


Enredos de oficina

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cultura (Extranjeros en Japón), M/M, Romance, Vida de oficina, comedia, sexo explícito, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 186,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri es un joven japonés promedio ya entrado en sus treintas, cuya vida parece transcurrir normalmente hasta que conoce a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, un excéntrico y orgulloso extranjero llamado Wolfram. Yuuram/Wolfyuu. AU. +18</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> —diálogos.  
> "pensamientos".  
> (N/A: nota del autor)  
> [1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
> Pareja: Wolfyuu/Yuuram.  
> P.O.V:point of view (punto de vista). El narrador es Yuuri.  
> Advertencias: AU, universo alternativo.
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que decido escribir un AU. Espero que el resultado sea más o menos interesante.

**Enredos de oficina - Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Escuché la alarma de mi despertador. Es el comienzo de un nuevo día y me siento cansado, aunque normalmente me levantaría rápido solo aprieto el botón para apagarla y me quedo boca abajo cinco minutos más.

Ayer me excedí en la caja de bateo. Mi semana no ha sido la mejor, o mejor dicho, el mes completo no ha sido el mejor. La única distracción que tengo como pasatiempo es el béisbol, mi deporte favorito desde que era un niño. No me gusta considerarme una persona que arrastra frustraciones de la infancia a su vida adulta, pero a veces me pongo a pensar si las decisiones que tomé y lo poco que reflexioné sobre el manejo de mi temperamento me llevaron en la dirección correcta. Si tan solo... No, no debo comenzar el día pensando así de nuevo.

Soy un joven ya entrado en los treintas cuya vida se pasa como pasa el agua por la orilla de la vereda. No es que sea particularmente infeliz, pero a veces me siento algo aburrido. Es una vida normal, para un hombre japonés normal. O eso supongo, ya que mi madre suele cuestionarme que aún no me he casado y mi única compañía es la que asoma la cabeza en el borde de la cama y lame mi mano. Mi perro me mira con sus ojos cansados.

—Buenos días amigo, ¿cómo estás? —le digo mientras acaricio suavemente su cabeza.

Pochi lleva 11 años y medio conmigo, lo encontré un día que volvía de la universidad en una caja y desde entonces ha vivido aquí siendo mi única compañía. Solía ser tan pequeño que podía tomarlo por la barriga y que sus patitas quedaran colgando fuera de mi mano. Ahora su hocico se ha llenado de canas y se ha vuelto mucho más menudo de lo que era hace unos años, pero su mirada sigue siendo de lo más expresiva. Además, creo que la ha pasado muy bien conmigo. Tenemos una rutina diaria ya establecida.

A su ritmo se va hacia la cocina mientras yo me siento en el borde de la cama y me desperezo antes de ir al baño. Conoce este lugar de memoria y no le afecta en nada que su vista sea escasa, pero siempre tengo un cuidado especial de no colocar nada en el camino que el recorre siempre. Hecho un vistazo para cerciorarme que el recorrido esta libre y voy a lavarme los dientes.

La cara que me devuelve la mirada en el espejo no me alienta para nada. Tengo una expresión deprimente, intento sonreír y como no me convence me meto los dedos en las mejillas y hago una mueca. Soy un idiota, ¿tal vez es por esto que aún no consigo a la chica indicada? Aunque la mayoría dice que les gustan los hombres que las hagan reír. No le doy muchas más vueltas a mi falta de popularidad y mis problemas amorosos, en este momento no tengo ningún interés particular en nadie. Hasta hace poco tuve el ojo en una camarera de un café, pero resulto tener pareja y me salvé por los pelos de pasar una vergüenza increíble al esperarla a la salida. Ken aún sigue riéndose de mí por eso.

Murata Ken es mi mejor amigo. Tuvimos una relación un tanto extraña desde la secundaria alta, fuimos compañeros de secundaria baja pero no éramos amigos en ese momento. Una vez intenté defenderlo de unos matones en el parque, él me abandonó y termine pagándola caro con mi cabeza dentro de un inodoro. Es una anécdota muy anti higiénica. Ese día pensé que Muraken era un mal agradecido y me había abandonado con sus problemas, pero le perdoné cuando volvió más tarde al sentirse culpable por dejarme. Desde ese momento comenzamos a entablar una relación más cercana y lo que termino de unirnos fue pasar varias vacaciones de verano trabajando juntos en el mar.

Termino de lavarme los dientes y recuerdo que debería tomarme un rato hoy para escribir un mail, mis memorias de secundaria me hicieron recordar otra amistad importante. En realidad, se trata de mi ex novia, Hashimoto Asami. Al igual que con Murata coincidimos en un curso durante la secundaria baja, no nos volvimos a ver hasta que tuvimos un reencuentro durante un festival. Nada muy romántico. No recuerdo exactamente como, pero más o menos desde ese momento ella se convirtió en mi novia. Creo que soy un poco lento para esas cosas, nunca aprendo, pero ella fue bastante insistente y paciente conmigo. Pasamos los siguientes dos años juntos, pero todo termino tras la ceremonia de graduación cuando Asami me dijo que se iba a Francia.

Y esa tal vez fue una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida. Hay momentos en los que pareciera que frente de uno hay un camino y la nada delante, pero ese camino se separa y tienes que decidir entre dos direcciones. No hay vuelta atrás, ni tampoco puedes ver lo que te espera. Odio sentir eso, pero me ha tocado vivirlo varias veces. Además, creo que uno de mis grandes problemas existenciales es que no aprendo a vivir con mis decisiones. Ella nunca me pidió que la acompañara, ni tampoco me reprocho nada, pero creo que se dio cuenta que el hombre a su lado no la amaba lo suficiente. De hecho, creo que nunca la comprendí del todo. Ella era hermosa, refinada e inteligente; en cambio yo solo era un chico común sin nada interesante que ofrecer más que mi fanatismo por el béisbol. No me considero una persona horrible, físicamente hablando. Odiaría algún día verme fuera de forma y abandonado, así que soy cuidadoso con mi imagen. Troto por las mañanas, hago mis flexiones y abdominales y siempre mantengo mi cara afeitada. Creo que estoy bastante bien.

Hace poco vi una foto de ella, es una mujer muy hermosa. Me hizo feliz verla bien. Nuestra relación es únicamente por mail y son muy esporádicos, pero me siento en paz al tener noticias de ella aunque ya no forme parte de mi vida. Durante un tiempo tuve algunos conflictos con eso, no sabía que sentir respecto a nuestra relación a distancia, pero el tiempo lavó las dudas. La realidad es que no creo haber experimentado el amor verdadero en mi vida y creo tener suficiente tiempo aún para tomarlo con calma. El momento indicado llegará algún día. Por ahora me basta con P —mi mote cariñoso para Pochi, que ya está viejo para ese nombre de cachorro alegre— que me trae su platito en la boca como todas las mañanas. Lo deja a mis pies, se recuesta con el hocico sobre sus garras y me observa desde abajo.

—Muy bien P, es hora del desayuno —le digo alegre mientras coloco su ración mas las vitaminas extras en el plato. Me remuerde tener que dejarlo solo cuando me voy al trabajo, esta viejo y a veces siento que merece una compañía constante.

La hora pasa rápido. Apenas con tiempo para limpiar los restos del desayuno tengo que terminar de colocarme la corbata a las apuradas. Tomo el saco colgado junto a la puerta y me meto en los zapatos casi de un salto. Recuerdo que deje las llaves sobre la, así que me quito los zapatos otra vez, las busco y vuelvo a saltar en ellos. Espero que hoy no sea un día tan duro como los anteriores.

.

.

.

Estoy llegando sobre la hora, pero como últimamente tengo una ley anti stress no me apresuro en pedalear. Me gusta ir al trabajo en bicicleta, no solo porque me mantiene en forma si no porque considero que un auto no es un gasto necesario en mi vida. Estoy ahorrando dinero sin planes específicos. Además de eso, me gusta sentir el viento sobre el rostro y la sensación de velocidad.

Me bajo de un salto unos metros antes del sostén del estacionamiento y encajo la bicicleta casi deteniéndola al instante. La rutina de todos los días hace que pueda mantener esos movimientos calculados a la perfección, ¿no me veo genial? Creo que ya estoy viejo para que las colegialas se fijen en mí y soy demasiado infantil para las mujeres maduras aunque me gusten. Desengancho el maletín y me apresuro a dar el rodeo para entrar al edificio por la parte delantera, al salir a la calle principal retomo a paso lento y relajado. No es por aparentar, pero prefiero esconder mi lado enérgico, soy de esos que en la oficina mantiene un perfil bajo. Nunca se me dio bien hablar con la gente o ser extrovertido. En especial con las chicas, para mi mala suerte.

A pesar de esto, tengo aspiraciones que van totalmente en contra de mi naturaleza tímida. Me sudan las manos cuando me pongo nervioso y a veces tartamudeo, pero yo también sueño con la _sala grande_ de este edificio. En año nuevo recé al templo para dar a mi vida un giro. Necesitaba nuevas metas y expectativas más firmes, así que he comenzado a trabajar cada vez más en mis habilidades profesionales. Pero voy de a poco, las metas a corto plazo me mantienen motivado para continuar hacia lo grande. Hace tres meses decidí que intentaría aspirar a un proyecto más importante y hace dos conseguí un avance. Durante todo el último mes puse mi empeño en una presentación y si todo sale bien será la primera vez que enfrente un cliente en una reunión cara a cara.

Trabajamos aislados de los clientes porque la compañía no puede confiar en representantes inexpertos. Es necesario poner mucho esfuerzo para conseguir sobresalir en este lugar. No soy una estrella brillante, no tengo talentos de nacimiento en lo que se refiere a ser un _hombre de negocios_ , ni tampoco tengo la confianza suficiente para embarcarme en algo demasiado grande. Las últimas dos semanas fueron muy difíciles, pero creo que estoy llegando a buen puerto.

La sala principal del edificio tiene un techo alto como el de las casa antiguas o los castillos, pero su decoración hace que tenga un ambiente totalmente diferente. Es como la de un hospital, toda blanca y sosa, pero con aroma a limpia piso de limón y flores silvestres. En cierta forma me gusta este ambiente, pero también me recuerda cuanto extraño las caminatas por el parque los fines de semana.

El ascensor esta por cerrar, me apresuro a sacar la tarjeta y pasar por el molinete automático, soy algo torpe y casi tiro mi maletín, pero hago uso mis reflejos de deportista para tomarlo en el aire. ¡Espero que nadie me viera haciendo el ridículo! Llego en el último segundo pero una persona se me cruza por delante y ocupa el último lugar. Lo veo frente a frente solo a unos centímetros de distancia, es un extranjero y su apariencia me sorprende bastante. ¡Es sumamente apuesto! Como un modelo de GAP que sale en las revistas. Sus cejas perfectas tienen una expresión rígida y sus ojos son de un verde intenso cristalino. Me observa serio mientras yo sigo atónito por culpa de su apariencia. ¿Sera un cliente? Intento recomponerme para no quedar como un maleducado, pero esta persona tuerce una sonrisa maliciosa. ¡Que engreído!

La puerta se cierra. Me quedo enojado pensando en que no me toque tratar nunca con un cliente como él, los pedantes son los peores. ¡Y eso que hasta aparentaba ser más joven que yo! Además, me enoja que me robara el lugar en el último momento, eso fue muy descortés de su parte. Pero admito que era un hombre hermoso, imagino porque siente justificado sentirse mejor que alguien como yo.

El segundo ascensor tarda mucho, comienzo a sentir los nervios en mi estómago. Creo que van a regañarme de nuevo, como decimos aquí: el _dragón_ siempre vigila la puerta. No sé hace cuanto trabaja en la compañía el jefe de piso, pero al parecer su apodo lo acompaña desde siempre. No hay persona que no le diga así a sus espaldas y aunque no permite que se lo digan a la cara, se nota que siempre lo escucha y hasta parece orgulloso de ello.

Me deslizo por el pasillo con cautela aferrado a mi maletín, pero apenas me asomo al área principal escucho:

—Quince minutos tarde —la voz de mi jefe me aplasta y me encojo automáticamente. El dragón tiene un reloj dorado con el que vive contando el tiempo justo de todo. Solo levanta su vista para mirarme con esos ojos perturbadores enmarcados de bolsas y arrugas y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me vaya rápido. La vergüenza pública fue más leve que de costumbre, normalmente lo diría con fuerza para que retumbe en toda la sala. Tiene una voz poco agraciada, chillona y vibrante, pero potente.

Mi vista se posa en la figura junto a él. ¡Es el rubio del ascensor! ¡Esta en mi piso! Me mira con seriedad y se me suben los colores, siento el rostro caliente y eso me avergüenza aún más. Esperaba la sonrisa burlona de nuevo, pero él mantiene su cara de póker. Me voy directo a mi cubículo y me siento, intento mantener mi dignidad, pero tanta rectitud fingida queda peor. Aun debo estar sonrojado.

—Ahora que estamos todos —dijo el jefe de piso tras un silencio incómodo, me mira a los ojos y sé que aún me reprueba—. En el día de hoy se incorpora a nuestro equipo el señor Bielefeld Wolfram. Se ha transferido a Japón exclusivamente para tomar parte en el proyecto de Süss y desde este momento se hará cargo de...

Así que no era un cliente. Pero... ¿Süss? ¿Eh? ¡Ese es mi proyecto! La noticia me toma completamente por sorpresa. Esta es la propuesta por la que he estado trabajando tan duro las últimas semanas, lo tenía casi completo. ¡E incluso me lo han aprobado ayer mismo!

Ryuunaga-san —el jefe de piso— continúa hablando con su voz monótona sobre el proyecto pero no lo escucho. Mi mente divaga y fijo la mirada en el tipo rubio, me mira directo a los ojos y noto que sospecha por mi cara que aquí hay algún conflicto de intereses. Alza la nariz y me voltea el rostro. Amigo, veo que nuestro sentimiento es mutuo, no nos caemos para nada bien.

.

.

.

Acabo de tener una reunión cordial en el despacho del dragón donde por más triste que fuera tuve que aceptar todo lo que me decían. A regañadientes, voy a entregarle todos los documentos que he preparado al nuevo representante. Estaba a un paso de la meta y siento como el trofeo se me escurre como agua entre los dedos. Un café no me vendría mal. Aunque es algo que me gusta estoy harto de pensar en café, siendo que este proyecto se trata de una nueva sucursal de cafeterías que se ha sembrado por varias localidades de Japón. Era un cliente menor hablando en términos generales para la compañía, pero una de las mejores oportunidades de este piso.

Me tomo media taza en la cocina sin apuro, bien caliente, justo como a mí me gusta. Y la vuelo a llenar antes de llévamela. No puedo evitar deprimirme, pienso si llamar a Muraken pero sé que no suele tener tiempo libre durante sus horas laborales. Él tiene su propia oficina y reuniones diarias ¡Incluso carga su celular entregado por la compañía todo el tiempo! También me da un poco de vergüenza tener que contarle que acabo de perder el proyecto del que he estado hablando como disco rayado. Decido llamar a mi padre, no para hablar del tema si no para cruzar algunas palabras sobre deportes que me alivian, y escuchar la voz de mi madre también es refrescante. Lo admito, aunque me he independizado soy una persona que disfruta de la familia. Además, hay que cuidar a los padres y estar en contacto.

Vuelvo a mi cubículo más calmado solo para encontrarme con la figura del nuevo junto a mi silla. ¿Hace cuánto está ahí parado esperando? No hacía falta que viniera a buscar las cosas inmediatamente. Se nota que el ambiente es algo tenso y mis compañeros me compadecen. El hombre, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, parece bastante irritado. Asumo que lleva aquí un rato. No tengo ganas de ser amable, pero pienso en que podría tener problemas si comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. ¿Tiene un cargo superior al de todos aquí?

Estaba por hablarle, pero ya que jamás lo escuche articular palabra, dudo sobre qué idioma debería usar. Me decido rápidamente por el inglés, aunque mi acento aun es gracioso mi nivel es fluido.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Shibuya Yuuri —me presento.

—Wolfram Bielefeld —es su única respuesta, tiene una voz profunda diferente a la que había imaginado y no me ayuda a confirmar qué idioma habla solo diciendo su nombre. Supongo que inglés está bien después de todo. Ha sonado cortante, pero yo solo he hecho una reverencia leve, mi presentación fue muy informal, así que le concederé esta.

—Has venido por los documentos —afirmé, no era necesario preguntarlo. Le extiendo el primer pilón de papeles que tengo sobre el escritorio. Apenas los mira mientras busco el resto en los cajones, me doy cuenta que subestima mi trabajo.

Puede que no hay estado bien haberme ido tanto tiempo de mi puesto, además de no tener nada preparado para entregarle, ¡pero me han avisado hoy! Lo estoy haciendo esperar mucho al no encontrar algunas partes de las primeras redacciones que he hecho. Pero tengo plena confianza en la propuesta que preparé, así que su desprecio me molesta y no puedo esconderlo. Le entrego el resto de documentos obviando el detalle de que aún hay una copia impresa que no encuentro. Estaba esperando que se vaya como llego, en silencio, pero en ese momento dijo algo más que su nombre.

—Gracias —fue su única palabra. Fue en un inglés claro pero parecía tener un acento que no distingo. Se alejó con su cabello dorado ondeando y la barbilla en alto. Tiene una gracia que es envidiable pese comportarse como un engreído.

Me siento descolocado, me han tirado abajo todo el plan de mi día. Decido que es hora de prender la computadora de escritorio y buscar ese documento restante para imprimirlo antes de que note que falta. Tras un rato lo encuentro y voy para la impresora. Mantengo una charla que no quería tener con algunos compañeros sobre el tema del proyecto. Siempre trato de estar al tanto de las novedades y ganar contactos de ser posible, pero la socialización no es mi fuerte. Si, lo sé, tengo bastantes problemas con estos cruces de identidades entre el Sr. empresario y el Sr. tímido. Estoy trabajando en ello.

Aunque no lo parezca el tiempo vuela, ya paso más de una hora desde que entregué todas las copias. Me han tenido que recordar otra vez el nombre del nuevo empleado, era Bielefeld, va a ser un poco más difícil de mantener en mente siendo extranjero. Aun no me queda claro de donde es suena Europeo. Bielefeld-san es aún un misterio. Descubrí que no tiene oficina, sino un cubículo como cualquiera, pero le ha tocado por pura suerte el de la planta junto al pasillo. Ya sé que no es la gran cosa, pero en un lugar donde los espacios de trabajo son todos iguales la planta es el ítem raro. Es algo triste sinceramente.

Al menos así será fácil de encontrar de ahora en más, si es que por alguna razón necesita seguir en contacto conmigo luego de despojarme de todo. Bielefeld-san no está sentado donde debería, la silla está vacía, pero mis papeles están ordenados en dos pilas, una de ellas contiene documentos garabateados encima. Me palpitan las venas de mis sienes. ¡Ese nariz parada ha escrachado mi trabajo! No me doy cuenta de que ha vuelto, no debo tener buena cara al girarme a verlo porque alza las cejas sorprendido pero al instante deja caer sus parpados como si no le importara mi enojo.

—Te he traído unos documentos que faltaban —le digo cortante. Cada vez que nos cruzamos hay algo de él que me molesta, creo que esto es el llamado rechazo de piel.

—Gracias, tendré que revisarlos luego. Primero necesito hablar contigo sobre algunos otros puntos. —Entiendo su inglés con claridad, es una mezcla de acento Británico y algo más tosco. Es imposible que no vengan a mi mente imágenes de Lores Ingleses estirados.

Este tipo de cabellos como el sol se ve tan atractivo como peligroso. Es fácil leer sus expresiones cuando las manifiesta, pero por momentos realmente dudo sobre que está pensando ya que su ceño fruncido solo enmarca sus hermosos ojos herméticos. Las preguntas que me hace son puntuales, parece estar esforzándose en ser cortés, pero se sobreentiende que no está conforme con lo que se le ha entregado para trabajar. Continúa subestimándome y yo continuo enojándome por ello.

Piensa en béisbol Yuuri. Cuando salga de aquí me internaré en la jaula de bateo. Logro responder todo con certeza, discutimos algunos detalles y la conversación resulta más fluida de lo que esperaba. Sus nuevas ideas no son malas, hasta me he enojado por no haberlas pensado antes, pero termina por aceptar las cosas como están planteadas en papel. Un mes de trabajo no podían presentar tantos agujeros como sospechaba. Por primera vez lo observo con una expresión más relajada desde que llego, ¿podría ser que todo este tiempo solo ha estado nervioso? Damos por finalizada la charla y me voy a sabiendas que seguirá subrayando notas sobre mis preciados papeles recién impresos.

.

.

.

Suspiro y miro la hora, ¡quince minutos para el almuerzo! Acabo de notar que el piso estaba medio vacío, todos se han ido a comer. Reviso que la billetera y la tarjeta de acceso estén en mis bolsillos antes de caminar para la salida. Mi restaurante favorito es el que paso todas las mañanas con la bicicleta tras una bajada a una cuadra y media del edificio. Es tranquilo, un poco más lejos de los otros locales que a estas horas se encuentran abarrotados de oficinistas.

Me tomo mi tiempo para llegar y me detengo unos minutos para estirar los brazos. Una persona deportiva como yo en un trabajo como este suele sufrir mucho, aunque lo compenso bien con mi ritmo de vida fuera del trabajo. Hoy estoy más entumecido que de costumbre, no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente. Además, mi mente sigue en la luna intentando procesar los acontecimientos del día de hoy. No es bueno llorar sobre la leche derramada, así que para continuar con el día con más ánimos me daré el lujo de una comida completa estilo japonés. Soy un hombre moderado en gastos, prefiero comprar ingredientes y preparar las buenas comidas en casa y evitar la comida chatarra durante el almuerzo cuando como fuera.

Una de las cosas que hace este mi lugar favorito es que sirven menús tradicionales. Y pese a que hace años que vivo solo, mis habilidades culinarias no se comparan ni por asomo con una buena comida casera como las de mi madre. Aquí tampoco es igual, pero son mejores que las mías. Abro la puerta y suena la campana, las camareras me reconocen, soy un habitual. La decoración es simple y con paredes tapizadas en madera, eso lo vuele acogedor. Tiene un aspecto más antiguo que la edad que debe tener este local.

Noto que está más lleno que de costumbre, ya no me queda lugar en la barra, así que hoy no se dará mi charla casual con el cocinero. Las mesas cuádruples han sido separadas unos pocos centímetros para recibir a la mayoría de los clientes que han venido solos o de a dos personas; los grupos grandes son más comunes pero hoy no parece ser el caso. Me siento un poco mareado, al entrar el cambio de ambiente creo que no me ha sentado bien, ¿me estaré enfermando? Una de las chicas me hace una seña y me dirijo a la mesa libre, me ha tocado una de las que están casi pegadas a otra persona sola, pero no me fijo mucho en ella porque me distrae una mesa ruidosa detrás de mí. Me duele la cabeza para soportar barullo cuando preferiría tranquilidad, esto solo lo empeora.

A unos metros de mi lugar veo que la persona en la mesa contigua es conocida. Mi humor termina de arruinarse gracias a este hombre de ojos verdes tan apuesto pero igualmente desagradable. Bielefeld me reconoce y parece igual de feliz que yo, coincidimos en este lugar por pura suerte, apenas nos dedicamos una mirada para reconocernos. Ninguno de los dos parece sentir la obligación de saludarse. La pequeña separación con la mesa de al lado tendrá que ser suficiente para levantar una pared invisible entre ambos, no almorzaremos juntos. Por mi está bien, me afecta más el dolor de cabeza y el bullicio de la sala que su presencia. Y este mareo que aún no se me quita. No me cae bien, pero no tengo razones para odiarlo. No puedo culparlo sobre lo del proyecto ya que fue decisión de la empresa. Y por lo demás, me molesta que se comporte como un arrogante pero nunca me ha hecho algo malo.

No pude terminar de pensar sobre la situación cuando al sentarme perdí el equilibrio por el mareo y golpee mis rodillas contra la mesa. Al apoyarme con fuerza sobre ella la moví golpeando la de al lado también. Bielefeld exclama algo, pero no logro captar en que idioma, está claro que han sido maldiciones. Me fulmina con la mirada, creo que algo líquido se ha derramado sobre él porque se aleja de la mesa y abre las piernas para que deje de caerle encima.

—¿¡Qué acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan torpe, idiota?! —me dice enojado. ¡Vaya elección de palabras! Tengo ganas de responder pero no sé qué decirle, fue mi culpa pero como me enoja que sea descortés no le pido perdón. La camarera intenta ayudarlo pero se va irritado hacia el baño. Tardo unos segundos en decidir qué hacer, a veces maldigo el ser una persona con principios tan marcados.

—Disculpa —le digo a la camarera —, ¿podría reservar la mesa?

No necesito explicar más para que ella entienda que iré tras el otro cliente. Bielefeld está en el baño luchando con una mancha en su camisa blanca, no da mucha importancia a sus pantalones mojados aunque puedo ver la marca del agua sobre su color negro. No sé qué decirle exactamente y él tampoco me habla cuando nota mi presencia. Ofrecerle ayuda no me parece adecuado, no va a quedar bien que me ponga a limpiarle los pantalones a un tipo en el baño, pero siento la obligación de compensar mi error de alguna manera.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —le digo mientras busco en mi bolsillo la billetera—. Esto es para cubrir el gasto de la lavandería —le extiendo un par de billetes y él me mira.

Se queda pensando un momento, por primera vez me mira a los ojos. —Tendré que pagar más caro el no tener ropa para la reunión de mañana.

Me corre la cara y me deja con el dinero en la mano. Me indigno tanto que apretujo los billetes y los meto en el bolsillo junto con mi orgullo destrozado. ¡Nariz parada! El idiota temperamental me ignora el tiempo que me quedo. No estoy seguro de que realmente necesite mi dinero, ¡pero rechazar así mis disculpas no está bien! También dudo si él iba a pedirme o no que cubra la factura de la tintorería, pero eso ya no importa. Nunca se cómo comportarme con él, su apariencia me desconcierta, no me siento cómodo tratando con extranjeros.

¡Esto podría haber terminado en sonrisas, un apretón de manos y tal vez presentarnos de nuevo amigablemente! Seriamos amigos, podríamos ir a ver el futbol juntos... Estoy divagando, ni siquiera entiendo de futbol, yo soy 100% fan del béisbol. No hay oportunidades de amistad aquí, me quedare con la duda de como seria entablar relación con alguien que no es japonés. Vuelvo a mi mesa, ordeno el menú completo que más me ha gustado de la carta y nunca volvemos a hablar cuando Bielefeld vuelve a su lugar. Tienen una capacidad extraordinaria para ignorar a la gente.

.

.

.

El resto de mi día ha pasado con tranquilidad. Estoy en el ínterin del pase entre proyectos, no creo que siga demasiado tiempo sin nada que hacer porque aquí no se aprecia a la gente que no justifica su sueldo. Pero mientras tengo tiempo libre puedo dedicarme a revisar algunas cosas personales, aunque no debería estar usando la internet de la empresa para esto no me siento culpable. Termino de completar un trámite bancario y decido revisar las últimas noticias de deportes cuando aparece el dragón a mis espaldas. ¡Qué mala suerte! Utilizo el atajo del teclado para desvanecer la ventana al instante, pero sé que la ha visto. Disimulo mientras él lo ignora aunque me mira severo como siempre. Ya hemos perdido la cuenta de las veces que me encuentra haciendo algo que no debería. ¿Qué opinión tendrá de mí a estas alturas?

—Shibuya-san, cambiará de oficina a partir de hoy. Necesito que comience a guardar sus cosas personales para la mudanza, la gente de service desk vendrá por su máquina en cualquier momento. Volveré para mostrarle su nuevo lugar en quince minutos.

Me deja solo y sorprendido. No es poco común cambiar de lugares de vez en cuando, pero hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía que hacerlo, solo he tenido mudanzas cuando hice cambios de área. Me siento un poquito nervioso guardando mis cosas mientras los demás me miran, es esa incomodidad al comparar esto con cuando eres despedido y metes todo a una caja antes de dejar el lugar. Me alivio un poco cuando desarman la computadora de escritorio y se la llevan. Me quedo un rato solo hasta que el dragón vuelve.

—Se avecinan algunos cambios grandes, espero que ponga todo su esfuerzo para estar a la altura de las expectativas. Tengo cuatro asignaciones nuevas para darle, no están relacionadas entre sí.

Se lo que eso significa, soy el comodín. Me he quedado sin puesto fijo así que cubriré los lugares donde falta alguien pero no podré involucrarme demasiado en ningún proyecto. No es lo que estoy buscando, lo que yo quiero es todo lo contrario, para poder avanzar necesito conseguir mi propio proyecto a largo plazo y mantenerlo. Pero no puedo decir nada, tengo que tomarlos hasta que se consiga otra cosa, ya he tenido charlas con Ryuunaga-san —el dragón— sobre esto. Él está al tanto de cuáles son mis planes respecto a mi carrera, seria descortés repetirlo, no subestimaré que está buscando algo para mí.

Estamos yendo hacia un apartado de los grandes, ¿podría ser que por fin dejare los cubículos? Me siento más emocionado al entrar al lugar. ¡Es enorme comparado con donde estaba! Parece una oficina propia, es demasiado. Me siento tan agradecido que podría abrazar al dragón, ¡y eso sería demasiado extraño! No veo mi computadora de escritorio vieja en ningún lado, solo hay dos computadoras portátiles sobre la mesa y junto a una de ellas están las cosas personales de alguien.

—Su nuevo lugar es ese —apunta donde esta la portátil sola, mi felicidad aumenta otro 50%—. Desde hoy esa será su nueva máquina, está encriptada, las contraseñas están en un papel dentro. Es necesario que las aprenda de memoria y no comparta la información con nadie. La llevará a todos lados. Al dejar la oficina sale con usted, tiene un número de serie que tiene que fichar al salir con seguridad.

Esto es una muy buena noticia. Cuantas más responsabilidades me den significa que más confianza en mí tienen. Agradezco con todo el entusiasmo que puedo.

—Le enviaré por email un itinerario. Hoy solo se encargará de configurar lo que necesite, mañana empieza su asignación oficial. A las 17hs tendremos una reunión en mi oficina para un vistazo general sobre todo.

Ryuunaga-san se despide y hago otra reverencia más profunda de lo normal porque realmente estoy muy agradecido. Él sale y entra Bielefeld. Nos miramos y nos quedamos helados por un momento.

—Olvide mencionarlo —interrumpe el dragón que ha vuelto, ya me imagino la noticia—, el otro puesto de esta oficina está ocupado por Bielefeld-san. Cuento con ustedes, trabajen duro.

Mi felicidad ha mermado. Bielefeld no dice nada, sostiene su taza de café y no se sienta, le da unos sorbos mientras me mira. Este tipo se comporta como si estuviera en su casa. Deja la taza y se me acerca, me extiende la mano y me lo quedo mirando.

Wolfram von Bielefeld —aunque me está dando la mano su actitud atacante no cambia, además parece algo aburrido de tener que entablar una relación cercana conmigo. ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una molestia! Estrecho su mano, tiene un apretón fuerte y firme, lo imito pensando en los buenos consejos de la vida empresarial. Los apretones deben darse con confianza; a mí me falta, a él parece que le sobra.

—Shibuya Yuuri —le digo ¡y espero que lo recuerde! Tomo una de mis tarjetas del bolsillo y se la extiendo con una leve reverencia como acostumbramos hacer aquí. Logro desconcertarlo, hasta ahora he estado siendo descortés para la forma que tenemos de manejarnos los japoneses. La toma y no me entrega ninguna, no parece tener tarjetas de presentación. No tarda mucho en leerla porque solo llevan mi nombre y un número de contacto además de los datos de la compañía.

Aquí finaliza nuestro tercer encuentro. Me alegra ver que tan solo me ignora, mientras se mantenga así no será un compañero de espacio molesto. De esa forma podré dedicarme a revisar mi nuevo equipo y atender mis reuniones. De hoy en adelante tengo que afrontar muchos cambios y me pregunto si estaré a la altura de las expectativas. Lo último que quiero hacer es preocuparme por este tipo.

.

.

.

Ayer casi rompo la jaula de bateo. Bueno, no tanto como romperla, pero creo que se entiende a lo que me refiero. Necesitaba un buen desahogo, ahora puedo dejar ir el resentimiento por el tema de la presentación y comenzar un nuevo plan de batalla.

Mi día está pasando acelerado entre reuniones por teléfono y cadenas de emails a las cuales aún no me acostumbro. La mitad de ellos no requieren particularmente mi atención, pero me aseguro de leerlos y entender de qué están hablando. Resulta difícil concentrarse en algo puntual cuando tengo que mantener la atención dispersa entre tantas cosas totalmente distintas.

Las primeras tres reuniones en el día fueron para escuchar comentarios sobre dos de los proyectos más simples, presentarme con el resto del equipo y ponerme al servicio de ellos. Pero la última que estoy atendiendo se ha alargado y es bastante ruidosa; me refiero a que estoy exhausto de hablar. Hace casi una hora y meda que tengo que escuchar sobre puros problemas y he terminado mediando en algunos de ellos ya que por alguna razón no hay nadie que quiera hacerse cargo. No tengo ni un día en esto y ya recae sobre mí la responsabilidad de aclarar cosas que leo sobre la marcha en un comunicado.

Mi extrema actividad molesta a mi compañero de piso. Este ángel temperamental se ha hartado de mí a la media hora y me envía miradas fulminantes sobre la pantalla de su portátil. Nuestra mesa parece lista para una partida de batalla naval, nos enfrentamos con unos cuantos metros de separaciones entre nuestras computadoras a cada lado de la mesa. La distancia no es suficiente como para evitar que mi charla constante haya terminado por hartarlo. ¡No puedo evitarlo amigo, yo también voto a favor por callarme! Espero que esto no dure mucho más.

Creo que él no ha tenido un buen día tampoco, por su actitud y lo poco que sé sobre lo que está trabajando —pese a que antes era mi propio proyecto— no debe de haber ido del todo bien la presentación que ha tenido por la mañana. No pude notar la mancha de comida de la otra noche en su camisa, pero recuerdo lo enojado que estaba ayer por eso. Si planeaba usar esa camisa para hoy, entonces comprendo porque se puso tan nervioso.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasan a un ritmo inusualmente acelerado y me desenvuelvo lo mejor que puedo, pero no me gusta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. Si no tengo un breve descanso pronto voy a colapsar por carga de trabajo, no puedo concentrarme en tantas cosas a la vez. Hoy estoy especialmente irritable y para sumar la gota que rebalsa el vaso observo como Bielefeld toma mi taza y sale de la oficina. Trato de no darle demasiada importancia, pero me molesta que usen mis cosas.

Mi problema con su actitud va sumando casos, en los días subsiguientes nunca encuentro a mano los objetos de uso cotidiano que son compartidos. Lapiceras, anotadores, clips. Si yo lo pongo en un lugar, espero encontrarlo en ese lugar luego, pero en cambio tengo que dar vueltas para encontrarlo en otro lugar que nunca hubiera imaginado. ¡No es lo mismo que cuando tenía mi cajonera propia! Esta mesa no tiene espacios para guardar cosas debajo y me he encontrado varias veces manoteando el aire por costumbre.

Está usando mi taza blanca de nuevo. Esta debe ser la décima vez esta semana. Estaba pensando en hacer café y tomarme cinco minutos para descansar la vista. Me levanto y voy del otro lado de la mesa.

—Disculpa —le interrumpo y levanta la vista, no sé bien que es lo que voy a decirle, haber descubierto que habla japonés perfectamente hace las cosas más fáciles—. Esa es mi taza, no es que quiera que termines ya mismo, ¿pero cuando lo hagas podrías por favor lavarla y devolvérmela?

Soy un poco más tímido de lo que me gustaría, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca he sido de los que buscan pelea, si no de los que explotan en situaciones especiales.

—No lo es —dice y me ignora.

Me sorprendo y dudo un momento. —¿Cómo? —pregunto sin entender.

Sus ojos son verdes y profundos como el fondo de un lago, pero me pongo firme. Él arquea una ceja y me observa receloso. —No lo es, esta taza es la mía —dice únicamente y da el asunto por terminado.

Parece que está convencido de ello, pero estoy completamente seguro de que esa es la mía. Deja de mirarme de nuevo para volver la vista a la computadora, no me gusta que me ignore. —La reconozco, es mi taza.

—No. No lo es. —¡Pero qué tipo caprichoso!

—Pues estás equivocado, estoy seguro que esa es la taza que siempre he tenido, incluso antes de venir a este lugar.

La atmosfera se ha puesto tan tensa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

—Mira, estoy ocupado, no puedo ponerme a discutir contigo. ¡Te digo que esta es mi taza!

No pienso dar el brazo a torcer. —No, es mía y quiero que me la devuelvas —intento no levantar la voz.

Me mira y veo en sus ojos que se ha enfurecido pero está conteniéndose. Su hermoso rostro tiene un par de arrugas en el entre cejo. —¡Bien! —alza la voz—, si tanto la quieres ¡pues tómala!

La taza se estampa con ruido sordo sobre la mesa y la arrastra hacia donde me encuentro. No sé si me siento contento de haber ganado, en realidad no ha dado el brazo a torcer nunca. ¡Esta insinuando que no tengo razón y me la da solo porque me considera molesto! Me quedo con mis pensamientos ya que tengo miedo de perder el control si respondo.

Vuelvo a mi lado con mi taza, pero ya no tengo ganas de tomar el café. La dejo a un lado y vuelvo al trabajo sin poder descargar la bronca con nada. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la discusión por largo rato aunque me esfuerzo.

.

.

.

La planta que compartimos en este despacho está del lado de él esta mañana. ¿Está tratando de enviarme algún tipo de mensaje?

Al día siguiente me encuentro solo por la mañana, así que la corro hasta el medio, no me vence y la coloco de mi lado. Cuando llega puedo notar que se da cuenta y no le ha gustado. Me siento satisfecho.

.

.

.

Bielefeld ha aparecido con una taza nueva, es de color rojo furioso. Me siento profundamente avergonzado porque hoy he puesto la planta de mi lado de nuevo, pero también me he dado cuenta de que la taza blanca... no era la mía. Tenía pegada una etiqueta con el precio y la marca de un local de variedades en la parte de abajo. Era una taza blanca lisa recién comprada. Creo que la mía pudo terminar en la cocina y en estos momentos podría tenerla cualquier otra persona del piso siendo tan genérica.

Me siento fatal y no sé qué hacer, no me da la cara para ir a disculparme. Sí, soy así de orgulloso. No vuelvo a usarla. Eventualmente desaparece por obra de las chicas de limpieza entre un día y otro.

Me di cuenta que él lo ha notado, pero no ha dicho nada. Odio que pueda sentirse superior a mí con razón sabiendo que ha ganado.

.

.

.

El ambiente laboral es malo, estamos en finales de Agosto, hace unos dos meses que Bielefeld ha llegado y las cosas siguen más o menos igual. Al menos hemos aprendido a ignorarnos.

Si sumamos eso a que por alguna razón he terminado tomando control de los problemas del proyecto más complicado y tengo que ser yo quien da la cara con el cliente, me siento desdichado. Solo uno de mis trabajos está saliendo como lo esperado. El resto ha sido rechazado puntillosamente cada una de las veces que se ha enviado y la comunicación empeora con cada mensaje. Puedo leer entre líneas que no están conformes, las respuestas son tardías, incompletas y poco amables.

Las reuniones por teléfono son aún peores, me cuesta cada vez más coordinar respuestas corteses al instante, es distinto a cuando puedo escribirlas y revisarlas varias veces antes de enviarlas.

La planta que disputábamos está de su lado, pero ya no tengo el valor de pelearla después de mi gran estupidez. Esta es otra batalla perdida para la lista, pero no tengo tiempo de continuar preocupando por eso, después de todo yo no soy el tipo de persona que suele buscar pelea de nada. Este tipo saca lo peor de mí y eso no me gusta, he decido cambiar mi actitud por completo y concentrarme en lo que realmente importa.

Llevo días estresado, los dolores de cabeza son constantes y no dejo de apretarme las sienes todo el tiempo. La presión se está volviendo demasiada y solo me sirve para acumular más errores.

Necesito un café con urgencia, estoy cansado y mi batería interna no me durara mucho más tiempo. Ha pasado la hora del almuerzo y no he dejado nunca esta silla. Ya no puedo inventar justificaciones ni redibujar los resultados, me hundo como el Titanic y ninguno de los otros está aportando nada al teléfono. Hasta preferiría que no interrumpan, porque a veces cuando alguno habla es como si marcara un tanto en contra en el partido. ¿No hay ni remotas posibilidades de un home run sorpresa, verdad?

Mi boca seca reclama una taza de café de nuevo. Miro la planta y deseo que esta oficina fuera solo mía, pero se que es demasiado pedir. Que cosas tan simples me harían feliz justo ahora. También añoro una ventana, el cielo, aire fresco y media hora para mí.

Me siento observado, Bielefeld sabe que sea lo que sea que estoy haciendo dicho proyecto se prende fuego. Recuerdo esa forma burlona de sonreír que tenía la primera vez que lo vi. Pero aunque yo esperaba que se me sintiera feliz con mi desgracia él no se burla, siempre está serio y condescendiente, no puedo leer el significado de sus miradas.

Creo que aún debe molestarle que no pare de hablar día tras día durante horas, aunque parece haberse acostumbrado a ignorarme y la mayoría del tiempo lleva puestos los auriculares. Debo agradecer que nunca ha coincidido una de sus reuniones al teléfono con las mías. Ahora que lo noto, ha tenido pocas y presiento que no le va tan bien como imaginaba, ¿me pregunto si su cliente será uno de los difíciles también? Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya cuando se levanta y va hacia la puerta, mueve los labios y logro leer las palabras con un poco de esfuerzo:

¿Quieres un café?

¡No puedo creerlo! Le digo que si con la cabeza mientras continuo hablando. No puedo sacar de mi imaginación la bebida caliente revitalizadora, a los cinco minutos vuelve con ella y no puedo poner una expresión más agradecida que esta. No le da importancia al asunto y solo la deja en mi escritorio, no es tan simpático como hubiera esperado pero sigue siendo un gesto amable. Vuelve a su asiento en silencio.

Sinceramente no sé qué decir, o que penar. Me tomo los primeros sorbos del café con ganas colocando el micrófono en silencio. Lo estoy mirando pero tardamos un rato en coincidir la mirada.

—Gracias —es lo único que se me ocurre decirle, ¡pero es un gracias muy grande!

—No hay por qué —responde con voz tranquila.

La sorpresa de hoy no ha sido un home run con el cliente, si no la actitud del hermoso y mortífero compañero de piso que tengo.

.

.

.

La planta está en el medio de la habitación.

Ni Bielefeld ni su portátil están en la sala y no aparece en casi todo el día. Cuando vuelve es entrada la tarde luego del almuerzo, se ve decaído y muy pálido. Creo que es de los que tienen la presión baja. Su apariencia es más etérea de este modo, su piel me impresiona, es tan blanca como la nieve y acentúa más el dorado de su cabello. Seguramente de niño solo le faltaban un par de alas para ser un querubín regordete.

Dejo de fantasear y me apiado de su apariencia. Está intentando comer solo un sándwich mientras no para de revisar papeles y se desespera. Parece una persona muy temperamental. Comienzo a pensar si hay alguna manera de devolver el favor del otro día, pero no se me ocurre como. Tengo en la mesa un pastelillo dulce con crema. ¿Sera de comer dulces? Lo primero que asumo es que no, si fuese una chica apostaría todo a que sí, ¿pero lo que vale es la intención, verdad?

Voy a su lado, él ya está al teléfono y levanta un dedo para pedirme que espere. Apenas puede, pone el micrófono en silencio. —¿Qué sucede?

—No voy a comerlo y parece que te has saltado el almuerzo, puedes quedártelo si quieres.

Observa el pastelillo y me emociona un poco ver una expresión de él que no conozco. Se sorprende y no parece saber cómo reaccionar.

—Sí, gracias —dice en un tono de voz bajo. Me siento tentado de sonreír pero no lo hago porque aun parece desconcertado, no parece saber cómo actuar ante el gesto amable de un desconocido. Me doy cuenta de que no conozco para nada a este hombre y me genera algo de curiosidad como se comportaría en confianza.

.

.

.

Hoy es un día lluvioso, con lo que he ahorrado al no salir a comer debería haberme pagado un taxi esta mañana en vez de venir con el piloto en bicicleta. Me siento pegajoso por la humedad y mis pies están helados. Soy de tener una buena resistencia, pero no me extrañaría encontrare estornudando mañana por la mañana.

Me arrepiento de haberme sentado junto al ventanal en la cafetería, el vidrio empañado despide un aura fría. Lo único que compensa esto es el ambiente cargado de calor humano ya que todos estamos aquí dentro para no enfrentar el torrencial que cae afuera. Ha estado lloviendo con fuerza desde hace una hora y la cantidad de agua no merma. Hay pequeños grupos tomando café de pie y charlando en varios lugares de la sala.

Aunque es una compañía que suele acoger varios extranjeros somos casi todos japoneses, así que el farol amarillo en medio de la marea de cabellos negros es inconfundible. Últimamente me siento más intrigado por mi compañero, tenemos diferencias culturales abismales y diferencias aún más abismales entre nuestras personalidades. Me considero un tipo normal, aficionado al deporte y algo tímido. En tanto él no solo me resulta inentendible por ser de un país a un vuelo de avión con escala, si no por lo hermético e inaccesible que resulta ser. A pesar de que me sigue pareciendo un ángel con un temperamento de mierda, siento que nuestra relación ha mejorado bastante.

Lo observo discretamente mientras da vueltas por la sala y saca un café de la máquina. Una vez consigue su almuerzo se dirige hacia la zona donde estoy yo, pero no esperaba que realmente se acercara a mi mesa cuando hay otras libres. No parece del todo seguro, pero entiendo que le incomoda menos compartir lugar con alguien que conoce que con el resto de los grupos ya formados. ¿Me pregunto qué clase de impresión estoy dando aquí sentado solo?

—¿Está ocupado? —me pregunta.

—No, no estoy esperando a nadie.

Asiente aunque no parece feliz, ¿es eso acaso timidez? No lo creo, ya que no puedo esperar algo así de quien insulta y anda con la nariz parada por la vida como si nada. Ya no lo odio, no exactamente, pero no quita que aún no confió en él.

Aun así, cuando el ambiente se pone tenso y nos miramos sin saber que hacer decido empezar una pequeña conversación.

—¿Qué tal está la comida de la cafetería de hoy?

—Normal, supongo —me responde sin dejarme pie para continuar. Pero veo que observa mi caja de almuerzo. Aún no he podido juntarme con Muraken —mi mejor amigo— a charlar en estos días, así que estoy un tanto hablador.

—¿Has probado alguna vez un bentou? —niega con la cabeza y me deja continuar hablando mientras come—. Deberías al menos probar los de algún konbini, o las casas especializadas. Aunque los caseros son muchísimo mejores.

—¿Lo ha hecho tu esposa? —me pregunta mirando mi bentou. Creo que me he puesto un poco rojo.

—No, no estoy casado — ¡Ni siquiera tengo una linda novia que los prepare! Si tan solo el supiera, los bentou hechos por las manos de una mujer son otra cosa, el mío esta gritando _soltero_ por todos lados. Me deprimo un poco.

Dejamos de hablar y el momento incomodo de silencio pasa rápido. Me entretengo con mi comida y ya que lo tengo justo en frente me dedico a observar cómo se comporta. Ya ha quedado claro que soy algo reservado, así que está en mi naturaleza ser más callado y observador que amistoso. Eso no parece molestarle para nada, se ve cómodo y en su propio mundo a pesar de que tiene compañía. Maneja los palillos con destreza, pero se nota que a veces esta inseguro e imita lo que observa que hacemos el resto. Tiene ojos curiosos y parece evaluar lo que hacen todos. Me pongo un momento en su lugar y comprendo que yo también me sentiría así al no saber las costumbres de la gente de un lugar que no conozco. Si fuera yo el que estuviera en otro país me sentiría como el sapo de otro pozo.

Está comiendo un postre lleno de crema como si nada. Hace mucho que no como algo como eso, no es de mi agrado y puedo recordar el sabor empalagoso solo de verlo.

.

.

.

El tiempo ha pasado volando, con la llegada de Octubre pronto estaremos a mediados del último cuatrimestre del año, eso es más de cuatro meses desde mi rotación. Me desperezo exageradamente y bostezo mientras espero que el café termine de caer en la cafetera. Tengo dos tazas listas, una blanca casi sin azúcar y una roja con demasiada para mi gusto.

La rutina básica estipula que nos turnamos para llevar el café a la sala, es un acuerdo mutuo que simplemente sucedió. Es lo mismo que con los almuerzos, recuerdo que en algún momento uno de nosotros pregunto: _¿has traído comida?_ y desde entonces se ha vuelto la frase de cabecera para marcar el receso para la comida.

La planta sigue en el medio de la sala y las tazas se sirven en el medio de la mesa. El resto de nuestras cosas esta prolijamente dividido de un lado o del otro. El ambiente de la habitación ha cambiado completamente, esto ya no es un campo de batalla. No al menos entre los habitantes del lugar, las batallas son diarias y a todas horas con nuestros clientes. No hablamos mucho sobre que hacemos en el trabajo, pero por lo poco que nos hemos enterado de algún detalle llegamos al mutuo entendimiento.

He tenido algunos pequeños desahogos, y estas rutinas amigables me han ayudado a mejorar mi humor en general. Bielefeld ha dejado de comportarse demasiado arrogante y yo he dejado de ser demasiado temperamental.

Muraken apenas ha respondido a mis llamadas, así que continúo mi vida sin él sin preocuparme demasiado. Por su último mensaje dudo que siquiera este en el país, cosa que es habitual para una de las brillantes mentes de Japón. A diferencia mía, mi mejor amigo es hijo único de una familia de profesionales, un prodigio que sabe desenvolverse solo mucho mejor que yo. Él es fan del futbol y yo del béisbol. Con tantas diferencias no sé cómo ha progresado nuestra amistad, pero aquí estamos. ¡Cuando vuelva tendrá que invitarme una comida completa como pago por su desaparición!

Cuando otro con las dos tazas Bielefeld me está esperando.

—He conseguido el email que me has pedido —me dice orgulloso. ¡Ahí está su arrogancia buena! Es fácil adivinar cuando algo le sale bien ya que se refleja al instante en sus actitudes.

Tomamos el café mientras me anota en una pegatina el contacto y me habla sobre esta persona, parece que él podría darme una mano con unos inconvenientes que tengo en uno de los proyectos. Sigo en el rol de líder inevitablemente, aunque aún no cobro un sueldo acorde a mis nuevas obligaciones. Es algo que apunto en mi lista mental para discutir antes de fin de mes.

Nuestro tema de conversación cambia radicalmente cando mi compañero me pregunta de la nada: —¿Cuál konbini crees que es mejor?

—Family Mart definitivamente —respondo.

—Es donde he estado comprando.

—Bueno, es de los más comunes de encontrar y el más popular sin duda. Sus precios son buenos, y como su nombre lo indica, _konbini_ : conveniente.

Su boca forma una pequeña O. Creo que recién ha hecho la relación de palabras y comprendido su significado.

Tiene la costumbre de hacer preguntas que me resultan tontas y tengo que ponerme en sus zapatos para comprender que este país es como un mundo nuevo para él. Nunca he tenido el valor de preguntarle exactamente de donde viene, o hace cuanto tiempo que está aquí. Me cuesta concentrarme en mi trabajo cuando cada cual vuelve a lo suyo. Pese a que nos estamos llevando bastante bien laboralmente y como compañeros de sala, hay algo que aún me molesta mucho. Es el hecho de que me observa.

A toda hora puedo notar que analiza mis movimientos, que hago y que no. Parece ser una costumbre, tiene esta actitud con todo el mundo. He escuchado los comentarios de otros del piso y ellos también lo notan, sus opiniones no están lejos de las que yo siempre tuve desde que nos conocimos. Nariz parada y su actitud observadora empeora los aires de superioridad que suele darse. Creo que tal vez les vendría bien conocerlo un poco mejor, pero con una apariencia igual de bella que intimidante las únicas que se han atrevido a hablarle son algunas mujeres valientes de otros pisos. Tengo que admitir que me caía mal también por eso, no puedo dejar de envidiar su popularidad. ¡Que nos queda al resto de los hombres promedio con él aquí!

No lo soporto más y tengo que decir algo. —Disculpa, ¿puedes dejar de observarme? Es sumamente incómodo y además muy descortés.

Oh, no, he calculado muy mal mi tono. No esperaba ser tan desagradable. Esperaba su clásico exabrupto y una respuesta explosiva, pero está sorprendido y ¿algo avergonzado?

—Lo siento —se disculpa y parece querer explicar algo, pero no vuelve a abrir la boca.

¿Está tratando de acercarse a mí pero no sabe cómo? ¿Es por eso que me mira? Ahora me siento un poco culpable por haberle recriminado.

.

.

.

Es un día fresco, comenzó el invierno y he salido a correr con poca ropa. Mi campera sin mangas tendrá que ser reemplazada por una de mangas largas hoy mismo.

Troto por el parque como es normal en mi rutina. Para llegar aquí tengo que correr tres kilómetros desde casa, parece mucho pero en realidad es una rutina que me resulta ligera y relajante. La canción en mi MP3 cambia a uno de mis temas favoritos del momento y me detengo un momento a hacer mis estiramientos en una zona con más gente.

No me doy cuenta hasta terminar que a unos diez metros de mí esta Bielefeld sentado en una banca. Es inconfundible porque lleva el mismo traje de todos los días, me extraña que le guste usarlo fuera de la oficina pero no hay duda de que ese estilo le sienta bien. Esta solo y no me ha notado, supongo que mi ropa normal no llama para nada la atención. Pero igualmente decido evitar un posible contacto visual y dejo de mirarlo. Doy vuelta y me encamino para casa.

Siempre hago la misma rutina y jamás nos hemos cruzado, me pregunto si vive cerca. Parecía solitario. Creo que estoy tratando de asumir cosas de las cuales no sé nada así que dejo de especular, no conozco ningún detalle de su vida para suponer que está solo. Dejo de pensar si volver y hablarle seria lo correcto, aquí nadie necesita de mi lastima.

.

.

.

Noviembre trae consigo una noticia sorprendente. Estoy teniendo una charla con las primeras indicaciones sobre el proyecto de la cafetería. Si, ese proyecto que me han quitado. ¡Ha vuelto a mis manos! Bueno, casi. El gerente de proyectos está explicando nuestras nuevas obligaciones mientras el dragón vuelve a entrar a la oficina con una serie de copias.

—Esperamos mucho de ambos, este es un contrato importante para la empresa que necesitamos mantener y volver un oficial a futuro.

—Por supuesto, cuenten con mi trabajo —respondo a la manera japonesa con una reverencia y efusividad. Es importante enmarcar el esfuerzo que uno pone a su trabajo. Bielefeld me mira intrigado y no está seguro que hacer.

—Shibuya-san también contamos con usted para guiar a su compañero con los puntos que hemos hablado antes.

Somos una empresa que ofrece servicios tercerizados, así que las renovaciones delos contratos son importantes y para lograrlas hay que mantener a la gente contenta con nuestro trabajo. Hoy me he enterado que, quien de hoy en adelante será mi socio en esto, ha fallado en las relaciones de negocios debido a algunas _diferencias culturales_. No necesito atar muchos cabos para comprender que hago aquí, ¡lo que importa es que estoy de nuevo en el ruedo!

Nos quedamos solos y como ya no me siento tan inferior a Bielefeld, al menos laboralmente hablando, decido comportarme un poco más _japonés_ con él para entrar en el tema que más tendremos que trabajar internamente.

—Bielefeld-san —le llamo—, ¡cuento con tu trabajo! —digo fuerte y claro y hago mi reverencia. Él se queda mirándome y luego agacha la cabeza un poco. —Como esperaba. No tienes una respuesta rápida, tu reverencia es bastante mala y no genera confianza.

—¡¿Ya me estas analizando?! —me reprocha abochornado.

Ha pasado suficiente vergüenza durante esta reunión cuando me han explicado todo, pero no puedo evitar reírme de él.

—Además, puedes llamarme Wolfram. Después de todo ahora comenzaremos a trabajar juntos.

¡Eso es algo que deberías decir con una sonrisa y no con cara de estar esforzando! ¿De verdad puedo usar su nombre de pila? Al ser un nombre extranjero se siente diferente, pero no hay duda de que es un paso a volvernos más cercanos. Mi curiosidad va en aumento.

—Puedes llamarme Yuuri —contesto cordial.

—Yuuri —repite. Sin honoríficos. Con él ya son cuatro personas que me llaman de esa manera: Muraken, mi hermano, mi padre y Wolfram.

Tengo 33 años pero mi madre aún me llama Yuu-chan a veces o Yuu a secas. Le ha pegado la costumbre de Yuu a mi padre también con los años. Shouri es más estricto, al menos en las apariencias, y ha dejado de llamarme así hasta en la intimidad y pasado a usar mi nombre completo. Igualmente su tono informal cuando no está en modo _político_ puede llegar a ser igual de molesto que sus antiguos Yuu-chan.

.

.

.

He tenido un solo problema con recuperar mi proyecto anterior. No me malentiendan, estoy que salto de alegría, pero aún queda una semana completa donde no puedo dejar mis otras obligaciones. Por el momento esto solo suma una cosa más a mi lista de responsabilidades por las cuales preocuparme.

Wolfram está al tanto de todo lo que hay que hacer. He confirmado que su único problema es que no entiende lo que es ser un japonés. Mi única obligación por el momento es encargarme de liderar al teléfono con la parte del cliente que trabaja en este país. No he tenido problemas con él aceptando mi liderazgo, pero no hemos llegado a un punto donde marquemos exactamente quién es el superior de quien aquí. A nuestro modo estamos manteniendo una postura neutral, aunque suele ser terco en aceptar los cambios que propongo sobre sus planes. Eso aún no resulta un problema pero podría serlo.

Mi confianza ha aumentado. Puedo sentirme mejor respecto a este hombre que siempre considere como un superior en algunos aspectos. Las apariencias no reflejaban tanto la realidad como esperaba, me he dejado llevar por sus apariencias. Pero no estoy dejando mi ego volar, Wolfram me cae más simpático así que intento tratar con delicadeza el tema de que lo han regañado. Tampoco quiero herir su orgullo recalcando sus fallos, eso no crearía una buena relación de equipo. ¡Con lo que nos hemos esforzado en llevarnos bien! Me alegra ver que él también pone su granito de arena.

Respetarnos es bueno, me ayuda a salir de apuros hasta que finaliza mi asignación en los otros de proyectos. Wolfram me ha salvado un par de veces cuando me he olvidado detalles importantes o me he perdido en las conversaciones. Y por el momento he notado que su relación con los clientes no es tan mala como lo esperaba. Es más, su relación con los clientes internacionales es mejor que la que cualquiera de aquí podría tener.

Me siento un poco acosador, ahora soy yo quien lo observa. He llegado a comprender porque él lo hacía conmigo, es increíble lo que se puede llegar a aprender solo con mirar cómo se comporta otra persona. Durante las llamadas estamos solos en la sala y no usamos webcam, así que al único al que puedo ver cara a cara es a Wolfram.

He conocido muchas nuevas expresiones de él y puedo decir que es una persona tranquila y sabe lo que hace. Tiene la seguridad necesaria para liderar, pero la predisposición para aceptar trabajo delegado. Aunque esto último va un poco en contra de su personalidad caprichosa por naturaleza. Es versátil y más considerado de lo que esperaba. Siempre y cuando se trate del trabajo y el café, por lo demás no es una persona servicial para nada. Tampoco suele tener paciencia o ser excesivamente amable si no encuentra beneficio en ello, lo he visto ser crudo con otra gente del piso si se han puesto molestos. Además, no es para nada un adulador. Su sonrisa los atrae, pero su fuego interior los quema si se enfada. Creo que comprendo mucho mejor la forma en que piensa, se parece bastante a mí en lo temperamental y explosivo.

Nuestro trabajo trata de una cafetería Alemana que abre sucursales en Japón. ¡Esta es la alianza Alemania-Japón! Pero no, no vamos a ninguna guerra, solo apuntamos para el éxito.

.

.

.

Son increíbles todas las cosas que han pasado, hace alrededor de seis meses que la tormenta dorada —Wolfram— arrasó en la oficina y me dejo patas arriba. Ahora todo está bien, estoy tranquilo porque no solo recuperé mi proyecto, sino que he participado en cuatro otros con muy buenos comentarios por parte de clientes y compañeros. Se avecinan tiempos tranquilos.

O eso es lo que creía.

Wolfram entra y me hace un gesto de alerta. El dragón llega detrás de él y me levanto para recibirlo de un golpe. ¡Me ha visto holgazaneando en la silla mientras jugaba con las pegatinas! ¿Por qué siempre me toca que me vea haciendo estupideces? Por suerte me reprocha con la mirada pero lo deja pasar como todas las veces.

Se aclara la garganta e ignora mi cara sonrojada. —Tengo buenas noticias —dice, pero no me pone demasiado contento—. El lunes tendrán una reunión con los administradores de la primera sucursal de Süus. Es una inauguración, así que preparen ropa acorde a la ocasión. La estadía incluye todos los gastos y la estadía. También habrá una reunión nocturna de coctel.

Nuestra sorpresa es mutua. Sonreímos pero algo no está bien.

—¡Es una noticia excelente! —Exclamo— Pero el lunes, ¿qué lunes?

El viejo me mira como si hubiera estado esperado que alguno de los dos cuestionara los detalles. —El lunes es este lunes.

—¡¿Este lunes?! —se sorprende Wolfram.

Saco cuentas mentales, sabemos que la primera sucursal está en Hokkaido y nosotros estamos en Tokyo...

—Tienen que retirar los pasajes hoy, el domingo por la noche abordan el avión para llegar en el día. Pasarán la noche de ese día, y la del lunes allá. Regresan el martes a primera hora.

Estamos procesando la idea mientras escuchamos los detalles. Necesito pensar en la ropa, algo de dinero aunque no me gustaría gastar nada, pero si voy de viaje y no vuelvo con regalos mi madre me matará. ¡El perro! No tengo con quien dejar a P más que mis padres, que es lo primero que me viene a la mente. Pero no les he avisado, y como voy a llevarlo hasta allá.

El fin de semana tendrá que ser suficiente para arreglar todo lo necesario. Mi primer viaje de negocios lejos será dentro del país. ¡Estoy tan nervioso como excitado!

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aclaraciones:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> En este capítulo se habla mucho de la ciudad de Sapporo. Todos los lugares que se nombran son destinos turísticos reales y queda bastante explicado cada uno de ellos en la historia por Yuuri u otros personajes. Si quieren saber más sobre ellos también pueden googlearlos. No estoy incluyendo notas sobre cada cosa para no interferir tanto con el texto. Decidí tampoco incluir notas sobre las comidas típicas que se nombran por la misma razón.

 

**Enredos de oficina - Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Con toda la tristeza que el corazón roto de un padre puede soportar, he empacado todas mis cosas y las de P en su maleta propia. Ya hice un recuento tres veces de que esté todo lo que necesita, incluyendo una lista con indicaciones de cómo darle sus medicamentos. Me siento triste aunque aún es sábado y me quedan días con él, pero he preferido tener las cosas organizadas con tiempo. Mi culpa aumenta porque he quedado con Murata para ir a ver un partido y dejare solo a mí querido amigo esta noche. Gracias a eso ahora está disfrutando el lujo de dormir aplastándome mientras veo las noticias recostado en el piso.

Se hace la hora de salir así que dejo a P en su cucha, tomo lo mínimo indispensable y me voy. Las calles de mi vecindario son más tranquilas que las zonas céntricas de Tokyo, pero al llegar a la estación de trenes comienza a aumentar la cantidad de gente de forma abismal. Viajo parado sintiéndome ajeno a los oficinistas que me rodean, por suerte yo no trabajo nunca horas extras los fines de semana. En este momento estoy en mi versión deportiva, pantalones de jean y una sudadera azul con bolsillos delante.

Murata me espera frente al estadio, cuando me ve sonríe y me saluda con la mano. Envidio su popularidad con las chicas, aunque siempre ha sido un chico con anteojos súper inteligente, su personalidad es todo lo contario al estereotipo que uno esperaría. Ken es alegre y bastante atractivo, con un sentido de la moda mucho mejor que el mío y facilidad para hablar con todas las personas. Además, tiene una actitud un tanto extraña y suele comportarse de forma tonta para resultar más simpático. Pero es como suele decir mi hermano, si eres inteligente la ventaja es que puedes fingir ser idiota, lo contrario es imposible. Hacerse el tonto para pasarla bien, ese sería un buen resumen sobre su personalidad.

—¿Esperaste mucho?

—¿Ya vas a comenzar con el dialogo de cita de nuevo? Si vas a enamorarte de un hombre, que no sea tu mejor amigo.

—¿Disculpa? Yo no soy el que admitió que no le importaría salir con chicos durante la secundaria alta solo con tal de incrementar su popularidad.

—Touché. Igualmente, para cómo está tu situación tal vez podrías comenzar a pensar si jugar para el otro equipo es de alguna ayuda.

—No estoy interesado en los hombres, gracias. Lamento dejarte sin esperanzas.

Gracias a la estupidez de siempre de mi amigo la gente comienza a mirarnos. Parece que las chicas apreciaban a un hombre joven solo bien vestido esperando en este lugar, pero ahora creen que somos una pareja, no es algo que nos pase seguido pero no es la primera vez. Lo apresuro a que entremos al estadio mientras hablamos.

—¿Tienes mi entrada? —me pregunta Muraken.

—Sí, las compre el mes pasado.

Él suspira y se queja como siempre: —Nunca vas a curarte, a veces me arrepiento de haberte insistido para que retomaras el béisbol en el instituto.

—¿Por qué? Ya te dije que estoy bien así. Y el béisbol no tiene nada que ver con mi baja popularidad.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—Estas exagerando.

—Muchas de las chicas con las que has salido no piensan lo mismo, Sr. de las conversaciones aburridas unilaterales.

—¡Hey! No me digas que has estado ligando con las chicas que me han dejado.

—Es un poco triste que admitas que te han dejado... —dice en voz baja— Tal vez me he visto con algunas.

—¡Eso es romper todos los códigos de la amistad masculina!

—¿Códigos de la amistad masculina? —se ríe—. No ha sido nada serio, no lo tomes tan a pecho.

—A diferencia tuya, yo no puedo no tomar mis relaciones enserio.

—Nada de sexo sin amor, ¿verdad? —Ken me mira por sobre sus anteojos sonriente.

Me ruborizo un poco, me exaspera que pueda hablar de todo tan a la ligera. —Lo lamento si no puedo cambiar mi forma anticuada de pensar de siempre.

—No te ofendas. Dame las entradas —me pide riendo a costa mía, se las doy y se acerca al molinete para que las corten.

Entramos al estadio y la mayoría de los asientos ya han sido ocupados. Comienzo a emocionarme y me adelanto mientras Ken me grita que deje de actuar como si fuera un niño. No le hago caso, es imposible que deje de emocionarme cada vez que entro a un domo. Algunas gradas arriba están vacías, me ubico en el medio y me quedo parado mientras Muraken sube hasta aquí. No hay nada como esa sensación que llena mi pecho al recordar el rugido de la multitud durante un partido, las luces del estadio, ver la cancha de béisbol desde arriba. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar parado allí, sería diferente a lo que siento aquí? Tal vez nunca pueda comprenderlo, aunque intente multiplicar este sentimiento por millones.

Mientras yo estoy en mi propio mundo, Ken llega agitado luego de saltar varios escalones.

—Oye, pareces estar en peor forma de lo que deberías.

—No es eso. No solo no soy como tú que vive obsesionado por ejercitar su cuerpo, si no que vengo de un gran almuerzo con mis padres. Creo que fue mala idea apresurarme tanto.

—No vayas a descomponerte justo el día del partido —mi amigo se queja con la mano sobre su boca de que me preocupo más por perderme el partido que por cómo se siente. ¡Pero lo último que querría seria terminar en una guardia de hospital cuando ni siquiera he visto el primer lanzamiento! —Es raro que veas a tus padres juntos, era alguna ocasión especial.

—Querían convencerme de ir a un omiai[1].

—¡¿Omiai?! —comienzo a reírme sin poder evitarlo—. Justo tú, un omiai. Me tomas el pelo pero tus padres también están desesperados por conseguirte una esposa. Aunque un omiai es algo extremo, es tan anticuado.

—Ni que lo digas. Pero cambiando de tema, ya que ninguno de los dos tenemos nada más que decir de nuestra vida amorosa, ¿qué tal el trabajo? ¿Qué paso con tu proyecto?

—Cierto. Hace tanto que no nos vemos que te has enterado de algunas cosas pero no de otras. Para hacerte un resumen rápido: lo perdí, tuve que trabajar en muchas otras cosas durante unos meses y ahora lo he recuperado a medias.

—Algo había escuchado sobre que tienes un nuevo compañero de trabajo bastante extraño.

—No es extraño, es extranjero. Aunque bueno, sí, resulta extraño al fin y al cabo.

—No lo veo así, ¿no te parece que es más interesante tener la oportunidad de conocer gente diferente?

—Bueno, viéndolo así estaría bien. Pero no nos llevamos muy bien al principio y aunque las cosas han mejorado no me parece que podamos llegar a ser muy cercanos.

—Eres demasiado cerrado, si no dejas de alejarte de la gente todo el tiempo no conseguirás crecer como persona. No te digo que lo invites a ver el béisbol, es más, me parece la peor idea de todas. Lo espantarás apenas lo conozcas.

—¡Déjame en paz con el béisbol!

Nuestra charla continua relajada, me gusta estar con Ken. No tengo muchas amistades pero las que he mantenido a lo largo del tiempo no se comparan con lo unido que me siento a esta persona. La próxima vez lo acompañare a un partido de futbol para compensarlo.

.

.

.

El partido termina con mi equipo ganando por varios puntos, estoy aun emocionado festejando a los gritos junto a Ken cuando se me cae el celular del bolsillo trasero sobre el asiento. Me doy cuenta de que esta sonando porque vibra y se desplaza sobre la silla, ¿me han llamado y no lo he escuchado? Es casi imposible escucharlo con tanto ruido y jaleo en el domo. Tengo dos llamadas perdidas, son de hace unos pocos minutos, deben de haber llegado al mismo tiempo que cuando el contador marcaba el último minuto y la tribuna ganadora enloquecía.

Es un número desconocido y perdí el último tono leyendo la pantalla. Lo sostengo en mi mano mientras observo el festejo de los jugadores, puedo reconocer algunos de mis favoritos corriendo por el campo, ¡no podría sentirme menos contento y emocionado que ellos! Mi mano vibra y atiendo en medio del barullo. No puedo escuchar la voz al otro lado. Ken me tira del brazo y me grita que es inútil usar el teléfono aquí, tiene razón, me disculpo antes de cortar pero no sé si la persona que llama me ha escuchado. En unos pocos minutos el clamor de la multitud se detiene y la gente empieza a conversar más calmada o a caminar hacia las salidas.

Bajamos por las escaleras y Murata me pregunta quién era, pero aún no lo sé. Como no me gusta usar la función de texto, decido devolver la llamada cuando nos alejamos de la gente.

—¡Hola! Quería saber quién habla y por qué llamaba. Era imposible entender antes. ¿No es un número equivocado, verdad? —aún hay gente que va y viene en los pasillos, pero ahora es posible escuchar mejor.

—¿Shibuya Yuuri? —la voz en el teléfono es conocida— soy-

—¿Wolfram?

—Si —la pausa que hace es larga y me pongo incomodo porque no sé qué decir—. ¿Estás en un lugar que puedas hablar?

—Ah, sí. ¿Se escucha demasiado el ruido? Estoy en un estadio, pero ahora si puedo escucharte.

—Bien. ¿Tienes las copias impresas de las traducciones 22 y 23?

Tengo que pensar un momento de que me está hablando y realmente no lo recuerdo con claridad, lo que menos estaba pensando era en trabajo.

—Mm, sí, creo que sí. Deberían estar con el resto de las copias. Deje todo preparado para el viaje, así que las llevaré junto con el resto de las copias.

—Las necesito antes de que viajemos. Encontré demasiados errores, no se me ocurrió leerlas antes con más detenimiento. Están mal traducidas, no podremos usarlas. No necesito las que están impresas, esas puedes descartarlas, lo que necesito son los archivos digitales porque no tengo una copia en mi máquina.

—Tengo una copia en la mía —respondo rápido, me preocupa la situación porque esas traducciones son una de las cosas más importante que tendremos que entregar—. Pero están en casa y no tengo impresora.

—Eso no es problema. Solo necesito pasarlas a buscar y puedo encargarme del resto.

Le paso la dirección y colgamos. Me he olvidado de preguntarle cuánto tardará en llegar, pero supongo que tengo el tiempo justo tiempo para viajar hasta casa.

—Hey, Yuuri. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a algún lado? ¿O que tal un ramen? —me pregunta Murata que al parecer vuelve del baño.

—No puedo. Tengo que ir para casa, se ha complicado algo del trabajo y hay algo que debo solucionar ahora —le explico y ya me estoy yendo. Necesito apresurarme en volver para encontrar las cosas antes de que Wolfram llegue.

Murata se sorprende y me pregunta: —¿Desde cuándo _tu_ trabajas fuera del horario de oficina?

—¡Parece que desde hoy! ¡Tendremos que dejarlo como excusa para salir la próxima! ¡Adiós, nos vemos! —Saludo con la mano mientras me voy trotando para la estación.

Los trenes están abarrotados de gente. Pasan veinte minutos y la cantidad de gente sigue siendo enorme, no puedo subir ni en el primero ni en el segundo. Si no hago algo rápido perderé también el próximo, así que me escurro entre la gente repitiendo: perdón, permiso, gracias, voy a pasar, y logro llegar casi hasta la línea amarilla. Cuando llega el tren la marea de gente que baja me aleja pero logro subirme a base de fuerza bruta. ¡Bienvenidos a Japón, a esto le llamamos lata de sardinas!

Apenas puedo sacar la mano para ver la hora en mi reloj deportivo. Han pasado cuarenta minutos. Temo que haya llegado a casa y me esté esperando, si tiene auto demorara menos que en transporte público y aquí no puedo usar el teléfono. Aun no puedo recordar exactamente que copias son las que tienen errores. Atando cabos imagino que si puede entender lo que dice Wolfram es de Alemania, por como luce tiene sentido. También tiene sentido porque ha venido para tomar parte en un proyecto que tiene que ver con una cafetería alemana. Tenía mis sospechas pero no he asociado esas cosas antes. Aunque tal vez me estoy apresurando otra vez con mis especulaciones.

Estoy a unas cuadras de casa, es tarde y la calle esta vacía. Suena mi teléfono y creo que es el mismo número de antes, no lo he agendado.

—¿Hola?

—Hola —saluda a continuación hay un gran silencio—. No puedo encontrar la dirección. —Su voz parece cargada de un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Dónde estás? No se cómo ayudarte, aún no he llegado, estoy a unas cuadras —contesto mientras troto. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar mientras corro así que se me va el aliento.

—En realidad, no sé dónde estoy.

Me rio lejos del teléfono tratando de no hacerlo evidente. Veo una figura parada en la siguiente esquina. Es él, si ha estado dando vueltas se ha perdido la casa por nada, solo hay que doblar en la esquina.

—¡Wolfram! —lo llamo. Me sostengo las rodillas un momento cuando llego a su lado. Me puse a correr sin entrar en calor y han sido casi un kilómetro desde la estación de trenes—. Aquí estoy.

—No era necesario que vinieras corriendo.

Me limpio el sudor de la frente y siento el aire frio de la noche. —No importa, me gusta correr. Estoy acostumbrado.

Creo que nota que digo la verdad solo al ver mi ropa. Nunca lo había visto vestido normal fuera del trabajo, parece el maniquí de una vidriera, seguramente esa misma ropa a mí se me vería totalmente diferente. Dejo de pensar en mis complejos y me contento con que al menos tengo mi cuerpo entrenado, me basta eso para sentirme bien.

Wolfram tiene un papel en la mano, lo tomo y me fijo como tenia anotada la dirección mientras él me pregunta: —¿Dónde demonios se supone que esta la casa, nada tiene numero aquí?

—La dirección está bien. ¿No recordaste las indicaciones que te di?

—Una casa amarilla en una esquina, doblar y luego buscar la tercer entrada.

—Esta es la casa amarilla —apunto a la que está detrás de el— y dando la vuelta aquí a unos metros esta mi casa. Vamos.

—Encontrar direcciones es complicado aquí, más aun si es un barrio y no hay a quien preguntarle. ¿Siempre es así de tranquilo?

—Sí, siempre es así. ¿Vives en el centro?

—Rento en un edificio alejado de las avenidas, pero está rodeado de tiendas 24hs y suele haber gente hasta la media noche en las calles.

—Bueno, estamos en Tokyo después de todo, es normal que haya más gente hasta tarde fuera.

Llegamos a mi casa, yo también rento en un lugar con varios departamentos pero soy el actual dueño de la plata baja. Así que tengo patio y entrada propios, pero además de esos lujos no tengo nada distinto al resto de los otros pisos.

—Con permiso —dice Wolfram al entrar.

—Ya llegue —saludo, Bielefeld debe pensar que hay una persona más en la casa, pero todo mi cariño es para el tierno P que dormía con el hocico apoyado en el escalón de la entrada. Lo acaricio una vez suavemente y apenas me mira, está más interesado en la persona detrás de mí. —Tendrás que esperar hasta que encuentre las copias.

—No hay problema.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo? —le pregunto en voz más alta yendo hacia el interior del departamento.

—No, gracias —su voz viene del recibidor, en el apuro no lo he invitado a pasar a la cocina o el comedor, pero ya es tarde para formalidades así que decido buscar los papeles rápido.

Me da curiosidad porque P se ha quedado con él, así que me asomo al pasillo. Me sorprende ver que mi perro parece haber tomado mucho interés en él. Wolfram está sentado en el escalón y P se le sube encima moviendo la cola, no me preocupo de que sea tan cariñoso porque al parecer le gustan los animales. Vuelvo por las copias, recordé que están en otra parte de la maleta que había empacado y efectivamente las encuentro en ese bolsillo. Cuando vuelvo al recibidor, Wolfram tiene a mi perro en brazos panza arriba y sonríe de una manera que nunca le había visto mientras le rasca la barriga.

—Aquí está el CD. —Me siento incomodo de interrumpir, aunque no es que este viendo algo que no debería o a mi compañero de trabajo siendo romántico con su novia. Él asiente pero no deja bajar a P hasta que acaricia un par de veces más debajo de su barbilla. Este perro viejo parece haber recordado que es sentirse un cachorro. —Creo que se ha emocionado, lo siento por eso.

—No hay problema —repite su frase de cabecera. Tengo la sensación de que es una respuesta que usa para evadir conversaciones innecesarias.

—¿Seguro te encargaras tu solo del resto?

—Sí, estará listo para cuando viajemos. —Sonríe con confianza. Me gustaría que se quede un poco más, ahora si me interesa conocer a esta persona, si le gusta mi perro ha pasado una de las pruebas importantes. Pero una invitación como esa ahora no sería adecuada—. Gracias, es hora de que me vaya si quiero terminar con esto.

—Está bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —es lo último que me dice y se va.

Es una persona extraña, no parece antipático ni un mal tipo, pero se mantiene distante. Si fuera un poco más simpático podría ser de esa gente que vive rodeada de otras personas que las siguen a todas partes. Un biseinen súper popular. [2]

.

.

.

Las palabras de mi madre resuenan en mi cabeza:

— _Sabes Yuu-chan, papá y yo no tenemos problema en cuidar de Pochi, pero más te vale que la recompensa sea buena._

Dijo eso con tanta seriedad mientras sostenía a P en brazos que no dudo que lo cuidaran bien, pero no deja de sonarme a chantaje estilo yakuza. Mi madre nunca cambiará no importa cuántos años que pasen y parece que mi padre tampoco. Solo espero que no haga ninguna estupidez borracho, el pobre P esta viejo para soportar juegos brutos.

Me bajo del taxi aun recordando consejos que mi padre me daba borracho cuando era más chico. No olvido pedir factura extendía, a partir de este momento todo corre por cuenta de la compañía. Lamentablemente, yo pago y luego me lo devuelven, así que no dejo de sentirme algo perturbado por estos gastos que vacían mi billetera y normalmente evitaría. Ser tacaño es un repelente natural para mujeres, pero no puedo evitarlo, no estoy acostumbrado a derrochar mi dinero.

Arrastrando mi valija con ruedas entro en la terminal. Encuentro a mi compañero y algo me molesta. —¿No tienes ropas de invierno? —es lo primero que se me viene a la mente preguntar—. Oh, lo siento, hola.

—Buenos días —me dice con una mirada de reproche, al parecer considera importantes las formalidades aunque estemos en confianza—. Esta es ropa de invierno. Tampoco hace tanto fio.

—Vamos a Hokkaido, a Sapporo, asumo que no lo conoces. ¿Es donde se hace el Yuki Matsuri? Medio metro de nieve por todos lados, castillos de hielo con hermosas luces, muñecos, la magia de la nieve. Morirás de frio.

Wolfram se toca el borde de su sweater liviano algo más preocupado y murmura _"no lo sabía"_. Alguien tendrá que comprar más ropa apenas llegue ¡y eso no ira por cuenta de la compañía! Me pregunto si su sueldo es igual que el mío. Tampoco sé si decir que es como yo, una persona que lleva una vida simple y ahorra la mayoría de lo que gana. ¿Eres un derrochador Wolfram?

Tomamos el avión y nos toca sentarnos junto a dos personas mayores. Esto sonara a que soy un niño y que Muraken tiene razón, pero ayer no pude dormirme hasta la madrugada porque estaba muy emocionado pensando en este viaje. Inevitablemente me da sueño, no creo que mi compañero me extrañe si me duermo ya que está conversando con el pasajero de al lado.

Me despierto por los golpes en mi hombro. Lo primero que veo son ojos verdes furiosos. Tienen una expresión en su rostro poco común para el hombre que, hasta ahora, me ha mostrado pocas expresiones extremas.

—¿Quieres despertarte de una vez, enclenque?

¿Enclenque?

—¡Vamos, rápido, muévete! ¡Tenemos que bajar! —me asusta su actitud y me muevo lo más rápido que puedo, bajamos a las apuradas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué corres? —le pregunto mientras apenas puedo seguirle el paso por el pasillo para buscar las maletas.

—No soporto ni un minuto más de conversación con la vieja que se me ha pegado.

Este Wolfram enojado es mucho más rudo, está rompiendo todas mis fantasías sobre su personalidad.

—Vaya, eres popular en todos lados.

—¡Como si ser popular con la tercera edad fuera un mérito! —me deja sin palabras—. Hubiera preferido viajar en tren aunque lo aborrezco si sabía que pasaría así todo el viaje.

—¿No te gusta viajar en tren? —La pregunta debería hacer sido: ¿no te gusta conversar con la gente? El cambio de tema parece sentarle mejor y recobra la calma.

—No. Me da nauseas, me mareo. Es aún peor en los barcos.

—¿Y los vehículos donde vas sentado al revés? como los colectivos o los trenes en la ciudad.

—Puedo sopórtalo si tengo una ventana, o si me siento de costado.

Ah, es ese tipo de persona. —Debe ser difícil. —No puedo comprenderlo en eso, no tengo ninguna clase de problemas con los transportes.

.

.

.

Mi habitación es hermosa, tiene todo lo que podría pedir y más. Incluso hay suficiente espacio para recostarme en el piso a hacer mi rutina de abdominales y flexiones de brazos. Como no necesitaba demasiado espacio en la valija para mis camisas y el único pantalón de vestir que traje, también he incluido una muda de ropa cómoda para entrenar. La primer reunión es cerca de las tres de la tarde y apenas son las 11.30, así que tengo tiempo para relajarme. Me cambio a mis pantalones de jogging y mi sudadera favorita.

Recuerdo que mi plan era llamar a casa de mis padres apenas llegara, así que antes de olvidarme de nuevo coloco la computadora sobre el escritorio. Tengo suerte de que mi padre siempre ha trabajo con computadoras y está acostumbrado a la tecnología, así puedo realizando las llamadas más cómodamente de esta manera, al usar el altavoz puedo ordenar mis cosas mientras hablamos.

—Hola, ¿pa?

— _Yuu, ¿ya llegaste al hotel?_ —es la voz de mi madre, puedo escuchar a mi padre de fondo diciendo algo que no llego a entender.

—Sí, acabo de llegar. Han sido pocas horas de viaje.

— _¡Me alegro! Yuu..._ —por la voz de mi madre parece que algo va mal—. _Papa y yo no queremos preocuparte, pero necesitamos avisarte que tu perro no parece estar bien._

Justo antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho golpes en mi puerta. Tardó en reaccionar porque continuo pensando en lo que ha dicho.

—¡Un momento! —le grito a la puerta—. Mamá llaman a la puerta, no cuelgues, es solo un momento mientras veo quien es.

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ —no me escucha tan lejos de la computadora, pero los golpes son insistentes y no puedo ignorarlos.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunto antes de abrir pero nadie responde, entorno la puerta, me sorprendo de encontrar a Wolfram— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué haces con esa ropa? —parece sorprendido por cómo me veo, lo último en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en lo que tengo puesto.

—No importa, ¿Qué pasa?

— _¿Yuu? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Yuu-chan?_ —la voz de mi madre se escucha por el altavoz. Por la cara de Wolfram creo que supone en una primera impresión que tengo una mujer en mi habitación.

—Estoy al teléfono. —No tengo ganas de esperar a que me diga a que vino—. ¿Puedes esperar un momento? No, mejor pasa y espera dentro, es algo importante y no puedo colgar.

Le dejo la puerta abierta y vuelvo a la computadora. Mi madre no ha dejado de hablar todo este tiempo así que le bajo el volumen.

—Basta, ma. Aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a P?

—¿Yuuri? No podía escucharte. No sabemos, pensamos que dormía pero ha estado tirado sin moverse mucho desde esta mañana. Estaba bien cuando lo dejaste en casa, pero se ve muy decaído. Shouma le está dando sus medicinas.

Intento no darle vueltas a si le ha llegado su hora, es inevitable que le pasen estas cosas por su edad pero no dejo de culparme por dejarlo solo. Tal vez no recuerda las visitas a casa, espero que no lo tome como si lo he abandonado. Pensar en lo peor me deprime.

—¿Puedes llevarlo al veterinario?

—Si —escucho como mi madre le dice a mi padre si puede sacar el auto—. Lo llevaremos ahora.

—Gracias. Llámame al celular, estaré esperando.

Corto la llamada rápido y tomo un respiro, Wolfram esta aun esperando.

—Disculpa eso, ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?

—¿Era tu perro? —me pregunta y me alegra su consideración.

—Sí, esta viejo, es inevitable que tenga decaídas.

Wolfram no me dice nada pero parece que le entristece la noticia. Se recompone rápido y se acerca. Me doy cuenta que tiene mucha ropa puesta, ¿ya tiene frio estando dentro del hotel?

—¿Qué haces con estas pintas? ¿Ya te has bañado? Y veo que no has acomodado tu equipaje. —Su acoso y su análisis me toman desprevenido—. Si no te organizas, no llegaremos a hacer nada a tiempo.

—Pero aún faltan unas horas para la reunión.

—No, no estoy hablando de la reunión. De ser eso te habría obligado a cambiarte apenas contestaste a la puerta. He venido a buscarte para almorzar.

—¿Almorzar?

—Tengo que invitarte. —Parece feliz y orgulloso, pero se molesta por tener que explicarme cuando no entiendo—. Me han dado a mí el itinerario y los datos de las reservas. Así que tengo que llevarte a almorzar.

Se ve contento de ser el que manda. Pero su actitud enérgica parece ser porque quiere levantarme un poco el ánimo, no debo tener la mejor expresión en este momento.

—Te veo en el hall de entrada en quince minutos, no me hagas esperar.

Cundo sale de la habitación no sé qué es lo primero que voy a hacer. Aun no puedo pensar con claridad. Termino por cambiarme lo más rápido que puedo, me pongo mi camisa blanca y los pantalones negros, tomo un abrigo pesado y bajo.

—Llegas tarde. —Mi compañero parece más conforme con mi apariencia, pero no está impresionado.

—¿No habías dicho quince minutos? Estoy a tiempo.

No es necesario viajar a ninguna parte, el restaurante al que vamos queda cruzando la calle. Es un lugar bonito. Es mi primera visita turística pero no la estoy disfrutando tanto como me gustaría porque estoy preocupado. La carta está repleta de especialidades tradicionales, todo suena bien, pero no tengo tanta hambre. Cuando levanto la vista Wolfram está concentrado revisando el menú.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —nos pregunta el mesero, ha venido al ver que yo ya no revisaba la carta.

—Sí, un ramen de la casa para mí.

Wolfram no pide nada, esta rígido mirando la carta.

—¿Señor?

Levanta los ojos y un rubor cubre sus mejillas. —¿Podría traerme la cara en inglés por favor? —parece que le ha costado decir eso.

—¡¿He?! ¿No entiendes la carta? —se enoja conmigo por evidenciarlo y me clava la mirada. Le da la carta rápido al empleado que se disculpa repetidas veces por no haberla traído desde el principio. Supongo que pensaron que no había problema con el cliente extranjero ya que estaba con un japonés.

—Hay algunos kanji que aún no he aprendido bien. [3]

—¿Cómo? ¿No puedes leer kanji? —cuando más lo evidencio más parece herir su orgullo. —¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? Un momento, si no entiendes los que lees, ¿cómo has hecho hasta ahora para vivir aquí? ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Es esa la razón por las que has tenido tantos problemas?

—¡Por supuesto que puedo leer kanji! —Se defiende de mis acusaciones— Es solo que aún me cuesta aprenderlos todos. ¡Estoy trabajando en ello! —Ha vuelto a hacer eso de voltearme la cara. Hace mucho no me ignoraba tan evidentemente.

Ahora lo comprendo, todo este tiempo ha estado usando más el inglés para comunicarse en el trabajo. Aunque su japonés hablado es muy bueno, no parece ser tan bueno para la escritura o la lectura.

—Si necesitas ayuda puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

—Tal vez lo haga.

Me rio un poco de su actitud. Cuando traen la carta nueva parece más relajado, como no tengo nada que hacer lo observo, la primer página que revisa es la de los postres.

—¿Cuál era el sukiyaki?

—¿Quieres sukiyaki? De haber sabido no pedía un plato para mí solo, esa comida está hecha para compartir. Es una fuente grande con fideos, verduras y otros ingredientes. Varía mucho según el lugar.

—Mmmh... —frunce el ceño—, ¿teppanyaki?

Sus ojos verdes son muy claros, casi transparentes. —Ese normalmente viene acompañado de un espectáculo, es un salteado a la plancha y lo preparan frente tuyo. A veces hay fuego, llamas grandes, fwwosh. —No parece convencido de querer algo tan ostentoso.

—¿Ya está listo para pedir señor?

—Si —dice con confianza y cierra la carta de un golpe—. Pollo teriyaki, agua y los cinco postres de la carta.

—¡¿Los cinco postres?! Si estas pidiendo por mi paso, no me gusta mucho lo dulce.

—¿Quien está pidiendo por ti? —me dice sorprendido—. Son todos míos.

Su elección de palabras es muy infantil. Llega mi ramen, el cerdo se ve bastante jugoso y trae abundante cantidad de piezas, suma más puntos extras porque el caldo es fuerte y sabroso.

—¿El ramen lleva carne? —me pregunta Wolfram y se me cae el trozo que estaba por comer dentro del caldo.

—¿Como que si lleva carne? —pregunto anonadado.

—El que probé tenía, pero solo era una porción y muy delgada. Tenía maíz dulce y lucia distinto a ese.

—¿Maíz dulce? —no puedo creerlo—. Oh no, caíste en la trampa del turista. Dime por favor que has probado ramen en otro lado luego de eso —Wolfram niega con la cabeza y llega su comida, lo primero que hago es revisar la calidad de su plato, quiero que al menos que coma bien aquí—. El ramen es... el ramen es especial. Hay mil maneras de hacerlo, pero los lugares que sirven en verdad un buen ramen son pocos. Lo mejor que puedes comer lo encontraras en algún puesto pequeño en un lugar alejado de la zonas turísticas. Si ves un larga fila afuera y tienes al menos veinte minutos de espera, ¡ese es el lugar correcto!

Wolfram parece tener dificultades con la salsa y los palillos, las verduras se le resbalan por el plato. Hasta ahora nunca había notado que cometía tantos errores en su vida cotidiana.

—Así que eso que has comido, pues es basura. Te han engañado completamente. El mejor ramen lleva muchas porciones de cerdo, gruesas y jugosas. La mejor carne es la que se deshace en la boca. —Para este momento el luce bastante triste, creo que lo que ha comido no se parecía en nada al ramen de mis sueños que estoy describiendo—. Los fideos deben ser frescos ¡Y nada de maíz dulce! Eso es un _nunca-jamás-ni-lo-sueñes_. No te decepciones, podemos ir a comer ramen cerca del edificio algún día cuando volvamos. La media hora de espera valdrá totalmente la pena, lo prometo.

—Mmmh, ok —me dice poco animado mientras le tiembla la mano.

—¿Necesitas un tenedor?

—¡No!

—No seas caprichoso, deben tener tenedores aquí.

—No es necesario —antes de que pueda llamar al mesero me detiene—. Necesito tomar costumbre.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Mi pregunta salida de la nada lo sorprende. Es algo que vengo preguntándome desde hace bastante.

—34.

—¡¿Eres más grande que yo?!

—¿Qué edad tienes? —me pregunta más interesado.

—33, aun me falta medio año para los 34, cumplo en Julio. No puede ser que seas más grande que yo, ¡te ves muy joven! ¿O es que yo me veo más grande? Las chicas de secundaria que me ven andando en bicicleta al trabajo se burlan de mí, pero siempre pensé que era porque ya no soy un adolescente, no porque realmente me veo como mi padre. He vivido engañado...

—Estas bien —me dice Wolfram totalmente convencido aunque sigue concentrado en comer su plato—. Tienes un bonito rostro, por supuesto que no luces viejo.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme por su sentido de la estética. Siendo yo un tipo promedio, nunca escucho comentarios como "tienes un rostro bonito".

—No creo poder tomar un cumplido de alguien que parece un príncipe salido de un cuento, ¿sabes? No hay duda de porque se pelean por ti las mujeres de nuestro piso, aunque la mayoría no se animan a acercarse porque luces totalmente inalcanzable. No se puede comparar tu cabello dorado, rostro perfecto y hermosos ojos verdes con el promedio doble-negro japonés. No podemos luchar contra eso, es como el día y la noche.

Una vez que termino de soltar la lengua noto que me mira extraño, me doy cuenta de que he hablado de más. Siento que hemos retrocedido en nuestra relación, la situación se ha puesto algo incomoda.

.

.

.

Estoy de vuelta en el hotel y no dejo de pensar como arruine el ánimo del almuerzo hace un rato. Aunque cambiamos el tema y continuamos hablando de otra cosa Wolfram parecía incomodo conmigo. Suspiro y me resigno a que seguramente ahora comenzara a volverse distante de nuevo. Tendré que cuidar más mi actitud de familiaridad con él, realmente no tengo idea como hacer caso al consejo de Ken para ser más amistoso sin parecer raro. Golpean a mi puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto antes de abrir. Wolfram sonríe ampliamente al verme, se ve más feliz que nunca, tanto que casi me deja ciego con una sonrisa del millón de dólares. Empuja la puerta y entra como si fuera su propia habitación.

—Yuuri, ¿qué haces que no estas vestido de nuevo?

—¿He?

—No me digas "¿he?". Vine a buscarte para la fiesta y aun no estás listo.

—Pero si estoy listo. —Wolfram enarca una ceja ante mi respuesta.

—¿Vas a ir así?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —me puse otra camisa blanca limpia y aunque solo traje un par de pantalones negros son de vestir y van con todo.

—Todo —responde brutalmente— No puedes ir a una fiesta de noche con la ropa de la oficina. Vamos. —Me toma de la muñeca y me arrastra al pasillo.

—¿A dónde?

—A mi habitación. Encontrare algo para ti.

Su habitación es igual que la mía pero las cosas están ordenadas de manera diferente. Comienza a revisar su maleta y me causa curiosidad una revista que hay sobre la mesa. ¿Una revista de modas? Cuando se da vuelta y me ve que la tengo en la mano me la quita y la tira en la maleta, creo que no le ha gustado que la haya visto.

—Ponte esta camisa, puedes quedarte esos pantalones. ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta al ver mi reloj y toma mi muñeca—. Quítatelo, no combina para nada. ¿No usas joyería verdad? —otra vez está revolviendo la valija.

—¿Joyería? Sobre eso, mis recuerdos son malos, no soy el tipo de hombre que sabe que comprar de regalo a una mujer...

—Vamos, rápido, cámbiate. —me reta cuando ve que no me he movido. Si él no tiene problema, entonces me cambiare aquí mismo—. El negro te sienta bien —me dice conforme con mi nueva apariencia, pero no creo que una camisa negra haga la diferencia. Además es de seda, demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto. Parece que tenemos la misma talla de ropa.

—No sé si me siento cómodo con esto...

—Estás bien. —Me sorprende cuando se acerca y me desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa, me coloca un collar al cuello. Tiene olor a colonia de hombre—. Con esto ya casi estamos. Aún tenemos veinte minutos, estaremos justo a tiempo.

—Sé que es una fiesta de coctel, ¿pero es esto realmente necesario?

—Por supuesto que sí. Si quieres tener éxito tienes que empezar por dejar una buena impresión a primera vista. Además, no podría dejar ir a mi compañero ir vestido así, terminaría avergonzadme a mí mismo.

Es verdad que Wolfram se ve diferente. Pero para mí, que ya me he acostumbrado a su presencia constante, su apariencia es magnífica no importa lo que lleve puesto. Recién ahora veo que su ropa es más elegante, su camisa también es de seda como la que me ha prestado, así que ya no me siento tan ridículo si el usa algo parecido. El verde oscuro queda bien con sus ojos, sus pantalones son blancos y no lleva joyería, solo un reloj dorado que siempre usa. En realidad es bastante simple, pero yo no tengo buen gusto para combinar así las cosas.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?

—Claro que no, aun no te has peinado.

—¿La peluquería también está incluida? ¿También vas a maquillarme? —pregunto irónicamente.

—¿Quieres? —su respuesta me asusta porque lo dice serio, peor luego se ríe. Su forma de bromear es complicada de entender.

Lo del cabello no es tan extremo como pensaba, no sé qué me ha puesto pero ha tardado solo unos minutos y ahora mis mechones se separan de una forma diferente a la habitual. Tengo el típico cabello negro, lacio y fino japonés, así que nunca he necesitado usar ningún producto especial en él para mantenerlo bien.

—Bueno, ahora si estás listo —cierra el frasco pequeño con el producto para el pelo y lo tira sin cuidado a su valija—. ¿Quieres verte? —no parece ser una pregunta porque me arrastra al baño.

La persona frente al espejo podría ser mi hermano perdido. Me veo tan diferente a primera vista que me da vergüenza pensar que saldré hoy así. Luego lo asimilo rápido y no voy a negar que mi autoestima ha subido algunos puntos y estoy contento de verme tan bien.

—Mucho mejor, ¿ves? No necesitas arreglarte demasiado para cambiar tu imagen. —Me dice mi nuevo estilista profesional tomándome por los hombros.

Es la primera vez que puedo verme junto a él frente al espejo, no quedamos como una pareja tan dispar como pensaba.

—¿Te interesa la moda? —la pregunta parece incomodarle un poco.

—No realmente.

Todo esto indica lo contrario, pero no tengo interés en esas cosas así que no seguiré preguntando.

.

.

.

El lugar al que vamos esta en este mismo hotel, es un salón que ocupa todo el piso más alto y tiene salida a la terraza. Hace mucho frio, así que ni se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de salir afuera, además allí solo están los fumadores y prefiero evitarlo. Cuando llegué a la mayoría de edad me encontré habilitado a beber o fumar con total libertad y sucumbí ante el ADN de mis padres, así que por herencia resulté ser un bebedor casual. Pero el cigarrillo realmente ha sido un no rotundo en mi vida.

Estaba nervioso por mis ropas, así que aún tengo un nudo en el estómago. El lugar está lleno de gente, las luces son bajas y el ambiente tiene distintos tonos de colores. Mi nerviosismo fue disminuyendo poco a poco al estar entre una multitud de personas que no me son familiares y no me prestan demasiada atención. Hay una barra al otro lado de la habitación, es libre, como no sé nada de cocteles me decido por un simple vaso de cerveza. No puedo ver a Wolfram, nos separamos apenas entramos.

Tengo una habilidad nata para ocultar mi presencia hasta volverla completamente cero, así que durante las fiestas mi campo de fuerza de impopularidad mantiene a la gente alejada. Me pregunto cómo se supone que este lugar este bien para una reunión de negocios si apenas se puede escuchar lo que se conversa por la música. No me siento cómodo, pero pienso en lo que diría mi hermano: "si es por trabajo tienes que esforzarte en hacer bien lo que sea". ¿Cómo sería hacerlo bien aquí? ¿Tengo que emborracharme y fregar el trasero de alguna secretaria como el tipo de al lado para ser exitoso? No parece destacar en excelencia en su carrera laboral, pero tal vez si anote un tanto esta noche.

Observando la sala me doy cuenta que el tipo que veo con una mujer pegada a él es nada menos que Wolfram. Me quedo mirando pero cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos corro la vista. Estoy en el tercer vaso de cerveza y decido que será el último, así que lo tomo más despacio. Mi curiosidad puede más, así que vuelvo a mirar si aún está ahí con la chica y me sorprendo al ver que aún me está mirando fijo. Aunque está conversado con varias personas me clava la mirada cada vez que puede, no estoy seguro si ir, pero me hace una seña con la cabeza.

La mujer que solo pude observar de lejos es muy bonita, usa mucho maquillaje pero no resulta vulgar y también lleva bastante joyería puesta. Su cabello es largo, lacio y negro. Tiene un aire sofisticado y parece ser un poco mayor que yo. Su escote es prominente, el vestido deja ver con detalle todas sus curvas. Es mi tipo, así que estoy celoso de que Wolfram haya conseguido su atención con tanto entusiasmo, sus pechos presionan contra su brazo mientras se pega a él. Igualmente no sé porque me lamento, es obvio que en cualquier situación siempre sería Wolfram el que se lleve la atención antes que yo. El resto de las personas que forman el grupo son tres hombres. El primero aparenta al menos diez años más que nosotros y está enojado por la presencia de Wolfram, me parece que tenía algo con esa mujer y ha sido desplazado. El segundo es muy joven y tiene una actitud demasiado alegre. Y el último hombre es un extranjero que aparenta nuestra edad, pero su actitud es muy seria y está claramente molesto por algo. Todos están bien vestidos y bastante arreglados, tienen una apariencia que encaja perfectamente con este lugar. Agradezco profundamente a Wolfram el haberme ayudado, creo que si estuviera aquí con mi ropa normal me sentiría muy mal.

—Él es mi compañero que he mencionad antes, Shibuya Yuuri —me presenta Wolfram. La mujer apenas me mira—. Ellos son los representantes de Süus.

¡¿Ellos son el cliente?! Wolfram me mira con cara de _¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_ Dar excusas de porque no estaba aquí desde el principio seria comenzar con el pie izquierdo, así que lo mejor será solo presentarme.

—Mucho gusto. Soy el otro encargado administrativo de este proyecto. Shibuya Yuuri.

En el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón tengo las tarjetas de presentación.

—¡Tú también eres muy joven! —Exclama de una manera demasiado efusiva el más joven del grupo. Es japonés, pero su forma de hablar es muy informal—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ah, lo siento, no me he presentado. Hemos hablado mucho por email, soy Hideki Kei, el manager del proyecto. Ellos son Takada Masaru-san y Martin Feras-san. Y esta mujer hermosa es Clara Tai.

Conozco a todas estas personas, pero nunca nos habíamos visto, ahora puedo ponerle un rostro a cada email. Feras es extranjero, ¿pero ella realmente es Clara? Nunca hubiera esperado una mujer asiática al tener un nombre extranjero. Me pregunto si habrá nacido en Japón u otro país totalmente diferente. Yo he vivido toda mi vida en Japón, pero en realidad nací en Boston. Murata Ken nació en Hong Kong, pero como yo ha vivido toda su vida aquí. Sé que no puedes dejarte llevar por las apariencias en cuanto a las nacionalidades. Hideki desplaza al resto y se acerca a mí de forma audaz, es de los que hablan con fluidez.

—Takada-san es el encargado de publicidad y medios sociales. Es quien se encarga de la apariencia general del negocio. Feras-san es nuestro contacto internacional, es supervisor del proyecto en general bajo las órdenes de la sucursal central en Alemania. Gracias a él podemos mantener la consistencia de la franquicia aunque estemos en otro país totalmente diferente. —Me siento un poco abrumado por su actitud tan resuelta, así que solo puedo asentir con "hum" y "aham" por el momento—. Clara es nuestra economista, es quien está encargada de los presupuestos e inversiones. Sin ninguna duda alguna ella es el centro de atención, en todo sentido.

Se ríe con la boca muy abierta y siento que invade un poco mi espacio personal. Me doy cuenta que tengo los labios apretados, empiezo a ponerme rígido y sé que estoy hablando muy poco. Wolfram me mira intensamente, quiere que haga algo. A pesar de que el último comentario de este chico fue algo descarado, Clara no parece afectada, apenas nos mira sin interés y se vuelve para decirle algo a Wolfram en voz baja con actitud coqueta. Me doy cuenta de que no está exactamente sobria. El hombre mayor japonés llamado Takada se me acerca, a diferencia de su mala actitud hacia Wolfram conmigo se comporta mucho más agradable.

—Déjame disculparme por mi compañero —me dice por lo bajo y apunta a Hideki haciendo un gesto de que ha bebido de más. Aunque él parece centrado siento el olor a alcohol en su aliento, seguramente yo también lo tengo—. Estábamos discutiendo sobre el nuevo menú justo antes de que llegara. El diseño está listo y la traducción al japonés ya ha sido aprobada. Quería agradecerle personalmente por todo lo que ha hecho para que lográramos llegar a la fecha de entrega a tiempo. Ha sido un excelente trabajo.

No he sido yo solo, Wolfram estuvo involucrado hasta último momento en eso. Algo me dice que Takada no le ha agradecido nada a él. Mi sentido de la justicia hace que desprecie un poco a este hombre que no es imparcial solo porque está enojado al perder su oportunidad de conquista.

—No hay porque. También debo agradecerle por todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho y la ayuda que nos ha dado. El diseño ha quedado muy bien. Wolfram se ha encargado de todos los detalles de las traducciones, así que no puedo aceptar todo el mérito por eso. Es una serte que su principal idioma fuera el Alemán.

—¡Eres de Alemania! —Clara se ha emocionado y sonríe demasiado—. Aunque debería haberlo sabido, aunque no quisieras contestarme antes. ¿De que parte eres?

La conversación ha dado un giro más personal, el hombre que hasta ahora no ha dicho una palabra frunce el ceño. Ella se está comportando egoístamente.

—Bielefeld —responde Wolfram cortante. Parece molesto.

—¡¿Enserio?! —su voz es aguda—. Tu apellido es el nombre de la ciudad, ¿está relacionado de alguna manera? Así parecería que tuvieras tu propio país.

Mientras ella ríe yo pienso que no es un país, es una ciudad. Aunque las preguntas personales deberían ser normales en una reunión así de informal, no parecen estar relajando el ambiente. Pero gracias a esto me he enterado algo nuevo de mi compañero que no sabía. Aún tengo bebida en mi vaso.

—Volviendo al tema del menú —interfiere Takada.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¿No estábamos discutiendo el tema de la cerveza? —Hideki pregunta con su sonrisa habitual—. ¿Shibuya-san, le gusta la cerveza?

—Sí, tomo ocasionalmente. Tal vez demasiado seguido —admito con sinceridad. Aunque no creo tener un problema de alcoholemia.

—¡Eso es perfecto! Entonces eres un conocedor del tema.

—No sé si puedo decir que soy un conocedor del tema realmente...

—No hay porque ser modesto, basta con que sepas lo básico para poder aportar buenas ideas, ¿verdad?

—No hay necesidad de molestarse en otras opiniones, tenemos aquí mismo a alguien de Alemania. Seguramente Bielefeld san sabe mucho de cerveza —interrumpe Clara. ¡No debo fantasear con pechos apretándose contra nada!

—Prefiero las bebidas blancas. —Eso fue un trago amargo para cortar con la dulzura, Wolfram parece no ser considerado con las mujeres que no le gustan—. Creo que Yuuri puede opinar mucho mejor sobre el tema que yo.

¿Es eso un pie para dejarme la conversación? No estoy seguro que sea verdad que no sabe nada del tema. Me clava la mirada. Está bien, entiendo, es mi turno de continuar la conversación por mi cuenta ya que he llegado tarde.

—¿Por qué habría de incluir cerveza el menú de una cafetería? —mi pregunta llama la atención de Feras pero quien me responde es Hideki.

—Bueno, siendo que las sucursales alemanas tienen un menú más amplio, se han tenido que seleccionar ciertas cosas que se incluirían en Japón y ciertas que no. Según los planes, esta será la primera de muchas sucursales en este país. El año que viene deberíamos abrir dos más y en el trascurso de los seis meses siguientes tendría que aumentar a un total de siete.

El que continúa la conversación es Takada. —El menú básico para Japón incluye tres tipos de cervezas, pero esta idea no ha sido bien recibida luego de la supervisión general de la gente de mercadotecnia. Asumen que la gente de este país no consumirá esos productos.

Por primera vez Feras interrumpe para decir algo, su acento en japonés es muy tosco, mucho más que el de Wolfram. —Excluir la cerveza del menú no es posible, es una insignia de la marca.

La conversación continúa entre Hideki y Takada.

—El problema es la perdida de dinero invertido en un producto que no vende bien. Son tres variedades muy diferenciadas una de la otra, han sido seleccionadas para tres tipos distintos de consumidores para cubrir las opciones básicas. Teniendo en cuenta que en Alemania dependiendo de la sucursal hay entre siete a quince variedades por local, la estrategia para Japón está pensada para aminorar costos desde el principio. Eso reduce la posibilidad de pérdida, pero aun supone problemas.

—No se puede comparar el consumo regional que tiene la cerveza en Alemania con el que tendrían aquí los mismos productos. La campaña de marketing ha sido diseñada con mucho cuidado, nos ha tomado tres meses de trabajo readaptar la imagen para venderlo en el mercado japonés. Esta apuntado a los hombres de mediana edad, pero asi y todo la idea parece no ser redituable. Las estadísticas en general dicen que los productos extranjeros tienen perdida, a excepción del vino.

—¿Por qué no incluyen una cerveza japonesa? —pregunto y atraigo la atención de todos. Me siento un poco intimidado así que tomo un sorbo de mi vaso y como nadie habla continuo—. No sé qué es lo que dicen las estadísticas, pero me parece que los japoneses consumen mucha cerveza. Es una opinión personal así que tal vez no tiene demasiados fundamentos, pero la gente aquí consume más cerveza japonesa que extrajera; incluso podría poner como ejemplo la opinión de mi propia familia sobre apoyar los productos originales japoneses pro sobre otros. Con una sede en esta ciudad tal vez podría ser una buena idea incluir en la carta la marca Sapporo. Aunque también están Asahi y Kirin dentro de las más populares, incluir la cerveza típica del lugar es un buen enganche tanto para los turistas como para la gente del país.

He logrado captar la atención de Clara por primera vez, me mira intensamente y hasta se suelta de Wolfram para cruzarse de brazos. —Incluso si es solo una marca de cerveza extra incluida, ¿tienes idea del gasto que sumaría a la tasa de inversión del negocio? Incluso las sumas serán mayores a largo plazo con el nacimiento de nuevas sucursales. Probablemente solo estés pensando en el costo del nuevo producto, pero es más complicado que eso. También están los gastos de transporte y reposición, entre otras cosas. Y al pactar con una compañía externa, esos gastos serán independientes de los del resto de nuestros productos propios. No tenemos mucho tiempo para resolver cambios tan grandes. ¿Realmente vale la pena arriesgar más dinero siendo que ya esperamos perdidas con los productos iniciales?

—Reemplazar una de las opciones alemanas por la japonesa no es posible, los productos aprobados no pueden cambiarse. Además, no creo que quitando uno de los productos originales para reemplazarlo por uno de otra marca aminore demasiado el gasto —dice Takada.

—El costo del producto nacional es mucho es más barato que el extranjero —dice Feras, es la primera vez que parece que hablara libremente—. La marca se fabrica en esta misma ciudad, por lo que el gasto en trasporte no será grande. Solo dado el caso de que el plan funcione y se extienda a las demás sucursales se tendrá que pensar en calcular el extra por traslado a larga distancia. Nuestro local está basado en el modelo alemán, pero hemos readaptado no solo el menú, si no el ambiente en general al mercado japonés. Incluir un producto enteramente nacional podría ser una buena idea.

Increíblemente está de acuerdo conmigo, mientras el resto le da vueltas al tema la idea parece quedar en pie. Incluso Clara, quien resulto ser mucho más profesional y seria de lo que esperaba, parece haber estar considerándolo seriamente. Wolfram me mira y me hace un gesto de aprobación mientras hablamos, eso me da más confianza que todo lo demás.

.

.

.

La fiesta ha llegado a un punto de no retorno, esto ya no es una reunión laboral para nada. Se parece a las fiestas luego del horario de oficina de la compañía, incluso veo un par de personas con corbatas atadas a la cabeza. Esperaba que al ser un lugar donde vendrían clientes y trabajadores de varias empresas sería algo más serio, pero estaba equivocado. Estoy mucho más relajado después de que la conversación anterior terminara tan bien. ¡He pasado mi primera prueba de hombre de negocios!

Pero mi pequeño momento de gloria ya ha pasado, ahora soy el mismo chico tímido de siempre. Como me he quedado solo, he vuelto a la barra y estoy probando algo extraño de color azul que me ha servido el barman. Ha incluido un pequeño show de malabares con las botellas y todo. Vuelvo a recordar mi pequeño éxito profesional y personal de la noche y sonrió, no tengo con quien brindar pero alzo el vaso en soledad.

—Chin, chin —dice alguien y el vidrio golpea contra vidrio. Un hombre joven que no conozco me sonríe—. Es un poco triste estar solo, ¿te molesta si me siento aquí?

En realidad no estoy solo, pero tengo sospechas de que Wolfram ha dado el brazo a torcer con Clara y no pienso entrometerme. —Puedes sentarte si quieres.

Tiene el cabello negro y largo por los hombros, se ve a la moda y parece del tipo popular con las chicas. Me recuerda un poco a Ken.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Es descortés no presentarse antes de preguntar mi nombre, pero dado que estamos en un bar y con varias copas encima supongo que no importa. —Shibuya Yuuri.

—Shibuya. ¿En qué compañía trabajas?

—SAG...

—¡Enserio! Yo también trabajo para Sistemas Administrativos Globales —deja en claro que sabe cómo se llama la compañía, así que le creo—. ¿En qué piso estas? Yo trabajo en el 7mo. Me llamo Terada Misato, mucho gusto.

Me extiende la mano con una sonrisa y me volteo hacia él para estrecharla. No parece un mal tipo y no soy buen conversador pero tampoco sé cómo rechazar a la gente cuando se me aproxima.

—Trabajo en el 5to. —Creo que debería intentar sacar conversación—. ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito?

—¿Mi deporte favorito? ¡No es una pregunta típica! Normalmente alguien preguntaría en que proyecto trabajo. —Lamento no ser normal. Aunque algo le resulta gracioso porque se ríe, o es que tiene demasiado alcohol en la sangre. Yo también me siento algo mareado—. Mmmh, mi deporte favorito, a ver. No creo tener ninguno en realidad, pero a veces veo algún partido de básquet y reviso las noticias en la gaceta de deportes en general. ¿Tú tienes algún deporte favorito?

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? A, si, Terada, eso. Terada se pone cómodo recostado contra la barra y se acerca un poco más.

—Me gusta el béisbol.

—Béisbol, he. Los uniformes están bien, son muy masculinos. Y realmente te interesa o solo lo usas para romper el hielo o como frase de ligue.

—Si hablar de béisbol me sirviera como frase de ligue no habría pasado casi toda mi adolescencia soltero.

Se ríe, es increíble que esta persona encuentre más simpático lo que digo que cualquier chica en nuestra primera cita. Me echo un poco hacia atrás y sigo tomando mi bebida. —¡No puede ser! Que desperdicio, te ves cómo alguien que atraería la atención fácilmente.

—No soy lo que se diría popular...

Siento que me están observando. Veo a Wolfram parado al otro lado de la habitación con un vaso vacío en la mano, parece molesto por algo.

—Pero te ves bastante bien. Cuando te vi aquí pensé que enseguida se acercaría alguna chica a hablarte. Pero pasó tiempo y seguías solo, así que imagine que no te molestaría que un hombre venga a hablarte.

—Ah, no me molesta. Creo que está bien charlar de vez en cuando.

Me pone una mano en el hombro y como se acerca más para hablarme me vuelvo a sentar mirando hacia la barra. La mesada está sucia, hay varias marcas de agua circulares y vasos vacíos. El ruido es fuerte, pero el chico de pelo largo me habla cerca bastante fuerte así que puedo entenderle bien.

—Me gusta tu camisa. Te queda bien.

—Gracias. —Pero no es mía. Me resulta extraño que me halague, comienzo a tener una sospecha.

—Oye, ¿no te gustaría ir a otro lugar? Conozco otro bar lejos cerca de aquí que-

—Lo siento pero él no va a ningún lado —dice una voz detrás mío. Es Wolfram, tiene una mirada severa—. Yuuri, ven conmigo.

Me toma por el codo y me aleja de la barra, no pude despedirme ni pensar mucho en lo último que estaba pasando. Llegamos a la ventana que da al balcón, hay muchas estrellas en el cielo nocturno, está despejado. Unas pocas personas fuman afuera.

—Yuuli —me dice con mirada severa. ¿Acaba de pronunciar mal mi nombre? —Escucha, me caes bienn así que te daré un conshejo.

—¿Estas borracho?

—¡Esso no importa! Escúchamee, no puedess andar ligando con compañeros de trrabajo o clientes. Eso solo te traerá problemass. Y como soy tu compañero, a mí también.

Solo en la última frase pudo pronunciar bien todas las palabras.

—Li-ligando. ¡¿Ligando?! ¿Me intentó ligar un tipo?

—¿De que estas hablando? Si era más que evidente. No me importa lo que hagas, no voy a juzgarte por eso, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho.

—Oye, espera un momento, donde está la chica.

—¿Qué chica?

—Clara, ¿no estabas con ella?

Wolfram se sorprende. —¿Porque estaría con ella? Cuando terminamos de hablar del proyecto me encontré con alguien que conocía de otro trabajo, he estado con el todo el tiempo.

—Me pareció que te molestaba mientras conversábamos, pero luego pensé que si te había parecido bien ir a otro lado con ella.

—No especules acerca de mí. No me gusta tener relacione con gente con la que trabajo. —La forma en que lo dice me da a entender que ha tenido problemas con eso—. Y te recomiendo que si quieres que te vaya bien pienses en hacer lo mismo y mantengas a tus citas lejos de la oficina.

Y yo que pensaba que era un casanova, me ha sorprendido que sea tan centrado.

.

.

.

Esta mañana me ha despertado un llamado de mi madre, P está bien. Gracias a eso mi estamina está al máximo y me he recuperado rápido de la resaca de anoche. Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de al lado un par de veces pero nadie contesta. Insisto.

—¡U-un fantasma!

—¿A quién le dices fantasma? Y por favor no grites, me duele la cabeza. —Wolfram no está en su mejor momento, esta blanco como una hoja de papel. Parece tener baja presión por las mañanas, o mucha resaca.

—Te traje la camisa por si la quieres guardar ahora, aunque preferiría quedármela y lavarla primero. Aquí está el collar. Gracias por prestarme tus cosas.

—De nada. Puedes quedarte la ropa si quieres, devuélvemela cuando volvamos. Solo ten cuidado al lavarla, no la metas al lavarropas.

—No tengo ropa tan delicada, creo que la llevare a lavar a algún lado.

—Como tú quieras —le resta importancia medio dormido—. Voy a ducharme, nos vemos en el hall de entrada en una hora, aún tenemos mucho tiempo antes de ir a la prueba de la sucursal.

—Ok.

Nuestro último compromiso durante este viaje es entregar la documentación impresa en el local y nos invitaran a probar todos los productos del menú. No estoy especialmente emocionado por esa atención especial, no me gustan las cosas dulces y no soy una persona que disfrute tanto el comer mucho. Tomamos un taxi para ir al lugar. Esta mañana nos despertamos con nieve varios centímetros de nieve y tenemos que viajar lejos del hotel.

—Mira, es la torre del reloj —comento mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

—¿Es un lugar importante? —me pregunta Wolfram.

—Oh claro que si —dice el conductor del taxi—, es prácticamente el emblema de nuestra ciudad. Es de los pocos edificios occidentales que han sobrevivido de esa época.

—Toda la ciudad parece ser un poco diferente a lo que he visto de Japón. Es más parecido a Europa.

—¿Son turistas? ¿De dónde vienen?

—No, soy japonés. Y él es de Alemania, pero trabaja aquí conmigo, así que no venimos por turismo si no por negocios. Pero nunca antes había venido a Sapporo.

—Entonces deberían volver y visitarla. La torre tiene un museo y también hay una tienda de regalos. El reloj suena cada hora. Además de eso, hay algunas exposiciones como la de las muñecas, pero no ofrece mucho más a los visitantes. Es algo triste, pero es lo que tenemos. Si puedo recomendarles algo, no se vayan sin visitar la fábrica de chocolate.

—¿Fábrica de chocolate? —hay emoción en la voz de Wolfram, cuando volteo a verlo sus ojos resplandecen.

—Sí, es la fábrica Ishiya Seika. También funciona como museo y ofrecen un tour con degustación incluida. La fábrica está dentro del parque Shiroi Koibito, si no han probado los dulces con ese mismo nombre, no los dejen pasar.

—Ah, sí, recuerdo esos dulces, mi madre los compraba seguido cuando era pequeño.

—¿Qué son los shiroi koibito?

—Unas galletas dulces con chocolate blanco dentro —mi explicación parece ilusionarlo más, no puedo ignorar su mirada de cachorro abandonado—. Si quieres podemos visitar el lugar por la tarde. Luego del almuerzo tenemos casi un día entero libre porque el vuelo es mañana por la mañana.

—No es que este desesperado por ir —dice aparentando que no le importa tanto.

—Si te comportas así la gente no sabrá si estás enojado o feliz.

La primera sucursal de Süus es muy hermosa. Tiene un estilo antiguo y moderno al mismo tiempo. No soy exactamente el adecuado para especular sobre esto, pero creo que a las chicas les gustara mucho este lugar. Imagino que vendrá más gente de mi edad o más joven, pero incluso podría ser un local visitado por colegialas. No está abierto al público, así que somos invitados especiales y estamos completamente solos al entrar.

La chica que nos ha abierto la puerta no es conocida, pero el hombre de actitud alegre que aparece tras el mostrador si lo es.

—¡Hola! Los estábamos esperando —nos saluda Hideki. Su personalidad no ha sufrido muchos cambios respecto a la de anoche, sigue luciendo una sonrisa enorme y hablando un poco fuerte.

—Hideki, buenos días —le saludo y Wolfram me imita en la reverencia.

Él se acerca y me toma las manos con firmeza, las estrecha sacudiéndome. —Es un poco tarde para decir buenos días —se ríe.

A pesar de que me he tomado la molestia de enseñar etiqueta japonesa a mi compañero extranjero no podrá usarla con este chico, es un caso bastante particular.

—Veo que han llegado. —El segundo hombre que aparece a recibirnos es Takada. Parece más tranquilo hoy y sin resentimientos con Wolfram. Ambos se hacen una reverencia, me siento orgulloso de que le he enseñado bien y la atmosfera es buena. Wolfram apoya sobre la mesa un sobre y le entrega el material que trajimos.

—Aquí están las copias impresas de las traducciones y el resto de los documentos. Y también hay un back up digital por las dudas. Son los mismos archivos que pueden descargar online, están actualizados, pero es bueno tener una copia a mano.

—Bien, perfecto. Muchas gracias. Hideki, ¿podrías por favor pasar los archivos del CD a la máquina del local?

—¡Por supuesto! —dice mientras hace un saludo marcial con su mano a la altura de sus ojos. Nos quedamos solos con Takada cuando desaparece detrás del mostrador.

—¿Tienen hambre? Es la hora del servicio especial.

—Un servicio especial para unos invitados especiales.

La voz femenina es conocida. Hoy ella lleva una camisa de manga corta hasta los codos abotonada casi hasta arriba, solo deja ver un lindo pendiente sobre su cuello. Está usando anteojos y una pollera negra ajustada hasta las rodillas. Tiene una apariencia totalmente diferente a la de anoche, es sexy pero de una manera profesional.

—H-hola. —Ella me sonríe. Se me encienden las mejillas y me rasco la cabeza nervioso. Es una costumbre que no puedo sacarme.

—Hola. —Mi compañero parece más paciente el día de hoy aunque no habla mucho.

—Bielefeld-san. Que gusto verlo. —Lamentablemente, la atención de Clara me dura poco, ella voltea hacia Wolfram y no parece haber nada más de su interés aquí.

La comida es buena pero hay pocos platillos principales y la mesa está llena de cosas demasiado dulces que no pienso tocar. Estoy algo taciturno.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me pregunta Wolfram cuando estamos solos.

—Nada —suspiro—, solo estaba pensando en mi mala suerte en el amor.

—¿Amor? —No suena como una palabra linda o romántica en su boca—. No sé si sea amor, pero ayer fuiste bastante popular.

—Si estás hablando del tipo del bar no cuenta, no me siento halagado por interesarle a los hombres. Aun no sé qué pensar de eso, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba ligando conmigo. El popular aquí eres tú, no yo.

—No estoy hablando de ese tipo. Todos estaban mirándote.

—¿He? Mirándome, ¿quiénes?

—¿Ni siquiera pudiste notar eso? Eres demasiado distraído, o demasiado tonto.

Creo que está entrando en mucha confianza como para comenzar a insultarme. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no noté?

—Había mucha gente mirándote. Pensé que era lo que buscabas. —No parece tan interesado en lo que me dice sino en la comida, otra vez es un pastel con demasiada crema—. Posando así en la barra solo, parecías están invitando a que se te acerquen.

—¿Posando? ¿Quién estaba posando? No soy ningún modelo o algo parecido. Además, estaba mareado y no me gustan los lugares con demasiada gente. Y no soy alguien que se destaque por su apariencia, por más que ayer tuviera un servicio completo de un estilista.

—Pues yo creo que estas muy bien.

La soltura con la que lo dice me impresiona tanto como su opinión sobre mi apariencia. ¿En serio piensa eso? No es la primera vez que lo dice. Creo que hay algo mal con su sentido de la belleza.

—Oye... ¿Cuántos postres piensas comerte?

—¿Hu?

—No me hagas ¿hu? ¡Has arrasado con casi todo lo de la mesa! ¿Tienes una especie de vórtice dimensional en el estómago o qué? Empezare a decirte _Doraelefeld_ si sigues así. A, no, eso sería si sacaras artefactos raros del estómago, no si desapareces dulces. [4] ¡Como sea! ¿No era que ibas a ir a la fábrica de chocolates?

—¡Claro que iré! —por un momento dejo ver su emoción y luego se recompuso—. Solo si tengo tiempo.

—No necesitas esconderlo más, ya me he dado cuenta lo que te gusta. Eres un niño por dentro.

—No soy un niño. Y se controlar mi temperamento.

—Yo no dije nada de tu temperamento. ¿Es algo que te dicen seguido? —Parece que di justo en el clavo. Ya que estamos hablando de manera sincera, me siento en confianza para preguntar—. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—Sí, dos hermanos mayores.

—Yo también tengo un hermano mayor. Así que somos ambos los menores de nuestras familias. ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

—Más o menos.

—Yo también.

Wolfram ha resultado ser bastante más simpático de lo que creía y he encontrado una cosa en común con él. Me distraigo mirando por la ventana, está despejado y hay al menos treinta centímetros de nieve en la vereda.

.

.

.

Y aquí estamos, el museo del chocolate. Un lugar que parece pensando para ser visitado en pareja, pero esta vez no he venido con Ken, que siempre me arrastra a estos momentos incomodos. Mi nuevo compañero es un rubio extravagante que atrae las miradas de todos. Extrañamente no es porque sea hermoso, sino porque parece estar sobreexcitado por el azúcar.

—Y-Yuuri, ¡¿Qué es eso?! —está apuntando unos robots extraños que se mueven y hacen un sketch cómico bastante extraño.

A estas alturas he dejado de responderle, no puedo seguir su ritmo. Me siento en una banca y estiro las piernas, el frio me las ha entumecido. Para llegar aquí tuvimos que tomar un tren y caminar quince minutos hasta el parque. Luego de pagar 600 yenes pudimos entrar al museo y recibimos algunos obsequios además de poder comprar en las tiendas. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y veo que aún está cerca.

—Oye, ¿ya terminaste? Si puedo elegir yo ahora me gustaría visitar la fábrica de cerveza. —Wolfram se acerca y apoya las manos en el borde del banco—. ¿Y las cosas que te dieron?

—¿Los dulces? Ya los he comido.

—¡Te los comiste! ¿No llevaras nada para tu familia, tus hermanos o algo?

—Mi familia no está en Japón —me dice apoyados sobre sus codos en la banca.

—Oh, lo siento. No pensé que estuvieran lejos. —Me siento un poco mal de saber que está solo, pero a él parece no importarle—. Entonces, ¿quieres venir a la fábrica de cerveza conmigo?

Su sonrisa es más bonita cuando esta relajado. —Seguro, vamos.

Tengo un mapa en el bolsillo, lo revisamos sentados en el banco y nos apresuramos en ir hacia nuestro próximo destino. El viaje de vuelta es más rápido, sabemos que necesitamos llegar antes del horario de cierre. Tomamos un colectivo y el recorrido tiene cierto atractivo turístico así que disfrutamos mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla. El edificio tiene aspecto europeo, le pido a Wolfram que me tome una fotografía con el celular frente a los barriles que adornan en la entrada. No soy de tomarme demasiadas fotografías, pero he recordado que mi padre me había hablado de este lugar así que quería tener un recuerdo. No podemos hacer más nada aquí luego de visitar la fábrica, así que decidimos ir al paseo de compras que está en el pabellón de al lado.

Todo está adornado con luces, tiene una cúpula de vidrio enorme y las columnas también están iluminadas. Hay un enorme árbol de navidad en el centro, supongo que Tokyo ya deben de haber terminado de armar las decoraciones también. El año pasado conseguí una cita a último momento, pero creo que este año no será una velada romántica. No me pone particularmente triste.

—Hay mucha variedad de cervezas y envases especiales. —No estoy seguro de cual llevar, así que tomaré una de cada una.

—¿Vas a comprar tantas?

—Sí, no puedo volver de Sapporo sin cerveza para toda la familia, todos toman. Además es la marca favorita de mi padre. Y como mi hermano me ha traído unos regalos grandes en uno de sus últimos viajes, no soporto que luego me eche en cara que no soy igual de considerado.

—Hum, tener hermanos a veces es difícil. Ya se ha hecho de noche —me dice mirando al techo. Los vidrios de la cúpula están negros.

—¿Quieres volver al hotel?

—Sí, aunque es una lástima tener que volver. Pero mañana tenemos el vuelo temprano.

—Al final, las cosas han resultado muy bien —le digo mientras recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado en tan solo dos días.

—Si —Wolfram sonríe. La estoy pasando bien con él, así que creo que no estaría mal compartir un último momento entre hombres para fortalecer la amistad.

—¿No quieres festejarlo? —le pregunto y levanto un pack de cervezas de una despensa que tengo cerca.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—¿Por qué no? Podemos comprar esto, o podemos ir a un bar para no tomar andando por la calle. He visto un lugar en el segundo piso que tenía cervezas extrajeras, tal vez encuentras algo que conoces.

—No, prefiero que me recomiendes algo de Japón. Según lo que me dijiste ayer, me han timado varias veces por no conocer cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Así que debería aprovechar que me expliques lo que sabes.

Me rio. —Así que me he convertido en el guía de turismo oficial de Japón. ¡Ok, allá vamos! Lo primero será la cerveza, luego tendremos tiempo para pensar en ramen u otras cosas.

Tardamos un poco en encontrar el lugar pero lo logramos. Es el mismo bar con aspecto rustico que había visto antes, nos sentamos en la barra uno al lado del otro. El lugar está atestado de gente y es bastante ruidoso.

—¡Una botella por favor! —Mientras espero que nos la traigan decido explicar a Wolfram como son nuestras costumbres—. Dijiste que no te gustaba mucho la cerveza, ¿pero no es algo tradicional de Alemania?

—No es que no me guste, si no que no tengo la costumbre tomar tanta. Prefiero el vino, o el licor. Pero es la bebida número uno del país y por supuesto que he ido a muchos festivales.

—No voy a mentirte, no se casi nada de Alemania. Pero puedo explicarte cómo es que tomamos los japoneses. —La botella llega a la mesa junto con dos vasos helados—. Primero, como japonés beber con tus compañeros de la universidad o del trabajo es muy importante. Es lo que te ayuda a volverte cercano a otros, incluso beber con los clientes es muy importante. Es la forma más fácil de relacionarte sinceramente con otras personas. Ah, eso ha sonado a algo que diría mi padre. Pero lo importante es que significa que estamos compartiendo algo de hombre a hombre, que ahora somos amigos.

Wolfram está muy interesado en lo que digo pero se está riendo de mi torpeza para explicarme.

—Segundo, es importante invitar la bebida al otro, es una cuestión de respeto. Así que yo te serviré a ti y tu tienes que servirme a mí siempre que el vaso este vacío.

—Amigos, ¿eh? Supongo que deberíamos brindar por eso —me dice mientras sirve mi vaso.

—Eso suena bien. ¡Por la alianza Alemania-Japón. ¡Kampai!

—¡Kampai!

Dos botellas vacías después tanto Wolfram como yo nos reímos fácilmente de cualquier cosa. La cerveza ha funcionado bastante bien como lubricante social incluso entre dos culturas totalmente distintas.

—Así que he estado haciendo todo mal. Se supone que para acercarme a los japoneses debería haber usado el alcohol —se lamenta Wolfram.

—Eso nos hace sonar un poco como alcohólicos, pero si, el alcohol es la parte fundamental de la socialización aquí.

—Ya lo veo, no has parado de soltar la lengua desde que tomaste el quinto vaso.

—¡¿C-cómo?!

—Los japoneses siempre me parecieron bastante reservados, pero me equivoqué. Ahora puedo ver cómo eres de verdad.

—No puedes echarme en cara ser reservado cuando tú te comportas igual. Incluso a veces te das aires de superioridad muy fácilmente. Por eso te odiaba al principio.

—¡Me odiabas! No sé de qué me sorprendo, yo te odiaba a ti también —él se está riendo con fuerza, de mí por supuesto.

—Pero está bien ahora. No me pareces un mal tipo.

—Tu tampoco, aunque te comportes extraño.

—Yo no me comporto extraño.

—Claro que sí, haces caras estúpidas todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Caras estúpidas?!

—Aunque es algo lindo, supongo —su forma de alagarme sigue siendo muy extraña—. Creo que estoy contento de haber encontrado un amigo.

No puedo evitar ruborizarme un poco, me rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—A eso me refiero con caras estúpidas.

—¡Basta! Y deja de reírte tanto si solo vas a hacerlo a costa mía.

—No creo que eso sea posible mientras continúes siendo tan enclenque. —Se levanta de la barra y toma su saco—. Es tarde, deberíamos ir volviendo.

Pagamos mitad y mitad, tomamos las bolsas con las compras y nos vamos. Al final termine comprando el pack grande de varias latas de cerveza antes de que saliéramos.

—¡Esta nevando!

—Oh, es muy bonito.

—Sí, lo es. Pero tenemos que apurarnos a llegar a la parada del colectivo rápido, si se desata una tormenta estaremos en problemas.

Corremos por la calle con cuidado, el piso está cubierto de agua-nieve y tenemos que sostenernos entre nosotros porque resbala. Hace tanto frio que se me pasa el mareo del alcohol rápido. En cuestión de minutos nos atrapa la lluvia a medio camino.

—¡No veo nada, así no poder conseguir un taxi!

—¡No parece estar pasando ninguno! —me grita Wolfram, me toma del brazo y me arrastra bajo una cornisa para alejarme del agua, la nieve y el viento—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Estamos empapados, la campera que llevo puesta está congelada y comienzo a temblar. Wolfram está igual, sus rizos rubios están pegados a sus mejillas y su aliento es blanco.

—No creo que podamos llegar al hotel rápido —me dice y se abraza sí mismo—. Creo que lo mejor es buscar un lugar para pasar una noche.

—Pero el vuelo es mañana por la mañana.

—Llegaremos a tiempo si nos despertamos temprano, solo tendremos que empacar rápido para llegar al aeropuerto. Prefiero eso a una pulmonía. Tienes los labios azules.

—T-tienes razón —mi voz se corta, mis dientes castañean. Es la primera vez que me quedo quieto desde que comenzó a caer la lluvia fuerte y he perdido mi calor corporal por completo—. ¿Puedes ver algún lugar cerca?

Vemos unas luces a una cuadra de distancia y tenemos suerte, es un alojamiento abierto.

—Espero que tengan habitaciones. ¡Hola, hay alguien!

Una mujer mayor aparece y se sorprende por nuestra apariencia. —Oh por dios, ¿Qué hacen fuera con esta tormenta? —Mira a Wolfram y automáticamente pregunta—: ¿Son turistas?

—No, solo es una casualidad que quedáramos varados en este lugar, estamos aquí por trabajo. ¿Tienen habitaciones libres? ¿Acepta tarjeta?

—Lo siento, solo efectivo. Y me queda solo una habitación doble, pero tiene camas separadas. Si no les supone un problema, necesito que uno de los dos registre sus datos.

—¿Qué te parece? —le pregunto a Wolfram.

—S-solo quiero darme un baño. T-tengo dinero para ambos —está pálido y se limita a tiritar rígido.

—La tomamos —acepto y me acerco para llenar los datos en el libro de huéspedes.

La habitación es pequeña y la calefacción ya estaba encendida así que es un alivio entrar a este ambiente caliente. La señora del alojamiento nos ha dado bolsas nuevas para las compras, las de papel que teníamos se han desintegrado y tuvimos que cargar parte de las cosas en las manos. Encontramos batas y toallas sobre las camas.

—¿Te importa si uso el baño primero? —me pregunta Wolfram.

—No, puedo esperar. Estaré bien si me saco la ropa mojada y uso la bata dentro.

Mientras se baña me cambio y por fin puedo relajarme sentado en la cama. Las cosas se han tornado extrañas teniendo que compartir una habitación, pero me alegro que nuestra relación se haya fortalecido lo suficiente como para no sentirme tan incómodo. No es como ir juntos a un onsen o un baño público, pero se siente similar. Podría considerarlo otro paso más en fortalecer nuestra relación de hombre a hombre. Abro una lata de cerveza y Wolfram sale del baño cuando he tomado la mitad.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —le pregunto y le extiendo una lata, él la acepta.

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor. Deberías entrar rápido, un baño caliente evitara que te enfermes. —Abre la lata de cerveza y se sienta en la cama. Me recuerda a un actor de películas americanas con esa bata y la toalla en su cabeza. Tendría que cambiar esa cerveza por un vaso de coñac para ser perfecto—. He dejado la ropa en el baño, está demasiado mojada para traerla aquí.

—Llevaré la mía también entonces. ¿Tu reloj tiene alarma?

Asiente con la cabeza y lo busca, confió en que se encargara de ponerlo a la hora adecuada para que lleguemos a tomar el vuelo. Tendremos que dormir temprano y levantarnos a la madrugada. El baño caliente me cala hasta los huesos, mi piel estaba fría como el hielo cuando entre y sentí como si me quemara. Aún tengo la lata de cerveza en la mano, la única razón por la que la estoy tomando es porque tengo sed, pero será la última de la noche, ya he bebido demasiado. Mi ropa y la de Wolfram cuelgan por todos lados en el baño, el único lugar libre que dejo es el inodoro porque es algo que usaremos, pero hay una camisa hasta en el lavamanos. Definitivamente tiene un sentido de la moda mucho mejor que el mío, puedo darme cuenta analizando todo lo que es suyo. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación lo encuentro dormitando sentado.

—Tenemos que ir a dormir ahora o no nos quedaran muchas horas para descansar.

—Solo estaba esperando que se seque mi cabello.

—Eres muy cuidadoso con tu apariencia.

—No, no me importa tanto. No lo haría si fuera lacio como el tuyo.

Imagino como sería el resultado si sus ondas estuvieran enmarañadas, ¿sería como un afro? Comienzo a sacarme la bata para dormir, es demasiado áspera.

—¡¿P-porque te estas desnudando?!

—¿Desnudando? Tengo puesta la ropa interior aunque este mojada, no estoy desnudo. Me incomoda esta bata, así que no dormiré con ella. ¿No te molesta que esté mojada? Hace calor con la calefacción encendida, así que está bien si quieres sacártela, no vas a enfermarte.

Lo piensa y no parece muy cómodo pero igualmente se la quita. Estoy acostumbrado a estar desnudo frente a otros hombres porque me gusta ir a los baños públicos seguido con Ken, somos habituales de uno que queda cerca de nuestro restaurante favorito. Pero ahora que lo pienso, los extranjeros no tienen esa costumbre. Igualmente, no tiene nada que no conozca y de lo que pueda avergonzarse. Sus músculos incluso me impresionan, quisiera saber qué tipo de rutina es la que hace. Mi confianza en mi físico acaba de mermar, no esperaba que me superara en ello pero es interesante saber que se ejercita.

Mañana es el viaje de vuelta a casa. Me pongo a calcular una nueva rutina para incrementar la cantidad de abdominales y flexiones de brazos que haré por día y me duermo en cuestión de minutos.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Omiai: también conocido como miai, significa "mirarse el uno al otro". Es una tradición japonesa donde se presenta a dos personas para considerar la posibilidad de casarse. Es una forma anticuada y muy formal de conseguir pareja, normalmente la familia se ve muy involucrada.
> 
> [2]Biseinen: el termino más conocido es bishounen que significa literalmente "niño hermoso" y se utiliza para adolescentes, pero biseinen significa "hombre hermoso joven" y es el equivalente para hombres un poco mayores. Wolfram tiene 34 en esta historia, así que ha pasado a ser un biseinen.
> 
> [3]Kanji: la escritura japonesa se compone de tres partes, dos silabarios llamados hiragana y katakana y los kanji que son símbolos con significados conceptuales. Existen unos 50,000 kanji, pero muchísimos no tienen uso ni en el chino ni el japonés (Japón tomo esta parte de la escritura del Chino, pero sus pronunciaciones y simbología es diferente). Los niños de primaria aprenden unos 4,000 a 5,000 kanji básicos durante su educación y un adulto japonés necesita conocer unos 6,000 básicos. Hay muchos son técnicamente específicos y no son de común conocimiento popular ya que no son necesarios para la vida cotidiana, pero se necesita cierto nivel para poder leer el diario o textos complicados. Un extranjero necesita saber al menos unos 2,500 para desenvolverse más o menos bien, pero es conveniente saber alrededor de los 4,000 básicos. Los kanji son un problema hasta para los mismos japoneses, es normal que se equivoquen al leer un símbolo, que se encuentren con uno que no conocen o incluso que no sepan exactamente como escribir algo de lo que hablan. A un extranjero que quiera ser traductor o interprete se le suele exigir saber más que la cantidad que sabe un ciudadano promedio japonés. Es más fácil hablar el idioma que leerlo o escribirlo.
> 
> [4]Doraelefeld: es un juego de palabras entre Doraemon y Bielefeld. Doraemon es un personaje de anime clásico súper conocido, es un gato azul sin orejas. Su habilidad especial es sacar cosas del bolsillo que tiene en la panza, Yuuri se confunde lo del bolsillo con lo del vórtice dimensional en el estómago que dijo antes y hace un mal chiste para tomarle el pelo a Wolfram.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Voy a dejarles unas aclaraciones sobre comidas típicas que salen en este capítulo, así pueden ahorrarse buscar cada cosa en wikipedia y saber rápidamente que son. Si no están interesados, pueden pasar a la lectura directamente, no voy a agregar notas para no interferir demasiado con el texto.
> 
>  **Tempura:** (天ぷら o 天麩羅天婦羅) (la pronunciación suele ser témpura) se refiere a la fritura rápida japonesa, en especial a los mariscos y verduras. Cada trozo de comida debe tener el tamaño de un bocado y se fríe en aceite a 180 ℃ tan solo durante dos o tres minutos. Antes de llevarse el trozo a la boca suele mojarse en una salsa (Tentsuyu) hecha a base de caldo, salsa de soja y sake dulce al que se le agrega ralladura de jengibre, ralladura de rábano y especias.
> 
>  **Rheinischer Sauerbraten:** Comida Alemana. Es un tipo asado de carne de res que se ha marinado en vino tinto, vinagre, caldo de verduras y mezcla de especias como enebro, pimienta, semillas de mostaza, etc.
> 
>  **Yakitori:** (焼き鳥, やきとり , lit. pájaro asado a la parrilla), es un tipo de brocheta de pollo y verduras. Es servido típicamente con sal o salsa teriyaki, que está hecha básicamente de mirin, sake dulce, salsa de soja y azúcar. El Yakitori es un acompañamiento común y barato a la cerveza en una izakaya.
> 
>  **Oden:** (おでん) es un plato donde se cuecen ingredientes diversos, entre los que pueden estar huevo, daikon, konnyaku, y chikuwa cocidos en un caldo de konbu y katsuobushi (Dashi), que a veces lleva mostaza como condimento.
> 
>  **Kara-age:** es una técnica culinaria japonesa en la que diversos ingredientes —comúnmente carne, y en especial la de pollo— se fríen en aceite. Se elabora marinando trozos pequeños del ingrediente en salsa de soja, ajo y jengibre, recubriéndolos ligeramente entonces con una mezcla condimentada de harina de trigo o fécula de patata y friéndolos ligeramente en aceite, de forma parecida a la tempura.

 

**Enredos de oficina - Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Es martes por la mañana, bajamos del vuelo hace un par de horas y estamos en la oficina. Ni Wolfram ni yo parecemos poder comenzar el día, estamos muertos. Él está desplomado en la mesa de su lado con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, aprovechando que aquí dentro nadie más que yo puede verlo.

—¿No te has dormido verdad?

—No.

La voz que me responde está lejos de ser la de siempre y apenas se escucha.

—¿Te sientes muy mal o algo? —Me preocupo un poco, sé que es de tener presión baja por las mañanas, pero tal vez el viaje a las apuradas y todo lo que pasó ayer lo hayan enfermado. Si necesita irse tendré que sobreponerme a avanzar con el trabajo yo solo.

—Estoy bien —me dice y se recompone en la silla, debajo de sus ojos verdes las ojeras son notorias—, solo estoy muy cansado. Deja de cuestionarme cuando tú luces igual o peor que yo.

Me sorprende que diga eso, no pensé que mi cara reflejara tanto mi cansancio.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—Horrible.

Que directo. Debería ir al baño a lavarme la cara y hacer un llamado a casa, necesito pasar a buscar a P cuanto antes.

.

.

.

— _Y esa es toda la historia Yuu. Solo era gastritis_ —me dice la voz de mi padre en un tono de disculpas al otro lado del teléfono. Está aliviado y a la vez avergonzado por preocuparme en vano, pero ahora no importa porque no podría estar más contento—. _No le digas a mamá que te conté que fue ella la que le dio yogurt y leche_ —me susurra, supongo que mi madre está cerca.

—No voy a decirle, pero específicamente deje anotado que no había que darle nada extraño.

— _Pero era solo leche, no era tan raro._

—No importa, no puede. Los perros en general son intolerantes, y P esta viejo y ya no puede comer de todo. Igualmente, no quiero darle más vueltas a eso, lo que importa es que no tenía nada.

La risa de mi padre es tan familiar que me trae recuerdos. — _Este perro viejo parece tener energía para rato, está aquí conmigo en mis piernas. Desde que se levantó no ha parado de moverse, lo único malo es que no conoce esta casa y se ha dado topes contra todo._

—No entiendo porque está tan hiperactivo.

— _Está feliz de vernos, eso es. Además debe ser emocionante explorar un lugar nuevo._

Tal vez estar todo el tempo con gente es lo que le hace bien.

—Pa, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Creo que esta es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar por el momento—. ¿Podrían tener a P con ustedes un tiempo?

— _Claro_ —él hace una pequeña pausa, sé que está pensando en los detalles—, _estamos contentos de tener compañía. Pero hijo, estas muy encariñado con él, sé que jamás lo abandonarías. ¿Pasó algo?_

—Lo voy a extrañar, además de que me sentiré solo en la casa sin nadie, pero ya no es un cachorro que pueda aguantar mi ritmo de vida. Se pasa el día encerrado solo y aunque lo saque al parque o tengamos un patio no es muy activo. Ha hecho más en un día con ustedes que en un mes conmigo.

— _Entiendo, los viejos necesitamos hacernos compañía_ —se ríe con fuerza—. _Más te vale venir a visitarlo seguido. Hoy te escucho más decaído que de costumbre, si hay algo más de lo que necesites hablar sabes que mamá y yo estamos aquí para ambos._

—Solo estoy cansado, es el trabajo. No he dormido casi nada desde ayer y vine directo del aeropuerto, es inevitable. Las cosas están bien, en realidad, están mejor que nunca. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, prefiero dejarlo para el fin de semana.

— _Me alegro de oír eso. Le avisaré a tu madre que vas a venir, se pondrá contenta._

—Los llamo en la semana para confirmar. Adiós pa.

— _Adiós hijo._

Terminada la conversación y sintiéndome más tranquilo que nunca voy para la cocina. Wolfram está aquí de espaldas preparando algo.

—¿Estás haciendo café? —le pregunto normalmente pero como lo he tomado desprevenido se ha asustado.

—Por favor avísame cuando entras así. —Creo que no lo he encontrado en su mejor momento, parece más vivaz que está mañana pero está enojado. Por suerte, no es conmigo—. Estoy llenando la cafetera. Odio que la gente solo deje un poco del alto de un dedo como excusa para no hacer más. ¿Qué, no entienden que sería lo normal hacer más cuando te sirves la última taza?

—Pasa en todas y cada una de las oficinas. —Miro lo que está haciendo y no parece saber del todo como funciona la máquina—. Necesitas otro filtro. Creo que están por aquí.

—No me importa si pasa en todos lados, me importa si pasa aquí y soy yo quien tiene que estar llenándola todo el tiempo.

—¿Has hecho el café antes? No pareces muy seguro de cómo se usa esa cafetera.

—Sí, he tenido que hacer varias veces —me responde más calmado, incluso un poco apenado—. Aun no se bien cómo funciona, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

Creo que ya le he escuchado decir esa frase antes. Llevo el filtro y le muestro como hacerlo rápidamente. —Lo mejor es usar la jarra para medir el agua. El filtro debería cambiarse cada vez, pero a veces solo agrego café y hago más si estoy apurado. En realidad, no debería hacer eso, pero bueno.

—¿Qué cantidad le pones?

—Más o menos hasta aquí.

—Ah, Shibuya —interrumpe una persona que conozco y acaba de entrar. Al ver a Wolfram saluda con la cabeza—. ¿Hacen café?

—Sí, ¿vienes a buscar?

—Sí, Yamashita también —aclara mientras entra otro de nuestros compañeros de piso.

Los conozco a ambos pero Wolfram no, así que me encargo de las introducciones. —Ellos son Yamashita y Kobakawa. Nos sentábamos en la misma área antes de que me mudara, trabajan juntos para mantenimiento web. Él es Wolfram, mi compañero en el proyecto de Süus.

—Mucho gusto —dice Yamashita y prefiere extenderle la mano antes que hacer una reverencia.

Wolfram no esperaba ese saludo, así que tiene que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y termina limpiándose la mano en el pantalón aunque parecía reacio a hacerlo. Luego le extiende la mano a Kobakawa que no se lo esperaba. Las presentaciones suelen ser accidentadas porque la mayoría de aquí no sabe cómo comportarse con él, es gracioso verlo de afuera ahora que yo he superado ese problema.

—Mucho gusto, soy Wolfram.

—¿Esta bien usar tu nombre de pila? —preguntó Kobakawa, aunque conmigo siempre se comporta alegre, es el más tímido de los dos frente a Wolfram. Automáticamente parece resguardarse detrás de la persona a su lado aprovechando que tiene baja estatura.

—Si él lo dice, haz como en roma ¿verdad? —bromea Yamashita y le palmea un hombro echándolo hacia el frente de nuevo. Kobakawa está apenado y parece que le va a costar hablar durante un rato—. Escuchamos que han hecho un viaje, ¿cuándo han vuelto?

—Hoy mismo por la mañana —responde Wolfram. Me pasa una taza de café y luego extiende la mano para ofrecerse a servirle a Yamashita, al parecer es consciente que es el más natural para relacionarse. Servirle a Kobakawa luego se vuelve más fácil y mejora los ánimos entre ellos. Wolfram está aplicando los consejos que le di sobre la cerveza en otro ambiente, y está funcionando.

Me alegro de no haber estado borracho cuando le di esos consejos. Mi padre tiene la costumbre de tomar hasta ponerse rojo y decir muchas estupideces, aprendí por las malas que no tenía que confiar en consejos de borracho. Si Wolfram terminara haciendo algo tonto por mi culpa luego no sé cómo me haría cargo.

—¿Hoy mismo? Debe de ser duro, ¿no están cansados?

—Estoy hecho polvo —dice Wolfram y se ríe. Toma un sorbo de su café y le agrega azúcar—. Creo que voy a necesitar que sea un café doble. Pero ha sido un buen viaje, se siente bien estar de vuelta luego de obtener buenos resultados.

Su actitud relajada ha creado un buen ambiente. Hasta antes de que entrara alguien más a la cocina estaba demostrando una personalidad avasallante, pero aunque ahora continua igual de enérgico se muestra abierto y amigable. No me parece una muestra de falsedad, creo que solo tiene cuidado frente a quien dice o hace ciertas cosas.

Yamashita se ríe. —Entiendo cómo es eso, hay días que no puedo dejar la taza de café sobre la mesa. Es indispensable tomar una por la mañana.

—¿Cómo les va a ustedes con lo suyo? —le pregunto a ambos.

—Bien —el que responde es Kobakawa de forma más alegre—, hemos terminado una migración que ha sido de locos. Pero ha salido de maravilla así que tendremos un tiempo para descansar, hasta que se den cuenta de todo lo que han dejado pendiente.

—Es ley. Terminamos, enviamos todo y luego se dan cuenta de la acumulación de errores que han quedado en vivo. Estaremos unas semanas con muchas asignaciones para arreglar tonterías como un punto de más, o una coma.

—¿Eso no supone un problema? La cantidad de errores que se han filtrado quiero decir —pregunta Wolfram.

—No, mientras la página no se caiga a pedazos estando en vivo en realidad no importa. Son los mismos clientes los que apresuran y marcan errores que reportamos como de baja prioridad. A veces impresiona lo que deciden dejar pasar a la versión en vivo cuando están sobre la fecha límite, siendo que al principio todos se muestran detallistas.

—Si el cliente lo pide, dale lo que quiere. Al menos así funciona para las migraciones, ¿verdad? —le digo a Kobakawa recordando algo que me había comentado hace tiempo. Él ríe y su humor mejora del todo, ya es el mismo que he conocido siempre y no parece sentirse incómodo con Wolfram.

—Así es, aunque es importante aportar ideas y soluciones a todo, también hay que saber cuándo dar el brazo a torcer por más que pidan algo que resulte incoherente. A ellos les funciona, prefieren esto a no poder cumplir con la fecha de lanzamiento programada. Eso sí sería un problema grave, no llegar a tiempo es lo que más nos preocupa siempre.

—Lo importante es dejar contento al cliente —dice Wolfram sonriendo con confianza.

—Si, al parecer nos está yendo bien a todos. Eso genera un ambiente más agradable. —Yamashita parece recordar algo y le da un toque con la mano a su compañero—. Kobakawa porque no les das un folleto, ¿los tienes encima todavía?

—Oh sí, tengo algunos siempre conmigo.

Mientras el busca y nos entrega una copia de tamaño A5 Yamashita nos explica. —Ya que hablamos de ambientes agradables, se ha estado organizando un evento por mail desde hace unos días, pero seguramente no se han enterado. Es una cadena larga, así que para resumirlo, este viernes habrá una salida después del trabajo.

—La mayoría de los proyectos del piso parecen ir bien, últimamente está todo tranquilo y hay tiempo para relajarse un poco. Como según la votación previa mucha gente confirmó que iría, decidimos ponerle fecha y hacer los afiches.

Miro el panfleto, incluye la fecha y hora en grande y el resto son adornos. Se ve bien, se nota que se ha ofrecido alguien del área de diseño a hacerlo. Pero algo me preocupa.

—¿Es un goukon?

—No recuerdo haber visto ese email. Ya he revisado todos los que tenía pendientes antes de venir aquí —dice Wolfram observando el papel que acabo de pasarle.

—Ah bueno —Kobakawa está apenado de nuevo pero en confianza—, en realidad no estás agregado. Yamashita envió el primer mensaje pero no copio a todos, luego fueron agregando gente pero nadie se animaba a ser el primero en copiarte.

—Las chicas ha estado bromeando y pidiendo que alguien lo haga, pero nadie parecía haber hablado contigo nunca.

—Bueno, llevo poco tiempo aquí, creo que con quien más he hablado de este piso es con Yuuri.

Cuando Wolfram usa mi nombre de pila ellos me miran instintivamente, pero parecen asumir que está bien siendo un caso especial. Wolfram y yo no somos tan cercanos, pero él igualmente usa mi nombre sin honoríficos. Tampoco puedo decir nada porque yo estoy usando su nombre de pila desde hace un tiempo.

—Bueno, ahora se conocen. Pueden agregarlo ustedes a la lista, o si prefieren lo haré yo, aunque no sé si me ha llegado ese email porque hoy solo he leído los más importantes primero.

—Si no les importa, creo que lo mejor sería no agregarlos —dice Yamashita—, queremos que vayan las chicas.

—Si saben que has leído lo que han estado diciendo sobre invitarte o no, seguramente varias no quieran ir luego. No es que haya nada malo, pero han estado insistentes con el tema y creo que les dará vergüenza.

—No hay problema, el folleto tiene los datos, eso es lo más importante. ¿Qué es un goukon?

Yo sabía que preguntaría. Y también se cuál es el plan de estos dos y de todos los hombres de este piso. —Significa que tú te has convertido en la carnada.

Eso apena a mis compañeros japoneses, pero se ríen.

—Eso suena bastante mal, pero creo que si es algo así. —Yamashita aun ríe, pero Kobakawa vuelve a dar un paso atrás—. Él realmente quiere que las chicas de recepción vengan, especialmente una en especial, ¿verdad? —El pobre tipo es echado al frente de nuevo y no sabe dónde meterse, no puedo evitar sonreír abiertamente—. Creo que el goukon es algo muy de aquí, no sé bien cómo explicarlo.

—Es una cita grupal, a ciegas —decido explicar, después de todo soy el representante japonés oficial de mi compañero extranjero—. Hombres y mujeres solteros se juntan a comer y tomar algo para ver si consiguen pareja. No es nada raro que se organicen entre grupos de amigos pequeños, pero he ido a alguno que otro grupo algo más grande organizado en la universidad. Lo más importante es que haya el mismo número de hombres que de mujeres.

—No sabía eso —murmuró bajito Wolfram más para sí mismo que para nosotros. Creo que lo he escuchado decir eso varias veces antes. Está pensando sobre el tema—. No estoy seguro.

—¿Tienes novia? ¿O alguna chica importante? —pregunta Kobakawa muy interesado, parece que le interesan las cosas relacionadas al amor.

—Oh bueno, creo que era de esperarse que no estuviera soltero —le dice Yamashita.

—¿He? No, no tengo a nadie.

Así que Wolfram es soltero. Yo también esperaba que tuviera a alguien, creo que lo sospeché desde que rechazo a Clara tan abiertamente. Aunque por lo que veo no parece particularmente interesado en el amor. Me mira.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Oh si, por favor. Sabía que estabas soltero, Shibuya.

¿Por qué yo si tengo la fama de soltero? ¿Qué? ¿Me lo ven en la cara o algo?

—Ustedes se llevan bien, si Shibuya lo acompaña creo que se sentiría más cómodo —intenta convencernos Yamashita.

—En realidad no estaba planeando ir yo tampoco. —Pero no me dejan excusarme.

—¿Pero no habías sido rechazado hace poco por una mesera? Aquí podrías encontrar otra chica, te apoyaremos —me pregunta Kobakawa.

—¿C-cómo? No he sido rechazado, ¿quién ha dicho eso? —Esto me avergüenza un poco.

—Ah, ¿entonces ella acepto salir contigo? No me había enterado de eso —dice Yamashita.

—Ella ya tenía a alguien, así que ni siquiera llegue a invitarla a salir. Pero ese no es el caso, ¿por qué todos saben sobre mi vida amorosa?

—Lo leímos en los emails.

—¿En los emails? —me sorprendo. Ahora quiero leer esos mensajes—. ¿Porque hablarían de mí en los emails?

—Han sido las chicas, en realidad son ellas las que no paran de escribir cosas aunque nosotros estemos copiados. Se ha llenado de spam, es un poco molesto recibir tantos mensajes al día —se queja algo molesto Yamashita—. Pero también son interesantes los chismes, aunque creo que no me gustaría ser parte de ellos.

—No te preocupes, no hay nada malo. Lo que he leído ha sido solo eso.

—¿Las chicas hablan de mí? ¿Porque habría de interesarles?

—Quieren que vallas. —Eso me ha sorprendido, no puedo decir que no me ilusiona un poco pero tengo la sospecha de que me pincharan el globo pronto—. Ya tienes tu propia oficina y estás junto con Wolfram, has entrado en la mira de la comidilla de ellas.

Las recepcionistas están en este mismo piso, pero es un área completamente diferente. Solo podemos cruzarnos en el comedor. El resto de esta área está lleno de hombres y en su mayoría somos todos jóvenes, es normal que todos quieran asistir a este evento, es una gran oportunidad.

—¿Ahora que trabajo con Wolfram creen que hay alguien que podría convencerlo más fácilmente de ir?

Wolfram me mira curioso. No te preocupes, ya no me caes mal, así que no voy a ponerme celoso porque te lleves la atención de las recepcionistas más bonitas y yo sea ignorado.

—En realidad, creo que eso es lo que pensábamos los hombres. Hasta ahora no había nadie que pudiera preguntarle de ir —dice Yamashita y le sonríe a Wolfram—. Pero ya nos conocemos mejor, así que podemos preguntarte directamente. Las chicas en realidad quieren que vayas porque hay un par que les interesaría conocerte —me dice mirándome a mí.

—Ok, eso es nuevo. Quiero ver esos emails. Nunca se ha acercado ninguna de las mujeres del piso a hablarme, así que no puedo creer que alguna esté interesada. Esta es la primera vez que me siento popular en mi vida.

—Si tú vas, yo voy —me dice Wolfram.

—¿Quieres ir? —me sorprendo—. ¿Conoces a alguna de las chicas?

—No, no conozco a ninguna. Solo he hablado con una que otra contadora del segundo piso.

—Es una cita a ciegas, pero puedo asegurarte que las chicas de este piso son bonitas —dice Yamashita.

—No me importa mucho eso, en realidad no estoy interesado en buscar pareja. Solo quiero ver como es un goukon. No sé si me gustará alguien o no, ni tampoco busco una amante, pero podré conocer gente nueva.

—Creo que no importa si no decides quedar con nadie luego, pero tendrás que intercambiar emails y también pedirán tu número de teléfono. Aunque puedes no dar el número, quedaría mal si ni siquiera entregas tu correo —le advierto.

—Además, preguntarán cosas personales, querrán saber de ti, tus relaciones pasadas, algunos chismes. Y otra cosa importante, los hombres pagan la cuenta. —Dice Kobakawa—. ¿Realmente estás bien con eso?

Wolfram parece estar pensándolo mejor. —Está bien. No tengo nada que esconder. Si me envían solo mensajes por email no creo que se torne tan molesto. Y si se diera el caso, puedo rechazarlas de forma directa.

—La cadena donde estamos se llenará de lágrimas de las chicas rechazadas.

—Pero a nosotros no nos afecta —dice Yamashita—. Me aseguraré de pararme detrás de ti para recibir lo que rebote.

—Eso es bastante triste. —Me deje llevar y dije lo que pensaba, odio cuando me pasa esto. Tengo suerte y él no lo toma a mal.

—No me importa, no es como si estuviera buscando amor.

Esta vez me contengo de comentar nada. Pero si estamos hablando de sexo sin amor, soy un anticuado. En realidad no estoy interesado en todo esto más que por curiosidad, pero nunca he pasado una noche con alguien porque sí. Mis parejas han sido todas serias, por más que algunas duraran poco.

—¿Pero por qué habría de gustarle a todas? No pueden estar tan seguros.

Se lo ve tan inocente y modesto que los tres tenemos ganas de llorar.

—Estamos seguros —decimos todos.

.

.

.

Tenemos poco trabajo, casi no están entrando emails y no me han agregado a la gran conversación con chismeríos que quería revisar.

—¿Hay algo importante que tenga que saber? —me pregunta Wolfram.

—¿Sobre el goukon?

—Sí.

Parece aburrido, yo tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que tomare mi rol de asesor japonés.

—Bueno, creo que hay varias cosas que está bien saber.

—Creo que he entendido lo básico, ¿pero cuál es la diferencia entre esto y un after office?

—Oh bueno, creo que en este caso parece más eso que un goukon, pero hay ciertas reglas. Ya te dije que tenían que ser la misma cantidad de hombres que de mujeres, por eso Yamashita está organizando a los hombres, y él debe conocer a una chica que está organizando con sus conocidas.

—¿Siempre lo hacen así?

—Sí. Además, quienes organizan tienen que encargarse de reservar un lugar donde los precios sean buenos. Y se hace una pequeña introducción por persona antes de hablar libremente con quien quieras. Lo más seguro es que se haga algún juego para beber.

—¿Otra vez beber para socializar? ¿No pueden hablar con otras personas si no están entonados? —se ríe.

—Me declaro culpable. No puedo hablar bien si el alcohol no me afloja primero.

—Últimamente estas más hablador aunque no estés tomando.

—Eres un hombre, y además pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en la oficina. Pero allí tengo que hablar con chicas.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Te estoy odiando un poco. Lo haces sonar tan fácil. —Estoy bromeando, pero lo envidio realmente—. Nunca se me dio bien hablar con la gente y me cuesta entender a las mujeres.

Wolfram parece estar pensando en algo. —No creo que nadie entienda a las mujeres.

—Entonces es lo mismo para todos los hombres del mundo. Volviendo al tema. Mi consejo es que aunque no estés seguro de que te guste alguien, pidas el email de todas las chicas, sino puedes herir sus sentimientos.

—Bien, pediré todos entonces, gracias por avisar.

—A ver, ¿qué más puedo decirte? Es probable que pregunten cosas embarazosas, está bien si no respondes, pero si dices que no a todo quedarás mal.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Cómo hasta que edad me orinaba en la cama, o si lloraba porque no podía encontrar a mis hermanos jugando a las escondidas?

Eso suena a que lloraba cuando no encontraba a sus hermanos jugando a las escondías. Es algo lindo que a las chicas les encantaría de escuchar. Supongo que de pequeño debía verse extremadamente tierno, algo así como un querubín regordete con rizos dorados.

—Tal vez, pero debes recordar que es una cita a ciegas. Van a preguntar por tus ex novias, ex amantes, cuantas tuviste, como eran, si hay detalles graciosos o hasta vergonzosos de tus relaciones. Incluso, si están lo suficientemente borrachos, van a preguntar detalles sexuales.

—Hay algo que me intriga. Si son capaces de indagar hasta en la vida sexual de alguien borracho siendo tan tímidos en el día a día, ¿cómo pueden soportar verse la cara al día siguiente? Si sales, bebes y haces una estupidez, luego tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias.

—No sé qué decir, no recuerdo haber hecho demasiadas cosas de las que me arrepentiría. Suelo beber pero soy consciente de lo que hago y lo que no. Pero si hay gente como la que dices, aunque yo no soy uno de ellos, no me gusta hacer el ridículo porque no se lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Al menos eso suena coherente.

—Pero es una cuestión cultural. No importa si vas con tu jefe, el primer ministro o un cliente. Una vez pizas el bar, obtienes la licencia oficial de borracho, incluso si no tomas una gota de alcohol, puedes decir o hacer lo que quieras porque todo vale. Así como están los goukon, también están los nomikai. Tú lo llamaste after office, pero aquí eso sería un nomikai. También se da un discurso introductorio y luego se puede beber y comer conversando libremente, pero no es para buscar pareja, es para fortalecer lazos de amistad y pasar un buen rato. Ah, he recordado algo importante. ¿Recuerdas que te explique que debes servir a otros? Durante el Goukon las chicas servirán a todos los hombres, no estás obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Está mal si lo hago?

—No, pero es probable que no puedas. Si vacías el vaso van a llenarlo de nuevo enseguida, y ellas se sirven solas.

Wolfram está anotando mientras escucha, lo hace tan sutilmente que nunca se ve como si no estuviera prestando atención.

—Ya que estás anotando...

—Ah, lo siento. Es solo una costumbre.

—No importa, yo también lo hago. Desde la secundaria tomé la costumbre de anotar cosas importantes mientras conversaba, incluso entre amigos. No tengo buena memoria. —Él sonríe—. Los nomikai son bastante tradicionales, pero en la universidad se llama konpa a esas reuniones. Son comunes, y hay varios tipos, como el konpa goukon. Creo que ya entiendes la idea general de todo esto.

—Sí. Aunque parece más complicado que a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Todo tiene sus reglas, y usan distintos nombres para cosas que parecen todas iguales.

Wolfram parece no entender bien del todo, se echa para atrás en su silla y resopla por la nariz.

—Ya te acostumbraras.

.

.

.

Bueno, aquí estamos. El viernes ha llegado y toca la hora de ir hacia el lugar del encuentro.

Wolfram y yo salimos de las oficinas envueltos en un ambiente extraño para ambos ya que nunca nos hacemos tanta compañía fuera del edificio, pero aunque se siente cierta falta de cercanía no ha sido tan incómodo. Después de todo, el viaje de negocios nos ha aflojado a la fuerza respecto a nuestra relación que empezó por mal camino.

El lugar que han elegido es un salón de reuniones que consta de una sola habitación grande con mesas largas dispuestas dos líneas, me asombra que han logrado reunir alrededor de treinta personas y lo han llenado. No sé hace cuanto están planeando esto, pero al comenzar las breves presentaciones no me asombra escuchar que aquí hay gente de otras compañías. Wolfram no es el único extranjero, he llegado a ver a lo lejos un tipo de pelo negro y tez morena, otro que parece más joven y se la pasa muy sonriente y una chica castaña y delgada de ojos hundidos. A pesar de que todos ellos llaman la atención, no pueden competir ni a la legua con el aspecto terriblemente encantador del caucásico rubio biseinen.

Está prohibido fumar aquí dentro, pero hay una especie de recibidor bastante pequeño donde los que fuman pueden hacer una escapada, a pesar de eso el ambiente está embotado. Las paredes forradas en madera oscura y las luces a medias le dan bastante aspecto de tugurio. Tal vez es que soy un exagerado, pero esa es la sensación que estoy teniendo, aunque cuanto más ruedo los ojos por el lugar examinándolo me doy cuenta de que no está tan mal decorado.

Creo que es problema mío, no soy la clase de tipo que adora estas reuniones. Mi jarra de cerveza está llena por cortesía de una señorita a mi lado. No es raro para mi estar rodeado de tanta gente y sentirme solo, aunque podría incluirme en algún círculo cercano me siento con pocos ánimos después de superar las presentaciones y un par de juegos.

Recuerdo ligeramente lo que paso en el coctel hace poco, alguien intento ligarme y fue algo muy fuera de lo común, pero el hecho de que resultara ser un hombre aun me tiene contrariado. Solo puedo recordar una vez en la que alguien fue tan directo conmigo, y mi relación duró solo un mes. Definitivamente no sirvo para los touch and go, o para el coqueteo descarado. Miro las rayas en la mesa como si fueran interesantes mientras recuerdo detalles de esa relación que hace bastante que no recordaba y continuo tomando.

Veo de reojo cabello rubio, mi compañero está en la otra mesa y me genera curiosidad. Hoy he llegado a ver algunas facetas nuevas de este tipo, y me sigue sorprendiendo lo encantador que resulta cuando está de buen humor. Nunca esperé que tuviera ese tipo de sonrisa coqueta y amplia de publicidad de pasta dental, o una risa clara, masculina y tan profunda; pero pude apreciar esos detalles mientras lo tuve a mi lado antes del primer cambio de asientos. Puedo entender como lo ven las mujeres, a simple vista parece cortés, caballeroso y atento, pero si tuviera que dar una opinión sincera creo que en el fondo se comporta un poco infantilmente y mantiene una sutil distancia cuidando su espacio personal todo el tiempo. Creo que si no trabajara con él y no supiera lo caprichoso y difícil de llevar que es no podría notar su verdadera personalidad bajo esa mascara.

Tal vez debería hablar con alguien al menos por un rato de nuevo. Miro a mi alrededor y encuentro la mirada de Yamashita, él me hace un gesto insinuando por qué estoy tan solo, a lo cual solo respondo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano para restarle importancia. Nah, no creo que sea necesario continuar socializando, ya he hecho un esfuerzo la mayor parte de la noche y solo ha servido para reafirmar que Ken tiene razón, últimamente no encuentro interés en nada mas allá de las cosas que me gustan.

Los ojos de Wolfram miran con interés a la mujer a su lado, ¿así que ese es tu tipo? Ella es delgada, con bonito cabello negro largo y muy lacio y un rostro sofisticado. A pesar de su similitud física con Clara, la única mujer que he visto con Wolfram hasta ahora, no se parecen tanto. Utiliza un estilo más simple aunque no esté a cara lavada, y más allá de que tiene un aire de hermosura impecable, no veo en ella ningún atributo exagerado como grandes pechos o ropa ostentosa. Se ve inteligente y aguda, en cierto modo creo que encaja con mi tipo también, porque soy un idiota que siempre termina con mujeres difíciles de manejar.

—¡Cambio! —La voz de Yamashita, que ha estado organizando con mucha energía toda la noche, me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Él me busca la mirada de nuevo y ladea la cabeza reprobatoriamente, creo que lo mejor será que consiga alguien con quien conversar.

Donde estaba sentada la chica que me venía sirviendo las bebidas se sienta un tipo de mas o menos mi edad, me da la espalda ya que en los dos asientos contiguos hay mujeres. Desearía fumar, así tendría una excusa para salir a tomar aire un momento, pero como no puedo me pongo a deliberar si sería hora de ir a casa.

—Hey, —Wolfram me sorprende con la mano en la silla vacía a mi lado, su mirada parece suplicante—, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

¿Qué paso? Me gustaría preguntar eso, pero solo asiento con la cabeza mientras tomo otro trago de mi jarra que aún está casi llena.

—¿Cómo va? —me pregunta en un tono muchísimo menos formal a lo que acostumbro escucharle. Ya lo he visto pasado de copas una vez, y no es tan evidente ahora, pero parece entonado.

—¿Ha?

Como estaba inmerso en mi soledad y mi línea de pensamientos que vagaban entre lo que pasaba aquí y recuerdos personales, ese es todo el poder de conversación que tengo.

—¿Por qué estás tan solo?

Wolfram trajo su jarra consigo pero está vacía, la sostiene con las dos manos encima de la mesa mientras me mira. No sé qué decirle, así que sucumbo ante la curiosidad.

—¿Pasó algo?

Sus ojos verdes me miran sorprendidos y entiende a lo que me refiero, parece agobiado por algo y se pasa la mano por el cuello mientras mira hacia otro lado un momento.

—Solo me cansé.

—¿De qué? ¿De ser popular? —No puedo evitar reírme de eso, él ha sido tan modesto que de verdad dan ganas de llorar.

Sus ojos se clavan en un plato de camarones rebosados que tengo cerca, así que se lo arrimo. ¡Ahí esta! Dientes blancos perfectos y una mirada que se parece a la de un niño emocionado.

—¿Me das la salsa?

Le arrimo la salsa picante y observo como no pierde un segundo en ensopar uno de los camarones e inclinarse para morderlo. No sé si es que no sabía que es picante, o se le ha escurrido la salsa encima, pero se sorprende y hace un desastre sobre la mesa. Esto está tan fuera de lugar... incluso tiene puesto su traje, camisa y corbata bien arreglados como siempre, no pegan para nada con su actitud. Se da cuenta de mi mirada y sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí, sus labios forman una línea.

—¿Estás borracho?

—No, lo que estoy es hambriento, me muero de hambre.

Wolfram levanta el plato de la mesa y comienza a comer de un solo bocado cada pieza con cuidado de no mancharse. En frente tenemos un grupo de chicas que miran con curiosidad, cuando él lo nota lo único que hace es alcanzar su jarra empujándola al otro lado hacia la chica que tiene una botella de cerveza en la mano para que le sirva y continua conversando conmigo. A pesar de que ha sido osado, ellas le sirven y se lo devuelven entre risillas.

—Trae ese plato de ahí también —me indica con el dedo y me apresura con la mirada—. Si voy a pagar, entonces voy a comer. ¿No quieres?

—No, gracias, ya comí bastante.

—Yo no pude. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Me lo pediste sin saber?

No parece esperar una respuesta y prueba las piezas del tempura una a una, le paso la otra salsa para cuando ya desaparecieron varias.

—Quiero comer Rheinischer Sauerbraten —dice con tristeza y nostalgia.

¿Y que se supone que es eso? Con un nombre así, ¿se come? Así que los hombres lindos no necesariamente comen poco.

—No te molesta si me quedo aquí un rato —Ha intentado que suene como una pregunta, pero no lo parece—. ¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Te gusta esa mujer?

La mujer de la que habla es con la que había estado conversando antes, la del pelo largo y actitud sexy y sofisticada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No estabas hablando con ella antes? Parecían llevarse bien.

—¿Estas solo porque quieres, o porque no tienes el valor de ir a conversar con nadie? —Wolfram me responde con una pregunta, bastante insultante por cierto, pero continúa hablando sin esperar que le responda—. Esa chica de allá, la del pelo corto, te ha estado mirando toda la noche pero nunca se ha acercado. Si vas, estoy seguro de que te ira bien con ella.

—No es mi tipo.

Solo necesito un vistazo para darme cuenta, es tímida, por lo que en lo único que terminaría es en desastre. Silencios horribles, conversaciones unilaterales de beisbol, yo sin saber cómo interesarme en lo que a ella le gusta, y probablemente al tiempo me haga la misma pregunta a la que me he acostumbrado desde secundaria con este tipo de mujeres: _¿Qué te gusta más, el beisbol o yo?_

Solamente funciono con mujeres que saben tomar las riendas por su cuenta. La señorita sexy mira hacia aquí, pero no es a mí a quien busca.

—No me digas que tu tipo son las salvajes. No te veía así.

Wolfram me mira sorprendido, los platos están vacíos y ya no queda nada cerca para comer. Así que, charla sobre mujeres, ¿he? Este es el tema típico para conocerse mejor entre los hombres, supongo que está bien, aunque nunca he sido muy interesante.

—No es eso. La verdad es que no estoy interesado en irme con nadie de aquí a ningún lado.

Extraño a mi perro, preferiría estar con P mirando la repetición de un partido en casa o alguna película de acción sin sentido. Pero ahora ni siquiera tengo eso.

—Una decisión sabia —me dice en un tono más serio y toma un trago de su cerveza—, no es bueno meterse con la gente del trabajo.

Él ya me ha dicho algo como eso antes, fue durante el viaje en el coctel, como lo ha repetido me ha proyectado al recuerdo inmediatamente.

—¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

Lo que en realidad quiero decir es: ¿estas evitando a todas las mujeres que te siguen? Maldito tipo lindo y popular.

—No, es que necesitaba un respiro, y comer algo.

Supongo que estando aquí con su compañero en vez de un extraño es más fácil relajarse. Nos acomodamos mirando al frente como si estuviéramos en la barra de un bar, las personas que nos rodean están en su propio mundo o demasiado borrachas para tomarlas en cuenta.

—Realmente tenía curiosidad en ver qué clase de reunión era esta. Hace un tempo que estoy aquí pero hay muchas cosas que aún no conozco.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vives en Japón?

—Un año en Enero.

Estamos en vísperas de navidad, así que falta poco, es prácticamente un año completo. Parece mucho, pero a la vez sabe a poco.

—¿Y te has divertido?

—¿Ahora? Si, fue divertido. De no ser así me hubiera ido temprano, pero parece que no era necesario coquetear con nadie para pasarla bien.

—Me refería a Japón en general. Pero hablando de eso, recuerdo que ya habías dicho que no buscabas un amante, pero sabes, no es raro que encuentres una pareja estable en un goukon.

—Eso funcionaría bien para alguien como tú, no para alguien como yo. —Él se gira un poco hacia mi lado y espero atento que aclare de que está hablando—. Porque eres japonés. A las mujeres de este país no les interesa mantener una relación seria con un extranjero, así que no van a tomarme enserio. Igualmente, no es que esté buscando algo serio tampoco. Estoy mejor solo.

Bebemos un rato en silencio mientras en la mesa detrás nuestra comienza otro juego ruidoso.

A pesar que durante el coctel tuvo una actitud parecida, no estaba convencido de ver a Wolfram de esta manera, creo que se ha ganado mi respeto como hombre por completo. A pesar de que había dicho que no vendría a ligar, pensé que era una excusa para no ser evidente y en el fondo era todo un play boy. Es inevitable verlo así debido a su apariencia, y en parte también es culpa de su actitud directa en general. Pero en este momento siento que es un poco como yo, a esta altura de la noche ya no tiene interés en socializar con nadie.

Pensándolo un poco mejor, la mayoría de las mujeres con las que habló parecen desencantadas, solo un par continúan mirando para ver si tienen oportunidades pero no se acercan. Wolfram no es del tipo que afloja su marcha para esperar a otras personas, y eso no funciona bien con las mujeres.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Consigo su atención al instante—. Durante tu presentación dijiste que trabajabas en otra compañía.

—Si, en una agencia de turismo, pero como administrativo.

—Dijiste: "pero tuve que irme".

Wolfram parece recordar algo con lo que no está cómodo del todo, me arrepiento un poco de sacar el tema pero realmente tengo curiosidad.

—Fue por la misma razón por la que te pusieron en el proyecto conmigo, y por lo que te dije que tener relaciones en el trabajo es problemático. Me dieron la posibilidad de renunciar por mi cuenta y la tomé, gracias a eso pude conseguir algo en otro lugar sin problemas.

¡Así que si era un play boy! Como ya sé qué tipo de problemas tiene respecto al trabajo, siento curiosidad por lo otro.

—¿Tuviste _relaciones_ en el trabajo? —No puedo evitar sentirme abochornado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Qué estas insinuando? Era mi secretaria, pero no es como si fuera a revolcarme con alguien dentro de la oficina. —Cierto rubor cubre sus mejillas y se agita un poco.

—¡Tu secretaria! —Inevitablemente imágenes XXX vienen a mi mente y abro la boca y los ojos sorpendido.

—¡Hey! Para con lo que sea que estás pensando. Y deja de poner cara de idiota.

Wolfram me mira indignado y observa a la chica de en frente, cuando el pasa su jarra aprovecho y paso la mía para que también la llene. Nadie se queja de que me he aprovechado.

—Al principio no lo noté, y luego comenzó a resultarme incomoda la situación cuando se volvió evidente lo que quería. Pero en algún punto comencé a pensar que iba enserio porque continuo insistiendo aunque la había rechazado algunas oportunidades. Estaba equivocado. Para cuando ya habíamos salido varias veces, mi jefe se enteró y la compañía tenía una política estricta que prohibía las relaciones entre empleados. Ella no estaba dispuesta a continuar después de eso, incluso si alguno cambiaba de empresa. Mi jefe podría haberlo dejado pasar, pero yo había acumulado demasiados errores, así que cuando me ofrecieron la puerta de salida de la buena manera tomé la oportunidad sin dudarlo. Luego entré aquí.

A partir de ahí ya sé cómo viene la historia. Wolfram tiene problemas adaptándose a la cultura japonesa, pero ahora me tiene a mí para supervisarlo. Y como soy débil y tengo un sentido de justicia de un chico que creció en un barrio de clase media, sé que no puedo contra mi genio y mis ganas de ayudarlo. Se podría decir que ha tenido suerte. Aunque creo que si el karma existe, esto sería algún tipo de recompensa por tragarse su orgullo en el momento correcto aunque sea una persona que le cueste hacerlo.

—Pero ahora estas bien en este trabajo, ¿no dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta se abren varias?

—Es verdad. Creo que este es el trabajo en el que mejor me ha ido, aunque ha pasado poco tiempo para sacar conclusiones. —Wolfram toma un poco más de cerveza y cambia de tema—. ¿Cómo está tu perro?

—¿Mi perro? —Me cuesta seguir el ritmo de la conversación y recordar que ha conocido a P, e incluso ha sido tan amistoso como para frotarle la barriga y sostenerlo en su regazo—. Oh, está perfectamente, al final fue solo una falsa alarma. Pero decidí dejarlo en casa de mis padres.

—¿Tú vives solo verdad?

—Sí, vivo solo.

—¿Y no lo vas a extrañar?

—Por supuesto. —Es bastante triste pensar en el cambio—. Pero yo puedo sentirme solo por decisión propia, en tanto él está obligado a vivir bajo mis caprichos. Ya no está en una edad que pueda ser egoísta y retenerlo para que me haga compañía. Quiero que viva feliz todo el tiempo que pueda.

—A veces la única forma de no lastimar a otros es alejarse.

Lo que Wolfram dice me sorprende, su mirada es lejana y se queda pensativo. Siento que hay muchas cosas que no conozco de este hombre. Cambia rápido de actitud y deja la jarra vacía en la mesa a un lado.

—¿Fumas?

—No.

—Yo tampoco. Era una buena excusa para acompañarte y luego irme.

Él sonríe mostrando los dientes, siento que otra vez algo ha cambiado entre nosotros. Es un buen tipo, así que me gusta que se muestre amistoso conmigo. Me levanto al mismo tiempo que él y no decimos nada mientras vamos hacia la salida y nos ponemos los abrigos.

—Está nevando.

Observo hacia arriba al salir detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos, los pequeños copos caen lentamente. Nos quedamos mirando el cielo un momento. Es similar a cuando estuvimos en Sapporo.

—Oye, ¿sabías que la navidad en Japón se festeja diferente que en occidente?

Mi aliento es completamente blanco. La respiración de Wolfram también es blanca y su cabello rubio resplandece con la luces de los autos.

—No lo sabia.

—Mañana te contaré acerca de eso.

.

.

.

P está sobre mis rodillas con la cabeza sobre mi muslo y las patas delanteras casi colgando, lo único que mueve con impaciencia es su cola de lado a lado mientras acaricio su lomo. Mi madre se acerca y me entrega una taza de café, sonríe ampliamente acentuando las arrugas a los lados de sus ojos que tanto odia y se sienta.

—¿Viene Shouri?

—Oh, no, está de viaje en otra prefectura. Yuu-chan, ¿al menos has llamado a tu hermano? No es bueno que se distancien tanto.

—Lo llamé hace unas semanas varias veces, pero siempre me atiende la secretaria. Si esta tan ocupado puede llamar él cuándo quiera, yo no soy la persona famosa de la familia así que puedo atender en cualquier momento.

Mi hermano es gobernador, se dedicó a la política y escaló hasta el puesto que siempre quiso sin contratiempos. Me lleva cinco años, es increíblemente inteligente y orgulloso de ello. Está casado y tiene una hija en camino. Se podría decir que su vida es perfecta y ha llenado las expectativas que cualquier familia quisiera tener. Todo lo contrario a mí, que he llegado a ser catalogado como la oveja negra por él varias veces. A pesar de eso, es un buen hermano mayor, aunque no somos tan cercanos últimamente nuestra relación funciona perfectamente a nuestro modo.

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpe mi padre, está tomando cerveza desde temprano otra vez, apenas son las tres de la tarde—. ¿Así que te ha ido bien en el trabajo? Me alegro mucho por eso, el esfuerzo siempre da sus frutos, sigue dando lo mejor de ti y podrás disfrutar la satisfacción del éxito.

Mi padre siempre me ha educado de esa manera, es alegre y cariñoso pero siempre ha destacado la importancia del esfuerzo propio para obtener las cosas.

—El trabajo está bien, ¿pero qué hay del amor? —pregunta mi madre cerrando las manos en puños y echándose hacia adelante para mirarme acusadoramente—. ¿Cuándo te vas a casar? ¿Por qué no traes ninguna chica a casa?

—¿No estuviste de novio hace poco? Nunca nos la presentaste.

—¡Eso! Tienes que presentar a tus novias a tus padres, ¿sino cómo podremos aprobarlas?

Lo que ella quiere es fisgonear en mi vida amorosa, aprobar o no aprobar mis elecciones es solo una excusa. Creo que si decidiera casarme con un perro estaría bien para ella, con tal de que haya una boda, un vestido y una fiesta con comida. El único que se toma enserio eso de aprobar a alguien es Shouri, y lo último que quiero es que meta su nariz en ese aspecto de mi vida.

—Gzz, ma, no necesito casarme.

—¿Cómo qué no? —ella se cruza de brazos—, si piensas en trabajo y más trabajo todo el tiempo nunca vas a formar una familia. Ya tienes 33 años, ¿qué estas esperando?

—¿La persona correcta?

Creo que ni yo me creo eso, no sé qué estoy esperando realmente. Este último año me he sentido mejor solo que mal acompañado.

—¡Entonces búscala! —Oh, no, mamá se está sobreexcitando otra vez—. ¿Cuándo voy a tener un nieto de mi hijo menor? ¡Shou-chan se ha demorado demasiado también! No puedes dejar que tu hermano te saque más ventaja, a este ritmo habrá dos niños más y no puedo permitir que ninguno sea tuyo.

—Ma, ¿la bebé todavía no nació y estas calculando cuantos hijos más van a tener?

—Cariño, cálmate por favor.

Me encantaría que empezara el partido ahora, pero falta media hora y en la pantalla de la TV aun está la cantante con kimono para hacer tiempo. Mi padre intenta convencer a mamá de preparar los aperitivos pero ella no quiere dar el brazo a torcer.

—Uma-chan, es tu culpa, en lo único que se ha terminado interesando nuestro hijo es en tus pasatiempos.

Si, el beisbol siempre fue cosa de mi padre. Cuando era bebé me compro un bat de plástico y desde ese momento no volví a soltarlo, incluso dormía con él.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¿Sabías que tengo un compañero en la oficina que es extranjero? —Vamos a cambiar el tema radicalmente por otra cosa que a mi madre le apasiona, el occidente—. Es de Alemania.

—¿Alemania? Es un hermoso lugar, aún tienen castillos. —Ha picado, solo puedo festejar internamente—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es joven? ¿Habla japonés?

—Tiene mi edad y habla perfectamente, apenas suena raro por el acento.

—¿Es el hombre que ha estado trabajando contigo últimamente en el proyecto del que me hablabas? —Pregunta mi padre—. ¿Cómo lo llevas? Nunca te ha tocado con extranjeros antes, ¿verdad? tengo experiencia así que si necesitas consejo no dudes en preguntarme.

Mi padre era un banquero exitoso antes de jubilarse y ha trabajado mucho en el exterior, está completamente acostumbrado a lidiar con todo tipo de personas, y a diferencia de mí es excelente en las relaciones sociales.

—De hecho, es un tanto extraño pero nos hemos vuelto bastante cercanos. Él trabaja bien y ha resultado más simpático de lo que parece.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Luce como una persona poco amigable? Yuu-chan, ¿no estas siendo prejuicioso?

—Es normal cariño, la primera vez que tuve que salir de Japón yo también estaba nervioso, es diferente trabajar con gente de otros países.

—Pero no importa cómo se vea la otra persona, si comparten tiempo juntos y hablan abriendo sus corazones lograran comprenderse.

Y así me ha educado mi madre. Pero eso no quita que mis habilidades para conversar son un asco, aunque de alguna manera pensando en sus consejos he logrado acercarme a Wolfram, así que supongo tiene razón.

—Nada más lejos que eso —mis padres me miran—, el luce despampanante. Eso es lo que hace tan difícil acercarse.

—¡¿Es apuesto?! ¿Cómo es? ¡Ya se, tómale una foto y me la traes o me la envías por email!

—¡¿Cómo le voy a tomar una foto?!

—Con el celular Yuu-chan. Con el celular cuando no se dé cuenta.

—¡Eso es acoso! —Dios, las ideas de mi madre—. Y si, es sumamente apuesto, las chicas están locas con él rondando por el piso, es esa clase de hombre. Luce perfecto, como un actor de Hollywood de primera categoría, es alto, rubio, ojos verdes, piel perfecta. Masculino, correcto. En resumen, es encantador, aunque a veces tiene una personalidad de mierda y por eso no nos llevábamos bien al principio.

—Ohhh, suena maravilloso, ¡quiero verlo!

—Realmente suena como una persona interesante. Me alegro que consiguieras mejorar tu relación con tu compañero a pesar de las diferencias, hijo.

—¿Verdad que es interesante Uma-chan?

Gracias Wolfram, alardear un poco sobre ti me ha salvado de la conversación molesta.

—Invítalo a cenar.

—¿He?

—¿No has dicho que son cercanos? Entonces invítalo a cenar. ¿No te parece buena idea Uma-chan?

—Bueno, no tengo nada en contra. Si son así de cercanos...

—Nononon, como podría pensar en invitar a cenar a mi compañero del trabajo a casa de mis padres. Gzz, sería terrible, un horror. ¡Completamente incómodo y extraño! Nada de cenas, nada de fotos, ¿ok? Las únicas fotos que van a ver hoy son de mi viaje a Sapporo.

El resto de la tarde solo me queda soportar el enfurruñamiento de mi madre por destruir cada uno de sus planes para la cena perfecta. Al final, termino engañándola para que esto se convierta en "invitemos a Ken-chan a cenar porque hace mucho que no lo vemos".

.

.

.

Wolfram y yo comenzamos a llevarnos tan bien durante las últimas semanas que nos volvimos la comidilla del piso durante un tiempo. No solo trabajamos en perfecta sincronía y tomamos los almuerzos juntos, sino que nos movemos de aquí para allá como un par inseparable normalmente. Pocas veces he tenido una relación laboral tan buena como esta.

—¿Que es Izakaya? —me pregunta Wolfram tomando asiento en la silla alta de la cocina, estamos en el descanso para el café que acostumbramos hacer por la tarde.

—¿Un Izakaya? Es un bar, sirven comida también, es bastante popular para ir por un trago después del trabajo. Seguramente se ve como un bar occidental para ti, pero algunos también tienen habitaciones más tradicionales con tatami.

—¿Puedes escribirlo? —Wolfram me pasa papel y una lapicera, siempre lleva un pequeño anotador en el bolsillo de su saco. Como estamos más en confianza, desde hace un tiempo ha comenzado a preguntarme los kanjis que no entiende.

—I por un lado y sakaya por el otro, significa tienda de sake. También está el tachinomiya, donde tachi es estar de pie, nomi beber y ya es tienda. El izakaya está pensando más para comer algo mientras bebes, así que las porciones son pequeñas y pensadas para compartir, la idea es probar muchas cosas distintas. Y también están los nomihodai/tabehodai: come y bebe todo lo que puedas. Pagas un fijo por unas cuantas horas y los meseros no paran de traer cosas a la mesa.

Wolfram es aplicado, cuenta los trazos de cada kanji y los reescribe por sí mismo, a veces suele agruparlos por cantidad de trazos y me ha mencionado que tiene una especie de diccionario propio para estudiarlos.

—¿Conoces algún izakaya recomendable?

—Sí, conozco uno en esta zona, tiene una lámpara roja en la puerta y todo. Aunque eso ya no es común, antes si lo era. Incluso se les llamaba Akachouchin a los bares por ella. Lo escribes de esta forma.

Es divertido ayudarlo con esto, recuerdo cuando mi hermano me obligaba a aprender cierta cantidad de kanjis al día cuando era pequeño. Nunca fui demasiado dado a la lectura así que me costaba, ahora me obligo a leer al menos un libro al mes, me he enganchado con los policiales.

—¿Quieres ir? —Mi pregunta hace que Wolfram quite la vista de sus notas para mirarme.

—¿Al izakaya? Pensaba ir a ver como es uno de estos días.

—Quiero decir si quieres ir hoy. Ya sé que es fin de mes, pero como no tengo planes ostentosos para año nuevo como un viaje o algo así, estay bien de dinero.

—Bueno, yo tampoco estoy mal y no queda mucho para cobrar el sueldo de Enero...

—Te estoy invitando. —Tengo que aclararlo porque parece que Wolfram no me está entendiendo. —Es normal ir a beber después del trabajo y que te inviten, o invitar a algún compañero. La próxima te toca a ti si te hace sentir mal, y podrás arrastrarme donde quieras.

.

.

.

Siendo que Wolfram ha dicho que si a mí invitación, es la primera vez que vamos juntos a beber fuera del trabajo. Me siento un poquito orgulloso de que la japonización de mi compañero avanza sin problemas, yo mismo me he autoproclamado internamente su tutor y hago esfuerzos cada tanto para pensar que estaría bien y que no enseñarle.

—Oh, es muy bonito —dice Wolfram abriendo la boca en forma de una pequeña o.

La entrada de este local es bastante chapada a la antigua, tiene dos lámparas rojas a los lados, dos blancas en el piso y la tela vertical que cubre la entrada tiene dibujado un pez koi blanco con manchas naranjas. Entro primero y noto como el tipo que atiende la barra observa a Wolfram con dudas, como está conmigo pierde el interés ya que no supone tener algún problema de comunicación.

Odio admitirlo, pero estando con Wolfram comienzo a notar este tipo de situaciones que para el son comunes. No me parece una cruda discriminación, pero la gente de aquí se siente tan mal al no poder ofrecer un servicio en ingles que es hasta capas de echar a alguien para no sufrir la vergüenza.

La luz del lugar es de un tono amarillento y las sillas están tapizadas de un terciopelo verde profundo. La mesera que se acerca está evitando dejar ir sus ojos sobre Wolfram y me mira a mí para tomar la orden.

—Una botella de sake, una de cerveza. Una porción de yakitori, una de oden y una de kara-age. Y un menú por favor —pido y volteo hacia mi compañero—, ya veremos que más quieres probar luego.

—¿Vienes aquí seguido? pareces en tu ambiente.

—No tanto como crees, pero es un lugar que nos gusta mucho para reunirnos con amigos. Mira, allí es donde están los tatami, pero tienes que hacer una reserva y solo vale la pena si logras juntar unas cinco personas. Normalmente no te piden hacerlo, pero este lugar se maneja de esa manera.

Wolfram mira con curiosidad una mesa cercana donde hay un pescado crudo cortado en tiras que incluye cola y cabeza.

—Eso se ve fantástico —dice admirado, a parecer no tiene problemas con que su comida lo observe desde el plato.

—Sí, la verdad que sí. Pero aun no nos han ascendido, así que mi sueldo no da para tanto.

—Yo puedo pedirlo, aunque insistieras en pagar pasé por el banco antes de venir para tener efectivo.

—Realmente no puedes aceptar una invitación, ¿verdad? Si he dicho que yo invito, yo invito y punto.

Él aprieta los labios levemente y mira hacia otro lado porque ha sido regañado. Parece que su forma de ser amable es no retrucarme cuando algo le molesta. La mesera nos ha traído la toalla caliente para limpiarnos las manos hecha un rollo sobre una plancha de bambú, pero Wolfram espera a ver que hago antes de tocarla.

—Esto se llama oshibori, pensé que lo recordarías del vuelo, últimamente se ha vuelto popular en todos lados además de los bares y restaurantes.

—Creo que lo recuerdo, pero no entendí para que era. Durante el viaje la pasé mal así que no presté mucha atención.

—¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Una señora te conversaba?

—Si —Wolfram suspira pesadamente—, estuvo bien durante un rato pero luego se volvió insoportable, no me dejaba ni siquiera pedir algo a la azafata.

—Felicidades, eres popular con la tercera edad.

—No me hace feliz.

Llega la bebida y la comida, sé que él ha probado el sake antes pero decido ir por lo tradicional primero. Soy de comer mucho, a veces llego a comer tres raciones, pero no tengo un interés particular por la comida a diferencia de Wolfram que parece disfrutar bastante de la gastronomía. Esta es la primera vez que salimos por nuestra cuenta desde que volvimos a Tokyo, así que he apostado por lo seguro para que le guste. Poco a poco me he ido interesando e realmente entablar amistad con esta persona.

—¿Y qué hiciste para navidad al final? —le pregunto casualmente.

—Fui a ver la decoración de la que me hablaste. Fue impresionante, no sabía que hacían ese tipo de cosas aquí. Estuve paseando por el centro donde todo estaba cubierto de luces LED, incluso encontré un Godzilla gigante comiendo un árbol.

—¿Enserio? Este año no he ido al centro de Tokyo en estas fechas, así que no sabía que habían armado algo como eso. La mayoría de los paseos decorados se repiten, porque los caminos de luces con los arboles encendidos son populares para las parejas, es bastante romántico.

—Sí, estaba lleno de parejas, si no me hubieras comentado que aquí navidad es una fiesta romántica no lo hubiera entendido del todo. La gente es bastante fría, es complicado saber cuándo están juntos, cuando son un par de hermanos, o solo amigos. Apenas y se toman de la mano.

—Bueno, es un poco vergonzoso. —Incluso me avergüenzo de pensarlo y me froto la nuca con la mano en un gesto demasiado típico de mí. No es que nunca haya andado de la mano con una novia por la calle, pero siempre me hace sentir raro.

—Luego de eso, fui a visitar un edificio que tiene un paseo de compras y puedes salir a la terraza, la vista de las luces de lejos era genial desde ese lugar. No había notado hasta ese momento que los paseos formaban figuras de LEDs azules y blancos. —Wolfram hace una pausa y me muestra lo que estaba comiendo—. Esto está realmente bueno, ¿qué es? ¿Calamar?

—Es pulpo.

Noto Wolfram ha aprendido que tiene que comer dejando caer el excedente de salsa sobre el tazón de arroz blanco que sirven de acompañamiento. Eso no se lo he enseñado yo.

—Me encanta el pescado, pero extraño mucho la carne.

Si recordara el nombre de la comida extraña que menciono durante el goukon le preguntaría que era.

—¿Estás acostumbrado a comer mucha carne? ¿Es verdad que los filetes en occidente son realmente enormes?

—Comúnmente si, comía mucha carne, todo el tiempo, en todo. Pero la comida en Alemania varía mucho según el territorio, no es todo embutidos y cerveza como todos piensan. Solía comer bastante conejo y jabalí en ocasiones especiales.

—Una vez comí jabalí en un viaje, era chico y no me gusto para nada, la idea fue de mi padre y lo odie por obligarme.

—Ah, a mí me ha gustado.

—Tal vez debería volver a probarlo —le digo mientras termino la primer brocheta de Yakitori antes de cambiar de tema—. Tu apellido es el nombre de una ciudad Alemana, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no nací ahí, ni tengo nada que ver con su historia o algo parecido.

La persona que hizo esta misma pregunta antes fue una mujer, Clara, con quien trabajamos en el proyecto a distancia. Pero esa vez Wolfram había estado muy reacio a responder nada acerca de sí mismo.

—Pero como tiene el mismo nombre que yo, mi tío me llevo a visitarla durante unas vacaciones cuando tenía 17. Paseamos por el castillo y como fue durante Septiembre estaba abierto el mercado del vino y también me hizo visitarlo. Desde ese momento tome cierto gusto por el vino, creo que fue porque realmente lo admiraba.

Suena como una persona que respeta mucho, supongo que todos teníamos ídolos a esa edad y en su caso era parte de su familia. Wolfram parece estar en confianza conmigo, sonríe bastante y ha bajado la guardia sin cuidar su apariencia como normalmente suele hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hiciste para navidad? —me pregunta—, ¿conseguiste una cita? Realmente hay muchísimas más cosas para hacer en pareja que solo.

—No este año, y aunque el año pasado conseguí una cita a último momento no es de mis mejores recuerdos.

De lo que hablo es de la última fatídica relación que tuve y que solo había durado un mes. No es que me sienta especialmente triste por la perdida, peor últimamente he estado recordándolo más seguido. A diferencia de la anterior a esa, que fue una ruptura mutua, fui dejado, y de una forma algo cruel por cierto. Pero en el fondo siento que me lo merecía, porque cuando antes había decidido acabar una relación porque sentía que no amaba a mi pareja y era lo mejor para ambos, no se me ocurre otra cosa que embarcarme tas un tiempo en una nueva relación sin reflexionar demasiado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que necesito cierto nivel de compromiso o no puedo estar contento. Eso fue lo que hartó a esta última chica para la cual una cita navideña y mi insistencia en vernos seguido fueron cansadoras.

Ella dijo "eres molesto", y eso aún me hacer torcer los labios de recordarlo. La próxima vez que salga con alguien me asegurare de conocerla bien primero, tal vez incluso empezar como amigos. No más sorpresas.

—Este año fui a casa de mis padres. —Cambio un poco el rumbo de la conversación para no agobiar a nadie con mis lamentos—. Seguramente suene como un niño de mamá y algo tonto para alguien de mi edad, pero he estado contento dedicándoles más tiempo. Supongo que soy un tipo familiero.

—No veo porque eso sea algo malo. ¿Ellos estaban felices de verte?

Eso me saca una pequeña risa al recordar como son mis padres y que él no puede imaginarlo.

—Sí, tenemos una relación muy buena. A veces paso algunos días con ellos, la casa es grande estando solos. También pude ver a P un rato.

—¿Quién es Pi? —Wolfram utiliza la misma pronunciación en inglés que yo uso siempre.

—Ah, cierto, nunca te dije el nombre de mi perro. Se llama pochi, pero ya está viejo para un nombre como ese de cachorro, así que cuando se volvió adulto comencé a llamarle solo P. Es un perro callejero, lo encontré en la calle cuando aún iba a la universidad y me lo quedé.

—Entonces fue afortunado, porque se notaba que lo tratas bien.

—Tal vez incluso lo he mimado demasiado. No tuvo tiempo para aprender a vivir en la calle porque cuando lo recogí estaba en una cajita y tenía el tamaño de mi mano.

—Eso es demasiado pequeño para estar sin su madre. Mi hermano mayor es apasionado de cuidar animales, y sé que no puedes destetarlos antes de los 45 dias.

—Sí, tenía menos de 45 días, así que una vecina que tenía una perra con crías me permitió meterlo entre la camada hasta que el veterinario considero que podía comer por su cuenta. No sé quién podría ser tan cruel como para tirar un cachorrito tan pequeño a la calle.

—Algunas personas suelen desechar a los animales cuando son una molestia, así como también lo hacen con los ancianos. —Wolfram se limpia las manos después de terminar una brocheta de Yakitori y se sirve un trago por su cuenta y me sirve a mí también—. Es bueno que te preocupes por ambas coxas, aunque no lo creas, hace la diferencia.

Wolfram sonríe y me siento halagado por esta persona hermosa. Suena mi celular y me apresuro a sacarlo de mi bolsillo trasero y miro la pantalla. Es Muraken. Me quedo pensando si debería contestar o no en este momento.

—¿No vas a atender? —me pregunta Wolfram y como veo que no hay problema lo hago.

—Sí, disculpa un momento —le digo, pero no me levanto para ir a hablar a otro lado—. Hola.

— _¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? Estaba por cortar porque pensé que me atendería la contestadora. ¿Dónde estás? Suena ruidoso._

—En un izakaya.

— _¡Oh, genial! ¿Cuál es, el de siempre? Justo te llamaba para ir a tomar un trago y ponernos al día, hace mucho que no salimos._

—Sí, es el de siempre, pero estoy con un amigo —es la primera vez que llamo a Wolfram amigo en voz alta tan casualmente, me siento estúpidamente contento de definirlo de esta manera—, pero no lo conoces.

—¿Y que porta? Preséntame. ¿O es que te molesta que vaya?

No es que a mí me moleste, pero me parece descortés. Tapo el micrófono un momento y le pregunto a Wolfram: —¿Te molesta si viene un amigo?

El parece sorprendido y veo algo de confusión en su mirada, me da la leve sensación que estaba pensando en irse porque yo daría la noche por terminada.

—No, no hay problema.

—¿Cuándo vas a llegar?

—En unos quince minutos, estoy cerca. ¿Entonces no hay problema?

—No, nos vemos.

Cierro la tapa de mi celular y acepto la bebida que me ofrece Wolfram, ya hemos pasado a la botella de cerveza y se ha vaciado hasta la mitad solo en dos vasos. Le hago una seña a la camarera para pedir dos botellas más.

—Murata Ken —le digo a Wolfram—, fue mi compañero en secundaria media, nos reencontramos en secundaria alta y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —me sorprende su pregunta, pero me doy cuenta de que no puede calcularlo de acuerdo a nuestro sistema de educación.

—Casi 16. Nos reencontramos de una forma un poco atípica, pero esperare para que llegue así puede contártelo él. Ken es muy suelto para conversar, así que no te hagas a la idea que será difícil tratar con él como lo ha sido conmigo.

El me mira incrédulo. —No me pareces difícil de tratar. Creo que tienes muchos problemas de autoestima, Yuuri. —Wolfram se ríe de mi ostentando su sonrisa del millón de dólares y se levanta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño, ya vengo.

A los pocos minutos que el desaparece veo en la puerta entrar un hombre joven con un chaquetón de pana verde oscuro, es el mismo color que el tapizado de las sillas. Muraken viene directo hacia mí.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué paso que estás dándote la buena vida? ¡Y no me invitas! —bromea al ver la mesa llena de platillos y botellas mientras pone una mano en mi hombro a modo de saludo—. ¿Dónde está tu amigo? No lo espantaste, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? Me crees capas de echarle.

—No echarlo, espantarlo —me dice y se ríe mientras me palmea la espalda. Él siempre es así de directo y jocoso.

Veo de reojo que Wolfram está mirando de lejos y le hago una seña con la mano para que se acerque. Ken me sigue la mirada mientras se saca el abrigo y se sorprende.

—¡¿Ese es tu amigo?! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? No me lo esperaba.

—Es impactante, ¿verdad? Es tan distinto a nosotros que en comparación somos el día y la noche.

Wolfram ya está bastante cerca como para escucharme claramente y Murata se enoja conmigo.

—Shibuya —hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos que si él no usa mi nombre de pila es porque está por regañarme—, no necesitas ser tan directo, estás siendo maleducado. Aunque creo que debo disculparme por ser quien saco el tema.

—No sé qué es lo que tengo de raro. —Wolfram ha levantado la barbilla y su tono está lejos de ser amistoso.

—Estas poniendo caras y actuando engreído de nuevo. No necesitas ponerte tenso porque ya no estamos solos.

Mi brutalidad asombra de nuevo a mi mejor amigo, pero Wolfram solo se ruboriza un poco al sorprenderse y extrañamente se suaviza por completo.

—Wolfram Bielefeld. Yuuri me ha hablado de ti un poco, es un gusto conocerte —le dice a Murata y utiliza una pequeña reverencia en vez de extenderle la mano. Parece que ha reflexionado sobre su actitud anterior y ahora actúa con modestia.

—Murata Ken. Mi amigo aquí también me ha hablado un poco de ti, ¿trabajan juntos verdad?

No me levanto para que Ken se siente a su lado, si queda algún mínimo atisbo de incomodidad entre ellos eso terminara de suavizarlo.

—Sí, somos compañeros.

—Dime una cosa —dice Ken y me mira con malicia—, de casualidad, ¿ya te ha invitado a ver béisbol?

—¿Béisbol? No. ¿Te gusta el béisbol? —me pregunta Wolfram mirándome curioso.

—¿Enserio nunca jamás te ha hablado de béisbol?

—No. Me estoy perdiendo de algo —pregunta Wolfram al leer entre líneas que algo pasa entre Murata y yo internamente.

Ken solo se ríe y me felicita. —Bravo, Yuuri, ¡has hecho un amigo y no has nombrado la palabra béisbol ni una vez! Es completamente increíble.

—¡Cállate y déjame en paz con mis pasatiempos! —le recrimino abochornado.

—Él es realmente fanático a muerte del deporte, nació y su padre le puso una pelota en la mano. Solo lo dejó durante unos años en secundaria, pero como es más fuerte que él termino volviendo al ruedo por su cuenta. Ha sido capitán de varios equipos pequeños, incluso en la universidad. ¿Te gusta el deporte Wolfram?

Murata usa su nombre de pila sin dudarlo, la curiosidad de Wolfram acerca del nuevo tema de conversación que yo nunca he sacado hace que no le importe en lo más mínimo.

—¿El deporte? Sí, me gusta.

—Yuuri me ha contado que eres de Alemania, ¿en la universidad suelen practicar algún deporte?

—No lo sé, durante la universidad practique esgrima pero no fue en el campus. También solía jugar polo.

—¿Polo? ¿No es eso que se juega a caballo? —pregunto asombrado.

—Sí, se juega montando. Es el deporte favorito de mi tío, así que me interesé en el desde chico.

—¡Wow, eso suena impresionante! Jamás he montado un caballo. —En realidad una vez monté un pony, pero mejor no hablemos de esa experiencia, todo fue dolor y lágrimas—. Y el esgrima suena interesante también, pero supongo que no es como el kendo. Estuve a punto de ingresar al club de kendo en la secundaria, había un sempai que admiraba como capitán, pero me decidí por el béisbol.

—Los deportes que practicas suenan muy distintos a los nuestros —comenta Ken mientras nos sirve un vaso a todos—. ¿Y ahora estás practicando algo?

Me acabo de dar cuenta que Murata lidera la conversación de una manera que nadie puede sentirse incomodo, incluso cuando no sabe absolutamente nada de Wolfram ya ha encontrado un tema de conversación. Gracias a esto estoy conociendo un nuevo aspecto de él.

—Estoy jugando rugby cada un par de fines de semana con un grupo del gimnasio.

Así que Wolfram va al gimnasio. En realidad se nota, si uno mira con atención cuando solo está usando una camisa se puede notar a simple vista que tiene músculos bien formados bajo la tela. Un cuerpo como ese no es el de alguien que se la pasa sentado en la oficina y en su casa leyendo.

—¿En serio rugby? No es un poco brutal, te puedes romper la nariz fácilmente.

Wolfram sonríe con aires de suficiencia ante lo que Murata está implicando, a mi no me parece del tipo flojo que no pudiera aguantarlo, pero con su apariencia tampoco creo que quiera lastimar su rostro o su cuerpo.

—No es como si fuéramos profesionales, lo tomamos con calma, pero es un ejercicio muy completo. Aunque de vez en cuando puedes darte un golpe feo no es la idea ser tan rudos. Además, como lo juegan aquí no se parece en nada a como he visto jugarlo en las reuniones de mi familia. Eso sí era brutal.

—¿Realmente es un ejercicio tan completo? ¿Sacas mucho musculo? Todos los jugadores que he visto son una mole —pregunto algo interesado, no puedo con mi interés especial sobre el entrenamiento del cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta el rugby? —me pregunta Murata frunciendo el ceño—, con lo que me ha costado que jugaras un partido de futbol de vez en cuando me asombra que te interese otro deporte como ese.

—No estoy realmente seguro de que sea para mí, solo me ha dado curiosidad. Y tampoco es como si fuera tan cerrado, he jugado muchos deportes al menos una vez. No puedo decir que lo odio si no lo he probado. Incluso he ido a un campo de golf una vez.

Solo fue por insistencia de Shouri, y me aburrí horriblemente. Gracias a dios a diferencia de él yo no lo necesito para entablar mejores relaciones laborales. Así que nunca volví a pisar uno de esos lugares.

—Y qué hay del kendo —interrumpe Wolfram con mucho interés—, lo has nombrado antes y se muy poco sobre eso. Usan un equipo muy completo, ¿verdad? En esgrima también usaba un traje con casco, pero aunque me recuerda al de kendo no se parecen en nada.

Luego del cambio de tema de Wolfram, nuestra conversación va y viene entre risas y cervezas. Murata se pone alegre rápido y pide dos botellas más a la camarera agitando la mano con fuerza.

Nos vamos del tema deportes y terminamos hablamos del periodo Edo, del Shinsengumi, los samuráis, un poco sobre los ninjas. Luego avanzamos hasta a la revolución occidental entre risas y bromas a una velocidad que no le damos tiempo a entender todo a Wolfram. Pero él se divierte e incluso hace preguntas como cuando estamos solos, nos ha sorprendido a Ken y a mí varias veces con su conocimiento sobre cosas del Japón antiguo.

Me gusta el grupo de tres que se ha formado. Ya nos estábamos llevando bien, pero ¿es este realmente el nacimiento de una nueva amistad?

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora:**
> 
>  
> 
> Mis conocimientos sobre deportes son muy pero muy básicos. Hice una pequeña búsqueda para aprender detalles, más que nada sobre béisbol porque no me quedaban claras las posiciones o las reglas, pero me lo tomé con calma. En este capítulo se habla bastante de deporte en general, pero lo mantuve simple aunque siempre uso referencias reales, incluso durante los partidos, así que léanlo relajadamente y por favor no busquen detalles porque hago agua con este tema (risas).
> 
> Otra noticia breve: reedite el capítulo 1 para mejorar la continuidad de la historia, las fechas son más claras, se comentan los meses que pasan y cuánto tiempo lleva Yuuri conociendo a Wolfram en el trabajo. Para el lector curioso pero que no quiere releer de nuevo, él entró en Junio y ahora están en Enero del año siguiente, bastante tiempo, ¿verdad?
> 
> Es todo, vamos con el capítulo, que falta poco para que comience el romance.
> 
> Gracias por sus mensajes, cualquier comentario que tengan respecto a los detalles de la historia, o errores que vean, no duden en decírmelo si quieren.
> 
> ~Red Glasses Girl

 

**Enredos de oficina - Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

.

Me siento un poco tonto, como de vuelta a la primaria, aunque ya soy un hombre adulto. El pequeño Yuuri Shibuya de cuatro años mira a ese chico que parece interesante jugar en el arenero, y realmente quiere ser su amigo, pero no tiene idea de cómo acercarse.

Mi compañero extranjero trabaja silenciosamente en sus tareas. Lo conozco bastante bien para saber cómo se desenvuelve y calcular el curso de sus acciones, también se sobre algunas de sus cuestiones privadas, unas pocas manías y un montón de tontos detalles cotidianos que aprendo de él en la oficina. Y por trabajo, o por ocio, ya hemos compartido varias salidas fuera de este edificio. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no somos tan, tan cercanos como parece.

Me paro y voy a mirar por la ventana un momento, noto que él observa de reojo mis movimientos, pero pierde el interés cuando me quedo medio sentado sobre el archivero.

Afuera hay un día bonito, hay nubes en el cielo pero el sol brilla y la temperatura parece un poco más agradable que otros días aunque seguimos en invierno. Estamos comenzando la primera semana de Enero, cobré mi sueldo y debería sentirme dichoso por tener más dinero, pero no deseo nada ni tengo pasatiempos caros en que gastarlo.

Si Ken me viera diría que estoy de nuevo deprimido, pero no es tan así, él exagera. Solo es que a veces me siento un poco decaído, y últimamente este sentimiento de soledad se ha hecho costumbre.

Vengo de una familia ruidosa y cálida. Hasta justo antes de comenzar a cursar en la universidad, me la pasé viendo mi vida invadida por mi madre y mi hermano, y la constante compañía agradable de mi padre. Luego me mudé al departamento donde vivo, y sobreviví al cambio abrupto y el desarraigo gracias a que mí día a día se llenó de mis compañeros de estudio para hacerme compañía. Algunos de ellos venían del instituto y otros fueron nuevos conocidos del momento, pero tenía contacto constante con la gente y ellos eran personas simpáticas que me arrastraban a abrirme con la gente.

Aún recuerdo el primer día que me mude. Tenía que mover mis cosas y el camión de la mudanza iba a llegar en cualquier momento, pero recibí una llamada de Asami donde por primera vez en mi vida escuche el ultimátum: _tenemos que hablar_. Entonces mi novia de ese momento, la primera y con la cual más he durado un record de dos años y medio al pasar con ella casi toda mi vida de instituto, termino desapareciendo como por arte de magia al irse de improvisto a Francia. La decisión fue mía, reflexionando sobre el asunto llegue a comprender que ella no me estaba dejando, sino dando opciones, y yo no elegí la que nos mantendría unidos. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con tomar un vuelo al otro lado del mapa. Simplemente la deje ir, y al día de hoy me sigo preguntando si de verdad la amaba tanto como decía.

Mi primer día en mi nueva casa paso conmigo sentado en un piso vacío lleno de cajas, solo, y profundamente triste. Terriblemente deprimente. Era como si me hubieran abandonado en una isla desierta y no tenía idea que era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Tampoco me atreví a llamar a nadie, ni a Ken, ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermano. Solo me quede ahí toda la noche y recuerdo que salí a deambular a la madrugada por el barrio, solo para agregar un poco más de soledad a mi estado depresivo. Luego de eso me pasé unos días llegando a casa directo de clases para llorar mientras acomodaba las cosas. Y luego, mal que bien, se me pasó.

Mi vida no iba a parar por nada, el mundo sigue girando sin importarle lo que a uno le pase, y no es necesario tanto esfuerzo para moverse por inercia.

Ocuparme con el estudio y el béisbol fue mi salida para no enojarme tanto, aunque tuve una etapa complicada de no saber manejar mis frustraciones, pero luego pude realmente superarlo. El que más ha sufrido mis cambios de humor ha sido Ken, y gracias a eso tiene un gran lugar en mi corazón, él es como parte de mi familia.

Al día de hoy Asami y yo seguimos en contacto, aunque hace algunos meses que no sé nada de ella, de vez en cuando me escribe por email, o yo le cuento algún aspecto importante de mi vida. Le gusta chatear, pero yo no soy para nada dado a ese pasatiempo.

La entrada a mi vida de independencia fue así de desordenada, pero aprendí a disfrutarlo y de algún modo me he acostumbrado a pasar grandes cantidades de tiempo solo. Murata insiste en que si hubiera podido, hubiera preferido compartir un piso conmigo, porque tiene la idea de que dejarme solo me vuele más introvertido de lo que ya soy. Tal vez tenga razón, y por eso he intentado conseguir a alguien que llene ese espacio, pero mi record personal de fallos me ha demostrado que tampoco soy bueno en las relaciones amorosas por más que intente. Realmente no sé qué hacer con eso, ¿se supone que uno espera que la persona adecuada llegue?, ¿o tengo que seguir probando a tientas con mucha gente hasta que alguien encaje más o menos bien conmigo y conformarme con eso? Mi problema es que tengo una sensación de ser incapaz de amar a alguien tan profundamente como me gustaría.

Ya habiendo llegado Enero, cumplo un año sin salir con nadie, solo tuve un desliz a mitad del año pasado donde me interesé en una camarera, pero no pudo ser porque esa chica ya estaba saliendo con otra persona. Y además de eso, nada. Últimamente no estoy ni siquiera interesado en el sexo. Suspiro desganado. Supongo que debería ser triste para un hombre admitir que se siente de ese modo, pero en realidad no me preocupa tanto.

A pesar de mi convicción sobre estar mejor por mi cuenta que mal acompañado, me siento solo. Debe ser por eso que estoy intentando llenar algún vacío buscando nuevas amistades.

Mi compañero de trabajo y yo hemos empezado a dar los primeros pasos para entablar una verdadera amistad. Wolfram me cae muy simpático, y realmente estoy interesado en conocerlo mejor, pero no estoy seguro de si él se siente del mismo modo. A veces la gente se cae bien, pero no por eso se desarrollan amistades duraderas o tan íntimas.

—¿Qué te pasa, murió alguien?

Tengo al sujeto de mis pensamientos a mi lado y no me había dado cuenta, él sonríe con humor como si tratara de levantarme el ánimo. Pero parece que mi cara no es buena porque palidece por un momento.

—¿Realmente no muro nadie verdad? —me pregunta preocupado de haber metido la pata, su voz flanquea un poco y pierde al sonrisa.

—No —me rio y se tranquiliza—, es solo que no me siento muy bien hoy, creo que debería salir a tomar aire.

—¿Estas enfermo?

Simplemente estoy poniendo excusas, mi problema es más anímico que físico, pero no es algo que pueda explicar en detalle.

—No lo creo. O eso espero. Solo estoy decaído, es el día.

Wolfram me analiza un poco. Aunque no me toque, gracias a su escrutinio me siento como si me estuviera examinando el médico de cabecera. Él tiende a ser bastante dominante todo el tiempo, pero su actitud es más relajada cuando está en confianza. Observa por la ventana un momento parado a mi lado, luego de un rato suelta una pregunta casual.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?

Los fines de semana solo corro al amanecer y me dedico a hacer mi rutina completa de ejercicios, luego me tiro en el sillón a ver películas malas y extrañar a mi perro. Eso si no es que visito a mis padres o rara vez veo algunos amigos por la noche.

—No.

¿Por qué carajo estoy tan decepcionado de ser tan aburrido? Realmente necesito espabilarme, hoy voy a ir a la caja de bateo a sacar volando pelotas hasta que me quite esta nube negra que siento encima. Estoy algo enojado conmigo mismo en este momento.

—¿Te interesa jugar un partido de rugby el sábado? Nos falta gente, la epidemia de gripe ha afectado a unos cuantos.

Me sorprendo por la invitación, y mi primer pensamiento es rechazarlo, ya que en sí mi interés en ese deporte no pasa de ver por la TV un partido por curiosidad, no como para jugarlo. Pero las palabras que Ken forzó en mí mente durante toda la secundaria se reproducen como una vieja grabación: _Di que sí, por más que sea algo alocado, di que sí. Ve e inténtalo, ¿qué puedes perder? Siempre rechazas todo y luego te quejas de que te es complicado acercarte a la gente. ¡Pero siempre eres tú el que se aleja de todos y solo se interesa en sus propios pasatiempos!_

—Sí, me gustaría.

.

.

.

Al final, dije que sí y charlamos un rato animadamente sobre los detalles, pero durante el receso del café entre en pánico.

Vine directo a la caseta del baño a encerrarme y busqué a Muraken en el directorio de mi celular. Me siento como si hiciera algo malo a escondidas en este momento. No me atiende la llamada, así que insisto unas cinco o seis veces seguidas, pero recién para la séptima atiende.

—K-ken —mi voz salió aguda, casi como un lloriqueo.

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llamaste tantas veces? Nunca lo haces durante el horario del trabajo, ¿es una emergencia? ¿Te pasó algo?_

Lo noto preocupado, pero yo ya estoy en modo Turkish March balbuceando mis tontos problemas otra vez.

—¡Casi una emergencia! No, una emergencia. H-help me, Ken. Tienes que ayudarme, escucha. Wolfram me invito a un partido del deporte ese que le gusta, y como siempre me dices que tengo que decir que sí para darle una oportunidad a las cosas nuevas, conocer gente nueva, ser sociable y salir más de casa entonces le dije: _"sí, me gustaría"_ , y él dijo _"oh, qué bueno"_ , y me he comprometido para el sábado a las cinco de la tarde. Por favor dime que no tienes nada que hacer, por favor ven conmigo. No conozco a nadie y no sé cómo demonios se juega al rugby. No pensé en ello en el momento, pero, ¿qué pasa si son todos extranjeros musculosos? ¿He? ¿Qué pasa con eso? Me veré como un palillo abandonado en medio de un bosque de robles, voy a ser pequeño y torpe al lado de mucha gente que no conozco, y voy a hacer algo estúpido seguramente. T-tienes que detenerme. ¿O no puedes? Oh dios, ¿qué hago si no puedes? ¿No viajaras a Hong Kong de nuevo, verdad? Tal vez debería quitarme el saco y salir en camisa fuera, creo que hace suficiente frio para enfermarme, pulmonía seguramente, aún hay algo de nieve...

— _¿Ya terminaste?_

Por alguna razón, tengo la sensación de que su oreja no estaba en el teléfono hasta ahora.

—S-si...

— _Sábado a las cinco dijiste, ¿verdad? ¡Cuenten conmigo!_

Me colgó.

.

.

.

—¡Holaaa! —El saludo de Ken es demasiado alegre para el ceño fruncido de Wolfram. Su rostro claramente pregunta: _¿qué hace este aquí?_

—Cierto, Wolfram, invité a Ken. Espero que no te importe, dijiste que les faltaba gente así que pensé que estaría bien avisarle.

Soy un asco para mentir, pero me ha salido bastante natural la evasiva. No es del todo desacertado, realmente Wolfram me contó que les faltaba bastante gente y cuantos más mejor, pero es muy descortés no haber avisado.

—¿No le dijiste que venía? —me recrimina mi amigo.

—Medio que me olvidé...

Estuve intentando suprimir mis nervios, y también estaba un poquito emocionado de que mi compañero extranjero se interesara en compartir un pasatiempo fuera de la oficina conmigo, así que realmente me olvide de este detalle

—Lo siento mucho.

Wolfram se cruza de brazos y suspira por la nariz. —Está bien, no es como si me desagrade que viniera, me ha sorprendido solamente. En realidad, me alegro, la última vez que salimos fue bastante divertida. Es bueno volver a verte.

La sonrisa que le dedica a Murata es muy agradable, está siendo incluso un poco tímido, nunca lo había visto comportarse de ese modo con otra persona. ¿Tan bien le cae Ken? Solo se han visto una vez antes, ¿o es que han intercambiado direcciones de email o algo? Suprimo mi curiosidad con algo de dificultad e intento no pensar en eso.

El lugar donde estamos es un aledaño del gimnasio donde Wolfram entrena. La cancha cubierta no es tan grande, pero el lugar se ve nuevo y limpio, con pasto sintético del bueno y las líneas bien pintadas en color blanco. Por lo que llegué a ver del interior donde tienen las máquinas, el edificio es amplio, bien iluminado y con un aire un poco ostentoso para mi gusto. Es el tipo de lugar donde siento que la mayoría va a lucirse más que a entrenar enserio.

Para mi sorpresa, el resto de las personas que van llegando para formar los equipos son en su mayoría japoneses o medios, es decir, con descendencia occidental tanto como japonesa. Nada de tipos forzudos y musculosos enormes, son todos tipos normales y bastante jóvenes, a excepción de dos que les doy una edad más tirando para los 40. Igualmente, me siento aún más cómodo con Ken haciéndome compañía, pero ya casi no estoy nervioso.

Wolfram se vuelve a acercar a nosotros luego de hablar con algunos de sus conocidos, viste pantalones cortos y medias gruesas hasta arriba de las pantorrillas, su camiseta está lejos de ser ajustada y le va un poco larga. Se ve bien en ropa deportiva, pero no parece un jugador de rugby, y también está lejos de parecer un gimnasta ostentando sus músculos entrenados. Esto refuerza la sensación de simpleza que suele transmitirme siempre a pesar de su apariencia avasalladora, no es del tipo de persona vanidosa que no me cae bien. Muraken y yo estamos usando ropa similar deportiva, aunque no combinamos con el resto de la gente que ya está acostumbrada al conjunto estilo rugby que parece gustarle a todos.

—¿Leíste la reglas que te pase? —me pregunta Wolfram yendo directo al punto.

—Sí, y se las reenvié a Ken, creo que él las sabe mejor que yo a esta altura.

Mi amigo hace un gesto de pulgares arriba con ambas manos y sonríe.

—Estaba todo muy claro, ¿la escribiste tú mismo? Imagino que eres muy ordenado con el trabajo si también le pones tanto empeño a tus pasatiempos —comenta Murata.

—No es como si me hubiera esforzado tanto para preparar eso —se defiende con sincera modestia.

Pero Wolfram sí es ordenado y muy meticuloso, es parte de su personalidad y lo aplica tanto para el trabajo como para su vida diaria, según acabo de descubrir. Su balance es un tanto extraño respecto a la importancia que le da a las apariencias, a veces no logro comprender del todo qué clase de educación ha recibido y si eso tiene que ver con algunos detalles de su personalidad o la manera en que se comporta. Tiene lo que se llamaría porte, siempre parado de forma correcta y transmitiendo un aura de importancia naturalmente. Yo sentado aquí en la banca, desgarbado y con el cuerpo suelto, no me puedo ni comparar aunque me esfuerce.

Es fácil ver como atrae a las personas, y como suele resultar bastante simpático —si tiene ganas de serlo—, le es fácil relacionarse con cualquiera. Parece llevarse más o menos bien con varias personas de este lugar, pero no lo noto realmente cercano a ninguno. Un tipo joven, japonés, de pelo corto y puntiagudo se acerca, es el jugador con quien más lo he visto conversar desde que llegamos.

—Hola, lamento no haber podido acercarme a saludar antes —se disculpa algo agitado. Asumo que es alguna clase de organizador porque ha estado yendo de aquí para allá hablando con varios grupitos conformados—. Soy Keiji Matsumoto, trabajo como entrenador en este gimnasio, y como pueden ver, en mi tiempo libre también me la paso aquí dentro.

Esta persona es cálida y simpática por naturaleza, tiene una de esas sonrisas que te hacen bajar la guardia al instante. Me recuerda un poco a un viejo capitán del instituto que solía admirar mucho.

—Mucho gusto, soy Murata Ken.

—Shibuya Yuuri.

—Gracias por haber venido, Wolfram me dijo que vendría un compañero de su trabajo, pero me alegra ver tú también has traído un amigo.

Este hombre se dirige a Murata pensando que el invitado sorpresa soy yo.

—Oh, no, yo no soy quien trabaja con Wolfram.

—Ah, ¿no? Lucían bastante cercanos —dice sorprendido.

Sé que soy callado, pero ¿qué?, ¿no luzco como si fuera quien más lo conoce?, porque así es en realidad. Había comenzado a sentirme levemente excluido pero el entrenador me mira de forma amigable y se dirige a mí directamente.

—Entones tu eres el amigo de Wolfram —dice alegre—, he escuchado alguna que otra cosa de ti. Él es algo reservado, pero he logrado que me cuente un poco de lo que hace en el trabajo.

Wolfram no parece molesto de que hable de él de ese modo, este tipo es suficientemente agradable como para que perdone sus intromisiones en su vida personal.

—Lo soy. —Es mi única respuesta, no me siento con ganas de ser tan hablador en este momento.

El entrenador tiene piernas grandes, sus cuádriceps están muy marcados e incluso sus pantorrillas lucen enormes bajo las gruesas medias de lana. Seguramente además de jugar al rugby es corredor de largas distancias, o ciclista. El resto de su cuerpo luce apenas fornido para la media.

—Oh, bueno, veo que necesitan de mi otra vez —se lamenta observando hacia atrás. Es imposible tomar su repentino cambio de interés por otro grupo como descortesía gracias al aura de calidez natural que porta, ni tampoco parece ofendido por mi falta de soltura—. Espero que se diviertan. Estén listos porque en un par de minutos deberíamos estar comenzando a armar los equipos. No se preocupen por los detalles, no es una práctica seria.

La comisura de sus labios apenas se curva, pero se nota que sonríe por la forma en que se arquean sus ojos, es como una especie de guiño cómplice para los principiantes. Se va tan rápidamente como llego después de darnos la bienvenida.

Como me he quedado mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba tardo en darme cuenta que Wolfram me observa, no puedo leer del todo su mirada, pero estoy acostumbrado a recibirla. Sé que él debe estar pensando que soy demasiado callado con la gente nueva, porque es el tipo de mirada analítica que todos mis amigos de la universidad solían darme al principio. Pero en el caso de Wolfram no la siento reprobatoria, es más del tipo calma y curiosa.

Él me dijo durante nuestra salida al izakaya que no le parecía una persona a la cual es difícil aproximarse. ¿Has cambiado de parecer sobre mí al darte cuenta de que realmente soy bastante reservado cuando quiero?

.

.

.

Las reglas fueron simples de comprender por escrito, pero soy un poco patoso para ponerlas en práctica a la primera. Me hubiera gustado ver al menos un partido con anterioridad para observar y analizar los movimientos de los jugadores, soy de los que absorben todo el conocimiento mirando y he logrado desarrollar habilidades bastante buenas para comprender y organizar a la gente de mi equipo. Siempre y cuando se trate de béisbol, claro.

¿He mencionado que fui capitán repetidas veces? No he tenido grandes logros, pero durante un magnifico verano de tercero de secundaria alta cumplí mi sueño de participar en el All Japan Baseball Tournament, fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida como deportista. ¡Y también salí en TV un par de veces durante las intercolegiales! Impresionante, ¿a qué si? Suficiente de mis aires de estrellita, no es como si se lo haya contado a muchos igualmente, no me gusta hacer tanto alarde siendo luego tan tímido. Es algo embarazoso que mi madre aún tiene guardados los videos.

Estoy realmente agradecido de que no estamos jugando con tipos fornidos y demasiado duros, luego de que nos agachamos antes de comenzar sigue un buen golpe durante el encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, y el resto del tiempo aunque se corre mucho es un deporte de contacto. Creo que si mi contrincante no tuviera un físico parecido al mío, y yo no estuviera algo entrenado como para resistirlo, hubiera rebotado e ido directo al piso a la primera. Si él hubiera sido una mole, yo tendría que haber sido también una mole para estar a la altura.

Pero no me gustan los músculos exagerados, mi constitución física es delgada y me esfuerzo por mantener un balance similar en todo mi cuerpo. Mis rutinas están pensadas con mucho cuidado, me ha tomado años conocer en detalle que es lo que mejor se adapta para tonificar ciertas partes específicas de mi cuerpo. Pongo mucho énfasis en mis pectorales, porque mi pecho es plano naturalmente y me cuesta conseguir resultados en esa zona. A diferencia de eso, mis abdominales requieren poco esfuerzo, solo hago tres series ligeras y basta para marcarlos. Estoy algo orgulloso de mi estómago en forma de barra de chocolate, siempre fue parte de mi anhelo del cuerpo perfecto desde que era un adolescente. Respecto al resto, tengo dos rutinas para compensar las otras zonas: arriba los trapecios, deltoides y bíceps, y abajo los cuádriceps, abductores y pantorrillas.

Daah, sueno como un friki del fisicoculturismo. Si Shouri me escuchara me revolearía un libro por la cabeza exigiendo que entrene las neuronas tanto como todo el resto.

No soy tan vanidoso como me estoy haciendo ver, pero realmente he disfrutado mucho los halagos de algunas de mis parejas respecto a mi cuerpo. Incluso tengo grabado en el recuerdo un momento donde Meimi, una universitaria con la que salí durante cuatro meses, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a verme con ropa holgada y al sacarme la remera por primera vez frente a ella gritó _"oh, por dios, no esperaba eso"_. No puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír siempre que lo recuerdo, ese tipo de reacciones infla demasiado el ego masculino. Y no es que tenga que compensar algo en otros sentidos, pero debo admitir que soy bastante normal ahí abajo, así que sumar puntos extras nunca viene mal.

Mi cerebro parece luchar mis bajones emocionales enviándome recuerdos agradables de momentos de éxito, pero la vida real intenta absorberme de nuevo.

Hablando de entrenamiento, este movimiento repetitivo de agacharme y cargar contra mi oponente una y otra vez es similar a hacer sentadillas. Ahora comprendo porque muchos de estos tipos tienen piernas tan fornidas. Agradezco tener muchísima resistencia, correr largas distancias con frecuencia hace que ahora pueda aguantar esto mucho mejor que Murata aquí a mi lado. Los últimos años se ha puesto un poco más en campaña para mejorar su salud y se ha anotado en un gimnasio, pero jamás fue del tipo atlético. Este deporte es demasiado duro para alguien tan blando como Ken. Ah, cierto, el solo ha venido aquí por mí, otra vez he arrastrado a mi amigo a algo innecesario, debería compensarlo de alguna manera...

No estaba mirando, cargue con el cuello torcido observando aun a mi amigo y navegando en mi propio mundo.

De repente siento un dolor increíble. Algo se rasga y se rompe. Ingreso aire a mis pulmones con un "hiii", un sonido ventoso que me sentir como si los tuviera perforados. Era un codo, y creo que el segundo impacto que me tira de espalda al piso es el resto del cuerpo que venía detrás. Es algo así como ser atropellado por un camión de doble acoplado, o una locomotora de esas antiguas de metal macizo, si es que puedo imaginar cómo se siente algo como eso. Mi cabeza golpea el piso y en vez de pasto sintético se siente como cemento, siento a mi cerebro golpear las paredes de mi cráneo y me atraganto, no he hecho tiempo a poner los brazos para amortiguar la caída.

Jadeo y miro a mi alrededor durante un segundo. Oh, ¿estrellitas como en los dibujos animados? El piso y el techo giran y todo se vuelve negro.

.

.

.

Mis ojos están cerrados y escucho voces lejanas, como una conversación alejada del lugar donde duermo. ¿Debería decir: _"cinco minutos más, por favor"_?

Alguien grita enojado.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Que no ves que es una práctica, como vas a cargar tan fuerte, esto no es un campo de batalla! ¡Es nuevo, no sabe jugar! ¡Casi lo matas al embestir como una bestia!

—Bueno, bueno, ha sido solo un accidente.

Abro mis ojos para ver qué pasa. Wolfram se ve descontrolado, su cabello se agita con el movimiento de su cuerpo mientras la discusión continua. ¡Pero que temperamento! Es bastante intimidante, comprendo lo que sienten quienes dan un paso atrás.

Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con los graciosos ojos negros de mi mejor amigo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Te diste una buena. —Murata sonríe como si todo fuera muy divertido, aunque como lo conozco puedo ver a través de esa expresión y sé que está preocupado—. Te fuiste de este mundo por un par de minutos. ¿Te puedes mover? Esos golpes en la cabeza son feos.

Cabello rubio y ojos verdes cristal aparecen en mi campo de visión, mi amigo extranjero se inclina sobre mí agarrándose las rodillas. Sus cejas de color claro forman una V y su boca tiene una mueca de disgusto.

—¡De verdad que eres débil!

¡¿Es esa tu forma de consolar al herido?! ¿Qué clase de persona cruel le dice eso a un convaleciente?

—Hey, ¿me estas escuchando? Yuuri. ¿Estas despierto? Hey... Supongo que no hay caso...

—¡No, no le pegues! ¡Está despierto, está despierto!

Aun me cuesta procesar que está pasando, pero la mano de Wolfram esta aun en el aire mientras sostiene el cuello de mi camisa con la otra y mira a Murata poco convencido. ¡¿De verdad ibas a cachetearme?! ¡¿De verdad?!

—Te estoy escuchando.

—Hum. —Él me suelta y se queda arrodillado a mi lado.

Estoy sobre el pasto donde caí, ahora recuerdo el golpe y el dolor en mis costillas relampaguea por mi pecho. Estaba distraído, no ha sido culpa de nadie. Mi agresor está parado a lo lejos, me doy cuenta que es la persona a la cual Wolfram estaba gritándole hace un rato. Otros de los jugadores se han alejado y temo que el ambiente se vuelva extraño, no quiero ser la causa de que no vuelvan a invitarlo aquí.

—Estoy bien, no es necesario preocuparse —le digo a Ken y volteo hacia Wolfram—. Deberías ir a disculparte con ellos.

Él se sorprende y luego rueda los ojos hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño, siempre actúa de esa forma si digo algo como para regañarlo.

—Ya lo sé —es lo único que dice de forma ruda, parece que le cuestan estas cosas.

—No te quedes esperando, es mejor si vas ahora, si lo evades ellos van a malinterpretarte.

—Deja de sermonearme. —Wolfram se levanta con marcas de pasto en las rodillas y me da la espalda para irse hacia el grupo de nuevo—. Solo estaba preocupado.

Cierro los ojos llamando a mis fuerzas para levantarme, me siento mejor ahora. Me ha sorprendido con eso último que dijo, sus palabras me han levantado el ánimo. Me siento en el pasto un momento y como todo está bien me paro con un poco de ayuda de Ken, pero creo que no soy yo quien lo necesita ahora a su lado para apoyarlo.

—¿Puedes ir por favor con Wolfram? Me gustaría ir a aclarar las cosas, pero creo que necesito ir a sentarme a la banca un momento. Además, eres mejor para mediar y esas cosas.

—¿Estás preocupado de que comiencen a ignorarlo? —Ken sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando—. No sé si ese realmente sea el caso, parece llevarse bien con todos. Pero si te deja tranquilo, iré a ver qué pasa.

Me siento un rato y algunas personas del equipo se acercan a ver si estoy bien del todo. Estoy algo preocupado por la repercusión interna del golpe, pero mi atención está un poco dispersa en tratar de escuchar que es lo que está pasando a lo lejos. No parece que haya mayores problemas, y por lo que veo fue buena idea enviar a Ken con Wolfram. No sé si realmente necesita un asesor japonés para que la comunicación sea efectiva, después de todo estamos fuera del trabajo, pero al menos me deja tranquilo.

Murata vuelve primero y se sienta a mi lado desplomándose en la banca de madera, parece que le ha venido bien tomar un respiro al parar el juego, no está acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio junto.

—Puedes dejar de preocuparte, no sé por qué has decidido adoptarlo como si fueras una niñera, pero Wolfram no es tan tonto, ¿sabes?

No puedo responder, la persona de la que hablamos viene hacia aquí de nuevo. Wolfram se para frente a mí y aunque parece tranquilo tiene un poco de esos aires de engreído que tanto me molestaban al conocerlo por primera vez.

—Realmente tienes un temperamento problemático, ¿he? —le digo siendo un poco duro, estoy halagado porque se preocupara, pero sigo desaprobando su actitud de antes.

Oh, ¡su cara! Se me escapa una risa, incluso llega a verse bastante tierno en este momento, nunca lo había visto ruborizarse de esa manera. Sus labios forman una línea apretada y luego se recompone frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza con las manos en las caderas.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —responde un poco a regañadientes.

Bueno, al menos lo aceptas. Y con tu actitud algo linda, aunque temperamental, parece que todos te han perdonado.

.

.

.

Tenía la sensación que después de lo que pasó el sábado, tal vez mi compañero de trabajo perdería el interés en mí, pero hoy a la mañana me ha saludado como si nada y no ha hecho ningún comentario acerca de eso. Hasta ahora.

Tenemos bastante trabajo así que he estado concentrado en la pantalla de mi computadora durante la mayor parte del día, y como estoy algo entumecido me estiro, el dolor punzante en mi lado derecho hace que me quiebre de lado con un quejido.

Al mirar hacia el otro lado de la mesa, Wolfram levanta la vista, parece normal, pero luego de un momento la seriedad de sus bonitas facciones se tuerce en una mueca. Ya no puede contenerlo y suelta una carcajada apagada y ronca, se cubre los dientes con una mano pero igual puedo ver que se muerde el labio mientras sonríe ampliamente. ¿Que demonios es esa risa? ¡No es para nada como la que usas cuando te rodean otras personas! Además, ¡¿qué, te estabas aguantando pero ya no soportas el reírte a costa mía?!

—¡¿Q-que es tan gracioso?! ¿Tengo monos en la cara acaso?

Está algo tentado, nunca vi una expresión de diversión tan exagerada en él. Apoyado con el codo en la mesa se inclina de lado, su mano aun cubre su boca pero solo con ver sus ojos se le nota que se sigue riendo. Que él me encuentre tan gracioso me avergüenza un poco.

—Eres más delicado de lo que creía, eso me sorprendió un poco —se burla de mí serenándose un poco. Rueda la silla para alejarse de la computadora y relaja su postura. Yo también estaba pensando tomarme un pequeño descanso.

—No soy así de débil, entreno todos los días, ¿sabes? Tsk —chasqueo la lengua enojado, realmente no sé qué impresión tiene este hombre de mí.

—Huuumh... —Wolfram no parece tomarme en serio realmente, pero ver su actitud completamente relajada me alegra un poco. Juega con una lapicera entre los dedos y me observa un momento—. ¿Fuiste al médico al menos?

De hecho lo hice, estaba un poco preocupado y pensé que un chequeo no vendría mal. Incluso me hicieron una placa, así que realmente puedo quedarme tranquilo. No tenía nada, pero como han pasado unos días mi cuerpo bajo esta camisa es un arcoíris verde, violeta, azul y amarillo. Aun me duele la cabeza cuando me peino, pero no tengo chichones.

—Sí, fui. Solo son golpes, nada grave.

Wolfram sonríe de forma más cálida curvando levemente la comisura de sus labios.

—Me caí de un caballo una vez. Me golpee el codo, la columna y la parte trasera de la cabeza. La parálisis duró al menos media hora y no podía moverme, pero luego solo quedé con algunas magulladuras y unos raspones sobre cada vertebra en la espalda en forma de línea punteada. Aunque en el momento me llevé un gran susto luego no pasó nada. Pero algo como eso también puede resultar en accidentes graves.

Me gustaría preguntar si por eso es que se preocupó tanto como para ponerse a gritar a todo el mundo. Parece que aunque se muestra algo distante, es una persona que tiene en cuenta a los demás. No sé si deba preguntarle o no, pero realmente quiero hacerlo.

—¿Vas a volver a jugar con ellos? Te disculpaste, así que supongo que no dejaran de invitarte, ¿cierto?

El me mira curioso gracias a mi pregunta, parece algo sorprendido.

—Tengo una práctica este sábado —me dice sonriendo confiado—. Tu no me conoces mucho, pero no es raro que me emocione un poco durante las practicas. No es la primera vez que pasa algo como eso, tiendo a gritar bastante cuando soy quien dirige, están acostumbrados. Suelen decir que soy raro, bastante diferente a cuando no estoy en el campo de juego, pero que les levanta bastante el ánimo, así que están bien con eso. Aunque esta vez fue algo diferente todo está bien con ellos.

Me siento un poco mal por haberme tomado la libertad de asumir cosas de nuevo sin conocerlo. No puedo más que solo imaginar cómo se comporta durante esos partidos, apenas llegue a la mitad de un juego antes de darme el golpe, así que al final es como si no hubiéramos experimentado la actividad juntos. Tengo más recuerdos de Ken desfalleciendo poco a poco que de Wolfram en el campo.

—¿Sales con ellos a veces a algún otro lado?

—No, la mayoría nos juntamos los fines de semana para jugar algunos partidos, pero solo unos pocos son amigos fuera del gimnasio. Nunca hemos ido a comer o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, parecía un lindo grupo.

—Les caes bien sabes —su expresión es un poco más seria, ¿está tratando de levantarme el ánimo o algo? No estoy seguro de si últimamente demuestro demasiado que ando decaído—. Matsumoto dijo que puedes volver cuando quieras aunque no seas cliente del gimnasio. También dijo que lo llevaste bien la mayor parte de la práctica aunque era la primera vez que jugabas, yo no puedo decir nada porque no estábamos cerca como para saberlo. Voy a reenviarte su email luego, solo tienes que escribirle si quieres volver a ir, eso si no temes romperte la cabeza de nuevo.

—Gzz, estaba distraído, ¿ok? No es como si fueran tan rudos, y en realidad fue algo divertido, pero no estoy seguro de que el rugby sea lo mío. Aunque me ha gustado estar en un equipo, hace mucho no juego con otra gente, me gusta practicar pero siempre lo hago solo. Tal vez debería buscar algo similar en un club donde hagan béisbol.

—Nunca he jugado béisbol, pero a veces lo veo.

—¿Te gusta ver partidos? —no puedo evitar preguntar un poco emocionado. Cálmate un poco Shibuya Yuuri.

—Sí, me gusta. No suelo ver más que las noticias o deportes. Tal vez de vez en cuando alguna serie, pero más que nada películas. Por lo demás, no uso demasiado la televisión más que para hacer ruido, no me gustan los programas de variedades.

—¿Conoces los Saitama Seibu Lions?

—¿Es ese un equipo de aquí? Estoy más familiarizado con los americanos que los japoneses.

No puedo evitar sonreír, él es como una hoja en blanco que me pide que escriba en ella. No está mal si le enseño solo un poquito sobre béisbol, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Estoy realmente impresionado con la aceptación y el genuino interés que Wolfram ha demostrado sobre mis gustos. En cierto punto creo que es gracias a que somos un poquito más parecidos de lo que creía.

A él realmente le gusta el deporte, sus conocimientos son muchísimo más amplios que los míos, y aunque gracias a eso tiene un panorama general más grande sobre el tema no tiene conocimientos profundos sobre ninguno en particular. Me ha contado cosas de boxeo, natación e incluso sumo. Por lo que imagino, Wolfram hace zapping en la TV entre canales de deporte y mira lo que encuentra sin demasiado interés en particular. Pero gracias a su mente abierta, ha recibido bien mis largas charlas sobre béisbol sin mostrar un ápice de aburrimiento.

Normalmente intento contenerme, porque suelo cansar a la gente con mis conversaciones unilaterales, pero él me escucha tan paciente cada día que no puedo evitar soltar la lengua de a poquito. Eso tampoco parece molestarle, así que incluso he hablado de estadísticas y esas cosas que a la mayoría le aburren.

He intentado interesarme un poco sobre lo que a él le gusta, pero aun no descubro que es lo que realmente le apasiona. Por el momento parece que disfruta las charlas ligeras sobre las noticias del día, y se ha enganchado con una serie de época que me gusta mirar los domingos, así que siempre que comienza la semana hablamos de eso.

En el transcurso de un mes el trabajo avanza con normalidad y nuestro proyecto crece lo esperado. Pero mi ánimo también ha mejorado, ya que no solo encuentro las charlas cotidianas como un incentivo, sino que esta relación de amistad hace que me sienta más contento de venir a este edificio cada día. Sé que no debo mezclar tanto una cosa con la otra, amistad y trabajo, así que a pesar de que disfruto de ello trato de mantener la cabeza fría y la relación laboral estable. Se puede trabajar con amigos, depende de la persona, pero hay que saber mantenerse ubicado.

Como esa idea ha estado rondando mi cabeza un poco, me he sentido tentado de volver a organizar alguna salida con Wolfram. Siendo que tengo claro que realmente me gustaría que nos volvamos cercanos, y él parece interesado de la misma manera, me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer algo osado.

Estoy un poco nervioso acerca de esto, porque voy a exponer el que se supone que es el peor lado de mí ante otra persona. Pero está bien, es como dice Ken, si después de esto no se espanta significa que gané un amigo verdadero. Pero primero tengo que encontrarlo.

.

.

.

Entro en la cafetería con la última novela policial que he terminado de leer. Mi compañero está sentado solo en una mesa alejada de las ventanas, el lugar está bastante vacío pero aún hay un poco de movimiento porque el almuerzo ha terminado hace poco y algunas personas hacen sobremesa. Hoy he comido fuera con un viejo compañero de la universidad que hace mucho que no veía, así que no he podido hacerle compañía.

—¿Comiste solo? —Me acerco por su espalda y mi voz lo sobresalta.

—No, Yamashita y Kobakawa acaban de irse. ¿Pudiste encontrarte con la persona que ibas a ver?

Apoyo el libro en la mesa pero lo mantengo de mi lado con la mano encima, tengo los tres tickets guardados dentro.

—Sí, almorzamos cerca de la estación, pero me demore un poco más porque aproveche para hacer un viaje antes de volver.

Tenía que ir hasta el centro hoy mismo o sino no haría tiempo a comprar entradas, pero no entro en detalles porque Wolfram cambia el tema.

—¿Es esa la novela que me comentaste?

—Ah, sí. La terminé ayer así que te la traje.

Noto que él quiere tomarla, pero mantengo mi mano encima del libro porque aún no puedo dárselo sin sacar las cosas de adentro.

Todo ha sido a las apuradas esta vez. Siempre que hay un partido que me interesa, compro entradas para mí y para Muraken al menos un mes antes. El staff de la boletería ya me conoce, así que confían en mí como para reservarme por teléfono y que pase a buscarlas cuando me sea más conveniente. Pero hoy decidí llamar tentando a la suerte y pedir una extra. Mi apuro supuso algunos problemas, porque el partido es este mismo fin de semana, pero como un favor personal el dueño del local me la ha conseguido e insistió para que la pasara a buscar hoy mismo. Así que este mes serán tres en vez de dos, si es que Wolfram puede.

Estoy nervioso de pensar que él tenga otro compromiso siendo que solo faltan dos días para el sábado, no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle. Si dice que no, perderé el dinero, pero eso no me importa.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? El sábado.

La palma de mi mano se siente caliente sobre la tapa del libro, espero ansioso la respuesta mientras él desenvuelve una golosina dulce que ha guardado para el final.

—Depende de la hora, si es a la mañana, pues tengo una cita.

¡Estoy sorprendido! ¡Realmente sorprendido! Y él lo ha dicho tan calmado que es demasiado cool para contenerme.

—¡¿Tienes una cita?!

Elevo la voz demasiado y algunas personas nos miran, me cubro la boca y me disculpo con la mirada con mi compañero, ¡pero aun quiero saber los detalles!

—¿Tienes una cita? ¿Enserio? No me contaste nada, me ha tomado por sorpresa. Pero si vas a salir con alguien entonces estarás ocupado el resto del día. ¿Es una mujer bonita? Ah, no se para que pregunto eso, tiene que serlo porque tienes un imán para las chicas lindas...

Wolfram se ríe divertido mientras yo balbuceo y le da un mordisco a su golosina. Ya está acostumbrado a la Marcha Turca.

—Tengo una cita con el dentista —aclara y mi emoción se hunde como el Titanic—. Te pusiste muy enérgico de repente, ¿tanto te gustan ese tipo de chimentos?

—¿Qué? No, no soy así de chismoso. Bueno... tal vez un poquito. Pero como nunca hablas mucho de esas cosas realmente me sorprendió, y creo que soy algo curioso. Pensé que habías encontrado a alguien. Eso es algo por lo que alegrarse, ¿o no?

—Supongo que sí —lo dice como si fuera ajeno al sentimiento de otras personas, no como s realmente le interesara—. Pero si vamos al caso, tú tampoco hablas mucho de tu vida amorosa.

—¿Estas curioso acerca de mí? —pregunto un poco asombrado.

—Un poco.

Calmadamente saca otra golosina de su bolsillo. ¡Hey! ¿No tenías que ir al dentista? ¿Qué haces comiendo tantos de esos?

—Bueno, creo a esta altura te habrás dado cuenta que no tengo nada interesante que contar al respecto. Llevo tiempo solo y no me estoy esforzando mucho por cámbialo, así que no tengo nada interesante que decirte realmente, no es como si no quisiera hacerlo. Si me intereso en alguien te contaré detalles sobre una chica bonita, pero mientras creo que seguiré siendo más de hablar de aburridas estadísticas de béisbol.

Wolfram sonríe divertido y entrecierra sus ojos un poco. —See, realmente eres el hombre enciclopedia.

Que él me escuche no significa que no se burle de mí de vez en cuando desde que ha descubierto que soy una especie de friki de mi deporte favorito. Pero su actitud es simpática, el soporta mis manías con gusto así como yo las suyas.

—Pero, no le veo nada de malo. Si estás contento no tienes por qué sentirte obligado a estar en pareja. Odio los hombres que aparentan o les gusta alardear demasiado sobre mujeres, especialmente si intentan indagar en mi vida privada sin conocerme. Al menos tú eres sincero con lo que te gusta.

Aprieto un poco los dedos sobre la tapa del libro, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco siempre que es así de sincero. No sé si Wolfram es consciente pero siempre tiene palabras para hacerme sentir cómodo.

—Así que, ¿tienes el sábado libre?

—Además del dentista, si, este fin de semana no tengo practica hasta el domingo.

—Hay un partido de los Lions por la tarde. Me gusta ir a ver sus partidos al estadio, y Ken siempre me acompaña, pero como hemos estado hablando bastante del equipo y te gusta pensé que tal vez querrías ir.

—Sí, claro —me dice con mucho interés—. Pero no queda casi nada de tiempo para la fecha, no creo que pueda conseguir una entrada, ¿o es que no venden tanto?

Eso me hace reír. —Se agotan rápido si no compras anticipadas o haces una reserva, yo compro siempre por adelantado.

Con más confianza saco los tickets del libro y le extiendo uno, Wolfram lo toma con curiosidad y sin entender.

—Compre una para ti también, por si decidías ir.

Está genuinamente sorprendido, observa el papel durante unos segundos y me mira. Su voz suena suave y emocionada como si este fuera el mejor regalo. —Gracias.

Sus ojos claros están brillantes y me muestra la sonrisa más linda que le he visto poner hasta ahora. Wolfram es como el sol, me envuelve con su calidez.

.

.

.

Y aquí estoy, parado frente al estadio solo con mi camiseta polo azul marino y blanco, y una chaqueta que no pega para nada conmigo. Siento que la gente me mira, me debo de ver estúpido seguramente, me siento acalorado y con un poco de vergüenza.

Como sé que Ken tiene buen sentido de la moda, y Wolfram mejor ni hablemos, y lo único limpio y cómodo que me quedaba en casa para usar hoy era un buzo roñoso y desgastado que nunca tiré porque me he encariñado... tuve que desempaquetar esto que me regalo Shouri hace como dos años. Es el tipo de ropa semi formal que él usa, no la que a mí me gusta, sus regalos siempre son más apegados a sus propios gustos, o al ideal que él quiere modelarme. Sé que si le pusiera un poco más de ganas a arreglarme me vería un poco más apuesto, pero sinceramente la ropa ostentosa no va con mi personalidad, y no tengo idea de cómo vestirme con estilo y que sea cómodo.

Aunque siendo sincero, este polo de algodón es un poco ajustado, pero es suave, y como que me gusta. Tal vez uno o dos talles más grande...

—¡Lo siento, me retrase un poco! ¿Esperaste mucho?

—Ah, claro, si soy yo el que dice esa frase te ofendes y me gritas _"otra vez con tu dialogo de parejita"_ , ¿pero si eres tú el que viene y me lo dice todo meloso está todo bien?

Si sentía que la gente me miraba estando solo, ahora que ha llegado Ken como siempre empeora. Creo que el staff del estadio que ya nos conoce nos considera la pareja gay del año a esta altura.

—¿Qué te pasa, estas susceptible hoy? Y que hay con esa ropa, es la primera vez que te veo bien vestido para ir a ver un partido. ¿O es que te vestiste para alguien especial? No me hagas ponerme celoso, nunca te pones ropa bonita cuando vienes conmigo.

—¡Cállate Ken! ¡Es un polo que me regaló Shouri, no tenía nada más que ponerme! Y qué demonios es eso de ponerte celoso, incluso lo dices haciéndote el tierno.

Mientras las bromas de Muraken se salen de control porque hoy está más enérgico que de costumbre, veo una silueta conocida observando de lejos.

—Oye, ¿ese no es Wolfram? ¡Hey, Wolfram! —le llamo y él recién se acerca—. ¿Qué hacías allá solo esperando?

Él se ve abochornado, tímidamente ladea la cabeza. —Como estaban discutiendo, pensé que estaba por interrumpir algo, así que decidí esperar un poco.

—¡¿A-a-algo?! ¡¿Qué algo?! ¡Aquí no hay ningún algo!

Suponía que hoy mi amigo extranjero comenzaría a considerarme un poco rarito por mi afición al béisbol, no rarito por andar en algo con su mejor amigo. Murata no ayuda al reírse tontamente a mi lado.

—No piensas que soy gay, ¿o sí? ¿Porque pones esa cara y te quedas callado? Idiota, ¡di algo!

Hace un rato me sentía medio inhibido pero me he puesto tan agitado que incluso he llegado a ser tan agresivo como para insultar a Wolfram. Lo que me sorprende es que a él le ha importado poco y nada.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que te veo con un tipo.

—¡Eso fue un enorme malentendido!

—¿Qué, qué cosa con un chico? —pregunta Ken medio perdido pero demasiado curioso, su sonrisa me enferma—. Yuuri, ¿te pasaste de bando y no me dijiste? ¿Puede ser que después de tantos años te diste por vencido con las mujeres y decidiste ampliar tus horizontes?

—Ah, pero suena como una idea coherente. Dicen que hay más mujeres que hombres en el planeta, pero no hay por qué descartar el porcentaje de hombres. Estadísticamente, deberías tener más suerte ahora. —Wolfram agrega sus datos innecesarios a esta conversación, y es la gota que rebalsa el vaso.

—No, listo, ya está. Yo no hablo más con ustedes. No los conozco.

Me enojo, me doy la vuelta y me voy para el estadio.

—¿Por qué se enojó? No es tan malo, al menos yo no voy a juzgarlo.

—Ay, Wolfram, con todo lo que lo que le he aguantado todos estos años, que salga con un tipo o con una chica fea, creo que ya da lo mismo.

—¡Quieren callarse de una vez ustedes dos!

.

.

.

Todavía estoy ofendido con mis dos acompañantes. Me han intentado sobornar con una bolsa de maní y una gaseosa, me siento más como un animal del zoo que en una salida con dos amigos. Como tenía hambre, he aceptado el maní.

Como un par sin sacar mi vista del campo, me inclino hacia adelante. El lanzador del otro equipo es terrorífico, ya van tres outs seguidos y no puedo creerlo. Los Lions lo tienen difícil en este partido. Estoy completamente absorbido por todo esto, no me como las uñas pero si mis botanas una atrás de la otra. Me atraganto. Una mano me entrega una gaseosa, agradezco brevemente y se la devuelvo luego de unos tragos.

¡Cuarta, quieta, sexta y séptima entrada! ¡No avanzamos nada! Me muero, no hay otra manera de que levanten este partido sin un par de home run, y tendrían que ser de los buenos, unos _grand slam_ como mínimo para anotar cuatro carreras de una sola vez. El entrenador está nervioso, lo comprendo totalmente, lo veo sudar y sudo yo también con él.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos... —Estoy mascullando incoherencias y como ya no me queda maní casi desde que comenzó el partido solo sigo estrangulando la bolsita de papel que está hecha trizas. —Vamos, ¿porque no corres?, esta regalada esa base. ¡¿Porque no la robas de una vez?!

Enojado y sobreexcitado me doy vuelta buscando el apoyo de mi amigo al lado mío para quejarme en compañía.

—¡¿Lo estás viendo?! ¡La segunda base esta desierta...!

La persona a mi lado es Wolfram, y se está riendo divertido, pero me da la espalda, en el asiento siguiente está Ken. Ambos hablan alegres y ensimismados en su conversación, se nota que tienen buena química entre ellos. Wolfram se deja ver suelto y relajado, sin dejos de ninguna de sus máscaras que usa para la gente que conoce poco, pese a que solo ha visto tres veces a Murata en todo este tiempo.

Vuelvo la vista al campo, llego a ver una jugada importante por los pelos, se anota una carrera a favor de los Lions y el jugador que observaba antes no solo avanza a segunda, sino que se roba tercera en un osado intento por compensar el titubeo de antes. Pero estoy distraído, es la primera vez que durante un partido en el estadio estoy más interesado en lo que está pasando en las gradas. La gente se emociona y grita, con este ruido solo recibo retazos inentendibles de la conversación a mi lado y más risas.

Aprieto un poco la bolsita y al relajar los músculos se me escurre de los dedos cayendo entre mis piernas, solo la miro un momento, la recogeré luego porque ahora me siento... Vacío. Estoy... triste.

Comienza la novena entrada y me doy cuenta de que soy un idiota.

Se supone que invité a ambos para venir a ver el partido juntos, y lo único que he estado haciendo es vivir en mi propio mundo e ignorarlos, obviamente ellos continuaran sin mí. Vuelvo a mirar y apenas veo el contorno del rostro de Wolfram mientras habla de algo en voz apagada como si fuera privado, me gustaría saber que es, pero me da miedo interrumpir. Murata ladea la cabeza desde el tercer asiento y me mira, Wolfram lo nota volteando a verme. Y sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Volviste al mundo real! —Me extiende un vaso de gaseosa con la mano que lleva su reloj dorado—. ¿Tienes sed? Aún queda un poco, como te ahogaste hace un rato te lo reservamos.

Tengo la boca seca, pero no es por el maní. Me tomo el resto de gaseosa caliente y sin gas con ganas, no me importa que sepa horrible. Me siento entrar en modo inhibido, tengo ganas de no volver a hablar más de nada, como una tortuga encerrada en su confortable caparazón. Pero no debería hacerlo, así que poniendo a un lado por un momento mis inseguridades me atrevo a tantear el terreno con miedo de la respuesta.

—¿De que estaban hablando? —Intento sonreír un poco para que no se me note el cambio de humor repentino. Mi efusividad murió, apenas veo el partido de reojo aunque sé que me estoy perdiendo el final.

Este es el momento en donde si él me dice _"ah, no es nada"_ , sentiré que se aleja kilómetros de distancia. No es una sensación nueva, ya la he sentido antes, con otras personas que he intentado entablar amistad pero al verse desilusionadas cambiaron de parecer alejándose de repente. Lo escrutinio un poco con la mirada, mantengo mis ojos fijos en los suyos. No soy una persona inocente, tanteo a la gente y les pongo pruebas para decidir el curso de mis acciones.

—¿Recién? —pregunta Wolfram y se echa hacia atrás en su asiento para que todos quedemos dentro del campo de visión, estando en el medio él nos tapa a uno o al otro—. Resulta que tenemos algo en común del trabajo, Ken estuvo en la misma compañía que yo hace un tiempo.

—Pero con años de diferencia —aclara Murata.

—Solo estábamos compartiendo experiencias, pero de repente terminamos poniendo cosas en la balanza y hasta comparando los sueldos que ofrecían.

Wolfram se ríe, implica que la conversación se les ha ido de las manos, el tema sueldos es algo bastante personal a menos que lo mantuvieran como algo generalizado.

—Es esa compañía de la que te hable una vez, la agencia de turismo. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, durante el goukon.

Él se muestra muy complacido de que lo recuerde y sonríe divertido. —Estábamos algo entonados así que no sabía cuánto me escuchaste realmente.

—¿Ha? ¿Cómo es eso? Pero si escuche todo, el que estaba pasado de copas eras tú, no yo. ¿Y qué paso, pagaban bien o no?

—La verdad nos sorprendimos —dice Murata—, porque al final de cuentas parece que era lo justo y no había mucha diferencia entre los puestos. Pero había un rumor general de que se arreglaban los pagos depende la conveniencia de la empresa por la persona, y tal vez alguien nuevo cobraba el doble que tú que estabas hace un año.

—A mí me llegó el mismo rumor, pero como no tenía nadie cercano dentro para corroborarlo no pude saber si era o no verdad. Era tomar lo que me daban, o dudar e intenta conseguir algo en otro lado. Pero no podía darme el lujo de esperar más tiempo sin trabajo en ese momento, así que con mal o buen sueldo tenía que tomar lo que me ofrecían. No estaba tan mal, alcanzaba para vivir y un poco más. Pero no puedo compararlo con SAG realmente.

No voy a entrar en detalles porque es un tema delicado, pero realmente me siento incluido en la conversación. —Después del último aumento estoy bastante conforme, no me parece que estén desnivelados los sueldos en nuestra compañía...

Mis ojos se van hacia el campo. ¡Home Run! Oh, por dios.

—¡Home Run! —grito y me levanto, aprieto el vaso vacío de gaseosa en la mano y se me vuela la tapa, no puedo agarrarla y cae entre los asientos. Me siento mal por no guardar mi basura para tirarla luego, pero estoy emocionado mirando lo que pasa y me olvido enseguida—. ¡¿Es un grand slam?! ¡En serio es un grand slam!

—¿Qué es un grand slam? —me pregunta Wolfram, como la gente cercana a nosotros también se paró al verme, Ken y él me acompañan.

—Había jugadores en todas las bases, todos anotan carreras, ¡son cuatro al mismo tiempo! —explico rápidamente, no puedo entrar en detalles ahora mismo—. ¿Cómo está el marcador? ¡Están ganando! ¡Han dado vuelta el partido! Solo queda un bateador designado...

Estoy fuera del mundo de nuevo, sé que lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, me estoy alejando de ellos, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo soy así. ¡Lo siento mucho chicos, soy incurable!

—No te esfuerces, lo perdimos de nuevo —escucho a Ken consolar a Wolfram—, viste que te dije que un hombre o una mujer no importa, nada puede ser peor, porque ahora es béisbol sexual.

—¡¿Qué mierda le has estado diciendo Murata?!

—¡Ah! ¿Aun estabas con nosotros?

El último jugador hizo un foul y erró la segunda bola, pero a la tercera la golpea y se va... se vaaa, ¡se va del campo! La sigo con la vista como si fuera eterno y voy conteniendo la respiración, el cielo es vasto y nada la detiene. El jardinero central corre hacia atrás pero al poco tiempo ya ni se molesta, y los otros dos jardineros se llevan las manos a las gorras y se las quitan para verla alejarse.

—¡H-home Run! ¡Home run! ¡El segundo del partido! ¡Ganan los Saitama Seibu Lions! —la voz del relator es lo único que necesitaba para perder el control del todo.

.

.

.

Estoy tan, tan feliz. Realmente ganaron el partido, ¡un giro del destino de última hora! Es increíble.

Sostengo la tapita de la gaseosa, el vaso aplastado y la bolsita de maní rota, pude conseguir toda mi basura para ser un buen ciudadano y tirarla como corresponde en el basurero. Estamos esperando unos minutos mientras Muraken va al baño.

Cuando Wolfram me mira sonrío ampliamente, no puedo contener esta blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja después del resultado del marcador a última hora. También estoy un poquito contento porque al final creo que mis preocupaciones anteriores respecto a él eran infundadas, sigue igual que siempre.

Se le escapa una risa y niega con la cabeza como si yo no tuviera remedio. —Sabes, es bueno ver que estás así de contento.

Su comentario me impresiona un poco. —¿Por qué?

—Estas últimas semanas te veías decaído, pensé que estabas pasando por algo. Pero creo que solo he estado sacando conclusiones apresuradas, en realidad, no te conozco tanto como para asumir cosas sobre ti por mi cuenta.

Está apenado, creo que está tratando de disculparse por algo, pero no me molesta su intromisión en mis asuntos del todo.

—Puedes preguntarme entonces. No es como si no fuera a contarte. ¿No te parece que ya somos así de cercanos?

Wolfram sonríe con las manos en sus bolsillos y agacha la cabeza un poco. Es su sonrisa cálida, uno de sus encantos que a mi parecer rompería corazones.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar —dice Muraken al volver—. Estaba pensando en comprar otra bebida, hay una máquina expendedora aquí a la vuelta.

—Eso estaría bien, estoy un poco sediento —dice Wolfram.

—Bien, yo invito. Ustedes compraron las bebidas de hoy así que esta vez me toca a mí. —No cuento la bolsa de maní porque eso fue a modo de disculpas.

Es una máquina de las grandes, tiene latas y botellas de muchas variedades.

—Yo quiero el jugo de uva, pero la de la botella verde, no me gusta la morada, sabe cómo a chicle. —Ken se queja pero a pesar de tener 33 años es lo mismo que a sus 15, sigue tomando esas cosas dulces y coloridas. Aún es un adolescente por dentro.

Aprieto los botones y elijo un café frio para mí, la marca que me gusta no es tan dulce y no he visto ninguna otra bebida que me llame la atención.

—¿Qué quieres tu Wolfram? —le pregunto, él está cerca del vidrio inspeccionando las opciones.

—Mmmh, esa, cappuccino. —Wolfram no parece estar seguro, me da la impresión de que le cuesta leer algo.

—Sí, es cappuccino —le confirmo y elijo las opciones en la máquina expendedora.

—Este cliente —dice algo decepcionado—. No sabía que podías sacar bebidas calientes de estas máquinas.

—¿Nunca has tomado café en lata? Es bastante típico en invierno, si estas apurado es una buena solución contra el frio —comenta mi amigo.

—No, nunca he sacado nada caliente. Y ese café esta frio. —Se refiere a la botella que tengo en la mano—. Y es raro ver que haya café, solo estoy acostumbrado a ver latas o botellas de jugo o gaseosa, incluso de té, pero jamás café o cappuccino. Creo que debería haber intentado usar más seguido las maquinas, pero no estoy acostumbrado a otra cosa que comprar en el konbini porque es más cómodo.

Él mira mi bebida con demasiado interés. Ah, bueno, ya estamos grandes para nadar pensando demasiado en algo como los besos indirectos, y supongo que compartir una bebida lo ve como algo normal al no ser japonés, los extranjeros no son tan reservados. Cuando se la extiendo hace lo que esperaba, toma un trago sin un dejo de duda y me la devuelve. Antes de arrepentirme tomo de nuevo y ya no tengo que preocuparme por estar incómodo con esto.

Nos terminamos las bebidas conversando un poco sobre los detalles del partido. Hay varias cosas que tengo que explicarle a Wolfram sobre las reglas y los detalles, recién ahora me doy cuenta de que no debe haber entendido ni la mitad de lo que pasaba en el campo, y yo no he sido amable como para acompañarlo durante el partido e ir explicándole las cosas. Tal vez la próxima vez que vengamos pueda dejar de ensimismarme tanto, pero es que este ha sido un partido especial y no pude evitar dejarme llevar por lo entretenido que era.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Me gustaría quedarme pero la práctica mañana es temprano, y hoy he estado fuera todo el día. —Wolfram se despide y se va. Estoy contento de que hasta el último momento se notó que la ha pasado bien.

.

.

.

Muraken y yo caminamos a paso lento hacia la estación de trenes. Es aun temprano, no son ni las ocho de la noche, la calle interna por donde cortamos camino es tranquila y casi no hay gente. Solo un par de negocios pequeños siguen abiertos y las luces encendidas en su interior iluminan las calles.

—Oye Ken —llamo a mi amigo casualmente—. ¿Qué piensas de Wolfram?

—¿Qué pienso de él? ¿En qué sentido?

—Solo que piensas de él. Ya has hablado un par de veces con él, me refiero a como lo ves como persona. ¿Qué piensas de él?

Caminamos un poco más mientras Murata hace una mueca con la boca mientras piensa.

—Bueno —comienza hablar mientras se quita sus anteojos y los limpia un poco. Hemos parado un momento en una esquina cercana a la estación—. Me parece una buena persona. Es sincero, sino no hubiera hablado conmigo de la forma que lo hizo, y parece cómodo con nosotros como para compartir un poco de su vida. Sabes, mientras estabas en la luna y conversábamos me comentó sobre los problemas que tuvo en su anterior trabajo, no era el lugar ni el momento para entrar en detalles, pero me sorprendió que expusiera al menos un poco de sus errores cuando se nota que es una persona reservada y bastante orgullosa. También mencionó algo acerca de tu rol en relación con él en el trabajo, no me dijiste que hacías de mediador entre ustedes y el cliente. Sabía que trabajaban juntos, pero no que dependían tanto el uno del otro.

—No es tan así como parece. Wolfram trabaja bien solo, y me sorprendió que también lo haga en equipo. Incluso cuando no nos llevábamos para nada bien, al punto de odiar vernos las caras, él nunca se metió con mi trabajo ni intento causarme problemas. Cuando nos reasignaron juntos pensé que trabajar a la par sería distinto que solo compartir una oficina, pero él se mantuvo correcto. Funcionamos juntos, y aunque es verdad que tenía sus problemas no es alguien que necesite supervisión constante. Creo que le enseño más cosas cotidianas y tonterías de lo que puedo enseñarle sobre trabajo.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente de nuevo, la avenida que tomamos al doblar la esquina es un tanto más transitada. Ken mete las manos en los bolsillos y continúa hablando.

—Wolfram parece temperamental y es bastante alegre, pero aunque es joven ya se lo puede considerar un hombre maduro. Mal que bien nosotros también deberíamos considerarnos de ese modo.

No puedo evitar reírme un poco de eso. Murata y yo nos conocemos demasiado bien, creo que a nuestros ojos claramente nos vemos el uno al otro como esos chicos de secundaria metidos en el cuerpo de tipos adultos. Él también sonríe un poco y me da una de sus miradas cómplices porque sabe exactamente lo que estoy pensando.

—Como sea. Lo que me gustaría decir Yuuri es que me alegro que lo conocieras, y me sorprende que lograras acercarte tanto a alguien, más aun a una persona como Wolfram. Aunque para mí ha sido fácil relacionarme con él, me sorprendió que tú te sintieras cómodo con como es. A primera vista su apariencia es algo digno de admirar, ¿he?

Sé exactamente a lo que se refiere con eso, y si me lo preguntara de nuevo aun no podría decir cómo es que he logrado superar su aspecto como para tratarlo tan naturalmente. El dios dorado de la oficina incluso mantiene a raya a las mujeres que no se consideran a la altura como para acercarse.

—Bueno, es que realmente me interese en ser su amigo, Wolfram me cae bien y es simpático. Al principio pene que era un pedante, pero después no resulto ser tan malo. —Ya no me siento tan inseguro, pero igualmente me gustaría escuchar la opinión de Ken sobre esto—. ¿Crees que él realmente está interesado en entablar una amistad conmigo? Digo, una amistad de verdad, algo cercano. Tal vez no como tú y yo, pero creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Muraken cambia su tono un poco de repente, ya no es tan alegre sino serio y cargado de compromiso.

—Sabes, a veces me preocupa que siendo como eres de perceptivo tengas tantas inseguridades. ¿Realmente crees que él hubiera venido aquí hoy si no estuviera interesado en conocerte mejor? No creo que sea el tipo de persona que malgasta su tiempo libre en gente que no le importa. Y no quiero prejuzgar, pero me da la sensación de que Wolfram está algo solo y busca compañía. Y creo que tú te sientes igual.

Él puede leer directo a través de mí con sus inteligentes ojos negros, no me queda otra opción que correr la vista y observar el piso mientras camino.

—A veces me preocupa que tengas pocos amigos. Sé que te ves con algunos de los muchachos de vez en cuando, y si se trata de mi es fácil arrastrarte fuera de tu casa, pero tiendes a deprimirte con facilidad y te aíslas de las personas rápidamente. Pero eres un buen tipo Yuuri. Si solo trataras de tener un poco más de confianza no te sería tan difícil. Wolfram ha logrado ver tu lado bueno a pesar de tu estúpido caparazón, deberías agradecer que sea una persona tan perceptiva y paciente. ¡Incluso ha superado la prueba del béisbol! Y créeme que no es fácil venir aquí y aguantar como te pones durante los partidos.

Muraken se para dos escalones más arriba que yo en las escaleras de la estación, se da la vuelta y me enfrenta con una mirada severa como si quisiera regañarme.

—Te recomiendo una cosa Yuuri, y escúchame bien porque lo digo enserio. No dejes morir esa amistad.

Sonrío, lo pienso, y asiento con la cabeza sin tanta confianza. Pero puedo aceptar su consejo, creo que aunque no me lo hubiera dicho de forma tan directa ya no podía contenerme más después de todo, ya había decidido que dejaría de estar temeroso de dejarme conocer realmente. Pero escuchar las palabras directamente de la boca de Ken me llenan de una sensación de seguridad increíble, no hay duda de porque es mi mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota de la autora:**  
>  Estas son las aclaraciones sobre comida y curiosidades japonesas de este capítulo.
> 
>  **Anko:** an (餡), anko (餡子). Es una pasta dulce hecha de unas judías rojas llamadas azuki. También le suelen llamar solo an al sabor.
> 
>  **Dorayaki:** (どら焼き、銅鑼焼き). Es un tipo de dulce japonés que consiste en dos bizcochos de forma redonda (este tipo de pan se denomina kasutera en Japón) relleno de anko y chocolate. Se prefiere comer junto con una bebida porque son secos; el complemento más usado es el té.
> 
>  **Kaitenyaki:** (回転焼き). Es un panecillo relleno que se hace con una masa parecida a la del panqueque o hot cake. Se prepara en festivales o en la calle en el momento, la fuente donde lo hacen tiene unos agujeros donde se vierte la masa, se pone relleno de an, chocolate o crema y se echa más masa y da la vuelta para sellar. El resultado tiene la forma de un cilindro chato relleno, su contextura es esponjosa. Personalmente, tuve el placer de comerlos, y puedo decir que es de mis golosinas favoritas, ñam.
> 
>  **Manjuu:** (饅頭, まんじゅう, o Manjū). Es una golosina tradicional japonesa. Es un tipo de mochi, pastel de arroz molido, hecho con una masa de harina y polvo de arroz y relleno de anko. Es muy popular el de té verde, de ese color y sabor por fuera, relleno de an.
> 
>  **Máquinas expendedoras:** Se habla un poco de esto en el capítulo, pero si quieren saber hasta dónde llega la locura de Japón googleen "máquinas expendedoras japonesas" y busquen las más raras. Hay hasta máquinas que venden tazones de ramen, productos de pesca, bichos coleccionables (como escarabajos, los japoneses aman los escarabajos rinoceronte y son mascotas populares para los niños), papel higiénico, arreglos florales, menús de comida de todo tipo, revistas o DVDs porno, bombachas usadas (si, ¡usadas!), helados, etc.
> 
>  **Tatami:** (畳). Son unos paneles removibles que van en el piso hechos de trenzado de paja con un borde de tela. Es muy tradicional de casas de té, y también se ve bastante en chistes de ninjas donde los usan para detener armas arrojadizas al levantarlos del piso. Las habitaciones más tradicionales también tienen las puertas corredizas con papel de arroz llamadas shoji (障子). El tatami es cómodo para sentarse en el piso y relajarse. El tatami se utiliza para determinar el tamaño de un ambiente contando la cantidad de piezas utilizadas, la medida y la forma de cada estera es siempre la misma.

 

**Enredos de oficina - Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

.

.

Desde que he dejado de presionarme, pensando en que decir o que no todo el tiempo, las cosas han cambiado bastante. Creo que no estuvo mal ser algo reservado y tantear la situación para saber si Wolfram realmente estaba dispuesto a dejarme acercar, porque de no haberlo hecho mi comportamiento actual sería excederme en confianzas.

Cuando realmente me apego a alguien suelo hablar mucho, a veces de cosas que solo a mí me gustan, y no se medir las cantidades de información abrumante que salen de mi boca. Sigo y sigo sin parar haciendo que incluso sea difícil para los demás seguir mi ritmo o no dejándoles pie para contestar. Aunque eso es solo pasa cuando me emociono, también soy una persona que normalmente arrastra a otros y los doblega a lo que quiere, al menos de eso es lo que siempre se queja Ken. Pero así como él ha aprendido como soy y me tiene paciencia, Wolfram también.

Es increíble lo bien que me llevo con él. Tal vez es por eso que últimamente me he apegado demasiado a esta persona, como sé que puedo contar con su presencia casi siempre he estado obligándolo a que me haga compañía cada vez que me siento solo.

Así que las salidas casuales después del trabajo son moneda corriente, e incluso me he atrevido a llamarlo a su casa fuera del horario de oficinas para contarle alguna banalidad. Nunca pensé si eso podría ser demasiado acoso, porque la voz en el teléfono tiene la misma tonada alegre de siempre con ese acento simpático que marca demasiado las R. A veces solo lo llamo para decirle que ponga algún canal de la TV donde encontré un programa interesante, pero él se queda hablándome durante largo rato de alguna otra cosa.

Wolfram es una persona que comencé a sentir muy cercana, pero de la cual sigo sin saber tanto. Nunca hemos hablado demasiado de nuestras familias, del pasado o de otras cosas personales. Una que otra vez nos hemos contado alguna tontera sobre cuando éramos muy chicos, una travesura o un momento embarazoso que venía a cuento con la conversación que teníamos, pero nada más. En realidad eso no me preocupa para nada, porque así como yo no tengo ningún problema en contarle algo muy personal, me he dado cuenta que él tampoco. Es solo que no se ha dado el caso, y me parece mejor no agotar los temas de conversación tan rápido.

Ken y yo gastamos años de conversación para conocernos a fondo, así que se cómo funciona eso. Mientras tanto, Wolfram y yo seguimos viviendo el presente y compartiendo momentos juntos que nos acercan poco a poco un tanto más.

.

.

.

Estamos en Febrero, los días pasan con normalidad y recapitulando me he dado cuenta que se han cumplido ocho meses desde la primera vez que el hombre rubio extranjero y yo nos vimos a los ojos en el lobby del edificio. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que el tipo arrogante del ascensor se convertiría en uno de mis mejores amigos en el futuro no le hubiera creído que eso fuera posible.

—¡Oye Wolf! —Pongo una mano en su hombro con demasiada emoción, luego hablo. Como siempre, lo he atacado por la espalda. Él se sobresalta notoriamente todas y cada una de las veces que hago esto.

—¡Yuuri! Casi me haces tirarme el café encima. —Sus cejas de color claro están enarcadas y su mirada seria me recrimina.

—Lo siento. —Nunca me doy cuenta de esta costumbre hasta que es tarde.

—Yamashita y Kobakawa no pueden comer con nosotros hoy —cambia el tema con rapidez—. Tienen una reunión a la una.

—Bueno, somos nosotros dos solos entonces. —Me quedo pensando un poco, hoy no he traído un bentou y me parece buena idea salir a tomar un poco de aire—. Al final, nunca fuimos a comer ramen.

—Me gustaría eso, algo con carne. —Me mira feliz y le brillan los ojos, a veces Wolfram es bastante glotón y se emociona siempre que nombro una comida nueva—. Déjame terminar de responder unos últimos emails y vamos.

Sobre la mesa a un lado de la computadora está la última novela policial que le he prestado, se ve nueva pero tiene las hojas ajadas y el lomo marcado, mis libros solo van y vienen entre nosotros. El separador está a tres cuartos del final, puedo imaginar más o menos por donde va.

—¿Qué te parece la historia hasta ahora?

—Es buena, bastante entretenida. Pero me gustó más la anterior.

—¿En serio? A mí me gusta más esta.

—Prefiero el terror psicológico, este asesino no me parece tan inteligente como el otro.

—Bueno, eso es verdad, en el otro libro no se podía adivinar lo que iba a pasar, en cambio este es un poco más predecible.

Mientras conversamos detalles de la trama de ambas historias tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del edificio. El clima se ha vuelto templado, ya no es necesario un abrigo extra, pero continúa la época de camisas mangas largas. Hay sol y unas pocas nubes en un cielo celeste, el calor que nos llega de sus rayos es suave y agradable.

—Qué lindo día —digo mientras me estiro, es un ambiente que me hace pensar en querer dormir una siesta al aire libre.

—Sí, es bueno haber salido, estar todo el tiempo en el edificio cansa.

—Lo sé, últimamente comencé a salir a correr media hora al volver a casa todos los días, no por rutina sino por tener una excusa para pasear un rato.

—No sé cómo puedes levantarte tan temprano para salir a correr a la mañana —se queja Wolfram, a él le gusta dormir hasta el último momento que pueda antes de venir al trabajo—. Mira, eso es lo que te decía antes.

En un edificio a unas cuadras del nuestro hay un enorme cartel de una película.

—Estrena este jueves —digo mirando la fecha—. Pensé que aún faltaba más tiempo, la han hecho muy rápido.

—Parece que la novela fue muy popular. Voy a ir al estreno. —Es la película del libro que Wolf decía antes que más le había gustado, es normal que quiera ir a verla. Doblamos la esquina mientras yo guio el camino y él me mira contento—. ¿Quieres ir?

—¿Este jueves? Ok, estaría bien para hacer algo distinto.

—Hay un cine cerca de aquí, cuando volvamos voy a revisar la página para ver la cartelera y si se puede comprar anticipadas.

Con esto ya tenemos planes para esta semana. Siempre salimos a comer o beber algo, además de la vez que fuimos al estadio y el entrenamiento de rugby fallido del mes pasado. Es bueno variar las salidas, y hace mucho que no voy al cine, la última vez fue hace unos meses cuando hubo un estreno que realmente me interesaba y fui solo, ninguno de mis conocidos podía. No soy el tipo de persona que se siete triste al ir a ver una película solo, pero estoy más contento de tener compañía.

En general mi humor ha mejorado mucho respecto al leve bajón depresivo que sufrí hace poco. Y no es solo porque la presencia de Wolf se ha hecho costumbre y ya no me preocupo por los detalles de esta relación, sino porque me di algunos sacudones a mí mismo y me replantee mi actitud. No tengo motivos para estar triste.

Llegamos al lugar, miro alrededor y noto que algunas cosas han cambiado. Hace mucho yo era un habitual de este pequeño restaurante.

—La próxima vez me gustaría buscar una tienda que tengan un ramen de esos que te conté que son excelentes, pero como improvisamos la salida solo se me ocurrió este lugar —le digo en voz baja.

—No conocía este bar, me gusta. Podemos probar en otro lugar la próxima vez, hay muchos locales en esta área.

El barrio donde están los edificios de oficinas está plagado de negocios, especialmente de comida, ya que ofrecen menús ejecutivos para todos los que trabajan cerca. Siempre que salimos a comer vamos a los mismos lugares, a ambos nos gusta el restaurante donde le tiré el café encima a Wolf cuando nos conocimos. Ahora cada vez que vamos ahí nos reímos de eso, y él se ha cobrado una comida a mis expensas con la excusa de que en ese momento no acepto mi dinero. No pierde tiempo cuando le conviene, pero Wolfram no es una persona aprovechada, él siempre me invita alguna cosa de vez en cuando.

Otra razón por la que nos gusta ir allá es porque al volvernos habituales tenemos buen trato con los meseros, nos atienden rápido y nunca olvidan nada del servicio. Es algo cómodo, y también son más simpáticos. Hace mucho me pasaba eso en este lugar, pero ahora solo nos sentamos en una mesa para dos sin que nos presten demasiada atención y luego de un rato nos dejan la carta.

Estoy enfrascado en mi conversación con Wolfram cuando una voz familiar me llama.

—¿Shibuya?

Es una mesera, no la había visto entre los empleados aunque la busqué con la mirada al llegar, había asumido que ya no trabajaba más aquí siendo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que deje de venir.

—Hola —respondo algo tímido, es más por la sorpresa de encontrarla aquí que otra cosa. No esperaba que ella me hablase si me viera, pero siempre fue alegre y de conversar mucho.

Ella toma ambos menús y sonríe mientras los sostiene. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi un año. ¿Sigues trabajando en el mismo edificio aquí cerca?

Un año, ¿he? Es bastante tiempo. Me fuerzo un poco para sonreír levemente ante su cometario y ahogo una risa corta de manera un tanto incomoda. No le importa que yo no parezca querer hablar mucho, cuando recién nos conocimos en este restaurante yo era bastante callado y ella hacia toda la charla sola.

—Mmh, sí. Sigo trabajando en la misma oficina.

Ella no deja de mirarme y sonríe mucho, sus ojos están brillantes de felicidad y se arregla un mechón del cabello que se ha salido de la coleta en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Cuando nos conocimos más y pasó el tiempo me aflojé a la fuerza, solíamos hablar mucho cada vez que venía. Aunque ha pasado un año se ve igual que antes, y también me trata de la misma manera amable y simpática. Creo que por eso me gustaba tanto.

—¿Qué es lo que van a pedir? —pregunta y voltea hacia Wolfram con la misma sonrisa alegre.

—Un ramen de cerdo por favor.

—Lo mismo que él —pido yo.

Ella anota la orden y se despide con una mirada cómplice, es probable que recibamos algo extra en algún momento, siempre solía tener alguna atención especial conmigo u otros clientes que conocía. La veo alejarse dándome la espalda y observo el moño del delantal ceñido sobre su cintura y el pañuelo que lleva atado en el cabello castaño. Ya no me siento de la misma manera que antes.

Cuando vuelvo la vista hacia el hombre que tengo en frente, Wolf entorna los ojos y forma una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Sus ojos verdes me miran fijo y alza levemente la barbilla de forma simpática, me hace ruborizar de repente saber que se ha dado cuenta de que aquí pasa algo.

—Es solo una conocida.

—Mmmh. —Claramente Wolf no cree mis excusas—. No se ve como el tipo de mujer que siempre miras, es bastante dulce. No entiendo tu gusto por las mujeres, así que habla.

Wolfram suele demandar las cosas de una manera que no da pie a que se le diga que no, con sus brazos cruzados se sienta recto en la silla y espera. Ruedo mis ojos y me aflojo un poco.

—Me gustaba, solía venir mucho aquí antes. Había algo, pero no es lo que tú crees —le digo en voz apagada y le hago una seña con los ojos, ella sigue aquí y no quiero seguir hablando. Él observa de reojo discretamente y cómo ve que está rondando cerca suspira por la nariz y cambia levemente el tema.

—Aun estás soltero, y recuerdo lo que dijeron Yamashita y Kobakawa, así que sé de qué se trata.

Esos dos. Habían nombrado que fui rechazado por una mesera en frente de Wolfram, lo había olvidado. Pero no fue un rechazo, fue... un desencuentro casual. Luego tendré que aclarar los detalles porque la historia que debe estar armándose en su cabeza tiene que estar toda mal.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, sus chismes no tienen nada que ver con lo que pasó. Además, no hay mucho que contar, no es una historia interesante.

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido Yuuri? Me lo he estado preguntando durante un tiempo porque no puedo adivinarlo por cómo eres. Eres apuesto, tengo que concederte eso, pero siempre actúas innecesariamente tímido con todos, especialmente con las mujeres. Pesaba que serias más ligero que eso.

—¿A-apuesto? ¿Ligero? ¿Qué? —Estoy sorprendido y algo avergonzado por lo que ha dicho—. ¿Apuesto yo? ¿Qué clase de sentido de la estética tienes Wolf? Además viniendo de alguien como tu...

—No respondiste mi pregunta. —Él ignora por completo mis idas y venidas.

No digo nada cuando la chica que ha comenzado esta conversación aparece con los dos tazones de ramen humeantes. Además de eso nos deja en la mesa un platito cuadrado y pequeño con dos manju, ese es el extra. Cuando agradecemos no se va sin antes desearnos que disfrutemos de la comida, Wolf le ha prestado bastante más atención de lo que normalmente le da a la gente en general, se nota que le interesa escudriñar en mis cosas. Pero la comida lava su interés en ella.

—Definitivamente no se ve como el ramen que te había contado. Quiero que me lleves a esa otra tienda que me dijiste, la que es realmente sabrosa.

—Ya te prometí que te llevaría —le digo mientras el prueba el caldo y me observa con esos ojos verdes cristalinos sobre el bowl. Obviamente está esperando retomar con la conversación de antes—. Tuve cuatro.

—¿Cómo se llamaban?

Aunque él está interesado en conversar sobre esto, su vista no se levanta de la sopa, está investigando los ingredientes. Tomo mis palillos y decido comer mientras conversamos, me siento más relajado ahora que el olor ha abierto mi apetito.

—Mi primera novia se llamaba Asami, la conocí durante la secundaria alta, tenía 16 años. Dejo el país para ir a la universidad en Francia, cortamos en ese momento, fue con quien más tiempo he estado. Se quedó a vivir en el exterior, está casada. A veces nos escribimos.

Mastico una de las piezas de cerdo y miro por la ventana, el día sigue igual de lindo y no parece que se avecine lluvia ni viento, pero el sol ha sido tapado por las nubes.

—Mi segunda novia se llamaba Meimi, salimos durante los últimos años de la universidad y parte del primer año luego de recibirme. Estudiaba abogacía, quería ser fiscal. Ella era... especial. No creo que encaje con ningún tipo de chica japonesa que hayas visto hasta ahora. Reía fuerte, vestía muy casual y no se preocupaba por lo que nadie pensara sobre lo que hacía o lo que no. Ella me persiguió insistentemente, pero durante un tiempo no estuve interesado realmente, aunque podíamos hablar y nos llevábamos bien. Luego decidí probar. Duró lo que se pudo, pero no éramos la pareja indicada para el otro y a la larga eso se hizo notar.

—Aun encaja con el tipo de mujeres por el que mostraste interés antes —me dice Wolfram mientras gira un champiñón en su caldo varias veces y luego se lo come. Me mira a los ojos con seguridad—. Te gustan las mujeres con personalidades fuertes.

—Realmente no sé si tengo un gusto particular por un tipo de mujer. Nunca lo he pensado demasiado.

—No me refiero a eso. Te cuesta relacionarte con la gente, pero eres temperamental y más decidido de lo que parece a simple vista. Eres todo lo contrario a alguien tímido o con poca personalidad, por eso una persona débil no es una buena pareja para ti. Y no me parece que te guste ser la persona de quien dependan todo el tiempo.

—No soy bueno para hacer que una chica tímida se relaje. Nunca pude hacer funcionar las conversaciones con ese tipo de chicas en secundaria, y hasta que apareció Asami tuve bastante problemas para siquiera hablar con mis compañeras. Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que les gusta ni como interesarme en ello. Y me molesta un poco cuando se comportan exageradamente inocentes o tímidas, cuando a la mayoría de los hombres les gusta esa actitud.

—Ves, te gustan las mujeres mandonas.

—Eso no es verdad —me enojo por su comentario y gesticulo demasiado, pero Wolfram se ríe.

—¿Y las otras dos?

—Reika fue la siguiente, pero la conocí cuando tenía casi 30, había pasado mucho tiempo solo después de mi última relación sin ver a nadie. Ella atendía en un café de la zona donde trabajaba, cuando me interesé en ella la perseguí durante semanas. Estudiaba administración de empresas, trabajar en la cafetería era solo su empleo de medio tiempo. Estuvimos juntos menos de un año, la ruptura fue mutua. Aunque fui yo el que insistió en estar con ella, llegó un punto en el que no sentía que la quería tanto como pensé en un principio, ni ella a mí tampoco. Pero era cómodo estar juntos, por eso duramos tanto.

Tomo caldo de mi tazón y sigo comiendo mientras pienso en silencio cuanto apesto en el amor. Haber recapitulado mis relaciones rápidamente una a una me confirma que el periodo donde mejor estuve fue cuando solo me dedicaba a trabajar y no estaba con nadie. Fueron unos cuantos años luego de la ruptura con Meimi, como habíamos llegado a convivir un tiempo luego de separarnos necesitaba estar solo y tener mi espacio propio.

—Después de eso, cometí el mismo error de nuevo. Conocí a una chica en una reunión con compañeros del trabajo...

—¿Un goukon?

—Sí, un goukon. Era secretaria de otra empresa, había varios invitados de distintos lugares en esa reunión. Entré a SAG hace tres años, tú llegaste en Junio del año pasado, lo que te estoy contado pasó más o menos durante la navidad de hace dos años.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

A Wolfram parece gustarle preguntar el nombre de la gente, lo gracioso es que luego se olvida por completo. Me ha pasado con todos los jugadores de béisbol que me pregunta el nombre y luego me hace repetirlo durante otras conversaciones.

—Se llamaba Keiko. La vi pocas veces durante fin de año, fue más o menos un mes de relación nada más. O así lo veo yo, pero creo que ella tenía una idea diferente.

Me termino los fideos que me quedan, estoy completamente lleno, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para comer mientras yo le contaba de mi vida con calma. No creo poder terminar el caldo, ya sacie mi enorme apetito del todo.

Empujo la bandeja con los dos dangos hacia Wolfram. —Todo tuyo, yo no quiero más.

—Ya he comido de estos, me gusta el relleno, pero no tienen tanto sabor como esperaría de algo dulce —aunque dice eso, se traga el primero de dos bocados. El segundo lo aparta para después.

—Creo que te gustarían los dorayaki, o los kaitenyaki. Si te gusta el relleno de anko esos tienen más cantidad, especialmente el kaitenyaki.

—Comí de esos también, en un puesto en la calle, estaban calientes. —Wolf sonríe de la misma forma infantil que siempre usa cuando habla de algo que le gusta mucho. Es una persona que se contenta con cosas bastantes extrañas. Suele ser exigente con todo, pero luego un panecillo caliente lo pone contento. En realidad es mucho menos serio de lo que aparenta ser.

—Bueno, retomando para terminar mi historia, no hay mucho que decir de Keiko. Salimos, pasamos un par de noches juntos, pensé que le interesaba pero luego de un par de citas se vio superada por una invitación romántica para navidad y eso fue el adiós para siempre. Dijo que era un tipo molesto y que no podía soportar que me encariñe, así que me dejó.

No estoy triste al recordarlo, estoy algo enojado, no soy el tipo de hombre que solo le interesa el sexo así que me sentí ofendido por s forma de tratarme. Me cruzo de brazos y espero que Wolfram se termine su manju mientras cierro el tema.

—No me sentí bien para estar con nadie por un tiempo luego de eso. No tuve tiempo para quererla lo suficiente para decir que tenía un corazón roto, pero drenó completamente mis ganas de estar en pareja.

—¿La dejaste ir como si nada luego de que te tratara así?

—De hecho, no le dije nada. No recuerdo haber hablado mucho en ese momento, no esperaba que fuera tan brutal como lo fue.

—No creo que yo hubiera reaccionado tan bien como tú. Puedes no querer algo serio, pero no era necesario despreciar el cariño de otra persona.

—Ella no era tan amable como parecía, pensé que era simpática, pero en realidad la conocía poco. Es por eso que me prometí que no soportaría más sorpresas como esa. No puedo tomar en serio a alguien que no conozco bien para tener una relación, y como no me interesan los encuentros casuales, estoy mejor solo.

—¿Y que hay con este lugar?

Observamos a un lado y en la barra está la chica que me gustaba conversando con otras empleadas, a esta hora ya casi nadie entra, los oficinistas se están yendo de vuelta a sus trabajos. Apenas ve que miramos viene. Nosotros también nos levantamos y salimos luego de pagar la cuenta, caminando hacia la oficina me siento más cómodo para hablar de ella.

—Se llama Aoi, y ya viste como es. Vine aquí la primera vez buscando nada más que una comida para el almuerzo, me gustó el lugar y lo que sirven así que continúe viniendo y me volví un habitual. Durante varios meses no iba a otro restaurant que no fuera este y me gustaba como me atendían. Al principio no hablaba mucho, pero me di cuenta de que me pasaba algo con ella a medida que conversábamos más. Al poco tiempo de decidirme a invitarla a salir descubrí que tenía un novio, me salvé por los pelos de pasar vergüenza, si la esperaba a la salida habría sido sumamente incómodo. Luego vine un par de veces más, y termine por decidir que era mejor encontrar otro lugar donde comer.

—Creo que ahora podrías tener una oportunidad. —Miro a Wolfram escéptico y él me devuelve una mirada segura—. Parecía contenta de verte, aunque sea una chica alegre creo que era más que eso. Me parece que le gustas, o tal vez siempre le gustaste pero estaba con alguien, y ahora ya no.

—Está bien así como está —digo luego de pensar un momento. Estoy tan seguro de mis palabras que Wolf me mira curioso—. El momento ya pasó, por algo habrá sido. Creo que luego de tantos años comencé a tomar más enserio las palabras de mi madre, ella dice que todas las cosas pasan de una manera en particular por alguna razón. Creo que incluso lo que me paso con Keiko aunque me lastimara pero me ayudó a superar algunas cosas. Se aprende de las personas que uno conoce, y yo aprendí que ser discreto y no tan atolondrado es mejor que salir lastimado. Gracias a eso no le dije lo que sentía a Aoi de forma apresurada y ahora pude volver a este lugar sin sentirme incómodo.

—Estás hablando del destino, ¿verdad? —Wolfram parece pensativo—. Creo que el destino es solo una posibilidad, pero cada persona puede cambiarlo tomando sus propias decisiones.

Sus palabras me dejan pensando. La vida siempre te da muchas opciones, o a veces unas pocas. En este momento podría volver y darle mi teléfono a Aoi, o pedir el suyo, y tal vez algo importante cambiaria. Pero no voy a hacerlo, siento que estoy bien caminando hacia el lado contrario.

—El jueves vamos —le digo a Wolfram apuntando hacia el cartel gigante de la película que estrenará pronto.

.

.

.

—Ahh —suspiro y dibujo unas líneas sin sentido en el vidrio empañado—. Ayer estaba tan lindo y mira como se ha puesto de repente.

—Hacía calor y no estamos aún en primavera, es normal que luego de que salga mucho el sol llueva.

—Pero falta mucho para la estación lluviosa.

Wolfram se para a mi lado y me da un leve toque en el brazo con el dorso de la mano para llamar mi atención, me entrega mi taza de café. La suya está apoyada en el archivador y luego de tomarla se sienta a medias encima y mira por la ventana un momento.

—No tengo ganas de hacer nada —me quejo mientras me sobo el cuello con la mano y me estiro un poco—, todo se siente gomoso, tengo frio en los pies y tuve que pagar un taxi para venir esta mañana.

—Deja de quejarte, yo vine en colectivo como todos los días.

—¿No usas bicicleta?

—No, mi departamento es chico y no hay lugar para dejarlas en el edificio, me incomoda.

Me siento sobre el archivero, el metal es grueso y macizo así que no hay problema que esté aquí con las piernas colgando. La puerta de nuestra oficina privada está cerrada, y tengo un karma cada vez que hago algo estúpido, porque siempre llega mi jefe y me encuentra. Pero pasan unos momentos y nade viene, así que me siento contento de poder quedarme aquí. Wolfram tiene la estamina baja, así que como no está hablador decido sacar yo un tema y obligarlo que me cuente algo.

—Ayer te conté sobre mis novias, ahora tú cuéntame sobre las tuyas.

—¿Estas aburrido verdad?

—Jeje, si —admito tontamente.

—Tuve tres relaciones largas, y varias esporádicas o de una sola vez.

Dejo caer mis parpados, ¡sabía que era un playboy! Por fin lo he confirmado, después de tanto dudar él me ha dado la respuesta por su cuenta.

—La primera fue durante el colegio, era chico, ella tenía un año menos que yo. Yo tenía 15 y ella 14. Salimos durante un año. No hay mucho que contar sobre eso, todo era más fácil cuando tenía esa edad.

Wolfram se ríe y lo entiendo, no hay mucho que decir de las primeras novias me parece. Me siento curioso y así como él siempre hace pregunto por su nombre.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Annette. La segunda fue cuando tenía 17, se llamaba Isabel. Salí con ella hasta entrar en la universidad, luego de eso estuvimos un año más dando vueltas y cortamos definitivamente. Cuando comencé a ir a la universidad me mudé cerca del campus, eso nos alejó mucho, la relación no iba a durar así por demasiado tiempo, creo que un año fue un logro. Había alquilado un departamento solo, y todas las relaciones que tuve durante el tiempo que estudié fueron esporádicas, solo quería pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando pero no tener nada serio. La tercera novia que tuve fue a los 27, se llamaba Rebecca, era fotógrafa. Fue mi relación más estable, luego de salir durante dos años convivimos un tiempo hasta que nos separamos. La convivencia es la prueba de fuego.

Wolfram resopla y rueda los ojos.

—Tengo que admitir que luego de eso no fue mi mejor época, tomé la misma costumbre que uno de mis hermanos y no me resistía mucho a cualquier oportunidad que se me presentaba, no quería ningún compromiso así que estaba bien pasar tiempo con alguien que conocía en un bar o una fiesta.

—Eres un mujeriego —le digo riendo ante mi descubrimiento—. ¿Con cuantas chicas has estado? Seguro hiciste llorar a más de una, es fácil imaginar que fueras un rompe corazones.

—¿Qué? No, estas muy equivocado. Y no sé cuántas fueron, tampoco es que eran tantas, pero no creas que soy de esos tipos que se ponen a contar la cantidad de mujeres que han llevado a la cama. Y no todo es sexo, a veces solo estaba un rato con alguien en una fiesta, coqueteaba un poco, tal vez nos besábamos un rato, pero podía no pasar de eso. Dependía de la ocasión, y mi temperamento no era el mejor tampoco, así que si algo me molestaba las alejaba enseguida. No tengo mucha paciencia cuando me enojo por algo.

—Los tipos lindos se pueden dar el lujo de ser caprichosos y selectivos, ¿he?

Increíblemente Wolf se ruboriza un poco, sus mejillas pálidas toman un color rosa suave pero su expresión enojada no lo enmascara.

—No es así. No soy caprichoso.

Ni tú te lo crees Wolfram.

—Ni tampoco selectivo.

—¿Que hay con la chica con la que saliste aquí en Japón?

—No creo poder contar eso como una relación. Por más que había decidido ir enserio con la relación solo llegamos a vernos pocas veces fuera del trabajo, y fueron más que nada para el sexo. En ese momento pensé que estaría bien comenzar algo serio, pero no se dio. Y luego de eso volví a dejar de estar interesado en buscar algo, o aceptar fácilmente a cualquiera.

—Creo que entiendo eso, se puede decir que yo me siento igual. Cuando era chico pensaba que para esta edad a tendría una esposa, tal vez un par de hijos también. Debería ser lo que normalmente desee, pero no tengo ningún interés en eso, por más que pasé los 30 no me termino de sentir un adulto. Ya no me puedo imaginar casado, y me gustan los niños, pero de ahí a tenerlo es otra cosa. Tampoco envidio la vida de mi hermano que ha sentado cabeza y formado familia. Igual no es un buen ejemplo, él y yo siempre fuimos opuestos en todos los gustos y forma de ser.

Wolf se cruza de brazos y mira hacia el techo.

—Ni siquiera se que quiero hacer de mi vida, menos voy a saber qué hacer con un hijo —dice suavemente y luego me mira con sus ojos curiosos—. Dicen que la edad de la crisis del hombre es a los 35, pero creo que me ha llegado más temprano. En realidad, aún estoy buscando a que quiero dedicarme realmente, vine aquí para cambiar algunas cosas más rápido, y he aprendido mucho, pero siento que me tomara aún más tiempo avanzar realmente.

—Sabes, más de una vez cuando estaba en secundaria pensé en dedicarme profesionalmente al béisbol —le digo y me rio un poco, estando en una oficina como esta hace complicado pensar en el campo y la adrenalina del juego—. Pero para tener una carrera como esa necesitas empezar desde pequeño y dedicarte toda la vida a entrenar, y yo tuve bastantes altibajos, deje varias veces o no lo tomé lo suficientemente enserio. Al final opté por la vida común y corriente, la seguridad de un trabajo al cual dedicarme de lleno, y a conseguir un puesto cómodo.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer aquí?

—¿Aquí, en esta compañía? —él asiente y yo lo pienso un momento seriamente—. En realidad, no sé. Supongo que ascender a un buen puesto, seguridad, un sueldo como para vivir cómodamente sin preocupaciones. Y aunque acabo de decirte que no planeo casarme o tener hijos pronto, creo que todo lo que hago me servirá para eso en algún momento, necesito estabilidad para armar una vida. No mucho más que eso por ahora, no tengo aspiraciones concretas realmente, me estoy moviendo con la corriente.

Se nos enfrió el café a ambos. A pesar de que el ambiente es un poco gris como este día, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos un poco. Wolfram y yo tenemos algunas opiniones en común, otras tantas en contra, y muchas cosas en las que nos parecemos un poco.

.

.

.

—¡Por favor no saquen fotos sin permiso! Oye, tu niña, baja ese celular de una vez. Gzz, ¿qué no pueden respetar la privacidad de la gente? ¡No quiero verlas en un blog luego!

—¿Qué pasa Yuuri?

—Salir contigo es como salir con Leonardo DiCaprio. Te están tomando fotos a escondidas.

Hay un grupo de colegialas rondándonos desde hace un rato, por más que es una función nocturna es temprano, no son las 7 de la tarde todavía. Estamos en camisa y pantalón de vestir, pero para aparentar que no venimos de la oficina nos sacamos las corbatas. Además, odio la corbata, el clima de hoy no es lluvioso pero con esta húmedo tener el cuello apretado me molesta.

—¿Fotos? ¿Otra vez? Pero nadie me pidió permiso. —Wolfram echa un vistazo a los alrededores y pierde el interés rápido—. ¿Quieres los pochoclos dulces o salados? —me pregunta de forma amable con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—Salados.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y la convierte en una expresión triste que parece estar rogando con la mirada. ¡Tú amabilidad es solo una pantalla! ¡Lo único que quieres es que te diga que si a lo que quieres! Continua mirándome con esa cara aunque yo frunza el ceño, está tratando de doblegarme.

—Si los quieres dulces ¿porque no lo dices? —Me quejo—. Cómpralos con caramelo entonces. La gaseosa que sea grande, coca cola.

Ahora que he dado el brazo a torcer y obtuvo lo que quería sonríe ampliamente contento, está en su mundo y se regocija en que ha ganado de nuevo. Que tipo caprichoso. Le doy unos billetes y le dejo que avance solo en la fila, después de todo él es quien se formó apenas llegamos. Pero hay mucha gente, así que aunque he estado haciendo tiempo al merodear por el pasillo para mirar los carteles de los próximos estrenos Wolf apenas ha avanzado.

Miro mi reloj, faltan solo quince minutos para que comience la función, las entradas son numeradas así que no me preocupan los asientos. Wolfram se abre paso entre la gente y vuelve rápido con las manos llenas, sostengo el pack de bebidas porque él no puede moverse, el balde de pochoclos es el más grande que le podían dar y está extremadamente feliz con eso. Luce realmente casual a pesar de que venimos del trabajo, el maletín que él tiene es marrón gastado y parece un bolso. Siempre me ha llamado la atención, me gusta, no tiene tapa lo cual lo hace más cómodo y tiene dos bolsillos grades bastante prácticos delante. También lo he visto dentro y está lleno de divisiones bastante cómodas para todas las cosas. Tal vez debería buscar algo parecido para mí.

—Hace mucho que no comía pochoclos —me dice Wolfram demasiado contento.

—Eres como un nene grande.

De verdad puede ser menos serio de lo que aparenta, me pregunto si algunas de las personas que lo conocen solo del trabajo se imaginan que puede estar tan contento solo con una salida al cine y una golosina del bar. El caramelo es abundante, me empalaga, así que apenas he tocado el contenido del balde mientras formamos la fila para entrar, en cambio Wolf come de mordiscones pequeños los que se han pegado y forman una bola.

La fila es al medio contra el pasillo, como la película es popular y es el estreno la sala se llena de inmediato. A mí me toca tener gente al lado cuando nos sentamos. El tipo de personas que han venido es variada, es una película para adultos pero veo algunos grupos de chicos jóvenes, el resto son parejas grandes u hombres que rondan nuestra edad. No me parece que sea el tipo de historia que atraería a una mujer joven, pero al lado tengo sentada una parejita y se nota que la chica le ha dado el gusto a su novio o él no consiguió entradas para otra cosa. Dejo de prestar atención conversando con Wolfram, nuestras bebidas son diferentes, así que las vamos intercambiando para variar un poco, no tuvimos tanto tiempo para venir y compramos a las apuradas. Salimos a las seis del trabajo y el cine donde conseguimos una función a un horario decente estaba a un viaje en tren de cuatro paradas de distancia.

La película es buena, me gusta cómo han adaptado las situaciones y es la primera vez que vengo a ver algo basado en un libro que he leído antes. Es raro ver como los actores no se parecen nada a lo que yo imaginaba pero terminan por convencerme. Como la serie de novelas que leemos tiene personajes recurrentes entre una y otra, sé que de ahora en más algunos de ellos se convertirán en la cara para tal o cual personaje en mi mente.

Siento el cuchicheo a mi lado con más fuerza durante las partes que tienen más silencios. Es sumamente molesto. ¿Han venido al cine a conversar o qué? ¡Llévala a comer o pasear al parque si quieres hablar!

Las cosas se ponen peor con el tiempo. La persona que está delante de ellos se ha girado un par de veces, y alguien que no puedo ver ha chistado para que se callen, pero estucho la risilla de la chica y sé que no van a parar. Entonces se besan, eso los hace callar pero también me molesta, me ponen incómodo. Me giro un poco claramente dándoles la espalda aunque no me noten. En ese momento nos miramos con Wolfram, él tiene una expresión peor que la del asesino serial en pantalla. Veo el blanco de sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad iluminado por la luz de la gran pantalla, tiene los labios apretados y me hace un gesto arrugando la nariz y resoplando con las fosas nasales abiertas, clava la vista en la pareja detrás de mí. Aunque estoy yo en el medio, ha estado escuchándolos todo este tiempo con claridad y ya no le queda paciencia.

Me inclino hacia el costado y él se acerca un poco, le hablo al oído mientras miramos la pantalla. —Parece que ahora se van a callar un rato.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y luego se afloja, escurriéndose en su asiento un poco más abajo y acomodándose con el balde de pochoclos contra su estómago. Meto la mano en el balde y siento que ya casi no tiene contenido, supongo que ya estamos a más de la mitad de la película para este momento. Seguimos mirando la pantalla durante un rato y yo también me escurro en el asiento y me giro un poquito más. Consíganse una habitación por favor.

Veo de reojo como Wolfram gira la cabeza para mirar varias veces, las venas en su sien le palpitan con fuerza. Los quiere matar. Si no estuviera la chica en mi asiento contiguo y pudiera alcanzar al hombre me parece que no dudaría en separarlos y decirles un par de cosas. Pero lo que hace a continuación es diferente, veo que con un movimiento rápido y bastante precisión avienta algo por delante de mi hasta ellos. Al principio no entiendo que es, pero como continúa haciéndolo de vez en cuando y calcula bien la trayectoria llego a ver que es el contenido del balde.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —le recrimino acercándome y él pone su oreja bien cerca. Para escucharlo cambiamos posiciones y soy yo el que mira la pantalla y él me habla al oído.

—No los aguanto más, puedo _escucharlos_ besándose.

Él tiene razón, se puede _escuchar_ el sonido, y es asqueroso. Pero incluso así, echarle los restos de caramelo y semillas del balde en el pelo a la chica no está bien, menos si nos atrapan. Sé que si empieza una pelea voy a terminar metiéndome, y vamos a terminar todos de patitas en la calle.

—Basta —le digo bajito cuando avienta el siguiente pero no me hace caso, me mira enojado para que lo deje.

Intento tomar el balde para dejarlo sin municiones pero lo aleja. Nos peleamos estúpidamente, pero lo dejamos para ver la pantalla durante un momento interesante. Empujo su mano cuando intenta tirar otro y luego le pego para que tire lo que tiene está sosteniendo, como intenta tomar otro le sostengo los dedos pero él forcejea hasta que libera su mano de nuevo.

Mierda, estamos en la parte donde el detective casi atrapa al asesino, ambos dejamos de discutir con señas durante un rato. Continuamos cuando una de las partes de acción con mucho ruido nos permite forcejear de nuevo con el balde, el contenido dentro hace ruido al ser sacudido. Tengo la sensación de que somos igual de molestos que nuestros compañeros de al lado, pero de una forma totalmente diferente.

Intento quedarme quieto por la culpa de estar haciendo alboroto en el cine, y me rindo cuando Wolfram continua con su pasatiempo de decorar la cabellera larga de la chica con pedazos de golosina durante un rato más, pero parece que ya está satisfecho con su venganza y se queda quieto. Lo miro y veo que no puede aguantar sonreír juguetonamente, ¡se estaba divirtiendo y todo!

La pareja a nuestro lado jamás se enteró. Al final, faltaba bastante de la película que terminó durando unas dos horas, así que pasamos el resto del tiempo disfrutándola tranquilamente y con todo el jaleo que hicimos nosotros mismos ya no nos importaba lo que pasaba en los asientos de al lado. Aprendimos que si podíamos ser discretos para hablar, de vez en cuando estaba bien comentar algo en voz baja. Apenas terminó la función y encendieron las luces nos largamos de la sala apurando el paso. En algún momento la chica o su novio se van a dar cuenta del desastre en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Salimos del cine en silencio y luego de unos metros caminando por la calle hacia ningún lado lo miro y me rio. Wolfram tiró el balde antes de salir y camina con las manos en los bolsillos con su bolso a la espalda, me mira y sonríe tranquilo de manera cómplice. En este momento soy completamente consciente de que es solo un tipo joven más, irresponsable y juguetón como cualquiera. O al menos como Ken y yo, que de vez en cuando hacemos una estupidez o travesura.

—¿Qué? —Me dice cuando le hago una mueca mordiéndome el labio mientras sonrió y niego con la cabeza—. No los iba a dejar irse como si nada, y no estaba como para decirles algo. Hump, me harta la gente molesta en el cine. No puede llevar una chica así a ver una película como el Halcón Escarlata.

—¿Y revolearle pochoclos en el cabello era la mejor opción? Pero tienes razón, es una historia complicada, pensé que era el típico novio que la hizo acompañarlo porque le gusta, pero si se perdió más de la mitad de la función es que realmente no le importaba que iban a ver. Era la excusa.

—Preferiría ir a ver la función solo que aguantar que a mi novia no le guste y se queje, así no se puede disfrutar nada. Prefiero ir contigo, hasta me diste los gustos en vez de ser yo quien tenga que invitar todo. Y créeme que los pochoclos no serán un problema para quitárselos de encima. No tenía caramelos, y no me quedan chicles de menta.

Por dios, ¿es el chico que en primaria le ponía chicle en el cabello a sus compañeras?

—Puedes ser terrible cuando quieres. No me imagino como eras de niño si eres así ahora.

No quiero imaginar cuales son las anécdotas de sus travesuras, pero tal vez haga que me las cuente en algún momento. Wolf cambia de expresión a una de fingida de ternura y me habla con una voz simpática.

—Nooo. Si era un niño bueno, ¿cómo podría hacer algo malo? —Él mismo se ríe de su actuación y decide admitir que era un pequeño malcriado insolente—. Era terrible cuando era chiquito. Y era consciente de que lucía pequeño y tierno, un angelito, así que actuaba para que nadie pensara que yo hice algo, o culpaba a otro de ser posible.

—Sabes, me estoy alegrando en serio de que al final nos lleváramos bien, porque de habernos enemistado no quiero ni pensar que me hubieras hecho. —Wolf no me responde y eso me da a entender que pelear con él no debe ser divertido del todo—. Cuando yo aprendí a caminar era de pies ligeros, aunque no hacia demasiadas travesuras no voy a decir que no era complicado cuidarme. Si decían no, yo estaba ahí al instante, y si me quitaban la vista de encima no te podías dar una idea de donde terminaría. Y cuando empecé a jugar al béisbol vivía lleno de tierra, pasto y con la ropa rota. Supongo que ser mi madre era un dolor de cabeza, más aun si me comparaban con mi hermano que era mucho más tranquilo y siempre estaba limpio.

—Ah, igual que ahora —bromea.

Le golpeo el brazo a modo de juego, pero cuando doy un paso al costado sin mirar me choco con alguien en la calle.

—Perdón, perdón. Oh... —Aunque me disculpo al instante al ver con quien he tropezado sé que las cosas no se van a solucionar fácil.

—¡Ay, mi brazo! ¡Me fracturó el brazo!

Oh mierda. Esto es la típica llamada extorsión japonesa. Te chocas un tipo de estos, hace un escándalo, aparecen dos o tres más con pinta de mafiosos y básicamente te asaltan. ¿Pero qué demonios hacen aquí, esta no es una zona tranquila? A continuación el tipo dice lo que esperaba.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerte cargo de esto? Tendrás que pagar mi factura médica.

Claro, factura médica. En este momento el otro tipo que venía con él que se hace el herido me toma del brazo, me tenso al instante y lo miro fijo. Ah, esto me trae recuerdos, hace mucho tiempo mi amistad con Ken empezó de una manera parecida. Pero el final de mis días de héroes no fue bonito, no creo volver a terminar con la cabeza en un inodoro, pero tampoco quiero un par de costillas rotas.

Recuerdo que no estoy solo cuando Wolfram me separa del tipo y me acerca a él un poco, en el momento que se arremanga la camisa hasta los codos y veo su expresión decido que solo hay una salida.

—¡Corre, corre, corre, ahora, vamos! —le apresuro, tomándolo de la muñeca salgo a pique arrastrando su peso hasta que pone los pies en movimiento. Nos soltamos y se vuelve más fácil acelerar y esquivar a la gente en la concurrida vereda. Voy delante y no tengo idea de donde estamos, pero sin dudar giro en una esquina y cuando llegamos a la otra giro de nuevo en zigzag—. ¡Entremos a un negocio!

Entramos a la primera puerta donde veo luz. Estoy agitado, tomo un poco de aire y sigo preocupado de que hayan podido seguirnos, los vi correr detrás de nosotros pero no sé qué tan persistentes sean. Me asomo a ver y no hay nadie, es una calle con poco movimiento de gente caminando pero sigue siendo una zona céntrica.

—¿Que es este lugar? —pregunta Wolfram a mi espalda, pero no me fije donde entramos y sigo vigilando por las dudas.

—No sé. Parece que no han venido tras nosotros. ¿Crees que igual deberíamos llamar a la policía? —Me doy vuelta, hay una máquina expendedora y él acaba de sacar algo de ella. Abre la caja y saca un trozo de tela con puntos azules y rojos, cuando lo estira sosteniéndolo de los extremos me doy cuenta que es—. ¡¿Q-que estás haciendo?!

Él me mira incrédulo con la bombacha en las manos. —No sabía que podías sacar cosas como estas de las máquinas expendedoras.

—¿Dónde estamos? —me pregunto más a mí mismo que a él y comienzo a mirar alrededor.

La habitación de entrada esta vacía excepto por la máquina expendedora y la botonera contra la pared, veo un pequeño pasillo que conecta con otro lugar pero nada más. Salgo afuera rápido y el cartel me confirma lo que temía, es un love hotel. Vuelvo a entrar y Wolfram está sacando otra cosa de la máquina.

—¡¿Sigues sacando cosas?!

—Me preguntaba si también tenía calzoncillos. Mira, vale solo 120 yen, es muy barato —me dice asombrado, ¡¿estas contento por las ofertas?!

—El precio refleja la calidad del producto. ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Vámonos de aquí, es un hotel transitorio. Y por favor no saques más nada de esa máquina, no quiero saber que son las otras cosas.

—Si querías invitarme a un lugar como este, estás yendo un poco rápido. El cine no basta, tendrás que invitarme a cenar primero —me dice con falsa vergüenza y se tapa la boca con la mano, creo que se está riendo.

—¡No es momento para chistes gay!

—¿Qué otras cosas tiene esta máquina?

—¡Deja eso! —me exaspero y lo detengo antes de que meta otra moneda en esa cosa, lo empujó hacia la salida por la espalda y por suerte no hay ningún próximo cliente que pueda vernos salir de este lugar.

Wolfram se ríe con ganas.

—Estas todo rojo Yuuri. —Debo estarlo, porque siento calor en toda la cabeza—. Nunca vine a uno de estos lugares en Japón, es muy raro, no sabía que venden de todo. Y me impresiona que las habitaciones se pidan con una máquina.

—Podría haber sido peor que lo que sacaste, algún juguete o algo raro.

Ante su silencio lo miro, Wolfram enarca una ceja y lo que me dice me avergüenza aún más. —Realmente sabes mucho sobre los hoteles.

—¡No se tanto! No puedo creer que terminamos en la zona rosa, ni tampoco sabía que este barrio se volvía tan así apenas caminas unas cuadras dentro.

—¿Le llaman zona rosa, no sería zona roja?

—Es lo mismo.

—Bueno, al menos puedo decir que he visto el otro lado de Japón. La verdad es que nunca había venido a un lugar como este más que por casualidad.

Wolfram se sigue divirtiendo al ver de manera curiosa el paisaje de este lugar. Hay carteles de neón de los varios hoteles uno al lado de otro, algunos son más evidentes que otros, pero como están bastante arriba no los había visto antes. Pocos lugares tienen alguna señal afuera sobre las veredas, se pueden leer algunas ofertas o el nombre.

—Parece que es una zona solo de hoteles, no hay más nada por aquí. No es un barrio donde encuentres compañía en las calles. —Aclaro algo aliviado. Acabamos de huir de la mafia, no necesito que el siguiente encuentro sea con las prostitutas.

—Mejor, no me gusta eso, no pago por sexo.

—Claro, no lo necesitas. No hace falta que seas engreído por lindo. —Necesito bromear un poco para relajarme. Estoy contento de que perdimos a los tipos de antes, a pesar de que arme jaleo por lo que paso ahora me resulta divertido—. Entiendo a lo que te refieres, no me gusta eso tampoco. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—¿Es verdad que hay máquinas expendedoras de verduras y frutas?

—Hay máquinas expendedoras de cualquier cosa en Japón.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo y si en el camino hay una maquina extraña quiero verla.

—Ok, pero solo comida rápida esta vez.

.

.

.

Como todos los días llego a la oficina por la mañana y estoy solo. Hoy no he salido a correr porque me quedé dormido y me aburría así que termine viajando un poco más temprano. Ayer a la noche fuimos a ver otra película con Wolfram y se hizo algo tarde. Volvimos costumbre revisar la cartelera y si hay algo que a ambos nos gusta aprovechamos los miércoles a mitad de precio.

Me divierto bastante últimamente, estoy más activo y dispuesto a salir. Como no tengo gastos realmente grandes más allá de la renta, la comida y los servicios, esta clase de lujos baratos no me supone ningún problema. En realidad no es que me guste derrochar, pero creo que me faltaba tener algún pasatiempo donde desperdiciar un poco de mi dinero. Aunque no lo parezca es desestresante.

—Buenos días —saludo a Wolfram cuando lo veo entrar, él sonríe ampliamente al verme y me saluda.

—¿Quieres que prepare el café? —me pregunta.

—Ok.

Deja la computadora iniciando y sus cosas en la mesa y se va de la sala con ambas tazas. Wolfram ha estado muy feliz y enérgico últimamente. Su cambio de humor en general se nota, Kobakawa ha hecho un comentario acerca de eso durante el almuerzo la semana pasada. Creo que es fácil ver que ha cambiado notoriamente, incluso en su trato conmigo es algo distinto.

Suele ser más servicial, y aunque antes parecía ser algo cuidadoso con su espacio personal ahora es de mantenerme cerca. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo llamé poniéndole una mano en el hombro como siempre hago con Ken estaba algo tenso, pero a pesar de eso lo dejamos pasar con normalidad y poco a poco nos hemos quitado esa sensación extraña de tocarnos. No soy el tipo de chico que en la secundaria se colgaba de sus amigos, pero tampoco me molesta mucho, de vez en cuando puedo ser algo confianzudo, pero Wolfram se comporta como Ken en ese sentido. Pensando en Ken recuerdo que hace bastante no lo veo, y a mis otros amigos tampoco. Hace días tengo la idea dando vuelta en la cabeza.

Wolfram vuelve con las tazas y nos sentamos a revisar los primeros emails con calma.

—Estaba pensando en hacer una reunión con algunos amigos —le digo casualmente.

—Ah, ayer me olvide de contarte, me he anotado en un curso corto sobre diseño. Es los martes y los jueves.

A Wolfram le interesan esas cosas, es de hablar con la gente del área de diseño en el comedor de vez en cuando y lo han agregado a la lista de correo interno de diseñadores aunque no figura en la compañía como uno. Tiene una buena relación con el jefe del departamento y le han incluido como excepción por eso.

—¿Estás pensando en cambiarte de área?

—No estoy seguro, es interesante pero no se mucho sobre eso. El diseño no es lo mismo que el arte, no me sirve saber dibujar o pintar para eso.

—¿Dibujas? Nunca me habías dicho.

—Estuve a punto de anotarme en un profesorado de arte en la universidad, pero luego decidí que no quería dedicarme a eso, es un pasatiempo.

—¡Quiero ver! ¿Puedes dibujarme? No, mejor a mí no, puede ser cualquier cosa.

Wolfram me mira seriamente detrás de su computadora. —¿Por qué tienes que hacer la misma pregunta que hacen todos? No tengo nada para mostrarte, hace mucho que no practico y ya no llevo una libreta conmigo como antes. Volviendo al tema, mientras no sea un martes o un jueves luego del trabajo estaría bien salir.

—Lo haremos un viernes, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos de trabajar al otro día. Quiero invitar a algunos amigos de la universidad, a Ken obviamente, y también está Tetsu que aunque nos vemos poco somos amigos desde la secundaria. Pensé que al ser unos cuantos podríamos reservar el apartado en el izakaya de siempre.

—¿El que tiene tatami? —pregunta Wolf con interés y sonríe contento—. Nunca hemos ido ahí, me gustaría, es muy tradicional.

A él le gusta todo lo que es bien japonés, el solo hecho de no sentarse en una silla y que haya una mesa baja le había gustado desde el principio.

—Bien, está decidido. Intentaré que sea para esta semana, pero todo depende de que todos puedan. Hoy mismo enviaré un email.

.

.

.

Termine haciendo reservas para la semana siguiente, por más que yo estoy libre siempre ya que no hago nada, cuando se trata de organizar para que vengan varias personas es más complicado. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales veo poco a algunos amigos. Además de que yo tampoco es que llame mucho por teléfono o escriba, sé que olvidarme está mal, pero realmente no soy del tipo que se comunica solo cuando necesita algo y cuando lo hago es para vernos un rato con toda mi buena predisposición. Ellos ya me conocen, así que están acostumbrados, y tampoco es que se pueda decir que ninguno me llame tanto a mí tampoco.

Salimos con Wolfram del edificio hace un rato. Estoy algo molesto de tener que ir directamente y andar cargando mi maletín porque la computadora portátil aunque no lo parezca pesa mucho, últimamente comencé a sentir dolor en el hombro derecho por eso, así que cambie la tira cruzándola hacia el otro lado. Se siente extraño, me desconcierta cambiar de lado algo que use tanto tiempo de otra manera.

Llamo a Wolf varias veces pero no me está escuchando, anda en su propio mundo. Últimamente he notado que a veces se queda pensativo durante largos ratos aunque tenga compañía.

—Wolf, oye, Wolf. —Cuando toco su brazo reacciona y me mira pero no dice nada—. Te he estado hablando. Has estado muy distraído, ¿pasa algo?

Extrañamente el parece más tímido que de costumbre. —No es nada, estoy cansado.

Sonríe levemente y me relajo un poco, decido que lo dejare pasar. Si realmente pasa algo tal vez me lo diga cuando se sienta cómodo. Supongo que esta algo nervioso porque va a conocer gente nueva, aunque son mis amigos y sé que no habrá problemas en que encaje, tal vez eso lo hace diferente que conocer gente del trabajo o extraños que no volverá a ver nunca. Hoy no es como el goukon o un after office de la oficina donde a veces nos vamos temprano después de un par de tragos, es más personal.

Se siente especial que nos guíen al apartado de nuestro bar favorito, no tomaremos lugar con el resto de los mortales en las mesas, ni tampoco en la barra del tapizado verde oliva, hoy somos VIP y tenemos una habitación propia. Siendo solo dos esta habitación de seis tatamis parece enorme, me siento donde más me gusta desplomándome en el piso sin mucho cuidado, la mesera nos dejó pasar pero se ha ido. Dejamos los bolsos a un lado, como no soy de usar mucho el celular lo he dejado entro, y sé que Wolfram tampoco lo lleva encima todo el tiempo, hoy no es la excepción y puedo verlo en el bolsillo de su bolso.

Se sienta bastante cerca de mí mucho más delicadamente que yo de piernas cruzadas, está más animado que antes y también más relajado. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras miro la puerta, tengo mucha energía hoy y estoy contento, así que me hace falta algo para mantenerme entretenido. Wolfram me mira y sonríe ampliamente, a él le divierte ver las tonterías que hago cuando estoy muy animado.

—Tomemos una cerveza mientras esperamos —me dice.

—No sé a qué hora van a llegar los demás, todavía es temprano, así que podemos comenzar por nuestra cuenta.

—Mejor que sea solo una, ya estas demasiado alegre sin tomar —se burla de mí y cuando entra la camarera pide la botella y un platillo de tentempiés.

Me echo hacia atrás recostándome en el piso y me estiro. —Me gusta este lugar, es de lo más cómodo.

Wolfram se gira un poco y apoya un codo sobre la mesa. —¿Estás acostumbrado a sentarte en el piso?

—La casa de mis padres siempre estuvo decorada de forma occidental, pero tenía un kotatsu en mi habitación, ¿recuerdas?, esa mesa con el cobertor y la calefacción para el invierno. Y siempre acostumbre a jugar a los video juegos o ver la TV sobre la alfombra del living. Aun lo sigo haciendo a veces, aunque cuando estaba P en casa lo hacía más seguido porque me recostaba al lado de él.

Me da un poco de vergüenza estar excesivamente cómodo cuando vuelve la camarera y me levanto de golpe. Ha vuelto más rápido de lo que pensaba. Wolfram toma la botella y me sirve medio vaso, se acomoda de nuevo y se sienta de una manera extraña con la pierna debajo de su cuerpo y la otra flexionada, verlo me resulta sumamente incomodo, pero si a él le gusta. Está muy cerca de mí, últimamente compartimos mucho el espacio personal y no me molesta, pero no sé porque me resulta un tanto extraño.

—Vamos a hacerla durar —me dice al pasarme el vaso, podría haberlo dejado sobre la mesa.

La verdad es que no hay nada extraño con su comportamiento, así que no tengo porque sentirme incómodo con su cercanía. Él no solo me acepto en su espacio personal, sino que le gusta invadir el mío. Se ha encariñado conmigo de alguna manera.

—En mi casa nunca nos sentábamos en el piso excepto cuando éramos chicos que jugábamos en cualquier lado. Mis hermanos y yo desparramábamos los juguetes en algún lugar apartado y nos quedábamos ahí todo el día. A veces me recostaba a dibujar sobre la loza fría del jardín trasero en verano...

Está bastante hablador hoy, me sonríe mientras me cuenta más cosas de él y yo estoy contento de escucharlo. El plato de tempura se vacía enseguida, pero no digo nada sobre pedir otro porque cenaremos cuando lleguen los demás. Wolf tiene la botella de su lado y dosifica la bebida por su cuenta, me sirve apenas un poco de vez en cuando y me ha retado golpeando mi mano por querer tomar más de lo que él dice.

—Solo queda un cuarto de botella. —Me golpea con un dedo en medio de la frente, intentó ser suave, pero duele.

—Ya debe estar por llegar alguien, es mejor terminarla.

El tuerce los labios y se cruza de brazos, pensé que no me haría caso pero me sirve todo lo que queda.

—Oye, ¿y tú?

Ríe un poco y se termina lo que le quedaba dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa haciendo bastante ruido. —Yo no me quiero entonar tan rápido.

—Vamos a tomar toda la noche.

—Por eso mismo —me dice y se echa hacia atrás. Estoy apoyado en la mesa y Wolf está sentado enfrentándome, su pie rosa con el mío.

—¡Hola! —Ken está entrando a la habitación a gatas y se apresura a sacarse la corbata, está agitado—. Pensé que no llegaría nunca, tuve que viajar a otra oficina de improvisto, y quedaba mucho más lejos de aquí de lo que pensaba.

Wolfram se endereza y pone distancia entre nosotros, es sutil, pero me ha llamado la atención que lo haya hecho. Se enfrasca en una pequeña conversación con Ken mientras yo los observo, ambos se llevan bien, siempre lo he notado, pero ahora puedo ver sutiles diferencias que antes no. Wolf es dado a hablar con él pero no de la misma manera que últimamente se comporta conmigo, se ha puesto serio y habla de forma tranquila sin sonreír tanto, además de que nunca toca temas personales más allá del trabajo.

Aun no sé si hace tiempo tenia celos de ellos por llevarse tan bien, pero ahora pareciera una tontería eso que creía que era alguna clase de conexión cercana, ambos están siendo simplemente corteses y simpáticos con el otro.

—Oye Ken, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Wolf? —pregunto por curiosidad.

—Mmh, creo que durante la práctica de Rugby, y una vez más luego de eso cuando salimos a tomar algo luego de fin de año.

—Dale tu número de teléfono —le digo a mi amigo—. ¿No se supone que vinimos a eso? Hacer amigos. Ustedes ya se conocen bastante.

Muraken me mira y sé que me está analizando rápidamente para entender que es lo que quiero. —Seguro. ¿Quieres agendarme? —le pregunta a Wolfram y lo toma desprevenido.

—Si claro. —Esto lo obliga a levantarse e ir a buscar el teléfono que dejó en el maletín, me pregunto cuántos contactos tiene agendados que no sean de la oficina.

Intercambian los números y los email, y de paso Ken me toma el pelo porque yo no le prestó atención a mi teléfono, y a veces hasta me olvido de atenderlo. Tengo la sensación de que Wolfram es más dado a llevarlo encima todo el tiempo aunque no esté tan pendiente del aparato. No sé si Muraken va a escribirle o siquiera llamarlo, pero sentí que estaba bien que estén en contacto.

La puerta corrediza se abre y cuando me doy vuelta veo a un muchacho cuya sonrisa cálida me es muy conocida. Detrás de él se asoma otro tipo joven que se ríe al verme.

—¡Yuuri! Por dios no has cambiado nada. —Me atrapa por la espalda y me restriega el cabello, pero cuando nota a Wolfram a nuestro lado lo observa detenidamente—. ¿Quién es él?

—Él es Wolfram, es un amigo y compañero de trabajo. Wolfram, él es Tetsu y él es Ren.

Apunto respectivamente a cada uno. Ren está sorprendido pero es muchísimo menos exagerado que la reacción de mi compañero de secundaria que me ha saludado efusivamente, él siempre ha sido del tipo calmado. Tetsu en cambio siempre fue una tormenta con piernas cuando éramos adolescentes, y en privado y con amigos lo sigue siendo ahora que es un adulto. Además, su aspecto es más informal que el resto de nosotros, como no trabaja en una oficina está usando ropa de calle, y tiene un bolso que me llama la atención.

—¿Es eso una cámara?

—¿Esta? Sí, me he vuelto un poco multiusos, estaban cortos de presupuesto y me mandaron a mí de fotógrafo. —Luego de responder mi pregunta, que repentinamente cambió de tema, se apena un poco al ver de nuevo a Wolfram y se pasa la mano por el cuello.

Creo que no sabe si hacer una reverencia. Mientras él duda Ren estira la mano hacia Wolf suavemente desde la entrada. Mientras ellos las estrechan llega la última persona que faltaba.

—Hola... —dice y tiene la misma reacción que todos, se queda mirando al invitado extranjero sin saber bien que decir.

Wolfram ya no lo soporta y se ríe. —No necesitan hacer como si esto fuera el avistamiento de un ovni, no soy un alien.

Lo que dice apena a todos, pero ha resultado muy simpático. Parece muy accesible porque se muestra con la guardia baja a diferencia de su actitud arrogante la primera vez que se encontró con Muraken.

—Masamune, él es Wolfram, trabajamos juntos.

Tetsu se queda sentado donde está, entre Wolfram y yo, Ren que es el más considerado y correcto se sienta al otro lado de Wolfram para hacerle compañía, y Masamune prefiere ir al otro lado de la mesa a saludar a Ken rápidamente. Se conocen muy bien entre aunque hace mucho que no nos vemos, creo que ha sido como un año o más desde que nos reunimos todos a la vez.

—Lo siento por decirlo así —dice Tetsu que ya no puede tener la boca cerrada—, pero porque no me dijiste como era _"ese amigo que no conocen que va a venir"_ Yuuri. Y como es que hiciste _tú_ para volverte amigo de una persona como él.

—¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? —Me quejo—. No me molesta admitir que tengo problemas para socializar, ¡pero tampoco para tanto!

—De hecho, yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo. Me ha sorprendido. —dice Ren con calma.

Cuando Wolf lo mira él le sonríe de forma tan apacible y cálida que le afecta, nos pasa lo mismo a todos, Ren tiene esa cosa que hace que te relajes inmediatamente.

—Estas siendo grosero Tetsu, aquí todos ya te conocemos pero él no tiene por qué empezar a soportarte desde la primera vez que te ve —dice Masamune.

Tetsu se sienta con las piernas abiertas y se echa hacia atrás de una manera floja. —Pues si se va a quedar en el grupo, ahora o después, es lo mismo. Es lindo verlos a todos juntos. Y retomando el tema, Yuu, Ren te ha dicho lo mismo que yo y es él más centrado de todos nosotros. Así que fíjate.

La puerta corrediza se abre y Muraken que hasta ahora no había hablado aprovecha la oportunidad para interrumpir y empezar a pedir cosas.

—¡Quiero un barco y un puente de sushi!

—¿Ambos? —pregunto y me rio.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿No estábamos festejando una especie de reencuentro? No vamos a escatimar —me reprocha Ken.

—No le hagas caso, él siempre es tacaño desde que era chico. Pero deberías preguntarle a él si le gusta —dice Tetsu volteando hacia Wolfram.

—¡No soy tacaño, soy ahorrativo!

—Yo no tengo idea, es Yuuri quien siempre me invita a probar cosas japonesas, o me enseña las cosas que no conozco. Me gusta el sushi.

—Bueno, ahora tienes cuatro japoneses —dice Tetsu contento. Wolfram está algo desconcertado por la alegría y la falta de timidez de este hombre japonés cuando ha sufrido lo contrario por parte de otra gente de aquí. Él es un caso muy especial.

—¿De dónde eres? —pregunta Masamune, ha estado algo callado pero parece que se ha decidido a intentar hacer una pregunta típica y cordial para romper el hielo.

—Alemania.

—No se absolutamente nada de Alemania. —¡Eso no es algo para estar orgulloso Tetsu!

—Yo tampoco —dice Masamune, siendo muchísimo más modesto que este otro tipo.

—Creo que solo diría algo basado en estereotipos si opino —comenta Ren—. Es un poco vergonzoso que nadie aquí sepa nada de tu país siendo que tú estás interesado en nuestra cultura.

—No me importa realmente. Conocía Japón antes de venir a vivir por varios viajes que he hecho, pero no se puede decir que sabes algo de un país hasta que pasas bastante tiempo en él. Es normal que no sepan mucho sobre un lugar que no han visitado.

—Hablas realmente con mucha fluidez, no conocía ningún extranjero que no sea medio o que haya vivido desde pequeño aquí. Tu acento se nota.

Wolfram se sorprende un poco ante ese comentario, está algo inseguro. —¿Mi acento es malo?

Tetsu, que obviamente es el que ha hecho el comentario audaz de nuevo, se alarma y se arrepiente de lo que dijo enseguida. —No, no, puedo entenderte perfectamente. No quería decir que hablas mal.

—Yo te entiendo perfectamente.

—Tu nivel es como el de cualquiera nacido aquí incluso.

Hay una conmoción general por hacer sentir cómodo al no nativo, lo cual en realidad termina siendo un poco abrumador para Wolfram.

Ken comienza a reírse. —De todos aquí yo soy el único que si está acostumbrado a trabajar de vez en cuando con gente de otros países, incluso viajo bastante, así que no es algo nuevo. Pero para ellos es otra cosa, y como puedes ver los japoneses tenemos una forma de ser especial cuando se trata de hacer sentir acogidos a alguien de afuera.

—Eso es cierto, nos gusta hacer sentir a los otros bienvenidos. —Dice Ren—. Creo que nadie aquí se ha presentado debidamente, mi nombre es Ren Tsukiyama. Conocí a Yuuri en la universidad, estudiamos juntos administración financiera durante unos meses, pero luego me arrepentí y cambie de carrera a recursos humanos.

—¿Administración financiera? ¿Cuál es tu título Yuuri? —me pregunta Wolfram. Nunca hablo de esto así que me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Licenciado en administración financiera... —Él tiene cara de estarse preguntando _qué demonios haces trabajando en el puesto que tienes cuando deberías dedicarte a otra cosa_ —. Ya sé lo que estás pensando, mi padre era banquero y termine siguiendo la misma carrera, pero no me interesa trabajar en un banco o algo parecido.

Me siento algo apenado, quien demonios gasta años de su vida estudiando algo que no quiere ejercer luego, ¡solo yo!

—Bueno, sigue siendo una carrera administrativa, y no es como si en nuestra compañía prestaran tanta atención a que título tiene cada empleado. He visto a agente trabajando en cualquier tipo de proyecto que no le correspondería a sus estudios, creo que tener esa flexibilidad para elegir otra cosa es interesante. ¿Querías se project manager, verdad? Me parece que ahora hay carreras apuntadas específicamente a eso, pero a las compañías no suele importarles porque pueden capacitarte ellos mismos en el momento.

—Mientras hagas bien tu trabajo está bien para ellos —comento concordando con lo que dice. Miro a Tetsu y le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que siga.

Nos llega la primera ronda de cervezas y hacemos lugar para recibirlas. Me dedico a servir los vasos y nadie se queja, el anfitrión del día de hoy es Yuuri Shibuya.

—Mi apellido es Sato, Tetsu Sato. Conocí a Yuuri y Ken en la secundaria alta. Durante la universidad yo era de otra carrera, soy diseñador gráfico, licenciado en editorial. Y ahora trabajo como fotógrafo suplente, pero soy solo un amateur que vio una oportunidad de obtener un pago extra por su pasatiempo. Aunque una vez pensé que podría volverme fotógrafo, mi sueño era sacarles fotos a bonitas modelos.

—Tetsu trabaja para una revista. —aclaro y luego le hago una pregunta a él—. ¿A qué le has tenido que sacar fotos?

—Paisajes... Algo que está lejos de ser chicas lindas. Hoy me pasé el día en el parque nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu.

—¿Puedo verlas? —pregunta Wolfram.

—Claro. —Mientras Tetsu busca su bolso para sacar la cámara Masamune termina con las presentaciones.

—Mi nombre completo Masamune Yamamoto. Conozco a Ren desde hace mucho, somos amigos de la infancia, durante su primer año de la universidad me presentó a Yuuri. Luego termine por conocer al resto. Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos durante nuestra época de estudiantes.

Tetsu le da la cámara a Wolfram pero él la sostiene sobre la mesa y hace una breve presentación antes de ponerse a mirar las fotos.

—Trabajo con Yuuri. Me asignaron a un proyecto que era suyo, y luego de un tiempo decidieron que trabajara de nuevo en él junto conmigo. Nos hicimos amigos cuando empezó a enseñarme cosas sobre este país, ha sido muy útil para mi tener a alguien de aquí que me ayude, a veces es complicado entender cómo se hacen las cosas en un lugar diferente.

Estar tan alegre hoy me ha puesto susceptible. Saber que soy útil para alguien, y que ese alguien sea Wolfram, me pone tontamente contento. Mi pecho se siente algo cálido después de escuchar la forma en que habla de mí. El resto de los chicos parece comprender bien la situación, Tetsu es amigable y Ren muy amable. Me asomo por encima de mi compañero a mi lado para ver sus fotos, justo están pasando las imágenes de las cascadas y algunas edificaciones tradicionales antiguas, los castillos son hermosos. El parque en general tiene un ambiente relajante y esta cuidadosamente mantenido, las plantas y los arboles forman caminos, e incluso hay mucho colorido debido a las flores.

—¿Dónde es este lugar?

—Es el parque nacional Fuji-Hakone-Izu, queda aquí en Tokyo. Si te gustaría ir a visitarlo te anotaré unas indicaciones. Y si te gustan mis fotos, puedes comprar la revista. —Tetsu no pierde tiempo en conseguir nuevos lectores, lo que le extiende es una tarjeta personal y anota algunas cosas detrás, del lado delantero tiene su información personal impresa—. Este de aquí es mi número de teléfono.

—Gracias.

—Trabajo para una empresa de Turismo —dice Masamune, y le entrega una tarjeta implicando que si necesita consultar algo es la persona indicada. Ren le ofrece la suya también.

El tiempo de presentaciones ha terminado, y la llegada de la comida impresiona a todos. Muraken ha cumplido su capricho, y ninguno de nosotros puede quejarse de que esto sea todo un espectáculo. ¡El colorido y la cantidad de ingredientes son geniales! Hay roll de todo tipo, y los nigiri tienen toda la escala de colores encima. Salmon, jurel, atún, anguila, caballa, almejas, langostinos, calamar. Hace mucho no me daba un lujo como este. ¿Debería comenzar a cantar _"bajo del mar, bajo del mar"_? Todo luce delicioso.

Se me van los ojos en la comida, y se hace el silencio total durante un rato mientras todos tienen las mismas reacciones, las bocas ocupadas no pueden hablar. Hago a un lado mi plato durante un rato mientras sirvo otras rondas de cervezas, Ken me ayuda, aunque no lo parezca hemos tomado bastante. Pedimos una botella por cabeza y ya hay cuatro vacías y la última apenas va a durar, así que decido pedir más. Tenemos buena resistencia, pero yo he tomado tres cuartos de la que pedimos antes con Wolfram, así que esto cuenta como más de litro y medio para mí. Me siento un poco gracioso.

He estado charlando un poco con Tetsu y nos distraemos porque nos interesa algo de lo que está diciendo Wolfram, él ha estado conversando con Ren durante un rato y le cuenta los problemas de un extranjero en Japón. Sé un poco de que va la cosa, pero me interesa saber más.

—A veces es exasperante que no importa cuando intentes hablar en japonés con una persona, te respondan en inglés. Me hacen dudar si estoy hablando o no el idioma correcto. Me da ganas de preguntar _"hey, ¿no estas escuchando lo mismo que yo? ¡Estoy hablando japonés ahora!"_. Es complicado intentar mejorar el idioma cuando nadie está dispuesto a hablarlo contigo ni siquiera en el supermercado.

—Ahh, yo estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando te vi —dice Tetsu durante la risa general.

—Yo lo hice —admito—, pero nunca habías hablado así que realmente no sabía que idioma usar. Pero me seguiste la corriente como por dos días...

—Es que me parecías demasiado estúpido como para molestarme en corregirte.

—¡Que pasa con esa brutalidad! Te pusiste honesto de repente, ¿te aflojo la bebida? —me quejo.

—A diferencia de ti, no necesito beber para sentir confianza.

Se está riendo de mí, se divierte mucho a costa mía. Últimamente yo suelo no guardarme mis pensamientos y recriminarle cuando se pone arrogante o caprichoso, así que él adora recalcar mi comportamiento flojo, especialmente cuando me pongo en tonto. Me encantaría saber cómo me Wolfram.

—Ah, también he notado que tienen una manera extraña para ser amables al preguntar si me gusta algo. Nunca se dice "te gusta" se dice "¿puedes hacer tal o cual cosa?". ¿Puedes comer sushi? ¿Puedes tomar sake? Me costó entender que no era una forma ruda de tratarme sino algo normal, porque al principio me preguntaba porque querrían saber si puedo hacer algo tan simple como comer o beber alguna cosa. Me he acostumbrado, pero sigue sonando extraño. No importa si han pasado casi dos años desde que me mude aquí, siempre escucho las mismas preguntas.

—¿Has tenido problemas aquí? ¿Con gente ruda o maleducada? —pregunta Masamune.

—Supongo que eso pasa en todos lados —dice Ken.

—Por supuesto —dice Wolf y comienza a enumerar algunas de sus peripecias con los dedos de una mano—. Me han cerrado la puerta en la cara en un bar. Durante los primeros meses cuando no hablaba tan bien me echaron en cara que si no podía hablar japonés no tomara un trabajo. Una vez vi uno de esos carteles de "japanese only" en la puerta de un lugar al que quise entrar. La camarera de un negocio se negó a hablar conmigo porque no sabía inglés y tuvo que tomarme la orden un cocinero. Ya me acostumbre a que la gente se sorprenda mucho al verme. Ah, también una vez unos borrachos me gritaron "gaijin" y me persiguieron un rato en la calle.

No sé cómo puede estar divirtiéndose al hablar de algo que en realidad fue un insulto, pero Wolfram encuentra divertido haber tenido esa experiencia, me gustaría saber qué clase de situación fue esa.

—La gente le toma fotos en la calle a escondidas, sé que está acostumbrado, pero no sé cómo soporta eso. A veces se las piden en vez de sacarle sin permiso, una vez me hicieron posar con ellos... —le cuento a los demás.

Y fue un momento sumamente extraño para mí, nunca me había pasado nada como eso. ¿Los hombres japoneses populares también sufren ese acoso? Recuerdo un par de chicos en secundaria muy solicitados que eran perseguidos de esa manera, las chicas pueden ser terribles.

—Pero no es tan malo, en general me han tratado muy bien en todos lados. Ken tiene razón, es algo que puede pasarte en cualquier lugar. No creo necesariamente que todo tenga que ver con el racismo, aprendí que la gente aquí es tan respetuosa que a veces su comportamiento parece extraño pero en realidad se desesperan por ayudarte. Me ha pasado al pedir direcciones, no me dejarían ir hasta que logran ayudarme en algo, incluso si no saben un ápice de inglés intentan hablarlo, y cuando hablo en japonés se asombran y les gusta que sepa el idioma. A la gente de Japón les pone contentos que alguien que no es de este país sepa sobre su cultura o idioma.

—Me pregunto si algún día voy a otro país si se sentirá de ese modo —digo mientras me sirvo algunas piezas más de sushi en mi bandeja.

—Eso solo pasaría si te atreves a subirte al avión esta vez. Tienes miedo de cruzar el océano —me molesta Tetsu—. Solo llegaste al aeropuerto y diste media vuelta.

—Si estás hablando de Asami es un tema totalmente diferente. No tengo miedo a volar, ya lo he hecho.

—Dentro del país —dice Muraken—. Pero cuando te invité en segundo año a hacer un viaje a Suiza no quisiste. Incluso rechazaste mi dinero y terminaste trabajando para pagarlo tú mismo, pero insististe en cambiarlo por algo dentro del país. Al final terminamos en Hakone.

—¡Porque era muy caro viajar a Europa!

—Podrías estar hablando francés ahora. _je t'aime mon amour._ —Tetsu insiste con lo de antes y me hace ojitos. Como lo tengo cerca y siento la necesidad de hacerlo, lo pateo un poco en la pierna.

Al menos nos divertimos. La charla va y viene, me dedico a ir conversando con cada uno por separado mientras a medida que pasa el tiempo vamos rotando en la mesa formando pequeños grupos entre nosotros. El ambiente es divertido y estamos todos entonados. Masamune y Tetsu fuman, así que durante un rato salen afuera y luego vuelven. El resto de nosotros solo somos viciosos de la bebida, así que pedimos dos botellas de sake. Creo que después de estas copas voy a parar. Ren ha sugerido pedir un par de tragos de sake caliente para que Wolfram probara la diferencia, aunque ha tomado muchas veces sake no lo había probado de ese modo.

Estoy comenzando a sentirme un poco mareado, mientras descanso un poco me llama la atención como Wolf destaca entre la marea de cabello y ojos negros. Ahora estoy sentado contra la esquina, él está al otro lado con Ken y Masamune discutiendo sobre algo, Tetsu y Ren ya han visto que me he perdido en mi mundo así que aunque estoy al lado de ellos me dan mi espacio.

Estando medio de espaldas hacia mi puedo ver la forma de su cuello entre el cabello y la camisa sin corbata, su forma es linda. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Recién en este momento vuelvo a ser consciente de su verdadera apariencia, me he acostumbrado tanto a él que es normal verlo, pero Wolfram es muy apuesto. Analizando sus facciones detenidamente es muy obvio, el borde de su rostro parece dibujado a la perfección por la línea de su mandíbula cuadrada. La forma de su frente, nariz y cejas también es angulosa. Es un hombre así que es normal que tenga ese tipo de facciones, sus cejas también son cuadradas y cuando tiene una expresión seria es complicado comprender que está pensando.

Pestañas largas, piel perfecta, bonito cabello rubio. No hay duda porque la gente se congela al verlo, te deja pensando durante un momento, como si intentaras procesar su apariencia antes de tratar con él. Luego de que me acostumbre todo eso se volvio normal, incluso pude llegar a detectar los defectos. Si te fijas con mucho detenimiento, el tabique de su nariz no está derecho del todo, me ha contado que tuvo varia caídas de caballos y practica deportes de contacto, así que asumo que tiene algo que ver con eso. También tiene algunas cicatrices en la piel, pero son tan suaves que tienes que estar demasiado cerca para verlo, yo solo lo he notado porque lo miro a la cara de cerca todos los días en la oficina durante nuestras charlas de café.

Mientras yo divago en lo esplendido que es mi amigo, él encuentra mis ojos curiosos con su mirada y me sonríe de una forma que me hace sentir una punzada de incomodidad de repente. El quita la vista enseguida, pero fue raro. No sé cómo describir su mirada, tal vez es que está algo alcoholizado y por eso se ve diferente.

Comienzo a pensar un poco sobre esto aunque mi mente no está clara del todo, o tal vez es por eso que se me ha venido a la cabeza. Antes pensaba que Wolf se había puesto nervioso por conocer gente nueva y por eso había cambiado de actitud cuando llegaron todos, pero ceo que lo que pasa es que en general está más contento conmigo alrededor. Ahora está arrastrando las palabras y siendo muy simpático como la vez que lo vi borracho en esa fiesta de negocios durante el viaje a Saporo. Se ríe con la boca abierta y entorna los ojos del mismo modo.

Empino mi copa y la vacío de un trago. Veo que aún queda bastante de un par de botellas de cerveza. Estamos todos borrachos a esta altura de la noche. Un poco más, un poco menos, qué más da. Volveré a casa en taxi. Continuaré conversando con mis amigos hasta el amanecer por una vez en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

El sábado tuve una resaca como la que no tenía en mucho tiempo, me pase el día sin hacer nada y reviví muy contento el domingo, así que le hice una visita al domo de béisbol durante unas horas y luego me dedique a correr y utilizar las máquinas de ejercicio del parque. No pago un gimnasio, me gusta estar al aire libre.

Apenas termino de conectar la portátil y acomodar mis cosas en la mesa entra Wolfram.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Madrugaste? Es raro de ti. —Es un poco más temprano de lo que normalmente el acostumbra a llegar. Miro el reloj y faltan veinte minutos para el horario den entrada, Wolfram siempre llega cinco minutos antes o en punto, es endemoniadamente puntual.

—Me desperté una hora antes de que sonara el despertador y no pude volver a dormirme —dice algo molesto de que le haya pasado eso, parece que uno de sus pasatiempos es dormir mucho—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Se te ha pasado lo del sábado?

Por la tarde cuando estaba aburrido lo llamé, le conté que las había pasado pálidas durante la mañana y como dormí demasiado estaba con bastante dolor de cabeza.

—Soy un hombre nuevo, me siento fuerte y liviano como siempre —me jacto y giro el hombro en círculos. Estoy bastante feliz hoy.

—Envidio que tengas tanta energía por la mañana.

Aunque ha dicho que se ha levantado temprano no parece haber comenzado a hacer funcionar sus motores por completo. Espero que termine de encender su computadora y nos vamos para la cocinita de este piso. Como Wolf ve que estoy funcionando a mil revoluciones solo se sienta y me deja ir y venir rápidamente por la cocina. No hay café hecho, somos los primeros en llegar así que tendré que hacerlo de cero. Voy de aquí para allá buscando los filtros y los tarros con las cosas que necesito.

Mientras espero que comience a llenarse la cafetera escuchando el ruido del café al caer tarareo una canción en voz baja y tamborileo la mesa con los dedos. Estaba con la vista perdida en el techo pensando en nada mientras hago eso y noto que Wolfram me observa con el rostro apoyado en su mano. Pese a que tuve resaca, no he sufrido escenas perdidas de nuestra noche de fiesta, así que tengo un retroceso a mis pensamientos de ese día. La forma en que él me mira me deja pensando un poco.

Sirvo dos tazas, y cuando le entrego la de color rojo fuego sus dedos rosan los míos por un momento, sentí como si me hubiera acariciado y reacciono a ese contacto. Raro. ¿Por qué?

—Gracias, realmente necesitaba un café para comenzar el día. No odio los lunes, pero de vez en cuando pesa comenzar la semana.

Wolf habla con normalidad, pero tengo una sensación extraña todavía. Solo respondo con un "Humn" y me quedo pensativo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

.

.

Wolfram parece el mismo de siempre, y a la vez me resulta muy distinto. Tengo esta sensación extraña cuando estoy con él que va y viene. No soy tan idiota como parezco, pero realmente no estoy seguro de lo que pasa aunque tengo mis sospechas.

Lo que más me intriga es saber qué está pensando Wolf, mataría por un segundo en su cabeza para ver sus pensamientos, un pequeño vistazo y ya. Solo para apaciguar unas pequeñas dudas.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que comencé a pensar diferente. La verdad es que a veces me siento culpable por el rumbo que toma mi línea de pensamientos. Wolfram es un amigo, tal vez estoy exagerando las cosas y es solo su forma de comportarse, hay que tener en cuenta que tampoco he terminado de conocerlo del todo.

Me estoy haciendo un lio yo solo.

—Coca cola para ti.

Estaba parado aquí como un idiota de brazos cruzados mirando el techo hasta que me habló. Wolf me extiende el vaso de bebida y me demoro unos segundos en tomarlo. No le he dado dinero cuando llegamos, así que esto lo ha pagado él.

Esta es como la cuarta vez que venimos al cine, y por la forma en que me siento estoy arruinando la experiencia dándole cuerda a mis ideas tontas. Todo lo que antes era normal se siente distinto. No puedo dejar de notar su amabilidad para invitarme algo, pedirme las entradas para dárselas a la persona que las corta en la casilla, dejarme pasar primero para elegir el asiento que más me guste…

¡Se siente como una cita! No quiero pensar en el papel que estoy jugando en la hipotética cita, ni el que Wolfram se ha adjudicado por su cuenta. Tampoco estoy reaccionando, me he dejado llevar sin tomar decisiones, así que no me puedo quejar de que se encargara de todas esas cosas.

Lo observo una vez que estamos sentados, está tomando de su bebida mientras escribe un mensaje en el celular con una sola mano, no me está prestando ni un ápice de su atención. Es normal. Y no sé porque estoy tan interesado en ver cómo se comporta o como no se comporta conmigo. Cuando me mira me ofrece su vaso, niego con la cabeza y me quedo esperando, la pantalla aún está apagada. Normalmente compartimos las bebidas porque él siempre pide algo diferente que yo, no voy a tomar eso como un detalle en particular.

La causa de todo esto es que he comenzado a sospechar que le gusto. Él jamás ha dicho nada, obviamente, ni ha hecho algún avance atrevido y resuelto como para que intencionalmente me diera cuenta de algo como eso. Wolfram solo está contento con mi compañía y cada vez es más atento, solo eso. Pero hay pequeños detalles que me han dado que pensar.

A veces puedo ser muy desconfiado y calculador. Estoy tratando de mantenerme centrado, no voy a decir una palabra acerca de mis pensamientos porque si estoy equivocado creo que podría ofenderlo profundamente y mandar todo al garete. Con lo orgulloso que es de seguro no le gustaría que la gente asuma cosas por su cuenta si él no ha sido directo o explícito. Estos últimos días esta idea me ha perseguido mucho, pero debería parar.

Las luces se apagan y comienzan los trailers. La película de hoy no es del tipo que siempre venimos a ver, pero era la única que acepté cuando Wolf la propuso, no había una cartelera demasiado interesante esta semana.

Es una película de terror, no tengo muchas esperanzas, pero veo que ha venido bastante gente. En general hay muchas parejas jóvenes, y puedo imaginar el porqué, este tipo de películas asustan a las chicas y si resultan aburridas las usan como excusa para otras cosas. Es un género que atrae a novios y adolescentes. No voy a imaginar cómo nos vemos Wolfram y yo solos viniendo a ver esto, hay más tipos de nuestra edad solos o de a dos, así que estamos dentro de lo normal.

La película es mala, me aburro al poco tiempo de que comienza aunque le pongo ganas, no me puedo concentrar porque lo que pasa es básico y no me asusta para nada, ni siquiera con los sonidos. Estoy más interesado en Wolfram aquí a mi lado. Quiero observarlo un poco, ver su perfil blanquecino iluminado por la luz de la pantalla, pero no quiero ser evidente así que apenas he echado un vistazo. Mantengo la vista baja, observo la posición de sus piernas, su brazo esta sobre su muslo. Parece que tampoco está disfrutando porque se ha doblado hacia el otro lado y apoyado el codo en el apoyabrazos para descansar el rostro en su mano. El asiento contiguo que da al pasillo está vacío.

Voy a hacer un test. A veces cuando tanteo a la gente hago cosas a propósito para ver sus reacciones, es una buena manera de intentar analizar lo que están pensando. En este momento debe estar tan distraído de la película como yo y más atento al entorno, así que coloco mi mano en el apoyabrazos. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Vamos, quítame las dudas rápidamente.

Ya he puesto la mano aquí esperando que él apoye la suya encima, pero y si lo hace… ¿qué pasa entonces?

Si lo hace, entonces sería una clara invitación sin palabras. Y si luego lo dejo las cosas se pondrían raras, y él entendería que está bien y no sé qué pasaría luego. Pero si saco la mano cuando me toca va a quedar todo raro entre nosotros. Ugh.

No pasa nada. Tamborileo los dedos suavemente y luego con más fuerza. Me comienzo a aburrir y miro.

—Tsk, ¡no te duermas! —chaqueo la lengua exclamando las palabras en voz baja y le pego un golpe en el hombro con el dorso de la mano.

Idiota. Lo único que le faltaba era roncar, se despertó sobresaltado y todo, estaba durmiendo profundamente. Hace un gesto con la mano rápidamente que entiendo es para recomponerse si se ha babeado. No sé qué demonios está pasando en la película y él tampoco. Es tan estúpido que me causa gracia, ha lavado cualquier pensamiento que tuviera antes.

La película es tan mala que comienza a resultarme algo simpática.

.

.

.

Wolfram bosteza en el asiento de la estación y muerde su hamburguesa envuelta en papel, de ese modo queda contenida para que nada se caiga. Es una forma de comerlas que ha estado imitando de mí desde hace un tiempo.

—Lamento haber elegido una película tan mala, la próxima vez te toca elegir a ti cualquier cosa —me dice decepcionado.

—Como que me divertí un poco para el final, pero era horrenda.

Es la primera vez que vemos algo que no nos gusta, me ha resultado simpático más que decepcionante. Terminamos de comer nuestra comida chatarra viendo la gente ir y venir, es tarde y la estación tiene bastante movimiento.

—Estoy cansado, quiero viajar cómodo, voy a tomar el tren contigo y luego otro colectivo. Podría tomar el de siempre, pero no quiero ir parado y siempre viene lleno —dice Wolfram.

—Tengo que tomar el tren de en frente —le aviso.

—Yo también, ¿Cuántas estaciones?

—Cuatro.

—Yo tres. Vamos. —El tira el bollo de papel el tacho a su lado y se acomoda las mangas de la camisa de nuevo.

El otro lado de la plataforma esta desierto, vamos para el lado contrario de la zona céntrica alejándonos hacia los suburbios. Estamos Wolf y yo, y solo un par de personas más, seremos seis o siete como mucho. El vagón llega a su horario programado y hay asientos vacíos, elijo el lugar junto a la puerta. No estoy tan casando pero me pesa el cuerpo después de un día de trabajo algo pesado.

Wolfram está completamente muerto, eso se ha hecho evidente desde hace largo rato. El peso de su cuerpo contra mi hombro me hace voltear. Se ha dormido de nuevo, esta vez encima de mí. Este primer tramo de viaje es sumamente largo, mientras el tren sigue avanzando él termina de soltar su peso muerto sobre mí y apoya su cabeza completamente en mi hombro. ¿Estás cómodo? Se ve increíblemente vulnerable, no quiero mirarlo demasiado así que clavo la vista en el piso. Puedo sentir el olor de su colonia. Miro de reojo y el resto de la gente de este vagón también está durmiendo, soy la única persona completamente despierta.

No está fingiendo el haberse quedado frito de esta manera, está realmente dormido. Su expresión es calma y respira profundamente, sus parpados tiemblan un momento agitando sus pestañas un poco. ¿Ya estás en la etapa REM y todo? ¿Qué estás soñando?

Creo que no me quedan dudas de cuanto me ha dejado entrar en su vida y la confianza que me tiene. Y a su vez no puedo dejar de pensar en el otro sentido. Si fuera una mujer y hubiera pasado esto, podría haber pensado en plantearme pedirle una cita porque tengo chances seguras de conseguir algo. Estoy algo preocupado acerca de esto.

.

.

.

Han llegado un par de emails dirigidos a mí con cierta documentación importante que organizar online. No importa cuántas veces los he releído me quedan bastantes dudas, la forma en la que han explicado esto es confusa, no han pensado demasiado en si tenía sentido o no el pedido. Pero no puedo rebotarlo como falta de información.

—¿Entendiste lo que ha pedido Clara en el último email que mandó?

—¿Cuál?

—El de los documentos que hay que subir, el largo. Normalmente manda las cosas ordenadas, pero no se entiende nada. ¿Dónde se supone que van esos? Y tampoco entiendo eso de las categorías… No entiendo nada en realidad.

—Ahora lo miro.

Me echo hacia atrás en la silla y me aflojo un poco, Wolfram se toma un momento para mirar lo que le he pedido, tenerlo cerca hace las cosas más fáciles.

—Mmmh, si, hice de estos antes. Es más fácil si voy ahí y te lo explico en tu computadora para que lo veas. Abre la página donde cargas los documentos normalmente. —Wolfram observa sobre mi hombro y me indica un par de cosas nuevas, como últimamente me pasa, noto que está bastante cerca—. En vez de usar la primera opción de este menú elige la segunda. Espera que cargue eso, y luego elijes las opciones de siempre para el formulario, pero en esta parte cambia…

Estoy prestando atención a su explicación completamente, pero cuando pone su mano en mi hombro me tenso un poco. Se inclina lo suficiente como para sentir de nuevo el olor a la misma colonia de hombre que siempre usa, su voz es suave cerca de mi oído. Tipeo lo que me va indicando y vamos avanzando con lo que hay que hacer. Sus dedos me aprietan levemente, lo miro mientras hablamos con normalidad y realmente se ve concentrado en la tarea, sus reacciones son involuntarias. Pero entiendo perfectamente porque hace eso.

Una vez zanjamos lo referente al trabajo él cambia de tema, estamos a finales de la semana y no hemos programado ninguna salida, yo no he dicho nada al respecto esperando a ver si dejaba pasar la semana sin salidas.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo esta semana? Estaba pensando que quería ir a ver algún lugar turístico, tal vez el parque ese del que vimos las fotos que sacó tu amigo hace poco.

Su mano, que nunca sacó de mi hombro, se desliza hasta mi espalda y luego la quita cuando se acomoda medio sentado en la mesa junto a mi computadora.

—Y quiero hacer algún viaje, no conozco casi ninguna de las prefecturas cercanas a Tokyo, sé que hay cosas interesantes para visitar cerca y se puede viajar en el tren bala. ¿Te gustaría hacer un viaje de fin de semana? Creo que dos días son suficientes, no quiero tomar mis vacaciones todavía.

—¿Quieres ir solo tú y yo? ¿O en grupo? —pregunto de forma directa. Wolfram duda durante un momento.

—Como tú quieras.

Suspiro internamente. ¡Has picado! Si dudas, es porque nunca estuviste pensando en ir con más gente. Él no está al tanto de mis idas y vueltas internas y sigue hablando.

—Estuve mirando folletos turísticos para ver que opciones hay, pero seguramente tu sabes mejor donde ir a pasar solo un fin de semana.

—Conozco un par de lugares donde íbamos con mi familia, las termas o la playa. Pero me parece bien el parque por ahora, tengo que pensar mejor lo otro, luego te digo.

Wolfram está contento con mi respuesta, esbozo una sonrisa con los labios sin dejar ver la leve incomodidad que sentí antes. Él sonríe ampliamente sin contenerse y vuelve a su puesto, puedo ver que está animado al observarlo durante un rato.

Creo que tengo la respuesta que estaba buscando, hay muchas cosas que se acumulan como para seguir dudando. Soy hombre, entiendo cómo funciona su mente, es básico. No puede contenerse, hay cosas que hace que son tan fáciles de leer para mí que hasta me apena pensar que sea tan trasparente.

Cuando te gusta una mujer hay sutilezas que nos hacen meter la pata, cosas que hacemos por reflejo y que son inevitables a menos que seas muy calculador. Yo soy flojo, dejo ver la hilacha bastante rápido según han admitido ex parejas y amigos, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! La diferencia entre una mano en la cintura a gran altura o más abajo puede llegar a hundirte como el Titanic si la chica en la que estás interesado es perceptiva o tiene experiencia tratando con hombres. El toque de un amigo se convierte en el de un pretendiente con algo tan básico como eso. A veces puede jugar a favor, y otras en contra. Es un tema delicado el dejar ver que te gusta alguien, puede que comience a querer evitarte.

Los leves apretones que me da, la forma en que busca contacto todo el tiempo, un roce imperceptible… Y si a eso le sumamos la forma en como viene cada vez que lo necesito, las palabras suaves y la calidez con la que me trata, el hecho de que siempre busca algo para vernos fuera del trabajo. Y si queda alguna duda, Wolf es peor que yo, porque cuando algo le gusta mucho no puede contener la sonrisa y esa mirada de emoción tan evidente. Estoy totalmente convencido de que él no se da cuenta que lo he notado.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos días. Estoy tomando café parado junto a la ventana de la cocinita, el paisaje no es muy interesante aquí, apenas se puede ver el cielo y el resto es la pared espejada de un edificio contiguo. Me estoy tomando el descanso para pensar un poco.

No sé qué siento respecto a mi problema. He comenzado a considerarlo una cuestión a la cual es necesario dedicarle más atención e intentar decidir qué voy a hacer con esto.

He comenzado a recordar cosas que antes había ignorado, por ejemplo que hace un mes o un poco más Wolfram estaba preocupado por algo, se pasaba tiempo pensativo y aunque estaba con gente a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos. Tengo la sensación de que es consciente de lo que le pasa, aunque no está dejándolo ver abiertamente pareciera ir con la corriente si es que ha puesto en claro sus sentimientos. Tengo que admitir que de ser ese el caso ha sido bastante maduro como ha manejado la situación, yo todavía estoy intentando procesar la idea de que le gusto a otro tipo, y que encima es mi mejor amigo.

La pregunta es, ¿por qué yo? ¿Hice algo? ¿Dije algo? ¿Tal vez sea algo que no hice? No sé.

Nunca me ha mencionado ninguna relación con un hombre, ni tampoco he notado algún comentario o actitud que dé a entender que le gustan. Estoy en duda de si realmente hay algo que no me dijo por alguna razón, pero realmente no parece ser el caso. ¿Tal vez está en el armario? ¿O tal vez piensa que yo estoy en el armario? Oh, oh. ¿Piensa que estoy en el armario? No habrá sospechado de verdad que Ken y yo teníamos algo, ¿verdad? No creo, bromeamos, pero jamás demasiado. De repente me vuelve el recuerdo de la fiesta de coctel, él me vio con otro tipo cuando se me habían acercado a hablar, y aunque yo no me di ni cuenta… ¿cómo se habrá visto esa situación desde afuera? ¿Me ha dejado mal parado eso?

Wolfram entra apurado en la cocina y se sorprende al verme aquí solo. —Oh. Vine por un café rápido —me dice sonriendo y deja de prestarme atención para concentrarse en sus cosas.

¿Este tipo tan apuesto gusta de mí? Porque en este momento no se nota. Ahora más que nunca daría todo mi dinero por una fracción de sus pensamientos, con espiar la forma en la que él me ve me bastaría. Aunque creo que eso es algo que me intriga más allá de todo este tema de gustar o no gustar.

Está distraído pensando en algo mientras estira la mano para tomar una cuchara de plástico y se le resbala entre los dedos, la intenta atrapar en el aire pero se le cae al suelo, escucho el murmullo de algo espontaneo en Alemán. Suele hacer eso a veces, solo puedo adivinar que dice por su entonación, y creo que ha sido algún tipo de maldición en este momento. Se agacha y miro su trasero. Nunca me había fijado, pero para ser hombre está bien formado.

¿Por qué he…? No. Un momento. No estoy quitando la vista, ¡basta! Le saco los ojos de encima y espero a que se levante, sigue de espaldas y vuelvo a mirar el contorno de su silueta, es la primera vez que noto como realmente le calza el traje.

Es todo. Al diablo, yo me voy.

.

.

.

Estoy con la cara enterrada en el sillón de casa, la TV tiene un canal de deportes y el relator del partido no se calla mientras los jugadores corren sobre el fondo de pasto verde. No tengo idea de cuánto a cuánto va el partido de futbol, estaba esperando dormirme un rato pero no puedo, y ahora ya se me ha hecho tarde. Ya estoy listo para salir, pero vestido con ropa cómoda, ha comenzado a hacer calor así que tengo listas una cantidad de camisetas de verano en el ropero.

Me tengo que encontrar con Wolfram frene a la estación para ir a una librería, hay una firma de autógrafos y aunque en realidad no me interesa tanto le dije que le acompañaría. Quiere conocer al autor de las novelas policiales que están de moda y hemos estado siguiendo, y ya que voy, yo también llevaré el libro para no perder la oportunidad.

El problema es que me siento raro. Cada día estoy más y más preocupado por lo que me está pasando. No alcanzaba conque tengo la clara sospecha de que mi amigo extranjero está interesado en mí, sino que para complicar las cosas he empezado a verlo de forma diferente.

Me conozco lo suficientemente bien a esta altura de mi vida, las señales están ahí, aunque intente negarlo no se trata solo de admitir que me parece un tipo lindo en general. De hecho, eso no me importa realmente, siempre fue así y nunca me había movido un pelo, pero ahora… ¿Ahora qué?

La verdad es que esto sería más fácil si pudiera decir: sí, he tenido un sueño bastante grafico acerca de tener sexo con Wolfram, pero no es el caso. No tengo sueños, no tengo fantasías locas sobre él desnudo, no puedo llenar el recuerdo borroso de la única vez que lo vi sin camisa.

No es esa clase de atracción sexual desenfrenada que sería fácil de explicar, y fácil de saciar también. Es más complicado que eso. Yo soy un tipo complicado sentimentalmente. No digo que no he tenido esos momentos en los que me he vuelto loco con alguna mujer demasiado sexy, pero no es eso lo que me llena. Para llegar a mí de verdad se requiere de otro tipo de atracción que no puedo describir, podríamos decirle más inocente, pero tampoco es el caso.

El problema en este momento es que se reconocer que Wolf me atrae. Sexualmente, sentimentalmente, lo que sea. Me gusta. Y no sé qué hacer con eso.

La alarma de mi G-shock suena y me avisa que es la hora de salir, la programé por si caía rendido en este lugar, pero solo he estado dando vueltas y acurrucándome contra el hueco del respaldo. Me llevo la mochila solo porque no quiero cargar el libro en la mano. Billetera, celular, llaves, listo. Salgo para el centro. Soy puntual, pero igualmente tengo que escuchar la frase favorita de Wolf.

—Llegas tarde.

—¡Son en punto! Bueno, y dos minutos —confirmo al ver mi reloj—, pero no puedes ser tan quisquilloso.

—Hump.

Lo es, siempre es quisquilloso con estas cosas. Verlo me tranquiliza y me agita. He estado con él varios días desde que comencé a ser consciente de que algo ha cambiado en mí, pero ahora verlo en la oficina no me alcanza, me siento incómodo y aprisionado en el trabajo. Estaba esperando este momento a solas, incluso me hubiera quedado con gusto haciendo tiempo con él desde que terminamos de trabajar, pero como el cursa los martes no podía. Tiene la ropa semi formal de siempre, una camisa color verde oscuro que le favorece y el pantalón gris claro de su traje. Es exactamente lo mismo que uso todo el día, pero se me van los ojos en el detalle de que lleva desabrochados unos botones al no tener la corbata.

—No he cenado, y falta media hora para que empiece el evento, no creo que haga mucha diferencia ir o no ahora a la fila. —Digo mirando donde podríamos comprar algo.

—Ya he comido, ¿quieres que haga la fila mientras consigues algo?

—Ah, bueno. —Su respuesta me decepciona pero lo acepto. Estaba esperando cenar juntos, por eso no terminé las sobras que tenía en casa.

Esto me desanima bastante. Mientras voy a conseguir una hamburguesa para llevar al local más cercano de comida rápida sin pretensiones, pienso en lo gracioso que es esto. Cuando yo me veo interesado, él parece alejarse. No estoy ni remotamente cerca de haber decidido hacer un avance con esto, pero es gracioso. Al menos estoy seguro de lo que me pasa, pero no voy a echar a la basura una amistad por algo que podría ser una atracción platónica pasajera. No quiero pensar en que he sido tan débil como para verlo con otros ojos solo porque sospecho que él está interesado.

Vuelvo con la bolsa de papel y veo que en pocos minutos se ha llenado de gente porque detrás de Wolfram hay el doble de fila que delante.

—¡Hay muchísima gente!

—Ya volviste. Cuando me formé no pensé que llegarían tantos a última hora.

—El horario de esta firma es un tanto extraño. ¿Por qué lo hacen de noche? Es muy tarde a las diez. —Comento mientras comienzo a desenvolver el extremo de la primera hamburguesa, he pedido dos de lo mismo, sin combo.

—Tal vez es por marketing. Como son policiales de suspenso, y un poco de terror, seguramente querían crear ambiente al hacerlo de noche. Por mi está perfecto, si hubiera sido por la tarde no hubiera podido venir. ¿Qué libro trajiste?

—El mismo que tú, me decidí por el Halcón Escarlata. La película termino de convencerme. Además, me has estado hablando tanto de ese volumen que terminé por saberlo de memoria —me rio.

—¿Qué es eso que has comprado?

—Es de una tienda que nunca probé, está buena para ser de las baratas. ¿Quieres una? Compré dos, no creo que una me alcance, pero luego de la firma podemos ir de nuevo.

—No gracias. He comido bastante.

—¿Quieres probar un poco al menos?

Wolfram duda y luego acepta, si es solo un poco si le tienta. Le acerco la hamburguesa con una mano y él se inclina e intenta tomarla pero no la suelto, eso no lo detiene y veo como le da un mordisco. Mientras mastica veo que me mira de reojo un momento, se más o menos qué tipo de sensación debe tener ahora, porque yo me siento del mismo modo. Me gusta compartir algo con él, pero la comida de la que he estado comiendo y de mi propia mano es otra cosa. Igualmente, ni él ni yo actuamos extraño, no me he fijado si alguien nos mira pero no parece una situación tan rara. Ya de por si estando con él voy a sentirme observado haga o no algo poco convencional, porque Wolfram brilla por su cuenta.

Continuamos esperando en silencio y me termino mi cena improvisada, para cuando voy y vengo a tirar los restos al tacho la fila comienza a avanzar. Al volver, veo que Wolfram se ha quedado mirando una de las pantallas de TV de una terraza cercana, así que no ve que las personas delante de él han dejado un hueco de varios metros. Este es el momento de mi desliz no intencional al apoyar mi mano el su cintura y guiarlo, me doy cuenta tarde que tipo de reacción es esta. Por un momento se me drena la sangre a los pies pero no lo miro y me hago el idiota, mantengo la mano un momento más y la quito sin prestar atención a nada en particular. Me quedo detrás de él en la fila.

Hice lo mismo, de lo que me he estado riendo que él ha hecho conmigo antes. Mi gesto debe de haber sido incomodo, no apoyé mi mano en su espalda sino en el lugar más abajo que se usa para guiar a una pareja normalmente. Es una zona que se puede considerar un tanto íntima. ¡No fue a propósito! Me di cuenta cuando ya tenía la mano encima de él, y me sentí demasiado nervioso como para siquiera haberlo disfrutado.

Miro su nuca e intento adivinar si hay alguna reacción de su parte. Justo cuando me plantee no demostrar nada me pasa esto. Estaba tan contento de pasar un rato con él que me he olvidado de medir mis actitudes, pero además no pensé que mi cuerpo tendría memoria propia para tratar de ese modo a alguien solo porque ha comenzado a gustarme un poco. Él mira por sobre el hombro y aunque he pensado que debería actuar normal me he sobresaltado, no de manera demasiado notoria, pero sé que he abierto los ojos y lo he mirado fijo. Es la misma reacción que él tiene, luego de notar algo extraño me observa por una fracción de segundo de una manera que sé que ha leído a través mío. Vuelve a mirar al frente y se toca el cabello de la nuca.

Me late el corazón con fuerza, espero que no sea evidente el miedo que siento en este momento. No sé qué tan fácil es para él darse cuenta o no de algo como esto, no lo conozco en ese sentido y me lamento no haberlo visto nunca con nadie como para haber aprendido sus gestos. Nos vamos acercando al frente mientras pienso que si me pregunta voy a decir que estoy nervioso por la firma, aunque a esta altura tal vez hasta sea la excusa más obvia y estúpida que empeore todo.

Hay un vallado que delimita el camino dentro de la librería, y termina unos cinco metros antes de la mesa donde está el autor de la saga de novelas. Es un hombre de mediana edad, se ve más viejo que las fotos en la solapa de los libros, pero tiene sentido que sea un hombre grande por el tipo de libros que son y la calidad de los detalles que contiene. Tenía que ser un adulto con experiencia, sabia que era periodista antes de dedicarse a la literatura. Cuando es el turno de Wolfram veo que le da la mano y no se puede escuchar lo que dicen, pero cruzan algunas palabras más que otras personas que solo han pasado y firmado con un saludo breve. Sé que a Wolf no le interesa la firma, él solo quería conocerlo, es el tipo de fanático que lo que mas disfrutaría es tomar un café mientras discute la historia más que rendirle culto. Wolfram está lejos de ser un lame botas, admira a la gente de una forma muy de él.

Al ser mi turno ya tengo mi novela en mano. Sobre la mesa hay un cartelito que dice Daiki Kanon. Hago una reverencia leve pero me extiende la mano, es parte del privilegio del evento.

—Mucho gusto —le digo y solo extiendo mi novela.

Antes de abrirla para firmarla la observa y sonríe. —Eres la segunda persona que trae el Halcón Escarlata, nadie más ha elegido esta novela entre las demás. Se nota cuando la leen varias veces, justo aquí.

Me muestra el lomo marcado por las líneas verticales del uso y pasa sus dedos por el borde que tiene la esquina magullada. Me llevo la mano a la nuca y me fruto un poco, me avergüenza que crea que lo he leído tantas veces.

—De hecho, lo he leído solo dos veces, y ojeado un poco rápido para sacarme unas dudas luego de la película. Pero creo que el que realmente lo ha gastado cuando se lo presté es el chico que paso antes.

—El extranjero, ¿es tu amigo? Así que tú se las has prestado, había nombrado que comenzó a leer las novelas porque alguien se las había recomendado.

—Sí.

No sé qué decir, creo que si tengo rubor en las mejillas es notorio. No sé si es por hablar con este hombre, o porque pienso en que Wolfram indirectamente me ha nombrado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shibuya Yuuri. Pero no con el kanji de interés bancario o ganancias, sino el de ventaja.

—Shibuya Yuuri, con el kanji de ventaja —repite mientras ríe y anota algo un poco extenso. Me devuelve mi novela con una sonrisa de satisfacción que hace que al tomarla la sostenga con fuerza.

Nunca había estado en una firma de un libro, si mis padres mi vieran se morirían en el acto, porque incluso el autor ha hablado conmigo como si fuera un entendido. Empecé a leer libros con frecuencia hace poco, y me vi influenciado a no dejarlo porque Wolfram es un lector habitual y me impulsa a continuar al sacar el tema constantemente. Pero cualquier otra persona que me conoce sabe que tengo menos de letras que de política. Me siento un fraude, y a la vez estoy contento.

—¿Que te dijo? Tardaste bastante. —Me pregunta curioso Wolfram.

—Ahm, solo se puso contento porque el libro está gastado.

Leo rápido lo que me ha escrito y él lo toma y relee en voz alta.

—" _Para Shibuya Yuuri, nunca dejes de recomendar libros. Que la marca nunca te alcance. Daiki Kanon"._ Creo que la parte de la marca que está relacionada con la novela es lo que les pone a todos, pero a ti te ha puesto algo más personal. A mí también.

En la hoja en blanco la frase extra de Wolfram dice _"gracias por hacer que mis libros traspasen fronteras"_. Sé que este último año ha explotado su popularidad y creo que hay traducciones de sus novelas en casi todos los idiomas, pero parece que le ha gustado que tenga una edición en japonés.

Afuera de la librería corre un viento fresco, apenas te alejas de la cantidad de gente compactada dentro mejora el aire y se puede respirar.

—Los veranos son terribles en Japón, y esto apenas es primavera y ya se siente —comento.

—Si sigue así el viaje tendrá que ser a la playa —me dice Wolfram recordándome su idea de nuevo.

—¿Hace calor en Alemania?

—Durante el verano las máximas rondan los 26°.

Comienzo a reírme con muchas ganas. —En Tokyo llegamos a los 40°. Te cocinas lado y lado a la parrilla, bebes agua sin parar y lo transpiras todo, apenas vas al baño sin importar cuántos litros tomes. Lo único que adoro de la oficina es que me paso todo el día encerrado con aire acondicionado en esa época. Acabamos de empezar la primavera y ya se siente.

—Lo sé, llegué en Junio. Mi departamento tiene aire —dice con alivio.

—Pero es la época de los eventos más interesantes, se hacen las fiestas más tradicionales.

Wolf sonríe. —Este año te tengo a ti para que me digas a donde ir.

—Aham —asiento sin tanta emoción, no sé qué decir.

Estaba intentando conversar un poco pero aunque me sigue el juego se hace el silencio mientras caminamos sin rumbo. He metido la pata antes en la fila, no se desvanece el sentimiento algo incómodo.

—¡Yuuri! —Me llama con fingida emoción, me desconcierta su cambio abrupto—, ¿realmente tienes tantas ganas de comer helado? No me queda otra opción que acompañarte.

—¿Ha?

Él me mira y trata de sonreír pero no le sale, mi cara seria no está ayudando me parece. Se peina el cabello con la mano en un gesto nervioso y recién me doy cuenta que estamos pasando por enfrente de una heladería.

—¿Quieres helado? —Sí, soy un poco lento a veces—. Te invito uno.

—No lo dije para que me invitaras.

—No importa, elije lo que quieras —le digo y entramos. Es lo menos que creo que puedo hacer por no captar su intento de mejorar el ambiente a tiempo. Compro un vaso para él y un cono para mí, son bastante vistosos.

Afuera hay unos asientos vacíos así que nos sentamos. Él come con las piernas abiertas inclinado hacia adelante, no se puede dar el lujo de manchar sus pantalones del trabajo, no como yo acabo de hacer con los míos. Pareciera que tengo cinco años y no puedo comer solo, mientras me limpio me mira y se ríe un poco, pero nuestros ánimos están un poco más bajos que de costumbre.

—Parece que va a llover —comenta Wolf mirando el cielo nocturno empañado.

—Está haciendo bastante calor cuando no debería, se supone que la primavera no es tan calurosa cuando el invierno es muy frio.

.

.

.

Él sabe que pasa algo.

Desde que nos vimos a los ojos en la firma de autógrafos y yo dudé ha de haber sospechado. Y soy totalmente incapaz de actuar como si no pasara nada, por lo que los silencios se han hecho costumbre, tanto él como yo nos ponemos pensativos con facilidad. A veces me encuentro con la mirada de Wolfram cargada de preguntas, lo único que puedo hacer es dejar de mirarlo.

Estoy tan asustado de perder esta amistad que sigo adelante como si nada aunque no puedo.

Vinimos al parque Fuji-Hakone-Izu a pasar el día. Acabamos de ir a ver la carretera de Tokaido por su valor histórico y hablamos un poco del periodo Edo. Ahora Wolfram está entretenido sacando fotos, ha aparecido por primera vez con una cámara que se ve bastante complicada de manejar, me ha contado que decidió probar con la fotografía. Tengo la sensación de que se escribe con Tetsu y eso ha influido en algo.

Este parque se extiende por cuatro prefecturas distintas, es enorme, podríamos volver muchísimas veces antes de recorrerlo todo. Desde este lugar se ve el monte Fuji de un color celeste aguado por la distancia, y hay un camino de árboles de cerezo florecidos. Bastante pictórico todo. Wolf podría sacar fotos a cualquier cosa y serian hermosas, pero como entiende de arte es más calculador y le creo que vale la pena su esfuerzo porque me ha mostrado algunas de las que sacó antes y yo no podría lograr eso. No sé nada de arte, pero al menos no le corto la cabeza a la gente como solía hacer mi padre con las viejas cámaras de rollo, lo peor era que no lo veíamos hasta que estaban impresas.

Estoy cansado de caminar, tengo muchísima resistencia pero no hemos parado desde que llegamos y ambos madrugamos. Por suerte es sábado, así que sé que hoy voy a poder dormir a pierna tendida hasta mañana a la hora que quiera, y me vendrá bien porque tendré bastante dolor de pies. No aguanto más y me desplomo en cualquier lado en el piso a un lado del pequeño camino. El pasto es verde brillante, luce nuevo y saludable, un colchoncito bastante mullido para este joven cansado. Me tienta echarme de espaldas al poco tiempo y estirarme, el cielo es completamente rosado, y cuando extiendo las manos los rayos del sol que se filtran entre las flores se escurren entre mis dedos. Cierro los ojos y me relajo con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, tengo mucho tiempo para disfrutar. Es un día cálido por el sol y fresco por el viento, me siento abrigado por mi chaqueta y la brisa mueve mi cabello.

Me debo de haber quedado dormido porque despierto al sentir algo en mi nariz, observo poniendo la vista bizca y me mareo, lo siguiente en mi campo de visión es un hermoso cabello dorado que refleja el mismo color de la luz del sol.

El joven que parece un dios griego sonríe cuando lo miro. —Tenías un pétalo en la nariz.

—¿Volviste hace mucho? —le pregunto con remordimiento de haberlo dejado solo.

—Hace un rato —me dice vagamente. Al mirar la hora veo que han pasado casi cuarenta minutos y no estoy seguro de cuanto he dormido.

—¿Quieres comer ahora? —pregunto y antes de que me diga nada acerco mi mochila y saco los dos bentou que he traído. Pensé en prepararlos en casa, pero hubiera sido demasiado, ya tengo mucha sensación de que estamos en otra pseudo cita—. Los compre en el 24hs cerca de casa.

—Se ven muy bien.

Nos queda todo el día por delante en este lugar, me lo voy a tomar con calma. Comemos con bastante silencio y alguna conversación esporádica de por medio, nada ni remotamente profundo o más interesante que el clima o la comida.

—¿Quieres ver las ultimas fotos?

—Ok.

Wolfram saca la cámara y hace a un lado su caja de plástico en el pasto, aún tiene comida. Decidí que estaba bien comer aquí mientras no ensuciáramos nada, así que tengo una bolsa preparada para echar los restos. Me muevo más cerca, sentándome casi pegado a él, me apoyo contra su hombro con la mano en el pasto cuando Wolf no arrima tanto la cámara hacia mí. Me cuenta un poco sobre algunas cosas que ha visto con vos tranquila y baja mientras yo lo escucho con atención y no quito los ojos de la cámara.

Me gusta. El problema es que no solo me gusta físicamente, Wolfram me gusta enserio. Su forma de ser amable pero severa, la forma extraña que tiene para hacer chistes, la energía con la que me reprocha cuando hago algo mal, la sinceridad con la que me felicita si hago algo bien, su lado infantil y travieso, su seriedad cuando se enoja, sus estallidos de risa sin sentido, incluso sus encaprichamientos. Conozco muchas facetas de él y las aprecio todas.

Por eso es por lo que tengo miedo. No quiero perderlo.

* * *

Tarde o temprano me iba a llegar ese momento donde todo esto se tornara sexual. Ya lo he mirado antes, pero del platonismo pasamos a la parte explicita, y aunque no he sido muy gráfico a veces sueño despierto sobre algunas cosas.

Tenías varias dudas respecto a esto. La razón por la que no tuve problemas con aceptar el afecto que le tengo a este hombre es porque me estaba enfocando en él como persona, es fácil sentir interés por alguien que te hace reír y que conversa de cosas que son interesantes. Wolfram es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, lo sé incluso desde antes de empezar a trabajar junto con él, y haberme acercado tanto solo lo ha confirmado.

Sabe mucho de muchas cosas, siempre está interesado por aprender algo nuevo y tiene conocimientos de cultura general y artística de los cuales a veces no tengo ni idea. Si quisiera podría hacerme sentir realmente estúpido. Pero como me ha tomado cariño, solo me reprocha que debería leer más y expandir mis conocimientos de una forma similar a mi hermano, seguido de alguna charla instructiva con datos innecesarios pero interesantes.

Así y todo, he encontrado cosas de las cuales es ignorante, y es lindo ver cómo puedo llegar a desconcertarlo hablando sobre algún tema del cual no tiene conocimiento. Él se sorprende y me mira con interés, como si yo fuera el profesor liderando la clase, y eso me hace sentir confianza. Luego me molesta haciendo burla de que se demasiado de tal o cual cosa e implicando algún doble sentido.

Y entonces el platonismo murió. Dejé de pensar en lo bien que nos llevamos y lo dulce que me parece Wolfram a veces, para pasar a pensar en lo sexy que se ve con esa puta camisa verde que a veces usa.

Estoy enojado. Profundamente ofendido conmigo mismo. Shibuya Yuuri, ¿toda tu vida hablando de la importancia del amor antes que el sexo y tan rápido te olvidas de todo eso?

Pongamos algunas cosas en la balanza a mi favor. Soy soltero, calculando rápido hace dos años que no tengo sexo, y pase por una etapa de baja actividad en solitario hace poco. Es normal que este caliente, ¿verdad? Solo he de estar un poquito frustrado. Hace calor aquí.

Levanto los ojos de la portátil y aunque Wolfram esté mirado hacia abajo el color verde claro de sus ojos contrasta y se ve incrementado por el tono vibrante de su camisa, le combina. Ya no usa corbata en la oficina y viene siempre en mangas cortas, sus brazos me distraen.

Basta de pensar.

Por favor que alguien mande un email con algo, ya he revisado la página de noticias tres veces. La internet solo está compuesta de otras dos cosas que pueden entretener a una persona aburrida. Lo que necesito justo ahora son los gifs de gatitos, no el porno.

.

.

.

—Shibuya, ¿es esa camisa nueva? —me pregunta Kobakawa.

Estamos todos en la cocina compartiendo una gaseosa que compramos para el almuerzo pero al final no la tomamos. Tenemos una heladera para la bebida, así que está bien fría.

—Si —digo tocando el borde del cuello de mi nueva camisa. Es de un color blanco puro pero tiene unas pequeñas líneas bordadas en colores claros, es un detalle sutil—. Tenía pocas camisas mangas cortas y me compré una.

Estoy siendo modesto, pero en realidad fui a comprarme algo lindo, hice un intento por agregar algo diferente a mi guardarropa. Incluso entré en una casa de ropa para hombres como las que nunca frecuento, no sabía que decirle al tipo que atendía.

—Te queda bien —me dice Wolfram. Oh no, no. No me digas nada ni me sonrías. Ya que estamos, no me mires fijo tampoco.

A quien engaño, la compré para mí, pero estaba esperando a ver si él lo notaba. Incluso llegué a pensar que si me arreglaba mucho podría llegar a obtener un comentario muy directo cuando estuviéramos solos. Hay tantas cosas mal con esto que no quiero seguir pensando. Me hice un planteo de mantenerme a raya, pero vengo fallando rotundamente.

—A mí también me gusta, debería comprarme una —dice Yamashita.

—Ahh, ahora yo también quiero una, pásame el nombre de la tienda. —Me pide Kobakawa.

Que les guste a todos me quita un poco el peso de encima.

.

.

.

Ya no lo puedo esconder más, me dan ganas de darme la cabeza contra la pared a veces. Hace un rato cuando le pasé un pilón de post it a Wolfram me quedé mirando fijo sus dedos cuando me tomó sin querer la mano.

—Ese reloj… —intento procesar una excusa rápido—. ¿Hay algo especial con él? Siempre lo llevas puesto desde que te conozco.

Wolfram me mira y toma su taza con calma sosteniéndola con las dos manos, está mirando más su contenido que el reloj dorado que ha sido el motivo de mi pregunta.

—No. Fue algo que me dio mi madre para mi cumpleaños. Es más de su gusto que el mío, pero jamás se ha roto.

Volví a mi asiento y me puse a transpirar de la vergüenza mientras intento continuar con una tarea monótona que hacía. No sé qué decirle. No hay nada para decirle realmente, no hace falta.

Él últimamente me mira como si entendiera demasiado, y a mí me carcome pensar que Wolfram también está interesado. He llegado a dejar de pensar en lo de que somos amigos, y luego me doy un sacudón a mí mismo. Si pudiera duplicarme para golpearme en un ring de boxeo tal vez pondría los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

La parte triste de todo esto es que me pongo muy nervioso últimamente si nos tocamos, pero lo más lejos que he llegado a fantasear ha sido una penosa segunda base. No ha habido problema con imaginar un beso, eso es gráficamente sencillo, no hay nada de malo en eso realmente. Puedo imaginar más allá de eso, pero luego al entrar en otro terreno me faltan referencias y necesito rellenar las ideas con detalles de mi propio cuerpo.

En mi vida me ha gustado un hombre, nunca, jamás. He visto películas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación con escenas eróticas homosexuales. Respecto a lo demás, me han educado los chistes sexuales y la cultura general sobre el tema, y sé que puede ser muy errónea.

¿Me he cuestionado el prejuicio? Pues sí, un poco. No se considera normal y blablablá, lo mismo de siempre. Para cómo se han desarrollado las cosas es un poco tarde para asombrarme de que es un tipo y mi cambio de gustos sexuales, porque mi primer interés no ha pasado por su cuerpo. No es la primera vez que alguien no me entra primero por los ojos sino por la mente, el caso de Meimi fue ese.

Con el resto de las chicas no voy a negar que analice sus rostros bonitos primero, o un escote, o su trasero. Siempre hago un balance de proporciones rápido. Pero Mei era diferente, no tenía nada que me atraiga sexualmente al principio. Era extremadamente delgada y sin atributos, tenía un rostro normal y bastantes defectos a primera vista para mi gusto. Su insistencia cuando se interesó en mí lo empeoro al principio, no podía verme con ella, no de esa manera. Y luego cuando las cosas se pusieron tranquilas entre nosotros y comencé a dejar de huir y escucharla más me di cuenta de que era una mujer interesante, con ideas más profundas que la flojera que mostraba día a día, y hacia valer su interés en su carrera, la cual no era fácil si vamos al caso. Era una mujer capaz y luchadora, y eso me gustó. Además me hacia reír, era tan impredecible que rompía con todos mis estándares completamente. Solo en ese momento empezó a gustarme sexualmente, una cosa llevó a la otra, pero nunca tuvimos problemas en ese sentido.

Gracias a esa experiencia me puedo hacer una idea de cómo va esto. ¿Pero es realmente una relación interracial y para colmo homosexual justo lo que necesito ahora?

Lo que está clarísimo es que la tensión sexual la podemos cortar con un cuchillo de manteca. No ha bastado con tocarme una vez al día como rutina, así que voy a poner de fondo la canción _I touch myself_ y drenar este estúpido sentimiento por completo. Estoy grande para una segunda pubertad ahora.

.

.

.

Lo había pensado como una broma, pero saben que, realmente lo hice. Funcionó. Un poco. Algo. No sé.

Sigo sintiéndome igual respecto a Wolfram, eso no ha cambiado. Pero sea lo que sea que me pasó con la testosterona de más en mi sistema se ha corregido un poco. He estado pensando acerca del funcionamiento del cuerpo y supongo que haber despertado mi interés sexual cuando hacia bastante que lo venía ignorando me ha de haber puesto un poco loco.

Igualmente, nada de esto quita que estoy en una situación difícil. Wolfram y yo nos tenemos ganas, ambos lo sabemos, nos lo vemos en los ojos. Intentamos comportarnos como hombres dignos en el trabajo, pero derrapamos fuera de la oficina, incluso el estúpido silencio que ambos formamos a veces lo insinúa. Luego tenemos momentos donde retrocedemos como si rebobináramos un DVD a unos dos meses atrás donde nada pasaba y nos reímos como idiotas de algo mientras conversamos.

Continuo leyendo lo que él me recomienda, me siento contento de solo compartir algo que le guste a él también. Seguimos yendo al cine, pero nadie se atreve a poner la mano en el apoyabrazos y hemos dejado de compartir la gaseosa. Ni hablar de la comida, una golosina, lo que sea. Si no está en el paquete no lo acepto, y no suelo ofrecerle nada, y él ha comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos lo sabemos, pero nadie dice nada. Nunca hay ni un comentario, ni una indirecta. De hecho, no tocamos el tema del romance o el sexo para nada. Ya no hay charlas sobre novias, soltería, mujeres o películas románticas. Cualquier cosa como esa está vetada porque sería mandarnos a los dos de cabeza al abismo de la incomodidad.

Wolfram solía ponerse igual de nervioso que yo cuando pasaba algo como eso, luego venia esa risa sin ganas de él o de mí, y solo una vez cometimos el error de mirarnos. Nunca más. Si alguien supiera lo que nos pasa seria deprimente vernos de afuera.

Mi conclusión es que, Wolf, apestas en el amor igual que yo. Me haces un poco feliz solo con eso.

.

.

.

Es viernes por la noche y no tengo nada para hacer, ¿volemos a la época donde veo TV hasta tarde cuando todos salen a beber o divertirse? Durante la semana Wolfram y yo no arreglamos nada para hacer. Tampoco he llamado a Ken o a ninguno de los chicos, no tengo ánimos para verlos realmente, últimamente solo hay un tipo joven que ronda mis pensamientos.

En el momento exacto en que pienso en él suena mi teléfono, me estiro sin querer levantarme del sillón y lo alcanzo sobre la mesa del living. Wolfram. Le puse la foto de un perro porque era lo más cercano a un lobo que había y nunca más la cambie.

—Hola —respondo con todos los ánimos que mi desgano puede brindar. Me pongo a jugar con las gotas de agua de mi lata de cerveza que ha transpirado sobre la mesa.

— _Hola_ —su voz ha salido rasposa y hace un silencio para aclararse la garganta—. _Hola. ¿Cómo estás?_

Me llama la atención la pregunta, normalmente cuando hablamos por teléfono no lo escucho con tanta duda, me da un sentimiento extraño. Si comenzamos a estar así por teléfono también estamos jodidos.

—Bien. Cansado. Desde que llegué me quedé viendo películas malas, están dando una de terror que rivaliza con la que vimos en el cine.

— _No hay nada más malo que esa película._

—No era tan asquerosa, al menos me hizo reír, esta ni eso.

— _La odie, sigo sin entender cómo puedes encontrarle algo positivo._

Bueno, he logrado sacar un tema que lo ha hecho volver a hablar como siempre. Algo es algo. Pero igualmente nuestra conversación no es como las habituales.

— _¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?_ —me pregunta. Así que por eso llamaba. ¿Por qué no ha aprovechado para decírmelo en el trabajo? Normalmente arreglamos con tiempo.

—No, esta semana no.

— _Hay un bar Alemán que me gusta frecuentar de vez en cuando. ¿Te gustaría ir? Pensé que tal vez querrías probar algo distinto. Siempre me estás invitando a conocer cosas de tu país y nunca te he invitado a probar algo del mío, aunque estemos en Japón ha sido algo descortés de mi parte._ —Hay un pequeño silencio muy breve que no me da oportunidad de responder y su confianza mengua un poco—. _Solo si tú quieres…_

Todo parecía normal, pero esa frase… No creo que fuera su intención, pero solo con eso he comprendido que esto es algo diferente.

—S-si —mi voz me traiciona y me recompongo rápido—. Sí, me parece bien. Me gustaría.

No hay mucho más para decir. Normalmente si estoy aburrido continuaría hablando de lo que sea, pero me he quedado sin ideas.

— _¿A las once? Te pasaré la dirección por email con un mapa._

—Ok.

— _Bueno_ —él tampoco tiene nada más que decir, estoy esperando que se despida y así lo hace—, _hasta mañana entonces_.

—Sí, hasta mañana.

No sé qué siento ahora. Miro mi teléfono y luego me lo apoyo encima de la cara y lo dejo ahí haciendo equilibrio mientras estoy boca arriba en el sillón. Una mujer grita sin parar en la tele, sin contexto es irritante, no me tomo la molestia de mirar.

Creo que acabo de aceptar una cita en serio.

.

.

.

Hoy intenté comenzar mi día con normalidad. Salí a correr, termine todas mis rutinas, transpiré bastante y volví a casa a darme un baño largo y relajante. El día no está tan bonito como me gustaría, hace un poco de frio y el cielo esta encapotado, no es algo que me importe para la noche, pero no quiero que llueva. No creo que cancelemos por lluvia, no lo hemos hecho antes para otras salidas. Además es un bar, una vez estemos ahí no hay porque salir de nuevo, así que no importa el clima.

Realmente no tengo nada para hacer así que por primera vez en meses saco la consola de video juegos de dentro del mueble de la TV y me fijo que juegos tenía guardados. Oops, recuerdo este RPG, lo dejé abandonado cuando ya casi lo terminaba, ahora no me acuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Busco un juego para el que no se necesite pensar, un hack and slash cualquiera, y me pongo a limpiar niveles de bichos sin preocuparme.

Me hago la comida, saco la basura, remoloneo en la alfombra y salgo a tomar aire al patiecito un rato. A pesar de que estoy tranquilo me siento nervioso en el fondo, y no puedo quitarme esta sensación de encima.

Estoy pensando en que pasará esta noche. Tal vez nada, vamos a comer a un lugar que le gusta, algo típico de su casa, voy a aprender cosas nuevas. Nos vamos a reír, con suerte no habrá momentos incomodos, y podemos festejar que mañana empieza la nueva temporada de la serie de época que nos gusta. Eso se convertirá en un tema recurrente de nuestras charlas de la semana de nuevo.

Por otro lado tengo la sensación de que hoy es un día totalmente diferente. La conversación de tinte extraño de ayer da vueltas en mi mente. Wolfram estaba nervioso. Nunca está nervioso de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando tenemos los atacazos de momentos incomodos, nunca se ha mostrado tan tímido.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Se ha decidido a decirme algo? Si llega a intentar un avance directo, ¿qué clase de cosa haría? O tal vez solo quiere hablar, se ha cansado de esta situación y quiere poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas.

Si es así de directo, no sé cómo voy a responderle. No estoy llegando a ningún lado con esta decisión. Solo tengo dos opciones y sigo pensando que cualquiera de las dos va a afectar nuestra amistad para siempre.

.

.

.

Tenía tato tiempo que me afeité, me peiné, me puse este estúpido polo de nuevo, la chaqueta y los pantalones buenos, ¡e incluso me puse colonia! No sabía ni que tenía una colonia de hombre hasta que revisé bien el fondo del botiquín del baño, siempre uso desodorante deportivo y nada más. ¡¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?! Me arrepiento de todo, va a ser evidente que _estoy lindo_. Me miro en el reflejo del vidrio verdoso de la ventana y me empieza a entrar el pánico, uno no se pone lindo para las salidas con amigos.

No hay tiempo para tener un ataque, me doy la vuelta rápido pensando si ir hacia algún lugar a arreglar esto de alguna manera y me encuentro un par de ojos verdes asombrados. Wolfram no es estúpido, ha notado el cambio. De lo que creo que no se ha dado cuenta es que estaba en plena huida y me vi frustrado. No me iba a ir, iba a volver un poco más tarde. Más normal.

—Luces diferente.

—Ah… jaja —me rio estúpidamente, excusa en proceso—. No sabía a qué tipo de lugar veníamos, no quise venir en camiseta.

Bueno, es verdad que si viera mi ropero o era esto, la ropa de la oficina o la deportiva. No hay demasiado para elegir. Él está usando algo moderno y lindo como siempre, pero es ropa que antes no le había visto, se podría decir que me da la sensación de que también se ha arreglado de otra manera. Él tiene el balance perfecto entre juvenil, elegante y masculino. No tengo idea de cómo lo hace.

—Deberías usar más ese polo, incluso es ropa cómoda para la oficina. No son tan estrictos. —Me hace el comentario mientras me guía dentro del lugar.

La entrada del bar es similar al interior, todo está decorado o revestido con madera oscura.

—Fue un regalo. Me ajusta un poco, si compro otro debería ser un talle más grande.

—No. Esa ropa se usa al cuerpo —me reprocha cruzando los brazos con esa mirada que usa siempre para retarme.

Adentro el techo está decorado con tazas y jarras bastante típicas, todo el lugar está repleto de ellas sobre unas estanterías bien altas. Contra una pared hay platos y carteles antiguos de coca cola o cerveza. Lo que no está revestido con madera es de ladrillo, y la iluminación está dada por varios tipos de lámparas diferentes con un aire europeo, hay un par de candelabros en el centro. Todo es de color oscuro, las luces son amarillas y están bajas.

Pensé que teníamos que esperar en la entrada, pero luego de que Wolfram me analiza y no dice más nada vamos para la barra.

—¿Hay lugar? —pregunto al ver la mayoría de las mesas llenas.

—¿Te molesta ir a la barra? —Niego con la cabeza y Wolfram elige un lugar apartado en una esquina.

La gente está comiendo en algunas mesas, pero no es un lugar como para cenar en tranquilidad, hay música de moda de fondo para dar ambiente y la mayoría de los grupos han venido a beber. Incluso creo que hay una especie de goukon en una de las esquinas y están todos bastante alcoholizados.

—Lo más popular de aquí es la cerveza, o el vino —me dice Wolfram adivinando mi línea de pensamiento—. Pero vamos a pedir algo de comer así puedes probar algo distinto.

Él sonríe y está siendo amable, pero puedo sentirlo un poco más cohibido que de costumbre. El ambiente entre nosotros es raro, más que nunca.

Los asientos no son fijos de este lado, hay una pequeña sección a la entrada donde las banquetas altas están atornilladas al piso, pero todas las de la larga fila de este lado son de madera comunes. El tapizado de cuero me recuerda al color del izakaya, solo aquí es de un color verde oscuro, en el resto del lugar la combinación predominante es el rojo. Tomando palabras que podrían salir de la boca de Wolf con facilidad, puedo decir que la paleta predominante es la cálida.

El hombre de la barra es un extranjero, tiene el cabello corto color castaño y la barba recortada al raz, ha venido desde otro lado al ver a Wolfram y parece que le conoce. El primer saludo es en un idioma del que no entiendo nada y me hace mirar con interés, hasta ahora me he acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar inglés o japonés, pero su voz suena un poquito diferente en su idioma nativo cuando dice frases completas.

—Trajiste un amigo —dice el hombre cambiando a un fluido japonés y me hace una reverencia leve—. Soy el dueño de este lugar. Para despejar las dudas rápido, mi padre es alemán, mi madre japonesa, y he nacido y vivido toda mi vida en Japón. Mi padre inaguró este negocio hace años cuando decidió emigrar a Japón y yo he continuado la tradición de la familia. Mi esposa es española. Eso causa poco de confusión a veces, somos una familia mixta. Está por allá. Me llamo Kazuo Reber.

Con los codos apoyados en la mesa sonríe cuando una mujer de cabello oscuro le hace una seña con la mano en la cadera. Si no me aclaraba rápido su línea de descendencia no creería que él ha vivido toda su vida en Japón, ni que Kazuo es su nombre de pila.

—Soy Shibuya Yuuri, japonés, hijo de japoneses, con abuelos japoneses. Y así sucesivamente.

Él dueño se ríe y cambiamos de tema. —¿Qué van querer? ¿Es una ocasión especial?

—Una botella de cerveza roja y la carta, quiero ver qué puedo hacerle probar para comer.

—No estamos festejando nada —aclaro.

El dueño toma una carta de una pila cercana y se la extiende a Wolfram. —Hay un menú de degustaciones en la primera página. Los dejare que elija tranquilos —nos dice y comienza a moverse para atender otros clientes.

Además de las botellas que decoran la estantería del fondo veo unos barriles choperos al asomarme un poco detrás de la barra. Me recuerda al ambiente del bar de Sapporo. La distracción me dura poco, vuelvo la vista hacia Wolf, estamos cerca y no estoy seguro sobre que conversar ahora, pero él decide sacar un tema.

—Vengo de vez en cuando aquí, a veces extraño la comida de Alemania y los días de semana por la noche no hay tanta gente, así que se puede cenar tranquilo. Me resulta un poco caro, después de todo aquí es considerado comida étnica extrajera, pero para mí es como estar en casa. La primera vez que vine conocí a la esposa del dueño, y para cuando volví y me encontré con él ya sabía todo lo que ella le contó de mí. Se suelen ver extranjeros con frecuencia por aquí, pero no tantos alemanes, y menos que estén radicados en este país. Aunque no sé si puedo decir que me he radicado, solo han pasado un par de años desde que llegué.

—Dos años es bastante tiempo.

—Puede ser, pero en realidad no lo parece. Creo que incluso diez años no sería mucho para acostumbrarme del todo. —Nos traen la botella y dos vasos helados, Wolfram le devuelve la carta—. Que sea el menú dos.

Él me sirve y deposita el vaso delicadamente frente a mí, el color del líquido es espeso y ciertamente muy rojizo. Wolfram me habla con voz suave, me concentro en probar la cerveza, su sabor es distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrado, me resulta más fuerte y frutado de lo normal, pero no me disgusta. La botella dice Scotch Ale, la he oído nombrar antes.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que venimos a un bar —me dice.

—Es verdad, tampoco hemos ido a comer fuera, excepto por la comida chatarra.

No lo hemos estado evitando, pero con el ambiente tenso entre nosotros del último mes no me había puesto a pensar mucho en eso. Evitamos temas de conversación y ciertas actitudes que teníamos antes, pero no nos preocupamos por el lugar de las salidas, o al menos yo no lo hice.

El sentimiento de intimidad aquí es bastante fuerte, me pregunto si él ha estado pensando que no sería una buena idea venir a un lugar como este y por eso hasta ahora se encargó de organizar las salidas a otros lugares. Hace bastante que yo no lo invito a ningún lado, antes lo arrastraba sin dudar a un nuevo negocio de comida, una panadería o cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, pero como no lo he hecho últimamente Wolfram ha sido el de las ideas. Tenemos la confianza como para que él se imponga, no es de preguntarme mucho si quiero o no ir a cierto lugar, a menos que se trate de que no tenga tiempo o no estoy en casa.

Gracias a eso terminamos en la librería, o el parque, o caminando por la zona céntrica de Tokyo para ver las tiendas. Cosas que normalmente yo no suelo hacer seguido. Sus gustos y los míos se han mezclado de a poco. Yo lo acompaño a las tiendas de electrónica, y él a las de deporte. A Wolf le gusta revisar los libros, y yo me entretengo con las revistas. Él mira ropa en tiendas para hombres, yo miro zapatillas. Él siempre compra helado en el shopping, yo takoyaki. La lista de diferencias es amplia, sin embargo siempre estamos juntos.

—¿Extrañas a tu familia? —pregunto por primera vez. Hasta ahora he pensado que para ser considerado no tenía que tocar el tema, él nunca habla demasiado de ellos en tiempo presente, sus historias siempre son del pasado.

Él toma el vaso con las dos manos y lo gira suavemente un momento, su vista ha pasado a clavarse en color rubí transparente de la bebida. Toma un sorbo y tarda en responderme.

—Sí, extraño a mi madre. Mi hermano mayor, mi tío.

—¿Tienes amigos allá?

—Creo que tengo más amigos aquí que los que me han quedado allá. —Su respuesta esta vez es rápida.

Ha pasado un rato desde que comenzamos a tomamos y la conversación es esporádica, así que llega la comida. Hay embutidos calientes cortados en porciones pequeñas, una milanesa, ensaladas, papas fritas, quesos, embutidos frios, pickles y una variedad de salsas de colores extraños.

—¿Es eso chucrut? Se lo que es, pero nunca lo había comido. ¿Y la milanesa?

—La milanesa se llama Schnitzel, es diferente al rebozado de panko que usan aquí, es una masa de harina. Y este repollo colorado se llama rotkohl, no chucrut, ese es el blanco de ahí. Y cada salchicha tiene un nombre distinto también. Bierwurst, blutwurst, bockwurst, bratwurst, weißwurst.

El apunta cada cosa y me dice su nombre con calma, pero no puedo procesarlo.

—Todas suena iguales… —Decido que mejor voy a probarlo, sepa o no como se llama. Es rico, sabe diferente a otras cosas que he comido antes.

Wolfram se ríe. —Ahora sabes cómo me siento cuando tú me hablas a mí de algunas cosas. Para mí también suena todo igual a veces. Wurst es como decir salchicha, aunque en Alemania es un término bastante más amplio y abarca algo más complejo que eso, se le llama así a cualquier preparado de carne adobado de este estilo.

—Me gusta, especialmente este. Mmh, bueno ese también.

No me he olvidado de la conversación de antes, pero la comida lo ha relajado. Wolfram se puso algo sombrío de repente cuando pregunté por sus detalles personales, se siente más seguro hablando de tradiciones y comida que de su vida en Alemania. Me cuenta sobre lugares y como se preparan las cosas de manera diferente en cada uno de ellos, me habla desde la experiencia y menciona brevemente que ha estado en tal o cual región y probado el mismo alguna cosa. También me habla mucho de su tío y de su época de adolescencia, se mucho sobre un Wolfram de dieciséis que me suena a altanero y caprichoso.

Tomamos dos botellas en el transcurso, la segunda ha sido una cerveza negra muy amarga que ha encajado muchísimo mejor con mis gustos. Me gustan las cosas de sabor fuerte, las bebidas como el café bien cargado o esta cerveza tienen un sabor agradable para mi paladar. Lleno su vaso cuando se vacía pero creo que él ha disfrutado más la anterior, así que termino tomando un poco más sin remordimientos. Antes de que se acabe el fondo de la botella él pide una tercera, esta vez rubia, y parece que con eso llenamos el cupo de las tres variedades básicas. Al contar las choperas veo que hay seis, y no hemos probado nada de ahí, me intriga un poco, pero estoy bien con estas.

Para la mitad de la tercer botella siento que me baja el alcohol, el mareo viene de improvisto y me alegro de que hayamos comido, la degustación fue abundante así que aunque era solo un poquito de cada cosa me ha saciado. Tomar con el estómago vacío en mi caso resulta en desastre, luego suelo tener acidez al día siguiente y me sienta pésimo. Estoy entonado, he perdido parte de mis reflejos y me siento bastante flojo, pero puedo pensar con bastante claridad aunque este extremadamente relajado.

La tercera botella se termina mientras nos envuelve uno de esos horribles silencios extraños. Wolfram y yo nos acomodamos hace un rato mirando completamente hacia la barra y tomamos en silencio de nuestros vasos muy despacio. Es tiempo para pensar, tanto él como yo estamos usando este intervalo en la conversación para eso. Y sospecho que seguimos la misma línea de pensamientos.

Mientras estaba con él aquí no he llegado a relajarme del todo, pero pasamos un buen rato. Comimos, bebimos, hablamos un poco, incluso he tocado un tema incómodo y él ha reaccionado de forma discreta pero reservada. Nunca me dice nada que no quiere decirme, suele ser directo para sus negativas, es normal cortar conversaciones con un directo _"no quiero hablar de eso"_ , o _"no me hables de trabajo en el tiempo libre"_ y cosas así. Pero esta vez solo ha evadido el tema de forma sutil aprovechando la llegada de la comida, se podría decir que lo salvó la campana, y no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si yo presionaba. Estoy más curioso acerca de cómo manejaría la situación que de la información en sí misma. Me intriga porque fue tan negativo con su comentario, y también me preocupa un poco. He dejado de pensar en eso por un rato.

Ahora que estamos tranquilos y con las manos desocupadas, ya que han retirado los plantos con las sobras que estaba jugando, me siento ansioso.

Wolfram está casi pegado a mí, no puedo sentir su cuerpo porque hay un par de centímetros entre él y yo, pero puedo sentir su presencia con fuerza al lado mío. Es esa sensación ya conocida, siempre que está así de cerca es como si emanara su calor y pudiera notarlo, pero el ambiente envolvente incremente mi nerviosismo terriblemente. Estas luces bajas, la atmosfera oscura y cálida del bar, la música, el murmullo de la gente y nosotros en silencio. Todo se combina con mi falta de frenos mentales para deambular entre pensamientos complicados de nuevo.

No hace calor, pero siento que estoy transpirando bajo la ropa. Me llega el olor de mi propia colonia que es ajena a mis costumbres y me recuerda las veces que he sentido la de Wolfram. Sigo sin mirarlo, me concentro en mi vaso y la estantería de enfrente, pero puedo verlo con claridad en mi mente. Lo he observado tanto que cada detalle es perfecto en mi cabeza, me gusta sexualmente y a su vez no puedo dejar de pensar en que somos compañeros, amigos. Vuelvo a dejar de lado las fantasías y pienso otra vez seriamente en esto, también me gusta como es.

Es obvio lo que está pasando, yo recapitulo mis sentimientos y mi actitud deja ver que estoy pensando profundamente en algo. Yo también sé que él está pensando, me pregunto que habrá decidido, cuál es su conclusión sobre todo esto. ¿Le gusto sexualmente? Es un tanto extraño pensarlo de ese modo, pero sé que me mira, me toca o me habla de formas que uno no usa con alguien que no le gusta de ese modo. ¿Es solo eso lo que quiere? No creo, Wolfram es centrado y no sería tan evidente si solo fuera deseo sexual, lo que a él le perturba es su sentimentalismo. Tiene mucho temperamento y poder de decisión, pero me parece que le cuesta manejar el afecto.

El silencio sigue y sigue, observo de reojo hacia su lado en la barra. Ay Wolf, ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo esto? El ambiente es algo triste e íntimo, ni él ni yo nos atrevemos a decir nada. Es un callejón sin salida.

—Hola.

Escucho una risa femenina apagada tras las palabras y me doy la vuelta. Wolfram también. La interrupción ha cortado con todos nuestros pensamientos, pero ahora que lo veo puedo notar una expresión leve de angustia en él.

Ni él ni yo respondemos. Observamos a las dos chicas que se han acercado, la que saludo esta sonriente y la otra que no habla también pero parece más arrepentida de haberse acercado. Esta con la guardia alta, en tanto su amiga es más directa y resuelta.

—¿Están solos?

Nunca he escuchado una frase de levante de una mujer hacia mí. Normalmente soy yo quien tiene que pensar en algo casual y no sonar como un idiota. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no importa que digas, quedas un poco como idiota igualmente. ¿Debería responder? No estoy reaccionando porque en realidad estoy algo molesto.

—Estamos nosotros dos solos —dice Wolfram.

—Somos de la universidad M —dice la chica. No sé a dónde irá a parar esto, pero no es el momento adecuado—. Los vimos en la barra, estaban solos desde hace un rato, así que pensamos en acercarnos. Yo soy Eri, ella es Sakura.

Son lindas, ambas. Y muy jóvenes. No les doy más de veinticinco como mucho. Pero han elegido mal chicas.

La forma en la que Wolfram cambia de expresión es increíble, se ríe divertido y seductor, jamás he visto esa forma de mirar a alguien. Se me acelera el pulso al verlo. ¿Por qué las miras así a ellas? Creo que se siente un poco alagado y le divierte la situación, pero se nota que también la considera irónica. Me siento molesto porque pareciera que las está aceptando. Nunca me has mirado a mí de ese modo aunque te gusto. Es un comportamiento coqueto demasiado directo para que lo haga, ¿se comporta ligero porque en realidad no le interesa, o porque lo han tomado por sorpresa?

—¿…sentarme?

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —pregunto cuando me doy cuenta de que me están hablando. El retazo de la conversación es suficiente, la chica que más habla está muy cerca mío, me ha elegido a mí como objetivo aunque no le estaba prestando atención.

—Este… —habla por primera vez la que estaba callada—, ¿puede ser que son pareja?

—Oh —se asombra la otra y nos mira—, ¿están juntos?

Hay un silencio, ¿que se supone que responda a eso?

—¿Parecemos una pareja? —pregunta Wolfram en un tono juguetón, está sonriendo mucho y apenas me mira. Mientras ellas están dudando yo me pregunto cómo nos veía la gente aquí en la barra uno al lado del otro.

—¿Son o no son?

—No, no somos —desmiente al fin, se acabó el juego. Me hace sentir tocado haber escuchado su negativa en voz alta, y como lo conozco bien puedo sentir su decepción aunque no la haga evidente para nadie.

—¿Entonces nos podemos quedar? ¿Qué tal si pedimos unas cervezas?

Mi respuesta es no, y no hay forma de cambiarla. Miro a Wolfram y lo dejo en claro, él está de acuerdo conmigo. Él sonríe de una forma dulce, otra actitud rara para tratar con extraños, pero creo que lo comprendo porque estás dos chicas son tan jovencitas que en realidad no las puedo ver como posible pareja ni siquiera si no estuviéramos juntos.

—Lo siento, hoy no.

Yo las miro y es evidente que no hay feeling. Ellas se muestran decepcionadas pero la que es más habladora se recompone rápido y no termina de rendirse.

—Saben que, les dejare mi teléfono por las dudas. No tiene por qué ser hoy.

Saca de la cartera una agenda y hace una anotación rápida. Ella sonríe y le extiende el papel a Wolfram, ambas saludan y se van dejándonos solos de nuevo. Wolf mira el papel y no decimos nada, nos damos la vuelta hacia la barra de nuevo y nos quedamos pensando. Luego de un momento Wolfram habla.

—Está bien que se fueran —dice a modo de confirmación.

—Sí, me parece mejor.

—¿Quieres pedir una cerveza más para terminar?

—Ok.

Pedimos dos vasos tirados, no más que eso. El ambiente se ha venido abajo. Estamos a un momento de dar un cierre a esta noche y se puede palpar la decepción en el aire, puedo sentir como está Wolfram a mi lado, su resignación es evidente en todos sus movimientos. Arrastra por la barra el número que le dejaron hacia mí.

—¿No lo quieres? Te lo dieron a ti.

Estoy implicando que no soy el objeto de deseo que ellas buscaban, obviamente el que llama la atención siempre es Wolfram. Pero también busco una manera de rechazarlo sin ser explicito con el porque.

—Ahora no me interesan las mujeres. —Sus palabras me calan hondo.

Oh, hombre.

No ha aguantado mas no decir nada. Es clarísimo. Me ha dado con un bate de béisbol en el estómago de repente. Me llevo el vaso a los labios, me tiembla la mano. El papel queda sobre la mesa entre nosotros y tomamos a sorbos pequeños en silencio.

Estoy nervioso, si dijera una sola frase ahora pagaríamos la cuenta, caminaríamos hasta un hotel y eso zanjaría el asunto por completo. Solo con decir _"a mí tampoco"_ bastaría. O incluso podría ser completamente directo con un _"¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo?"_ , o un sutil pero para nada inocente _"¿te gustaría ir a otro lugar?"_. Si fuera una mujer nada de esto habría pasado, y si por alguna razón terminaba en esta situación tensa, hubiera dicho que sí hace rato.

Ya no estoy en la secundaria, no somos niños. De aquí a otra cosa hay solo un paso, y esa otra cosa es el sexo.

Ahora comienza el desfile de peros en mi mente. Pero es hombre. Pero es mi compañero de trabajo. Pero es mi amigo. Pero me gusta. Pero tengo ganas.

Si fuera solo un hombre cualquier podría probar y listo, no pierdo ni gano nada. Aunque no es el caso, no es una curiosidad sexual, y eso lo hace más difícil. Como no saldría con cualquier mujer a pasar la noche, no saldría con cualquier tipo. ¿No había dicho que quería conocer a mi siguiente pareja como amigos acaso? Pues Wolfram encaja con todo lo que esperaba y más. Gracias a la falta de interés romántico durante la mayor parte de nuestra relación nos hemos llegado a conocer más que bien.

Wolf no está haciendo nada más, ya ni siquiera está esperando mi respuesta. Él no va a coquetear conmigo abiertamente como haría con una mujer. No tengo idea de cómo es él en ese sentido, así que lo único que vuelve a mi mente es su sonrisa de hace un rato. Nos miramos, todo está clarísimo, nos gustamos mucho. Me late el corazón. Pero no doy el paso, estoy asustado.

—Voy a pedir la cuenta, ya es tarde.

Son la una y media de la mañana pasadas. Wolfram no me pregunta y paga toda la cuenta, siento una punzada de dolor en el interior, estoy bastante triste en este momento. Salimos a la calle y me mira una última vez dejándome leer a través de sus ojos. Esperamos un momento más pero es inútil, él no agacha la cabeza pero no es necesario, se le ve derrotado.

—Buenas noches —es lo último que me dice y nos separamos.

.

.

.

El camino a casa lo paso con la mente en blanco. El colectivo está completamente vacío, soy el único pasajero que viaja sentado en el asiento del fondo. El paisaje afuera es negro por completo, apenas se aleja de las luces de Tokyo la oscuridad consume los barrios. Llegando a casa a paso lento un perro ladra en algún lugar a lo lejos.

No dije nada. Es lo mismo que decir no. Lo he rechazado. No era mi intención, no del todo.

Wolfram no dijo una palabra al respecto, nunca admitió que sentía algo, ni hablo demasiado sobre el tema. No importa lo expresivo y abierto que se haya comportado, ni ahora, ni durante el último mes, no dijo nada. No hay confesiones ni secretos revelados. Puedo imaginar con claridad el lunes por la mañana. No más miradas escondidas ni sonrisas tímidas, solo la amistad de siempre y empezar de cero sin volver a tocar este tema. Wolfram es muy decidido, sé que esto es un punto de quiebre que marca el cambio, nunca más me va a demostrar nada.

Me echo de cara en el sillón, no sé si quiero llorar o no. Me arrepiento, me arrepiento de todo y no lo soporto.

Me siento nervioso pero tomo con rapidez el teléfono que tire sobre la alfombra y hago la llamada. Suena el tono y me late el corazón pero me mantengo centrado. Tarda un poco más de lo normal en atender, y cuando creo que no lo hará el sonido cambia. Hay silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola —digo solo para confirmar que hay alguien.

—Hola.

Tan triste, tan distante. No puedo escuchar donde está. Tomo un solo respiro y no lo hago esperar más.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Es una sola pregunta, no deja nada a las dudas, no creo poder hablar más. No puedo sentir nada a través de esta distancia, su silencio me está matando. Aprieto mi rodilla. ¿Ya es demasiado tarde?

—Voy para allá.

Luego de eso no hablamos más y corta. Cuando pienso que no tiene mi dirección recuerdo la vez que vino a casa a buscar unas cosas a casa. Sea donde sea que esté, es lejos de aquí, así que tardara un rato.

Mejor, porque en este momento estoy teniendo un ataque de nerviosismo extremo. Estoy emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo, pero no me puedo quedar quieto, le doy vueltas al sillón un rato y recuerdo que no tengo nada en casa. Hoy limpie, así que puedo estar un poco contento de que justo se diera el caso de que tengo visitas, pero no hay comida ni provisiones.

Me pongo la chaqueta de nuevo y salgo corriendo al 24hs. Son solo tres cuadras pero las hago a pique, no por ahorrar tiempo sino para gastar energías y calmarme un poco, entro agitado pero contento de que haya funcionado. Mi corazón continúa latiendo a mil revoluciones todo el tiempo mientras paseo por las góndolas. En realidad no sé qué comprar en concreto, así que tomo un pack de cervezas, unas golosinas al azar y me voy para la caja.

Agrego una caja de condones del mostrador. ¿Hace cuánto que vengo a este negocio para comprar de todo? Siempre me ha atendido el mismo chico en la línea de caja, y esta es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que paso una caja de estas. Evito mirarlo los ojos, me estoy condenando más yo solo que él con su mirada.

No podría soportar que hubiera hecho algún comentario sobre lo feliz que es anotar una carrera o algo, porque aún estoy entre expectante y acongojado. Estoy dispuesto a todo, pero Wolf sigue siendo un tipo, y no tengo idea de que va a pasar con eso. Dicen que siempre hay tiempo para muchas primeras veces en la vida. Voy a tener dos, porque esto se siente como la primera durante secundaria de nuevo. No me gusta sentirme así, estúpido e inexperto de nuevo, es como si retrocediera en vez de avanzar.

Vuelvo a casa y guardo las cosas en su lugar, la caja de condones la tiro dentro de la cómoda de mi habitación luego de quitar la cinta adhesiva con la que viene envuelta. Ya me ha pasado que he terminado luchando con una caja sellada que no puedo abrir ni con los dientes en el peor momento. Es frustrante y embarazoso.

No puedo pensar en nada más que en que Wolfram está viniendo. Me muero de nervios y prendo la TV para hacer ruido y calmarme un poco, me siento en el sillón y la miro sin mirar. Algo sube y baja dentro de mi cuerpo y se revuelve como una licuadora. Los minutos pasan mientras pienso lo que va a pasar cuando llegue.

Suena el timbre…

Este es el momento para decir "que sea lo que dios quiera", pero no soy muy religioso que digamos, aunque le rezo al templo en año nuevo. Pero bueno, que sea lo que sea.

Abro la puerta y Wolfram está parado algo lejos de la puerta, tiene la misma ropa y su bolso pero se ve completamente diferente a cuando nos encontramos en la entrada del bar. Me mira de lejos con las manos en los bolsillos, no está a la defensiva del todo, pero si como resignado y vulnerable. Lo noto tan nervioso que me calmo. Sonrió, después de todo estoy contento de que haya venido.

—Pasa por favor —le invito y me hago a un lado, él asiente y entra.

Deja los zapatos en silencio en el recibidor y espera sobre el primer escalón. Su imagen en mi casa es algo nuevo, no encaja verlo con el pasillo que da a mi living de fondo. Solo tengo un recuerdo de él sentado en el recibidor con P encima, y las sensaciones que me trae esa imagen son muy distintas a las de ahora. La segunda vez que Wolfram está en mi casa lo estaba esperando y me alegra invitarlo a que vea otro lugar más que este.

—Puedes pasar al living. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Si él no va a hablar yo puedo hacer la conversación solo, tengo suficiente energía.

—Está bien cualquier cosa —me responde y lo veo que se sienta en el sillón cuando voy para la cocina a buscar la cerveza.

Vuelvo con dos latas y le entrego la suya, ha dejado el bolso a un lado de la mesa en la alfombra y la chaqueta en el apoyabrazos. Ahora que está aquí, es más real que nunca verlo en casa, su apariencia perfecta me resulta bastante normal. Me siento en el sillón a su lado y pienso que hacer, marco el número de un canal de música en el control remoto y abro mi cerveza con un chasquido. Tomamos un par de tragos en silencio.

Es la misma sensación que en el bar. Uno al lado del otro, con él tan cerca. Dejo la cerveza en la mesa, estoy harto de esto aunque muy nervioso por este momento, él me mira y también la deja sobre la mesa.

Pongo la mano en su hombro, me acerco y lo beso de forma brusca y torpe, pero con mucha necesidad por concretar esto.

Todo el exceso de energía que tenía se desvanece. Hasta hace un momento estaba seguro de que estaba temblando mucho, y ahora sigo pero me he calmado un poco. Respiro cerca de él con los ojos cerrados, solo puedo sentir sus labios hasta que con una mano me sostiene un brazo y la otra se apoya en mi cuello. Había estado deseando que me toque de este modo, es la primera vez que no se contiene de darme una caricia.

Sus manos me parecen enormes, ya sé cómo eran desde siempre, pero ahora es distinto. Poner mis manos en su rostro también es raro. Su espalda es grande, su cuello fornido, todo su cuerpo tiene más o menos el tamaño que el mío. Estaba nervioso porque es Wolfram, y porque es un hombre, pero aunque puedo notar todas estas diferencias estoy desesperado por el contacto.

Quería tocarlo desde hace tiempo, sentir su piel y besarlo de este modo. Aun me late el corazón con fuerza, pero me he dado el gusto sin tapujos.

Hace mucho que no beso a nadie. Nos reconocemos primero con los labios pero quiero más contacto, Wolf no se resiste cuando paso mi lengua por su boca y siento el tacto suave y vivo de la suya. Me revuelvo por dentro y me acomodo en el asiento rompiendo por un momento el beso con nervios, vamos a cambiar a un tipo de beso que me excita anticipadamente. Lo rodeo con los brazos y me pego más a él, el me abraza por la cintura y siento sus manos en mi espalda, mi boca y la suya se encuentran y meto mi lengua.

Me calmo un poco a medida que nos besamos. Es real, él está en el living de casa y nos estamos besando. Tengo la sensación de que este encuentro es algo muy personal, un secreto solo entre él y yo. La relación que mantenemos no la conoce nadie, y creo que se va a quedar así por un tiempo. Pero ahora no puedo pensar más en todos esos detalles. Aún estoy algo alcoholizado, me siento flojo y estoy más caliente que de costumbre. El alcohol suele tener ese efecto en mí de vez en cuando. No viene mal para este momento.

Aprieto mis manos sobre su ropa y empujo más fuerte, es un poco incómodo estar lado a lado pero apenas hemos comenzado. Creo que le gusta ver que tengo tantas ganas de estar con él, después de todo era yo quien ha estado distante, y también fui yo él que se fue del bar sin decir nada. Wolfram es muy fuerte pero también tiene sentimientos. Me gustaría decirle que lo siento, pero tendrá que bastar con lo que estoy demostrando ahora.

Es suave para besar, siento el movimiento de su mandíbula con la mano que tengo sobre su rostro, la he deslizado más hacia su cuello y a la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero la ropa que tiene no me permite ir más lejos. Su cabello es suave, entierro los dedos en su nuca y lo siento tensarse, es sensible en esta zona. Una de mis manos va instintivamente a su pecho, para cuando me arrepiento de lo que hice me doy cuenta de cómo ha estado apretando mi cintura.

Debería reír ahora, ni él ni yo sabemos estar con un hombre. No me importa lo que toque, se siente bien. Le acaricio sobre la ropa y llevo mi mano a su hombro, tengo que concentrarme o en lo que hago con las manos, o lo que hago con la boca, y me gusta más como me besa.

Su aliento huele y sabe a menta, me dan ganas de reír de nuevo, siempre lleva chicles de menta encima pero sé que esta vez los ha usado esperando este momento. Me vuelvo a acomodar en el sillón y lo empujo más contra el respaldo, pero la verdad eso no funciona para nada, ya no puedo besarlo así.

Nos miramos, ya hemos roto la barrera de forma muy evidente así que no hay mucho de lo cual sentir vergüenza o estar nerviosos, es solo un tanto extraño. Esperaba que su piel se marcara con facilidad, pero sus labios no están rojos, solo húmedos. Me gusta su cara, ahora me parece mil veces más apuesto, si es eso posible. Contrario a lo que he hecho antes, lo tomo por el rostro y lo atraigo en vez de empujarlo, muerdo con los labios sobre su boca y él saca la lengua, eso es justo lo que quiero.

Está más activo ahora, ya no nos queda dudas de que nos gusta todo lo que está pasando, se aprieta contra mí y comienzo a conocer cómo se comporta cuando es quien manda. ¿Cómo eres en pareja? Siempre me lo he preguntado, pero nunca con tanto detalle como ahora, ni tampoco esperaba ser yo quien estuviera en su compañía. Creo que voy a terminar por conocer cada detalle íntimo de este hombre aunque jamás lo hubiera esperado.

Me desabrocha un botón del polo y mete la mano por el cuello buscando mi piel, sentir sus dedos me gusta. No puede hace mucho más que eso, así que mientras me besa con bastante energía me aprieta el brazo con fuerza. Yo lo he tocado en el mismo lugar antes de forma similar, se cómo se siente la diferencia de los músculos firmes en vez de un cuerpo delgado. Estoy curioso acerca de cómo se siente él respecto a mi cuerpo, sé que tampoco está acostumbrado. Yo me siento bastante excitado con el suyo, y parece que Wolfram encuentra muy interesante el mío por el momento. Sus manos me levantan el polo y tocan mi estómago, eso es demasiado tentador, está claro que no tiene problemas en provocarme tan directamente.

Me gustaría echarme hacia atrás y dejarle que explore lo que quiera, he estado pesando bastante en cuanto he querido que me acaricie, la idea de tener sus manos encima me encanta. Pero estoy bastante incómodo. Intento cortar el beso pero Wolf no quiere dejarme ir, la está pasando bien. Mete su lengua más profundo en mi boca cuando estaba por hablar, no me resisto. Nos besamos solo con las lenguas, enredándolas y empujando, el tacto de su boca y su respiración me agitan. Estoy evidentemente excitado y aun no me ha tocado mucho.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —pregunto ahora que puedo, sé que soy el anfitrión y esta es mi casa, pero me da vergüenza tener que hacer la pregunta.

—Sí. —Él también está agitado.

Me recompongo como puedo y me levanto. ¿No es un poco tarde para ruborizarme? Pero sé que estoy algo duro y es la primera vez que me pasa con él cerca. Tomo las latas de cerveza y voy hacia mi habitación, las dejo en la mesilla de luz.

La puerta corrediza de vidrio que da a mi patiecito está en la pared de la cabecera de mi cama, las cortinas hasta el piso la tapan por completo. Mi cama esta contra la pared, es de dos plazas aunque vivo solo, la tengo desde que deje la casa de mis padres y estoy acostumbrado al espacio extra. Pero así como ha sucedido otras veces, hoy la compartiré con otra persona. Me siento dejándome caer en el colchón y él apoya una rodilla encima, antes de que se incline sobre mi pongo una mano en su estómago para detenerlo, tiro de la polera cuello de tortuga que tiene puesta y él levanta los brazos para que se la quite. Era hora de que se vaya esto, muy linda tu ropa Wolf, pero quiero poder llegar a tu cuello.

Ahora si se inclina sobre mí y me apresuro a pasar la pierna para el otro lado, nos movemos sin la costumbre de conocernos, esperado a ver qué hace el otro para seguir adelante. Le dejo claro que no me molesta la posición que ha elegido al atraerlo cerca, está casi entre mis piernas pero no apoya sus caderas sobre mí. Lo que realmente quiero ahora y besar su piel, lo tomo por la nuca y la cintura y le beso en el cuello despacio. A mí me gusta hacer esto, pero a él lo ha debilitado por completo, se ha rendido sin hacer nada. Es sensible en toda esta zona, no importa donde lo bese suavemente Wolfram reacciona, ladea la cabeza y la agacha contra mi hombro, lo está disfrutando y a mí me parece sumamente sexy verlo.

Cuando tira de mi polo me levanto y me lo quita, yo no tengo nada debajo a diferencia de él que tenía una camiseta ajustada sin mangas. Si nos vamos a empezar a desnudar, quiero que se la quite. Se la levanto un poco y se arrodilla para quitársela él mismo, aprovecho para observar si hay o no un bulto en sus pantalones, pero la posición tirante de la tela no me permite saberlo. Sé que está tan excitado como yo, pero aún me preocupa un poco que encontremos algún contratiempo con ese detalle. Me gusta, me gusta muchísimo, pero hasta que no terminemos con todo esto no voy a estar completamente tranquilo de que llegué hasta el final sin problemas.

Con los brazos levantados y la ropa enredada al cuello admiro su torso desnudo. Es envidiable el cuerpo que tiene, me siento más tranquilo de que me ejercito mucho, sino me sentiría en completa vergüenza, nunca me ha tocado _competir_ tan directamente con mi pareja. No es exageradamente musculoso, pero se notan sus abdominales, sus pectorales son más grandes, y su torso en general es más ancho que él mío naturalmente. Sus hombros están bien definidos de forma cuadrada, y como es delgado se le marcan las clavículas y los tendones del cuello. Observo su nuez de adán y luego sus caderas al apoyar una mano en su estómago y le acaricio con el pulgar suavemente. Él se queda de rodillas y se inclina solo un poco hacia adelante mientras yo me quedo apoyado sobre un codo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —me pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas que compartimos una habitación hace mucho tiempo? —le pregunto. Esa escena ronda mi mente, tengo el recuerdo vago de su espalda desnuda, pero en ese momento no sentía absolutamente nada por él.

—Sí, me acuerdo —me dice con vos suave y se acerca, su estómago se pega con el mío, es cálido y firme—. Te vi desnudo.

—No estaba desnudo, tenía ropa interior.

—Es casi lo mismo. Te desnudaste sin dudar en frente de un tipo que apenas concias. —me reprocha levemente y busca mi cuello, me besa un poco y continua hablando—. Y la noche anterior habías estado coqueteando con otro tipo diferente en la barra.

No sé si está ofendido o solo está molestándome.

—No soy gay… —digo por reflejo y pienso que este no es el mejor momento.

Estamos hablando suavemente aunque estamos solos, no lo he dicho enojado como otras veces tampoco. La luz de la habitación está apagada pero he prendido la lámpara de noche y la luz del resto de la casa ilumina el ambiente. Me gusta este ambiente, es bastante íntimo y puedo ver con claridad todo lo que pasa.

No sé qué estará pensando, pero solo me mira y no le importa lo que he dicho. Se podría decir que he aceptado demasiado fácilmente todo esto como para negar un gusto por los hombres, pero es demasiado extraño decirle ahora que él ha sido un caso bastante particular. Podemos hablar luego.

Le abrazo y recorro su espalda con las manos, tengo una pierna entre las suyas y levanto el muslo un poco para presionar su cuerpo, no tengo la sensibilidad necesaria para aligerar la duda que me sigue dando vueltas en mi mente. Nos besamos y exploramos el cuerpo del otro. Me molesta el resto de la ropa, sigo medio vestido, incluso tengo medias y quiero quitármelas ahora, pero él está acariciándome y no quiero detenerlo de nuevo.

Esto es algo con lo que siempre fantaseo, me gusta que me toquen y que me acaricien, me pone caliente rápido, pero además me relaja bastante. Siento cosquillas cuando pasa sus dedos por mi pecho y lo beso, esta vez sin tapujos y lleno de necesidad. Llevo su mano a mi estómago y hago que acaricie mi flanco izquierdo, soy muy sensible en toda esta zona. Me gusta más que acaricien mis caderas y mi estómago que mi pecho. Le estoy enseñando donde tocarme y él entiende, tengo mis manos en su cadera y su estómago, pero él las lleva más arriba, ¿cuello y pecho? Esas son las zonas que a él le gustan. Entonces aquí, paso mis dedos con suavidad por encima de una de sus tetillas y se retuerce, sonrío contra su cuello. Mientras lo toco así muerdo la intersección de su cuello con el hombro con fuerza y se estremece, he ganado el control de todo de un momento a otro.

Me aplasta y apoya su cadera contra un lado de mi ingle, encajamos perfecto y puedo sentir que esta duro, eso solo me da más ganas de seguir con lo que estoy haciendo para dale escalofríos. Me besa y su lengua está fría, ha estado respirando con la boca abierta. No puedo más de la curiosidad así que bajo una mano y tanteo por encima de los pantalones, mi brazo aplasta mi propio pene y lo uso de alivio durante un momento moviendo las caderas. Lo aprieto por la nuca y meto mi lengua bien adentro en su boca, no estoy muy concentrado en el beso, pero esto lo excita mucho. Delineo la forma de su erección a través de los pantalones, la tela de gabardina es gruesa así que aprieto con un poco más de fuerza, no soy para nada sutil en mi manera de provocarlo.

Lo dejo enseguida. Nos sacamos los pantalones y cuando me estoy por bajar los calzoncillos Wolf me detiene, se echa medio de lado en la cama y lleva su boca a mi pecho. Sostiene mi mano hacia atrás y cuando me relajo me suelta para acariciar mi espalda y va bajando entre besos hasta la zona que más me gusta. Se lo que está haciendo, y si él quiere yo estoy contento de dejarme hacer. Siento su lengua sobre la piel y el cosquilleo de los besos y las mordidas, desliza sus manos por mis flancos hasta la ingle y me retuerzo en anticipación, coloco las manos en sus hombros y le acaricio. Siento su piel desnuda contra mis piernas y le aprieto un poco con ellas. Mi pulso está acelerado y se me arremolina la excitación en el estómago.

Me baja los calzoncillos y coopero con sus movimientos. Estoy muy, muy desnudo, creo que siento un poco de vergüenza de nuevo porque es la primera vez que él ve tanto, pero estoy demasiado excitado para pensar en eso. Su mano toma mi pene y me echo hacia atrás en la cama, acomodo mi almohada un poco y disfruto como me toca mientras relame el hueso de mi cadera. Su mano me da placer y a la vez explora, me muero de ganas porque continúe pero yo también quiero zanjar este asunto. Lo empujo y lo hago quedar atrapado del lado de la pared, sonrío cuando lo veo dudar y acaricio su pecho. Solo voy a explorar un poco, no te estoy echando.

Me deslizo más abajo de nuevo poniéndome a su altura y nos besamos un poco mientras meto mis manos dentro de su calzoncillo. Esta increíblemente caliente, se siente la humedad de la transpiración pero su piel está muy suave. Siento el tacto del vello mientras recorro la base de su pene con una mano y sus testículos con la otra. Observo un poco. La piel cercana al comienzo de su muslo es lisa y suave, luego comienza el vello de nuevo desde sus muslos para abajo, igual que yo. Acomodo mis pies entre los suyos y vuelvo a besarlo mientras lo acaricio, le bajo la ropa interior hasta medio muslo y aprovecho la libertad para manosear toda esta zona. Sentir lo excitado que está me excita más a mi también, no tengo ningún problema con esto, y eso me tranquiliza. Que comparta su cuerpo conmigo me hace sentir la máxima confianza, su zona intima es tan especial como la mía o de cualquier persona, y si a él le gusta que lo toque está perfecto.

Beso su pecho mientras juego con su pene y le acaricio la cadera, llevo esa mano hacia atrás y aprieto su trasero. Lo he mirado tantas veces y no había recordado cuanto quería tocarlo aquí mismo, ahora puedo. Está tranquilo, saciar la necesidad de atención de este órgano nos ha apaciguado las ansias, pero no vamos a durar mucho en calma. Creo que Wolf estaba muy bien con esto pero decide volver a la posición de antes, me voltea para que recueste la espalda y me hace subir en la cama mientras el baja, esta vez no juega mucho y siento su boca sobre mi pene.

Nunca imagine tanto. He fantaseado alguna que otra cosa pero me parecía complicado adivinar qué haría o no siendo tan orgulloso, me sorprende un poco verlo hacer esto. Creo que darle sexo oral a otro tipo es algo que demuestra mucha sumisión consciente, no sé porque me resulta una forma de entregarse más sincera que incluso dejar que te lo hagan. Pero tal vez sea solo mi punto de vista. No me venía preocupando por los detalles, pero si lo hacemos, ¿cómo decidimos quien hace qué? Me gustaría hacerlo de la manera convencional a la que esto acostumbrado, pero si él quiere hacerme lo mismo…

Jadeo cuando chupa más fuerte, enredo mis dedos en sus rizos y lo acaricio, no sé qué hace exactamente pero se siente genial. Puedo sentir el tacto de su lengua rasposa y la suavidad de su saliva, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto de esto. Me recuesto hacia atrás y lo dejo seguir con los ojos cerrados, apenas se escucha la televisión de fondo que quedo encendida en el living. Estoy respirando agitado y me contengo, pero no voy a aguantar si le sigue poniendo tantas ganas. No está jugando, quiere que llegue al final ahora, tengo muchas ganas de que no pare. Hemos estado provocándonos un rato largo desde que llego a casa, no sé qué hora es pero debe ser tarde. Siento escalofríos en la espina y sé que me falta muy poco.

Le acaricio el rostro pero él no para, sostengo su cabello. —No aguanto.

Su respuesta es hacerlo más rápido, realmente no puedo más. Me vengo. Wolfram sigue hasta el final y se siente increíble acabar en su boca, por más pervertido que suene es una de las cosas que más me excitan en el último momento. No le puedo prestar mucha atención mientras aun siento los escalofríos, me tomo un respiro recostado y lo veo discretamente pasarse la mano por la boca, no sé si se arrepiente de su determinación pero no le ha gustado del todo. Me estiro y saco una caja de pañuelos descartables que tengo en la mesilla, veo la caja de condones aquí pero no me parece que vaya a usarla. Hay un tacho de basura cerca, así que lo arrimo mientras espero que se limpie lo que quiera y me recompongo.

Está sentado en el borde de la cama, así que lo agarro por detrás, levanto su barbilla y le beso el cuello. Me estiro y acaricio su pene, está igual o más excitado que antes, acaba de verme tener un orgasmo así que creo que eso es lo que le ha afectado más que nada hasta el momento. Lo recuesto hacia atrás para que vuelva a la cama e intercambio posiciones, le dejo mi lugar para que se recueste contra la cabecera y voy directo con la boca a su pecho.

Ahora que se lo que le gusta juego a lo seguro mientras acaricio otros lugares para ver que más le resulta placentero, el interior de sus muslos parece ser sensible porque sus músculos se contraen. No es una previa, ha sido solo un jugueteo para volver donde nos quedamos, si sobrevivimos el cambio de ambiente de venir del living a la cama esto ahora es fácil. Bajo y paso la lengua por su estómago, también tiene algo de vello aquí, pero casi nada en el pecho.

Lo hiciste por mí, ahora yo lo hare por ti. Aunque sea lo más raro sexualmente que vaya a hacer y nunca se me haya ocurrido.

El cuerpo de Wolfram huele levemente a transpiración y desodorante de hombre, el recuerdo de la colonia que usa siempre es vago, ya no se siente ese olor alimonado y fresco. Yo tampoco me he tenido tiempo de darme un baño antes de esto, pero tenía tantas ganas de estar con él que me había olvidado. El efecto del alcohol se ha desvanecido casi por completo de mi cuerpo, también el hecho de haber tenido un orgasmo aclaró un poco mi mente. Estoy tranquilo y completamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Lo toco mientras voy bajando suavemente como él ha hecho antes, es lindo hacerse desear un poco momentos antes, y es más sensual de este modo.

Peina mi cabello con sus manos y lo observo rápidamente, se ve tranquilo pero algo nervioso, últimamente me sorprende ver que yo soy el que mantiene la calma y se siente más en paz con las cosas que están pasando. Me pregunto qué tan sentimentalmente comprometido está conmigo. No puedo definir como cariñoso o afectivo lo que voy a hacer ahora. Se puede tener sexo con amor o con cariño, pero no sé cómo se la chupas a otro tipo cariñosamente. Pensar esa tontería me resulta gracioso, tuerzo una sonrisa sin que me vea y me muerdo el labio para no mostrar tanto los dientes. No soy romántico la mayoría del tiempo, no puedo pensar de otro modo menos directo y vulgar.

Lo sostengo con una mano y apoyo mi boca sobre s pene usando la lengua y los labios. Así que, ¿así se sentían todas mis novias al estar aquí en ese momento? Es raro estar del otro lado. Lo humedezco y continuo mientras voy despejando dudas estúpidas. No sabe a nada, el olor de esta zona es el olor normal del sexo, me excita un poco hacerlo. Sentir que lo disfruta me complace, entiendo porque se ha emocionado en llevarme al límite antes, en este momento yo quiero que a él le guste lo que hago.

Me muevo despacio y lo toco de forma suave apretando con los dedos, con la otra mano acaricio su pierna y él las abre más. Me alejo lo suficiente para mirarlo de cerca, estoy algo curioso por todo, pero no me incomoda. Quiero que esto se repita, así que ya tendré tiempo de conocerlo mejor. Uso la boca más rápido a medida que siento más confianza, lo acaricio con la lengua y masajeo sus testículos. Mi cabello no es del todo largo, pero él lo sostiene con una mano como a mí también me gusta hacerlo, sé que está mirando, es el fetiche más común de cualquier tipo.

No tengo suficiente confianza para mirarlo de vuelta, así que sigo con los ojos cerrados y espió de vez en cuando solo por esta zona, pero la vista no me sirve de mucho estando tan cerca de su cuerpo. Me canso y me apoyo sobre una de sus piernas con el codo al otro lado, esto solo me permite acariciar un poco su cadera. Sus músculos están tensos, acelero el ritmo para tantear sus reacciones. Ya hace un rato que estoy haciendo esto y estaba muy agitado para aguantar tanto, lo escucho suspirar y me gusta, está cerca. Comienzo a usar más la mano que la boca para masajear su piel y solo lamo la punta, sé que es más sensible aquí, por eso no lo molesto demasiad y vuelvo a usar la boca con rapidez.

Wolfram se retuerce y sé que en cualquier momento va a llegar, me ha avisado con un roce de su mano sobre mi cabeza y ha quedado claro que voy a seguir hasta el final. Ya me estoy cansando, este movimiento desconocido me parte le cuello. Pongo más énfasis y sostengo con más firmeza su cadera incitándolo a moverse, apenas menea un poco la pelvis y se viene. No me doy cuenta por el líquido extraño en mi boca sino por las contracciones de su pene, es lo mismo que al tocarme, pero muy diferente a no ser yo. Wolf hace un sonido ronco y siento como se contrae mi pelvis de excitación por toda esta situación.

Ok, ya no me gusta a mí tampoco, lo escupo en la mano. Veníamos bien hasta ahora, pero es demasiado raro, no me termia de causar asco pero me incomoda. Busco papel y lo dejo tranquilo un momento. Al volver a la cama abro las sábanas antes de recostarme con él. Me alegro de haberlo hecho rápido porque Wolfram no iba a querer moverse un centímetro si pasaba más tiempo.

Está descasando a mi lado, ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero ya no es el silencio incómodo de antes. Todo lo que tenía que pasar hoy, ha pasado. Ni más, ni menos. Ninguno siente la necesidad de ir más lejos, y creo que en este momento me siento un tanto aliviado por este detalle. Compré los condones convencido de que iba a usarlos, pero no fue necesario. Estoy satisfecho, mis necesidades más fuertes eran poder tocarlo y besarlo, no anotar una carrera completa. Soy un hombre que se conforma con crear lazos afectivos, y eso ya lo tengo. Wolfram mantiene un brazo sobre mi estómago a modo de conexión y yo lo sostengo acariciando su antebrazo con el pulgar. Ese detalle es más que suficiente.

No tengo sueño, así que prendo la TV pequeña que tengo en esta habitación, el control remoto estuvo todo el tiempo caído entre el colchón y la pared, me alegro de que no se haya roto. Miro a Wolfram, me sorprende y a la vez no que se haya quedado dormido.

Me pregunto qué tan pesado es realmente su sueño y le toco la nariz. No se mueve. Le acaricio el cabello y tampoco se mueve, así que me deslizo un poco más abajo y calculo el ángulo para llegar a besarlo en la boca. Uno, dos besos, gruñe y se mosquea. Pensé que iba a encontrarme con sus ojos severos, ¡pero sigue dormido! Me cansé de acariciar su brazo y molestarlo tocando su cabello y que no pase nada, así que voy a hacer un poco más de zapping hasta que me duerma.

El reloj de la pantalla dice que son las tres y veinte de la mañana, pensé que este día terminaría aún más tarde. Para cuando siento el cansancio necesario salgo sigilosamente de la cama y apago todas las luces de la casa que habían quedado prendidas. La TV del living estaba con la pantalla en blanco llena de estática, el canal de música cortó la transmisión en algún momento.

Todo está normal y en silencio, pero en mi cama hay una persona extra. Vuelvo su lado y me tapo, aprovecho que se ha dado la vuelta hacia abajo para abrazarlo por la espalda y apoyarme en su hombro. No puedo ver su cabello rubio como el sol, pero siento de nuevo ese olor alimonado con un tinte a madera de su colonia.

Realmente me gusta ese perfume.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota de la autora:**  
>  Voy a hacer evidente un guiño referente a las novelas que leen Yuuri y Wolfram que hasta ahora me había guardado. El volumen favorito de ellos se llama el Halcón Escarlata, y el autor al firmarle los libros pone "que la marca nunca te alcance". Ambas cosas son un pequeño homenaje a uno de mis mangas favoritos, Berserk. El halcón se refiere al personaje Griffith y su banda, lo de escarlata es por un ítem especial llamado beherit y también porque el rojo es mi color favorito. En tanto la parte de la marca, se refiere a la marca del sacrificio que se le pone a los condenados a ser ofrendas para los monstruos en la historia.
> 
> Actualización: Ya que Wattpad me deja incorporar imágenes, aquí tienen los planos de la casa de Yuuri para que se den una mejor idea de las distribuciones si son así de curiosos.
> 
>   
>    
> Ahora en 3D


	7. Capítulo 7

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque me dormí como a las cuatro de la mañana a las nueve del domingo estoy despierto y no me puedo volver a dormir. Me olvide de sacarme el reloj de la muñeca y estoy todo marcado, me desmayé tan profundamente que ya es suficiente.

Wolfram sigue dormido, no tengo porque despertarlo, así que decido salir de aquí porque voy a comenzar a dar vueltas, y si me pongo inquieto voy a molestarlo.

Apenas pongo un pie fuera de la cama recuerdo que sigo desnudo, verme así me desconcierta hasta que de un segundo a otro vuelven mis recuerdos. Claro, ayer no me puse los calzoncillos cuando me levanté a apagar las luces de la casa, y luego me dormí. Miro la cama de nuevo, Wolf está mirando para este lado, es raro verlo dormir. Me peino el cabello con los dedos, no estoy nervioso pero me siento un poco extraño porque las cosas han cambiado.

Sacó la muda de ropa deportiva que tengo siempre separada en el ropero sin hacer ruido y me visto. Las dos latas de cerveza aún están aquí sobre la mesilla de luz abiertas y casi llenas, han goteado un pequeño charco debajo de ellas, tengo que tirarlas porque sin gas son horribles. No me remuerde para nada, estaba pensando que han quedado así porque preferimos dejarlas de lado con tal de estar juntos más rápido y me causa gracia.

Me voy para el living. La verdad no quiero dejarlo solo en casa porque temo que si se despierta sea incomodo no verme, pero no hice la compra grande del mes y no tengo absolutamente nada aquí, ni siquiera para cocinar el almuerzo. Supongo que esta vez será comida para dos, así que tampoco puedo andar inventando algo con lo que quedó en la heladera. Decido escribir una nota rápidamente y dejarla en un lugar evidente sobre la mesa baja del living.

Salgo para el konbini, el día es algo fresco así que me alegro de haber tomado una chaqueta ligera de la entrada por las dudas. Empezó la época de frio por la mañana y calor por la tarde, a veces hace mucho calor de un día para otro y luego llueve, espero que se estabilice pronto. Pero este clima me gusta, me estiro un poco y como tengo la sensación de que Wolfram va dormir una hora más de seguro decido correr un par de cuadras en contra y luego ir hacia el 24hs. Los domingos por la mañana si no tengo nada que hacer suelo aprovechar para hacer rutinas largas, hoy tengo energía suficiente para eso, pero no puedo ausentarme demasiado.

Mientras corro pienso. No sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer Wolfram y yo de ahora en más. No aguantamos no cambiar el tipo de relación entre nosotros, pero como todo ha sucedido medio a las apuradas aún no hemos hablado al respecto y no me siento cómodo con la idea de tomar un café mientras desglosamos que clase de relación es esta. La verdad, estoy cómodo con él donde está ahora, justo ahí en casa, pero me preocupa un poco lo demás. También está el trabajo, los amigos en común, y una pequeña lista de etcétera.

La experiencia me enseño que es mejor no andar presentando parejas a tu familia o amigos cercanos hasta un tiempo luego de estar juntos. Hay muchas cosas que zanjar entre los interesados primero como para meter más gente en el medio. Pero esta es una relación poco convencional, Wolf y yo tenemos que aclarar algunos asuntos del cambio de amigos a otra cosa, y además está el detalle de que los dos somos hombres. Todavía hay un montón de cosas sobre eso que no tengo en claro, me siento fuera de mi zona de seguridad.

El hecho de que es Wolfram me hace reír. ¡Encima es extranjero! Solo imaginar que mis abuelos se enteren de que salgo con una mujer que no es japonesa me hace pensar en muchas reacciones, y él es hombre.

Ayer mi vida era normal, hoy siento que de una patada me metieron en el closet, y no tengo tiempo de procesar la idea.

Wolf está aquí bastante solo, no tiene familia cerca, no sé qué pasó con sus antiguos amigos, y se poco de algunos amigos que tiene aquí pero no me ha parecido que hable de ellos como gente tan cercana. Creo que él está mucho más tranquilo para volver su vida un lio y que a nadie le importe.

A pesar de todo eso, estoy muy contento.

Bueno, ya son unos quince minutos de ejercicio, tendrá que ser suficiente aunque me sabe a poco, no tengo el lujo de gastar más tiempo en esto. Me siento más despejado al menos. Llego al konbini bastante rápido y repaso la lista mental de cosas que me convendría tener. Verduras, algo de pescado, chatarra para comer cuando me aburro, ramen —el salvavidas de los solteros—, y algunos ingredientes extras porque estaba pensando que podría preparar algo más consistente para el desayuno. Y también todas esas cosas que compras solo porque las vez en el momento, soy débil, pero quisquilloso con las ofertas.

Cuando llego a casa el ambiente se siente como siempre, no es evidente la presencia de nadie más que yo mismo. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina y espío en mi habitación, sigue durmiendo, no tenía que preocuparme demasiado porque se levantara y se encontrara solo. Tiro la nota a la basura y acomodo todas las cosas, es un poco temprano para pensar en el almuerzo pero tengo hambre y mucha energía, así que separo parte de la compra y busco un par de ingredientes más que tenía guardados.

Me pongo a revolver la masa para hotcakes mientras me paro al lado del pasaplatos así puedo ver la TV desde la cocina. Siempre me gusto este detalle de la casa, por eso alquilé aquí aunque cuando era un estudiante me resultó algo más caro que otros lugares más chicos.

Cuando comencé a vivir en este lugar el complejo estaba casi vacío, ahora las demás casas están todas ocupadas, en total son seis viviendas divididas en tres y tres entre planta baja y el primer piso. Mi vecina de la planta baja contigua es bastante chismosa, pero como mi puerta da directo a la calle no me preocupa, estoy aislado del resto. Ella solo merodea el pasillo contiguo que conecta con todas las demás casas. Soy algo así como el inquilino especial, y la vieja de al lado tiene un _nosequé_ conmigo. No sé qué sospecha, soy un tipo joven viviendo solo, nada más, ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Qué cree, que trafico drogas?

He estado pensando que hacer con mi nuevo compañero. Es obvio que Wolfram va a venir más seguido, y él llama muchísimo la atención. Suspiro. Ya puedo oír la conversación entre las vecinas, conque solo lo vean una vez entrando aquí habrán comentarios. Y creo que no importa si es evidente o no con el tiempo, voy a pasar de ser el inadaptado que hace cosas raras o ilegales a escondidas a ser la nueva loca del barrio. Si no me saluda más cuando la veo parada en la entrada al volver del trabajo, pues gracias, porque siempre que lo hace es sumamente incómodo. Odio las personas que te sonríen y luego cuchichean a tu espalda.

Me estoy preparando mentalmente para lo peor, pero me importa un bledo lo que piensen de mí los vecinos. Siempre fui así desde chico. Mi hermano siempre andaba preocupado por lo que dirán o no de mí, y por como afectaba su propia imagen, y a mí me resbalaba obtener o no buenas notas y destacar como alguien sobresaliente en sociedad.

Oh, mierda. Es la primera vez que pienso en Shouri a la vez que pienso en Wolfram. Se me ha escurrido algo de masa al piso cuando me quede imaginando un posible encuentro.

Mis padres. Lo he contemplado rápidamente y sé que ellos no son un problema, si a mí me importa poco el qué dirán, a ellos menos, especialmente a mi madre. Creo que de tal palo tal astilla, pero en este caso no es entre yo y mi viejo, sino yo y mi vieja.

Ella es la parte terca de mi personalidad, mi viejo es la parte ridícula. Mi hermano es… adoptado supongo. Es broma, es un estirado pero se nota que tiene los mismos genes que todos nosotros corriendo por las venas, a veces es igual de ridículo e idiota que yo y me da miedo cada vez que noto que nos parecemos tanto. No importa lo serio que se quiera hacer ver, se casó con una mujer que lo tiene corto, y eso es sumamente gracioso. Ellos son solo un gran acto, los vi una vez por televisión juntos y me descostille de risa. El señor gobernador y su esposa perfecta. ¡Deberían verlos en las reuniones familiares!

Pero a pesar de que mi hermano es bueno, e idiota, es bastante molesto. Siempre con su blablablá de la educación y el comportamiento correcto, conseguir un buen puesto de trabajo, ser exitoso. Está tan orgulloso de su inteligencia que me echa la culpa a mí de empañar sus logros, porque su hermanito es un cabeza hueca que solo se dedica a sacar musculo. Bien que si no le atiendo las llamadas después va a llorar con mi padres que lo ignoro.

Mis pensamientos divagan bastante con los recuerdos de la relación amor-odio con mi hermano, pero el punto era que… Wolfram. Cierto. Shouri va a tener un ACV si se entera.

Me rio solo, estoy tentado de que lo sepa, muchísimo, porque me gusta joderle la existencia y ver sus reacciones. Pero lo más probable es que sea para problemas, a pesar de que nos llevamos a las patadas obviamente lo quiero porque es mi hermano, y tengo que tener en cuenta que los medios adorarían meter la nariz en algo como eso. Como odio profundamente colgarme de la fama de Shouri jamás cuento quien es mi hermano, de hecho, las únicas personas que están enteradas son Ken y Tetsu, y es solo porque lo conocen de la época de secundaria. Así que Wolfram no tiene idea de que existe un detalle como ese. No creo que vaya a tocar el tema a menos que sea realmente necesario. Suena muy importante, pero es solo un puesto de gobernador de distrito, tampoco es como si fuera el presidente. Ha salido una vez en la TV y un par de veces en el diario, y aunque guarden los recortes en casa como si fuera algo mega genial, tampoco es para tanto.

Me distraigo fácil ya que este tema me importa poco, hay un programa de variedades sumamente tonto en pantalla y me ha terminado causando gracia. Mientras sigo cocinando y el pilón de hotcakes va aumentando de altura miro el reloj de la cocina, son las once.

¿Cuánto más va a dormir este hombre? Me doy la vuelta y me lo encuentro parado en el living mirándome a través del pasaplatos. ¡Estas vivo!

—¡Buenas noches! —le digo burlándome del horario en el que se ha levantado.

Wolfram está medio perdido y se ruboriza. —Buenos días.

Se ha vestido con la ropa de ayer y contrasta conmigo que estoy de entre casa, creo que la simpleza de mi vida cotidiana le da curiosidad y le hace sentir incómodo. Es algo lindo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? Ya casi estoy terminando, pero puedes empezar si quieres.

—Bueno —me dice y sonríe.

El olor de los hotcakes ha invadido la casa, ¿es eso lo que lo ha despertado? Sé que adora este tipo de cosas dulces, tenía ganas de comer algo y es fácil hacerlos, pero no es que siempre cocine tanto. Si le estoy dando la impresión de que se me da bien la cocina se va a sentir engañado luego. ¡Pero mira, puedo darlos vuelta en el aire y todo! Estoy orgulloso de ello.

No escucho ruido y al observar veo que se ha sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina cerca mío, está mirando la televisión en silencio. A veces yo también como aquí porque se puede ver la TV directo y la mesa es alta, pero tengo otra mesa en el comedor más grande. Me parece que dejo media alma en la cama y todavía no la ha recuperado, a veces se pone un poco así en la oficina a la mañana, pero ahora puedo ver es mucho peor cuando apenas se levanta.

Apago el fuego y le alcanzo dos platos a Wolfram mientras busco algún aderezo, todavía hay miel y manteca, justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le pregunto al colocar el plato con los hotcakes en la mesa.

—Sí. —Wolfram no está muy hablador, pero aprovecha que estoy cerca y me sorprende cuando me rodea con los brazos y entierra su cabeza en mi estómago.

Su acto cariñoso es extraño, pero antes sentía que faltaba algo al saludarnos. Quiero ser más afectivo con él, pero no sé qué cosas resulten incomodas o no, pero ahora que estamos así aprovecho y rodeo su cabeza acariciando su cabello un poco. Me gusta que me abrace, su cuerpo está caliente.

—Pareces un ama de casa —me dice cuando se separa un poco y me mira. Esta igual de apuesto, pero me resulta simpática la forma en que tiene los ojos caídos justo ahora.

Su personalidad es la de siempre, pero se le nota un poco tímido como ayer antes de que pasara nada en el bar, o cuando llego a la puerta de casa. De verdad que no es bueno para ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

—¿Lo dices por mi delantal? —Tengo puesto mi delantal de cocina azul, levanto el pie y le muestro—. Estoy en medias, y con esta camiseta holgada. No creo que eso tenga mucho aspecto de ama de casa.

—Te ves lindo. —Su voz y su sonrisa no pegan con sus ojos cansados, Wolf sigue con baja estamina y eso no queda bien con su costumbre de molestarme. Pero también creo que lo dice en serio, así que me ruborizo un poquito.

—Comete tus hotcakes —le digo y le pongo tres en el plato, eso basta para lograr que quite su atención de mí.

Arrimo la silla y me siento a su lado, miro de reojo si le gusta mientras le pongo solo manteca a los míos, los de él chorrean en miel y forman una sopa en el plato. El pote de miel tiene el color de su cabello, o vise versa.

Wolfram me mira y ninguno dice nada, hay silencio pero no es tan horroroso como ayer, creo que la única incomodidad que siento es porque me gustaría saber que siente por mí esta persona. Estoy algo contento por su comportamiento de antes, pero me da miedo sacar el tema. No es como si pudiera preguntar directamente.

Su plato está limpio, le quité los ojos de encima dos minutos y se ha comido los tres, me mira con las manos en su regazo y la expresión de alguien que espera permiso. Ruedo los ojos y le pongo tres más, está contento con eso.

—¿Siempre cocinas? —me pregunta mientras va incrementando su nivel de actividad del día.

—Solo cosas básicas, no se cocinar mucho.

—Pero hiciste estos. Están muy ricos.

—Son muy fáciles de hacer, solo mezclas las masas y listo. —Me giro y tomo la caja que deje en la mesada para mostrarle.

—¿Son de cajita? ¿Esto es instantáneo? —me pregunta al verla. Mira rápido las instrucciones en la parte trasera y me observa con los parpados caídos—. Eres un fraude.

—¿Cómo?

—Pensé que habías hecho toda la masa, no que venía en un paquetito. Me había ilusionado de que hiciste algo especial para mí de desayuno.

—¡Perdón por no saber cocinar!

Estoy bastante ofendido porque me moleste como siempre suele hacer, pero a continuación pasa algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado. Me he inclinado hacia adelante al hacer aspaviento con el tenedor en el aire y Wolfram me toma por la nuca con poca delicadeza y me panta un beso. No es lindo, no es tierno, y no me da tiempo a responder y me deja con la boca en el aire.

—No te enojes, igual me gustan.

No sé qué siento ahora, ¿debería estar enojado o feliz? Sea lo que sea, cortó con mi reacción y me dejó pasmado, y por eso está sonriendo divertido. ¡Solo me tomo desprevenido!

—¿Qué hora es?

—Am… —miro el reloj de la cocina pero su pregunta era retórica, el revisa el suyo de muñeca—. ¿Las doce?

He recordado lo mismo que él. —Está por comenzar —anuncia Wolfram.

Llevamos meses siguiendo esta serie. No es nada impresionante en realidad, es solo una serie de época más, pero es entretenida. Parece que no somos los únicos dos a los que nos gusta porque hoy estrenan la nueva temporada, y con esta van cuatro. Solo vimos repeticiones hasta ahora, es la primera vez que enganchamos un estreno y se dio el caso de que ya no vamos a comentarla los lunes por la mañana, sino que esta vez podemos verla juntos.

—El control está en la mesita del living, ponlo mientras limpio esto.

Limpiar es sinónimo de dejar todo en la bacha de la cocina para lavarlo más tarde, y el resto de las cosas desordenadas sobre la mesada de la cocina, excepto la manteca que la meto rápido en la heladera. Cuando voy para el sillón está empezando el opening. Me siento mirando la tele y subo las piernas al sillón por costumbre como siempre hago, Wolfram me mira y aprovecha la oportunidad que le ofrece esta posición, se me tira encima y me da un par de empujones hasta que se acomoda.

—¿Estas cómodo? —pregunto irónicamente, porque yo no mucho.

—Sí, sí.

—No me digas _sisi_ , ¿qué soy, tu colchón?

—¿Estás incomodo?

—Me diste un tacle como de rugby, así que sí, estoy incómodo.

Wolfram larga una carcajada y me lo quedo mirando, se ve muy contento. Ya lo he escuchado reírse con ganas antes, pero me da un pequeño retorcijón interior en este momento.

—Puedes quedarte, pero déjame acomodarme. —Me he ablandado porque quiero aprovechar para abrazarlo, me gusta el contacto físico, y parece que a él no le disgusta tampoco.

Wolf sube el volumen un poco y espera de rodillas sobre el sillón mientras yo ideo alguna forma de que entren dos personas acostadas aquí. Me decido por encajar mi cuello contra el apoyabrazos y dejar que él use mi cuerpo para apoyarse.

—¡Cuidado! —grito cuando veo que se está por tirar encima mío y llevo una mano a mi entrepierna asustado. Mis ojos están abiertos de par en par y sudo frio. Es un reflejo de toda la vida que él reconoce y se asusta parando en seco.

Relajo la tensión de mi cuerpo aliviado de que me he salvado del golpe en las bolas, solo recordar el dolor es horrible, me da escalofríos en la espina. Parece una estupidez, pero su forma de comportarse tan bruta que me hace preguntarme si es solo conmigo porque soy hombre o es el tipo de novio que siempre termina golpeando a la chica que está con él sin querer.

Yo tampoco tengo el premio del novio del año, una vez le di un codazo en la cara a Asami cuando estaba sentada en las gradas mirando un partido conmigo y terminamos en la guardia del hospital…

Wolfram está recostado entre mis piernas con la cabeza sobre mi pecho y aplasta mi estómago, pero ahora si estoy cómodo. Tengo una pierna flexionada contra el respaldo y logre encajar de lado, lo cual me permite ver la TV en un ángulo perfecto. Coloco un brazo por encima de su hombro y lo agarro por debajo de la axila, la tela de su polera es muy suave y su cabeza está cerca así que restriego la mejilla en su cabello. Ahora que lo tengo cerca no puedo contener las ganas de apretujarlo un poco. Mis ojos están fijos en la pantalla pero siento como se mueve para mirarme y lo veo a los ojos.

—Me cocinas, me mimas. No te esfuerces tanto en conquistarme.

—Cállate Wolfram, quiero ver la serie —le digo y le hago lo que él me hizo antes, empujo su barbilla hacia arriba y le obligo a besarme aunque esta posición es muy incómoda para hacer esto.

Increíblemente, me salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca he podido hacer callar a Wolf cuando me molesta, a menos que él decida parar por su cuenta cuando le doy lastima, pero esto lo ha dejado mudo y sé que no es porque ha querido. Me siento un poco mejor al ver que tengo algo de poder sobre él y no soy el único que se perturba.

Miramos la serie mientras vuelvo a la posición de antes, no me importa lo que dijo, lo sigo apretujando un poco. Es pesado, y su cuerpo demasiado grande, pero gracias a eso me resulta más fácil abrazarlo. Me estoy encariñando mucho con él, pero sé que es normal, es este sentimiento de comenzar una relación y toda la ilusión que conlleva, con el tiempo eso se va acomodando y ya no es tan así que digamos.

En este momento me gusta ver cómo se comporta en su vida cotidiana, nunca he ido a su casa, ni tampoco hemos venido a pasar tiempo aquí hasta ahora, así que su faceta puertas para adentro me es desconocida.

—Me gusta mucho ese personaje —me comenta cuando aparece uno de los samurais secundarios, ya me había dicho cuál era el que más le parecía interesante.

—También me gusta, pero me sigo quedando con el protagonista.

Él no suele verse atraído por los protagonistas, y siempre discutimos sobre su teoría de que normalmente los personajes secundarios son más interesantes. Hay un par de personajes nuevos que parece que van a ser recurrentes, así que pronto vamos a ver para que bando apuntamos cada uno al elegir nuestros favoritos, más o menos puedo adivinar lo que dirá. Wolfram se ríe de forma apagada de algo que le resulta simpático y sostiene mi brazo, levanta la mano y acaricia mi piel con sus dedos hasta llegar casi a mi hombro por adentro de la manga de mi camiseta. La serie ya terminó.

Ya no tengo más mi atención en la pantalla. Él se da un poco la vuelta con suavidad, está cerca de mi rostro y busca mi boca. Me gusta cómo se comporta conmigo, está siendo más delicado que antes porque en esta posición estoy más vulnerable a que me lastime si me aplasta. No me puedo mover estando encajado entre el respaldo y el asiento del sillón, así que tendrá que ser quien decida cómo avanzar, yo apenas puedo rodear su cuello con mis brazos y mantenerlo cerca.

Estoy algo tenso, pero un beso tranquilo me afloja, me gusta cómo se sienten sus labios sobre mi rostro cuando también besa a un costado de mi mandíbula. Luego continua por mi cuello, está usando la boca de forma provocativa, despacio y bastante húmedo. Me estoy comenzando a encender, se incrementa dos o tres grados mi temperatura y me cosquillea el cuerpo, lo aprieto un poco más buscando contacto, estoy comenzando a ponerme sensible en todos lados. Me doy cuenta de que él también está comenzado a excitarse.

Suena un pipipipi que no reconozco, Wolfram levanta la mano y veo que es su reloj dorado.

—Arghh... —Gruñe y entierra su cara en mi cuello, luego se separa de mí un poco pero se queda encima a gatas—. Me tengo que ir.

¿Qué? ¡Noo! Me gustaría lloriquear, pero no quiero ser tan evidente. No es solo porque estábamos comenzando a ponernos cachondos, pensé que se iba a quedar todo el día, o al menos para el almuerzo. Que ya es la hora de hecho.

—¿Ahora?

—Es domingo, tengo práctica a las dos

Lo miro y pienso un poco, está dudando, no se quiere ir. —¿Realmente tienes que ir?

De verdad, de verdad que está dudando, pero no me da la respuesta que quería.

—No, no puedo. No le avisé a Keiji que cancelaba.

Suspiro y me resigno, sé que es demasiado responsable para faltar, y que ellos no tienen la cantidad de personas suficientes para poner un suplente durante esas prácticas. —Keiji era ese tipo de la otra vez, el entrenador, ¿verdad?

Pregunto mientras nos levantamos, recuerdo a esa persona vagamente, pero no estoy seguro de cuál era su nombre.

—Es empleado del gimnasio, pero si, es en quien estás pensando. —me confirma Wolfram. Toma su abrigo y su mochila y no me queda otra opción que acompañarlo ahora mismo hasta la puerta a las apuradas—. Lamento tener que irme tan rápido, pero no puedo ir con esta ropa y si no salgo ahora no hare tiempo a pasar por el departamento antes.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Al final no almorzaste nada.

—Compraré algo por ahí en el camino, y comí bastantes hotcakes así que no es como si fuera con el estómago vacío.

Le abro la puerta y veo como se pone los zapatos y se coloca el bolso al hombro. Creí que se iría rápido, pero antes de salir me llama la atención su gesto al entrecerrar de nuevo la puerta mientras la sostiene con la mano, me empuja más atrás de manera que no se vea nada de afuera y nos besamos. Me sostiene la nuca con la mano y me mira una vez antes de darme un último beso, creo que está decidido a irse pero si pudiera continuar rápido donde nos quedamos no lo dudaría.

—Hasta mañana —me da un último adiós y sale.

Me había olvidado que mañana trabajábamos.

.

.

.

Ha pasado una semana. No, en realidad es solo una semana de días hábiles, hoy es viernes y el domingo pasado fue cuando Wolf estuvo en casa. He estado tratando de no darle vueltas al tema, pero ya no puedo negar que tengo una sensación extraña, nos hemos estado comportando como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada todo este tiempo.

No hemos hablado sobre esto en particular, pero creo que está claro que en el trabajo jamás pasará nada.

Cuando Wolfram y yo nos volvimos muy amigos jamás tuvimos problemas en el trabajo por ser flojos en nuestras relaciones laborales al tener muchísima confianza. Obviamente hubo cambios, se que puedo hablar con él como no puedo hacerlo con nadie más en este lugar, pero no por eso dejamos de respetarnos el uno al otro como profesionales. Yo sé que él es sumamente serio con eso, y me gusta, me alegro que sea así porque yo tengo un punto de vista muy parecido.

Todo eso también aplica a la relación. Sería totalmente incomodo traspapelar detalles íntimos en el trabajo, no solo no se debe hacer, no nos gusta. Y como lo esperaba, no hemos tenido ningún tipo de desliz de ese estilo. De hecho, luego de lo que pasó entre él y yo estamos muchísimo más calmados, ya no tengo esos pequeños problemas de antes de incomodidad o tensión sexual. Y no es necesaria ninguna mirada indiscreta para apaciguar las ansias, simplemente con saber que tenemos algo alcanza.

Pero Wolfram ha estado sumamente ocupado con su curso de diseño, me contó rápidamente sobre unos cuantos trabajos que le han pedido presentar para finalizar las clases y como tiene una revisión pronto ha estado corto de tiempo. Se ausenta durante los ratos libres, o se la pasa en la computadora con eso cada vez que tiene tiempo, así que casi no hablamos. Entiendo que como este curso era para entendidos del tema le cuesta, él no tiene nada que ver con el área de diseño y se ha estado esforzando en leer material extra o prender cosas nuevas con photoshop y esa clase de programas. Me encanaría ayudarlo, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre el tema, para mi es chino básico.

Encontró ayuda con el jefe de departamento de diseñadores, es un tipo joven bastante suelto y está muy dispuesto a mostrarle como se usan las herramientas que necesita, por eso es que se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en otro área del piso cada vez que puede, incluso durante gran parte de los almuerzos.

Me gustaría negar que me siento algo rechazado, pero el sentimiento está presente. Sé que no debo tener este tipo de exigencias tan rápido, e incluso le sigo dando vueltas a toda esta relación porque se me llena la cabeza de dudas de todo tipo, pero no pude evitar sentirlo de este modo. Incluso no ha mencionado ningún plan para salir fuera de la oficina, y durante un día que no tenía curso cuando llame por teléfono para charlar se apresuró en cortar porque necesitaba seguir haciendo algo. Eso me ha dejado un amargo sabor de boca.

Estoy dudando de si pasa algo más, no encuentro las señales necesarias todavía, pero pareciera que hay algo que no encaja. ¿Se ha arrepentido? Se mostró bastante normal y hasta cariñoso a la mañana siguiente de que pasamos por la cama, pero me atacan las preguntas del tipo: ¿Ya no le gusto? ¿Ya no está bien con que seamos dos tipos? ¿No quiere ir más allá de donde llegamos? ¿Ha cambiado de opinión y está mejor con una amistad que con esto?

Luego me reboto las preguntas hacia mí mismo. ¿Quiero yo llegar más lejos? ¿Realmente no me importan todos esos detalles de que seamos dos hombres? No necesito dudar si me gusta, o si me he arrepentido, porque en realidad no. Y respecto a esas otras dudas más relacionadas con una relación homosexual, pues creo que estoy bien con eso. Aunque no sé qué decir, porque hasta que no esté en el momento más extremo del sexo no voy a saber que me pasa con eso, realmente siento las mismas ganas que antes. Creo que en ese sentido ¿estoy estable?

Sentimentalmente me siento más débil, aun no tengo idea de que está pasando del todo. Pero eso es algo normal en mí, me toma tiempo estabilizar mis emociones cuando me pongo en pareja, suelo tener altibajos y esas cosas. Trato de mantenerme centrado, porque no quiero parecer un histérico, pero me es fácil encariñarme con la gente y luego mandarme desastres. No quiero espejar relaciones pasadas en ninguna posterior sino aprender de ellas, así que a pesar de todo esto tengo la cabeza en blanco la mayoría del tiempo, mantenerme así me ayuda mucho.

Cuando Wolfram vuelve a entrar a nuestra oficina dejo lo que revisaba para pasar el rato en la computadora y le prestó atención. Me sigo sintiendo igual cuando lo veo, estoy contento.

—Hey, ¿Cómo está yendo lo de la entrega? —le pregunto y no puedo evitar sonreír, estoy esperando que tenga un rato para hablar un poco.

No parece apurado esta vez, relaja los hombros cuando se sienta y no se pone a mirar nada en la portátil con demasiada atención como hacía antes. Esta vez sí me está mirando y gira en la silla un poco como cuando se aburre en sus ratos libres mientras sonríe, se siente como antes.

—Lo tengo casi listo —su voz me transmite alivio, está tranquilo. Igualmente suspira—. No pensé que se pondría tan difícil. ¿Quieres ver la página terminada?

Su invitación me ilusiona, hasta ahora no he visto mucho de nada de lo que ha hecho. —Claro. —Me acerco a su lado y él pone en pantalla varias imágenes que lucen como capturas de páginas web reales—. ¿Eso lo hiciste tú?

—Sí, era un mockup grande, varias pantallas de cómo se vería si navegaras. Nunca había hecho algo así, de hecho, no sabía que significaba hacer un mockup hasta este momento. ¿No tienes idea que es verdad? —me pregunta y se ríe.

Niego con la cabeza. —No, ni idea. Recuerda que para mí lo de diseño es igual que lo de los códigos, no tengo idea de nada de lo que hacen en esas áreas. Para mí todo se ve bonito, no soy un gran crítico.

—Eres igual para el arte, pero no importa. —Wolfram niega con la cabeza como siempre que hablamos de este tema, él dice que soy un alma triste por no tener esas sensibilidades y se me ríe siempre—. El mockup es justamente esto, parece algo real a escala pero no es el producto final. Es como un ejemplo. Puede ser más simple o muy complejo. A nosotros nos han pedido que hagamos algo perfecto, como si fuera el diseño final listo para pasarlo a código y que funcione online. Algunos de los que son diseñadores profesionales saben hacer incluso eso, yo no puedo procesar tanta información al mismo tiempo. Me ha costado aprender todas las técnicas para resolver esto.

—Pero tú ya sabias usar photoshop, ¿verdad? He visto que siempre lo tuviste instalado.

—Sí, pero no se usa solo eso, hay otros programas que no conocía para nada. Y además, solo lo he usado para algunas cosas simples o las fotografías, tiene demasiadas herramientas para saberlas todas. Solo un principiante con esos programas.

—Bueno, no sé si te sirva mi comentario, pero a mí me gusta cómo te ha quedado. Realmente luce como algo profesional.

—Gracias. —Cuando Wolfram me dice eso con una sonrisa cálida siento que me voy a ruborizar y me contengo.

No estoy siendo amable porque me sienta obligado, realmente me parece muy bueno lo que ha hecho. Ahora que he visto que ha pasado tanto tiempo con esto y me lo ha mostrado con tantas ganas siento un poquito más de confianza.

—Am, no hemos podido hablar mucho en la semana, pero si ahora tienes un poco más de tiempo libre, ¿te gustaría hacer algo el sábado?

He terminado siendo yo el que pregunte. Estuve esperando que él me comentara algo pero nunca ha tocado el tema. Me cruzo de brazos y me mantengo armado, porque siento que soy como un flan en este instante.

—Si —su respuesta me alegra, pero hay algo mas—, de hecho, tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo —su tono de voz ha cambiado, incluso su expresión.

Mi corazón da un vuelco, me doy cuenta tarde de que se me ha caído por completo la sonrisa.

Mierda. No es la primera vez que me apalean con el típico _tenemos que hablar_ , pero esta se lleva el record en tiempo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado, cuatro días? Me gustaría reír, pero el sentimiento es demasiado agridulce. Wolfram se ha dado cuenta de mi cambio de humor y su expresión incómoda me confirma mi temor anterior de que había algo más. Él está por abrir la boca y alguien más entra, ambos miramos para la entrada, es el dragón, el jefe de piso Ryuunaga-san.

—Bielefeld-san me he olvidado que faltan un par de detalles que discutir… —Cuando él me ve cambia de objetivo, parecía venir a hablarle a Wolfram pero me mira a mí. —Ah Shibuya, verlo aquí me recuerda que no he arreglado una reunión con usted todavía. El lunes a la mañana lo haremos a primera hora, si su nuevo compañero puede preferiría que estemos todos presentes.

Me quedo pensando un momento.

—¿Nuevo compañero? ¿Qué nuevo compañero? —Estoy perdido, ¿nos van a agregar a una persona? No, al mirar a Wolfram es obvio lo que pasa. Él se va, entra otro.

—Pensé que Bielefeld le había comentado del cambio. Bueno, supongo que es normal —le resta importancia el viejo, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que has agitado las aguas con esto—, solo hace tres días hablamos y se ha dado la vacante al dia siguiente. Suerte de querer el cambio en el momento preciso, sino hubiera tardado meses.

Si antes me sentía medio triste ahora ya no me queda nada de eso dentro, estoy bastante ofendido. Me mantengo serio y se me dan algunas indicaciones extras, no se me explica mucho pero no lo necesito, mientras el dragón está aquí Wolfram no hace ningún comentario extra. De hecho, ya no quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Ya no quiero tus explicaciones! Ya es demasiado tarde, se te pasó la hora.

No las necesito, si tenía un problema podría haber venido a hablarlo antes. ¿No solo pone distancia sino que directamente se cambia de piso? Ya me lo veo venir, va a ser algo incómodo y luego poco a poco no vamos a hablar más y se acabó todo.

Puedo olvidar por completo lo que ha pasado, aún estoy a tiempo, es un poco extraño y también una especie de baldazo de agua fría para mí, pero ya no me importa tanto eso. También me paso todo lo demás que no quería, creo que realmente la cagamos, parece que no va a durar ni como amigos. Pero supongo que estas cosas pasan.

Cuando Ryuunaga sale Wolfram se va hacia la puerta y gira el cerrojo, lo estoy mirando con los brazos cruzados mientras está de espaldas, pero ya no tengo ganas de verlo a la cara luego. Es totalmente evidente que estoy enojado, no me importa, no estoy exagerando porque él está actuando como si reconociera que ha hecho algo mal y se acerca con un poco de culpa encima.

—Hey, Yuuri. —No quería hablar, pero voy a escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Como lo estoy ignorando él hace algo que no esperaba para nada, su mano me toca en una zona que me resulta incómoda para el trabajo, me sostiene el cuello y la nuca de forma firme y me da un pequeño apretón—. ¿Me puedes mirar por favor?

Como me desconcierta lo miro a los ojos. Nunca antes me había enojado tanto con Wolfram, en todo este tiempo de amistad hemos discutido y hemos llegado a no estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas y peleamos un poco nuestros puntos de vista, pero nunca me he enojado con él de verdad o Wolf conmigo. Estoy muy ofendido, pero si tiene ganas de disculparse puede que me ablande un poco.

La mano sobre mi piel pasa a estar sobre mi traje y me sostiene el hombro, está bastante lejos de mí. Es un poco distante.

—Te conozco, para con lo que sea que empezaste a pensar o vas a terminar armándote cualquier historia.

—No creo que haya nada que malinterpretar aquí, me ha quedado bastante claro que me cambian de compañero de la noche a la mañana y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de avisarme.

Y eso me jode por muchas razones, laboralmente también. Tenía algo bueno aquí, era fácil trabajar con él, confío en Wolfram totalmente y estoy acostumbrado a como funcionamos juntos. Tener que entrenar un tipo de cero para ponerlo al día y ver cómo me llevo con él es solo una cosa más en la que pienso y me molesta.

Aunque soy algo rudo no se enoja. —Sí, tienes razón.

¿Qué? Wolfram nunca le da la razón a nadie tan fácilmente, este es un día muy raro, ¿acaso empezar esta conversación lo pone blandito? Espero que eso haga que diga lo que tiene que decir y listo.

—Me cambie al área de diseño, fue algo rápido y que decidí a las apuradas, como dijo Ryuunaga se me dio la oportunidad justa en otro piso al día siguiente de que le plantee la idea, y antes de que me diera cuenta había arreglado todo porque consiguió mi reemplazo. No esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

Si, si, lo que sea. No quiero la explicación larga sinceramente. Mi línea de pensamientos es irritable pero no cambio mucho mi expresión por fuera, él sigue hablando.

—Me olvide de avisarte, y eso fue un gran error, aunque estuviera con la cabeza en otro lado con lo de las entregas —Wolf me ha soltado y le cuesta sacar las palabras mientras gesticula un poco con la mano. A este tipo no se le cae una disculpa ni de madura—. Lo siento.

Bueno, ok, eso está bien. Me afloja un poco que lo haya largado, pero ha arrastrado las palabras y su disculpa es bastante mierdosa. Al menos lo ha hecho, le voy a dar el premio consuelo por intentar. Gracias, siga participando.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste de área Wolfram? —le pregunto directamente—. No soy estúpido, ya estamos grandes para esto, puedo ver que hay algo más.

Él solo me mira serio, pero luego quiebra su actitud y me da la espalda a medias, está pensando en algo frotándose el cabello con la mano en la cadera. Lo que sea que tiene que decir le cuesta, pero de otra manera diferente que antes, ya no frunce el ceño para escupir palabras sino que se cohíbe.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que no me gusta mezclar las relaciones y el trabajo?

Se me ablandan todas las facciones de golpe por la forma en que lo dice, estoy sorprendido. Oye, oye, ¡me estas cambiando el tema completamente!

—Pensé que era mejor comenzar a buscar otro puesto aprovechando que me he interesado en otra cosa, no esperaba que se me diera tan rápido y no tendría tiempo de que habláramos primero.

Oh, hombre. ¿Nos estás tomando enserio? Mierda, mierda. Shibuya Yuuri no cambies de actitudes tan rápido, recuerda que estabas enojado hace veinte segundos. Ruedo los ojos por la sala, estoy un poquito nervioso, no sé qué decirle realmente. ¿Gracias por tomarme enserio, pensé que te importaba una mierda?

—¿Eres estúpido? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes entonces?

—Ya te dije que me olvidé.

—¿Quién se olvida de algo tan importante? Eso es irresponsable.

—De verdad que estás enojado, ¿no? Nunca te vi enojado antes.

Ya no estoy tan enojado. Tengo humor como para un test.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Hoy a la noche.

Wolfram se queda callado y me mira, no sé qué leer de su expresión. —¿No pierdes tiempo, verdad?

Se ríe de forma picara entornando los ojos y yo ruedo los míos. Bueno, si estaba pensando en algo como una reconciliación subida de tono. Él va hacia la puerta y quita el cerrojo, cuando vuelve a sentarse uso otra táctica.

—Te hare de cenar.

—No necesitas intentar comprarme con comida —sonríe divertido—. No puedo hoy, mañana tengo práctica, esta vez lo han cambiado para el sábado. Pero puedo ir después de eso.

Debería estar aún algo enojado y todo, pero ya lo he invitado e incluso ofrecido comida, así que me alegro un poco más evidentemente y doy el brazo a torcer. No voy a mentir, me siento feliz de haberme equivocado en todo, me gusta mucho Wolfram y me hubiera dolido que se alejara.

—Te puedes bañar en casa si quieres, no es problema que vengas del juego.

—Hay duchas en el gimnasio. Pero está bien, creo que es más cómodo de ese modo.

No hablamos nunca más del tema durante lo que resta del día en la oficina, a la noche tampoco llamo por teléfono. Se ha sentido un poco distante de mi parte, y pensé que tal vez debería, pero tendremos todo el sábado para eso.

.

.

.

Al final Wolfram ha llegado más tarde de lo que calculaba, se ha pasado todo el día fuera entre la práctica y salir con sus compañeros. Así que cuando me ha avisado por teléfono que había empezado tarde y demoraría me arrepentí de no haberle dicho de hacer algo por la mañana, encontrarnos en algún lado un rato al menos. También me sentí un poco mejor al recibir ese llamado, había comenzado a dudar si vendría, aún estoy un poco ansioso por lo que paso ayer, me he quedado con un sentimiento de inquietud pero estoy tranquilo a la vez.

Wolfram llega a casa vistiendo aun la ropa del gimnasio y un bolso deportivo más grande de lo normal.

—¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?

—Muy dura —me dice como si realmente adorara eso, parece que ha drenado sus energías y está contento. Mientras él me conversa y se quita el calzado en la entrada me llevo el bolso adentro—. Me tuve que dar una ducha rápida al salir porque transpiramos demasiado.

—¿No habían salido luego de jugar? ¿A dónde fueron?

—Sí, salimos un rato. Fuimos a comer algo aunque era tarde, comida rápida. Armamos jaleo en un local cerca del gimnasio en el centro, la gente estaba mirando.

La voz de Wolfram se acerca y al darme vuelta ya está en el living, tiene las medias en las manos y está descalzo, no ha tomado las pantuflas de la entrada, me he olvidado de decirle que tengo varias para los invitados.

—Un montón de tipos grandes sudados deben de llamar bastante la atención —me mofo.

—Ya te dije que nos duchamos.

—Cierto. ¿Vas a querer bañarte o ya no? El agua está prácticamente lista.

Creo que él iba a decir que no era necesario, pero se mira la ropa y ya que le he dicho que está listo el baño acepta. —Había preparado esta muda de ropa limpia pensando que me cambiaria aquí, pero me la puse a las apuradas, supongo que bañarme bien es necesario.

Lo veo tomar el bolso del sillón donde lo he dejado y cuando se levanta me encuentra enfrentándole, bien cerca.

Uno de los dos tenía que romper con la distancia, y yo he dado el paso al frente. Le pongo una mano en el cuello y me acerco, de verdad quería besarlo. La mano que tiene libre me aplasta el hombro pero se mantiene un poco lejos, no me importa si está o no transpirado, paso mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y aprieto su espalda. Mi mente me vuelve a recordar que es demasiado grande y sonrió cortando un poco el beso, él no sabe lo que me causa gracia pero también se ríe de la misma manera y me rodea el cuello con su mano libre. Creo que solo está contento de que estemos así.

Ha sido raro para mí saludarlo en la puerta, no nos hemos acercado ni un poco de esta manera, pero ahora se siente bien. No es un beso a modo de saludo, es un beso más ansioso, ha venido a pasar el día aquí pero estando solos en mi casa es obvio que tenemos ganas de muchas cosas. Recuerdo que se iba a bañar, podemos esperar hasta luego de eso, me alejo de él. La próxima vez tal vez deberíamos besarnos cuando entre, sería un recibimiento más acorde a las circunstancias.

—El baño es por aquí —canturreo y lo llevo a mi habitación.

La puerta del baño está apenas entras a la derecha, lo primero que se ve es un pasillito pequeño que he utilizado como lavadero, la máquina de lavar la ropa es lo primero que te recibe, además de eso está el cesto de la ropa sucia y un mueble. A la izquierda está la puerta corrediza que da a la habitación más grande donde está el ofuro y los artículos de baño. No se cómo será en su casa, pero aquí el lugar destinado para bañarse y el baño con el inodoro están en habitaciones separadas, es impensable para los japoneses tener todo en el mismo sitio. Este lugar solo está destinado al aseo.

—Deje la tina llena, y la he puesto a calentar así que cuando quieras entrar corres la tapa y listo. —Se lo explico mientras levanto la tapa corrediza para que vea como es el movimiento—. Shampoo, jabón, y creo que hay algo de crema de enjuague, no sé. Ese shampo es dos en uno. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No. Tu baño es muy grande.

—¿Cómo es tu baño? —No puedo con la curiosidad—. En occidente está todo junto ¿verdad?

—¿Mi baño aquí o en Alemania? —me pregunta mientras deja el bolso en el pasillo y yo salgo—. El de aquí es lo mismo, está separado, pero es mucho más pequeño aunque tengo una tina como esa con el calentador y todo. En casa es una ducha y está todo junto.

Asiento y creo que ya es tiempo de dejarlo un rato solo, le cierro la puerta y cuando paso por el living prendo la TV. Ya decidí que iba a cocinar hoy, así que me tomo un rato para acomodar las cosas que voy a usar. Son casi las ocho, se ha hecho bastante tarde de golpe, como ha venido igual aunque es de noche y traído algunas cosas es obvio que va a quedarse. Me gusta la idea, estoy tranquilo de saber que tenemos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos.

Wolfram y yo estamos en una fase extraña ahora. Nos conocemos demasiado bien, y también se siente como si no nos conociéramos nada. Es como volver al momento en que empezamos a acercarnos más como amigos, no estoy actuando más que amigable y resuelto, pero tengo dudas sobre qué hacer o que decir en algunos momentos. Me pregunto si él se siente igual, porque también actúa como si nada. Tenemos la suficiente confianza para estar tranquilos pero la forma en que me mira se parece a la que yo lo miró, estamos algo perdidos, es bastante gracioso.

A veces es como si nos pasáramos la pelota con la mirada durante un segundo crucial. Tú has algo, ahora tú, no, tú, y así. Pero se siente bien, no es incómodo realmente.

Los momentos de silencios ya no existen, me he sacado la duda entre lo que va de la semana y hoy. Creo que hoy es el día más diferente de todos, aquí solos nadie nos molestará y esa privacidad cambia un poquito las cosas.

Entre que hago tiempo pasan unos quince o veinte minutos y calculo que ha de haber terminado de asearse, así que me levanto del sillón y voy para la puerta del baño. Antes de entrar al pasillito se abre la puerta, me he sobresaltado de la sorpresa, Wolfram tiene solo una toalla alrededor de la cadera y se me van los ojos por un momento.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, justo estaba por llamarte. ¿Se puede bajar el calor del agua?

—¿El del ofuro?

—¿Ofuro se llama? —el hace una mueca como si sintiera alguna clase de alivio—. Si eso, la bañadera, está muy caliente. Siempre quise saber si tenía nombre, me has quitado la duda.

—Está en 40° —le digo, es la temperatura normal de siempre.

Entro al baño con la primera idea que tenía, no vine a cambiar nada de lo que me ha pedido. Cuando me saco la camiseta me mira y no me detengo, ¡fuera pantalones! Estando de espaldas me quito el resto y me ato una toalla a la cintura. A pesar de que me mira extrañado decide continuar conversando normalmente aunque estamos medio desnudos.

—¡¿40?! ¡Por eso me estoy calcinando!

—¿No te gusta el agua caliente?

—En casa logré dejarlo en 37. Pero con este no puedo, es diferente, le he echado agua fría pero no alcanza.

—Eso no va a servir, el calentador la mantiene a la temperatura programada y aunque lo enfriaras va a volver a lo normal. —Entro al baño, lleno un cubo con agua de la bañera y me siento en el taburete. Solo me enjuago rápido mientras Wolfram me mira—. ¿Entonces no vas a entrar?

—¿Tú vas a entrar en ese agua hirviendo?

—Por supuesto —me rio—, estoy acostumbrado.

El agua caliente me gusta, toda la vida la he usado así y es sumamente relajante. Lo observo quedarse afuera mirándome con detenimiento mientras me meto en el agua y me acomodo sobre el borde con mis brazos cruzados. Lo miro con tranquilidad y el comienza a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado mientras observa más el agua que a mí.

—¿No le puedes bajar?

—No le puedes quitar su agua caliente a un japonés Wolfram.

Wolfram refunfuña audiblemente, además de eso se le nota en la cara que no está contento. Luego de un rato de dudar se acerca y la toca, no le gusta y me causa gracia, me mira con el ceño fruncido aunque ya no me pregunta si voy a cambiarlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Mete una pierna hasta la rodilla sosteniéndose del borde y la saca tras un momento de aguantarse, por su cara me doy cuenta de que en realidad parece que si le quema.

—¿Tienes problemas de presión o algo?

—No, para nada.

No estoy seguro de que tanto es verdad, por las mañanas a mí me parece que si suele tener presión baja. Decido salir y tomar el servicio completo, esta vez voy a lavarme a fondo, cuando me siento de nuevo en el taburete y busco la esponja y el jabón Wolf me cuestiona.

—¿Por qué sales de nuevo?

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Puedes salir y entrar cuantas veces quieras. No iba a bañarme, pero ya que estoy aquí y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo voy a hacerlo.

Me tomo un rato en silencio aunque él esté aquí conmigo, para mi es normal porque estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. Lo miro de reojo en un momento y veo que se ha parado dentro del agua de brazos cruzados, tiene el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —le pregunto riéndome, es muy raro.

—Quiero entrar —me responde.

Ah, ya te has puesto caprichoso, quiere entrar igual aunque no le gusta, es más fuerte que él porque yo sí puedo hacerlo. Lo dejo que haga lo que quiera, aún tengo que lavarme el cabello, mientras hago esto me hace otra pregunta que me recuerda que él desconoce muchas cosas.

—¿Vas a los baños públicos?

—Sí, voy a veces. ¿Has ido alguna vez? —la idea de verlo en uno de esos lugares es extraña, no encaja mucho en mi mente.

—Una vez, solo por curiosidad.

—¿De verdad? Pero si no puedes entrar al agua, en todos lados es así de caliente.

—Había una que estaba más templada. Creo que ahora me doy cuenta porque no la usaba casi nadie.

—Ah sí, por eso te pregunte si tenías problemas de presión o algo, es lo único por lo cual el agua no está tan caliente. A mí me gusta bien caliente, nunca he tenido problemas con esta temperatura, mi padre y mi hermano también lo adoran, pero no es raro que alguien se desmaye. Ken no aguanta mucho, es más débil y siempre sale antes.

Wolfram aún está parado en la tina pero ya no sufre tanto. —¿Vas a entrar de nuevo? —me pregunta cuando luego de enjuagarme voy para ahí otra vez.

—Claro. Es normal asearse un poco, entrar, salir a bañarse, volver a entrar un rato.

—¿Hay una etiqueta para el baño?

Me rio, mi cuerpo ya está sumergido y me siento con las piernas retraídas para dejarle lugar, Wolfram intenta pero aun no soporta meterse más en el agua. Lo veo hacer muecas mientras va poco a poco.

—Se podría decir que sí, hay cosas que son mala educación, como escurrir la toalla en el agua, o sumergir la cabeza. Los baños no son piscinas donde jugar.

—Los japoneses son muy silenciosos, lo he notado.

—Vas a los baños a relajarte, estar gritando o charlando muy fuerte es molesto para otros, así como me molesta cuando otra gente maleducada lo hace.

Lo ha logrado, mi ofuro no es tan grande pero estamos enfrentados sentados a cada lado, el agua cae una vez más por el borde y hace ruido como de una cascada. Es gracioso verlo desde aquí, para que entremos ambos tiene que mantener sus piernas encogidas como yo, ha apoyado los brazos en una de sus rodillas y el rostro en sus manos. Parece la pose de El Pensador o algo parecido.

—Oye —le digo luego de un largo rato, estoy algo más preocupado—, tu piel se ha puesto roja.

Todo lo que ha tocado el agua ha cambiado de color, él se mira y descubre que es verdad, como su piel es blanca es más notorio.

—Te estas cocinando…

—Sabes que, tienes razón, si me sigo haciendo el duro me sacarán en camilla. Voy a salir de aquí y cambiarme. —Cuando se levanta se le escurre el agua de golpe y lo veo marearse, le sostengo el brazo y se recompone enseguida.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, creo… —él no está seguro pero lo veo lucido—. Me lo voy a tomar con calma.

Me convence y sale despacio, su espalda tiene unas manchas rojizas en la piel por la sangre acumulada. ¿Es el tipo de persona que al sol en la playa queda como un camarón en quince minutos? Wolfram no suele ser tan delicado, nunca ha demostrado que necesita consideraciones especiales para nada, ni tampoco le gusta. La prueba es que al final se ha metido a esta agua tan caliente aunque le costara.

Me tomo diez minutos más a solas y salgo, estoy un poco preocupado. Cuando voy para el living veo sus pies en el borde del sillón, esta tirado aquí boca abajo. En este momento siento como si viera un animal salvaje domesticado, está completamente relajado aunque no duerme, paso mi mano por su espalda y no se mueve. Tiene una toalla chica en la cabeza atada como turbante, no sé cómo lo ha hecho, yo no tengo esa costumbre de cuidar mi cabello.

—¿Todavía estas mareado?

—No, pero me siento como una seda.

Me rio un poco y me siento en la alfombra de piernas cruzadas para quedar a su altura. —Lo ves, es relajante.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Además hoy he entrenado bastante.

—Se cómo se siente, cuando vuelvo de las rutinas pesadas me suelo dar un largo baño. A veces salgo de la tina un rato y me siento en el borde, cuando te baja la temperatura te puedes volver a meter, pero tampoco es bueno pasar demasiado tiempo dentro.

—Mmmh —no tiene una respuesta para mis comentarios, me escucha pero ha cerrado los ojos y me deja acariciarlo.

¿Eres un lobo, o un perro? Siento que he adoptado a este hombre de alguna manera, es algo que nunca he pensado en detenimiento pero siendo que lo apadrino en todo lo referente a este país y la cultura me siento como una especie de protector. Él solo abre un ojo y me mira, estoy siendo algo cariñoso pero lo observo con normalidad mientras descanso, yo también estoy muy relajado después de salir del agua.

—¿Tienes mascotas? —le pregunto, mi línea de pensamientos me ha llevado a sacar un tema de conversación interesante.

—No, no tengo. Creo que es mejor de hecho, porque si no la dejaría sola cuando salgo. Por ejemplo, hoy he venido aquí y sería preocupante no saber qué hacer con un perro o un gato.

—Si tuvieras podrías traerlo, no tengo problemas con los animales, me gustan mucho. Además, un fin de semana no es tanto, el problema son las vacaciones mas largas.

—He pensado en tener una mascota, pero me he arrepentido, no voy a comprar un animal. Supongo que si realmente encuentro uno en situación de necesidad no podría dejarlo, pero no sé si me lo quedaría.

Me rio con fuerza. —¡Es arriesgado decir eso! Lo levantas de la calle porque te da pena, lo tienes unos días, te obligas a no ponerle nombre para no encariñarte, y a los dos meses le estas dejando una camiseta vieja tuya para el invierno y duerme en tu cama. Si, ya conozco ese " _solo por un tiempo hasta que consiga casa"_.

Él se ríe y voltea un poco en el sillón. —¿Tuviste muchas mascotas?

—Dos perros en casa de mis padres, y el que viste cuando me conociste. Después de cuidar a P yo solo por once años creo que pasé la prueba de responsabilidad, puedo cuidar un ser vivo. No es lo mismo que cuando era chico, siempre prometes que lo vas sacar a pasear y todo eso, pero termina siendo tu madre la que le da de comer todos los días y limpia sus desastres, así que el perro la reconoce más a ella como dueña que a ti aunque eres su dueño real.

Conversamos mientras me quedo sentado aquí con las manos sobre mis piernas, es cómodo aunque yo esté en el piso y Wolfram tenga todo el sillón para el solo.

—Creo que lo entiendo, nunca tuve un animal al que cuidar yo solo, pero imagino la diferencia de responsabilidades. Me hubiera gustado tener un gato, pero no tengo idea de cómo tratarlos, solo me gustan pero no he tenido.

—¿Has tenido perros?

—Algunos, nunca fui de encargarme demasiado de ellos pero mi hermano mayor adora los animales. No solo le gustan, es de dedicarse a rescatarlos, le gustan los animales pequeños y tiernos. Habían un par de perros en casa que eran nuestros, y le he ayudado con crías de gatos o cachorros, pero esos siempre los terminaba dando en adopción. Se podría decir que se algo de cómo se debe cuidarlos, pero no presté tanta atención como podría haber hecho, si ahora tuviera que encargarme de uno pequeño tendría varias dudas.

—Nunca tuve gatos, aunque son lindos no sé nada sobre sus personalidades, soy un hombre de perros. Estoy acostumbrado a tratarlos y me gustan mucho. En casa de mis padres ha quedado P y otro perro algo más joven que era de ellos, nuestra familia siempre acostumbro tener perros. Mi hermano tiene uno también.

—Tu casa es grande, puede tener animales sin problemas. Mi departamento es demasiado pequeño, por eso pensé en un gato, son más fáciles detener encerrados y que se acostumbren. Vivo en un quinto piso, pero el edificio permite mascotas, así que no habría problemas.

—Pero decidiste que no —aseguro, a pesar de como habla se nota que no quiere tener un mascota en ese momento—. Yo he decidido que no tendré otro perro por el momento. Lo mejor para P era mudarse donde pudieran cuidarlo todo el tiempo, y gracias a eso me remuerde un poco más adoptar un animal para dejarlo aquí solo siempre que trabajo o salgo.

—¿Por qué condenarlo a estar solo porque tú te sientes solo, verdad? —Wolfram pone los brazos tras su cabeza y cruza las piernas, reflexiona un poco tras sus palabras.

—Tal cual.

Me tienta acercarme, está bastante expuesto en esa posición, me inclino más cerca y se reacomoda enseguida para recibirme con los brazos abiertos abrazándome por el torso. Le quito la toalla que cubre su cabello y no le importa.

Cuando voy a besarlo con los labios él se acerca con la boca entreabierta, se echa para atrás a centímetros de mi observándome de forma que me incita a un juego. No aceptará otra cosa que no sea mi lengua, solo el hecho de cómo observa mi boca hacia abajo con los ojos entrecerrados y esa mueca envía un rayo a través de mi columna.

Eres jodidamente sexy, ¿he? Esto me recuerda a su mirada en el bar, me ha quedado grabada en la mente, ahora si soy el objeto de su deseo y no se puede explicar lo que hace eso con mi ego. No sé lo que ve en mi este hombre en mí, pero gustarle me agrada mucho.

Parto una sonrisa divertida y abro la boca un poco, solo sintiendo su lengua entre mis labios y dentro de mi boca me enciendo un poco, lo está haciendo lentamente a propósito para provocarme. Saber usar la lengua de este modo puede ser sumamente erótico, demasiado suave y húmedo. No estamos haciendo nada con las manos, Wolfram me mira y me doy cuenta que se divierte, sabe muy bien que me gusta.

Exhalo el aire que contuve por la nariz y lo agarró del cuello, nos besamos con ganas, ya no es un juego lento y seductor sino una pelea por apaciguar las ansias de esa provocación anterior. Nos va muy bien en esto, somos compatibles con las cosas que hacemos, besa bien y yo puedo defenderme de una forma agradable. Cortamos el beso con un par de choques rápidos de labios y Wolf me acaricia el cuello y me atrae para un último contacto apretándonos con fuerza. Me gusta como huele y lo fresco que se siente, además de que sus movimientos son seguros y sus manos siempre que me tocan me sostienen con firmeza.

—¿Quieres que prepare la cena? Son como las nueve, o tal vez mas tarde, no se cuánto tardamos en el baño.

—Tu casa, tus reglas, no sé a qué hora comes normalmente.

—No tengo horarios. ¿Te parece temprano? ¿O quieres salir y conseguir algo fuera, ir a beber algo?

Wolfram niega con la cabeza. —Me gusta aquí, y ya me has prometido tu comida, ahora quiero probarla.

—No es nada espectacular, no quiero quejas luego, estás advertido —le digo mientras palmeo mis rodillas y me levanto.

Voy para la cocina y él me hace una pregunta.

—¿Tienes un secador de cabello?

—No, no tengo. No uso. ¿Necesitabas uno?

—No realmente, no importa. En casa tengo uno, pero solo lo compré porque es más rápido secarme el cabello con eso antes de ir a dormir.

Me rio de forma apagada. —Te cuidas mucho, yo apenas recuerdo ponerme crema.

—Tú tienes el cabello lacio natural, no tienes idea lo que es tenerlo enrulado, no quieres ver lo que pasa a la mañana siguiente si no me lo he secado. —No puedo opinar mucho sobre eso, ¡pero ahora quiero ver lo que pasa!

Me pongo mi delantal mientras Wolfram se queda apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la entrada de la cocina, no tengo puerta aquí, esta solo dividida del living por esa pared del pasaplatos. Él me observa sin poder aguantar su sonrisa, encuentra divertido que use este delantal. Nunca me he preocupado mucho por mi apariencia estando solo.

—¿Me veo ridículo con esto? —le pregunto sin poder aguatar y hago un gesto apuntándome de arriba abajo. Estoy comenzando a sentirme algo avergonzado y ridículo, pero medio me estoy riendo.

Wolfram se lleva un puño a la boca para taparse los dientes y se recuesta más contra esa pared encajando la espalda en la entradita. —Te ves tierno.

—¡¿Tierno?! ¡No quiero ser tierno!

—Pero lo eres, siempre me pareciste un poco tonto pero eso te hace tierno. El delantal solo es un complemento.

—¿Tonto…? —Él no me está halagando, frunzo el ceño—. ¡Me estabas tomando el pelo!

Ya que se ríe de esa forma, si, ¡me estaba tomando el pelo!

Me doy la vuelta y no pienso sacarme el delantal, voy a buscar las cosas y ponerme a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Tiro las verduras en la bacha volteando la bolsa de la compra sin cuidado y mascullo un poco, me he quedado enojado con eso de tierno y tonto. Me sorprendo cuando siento la voz de Wolfram repentinamente cerca, junto detrás de mi cabeza.

—No te ofendas —me dice en un tono divertido—, ya te ofendiste bastante ayer conmigo.

Ahora que se le ha pasado la flojera por el baño relajante ha vuelto a ser igual de inquieto que siempre. Me abraza por la espalda y me pega todo su cuerpo, me apretuja y me besa el cuello, empuja con las caderas evidentemente a propósito apoyándome todas las partes más importantes de un hombre. Conozco esa costumbre, no hay mejor forma de decirle _hola_ a alguien que te gusta que con ese movimiento. Me derrito un poco al sentir la suavidad de un par de besos en la parte trasera de mi nuca sobre mi piel, es jodidamente provocativo.

—Oye —le digo—, estaba cocinando.

—¿Va a tomar mucho tiempo? —me pregunta con unas segundas intenciones demasiado evidentes.

—En realidad no mucho, es algo rápido. —Cuando miro de reojo encuentro su mirada, está dudando y apoya la barbilla sobre mi hombro.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Arroz frito.

—Nunca probé eso.

Wolf afloja sus brazos y termina por dejarme, es un poco decepcionante, pero creo que es mejor comer y luego tener todo el tiempo libre para lo demás. Realmente va a ser rápido, mientras yo me muevo por la cocina él se trae el control remoto y se sienta en la mesita, es igual que el domingo pasado cuando desayunamos pero sé que está vez no se irá a las apuradas.

Cuando termino de preparar las verduras picadas la vaporera de arroz marca que está listo y uso la olla de cocina que más me gusta, un wok. Es fácil, es rápido.

—¿Que es esa máquina?

—¿La arrocera?

—¿Una arrocera? ¿Solo para eso sirve?

Me rio, sigo de espaldas y él está sentado detrás mío espiando lo que hago. —Sí, solo para eso. Una vez me dijeron que el arroz para nosotros es lo que el pan para los occidentales, tal vez te sirva de comparación.

Hay un pequeño silencio y luego el me hace un comentario al aire. —Me gusta que sepas cocinar. Yo no cocino.

—¿No cocinas? —Pregunto asombrado y me doy la vuelta, está en la silla sentado al revés observándome—. ¿Y cómo haces? ¿No vivías solo, que comes?

—Lo que puedo, algo fácil, no hago nada elaborado.

—Bueno, yo tampoco, esto no es tan elaborado. No puedo hacer una cena gourmet si me la pides, tampoco se cocinar tanto. Pero sobrevivo, tuve que aprender lo básico para no morir de hambre. Es como lavar la ropa, es algo que tuve que aprender aunque cometí muchos errores con la maquina al principio.

—No lavo, lo llevo a la tienda.

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro. —¡No haces nada!

Él se ríe y aprieta la boca contra un puño de nuevo, es como un niño grande, incluso en lo irresponsable.

—No lavo porque no tengo lavadora en casa, pensé en comprar una pero no sé dónde ponerla. Tengo un balcón muy pequeño, pero no quise poner ahí un tender, casi no lo uso. Ya te lo dije, mi departamento es muy chico.

—¿Enserio es tan pequeño?

—Aham.

¡Ahora quiero verlo! Intento imaginarlo pero no puedo, ¿qué tan chico es eso? Ha dicho que mi casa es grande, y lo es como para una persona, pero solo tengo una habitación, la cocina-comedor y los baños, el patiecito es solo un gran rectángulo de pasto viejo. No hay mucho más que eso, pero supongo que un departamento en un quinto piso no es como este lugar.

Luego de que tiré todo el revoltijo aquí en el wok le doy varias vueltas, le echo salsa y en unos minutos ya está listo. Sirvo dos platos y me siento a la mesa con él. Nos hemos quedado aquí en la cocina otra vez, no es raro, no uso la mesa de mi comedor casi para nada.

—Entonces, no cocinas, no lavas, eres peor que yo. —Estoy muchísimo más dispuesto a indagar en aspectos de su vida privada que no he tocado tanto antes, aunque siempre he sentido curiosidad.

Wolfram solo se ríe de forma apagada y prueba la comida, el plato es abundante, sé que una doble ración como la mía está bien para él. —Está muy bueno. Pero, ¿por qué me hiciste comida china? ¿No se supone que un anfitrión japonés haría comida japonesa?

—Oye, oye, no me vayas a decir el clásico _"son todos iguales"_ porque voy a ofenderme.

—Yo no dije nada —me dice sinceramente, pero se está divirtiendo un poco con mi reacción anticipada. Su momento de gracia se ve interrumpido por su atención hacia la comida, él come y sonríe levemente con los labios. Me hace sentir bien, aunque no he hecho mucho lo disfruta—. Es solo que me recuerda mucho al chow fan, no me estoy mofando.

—Bueno, tal vez si es parecido —acepto mirando mi plato, no lo había pensado antes—. La próxima vez te haré un omuraisu, eso sí es bien japonés. No sé si lo has visto, el omelette relleno de arroz, el relleno es similar a esto.

—No creo, no se cual es.

—Mmmh, estoy seguro de que debes saber, es muy popular. Si solo lo has visto pero no lo comiste tal vez pensabas que era otra cosa, parece una empanadilla gigante amarilla y le dibujan cosas encima con ketchup.

—Ahhh, ¿la cosa esa es un omelette? ¿En serio?

—Sabía que lo conocías, no puedes llevar como dos años aquí sin haber visto los platillos más clásicos. Está decidido, ese será el menú de la próxima comida.

Wolfram me observa y parte una media sonrisa. —Aunque niegues que no sabes cocinar parece que te gusta, puedes hacer mi almuerzo si quieres, no me voy a quejar. Incluso podría ahorrar algo de dinero.

—Sabes, recién ahora caigo en cuenta que jamás te he visto llevar una sola comida casera al trabajo.

—Es porque me parece de locos levantarme a la madrugada para cocinar, el olor a comida me revuelve el estómago si es demasiado temprano. Normalmente cuando hago la cena es algo fácil y si me sobra lo dejo en casa para la próxima noche, no para llevarlo a la oficina.

—Entonces si haces la cena, ¡si cocinas!

Wolfram rueda los ojos y hace una mueca de disgusto. —No es la gran cosa, fideos, sopa, meter pescado en el horno. No cocino, hago lo que es fácil, y normalmente son cosas que invento o que recuerdo de casa. A veces es un asco, últimamente mientras trabajaba en la presentación me olvidaba y quemaba todo.

Se me ilumina la mente. —Quiero comida extrajera —pido sin contenerme—, ¡comida Alemana! Salchichas, esas estaban buenas.

—No —niega Wolfram secamente, no está interesado en cocinar para mí, ha matado mis ilusiones—. ¿Tienes algo de beber? Perdona que no haya comprado nada en el camino para traer.

—Ah, lo siento, me olvide de eso. No necesitabas traer nada. ¿Cerveza o agua? No he comprado otra cosa.

—Cerveza.

Lo único que tengo es lo que ha quedado del pack que compré la semana pasada, le paso una lata y decido tomar una también, han venido justo a cuento porque no vamos a salir así que podemos beber un poco en casa.

Terminamos el plato en silencio, la TV sigue haciendo ruido de fondo y ha quedado en un canal de películas, no tenemos idea de que está pasando pero igual nos quedamos mirando.

Me distraigo un poco observando de vez en cuando a Wolfram, es un tipo bastante normal en un ambiente de entre casa, aún tiene su pantalón de jogging rojo oscuro con rayas blancas y una camiseta deportiva holgada de mangas cortas. Incluso con esa ropa simple se ve bien, le queda perfecto aunque no es la típica moda cuidada que usa a veces.

Él me descubre observándolo y me mira con esos ojos verdes a los que me he acostumbrado, pero cuando me sonríeme me revuelvo por dentro y me siento tragado por las aguas claras del fondo de un lago. Estamos pasando un buen rato, así que para distraerme me levanto y me llevo los platos al fregadero. Estoy luchando por controlarme un poco cuando otra vez siento sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y al darme la vuelta lo tengo pegado a mi cuerpo enfrentándome. ¡¿Cuándo se ha levantado?! Puede ser muy sigiloso cuando quiere. Si me quedaba algo de control, pues se me ha ido a la mierda.

No necesita acercarse para besarme porque lo tomo de la nuca y le planto un beso, la forma en que aprieta todo su cuerpo contra mí y me empuja contra la mesada de la cocina me pone.

Nos bañamos, cenamos, bebimos. Hemos cumplido el itinerario completo, es obvio lo que nos está faltando, mentiría si dijera que no lo he estado esperando con ganas. Le he estado dando vueltas a esto toda la semana, estuve bastante ansioso el domingo por la tarde y la noche luego de que se fue, el recuerdo de tocarlo sin ropa de por medio me perseguía en sueños.

Intento matar esas ansias metiendo mi legua entre sus labios, forcejeando con él un poco, respiro agitadamente por la nariz contra su rostro y luego de un momento de descontrol nos separamos solo a centímetros de distancia. Aun siento su saliva mezclada con la mía y el suave olor del alcohol. Wolfram sonríe y entorna los ojos, es seductor y no deja nada a la imaginación con su expresión sexy, creo que yo estoy sonriendo de la misma manera pero no creo poder verme ni remotamente tan apuesto como él.

Si extrañaba esa sonrisa del bar, pues aquí está, incluso es más evidente que en ese momento, mas insinuante. Me tiene acorralado contra el mármol y apoyo las manos sobre la piedra fría como buscando un polo a tierra para descargar la electricidad que me recorre el cuerpo. Él me observa y sigue torciendo la sonrisa, ladea el rostro y mira hacia otro lado, luego me mira y hace un chiste idiota.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —me dice ladeando la cabeza levemente con una voz cargada de diversión y el falso interés de un primer encuentro.

Me muerdo el labio para no reír, ¿es esa tu mejor frase de levante, o solo se te ocurrió algo tonto en este momento?

Decido responder siguiéndole el juego. —Sí, se podría decir que si, como si viviera aquí y todo.

—Eso suena muy interesante —me dice sin fingir el mínimo dejo de interés. Me abraza y sonríe, pegado a mí comienza a avanzar mientras camino hacia atrás a los trompicones. A la vuelta de la salida de la cocina está la entrada a mi habitación—. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo y me cuentas más sobre eso?

—Veo que tienes muchísimo interés en conversar.

—Como si tuviera toda la noche.

Apenas entramos no me deja separarme de su cuerpo, todo lo contrario, me gira rápidamente y mi espalda choca contra la pared a los pies de mi cama. Presiona su entrepierna contra mí y siento que ya está un poco duro. Mierda, la sensación es como un flechazo, me cosquillea en la parte baja del estómago con fuerza.

No sabes cuánto me alegro de que realmente tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto Wolfram.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue una larga espera, pero estuve ocupada con algunas cosas. Les recuerdo que la novela traducida en español la estoy subiendo a mi Tumblr, además de mis fanarts y copias de mis fanfics, y también imágenes e información de las novelas en general. Pasen por mi perfil y busquen los links. Para el que lea en inglés, también hay links a todo lo que existe traducido online.
> 
> Para quienes me mandan mensajes anónimos en fanficionNet, no puedo responderlos porque la página no lo permite, tendrían que hacer una cuenta. O pueden enviar sus mensajes anónimos al Tumblr, ahí sí puedo responderlos.

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

.

.

—¿No te gustó mi broma? —Me dice Wolfram, no ha dejado de besarme el cuello desde hace un rato. No es como si me estuviera resistiendo mucho.

—Fue bastante tonta —le respondo con sinceridad.

Me revuelvo un poco inquieto, echo la cabeza más hacia atrás y espero que aproveche todo ese espacio extra.

—Hump, remilgado.

—No me digas remilgado.

Mi voz es áspera y resoplada, no estoy manteniendo demasiado la compostura. Es algo vergonzoso pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi mente divaga, desde que llegó no puedo parar de pensar en cuanto lo deseo: cuando entro en casa, cuando podía verlo casi desnudo en el baño, con los besos algo calientes en el sillón, cuando me abrazo por la espalda y me besó el cuello en la cocina tan provocadoramente…

No hablamos más, lo cual agradezco porque prefiero que tenga su boca ocupada en otra cosa. Su cuerpo me sigue apretando con fuerza contra la pared y de vez en cuando me clava las caderas. Rayos, es muy provocativo.

Que esté tan excitado hace que tenga que respirar profundamente para mantenerme en mis cabales aunque sea un poco, no quiero parecer desesperado. La expectativa del sexo me está matando, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que nadie me toque de este modo, se siente extraño y muy familiar a la vez.

Sus manos agarran los bolsillos de mis jeans viejos de entre casa y tensan la tela mientras me da una caricia con fuerza, en respuesta tironeo de su camiseta y se me acelera el pulso. Como es holgada puedo levantarla con facilidad y meter las manos por debajo para tocar su piel, su estómago está muy caliente e imagino que el bulto duro que siento más abajo debe estar más caliente que esto.

Lo empujo separándome de la pared y él me pone de espaldas para que caiga en mi cama, no va a aceptar ceder el control, está demasiado emocionado. Y Wolfram es demasiado caprichoso.

No me voy a quejar, me gusta que me toque con tantas ganas. Estoy feliz de saber que él esperaba tanto por esto como yo. Es un poco raro verlo así de excitado estando acostumbrado al día a día de oficina.

Su aliento caliente choca contra mi mejilla y sus labios húmedos trazan un camino. Me besa con lengua de manera ruda mientras me sostengo en el aire para sacarme la camiseta, cuando llega a la altura de mis axilas se separa y se apresura a sacarla por mi cabeza y tirarla a un lado.

Me rio un poco y él se contagia, aún sigue sonriendo ampliamente cuando me cae encima con ambas manos a lados de mi cabeza. Los recuerdos de otras veces que lo he visto contento en días normales llenan mi cabeza.

—Mentiría si dijera que no vine para esto —admite mientras observa mi pecho muy interesado.

Meto mis dedos entre su cabello dorado ondulado y lo atraigo para besarlo, me gusta esta sensación suave y el olor de mi shampoo en su cabeza.

Apenas separo mis labios de su boca para también admitir que: —Estuve esperando todo el día.

¿Para qué mentir? Creo que puedo decir a ciencia cierta que es muy evidente que Wolfram siente lo mismo, se le nota en los pantalones y en la mirada. Viene a mi mente una pregunta idiota y muy personal.

—¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces?

A pesar de que mi pregunta le sorprende un poco no quita la mano de donde la ha colocado, tan solo hace un momento comenzó a acariciarme sobre los pantalones. Abro un poco más las piernas y empiezo a pensar que tengo que sacarme los jeans pronto.

—Mucho —A pesar de que Wolf siempre es súper directo, parece que lo está pesando o que le cuesta responderme—. ¿Seis meses? No, un poco menos. Pero ya pasó bastante tiempo, más que de costumbre. Parece una eternidad, pero no he estado demasiado agobiado por eso.

Él se apoya con un codo en la cama a mi lado y me observa con una mano sobre mi ombligo mientras me desabrocho el botón de los pantalones y bajo la cremallera, tiene una media sonrisa en los labios y respira tan tranquilo como este pequeño receso lo amerita.

En este momento mi relación con él se siente fuertemente ambigua, realmente no sé si el que esta sobre mi cama es mi mejor amigo o mi amante. Lo conozco tan bien, y tan poco.

Intento pensar qué clase de relación teníamos hace medio año mientras me bajo los jeans, pero no me queda claro, aunque estoy seguro que no hablábamos tanto como para saber qué hacía de su vida privada.

—¿Y tú?

Ahhh, hace la pregunta que esperaba, es un poco vergonzoso tener que decirlo en voz alta.

Miro para otro lado mientras tiro los pantalones por el borde de la cama. Wolfram se está quitando él solo su camiseta, y esos shorts se ven fáciles de tirar hacia abajo así que no me molesto en apresurarlo.

—Como… un año. Y unos cuantos meses.

Creo que piensa que es broma, pero la última vez que pasé una noche con alguien fue la navidad anterior a esta, así que también cuentan los tres meses de este año porque ya estamos en Marzo. Rayos, ¿fue tanto tiempo?

Me mira un rato en silencio y luego levanta una sola ceja mientras sostiene su camisera en la mano y con la otra se apoya en el colchón de nuevo. Yo solo lo miro desde abajo donde estoy recostado. Aunque ya lo he visto sin camiseta, dejo que se me vayan un poco los ojos para abajo, su torso desnudo sigue igual de bien que siempre. Solo estaba verificando.

—¿Más de un año? Estás bromeando.

Me estoy sintiendo muy en desventaja en este momento, no puedo dejar de pensar si estoy oxidado o algo. S-si llego a ser muy malo esta noche…

El sexo es solo una parte del problema, pero sentimentalmente no puedo competir tampoco. No pienso decirle que mi última relación seria fue hace más de cuatro años. No estoy contando el desliz con Keiko como algo serio, solo lo he tenido en cuenta como una noche más. En realidad, la última que tuve fue esa. Estuvo bien, pero no es uno de mis recuerdos más agradables por lo que pasó después.

Igualmente, si lo piensa un poco por sí mismo, se dará cuenta que ya sabe acerca de esas cosas. No quiero arruinar el humor poniéndome serio ni nada parecido, menos que menos triste, pero soy sincero.

—No me gustan los encuentros casuales, y este año no estuve con ganas de estar con nadie.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta hace menos de un mes cuando me di cuenta que él estaba interesado en mí.

—¿Estabas deprimido? —me dice sin que realmente suene como una pregunta, su tono me recuerda al de Murata y chasqueo la lengua.

—No era nada tan serio como depresión. En realidad, no quiero hablar de eso. —Me levanto y me inclino sobre él con una mano en su pecho dándole una mirada apreciativa más sincera a su cuerpo ahora que ha soltado por completo la camiseta que se sacó—. Quiero tocarte.

—Tócame entonces.

Wolfram sonríe con su clásico exceso de confianza y se recuesta tranquilo sobre la cama. Conversar no ha matado el momento, pero nos hemos tranquilizado un poco. Ya extraño el descontrol y los coqueteos, incluso los chistes tontos. Siendo que no podemos ir a divertirnos así a un bar a la vista de todos, así que tenemos que conformarnos con quemar etapas en casa.

Lo beso con ganas contenidas y aprieto mi ingle contra la suya. Me cuesta respirar aunque no estoy agotado físicamente, mi resoplido rebota en su rostro y se siente caliente sobre mi nariz. Mi corazón se ha acelerado bastante y mi temperatura sube dos o tres grados de un momento a otro. Siento calor sobre mi cuello y me queman los hombros.

Las manos de Wolfram me acarician el estómago y la cintura como más me gusta y me rindo, quería tener el control pero me dejo seducir por las ganas de que él me preste atención a mí. ¿Estoy así de necesitado?

Me echo hacia atrás y cambiamos de posiciones, con el aplastándome y besando mi cuello puedo pasar las palmas de mis manos por su espalda libremente mientras presiono con las caderas. Wolf gruñe con suavidad, es complicado decir que suena como un ronroneo, su voz es demasiado áspera y su tono bajo de barítono resuena. Siento escalofríos en la parte baja del estómago.

—Me gusta que me acaricien la espalda —me dice en voz baja a modo de confirmación. Estoy haciendo las cosas bien, aunque sea de suerte.

Noto al instante que es cierto, su expresión cambia y pareciera que podría suspirar en cualquier momento, estoy deseando que se suelte un poco más y lo haga.

—Mi punto débil es él estómago —le dio, aunque creo que ya lo sabe desde la vez anterior en casa.

Su piel está suave y sus músculos son firmes. Bajo las manos metiéndolas dentro de sus pantalones y la ropa interior y aprieto sus nalgas con fuerza mientras revelo todos mis secretos.

—El cuello. Y la parte baja de la espalda. —Espero que use la información sabiamente.

Sus dedos me acarician sobre la ropa y me tientan durante un rato. Me apresuro en sacarme todo, no quiero esperar más para recibir otro tipo de atenciones, estoy demasiado empalmado y demasiado agitado por casi nada. Estar en la cama me excita el doble que cuando estábamos en el sillón o la cocina. Mi última prenda ya no es necesaria, adiós calzoncillos, no voy a extrañarlos.

Arqueo la cintura y contraigo los abdominales cuando la palma de su mano y sus largos dedos ocupan todo, me acaricia los testículos y suspiro sin caso al sentirlo sobre mi erección echando la cabeza a un lado para respirar por la boca. Paso las manos por sus brazos hasta los hombros, su cuello y el borde de su rostro. Tomándolo por la nuca le indico el camino hacia mi clavícula, si no entiende por donde quiere que siga tendré que tironear un poco más hacia abajo.

Pero eso no es necesario, los labios de Wolfram me besan suave y provocadoramente mientas desciende hasta los huesos de mis caderas. Contraigo aún más el estómago mientras lo observo frunciendo un poco el ceño debido a la expectativa. Mi mente está en blanco, no puedo fantasear en este momento. Pero recuerdo que he estado toda la semana pensando en cosas como esta.

Haber tenido una probada del sexo la semana pasada me dejo con las ideas revolucionadas, aun no estoy seguro como hice para sobrevivir a la vida de oficina con él encerrado conmigo dentro de las mismas cuatro paredes. Creo que tomé todos esos pensamientos y los guarde bajo llave en una habitación al fondo de mi cerebro, todo con tal de continuar siendo el Sr. Profesional.

Caliente, suave y húmedo.

—Mmh… eso me gusta. —Aunque mi voz no es tan profunda, incluso ahora que soy adulto, suena grave. Está bien si me escucha hacer ruidos raros, que sepa lo mucho que me disfruto esto.

Normalmente soy de hacer un poco de ruido, aunque únicamente si estoy solo, pero no me importa. No me pregunten porque, pero no siento que necesite esconder nada con él. Se lo atribuiré a que somos demasiado amigos para sentirme incómodo.

Me besa usando un poco la lengua, se siente bien pero lo que me hace temblar el interior de los muslos es que me deje penetrar a través de sus labios lentamente. Aprieta la boca y empuja, lo siento desde la base hasta la punta. Tomo aire y lucho por relajarme un poco mientras acaricio su cabello y observo.

Realmente puedo acostumbrarme a esto, pero más allá de lo que pase, sé que no voy a poder olvidar nunca el rostro de este hombre tan apuesto.

¿Por qué estás conmigo? Esa pregunta aflora en mi mente todo el tiempo últimamente.

¿Qué es lo que ves en mi Wolfram? No puedo entenderlo. No puedo entender al hombre que podría tener a cualquier mujer sin siquiera necesitar mover un dedo, y eso va más allá de su apariencia, es un buen hombre y se nota claramente desde el momento que te permite conocerlo más a fondo.

Y si resulta que en realidad todo este tiempo fue gay, y en vez de María su ex novia era Roberto… entonces, debería haber muchos otros hombres más interesantes que yo, ¿verdad?

En este momento no me importaría que realmente tenga experiencia con ese Roberto. Estoy grande para estar celoso de otras relaciones y la competencia, y lo que sea que hace se siente tan bien que…

—¡M-meee gustaría aguantar más que esto! —me apresuro a decir con voz temblorosa y empujo la boca de este bastardo sexy lejos de mi cuerpo. Tan cerca. ¡Mi acento fue sumamente estúpido!

Los músculos de mis piernas tiemblan y mi erección se contrae un par de veces como muestra de su descontento. Lo siento amigo, sé que las interrupciones no te gustan, pero estoy decidido a terminar esto de otra manera.

No me doy cuenta de que mi reacción afecta a mi compañero hasta que se acerca hasta arriba de nuevo y me muerde el cuello con fuerza, comprendo bien que es un gesto para contenerse. Levanto la pierna curioso por saber cómo están las cosas abajo y me alegra descubrirlo erguido por completo. Llevo hacia ahí mis dedos por reflejo, acaricio por encima de la ropa un par de veces y luego meto los dedos dentro de sus pantalones casi sin resistencia del elástico y lo rodeo con fuerza con el puño entero. Wolfram ronronea contra mi mejilla. Está hirviendo, está duro, está grande… y tantas otras cosas más que se me arremolinan las sensaciones dentro.

Me desespero y lo beso rodeándolo con el brazo que usaba de soporte, caemos en la cama con peso muerto y clavo los dedos de mi otra mano sobre su erección mientras acaricio la piel con fuerza y tiemblo. Rayos, estoy demasiado excitado, solo estoy pensando que quiero estar dentro y ni siquiera sé si puedo.

Solo hay una cosa en mi mente. Solo hay una posibilidad en la que he estado pensando una y otra vez porque yo también puedo ser un bastardo egoísta, y un desvergonzado también. Por eso ruedo encima de él y continúo haciendo lo que quiero con poca delicadeza.

Mientras lo masturbo con fuerza deslizo mi otra mano por su flanco derecho y la llevo por dentro de sus muslos mientras mordisqueo su pectoral, continúo el viaje a medida que tiro hacia abajo sus pantalones, mis motores están a máxima potencia.

Cuando mis dedos ya pasaron la zona de seguridad de todo hombre, un punto no tan lejano del final de los testículos pero no tan simpático como el perineo, Wolfram tiene la reacción que yo tendría. O pensándolo rápido, que muchos tipos tendrían.

Con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa estampa su mano en mi antebrazo y me detiene. Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, maldita sea.

Nos miramos.

Hay unos segundos de un horrible e incómodo silencio aunque estoy respirando agitado y muy excitado, él también está excitado… Todos estamos excitados… ¡¿Por qué no puede ser tan fácil como lo es siempre?!

Lloriqueo en mi mente de manera estúpida, algo que no puedo hacer en la vida real porque es cosa de niño chiquito:  _¡yo quiero ir arriba!_  Ambos sabemos que si esto va a ir más allá entonces uno tiene que aflojar, no vamos a conformarnos siempre con sexo oral… No creo que pueda conformarme con sexo oral ahora… aunque fuera del bueno.

Suavizo la tensión de mi brazo y acaricio su pierna bajando la mirada, acerco el rostro a su mandíbula y lo beso para distraerme. Wolf tiene un fuerte olor a colonia y su piel se vuele cada vez más suave cuanto más bajo acercándome a los hombros. Esto no me relaja, solo hace que me cueste pasar saliva.

Aún estoy entre sus piernas, sus músculos están tensos, pero con una mano acaricia mi brazo y con la otra mi espalda de manera reconfortante. Estamos bien, pero no hay otra salida que discutir esto, es obvio que era un tema pendiente que no nos tomamos la molestia de nombrar antes.

—Me gustaría hacerlo como siempre. —Mi voz es suave, lleva cargando en ella una incógnita junto con una plegaria silenciosa.

Sé que deberíamos haber hablado esto con anticipación, pero la situación que ronda mi mente no parece la adecuada: Él y yo en la mesa, un café de por medio y una frase como  _"oye, ¿eres de los que les gusta morder las almohadas, o prefieres resoplar sobre mi nuca?"_. No, simplemente no sirve. Y yo no tengo el tacto, ni la sutileza, ni la habilidad social como para saber cómo demonios preguntar algo como esto.

Lo veo a los ojos y puedo escuchar claramente su voz en mi mente  _"Oh, claro que quieres"_ con su típico tono engreído y bastante irónico. Pero él no se está riendo ni tampoco está siendo rudo conmigo.

—Estaba esperando lo mismo.

Dejo caer la cabeza. ¡¿Qué se supone que le diga?! ¡Somos dos hombres, y los dos queremos lo mismo! Esto le tiene que haber pasado a otros dos tipos alguna vez, ¿cómo lo resuelven?, ¿tiran una moneda al techo y que gane el que tenga más suerte?

Nos besamos… Es una solución más adecuada para aminorar la tensión del momento que cualquier otra cosa idiota que se me cruce por la mente. Él me gusta mucho. No me gusta la idea de que no funcione, estoy nervioso, el corazón me late rápido dentro del pecho.

Le doy un toque suave con la lengua a su labio inferior y él hace lo mismo, pero con su lengua sobre la mía. Es una caricia húmeda y tenue que esta vez me revoluciona las emociones. Veo sus ojos entornados fijos en los mios, están igual de bonitos que siempre.

Acomodo mis caderas entre sus piernas, llevo una mano bajo a su cintura y la otra bajo su axila forzando el paso entre su cuerpo y el colchón, quiero abrazarlo, bien fuerte. No puedo rodearlo con los brazos, pero extiendo los dedos lo más que puedo abriendo las palmas y lo empujó hacia arriba mientras lo aplasto con mi cuerpo. En cierta forma es suficiente, pero a la vez no. Estoy deseando con fuerza que el haga lo mismo. Que me rodee y estruje mi torso y mis hombros con fuerza, no importa si es demasiado fuerte.

En vez de eso sus manos sostienen mi cintura abarcando casi hasta mis costillas, y luego las desliza por mis lumbares apoyando una palma en mi trasero. Está poniendo en práctica lo que le dije, sus uñas trazan caminos que me dan cosquillas placenteras en la columna, y su posesiva mano me clava los dedos en una nalga.

Yo lo haría por ti, ¿sabes?

Si, lo haría con tal de estar con él. Ya lo he estado pensando, y aunque fui un poco cobarde para probar algo cuando estaba solo, dejaría que él me toque donde ni siquiera yo me he tocado. Pero aun lo prefiero del otro modo. Mi mente va y viene, pero cuando decido que la única opción para arreglar esto es juntar coraje para ponerlo en palabras no puedo.

—Ok, está bien, puedes hacer los honores —dice Wolfram mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello y me mira desde abajo demasiado tranquilo.

¿Qué?

¡Oye! ¡Yo me estaba comiendo los sesos aquí pensando! ¿Cómo es que ahora estás tan cómodo?

Lo miro con sospecha y ladeo la cabeza. Sus mejillas se ruborizan un poco y titubea mientras me pasa una mano por el hombro y el cuello suavemente, la dirección de su mirada ha pasado a ese lugar evasivamente.

—Pensé que serias menos decidido y te dejarías llevar por el momento… Me iba a aprovechar un poco de eso. —Alza sus ojos verdes esmeralda de nuevo y dibuja una pequeña sonrisa mordaz en sus labios, muy típica de él, pero no acorde a este momento.

Frunzo el ceño y abro la boca pero no sé qué decirle, necesito pensar un momento.

Observo para analizar la situación. Estoy un poco ofendido al pensar en la manera que él me ve como hombre. Ya estoy completamente listo para abandonar el plan de emergencia y aferrarme a cualquier cosa que se me ofrezca, pero él no parece tan contento con la idea aunque es quien lo ha propuesto.

De hecho, puedo ver la tensión en sus labios y las marcas en su ceño fruncido perfectamente. No se trata de una preferencia, solo está dando el brazo a torcer porque yo no lo hice primero.

—¿Estás-? Jhu-jhum… —necesito aclararme la garganta incómodamente porque mi voz ronca sale entrecortada. Él oscila la mirada entre mi rostro y un punto por ahí sobre mi hombro, y yo a veces miro una arruga interesante en la sabana por allá junto a su cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro de que estas cómodo con eso? Es decir… ah… ya sabes… no tienes que obligarte a, bueno, eso.

Bien, denme el premio. ¡Necesito mi condecoración a la pareja con menos dialogo de la historia! Si me pegaran una estrellita dorada todas las veces que la he jodido por culpa de esto, entonces tendría la frente llena.

No soy el tipo más comunicativo realmente. Solo dejo rodar la lengua sin frenos cuando algo me saca de las casillas, el resto lo pospongo hasta que exploto por alguna razón, lo cual es bastante desventajoso. La maldición de mi apodo Fuuri me va como anillo al dedo.

—…Está bien —se nota que ni él ni yo queremos hablar mucho del tema, menos ahora, pero Wolf continua mientras yo me debato entre mis ganas de seguir donde estábamos o escucharlo—. No es como si no hubiera pensado sobre eso. De hecho, sabía que se daría tarde o tempano. Es solo que justo ahora tenía en mente otra cosa… —él hace una pausa y rueda los ojos hacia otro lado de nuevo sonriendo tenuemente—, pero no tuve tanta suerte.

Oh, hombre. Él me dejará hacerlo. ¿En serio? Necesito pasar saliva con un poco de dificultad, pero no hay nada que pueda decir realmente.

Como el silencio es demasiado incómodo para soportarlo, y aún estoy caliente, apresuro las cosas restándole importancia a todo. —S-sigamos donde nos quedamos.

Wolfram encuentra un pie para recomponerse y aunque sus orejas están rojas se muestra contento de repente. —Sí, mejor así.

Nuestras bocas chocan una contra la otra con fuerza. No me importa si hasta hace un momento hablábamos, no me importa si era incómodo, ni tampoco si volveremos a hablar más sobre eso luego. No sé si está bien o mal, pero no me importa nada. Respiro su aliento por la boca tomando una bocanada de aire desesperado y lo beso otra vez, Wolfram me sigue de la misma forma violeta y giramos.

Su pierna empuja y se abre paso entre las mías mientras las separo y dejo lugar a que su mano se cierre sobre mi pene. Jadeo, él me aprieta y yo llevo la mano hacia el suyo para hacer lo mismo mientras arremeto con la cabeza con más fuerza. Cierro el puño sobre la carne y lo siento tieso, lo bombeo con una falta de técnica impresionante para la edad y la experiencia sexual que tengo, pero en este momento solo puedo pensar que quiero que el haga lo mismo con el mío. No me importa si es desprolijo o rudo.

Cuando abre la boca tomo la oportunidad para un beso lo más profundo posible, lo siento vibrar sobre mi lengua cuando gime suavemente y una corriente eléctrica baja como un flechazo por mi espina haciéndome retorcer los músculos de las nalgas.

Cuando nos separamos veo de reojo sus labios hinchados y rojos, respira con fuerza por la boca y todo en su expresión me enciende. Su rostro es perfecto, sus ojos verdes como el agua de un lago están turbios y sus cejas constreñidas, echa la cabeza de lado levemente cuando acelero aún más el ritmo de las caricias sobre toda la longitud de su pene. Este tipo… no sé lo que tiene, pero desde hace semanas que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Estoy demasiado ansioso para detenerme, mi mano baja e irrumpe entre sus piernas sin pedir permiso. Siento su exabrupto ante el toque de mis dedos, pero esta vez no retruca.

Me vuelvo a echar sobre él y nuestros cuerpos se presionan dolorosamente. Recorro entre sus nalgas con los dedos y acaricio suavemente su ano, el tacto es suave pero no puedo continuar así. Ensalivo mis dedos con rapidez para no tener que levantarme y lo tiento de nuevo.

Quiero hacerlo, me estoy retorciendo por dentro de las ganas y no me basta con que me toque aunque me encanta. Wolfram ya no tiene espacio para llegar hasta mi pene, así que rueda sus manos por mi torso y acaricia con fuerza mi estómago. Dejo caer la cabeza contra el hueco de su hombro y ronroneo. No hay manera de que no ceda ante uno de mis puntos más sensibles, pero todo esto me pone peor y él ya sabe que estoy desesperado. Además, estoy orgulloso de lo mucho que he entrenado para tener un buen paquete de músculos en ese lugar, así que me gusta que los toque.

Ah, es vergonzoso, más porque he admitido que prácticamente me adherí al celibato como por un año y tanto… Cálmate Shibuya Yuuri. ¿Desde cuando eres un cerdo?

Me dura poco la reflexión cuando las dos manos de Wolfram toman mi rostro y fuerzan mi cuello para otro beso, me levanta la barbilla y mis músculos tironean un poco. Su manos en mi cabello me hacen olvidar todo, sus piernas se cierran un poco sobre mis caderas y no puedo mover la mano durante un momento, pero sus muslos se aflojan y aprovecho para empujar con el brazo y hacerme espacio.

¡No puedo luchar contra esto si él se comporta igual! Pero… estoy feliz de saber que siente lo mismo que yo. Ce que le gusto. Una estúpida y pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi boca y me resigno dejándome besar por sus labios suaves y demandantes.

Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer con los dedos sin ayuda, así que luego de unos cortos besos más me separo y ruedo a un lado acercándome a la mesilla. Sentado en el borde de la cama tengo un momento de paz. Las plantas de mis pies descalzas sobre la alfombra áspera y fría son como un polo a tierra.

Las manos me tiemblan un poco y por un momento siento que no tengo fuerzas para abrir el cajón, me alegro de tener las cosas a mano dentro. Supongo que es buena idea dejar los condones sobre la mesa. Tomo rápido el pomo que estaba buscando, no quiero volver a comenzar de cero por culpa de las interrupciones.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, encontrarme con los ojos claros de mi amante rubio me sorprende un poco y es un tanto incómodo. Después de todas estas idas y venidas de descontrol y conversaciones incomodas, hace un rato que no nos vemos tan directamente.

Él debía de estar concentrado pensando en algo similar, porque su reacción es la misma que la mía y ambos corremos la vista un segundo. Lo veo sonreír sin caso y pienso lo mucho que me gusta verlo hacer esa expresión. El ambiente incomodo no dura mucho, me recuesto hacia atrás y me envuelve en sus brazos de nuevo.

Creo que somos más parecidos de lo que parece a simple vista, incluso cuando no sé cuáles son exactamente sus sentimientos, estas cosas me hacen sentir que son más cercanos a los míos de lo que esperaba. O al menos que él es una persona accesible y simpática, me gustaría decir "como yo", pero sé que a veces soy más complicado que eso.

Igualmente, soy un hombre de pensamientos simples, lo he sido siempre, y me alivia ver que Wolfram no tiene problemas con eso.

Me distrae su cuerpo caliente y demasiado desnudo para dejar de notarlo, solo lo suelto para acomodarme y arrodillarme entre sus piernas. No pierdo tiempo en detalles, le quito la tapa al frasco y mientras beso su pecho me coloco una porción en los dedos. Él no está muy contento que digamos, lo conozco bastante bien para notar que algo le incomoda, pero es esa clase de enojo infantil que le ataca a veces. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia abajo y su ceño fruncido es el mejor símbolo de su encaprichamiento.

He hecho esto antes así que tengo experiencia y se lo que hago, aunque a mis novias no les gustaba mucho la idea. Es por eso que no me importan sus protestas silenciosas, incluso me resulta un poquito gracioso, pero no me puedo reír abiertamente.

Voy a hacer las cosas mejores para él, porque más allá de lo divertido en su actitud, no hay ni que pensar en que no va a disfrutar esto.

Beso su pecho de la forma que he aprendido que le gusta, suavemente, dando pequeñas lamidas de vez en cuando y succionando sus tetillas. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer más por mi pareja que por mí mismo, por eso estoy molesto conmigo y mi falta de control de esta noche. Sé que está descontento con mi dedo que se entromete en su cuerpo, pero la operación distracción está surtiendo efecto. Y voy a mejorar la oferta varios niveles.

No me detengo demasiado tiempo en su estómago, a diferencia mía esta zona no le mueve un pelo. Apenas doy un par de besos sobre el hueso de su cadera y continuo con lo que importa. Acaricio su pene y lo sostengo firmemente para llevarlo a mi boca, en el momento que cierro los labios sobre él y jugueteo para humedecerlo me permito penetrar más profundo.

Creo que esto funcionaria de maravilla conmigo, una cosa a cambio de otra. Mientras el servicio por delante sea bueno no se reciben quejas de lo que pasa en la parte trasera del establecimiento. Wolfram parece estar de acuerdo, me toma por la cabeza y me empuja para que lo trague hasta el fondo.

Oye, ¡aun soy inexperto en esto! A pesar de su brusquedad continuo como puedo. Respiro por la nariz trabajosamente, no por la boca ocupada, sino por la creciente excitación que me llena el pecho subiendo y bajando. Mis caderas se calientan de nuevo y mi entrepierna cosquillea, mi pene se contrae un par de veces de forma provocativa. Tengo que controlar la fuerza con la que penetro con los dedos.

Dios, si va a ser así de rudo en la cama espero que esto le guste lo suficiente para repetirlo siempre del mismo modo… o va a matarme si luego lo intentamos de la otra manera y lo hace tan fuerte. A pesar de que no me puedo declarar fanático de la idea, tan solo pensar en él meciéndose sensualmente me hace atragantar un leve gruñido en la parte trasera de mi garganta.

Me concentro en mi otra mano, estoy haciendo demasiado al mismo tiempo y necesito avanzar. Incluso si no me atreví a tocarme así mientras me masturbaba, no significa que no se un par de cosas acerca de esto, después de todo sería negligente no estar enterado de que pasa con mi propio cuerpo. Es un punto a favor de ser dos hombres, se exactamente cómo funciona todo.

Continuo el sexo oral con un movimiento estándar que lo deja contento y aprovecho que está relajado para penetrar con otro dedo aunque aún siento la resistencia de sus músculos. Las cosas son más fáciles luego de eso, me siento tentado de observar su expresión en este momento, pero creo que sería más incómodo que de ayuda. No pediré más de lo que ya me ha ofrecido, me siento afortunado de que me eligiera a mí para su experimentación sexual, o lo que sea.

Luego de un rato de relajarlo, arqueo los dedos hacia arriba pasando la yema con firmeza por dentro, mi primer impresión es que está bien porque al volver a palpar la zona más rígida que acabo de encontrar se retuerce. Pero no dura mucho, mi insistencia hace que se levante de golpe y me aleje de su cuerpo mientras suspira y se relame los labios. Lo veo más agitado de lo que pensé que podría conseguir que se ponga.

Mi expresión en este momento parece preguntar si algo va mal, y él me responde aunque no he hablado. —Estaba cerca… No puedo aguantar si lo tocas también por dentro.

No necesito más explicaciones, me levanto y le doy un beso rápidamente sobre su pectoral y luego otro más sobre los labios. Mi gesto cariñoso improvisado no es tan efectivo, incluso si nos llevamos muy bien siento que algo es extraño, la realidad es que no tengo idea de cómo tratar a mi amigo como mi pareja.

Estiro la mano hacia la mesilla mientras me recuesto a su lado y tomo uno de los condones. Si dijera que no estoy nervioso estaría mintiendo, pero tengo la suficiente experiencia para ignorar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y la sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Sintiéndome un idiota me acerco a besarle despacio, lo necesito, no puedo pensar en la idea de estar con alguien sin un abrazo o un beso.

Wolfram no me presta tanta atención como me gustaría, pero tiene razón, el simple hecho de necesitar condones interrumpe el momento y enfría las cosas, no necesitamos dar más rodeos.

Se voltea, no cuestiono la posición que elige y paso mi mano libre por debajo de su cintura para acariciar su estómago. Como he hecho eso él levanta las caderas un poco, está en la posición justa para que me acomode entre sus nalgas. Le acaricio y penetro con los dedos mientras mordisqueo su omóplato, no puedo ver la expresión de su rostro porque está inclinado completamente hacia el lado opuesto, pero me gustaría.

Los mechones de pelo dorado son suaves y le cubre la parte trasera del cuello, me abro espacio con la nariz y lo beso tras la nuca a la altura del nacimiento del cabello. Me estoy calentando mas solo al sentir que mueve las caderas hacia atrás, aprieto con fuerza una de sus nalgas y las separo mientras muerdo su hombro y gruño.

Me ayudo con la mano a penetrar, lo froto contra su cuerpo y me acomodo en el lugar justo. Me relamo los labios nervioso y me es imposible no morder con un poco más de fuerza mientras entro. Ahnm, se siente tan bien, no podría estar más excitado que esto. Llamo a la paciencia y el autocontrol, necesito dejar de fantasear con urgencia. Como soy simple, me resulta fácil no pensar en más nada. Soy de mente sencilla.

Lo siento gruñir cuando quito la mano y empujo más adentro. —Más despacio —me dice en voz baja, al hablar hacia el otro lado se escucha más lejos.

Paso una mano por su muslo acariciándolo y aunque no quiero me retiro de su cuerpo, lo siento relajarse notablemente y me pregunto qué clase de expresión debe de tener. ¿Está muy mal? ¿Es desagradable? No creo que sea simple soportar dejarme hacer esto. Desde mi punto de vista va en contra de todo lo que es Wolfram, él es tan orgulloso y mandón que no puedo creer que deje que alguien como yo lo someta a nada.

Es más fácil guiarme con una mano y mantenerme a raya de ese modo para no forzarlo tanto. Lo hago despacio y nos acomodamos mejor de costado. Abre más las piernas y me permite más acceso.

—¿Te duele? ¿Molesta?

Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo como me mira por sobre el hombro y luego deja caer la cabeza hacia el otro lado sobre la almohada. Su expresión no era del todo sexy, pero espero poder ver algo como eso en algún momento durante esta noche.

—No, en realidad no duele, aunque uno esperaría que si duela. —No puedo entender si está bien o no, pero siento como su cuerpo opone resistencia y eso debe ser molesto. Para mi es jodidamente provocativo, no puedo apresurarme pero al empujar me encanta la sensación tirante y apretada.

Ah, Wolfram, ¿por qué me haces sentir de esta manera? Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Mierda, ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo en voz alta? Apoyo la frente contra su espalda y cierro los ojos, penetrarlo es un poco más fácil luego de moverme un rato dentro y fuera lentamente. Con mi mano libre aprieto su trasero. Suspiro, no sé por cuanto tiempo voy a poder contenerme de ir hasta adentro, siento mi voz atorada en la garganta. Está muy caliente, el cosquilleo llega hasta la parte baja de mi ingle mientras una sensación fría palpita sobre mis lumbares.

Es complicado no jadear cuando puedo comenzar a menearme normalmente. Entre todas las interrupciones del día de hoy me vi frustrado varias veces, tal vez soy un poco masoquista, porque me gustaba sentirme provocado pero tener que esperar un poco más de tiempo para esto mientras él estaba en casa. Pensaba aprovechar esas pequeñas frustraciones para aguantar ahora, pero no está funcionando como esperaba. La parte buena es que estoy tan caliente que se ha levantado fácil y rápido todas y cada una de las veces. La parte mala es que… estoy muy caliente.

No puedo soltar su cuerpo, aprieto mi mano con firmeza obre su cadera para que con el sudor de mi palma no se resbale y empujo con un poco más de fuerza. El brazo que tengo debajo de él se entumece así que lo paso por debajo de su cuello y cuando él se gira un poco tomo su rostro volteándolo para besarlo.

No podemos seguir en esta posición, pero haberlo visto a los ojos me ha dado coraje para preguntar: —¿…te gusta?

—Está bien —su respuesta se demora un momento. Sé que eso y la forma en que lo ha dicho significan que no está tan bien como podría estarlo.

—¿Quieres cambiar de posición? —más que una pregunta es una decisión. Me separo y espero que se dé la vuelta para colocarme encima de él.

No tengo idea de si así está bien o está mal, no soy un experto en posiciones para el sexo gay, ¿pero tal vez no sea fácil penetrar así…? No lo sé, y él no dice nada tampoco. Wolfram me deja acomodarme sin mediar palabra y por su rubor creo que no está cómodo con verse tan expuesto. Estoy demasiado excitado para pensar en sentir vergüenza, pero él no lo está tanto. Entro de nuevo y me apoyo con ambas manos por encima de sus hombros. Creo que lo confiado que me hace sentir esta posición es proporcional a la expresión de incomodidad que veo en él, no se demora en rodearme el cuello y hacerme inclinar más cerca para besarlo.

Me gusta esto, se siente bien, meneo las caderas disfrutando las sensaciones mientras dejo que me guíe con la lengua y los labios. Me apoyo sobre un codo y con la otra mano sostengo su pierna, mi pulgar se calva en la carne suave junto a su ingle y penetro hasta el fondo un par de veces. Yo me derrito de goce, pero su gruñido no ha sido de placer. Wolf me aleja enseguida con una mano sobre mi estómago y parece decidido a hablar todo lo que tenga que hablar.

—No me gusta así, duele si vas hasta el fondo, la otra posición es mejor —él es igual que yo, no espera respuesta y simplemente cambiamos.

—¿Te duele? —pregunto más preocupado, no está bien que duela nada. Como ya se ha dado vuelta entierro mi nariz en su espalda. Mi tono de voz es el de alguien que echaría todo por la borda ahora mismo si él me dice que no quiere continuar. Suena más cercano al tono de voz del tonto yo de siempre.

Wolfram toma un respiro y siento como su pecho se hincha, su voz es más suave y menos áspera que recién. Voltea a mirarme y veo que su ceño ya no está fruncido y sonríe levemente.

—En esa posición sí, pero solo si lo haces con fuerza. De este modo estuvo mejor, no importa como lo hagas.

— _Mejor_  no suena bien.

No estoy para nada conforme con "mejor", y se nota mucho porque él voltea para tomar mi rostro darme un beso rápido para calmarme. Es un beso corto y cariñoso antes de observarme a los ojos de cerca y hablar.

—Mira el lado bueno, al menos no lo odio. No puedo decirte que me encanta esto, y de hecho es complicado acostumbrarme, pero no está mal. Me gusta estar contigo, eso es lo que importa, ¿no te parece?

Estoy algo conmovido, tengo un nudo en la garganta pero ahora parece que las cosas funcionan y la calidez invade mi pecho. Lo abrazo un poco más fuerte, pero no quiero ponerme demasiado sentimental. Mierda. La tensión se acumula en mis pulmones cuando contengo la respiración para controlarme, soy demasiado blando.

Desciendo una mano y tanteo su entrepierna, está suave, pero por alguna razón en vez de decepcionarme me siento esperanzado. Me gustaría chuparlo y complacerlo de ese modo pero no es recomendable cambiar de posición de nuevo. Lo masturbo suavemente y me olvido por completo de recibir o no algo a cambio.

Obtengo una buena respuesta mientras él se inclina y paso mis dedos por sus testículos, solo dejo de tocarlo para ayudarme rápidamente a ponerme en posición y penetrar su cuerpo de nuevo y vuelvo a las caricias de antes. La mano de Wolfram se coloca sobre la mía pero no para detenerme, sostiene mi muñeca y me acaricia hasta mis dedos sin interferir. Siento su excitación y la mía propia revolotea en mi interior.

Él echa su cabeza a un lado exponiendo más el cuello y lo beso mientras intento observar su rostro, apenas puedo ver sus labios entreabiertos pero puedo imaginar cómo se ve. Cierro los ojos y continuo penetrando lenta y erráticamente, la fantasía de que él disfrute que se lo estoy haciendo es demasiado fuerte.

Usualmente no soy tan cariñoso con mis parejas las primeras veces, tiendo a ser muy distante aunque mi naturaleza es lo opuesto. Justamente por eso soy frio, porque en el fondo tiendo a encariñarme demasiado y me molesta demostrarlo abiertamente.

Pero no puedo controlarme en este momento.

Reparto varios besos pequeños por sus hombros y acaricio su estómago ahora que su propia mano ha tomado mi lugar y acaricia su erección. No puedo tocarlo mientras el vaivén de mis caderas interrumpe mis movimientos. Mi mente esta en otro lugar, el calor de su cuerpo transpirado me hace derretirme, mi propio aliento me golpea en el rostro mientras jadeo. Vuelvo a besarlo de la misma manera una y otra vez.

La respiración acalorada de Wolfram se corta por una leve risilla resoplada y luego habla en voz baja. —¿Te has puesto cariñoso?

Incluso si no se está burlando, si tan solo ha sido un comentario, sus palabras me golpean con fuerza sobre el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

Por alguna razón duele, aprieto su piel transpirada con los dedos y trago saliva. ¿Soy tan idiota? Tal vez no debería sentirme así tan pronto, pero mi pecho aprieta. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo forzar mis sentimientos en él solo porque somos un poco más íntimos. No sé ni siquiera que estoy pensando, porque no sé qué es lo que siento ni lo que quiero.

Apoyo la frente en su hombro y mi cabello húmedo se me pega a la piel. He cambiado de actitud ciento ochenta grados y sé que él lo nota. No hay más comentarios. Que el sexo sea sexo y nada más, al menos por una vez.

Hemos estado jugando, explorando y probando cosas por un largo rato. He sido considerado pero ya no puedo parar, tanteo el terreno meneando mis caderas con más fuerza. Observo como mis piernas y mi ingle se pierde contra su trasero con una mano sobre sus costillas y la otra alrededor de su cuello y su hombro. Lo tengo atrapado y me encanta, realmente puedo disfrutar un poco de poder sobre él.

Respiro por la boca rítmicamente, me relamo los labios secos con el ceño fruncido y siento la garganta seca. —¿Te falta mucho?

—Sí. No… no lo sé. Pero sigue así. —su respuesta errática me pone, su voz se corta por el golpeteo de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Estoy al límite.

Perdón por no poder controlarme…

Tironeo de su cuerpo, lo apretujo y empujo con fuerza. Estoy a punto, al borde del abismo y desesperado porque suceda. Jadeo y gimo, lo aprieto con fuerza y le doy fuerte, rápido. Enseguida siento la oleada de placer cuando al clavarme en él mi pene se contrae con fuerza y largo, una, dos, tres o hasta cinco veces, quien sabe. Respiro agitado y no puedo pensar más que en seguir hasta que me derrita por completo en el placer que me otorga esto.

Mi voz tiembla entrecortada sobre su hombro cuando suspiro y pegando la nariz contra su oreja jadeando palabras incoherentes. —¡A-anh… oh, si…!

Espero que mi momento sexy haya generado algo en él que le ayude a llegar al límite, pero aun siento el estremecimiento de cómo se toca. No tengo fuerzas pero igual hago un ofrecimiento mientras aprieto su cadera con mi mano sudorosa, su cuerpo se siente demasiado caliente, o tal vez son mis palmas son las que están hirviendo.

—¿Quieres que te termine con la boca? —le digo en voz baja contra su oído torpemente.

—N-no… estoy muy cerca. —Su voz ronca es muy sexy, empujo las caderas hacia adelante por reflejo. El clímax ha pasado pero aún estoy algo duro, mantengo mi pelvis pegada a su trasero y vuelvo a empujar. Me gusta estar dentro.

Beso su espalda y aunque no coordino y tengo más ganas de quedarme quieto que continuar sigo meneándome mientras acaricio su cintura y los lugares que espero sean sus favoritos. Él me ha dicho que su punto débil es la espalda y el pecho, pero no ha dado detalles. Acaricio una de sus tetillas mientras entierro la cara en su omoplato y relamo con fuerza la cavidad bajo el hueso.

Le toma un tiempo pero comienza a agitarse mientras acompaño sus movimientos con énfasis, su respiración se vuelve errática entre los jadeos y por fin lo escucho gemir con fuerza. —Me vengo… ya, ¡a-angh, Dios!

Me gustaría escucharlo así mientras lo penetro sin haber llegado al orgasmo, aun duro y empalmado. La realidad supera mi fantasía, no puedo evitar comenzar a sonreír estúpidamente contra su piel mientras ambos temblamos. Cuando él me mira por sobre el hombro también sonríe de la misma manera sin poder contenerlo. No necesito que diga nada, me alcanza con saber que el sexo ha sido bueno para sentirme tranquilo.

Estoy sumamente feliz. No por echar un polvo… o tal vez sí… Bueno si, lo del polvo me hace muy feliz. Pero lo que me hace estremecerme y me llena de preocupación así como alegría es este estúpido sentimiento en mi pecho.

Intento calmarme y continúo con lo que tengo que hacer aunque no quiero, me separo de su cuerpo muy a mi pesar y la conexión cálida se rompe por completo. No tengo que pensar, lo mejor ahora es no pensar en nada. No pienses Yuuri. Estás débil.

Me quito el condón y lo anudo mientras miro de reojo como Wolf se pasa una mano por el cabello aun agitado, se me van los ojos hacia su mano manchada y su erección a media asta.

El dorso de su otra mano roza mi brazo para llamarme y vuelvo a la Tierra. —¿Tienes algo a mano para limpiarme?

—Sí, hay papel en la cajonera. Ahora te lo alcanzo.

Aprovecho para sentarme en el borde de la cama y tirar el condón al tacho. Esta vez mis pies en el piso no me sirven como polo a tierra. La falta de calor humano de repente me hace sentir muy solo. Le alcanzo la caja de pañuelos y debato que hacer, si vuelvo a recostarme no creo conseguir lo que necesito justo ahora.

Observo en blanco como se limpia y no estoy contento, todo me resulta mecánico y sé que si me acerco obtendré un abrazo o un beso, pero por alguna razón… ¿no parece ser suficiente? Como si supiera que en el fondo él no está sintiendo lo mismo que yo justo ahora. Veo que ha disfrutado el sexo pero…

Me pongo inquieto, estoy incomodo en compañía de Wolfram ahora mismo. Necesito salir de la habitación un momento.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —mi pregunta es un poco abrupta y lo interrumpo, él titubea.

—¿Cerveza?

Sé que no tengo más, pero agua o cualquier otra cosa estará bien. Asiento con la cabeza y me paro.

—Iré a buscar. —No necesito decir nada más, es una buena excusa y me dará un pequeño momento a solas.

Estoy apresurado por salir pero cuando giro hacia la cocina el espacio que me queda es pequeño. Si me hubiera tomado mi tiempo para caminar hubiera tenido un par de minutos extra.

Abro la heladera y el frio golpea mi cuerpo. Me pongo en cuclillas y lo siento en el rostro, es doloroso al estar cerca, pero igualmente agradable. Me calma un poco.

No sé qué me pasa. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota?

Miro la nada dentro de la heladera mientras pienso.

¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿De qué estoy tan asustado? Hacerme preguntas a mí mismo es en vano, lo que pasa es que no quiero que él se burle de mí, no quiero ser rechazado. Solo fueron unos besos, un par de noches… Incluso menos que eso, en realidad solo fue una noche y acaba de pasar. ¿Por qué tengo que ser así de dependiente? Siento que he retrocedido en vez de avanzar, los recuerdos los errores en mis relaciones pasadas se reproducen en mi mente como una película.

Me froto el rostro frustrado mientras gruño y me concentro en mis alrededores, ya no recuerdo que venía a buscar. Ha pasado un rato desde que estoy aquí haciendo nada. No hay ruido en la habitación, pero si no me apresuro lo único que voy a lograr es incomodarnos a ambos. Tendré que pensar más en todo esto cuando esté realmente solo, no ahora que tengo un invitado en casa. No puedo hacerle pasar un mal momento en casa ajena.

Hay una botella de té en la puerta, la tomo y me doy la vuelta rápidamente para volver a la pieza.

—¡Uwhaa! —El plástico golpea el piso cuando aflojo el agarre y la botella cae de mi mano, la parte trasera se machaca contra la losa con un ruido seco de quiebre, sé que ya no podrá pararse de nuevo.

—¡M-me asustaste! —me reprocha exaltado Wolfram, observándome mientras me apresuro a recoger torpemente lo que tiré.

—¿Yo te asusté? ¡Mi corazón esta desbocado! Si fuera viejo me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

Con la mano sobre el pecho siento el rebote de mi pobre corazón. Él no está ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, pero encontrármelo de golpe al estar con la cabeza en las nubes fue demasiado sorpresivo. ¿Cómo hizo para llegar aquí sin hacer nada de ruido? Shinobi Wolfram… da miedo.

—No quería asustarte, pero te diste la vuelta y gritaste de repente, ¡por supuesto que voy a asustarme si me gritas en la cara!

Hago una mueca mientras me acostumbro a los súbitos pulsos que se van calmando de a poco.

—No hay cerveza, hay té helado.

—Té está bien.

Sé que tengo que hacer algo ahora, pero no soy bueno para esto y se vuelve obvio que la situación es por alguna razón incomoda. Él no sabe porque, pero me observa fijamente. Wolf es muy perspicaz, aunque a veces suele guardar silencio y no lo demuestra.

La botella cruje en mis manos, debería buscar dos vasos…

—¿Pasa algo? —su voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento y me sorprende con una mano sobre mi brazo. Doy un respingo leve ante el toque.

Debería decir que no pasa nada y restarle importancia. Tengo que decir que no pasa nada. Pero la sinceridad me supera por alguna razón.

—No lo sé…

Mi voz es baja pero sé que me ha escuchado perfectamente aunque guarda silencio. No tengo el valor para verlo a la cara en este momento, así que fijo la vista en el piso y sus pies descalzos.

Estoy esperando que diga algo pero no lo hace. Sonrió levemente porque no sé exactamente qué es lo que tanto quiero que me diga. No podría sentirme más idiota.

—Está bien.

Levanto la vista rápidamente al escuchar su tono de voz, vuelve a mí la imagen que me quedo grabada en las retinas afuera de la puerta del bar.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¿…Qué? —Se me humedecen los ojos de repente, no sé si por pensar que podría vestirse e irse ahora mismo, o por darme cuenta de que lo estoy lastimando de nuevo.

De ser así, él no parece que quiera reprocharme nada. Sonríe dulcemente aun con la mano en mi brazo y me mira a los ojos mientras yo me pierdo en ellos por completo.

—Si te parce mejor pedo irme ahora.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas!

Si hubiera habido lágrimas, ya no están, estoy demasiado enojado para eso. Me volteo dejando la botella recostada en la mesa y aprieto el brazo con el que me estaba tocando con fuerza.

—No quiero que te vayas. Por el contrario… Eh, es solo que… no lo sé. No sé cómo me siento, es frustrante. Soy un asco para esto.

Me froto la frente molesto. Él no parece saber qué hacer, solo repite lo mismo que antes en un tono que no es triste pero que tampoco es natural.

—Está bien…

Me inclino hacia él cuando decide acercarse y me abraza. Me siento tan estúpido que dudo en corresponder, pero tenerlo cerca es exactamente lo que quiero. ¿No es así? Rodeo su cintura con fuerza y entierro la nariz en su cuello mientras chasqueo la lengua frustrado por no poder actuar normal. Tenemos la misma altura pero él pareciera ser más ancho de hombros así que sus brazos alrededor mío son contenedores. Esto es lo que quiero, que me sostenga con fuerza contra su pecho y no me suelte.

—Puedes llorar si quieres —me dice titubeante—, aunque no tengo nada para decirte… y me vas a poner triste a mí también si tú lo haces. Pero aun así, siempre puedes contar con mi hombro para eso.

Todo es tan incómodo que me da gracia. No puedo imaginar a Wolfram llorando, pero por su tono de voz veo que está conmocionado. Mi risa corta un poco con el momento de mierda.

—Se nota que no sabes que hacer. Eres malo con este tipo de cosas.

—¡No soy tan malo!

Su típico tono ofendido me gusta. Volteo la cabeza y busco su boca, me escapo de su agarre bruscamente para pasar los brazos por encima de sus hombros y tomar su cabeza. No me contengo y lo beso con ganas, respiro agitado pero no me detengo mientras muerdo y succiono suavemente sus labios. Acaricio su cabello y su cuello. Se siente cálido, suave y firme. Todo su cuerpo es firme, y yo me siento como gelatina. Soy débil. Solo fue una noche, pero él podría doblegarme con tan solo un dedo.

Si me acariciara suave y me dijera palabras bonitas. Si me abrazara y besara mi cuello y me dijera que me quiere… Entonces caería duro. No tengo escudos como para defenderme de eso. Caería rendido por él en un instante, porque soy un idiota. A pesar de que soy un adulto, y que sé que a veces el sexo es solo sexo, simplemente no puedo… Necesito más. Soy muy egoísta.

Me separo de él avergonzado de lo desesperado que me estoy mostrado. No sé si quiero llorar, pero con lo patético que debo verme seria solo parte del paquete. Lo único que estoy haciendo es poner presión sobre mi amigo porque me siento terriblemente solo.

—¿Te molesta esto? —Me siento mal por preguntar, no quería hablar mucho de esto justo ahora, pero necesito saber.

Todo este tiempo tuve miedo de la respuesta. Igual que tuve miedo que no le gustara estar conmigo en la cama. Parece que Wolf navegaba en su mente en algún lugar lejano, o no tiene idea de que es lo que pasa por la mía.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué si me molesta que?

Ah, estamos desnudos. Lo recuerdo solamente cuando siento que ambos estamos un poco duros. Al menos me hace sentir mejor que no soy el único que se pone así solo por un beso cuando apenas acabamos de hacerlo.

—Esto… —repito mientras acaricio su clavícula y su pecho.

He estado acariciándole por un largo rato. Siendo que he explotado. No creo que importe ya, es lo mismo que hice en la cama y tuve que parar. Si fuera por mí lo llenaría de besos y dejaría que me acaricie hasta desmayarme del sueño para dormir pegado a él.

—Que yo sea… —me cuesta largar las palabras, no sé si debería decir "idiota" en vez de—, demasiado cariñoso.

—¿Qué? —Wolf duda, pestañea y frunce el ceño. Parece que aún no volvía del todo a la Tierra aunque está parado tan firmemente sobre el piso de cerámica de mi cocina como para que yo pueda usarlo de sustento—. Pero eso me gusta. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser cariñoso?

—No lo sé, ¿no es raro…? Apenas nos conocemos y eso…

Wolfram me mira entornando los ojos y me reprocha. —Nos conocemos hace como un año. Y nos vemos todos los días en el trabajo.

—Ya no —le recuerdo, cuando se da cuenta de que eso es tiempo pasado frunce los labios y resopla por la nariz.

Su tono cambia rápidamente restándole importancia. —Pero eso pasó por esto, así que está bien, es un cambio necesario. El punto es que no sé de qué estás hablando, nos conocemos hace mucho, no es como si nos conocimos esta misma noche en un goukon.

—Pero... —De repente siento que ya no tengo argumentos. ¿Por qué? Él siempre me gana todas las discusiones y eso me frustra mucho. Oh no, me tiembla la lengua y sé que se avecina otra vez eso. La música fluye en mi cabeza, ha comenzado—. Pero hay gente a la que le parezco molesto. Pasamos una noche, sonrió demasiado, me encariño demasiado, llamo por teléfono todos los días, muchas veces por nada, hago planes para ir a cenar sin preguntar y… y… ¡No lo sé! ¿Es demasiado para una primera cita? ¿Vas a comenzar a colgarme el teléfono rápido, no responderás mis emails, me empujaras cuando te abrace mucho, vas a hacer caras cuando te bese muchas veces en el rostro porque es molesto? ¡Y probablemente el día que sea la cena tengas algo más importante que hacer y me eches la bronca por hacer planes sin preguntar! Además, me pongo caliente todo el tiempo y no te gusta tanto hacerlo… Pero a mi si, así que voy a comenzar a hacerte sentir presionado y… y… ¡No lo sé!

La cantidad de información es abrumadora, él debe estar tratando de proyectar la película en su mente. Esta vez en la cartelera para esta semana el estreno es la Marcha Turca del amor.

Wolfram abre la boca y mira el techo, se queda así un momento contemplando la nada y luego mueve las cejas y ladea la cabeza de forma graciosa antes de espabilarse y responder.

—Primero, los martes y los jueves no puedo, por si no lo recuerdas, estoy cursando. Además, ni siquiera estamos a medio mes pero ya estoy corto de dinero, así que la cena la pagas tú. Segundo, ¿crees que no sé cómo eres? Si te gusta algo sonríes demasiado, balbuceas demasiado, haces morisquetas, hablas sin parar y sin respirar… Aunque nunca me habías hecho eso de acribillarme con sinsentidos con tantas ganas, ¡pero ya me lo habían advertido antes! Y aunque no me lo hubiera dicho, siempre haces cosas parecidas… ¡Pero eso no es lo que importa! No me gusta hablar tanto por teléfono pero si tienes tantas ganas está bien, aunque no todos los días. No veo nada de malo con los emails, me parece más cómodo que una llamada para hablar de cualquier cosa. Y respecto a lo demás, eres demasiado lindo para decirte que no si te pones cariñoso. Y me gustas, así que por supuesto que me gusta que la persona que quiero me preste atención. El sexo también está perfecto, si necesitas tanto saberlo.

Solo hay una cosa que se repite en mi mente después de todo eso, a pesar de que estoy anonadado porque es la primera persona que responde a todo lo que he dicho cuando me pongo así.

—¿M-me quieres?

Soy demasiado tímido y sueno demasiado estúpido, además debo estar ruborizándome, ¡pero es que me ha tocado! Me alegro un poco de que Wolfram se quede sin palabras y también se le suban los colores. Me ha estado sosteniendo los brazos para que no me mueva mientras retrucaba mi monologo, pero ahora parece que ya no está tan confiado. Aleja un poco su rostro del mío y se pasa la mano por los labios algo nervioso.

—Mmh, si, te quiero —lo dice demasiado rápido y demasiado bajo, y luego me cambia de tema rotundamente. No puedo evitar notar como evidentemente cambia la atención de vuelta hacia mí—. ¿Pero porque estabas suspirando mirando la heladera? No vas a poder congelar tus problemas o dejarlos dentro.

—No estaba suspirando.

—Aunque no lo hicieras realmente, así es como se veía. —Él me analiza y toma mi rostro con los dedos, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mantiene mi estómago pegado a su cuerpo. El piso está frio pero su cuerpo es cálido—. Explícame una cosa, ¿por qué un hombre atractivo como tú tiene tan baja autoestima? Realmente no te comprendo, y aunque a veces creo hacerlo, luego me demuestras lo contrario.

¿Atractivo? ¿Soy atractivo? Esa no es una palabra que usaría para describirme a mí mismo si alguien me lo pidiera. Si tuviera que elegir, diría que Wolfram es la clara definición de atractivo. El tipo de persona por la cual los fotógrafos se matarían entre ellos por tenerlo como modelo, o incluso los pintores querrían retratarlo si o si antes del final de su carrera.

—No soy tan atractivo… —murmuro luego de pensar un momento, pero no tengo otra respuesta para sus comentarios.

—Eres un buen hombre, Yuuri. Te mortificas solo por la opinión de una persona o dos. No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero sé que tu última relación no salió muy bien que digamos. Si eso es lo que te preocupa, solo puedo decir una cosa sobre esa mujer: que se joda. Ella se lo pierde. Si es el tipo de mujer que luego llorará por un hombre que no la trata bien, entonces se lo merece por tomar malas decisiones. Y si no, simplemente es que no eran una buena pareja el uno para el otro. Sea como sea, no creo que tú tengas la culpa de nada realmente. ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta rápido que no se llevaban bien? Ni siquiera tuviste tiempo para realmente cometer errores serios.

Está tan seguro de sus palabras que no puedo retrucar. Acepto su beso y siento su nariz rozar mi mejilla antes de que hable de nuevo más cerca.

—Y yo salgo ganando en todo esto, me quedaré con todo lo que no quiso.

Sus palabras me encienden, el calor sube de golpe a mi cabeza y otra sensación caliente baja por mi estómago hasta mi ingle. No sé si me pone caliente o me avergüenza.

Su tono cambia a uno completamente casual pese a lo que me acaba de decir.

—Tengo frio, vamos a la cama de nuevo, prefiero hablar ahí antes que seguir parado aquí sobre la loza.

—No hace tanto frio —comento de la misma manera casual, necesito cortar un poco con mi actitud anormal o me sentiré muy incómodo.

Cuando entro a la cama y meto las piernas dentro de las sabanas me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, mi cuerpo está frio y el calorcito que empieza a generarse al no estar solo es sumamente placentero. Seguramente en un rato será aún mejor. Sin pensarlo, me arrimo más al cuerpo de la persona junto a mí, Wolfram enreda las piernas con las mías y se queda apoyado boca abajo sobre las almohadas.

Incluso si esta es mi cama en mi casa, e incluso si estamos desnudos, a mis ojos este es el amigo con el que iba a almorzar todos los días a algún restaurante cerca del edificio de oficinas. No sé bien que decir o que hacer, pero ya no me siento nervioso. Tampoco entiendo bien cómo es que pude llegar a sentirme incómodo con él hace un rato.

Hay muchas cosas que rondan mi mente, pero lo observo esperando curioso que es lo que me va a decir. Su mano toca mi hombro por debajo de las sabanas, tiene los dedos calientes. Me acaricia la mejilla y la sostiene cuando se acerca a besarme. Me gusta esto, no es un beso subido de tono aunque su lengua acaricia mis labios y me provoca con esa sensación de suavidad excitante. Podría continuar eternamente. Parece que a él también le gusta porque sigue durante un largo momento sin prisas.

Antes de que pueda decidir tirar la conversación por la borda y meterle mano nos separamos. Oh, bueno, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para lo otro, ¿verdad? Mi curiosidad aflora de nuevo y me siento más interesado en conversar un rato.

—¿Cuándo comencé a gustarte? —Pregunto apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, no he aguantado las ganas de curiosear sobre eso—. Desde hace mucho que quiero saber.

Obviamente mi audacia y lo directo de la pregunta, sumado a que ahora estoy tranquilo y puedo actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo toman un poco por sorpresa. Parece que puede jugar el mismo juego que yo de hacerse el duro, siendo así esta conversación va a ser más relajada de lo que podría esperarse.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Tiene que haber algo, incluso si durante un tiempo no pasaba nada luego debería haber cambiado algo. Es eso lo que quiero saber. ¿Es desde hace mucho, cuando nos conocimos?

—La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un idiota.

¡Que directo! Y lo dice tan campante como siempre. Este tipo siempre es brutalmente honesto, no sé si decir que sea una desventaja en la vida tal como lo es mi Marcha Turca o no.

—¡¿Idiota?! Si le dices eso a una persona que acabas de decirle que le quieres, ¡no imagino que le dirás a alguien que quieres mucho!

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser honesto, ¿por qué te mentiría si te quiero? Además, estoy hablando de hace mucho tiempo, no es lo mismo que ahora. Las opiniones cambian, ¿o no?

—Bueno, tal vez tienes razón, siendo que yo creía que eras un bastardo egoísta, estirado y orgulloso. Lo de orgulloso no ha cambiado, y en realidad no estoy seguro sobre lo de egoísta, pero no esperaba que fueras un tipo simpático.

Ah… creo que me he pasado, es la maldición de mi lengua floja. No se ve muy contento que digamos, sus fosas nasales se ensanchan cuando algo le disgusta y entorna los ojos. Lo mejores cambiar el tema un poco.

—¿Pero de cuando estabas hablando? ¿De cuándo trabajábamos en el mismo equipo? No creo que lo recuerdes, pero incluso nos cruzamos una vez en los ascensores de planta baja antes de que te presentaran en mi piso.

—Recuerdo eso, pero la primera vez que te vi fue un poco antes de eso.

Eso me toma completamente por sorpresa. —¿Antes? ¿Enserio?, ¿cuándo? No recuerdo conocerte de otro lado, y créeme que viéndote como te ves, lo recordaría.

—No antes de otro lugar, fue ese mismo día, apenas antes de que me vieras. Estaba en el lobby cuando entraste y te llevaste por delante los molinetes. Entraste corriendo apresurado y trastabillaste, pensé que sería todo un espectáculo cuando cayeras al piso, pero en vez de eso tomaste el maletín en el aire y te recompusiste rápido. De hecho, impresionó un poco. No esperaba que tuvieras esos reflejos viéndote tan torpe.

—¡¿Me estabas viendo?! ¡Pensé que nadie me había visto hacer el ridículo ese día!

Wolfram sonríe divertido, sus ojos están brillantes y sus dientes son una linda linea blanca resplandeciente. —Sep, estaba viendo, ¿no era lo que querías? ¿Qué alguien te viera en secreto atajar el maletín? Actuabas como si quisieras eso, cuando tu pirueta salió bien te pusiste todo correcto de golpe y actuabas como un señor ingles orgulloso.

Es irónico verlo hacer el gesto de acomodarse la corbata con decoro cuando no tiene ropa puesta.

—Basta, yo no hago eso.

—Si lo haces, siempre que esperas que alguien te esté mirando.

Bueno, tal vez tiene algo de razón, no puedo discutir mucho porque es verdad que a veces me gusta intentar lucirme un poco.

—Pero no esperaba que me estuvieras mirando.

—Te veías como uno de esos comediantes idiotas japoneses de la TV, pero a la vez algo avispado. Siempre haces eso, no te entiendo. Me gusta tu rostro porque es raro, siempre estás haciendo muecas estúpidas, luego te pones serio, pareces bueno, luego malo, luego tonto, luego inteligente. No tiene sentido. Me costó mucho comprenderte, eres completamente contradictorio.

—…No estoy realmente seguro de si estás alagándome o insultándome, Wolf.

—¡Las dos!

¡¿Y cómo se supone que tome eso?! A él no le importa, pero es la primera vez que me responde cuando le pregunto si me está halagando… o insultando.

—No me caíste bien cuando te vi, y no me pareciste simpático tampoco —le digo recordando cosas del pasado—. Rayos, había olvidado lo mal que me caías en ese momento. ¡Incluso te me reíste en la cara cuando te metiste en mi lugar en el ascensor!

—Yo estuve ahí todo el tiempo, fuiste tú el que no me vio porque estaba apresurado. Entrar primero fue un impulso, pero tu cara de no saber qué hacer al quedarte sin lugar fue divertida. No importa si antes te habías comportado muy diestro, volvías a actuar tontamente. Luego apareciste en el mismo piso que yo otra vez y te echaron la bronca por llegar tarde, para ese momento ya pensaba que eras el payaso de la oficina, pero comenzaste a verme con tanto odio que tuve que ponerme serio. Tal vez eras un flojo, pero de esos que son terribles más allá de las apariencias. No soy de los que dejan que les pasen por encima, seguías viéndome con cara de malo, me hablabas distante en inglés, parecía querer apuñalarme cuando me entregaste los papeles… Eso me perturbaba, no había manera de que fuera a estrecharte la mano sin cuidado.

—Tal vez si quería darte un par de golpes, ¡me quitaste mi proyecto! Había estado trabajando muy duro en eso por meses, y luego llega un tipo estirado y perfecto y me lo quita. Tú también estabas siendo desagradable conmigo.

—Porque tú empezaste.

—Si hubieras sido más simpático hubiera sido diferente.

—¿Por qué debería haber sido simpático? No iba a cambiar el hecho de que me aborrecías porque me dieron tu trabajo. Además no te conocía, no iba a darte palmadas en la espalda y decirte que igualmente habías hecho un buen trabajo. De hecho, lo más natural seria pensar que de alguna manera lo habías arruinado y por eso te reemplazaron.

—¡Oye! ¡Mi trabajo estaba bien hecho!

—Lo sé, trabaje sobre lo que hiciste por varias semanas así que ya sé que tan bien hecho estaba.

Mi orgullo herido se siente un poco mejor así que me quedo tranquilo cuando me toca suavemente el brazo y devuelvo la caricia cuando apoya la mano sobre la cama cerca de mi pecho.

—Pero seguías siendo atacante, así que hiciste que me pusiera a la defensiva. Fue lo mismo cuando nos pusieron en la misma oficina, pero aunque hubiera olor a guerra no podía ir a pedir un cambio apenas habiendo llegado, y menos sin causas. Me prepare por si acaso hacías o decías algo para joderme, no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados. Realmente esperaba que fueras una mosquita muerta, lindo por fuera y un hijo de puta de cuidado por dentro.

—¿Y te diste cuenta que no era verdad?

—No, en realidad si eres lindo por fuera y un jodido temperamental por dentro.

—¡¿Perdón?! ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Está hablando el que también me robaba la maceta con la planta!

—¡Tú me quitaste la planta primero! Estaba de mi lado.

—Ah, bueno… tal vez. Ya no importa, fue un empate. —Nos estamos riendo—. Recordar esto ahora es demasiado tonto, pero en realidad me alegro de que fuera así y que no peleáramos realmente. Yo también esperaba que me hicieras la vida imposible.

—La de la taza la gané yo, por cierto.

Me cierra la boca y se me suben los colores al recordar la vergüenza que sentí por esa estúpida taza. Hablamos de la que yo fui a pelearle como mía, no de la vez que le tiré el café encima, de eso ya habíamos conversado para aclararlo apenas nos empezamos a llevar mejor. Pero no puedo decir nada sobre el otro incidente. Él solo me mira y sigue riéndose.

—Estabas tan convencido que era tuya que es muy gracioso. Al principio si pensé que solo buscabas pelea, pero cuando me di cuenta que tenías remordimientos me pareció lindo y no pude decirte nada aunque realmente quería regocijarme en cómo te habías equivocado. En ese momento ya me había dado por vencido en entender como eras, no hacías nada y te la pasabas en silencio, luego parecías un flojo molesto que no trabajaba, luego comenzaste a trabajar bastante, luego me buscabas pelea, y luego parecías arrepentido. Cuando vi que comenzaste a ponerte más serio y eras responsable decidí dejarlo, no me gusta entrar en peleas que puedo evitar y no soy el tipo de persona que disfruta jodiéndole la vida a otros.

—Noté eso, aunque parecías desagradable y altanero en realidad nunca hiciste mucho para molestarme. Yo pensaba que sería peor, pero sin hablarnos se resolvió todo. Y luego me ofreciste café, viniendo de tu parte fue una completa sorpresa.

—¿Café? ¿Qué café?

—Me ofreciste un café un día que estaba con demasiado trabajo, no podía ni largar el teléfono.

—Ah sí, me volvías loco con ese maldito teléfono —me está odiando mientras comenta eso, siempre supe que eso le molestaba—. Creo que lo recuerdo, pero no fue a propósito, solo fue un gesto sin intenciones especiales, algo que surgió en el momento. Pero si recuerdo claramente que estabas bastante estresado en esa época. Ah, cierto, es verdad, me diste pastel luego de esa vez. Estaba bueno. Si hubiera sabido que una taza de café se convertiría en un postre lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Que fácil de comprar eres, todo lo contrario a cómo te veáis. Incluso pensé que podrías odiar esas cosas dulces y mandarme a la mierda por interrumpirte durante el trabajo. Pero es todo lo contrario, amas esas cosas empalagosas.

—No puedes decirle no al pastel. —Aniñado, si habla de comidas dulces este tipo pierde todo su porte mostrándose tan feliz por algo tan simple como eso—. Pero es verdad, ese gesto me compró, creo que en ese momento cambie un poco de opinión respecto a ti. Y cuando nos pusieron juntos en el mismo proyecto me ayudaste mucho. De a poco comencé a ver tu lado tonto de nuevo, pero me resultaba más simpático. Y trabajabas bien, eso era lo más importante.

—Y luego viajamos a Sapporo. También estuviste en casa justo antes del viaje. Creo que comenzaste a caerme bien del todo luego de eso, las cosas salieron muy bien aunque sufrimos lo de la tormenta.

—Aun en ese tiempo no me sentía diferente. Pero es verdad que me caías mucho mejor.

—Lo sé, de no ser así no me hubieras ayudado con lo de la fiesta, o con los clientes.

—No, incluso si te odiase hubiese hecho algo. No puedo soportar que un compañero me avergüence en una reunión de trabajo.

—¡No estaba tan mal! Era ropa formal, la de siempre.

—Tengo buen gusto con la ropa y déjame decirte que lucias deprimente. Hace poco comenzaste a mejorar, pero creo que solo tienes un polo y una camisa buena.

—No entiendo de esas cosas…

—Lo sé —suspira Wolfram, ya sé que va a decir a continuación porque me lo repite siempre—, es una lástima que no tengas ese tipo de sensibilidades. Pero no puedo entender cómo es que eres tan retraído teniendo tanto temperamento. Esa vez actuabas tímido con la gente pero a la hora de la verdad estuviste a la altura, cuando quieres puedes hablar con seguridad y no te vez para nada estúpido. En realidad eres muy inteligente.

—No lo soy. Si le preguntas a cualquiera que me conoce te dirán que soy más músculos que cerebro… pero no estoy tan obsesionado con mi cuerpo.

—Estas bien, es atractivo ver que cuidas tu cuerpo. Y eres inteligente, de lo contrario no podría estar contigo. Me es imposible pensar en salir con alguien con quien no puedo hablar de algo interesante. Es parte de todas las cosas que me gustaron de ti. El resto pasó porque eras bueno conmigo, me halagabas, me invitabas a conocer lugares o cosas nuevas, me explicabas todo lo que preguntaba sobre este país, incluso si hacia las mismas preguntas una y otra vez... Me hacías reír e incluso me compraste entradas para un partido. Eso realmente me hizo sentir vulnerable.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto el béisbol…

Me emociono, ¿es esta la pareja perfecta que he estado esperando?

—No es por el béisbol, fue más que anda el gesto. —Ah, bueno, supongo que no todo puede ser color de rosa—. En realidad, nunca tuve un amigo así. No alguien que se interesara en compartir algo que le gusta tanto conmigo, o que nos lleváramos tan bien. Tampoco nos conocíamos tan a fondo en ese momento, pero me gustó ver ese lado de tu vida fuera del trabajo. Es interesante ver que tienes tus pasatiempos, cosas que realmente te apasionan, eso también es algo atractivo. Debo admitir que estuve un poco celoso, o mejor dicho, sentía un poco de envidia.

—¿De qué?

—Tú y Murata.

Este es el momento para despejar una gran duda. —¿…Pensaste que éramos pareja?

Recuerdo ese día con claridad, Ken y sus estúpidas bromas. ¡Yo sabía que Wolfram había malinterpretado todo! Antes de que pueda ponerme a meter excusas, él se ríe.

—No. Por un segundo lo dudé, pero no. Me di cuenta de que no lo eran. Llegué a pensar que era un poco raro verte tan cercano con alguien, y en realidad tienes esa apariencia un poco extraña, estando entrenado y aunque no tengas sentido de la moda te ves siempre prolijo. Y tienes un rostro bonito. Si sumamos lo del bar en el coctel con ese tipo… Pues sí, parecías tener esos gustos.

—¡¿E-esos gustos?! Agh, ¿de verdad pensabas eso? Si vamos a hablar de apariencias, ¡a mí me costó horrores acostumbrarme a ti! Pero con un poco de paciencia y tiempo logré superar como te ves y cuanto llamas la atención.

—Hump, no tengo nada de raro —rezonga como siempre y me cambia de tema de nuevo—. Lo que me gustaría saber es que te pasó a ti. ¿Por qué cambiaste? Me sorprendió ver que tenías interés como yo…

—Ah, al final… yo también fui demasiado evidente, ¿verdad? Hace poco en la fila de autógrafos. No creo que quedara nada a la imaginación.

—No sabría decirte que pasó ese día exactamente, noté algo, pero la verdad es que hice esas ideas a un lado rápido. No esperaba que te intereses en mi de ese modo. Ya lo había dado por un caso perdido y no quería darle vueltas innecesarias al asunto.

Wah… ¿los tipos así de lindos también tienen esa clase de inseguridades? Wolfram reclina la cabeza sobre sus brazos y me mira desde ese lugar, puedo ver que está contento pero se ha puesto más tranquilo.

—No esperaba gustarte —me repite y tengo que tragar saliva, hablar de esto se ha vuelto un poquito más incómodo pero estoy muy interesado en escucharlo—. No sabía qué hacer cuando dudaste, y menos cuando todo era muy evidente. Siempre me preocupó cuando comenzaste a gustarme de ese modo, pensé que tenía que haber algo mal en mí como para sentirme de ese modo por un amigo, pero no hubo caso. Como no podía evitarlo, llegué a buenos términos conmigo mismo y lo acepté, pero quería continuar con nuestra amistad.

—¿Qué…? —estoy nervioso y me relamo los labios para poder hablar, de repente tengo un pequeño nudo en la garganta de nuevo. No es nada que no pueda controlar—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no sentía nada?

—Lo más probable es que nunca te lo hubiera contado.

Me siento en la cama y rodeo mi rodilla con un brazo, estoy algo inquieto. Hay algo que aún me persigue y no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.

—¿A dónde fuiste luego de que salimos del bar?

No puedo recordar que ruidos de fondo habían a través del teléfono, apenas recuerdo la llamada porque fue muy breve. Wolf gira boca arriba y mira el techo con un brazo bajo su cabeza. No quiero volver a ver una expresión en él como la de ese día.

—A caminar por ahí —dice luego de pensar un momento, tengo la sensación de que está omitiendo demasiados detalles porque aun duele—. Creí que había echado a perder todo. No quería que te sintieras incómodo conmigo, pero no había vuelta atrás y no podía encontrar ninguna solución. Me arrepentí de haber sido tan imbécil de haberte invitado esperando algo. Y luego llamaste… No sabía que decirte, parecía ser todo muy claro, pero también pesaba que tal vez solo me habías llamado decidido a hablar e ibas a mandarme a la mierda.

Me duele el pecho. Aprieta tanto que solo puedo reír un poco y continuar para aliviar la tensión.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? ¿Por qué me habría dado cuenta de que querías romperme el trasero e iba a echártelo en cara? No te hagas el tonto con eso porque me he dado cuenta desde hace mucho como me observabas a veces.

Se ríe culpable y se muerde el labio. —Eso también. —Voltea de nuevo y me observa con la mejilla contra la almohada, su flequillo dorado se desparrama frente a los ojos verde esmeralda como el fondo de un lago—. Pero probablemente lo que pensaba esas veces solo era que tenía muchas ganas de abrazarte y no podía hacerlo.

Lo único que se me escapa es una risa ahogada. Ay Wolfram, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto?

Me importa una mierda todo lo que sea que me agobia, me echo encima de él y no me importa si es abrumador o no, pero fuerzo mi brazo entre su cuello y el colchón y lo abrazo tan fuerte que lo levanto. Siento las manos de Wolfram amagar a agarrarse de mi como si tuviera puesta la camiseta, pero como no la tengo apoya las palmas sobre mi piel con duda y sus dedos tiemblan. Sus brazos por fin me rodean con fuerza y suspira… o solloza. No lo sé. Y no quiero pensar si está llorando o no porque yo estoy a punto de quebrar en cualquier momento. Soy así de estúpidamente sentimental.

Esto no es amor. No estoy enamorado de Wolfram. Pero igual duele, aprieta y se retuerce. Los sentimientos dentro de mí están enmarañados y mi corazón palpita con fuerza. No es momento de preocuparme cuanto, solo de que lo quiero.

No puedo llegar a comprender todavía como es que era yo quien tenía la decisión final en esto. No puedo comprender que Wolfram ha sido el primero en caer duro, ni que las dudas y la confusión que sentí antes para él ya son cosa del pasado. Wolf ya había decidido que es lo que siente y que quiere, tuvo mucho más tiempo que yo para aceptarlo.

Con miedo de encontrar su rostro húmedo giro la cabeza y lo beso a un lado de la nariz sobre el cachete. No puedo sentir el gusto de la sal ni cuando lo beso de nuevo varias veces, al mirar de cerca no hay lágrimas. Él me mira vulnerable y me da pena, pero sé que no puedo ponerme a compadecerlo porque mi expresión es exactamente la misma.

No hay razones para sentimos tristes, pero aun así algo necesita ser reparado.

La tensión es fuerte, mis labios están tan cerca de los suyos pero los besos que nos dimos antes me parecen recuerdos lejanos. No tengo idea de para donde va esta relación, pero no me arrepiento de seguir adelante. Mi boca se encuentra con la suya y el resoplido cálido de ambos nos golpea el rostro, me dejo caer en la cama apretándolo más contra mis labios y enredo mis pies con los suyos. Forcejeamos, intentamos sonreír un poco más contentos, y forcejeamos de nuevo.

Estoy contento, me gusta, no puedo parar de sonreír y de besarlo. Empujo su nariz con la mía y muerdo con los labios una y otra vez mientras el responde, no importa respirar o no entre los besos, los suaves ruidos nos resultan simpáticos. Él es muy cariñoso conmigo.

Lo pienso y me reprocho, ¿Cómo no lo he notado antes? Él siempre es así conmigo. Si, realmente soy un idiota, pero no por demostrar demasiado, sino por haber pensado que tenía que esconderlo. ¿Por qué le molestaría algo como eso, si es justamente lo que quería de mí?

No necesito esconder nada, y esta es la respuesta más evidente a mis preguntas tontas. La respuesta que en realidad siempre estuvo ahí, la respuesta para las dudas en las que he caído una y otra vez. Que tanto debo demostrarle, que tanto está bien hablar sin convertir la sinceridad en algo incómodo, que tan sincero puedo ser sin que me traicione. Y todas y cada una de las veces la respuesta era la misma, no era necesario esconder nada, porque Wolfram acepta todo de mí. Y así como él lo hace, yo quiero aceptar todo de él también.

—¿Aun dudas de cuales eran mis intenciones cuando te invité a casa? —le pregunto entornando los ojos para verlo.

Sus labios se mueven sobre los míos suavemente y su voz vibra.

—No. No tengo más dudas.

Me alegro mucho de eso, está emocionado y rompe la ternura de antes buscando entrelazar nuestras lenguas. Abro la boca y la áspera suavidad me invade, me domina enseguida y me dejo mordisquear los labios.

—Y me hiciste hot cakes. ¡Me encantan los hot cakes! —Ah, es incurable. Lo que sea que tiene… Hay que darlo por perdido—. Soy débil, si me miman un poco no puedo evitar encariñarme.

Suspiro. A pesar de eso me estoy anotando un tanto por haber comprado un caja de esos la semana pasada. Tal vez compre otra mañana.

—Yo no puedo decir nada, hemos tenido sexo una vez y he quedado prendado de ti.

—Eso… es bastante sexy. —Se lo escucha bastante orgulloso.

Besa mi cuello mientras se ríe y me provoca, yo busco su boca y continuamos, pero poco a poco me voy relajando por completo en vez de agitarme. He largado todo lo que tenía dentro, si ha quedado algo no puedo pensar en ello en este momento.

Estoy bajo las sabanas tibias acurrucado contra su cuerpo caliente y es todo lo que necesito. Wolfram me abraza y no me suelta, y yo no puedo despegarme un centímetro. Apoyo la nariz contra su cuello con la mejilla en su pecho y siento que pierdo la conciencia.

El continúa acariciándome suavemente, y eso es lo único que necesito para entrar al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de una muy, pero muy larga ausencia… es traigo porno. Eso es lo que es este capítulo: Porno. Para todos y todas, les guste o no jaja. Y el siguiente también es más porno, ya lo empecé así que no va a ser una espera tan larga para quien siga leyendo esto. Luego prometo más trama, en serio.
> 
> Además de eso, no sé lo comenté antes o no, pero hice planos de la casa de Yuuri y del departamento de Wolf (spoiler, ya que aún no se sabe nada del lugar en la historia) hace bastante tiempo. Los pueden encontrar en mi Tumblr, en el tag del fic Enredos de Oficina en la lista de fanfics (a la cual pueden acceder desde el menú principal). Hay unos que son 3D y todo… ¡Vayan a verlos! =P Mi usuario es redglassesgirl-maruma.
> 
> En otras noticias, estoy subiendo las traducciones de la novela en español directamente a Baka Tsuki por capítulos. La falta de tiempo y el desgaste por el trabajo y la facultad me hicieron replantearme el nivel de calidad y decidí que entre nada y algo… es mejor algo. Desde hace bastante que no hago más PDFs, me voy a concentrar en sacar los capítulos cuando pueda y publicarlos para que los lean online en la página. Otra vez, para este tipo de noticias uso mi tumblr, donde soy muy activa y publico muchísimo contenido de la serie, mis fanarts, etc.
> 
> Y desde ya me disculpo si ven que la calidad del texto baja, pero como les comenté antes tuve que replantearme que hacer ante la falta de tiempo que tengo y lo ocupada que estoy. Antes que dejar las cosas inconclusas, creo que me ayudaría ponerle un cierre a mis proyectos propios, así que decidí continuar escribiendo aunque sea en los pequeños ratitos libres, y sumar todos esos pedacitos hasta lograr un capitulo. Eso puede traer problemas, y es un tanto engorroso corregirlo, pero tengo que hacerlo rápido así que tal vez noten que los textos están más flojos que antes.

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 9**

.

.

.

.

.

Hay ruido de disparos. Un grito agónico de una persona. Un hombre dando órdenes. Más disparos.

¿Por qué hace tanto calor? Siento que arde mi mejilla y mi cuello.

Más disparos y más gritos. Estoy un poco más consciente y distingo las malas actuaciones con claridad. Escucho la risa apagada de alguien que conozco muy bien y el suave movimiento de que masca algo. También se escucha un tintineo contra la ventana. Llueve. Las gotas parecen ser fuertes por el eco que hay afuera.

—¿Estás comiendo en mi cama?

¡Culpable!

Pensé que era chicle, lo cual iba a ser un desastre, pero es peor, es chocolate. Se me van los ojos al paquete sobre mi sabana apoyado en su pecho. He estado durmiendo muy tranquilo sobre él, tan cerca del delito, y no me he dado cuenta.

—Quería algo dulce…

—¿No te dijo nunca tu mamá que comer golosinas por la noche te da pesadillas?

—¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

—No importa, no comas en mi cama, ¡y menos cosas que se pegotean!

Los dedos de Wolfram me distraen al jugar con el cabello de mi nuca. Su brazo estuvo rodeándome todo el tiempo, o al menos eso parece, y eso explicaría porque tenía tanto calor. En la TV de mi habitación se ve una película de acción llena de escenas sin sentido que pasan una tras otra, el control remoto está sobre la mesita de luz.

Él se arrima hasta mi hombro y me muerde suavemente a modo de juego. Inevitablemente mi vista se clava en su nariz, sus labios y sus ojos que me observan fijamente durante unos pocos segundos.

Sonriendo me dice: —Ya estamos bastante pegoteados, ¿mmh?

No sé si decir que se me ha caído la mandíbula, porque tengo los labios apretados. Mis cejas se han levantado hasta la altura del nacimiento de mi cabello. ¿Entendí bien lo que creo que entendí bien? Wolfram… Este Wolfram… ¡¿haciendo chistes vulgares?!

Aunque sé muy bien cómo es su humor, un tanto extraño pero muy gráfico y directo, casi nunca le he escuchado ser tan indiscreto, ni tan… Es un tanto sexy. No sé qué decirle. Mientras pienso que en realidad no es para tanto, sigo con la impresión de que hay algo extraño en esto. Tal vez su forma de decirlo, su tono de voz, o su mirada. No lo sé.

Creo que las cosas simplemente cambiaron. El nuevo status de esta relación trae consigo conversaciones sobre cosas personales que antes no mencionaríamos sin pensarlo dos veces. Solíamos hablar de sexo, peor ni él ni yo metimos nunca las narices tan explícitamente en la vida privada del otro.

Como si no hubiera sido algo incómodo, él se come el último cuadradito de lo que fue una barra de chocolate y me pregunta con calma: —¿No vas a seguir durmiendo?

La TV me distrae y me quedo a medio responder, la verdad no sé si voy a seguir durmiendo, puede que sí. En realidad aún estoy con un pie del otro lado.

—¿Estaba muy fuerte?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El volumen del televisor.

—Ah, no. No lo escuché. Me di cuenta que estaba encendido cuando me desperté. —Tironeo de las sabanas y me destapo—. ¡Ahhh, esto es lo que necesitaba! Me desperté por el calor. ¿Cuándo empezó a llover? Es extraño, antes hacia un poco de frio, y ahora que llueve hace calor, debería haber bajado la temperatura.

—No hace tanto calor.

—¿No tienes calor? —Mientras él niega estiro la mano y toco su brazo—. ¡Ah! ¡Estas hirviendo! No es el clima, ¡eres tú! ¿Qué eres, un calefactor humano?

Cuanto más lo toco más caliente lo siento, me quema la palma de la mano pero no noto nada extraño además de esta curiosidad. Mis dedos se hunden en la carne blanda de su brazo y me mira con calma pese a mi actitud extraña.

—Pero no tengo calor, estaba bien aunque estabas cerca.

Él ve tan cómodo, y yo aquí transpirando. Al mirarlo más espabilado noto que hay algo que no encaja en esta escena.

—Oye… tú eres de dormir mucho, ¿qué haces despierto? ¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano. —Wolf mira su reloj dorado que es la única cosa que sé que lleva puesta. Sé que está muy desnudo aunque las sabanas le tapen—. Son las… once y cincuenta y seis. Ni siquiera son las doce.

—¡¿Son apenas las doce?! ¡Pensé que era mucho más tarde! Entonces no he dormido mucho.

—Unas dos horas como mucho. Esta es la segunda película que encuentro, hace un rato terminé de ver otra.

El tintineo de las gotas contra la ventana incrementa su fuerza, realmente llueve fuerte. Me estiro un poco y observo la tele sin mirar mientras me espabilo un poco más. Wolfram no me presta atención, parece verdaderamente enganchado a lo que pasa en la pantalla. Como a mí no me interesa me giro de lado y entierro mi cara en la almohada y parte de su hombro.

Ahora que estoy destapado noto que el ambiente si está frio, todo el calor estaba concentrado bajo las sabanas. Wolfram encuentra bastante graciosa la película, se ríe por lo bajo y sus ojos verde cristal no voltean hacia este lado de nuevo, miro de reojo la película pero no puedo seguir el hilo de la historia para nada. Sé que cuando está aburrido mira cualquier cosa de acción que pueda encontrar, así como yo miro películas malas de terror, incluso si luego de que terminan comienzo a sentirme perseguido al estar solo en casa. Soy así de tonto.

No sé si quiero dormir o no, con la frente apoyada sobre la piel caliente de Wolf estoy muy cómodo. Me veo tentado a tocarlo. Está desnudo, es bueno confirmarlo, aunque solo he deslizado los dedos por su flanco izquierdo y parte de su estómago. Como he llamado su atención voltea y se acomoda pasando su brazo por debajo de mi cuello otra vez, aunque sigue más interesado en la película que en mi compañía me gusta su gesto. Comienzo a sentir cierta mezcla de sensaciones en este momento.

Recuerdo que me dormí luego de que conversáramos, él ya sabe suficiente sobre mis inseguridades como para continuar actuando reservadamente. Debería relajarme un poco.

Al rodear su torso con un brazo pego mi cuerpo al suyo, entierro la nariz a un lado de sus pectorales y comienzo a comprender porque a las mujeres les gusta recostarse en este lugar. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que el cuerpo de un hombre era tan cómodo! ¿Es mi pecho así de mullido? No me importa que sea lo que pueda pensar de mí, me revuelvo contra su cuerpo hasta que me acomodo del todo. Yo mismo me recuerdo a mi perro, esto es lo que hace una mascota cuando se le permite subir a la cama. Extraño a P. Al menos hoy no estoy solo, con Wolfram aquí en la cama no se siente tan vacío.

Decido quedarme así, tal vez en un rato me duerma. La repentina caricia sobre mi cabeza suma diez puntos, las puntas de los largos dedos se clavan en mi cuero cabelludo y se siente fantástico. Si quería que me derritiera aún más sobre él, pues lo está logrando. Mientras ronroneo de placer y me rasca, Wolf voltea y quedamos abrazados.

—¿Estás cómodo?

—No, es solo tu impresión —respondo con ironía, ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos, los parpados me pesan entre la mezcla de sueño y relax.

Creo que todos esos días sentado en la oficina ameritaban un buen masaje, pero nunca lo había pensado hasta este momento. Después de todo, hace mucho que no tengo nadie que me toque. Gracias a eso estoy débil, recibo cualquier caricia que pueda ofrecerme completamente entregado. Me debo de ver gracioso porque se ríe, sé que debe de estar mirándome con una blanca dentadura a la vista y no puedo evitar sonreír contagiado.

—¿Qué? ¿Es tan gracioso verme la cara de embobado?

—Un poco, sí. Pero es la misma cara que veo casi todos los días —me dice jocoso.

Hago una mueca exagerada en respuesta a su tomada de pelo y abro los ojos. A diferencia mía, un tipo promedio que supuestamente tiene cara de idiota, frente a mí está muy sonriente el hombre perfecto. ¿Siempre fue así de apuesto? ¡Maldita sea Wolf, cada minuto que pasa estás haciendo algo para verte mejor, estoy seguro!

Debería estar feliz, aunque extrañamente hay un hombre en mi cama, es el tipo de hombre que generaría envidia a cualquiera. Y solo para mejorar la oferta, él demuestra su total simpleza pegándose a mí y restregándose hasta acomodarse como yo lo he hecho antes. Su mejilla frota uno de mis ojos y es algo incómodo, aunque se note poco, su barba se siente, pero se ve tan feliz que no puedo decir nada. De un momento a otro me doy cuenta que no puedo moverme, estoy atrapado en alguna especie de agarre de un pulpo, no hay otra forma de describir la manera en como se ha envuelto alrededor mío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —no puedo evitar preguntar, el tiempo pasa y parece que soy el único aquí que está muy incómodo.

—¿No íbamos a dormir?

—¡¿Así?! ¡¿Piensas dormir así?! ¡Voy a morir sofocado! Y además ni siquiera has apagado la tele.

—El control está cerca, y aun la estoy viendo. Puedes dormir tu primero.

—¡¿Entonces para qué me dices que vamos a dormir si resulta que te vas a quedar despierto?! ¡Y no hay manera de que pueda acomodarme de este modo!

Su pierna presiona una de las mías sobre la cama, no puedo moverme, ¡no puedo mover nada! ¿Qué es esto, una llave de judo? ¿Y por qué parce que es tan fuerte? ¡¿Desde cuándo Wolfram tiene tanta fuerza?! Sé que juega rugby y todo, incluso tiene momentos de violencia donde me ha golpeado sin querer o intimidado queriendo, pero no esperaba estar en tanta desventaja. ¡¿No puedo competir para nada contra él, maldición?!

Me aplica otra llave pulpo, acomoda las piernas entre las mías y me gira mientras hago un sonido muy poco masculino de sorpresa. A pesar de que no podría escapar nunca de este agarre estoy mucho más cómodo encima de él, pero no puedo evitar sentir vergüenza de esta pose. Dije que iba a ser menos reservado, ¡pero esto…!

Se está riendo, estoy colorado y el muy bastardo se está riendo.

—¡Suéltame!

—No. —Sus brazos aprietan más, mis manos están contra su pecho y no puedo hacer mucho más que encogerme un poco de hombros—. Me gusta dormir abrazando algo, tengo muchas almohadas de más en casa para eso, pero tú no tienes ninguna.

—Tienes una para ti solo.

—Necesito apoyar la cabeza en esa, no puedo usarla, si la saco de ahí voy a estar incómodo. —Su voz se apaga al apretar su rostro contra mi cuello, me roza con la nariz y siento escalofríos que se intensifican al escucharlo susurrar más cerca de mi oreja—. Pero no importa, te tengo a ti para eso.

Siento cosquillas en el estómago. Que mi cuerpo desnudo se esté restregando contra el suyo caliente no está ayudando. Intento contenerme y que mi mente no vaya hacia lugares más oscuros.

—Así que —es complicado no dejar que sus palabras y la forma de decirlas no me afecten—, ¿duermes abrazado a cosas?

—Siempre. Es cómodo. Especialmente para acomodar los brazos cuando estás de lado.

Puedo notar que para él si lo es. Me toma un rato aflojarme y deslizarme hasta apoyarme de nuevo en el colchón. Incluso si estaba un poquito cómodo estando acostado arriba, no me gusta estar pensando constantemente que mi peso lo aplasta. No podría dormir de ese modo.

Deslizo la mano casualmente desde su pecho hacia su estómago, su piel está suave y sin rastros de transpiración. Él realmente no siente el calor que genera.

Quisiera tocar más, pero antes de poder hacerlo él toma mi mano y rápidamente la coloca más abajo. Es la primera vez que lo siento flácido. Los resortes de mi cama crujen y antes de poder quejarme por el brusco rose de nuestros cuerpos Wolfram me besa en la boca y aplasta mi pecho con el peso de una de sus palmas, su otra mano toma mi cuello y me obliga a seguir el juego. Su voluntad se impone sobre la mía, no es como si yo hubiera buscado esto… Rayos, a quien engaño, me gusta jugar rudo.

Solo hay una cosa que no se doblega ante él, mientras su lengua se pone más salvaje, luego de un par de besos previos menos calientes, mi mano acaricia su pene y sus testículos suaves. Me encantaría concentrarme en lo que hacen sus manos sobre mis hombros y mi cuello, pero es demasiado interesante sentirlo ponerse duro con el correr de los minutos.

Me alegra bastante saber que yo no era el único que necesitaba un poco más de sexo en su vida. Mis dedos se enroscan sobre su tronco y pasan suavemente sobre su cabeza, juego con él presionándolo contra mi piel y tras un rato de seducirlo de ese modo mueve las caderas clavándose un poco sobre el interior de mi muslo. Estoy duro. Tanto o más que él. Siempre tuve la idea de que me incomodaría tocar el pene de otro hombre, pero sentirlo así hace que me ponga aun peor. Y él hecho de que soy yo quien puede excitarlo de esta manera sigue siendo algo nuevo e intrigante que me hace sentir contento.

Sus labios son tan suaves sobre mi boca que tengo que pasar los dedos por su mandíbula para volver a sentir la aspereza que noté antes, me gusta la sensación sobre mis yemas y continúo circulando su piel hasta que me pierdo en su cabello del color de la miel. Abro la boca y dejo que su lengua se deslice con suavidad de nuevo sobre la mía, no estoy ganando la pelea, estoy siendo completamente devorado.

Él pasional Wolfram ha perdido los estribos por completo, no sé qué es lo que lo ha causado tan de repente, pero cada fibra de mi cuerpo responde de la misma manera. Siento el cuerpo caliente y sensible, acomodo las rodillas y mi mano encaja contra mi ingle mientras lo masturbo con más fuerza. Me desespero un poco y acelero el ritmo mientras él se acomoda sobre mí con los codos sobre el colchón y se aleja de mi boca para pasar a mi cuello. Tras algunos besos rápidos siento su lengua presionar con fuerza sobre mis tendones y sus dientes arrastrándose sobre mi piel tensa.

Resopla de manera ronca, divertido, y me advierte: —Aun no estoy ni cerca.

Inclino más la barbilla hacia un lado y expongo toda mi piel para que siga lamiéndome y haciéndome sentir estos suaves escalofríos que tanto me provocan.

—Ya lo sé.

E incluso así, quiero seguir tocándolo con fuerza. Me pregunto vagamente como es que lo hace solo, ¿le gusta disfrutar del momento lentamente o puede perder el control justo como ahora y embestir frenéticamente contra su puño? La fantasía me manda directo a la estratosfera, si es que no estaba ahí desde que empezamos.

La mejor idea que se me puede haber ocurrido de repente es acomodarlo mejor sobre mi cuerpo y rozar suavemente la punta de su pene sobre mis testículos. Cuando continuo haciendo esto comienzo a pensar que necesito seriamente el lubricante, si mis dedos deslizaran erráticos sobre él de manera suave y húmeda tal vez podría hacerlo llegar al límite solo con esto.

Mientras estaba en mi propio mundo, olvide que él también tiene sus propios planes. Me levanta un poco las caderas y me hace arquear la columna para encajarme contra su ingle y acariciarme libremente. Sus dedos acarician los huesos de mi cadera, pasan por mis costillas y van hacia atrás bajando por la curva de mis lumbares, me estremezco y deseo que repita el mismo recorrido una y otra vez. Sus manos llegan a mis nalgas y las estrujan con fuerza.

—Tu piel es muy suave.

Su comentario me descoloca, es un halago, ¿no es así? Sonó solo a un comentario pasajero así que no estoy seguro, pero Wolfram insiste en acariciarme por todos lados, y que toque de esta forma mi estómago me hace sentir un cosquilleo muy placentero.

—No tanto. No lo sé… ¿tal vez?

—No. De verdad, es muy suave —repite, esta vez con algo más de asombro, y continua tocando y besando con ganas—. Me gusta.

Ya mí me gusta la manera en que me acaricia. No puedo decir a ciencia cierta si me está relajando o excitando más. Mientras sigo masajeándonos a ambos lo observo besar con ganas una de mis tetillas y me pregunto: ¿por qué le gustó tanto?

Wolfram claramente disfruta de todo esto del mismo modo que yo, incluso podría ser que esté más desesperado que yo en este preciso instante mientras mordisquea y tironea de mi muslo y mi cadera hacia abajo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Es la curiosidad? ¿La abstinencia? ¿Él sentirse cómodo de dejarse llevar por ser amigos? Realmente me pregunto que es. No hay absolutamente nada en mí comparable a una mujer, así que no puede ser eso, incluso si mi piel fuera la más suave de las sedas, sigo siendo un tipo flacucho y fibroso de manos grandes. Aunque tal vez la respuesta más simple es que tenemos química, pero es complicado pensar que dos personas tan diferentes, para colmo dos hombres, puedan llevarse tan bien en la cama.

Esta posición es muy sugestiva, estoy exponiendo todas mis joyas y no estoy recibiendo demasiada atención, en realidad me gustaría que su boca se deslice mucho más abajo, pero él encuentra más placentero mi jugueteo sobre su pene. Está demasiado lejos para poder frotarlo más arriba, no puedo lograr masturbarme junto con él aunque quisiera. Sus manos se han mantenido aferradas a mi cuerpo sosteniéndome posesivamente, así que hasta ahora no he recibido ni una sola caricia sobre la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo. Aun ignorando mi necesidad latente, embiste contra mí y siento la carne dura clavarse contra la mía, el estímulo sobre mi perineo es placentero, pero también reactiva la parte consciente de mi cerebro sonando una alerta roja.

No necesito muchas señales para entender cuáles son sus intenciones, estaba ausente de mente hasta este momento, pero su insistencia al frotarse en esta posición contra una zona tan baja no da lugar a dudas sobre que está fantaseando. De repente su mano entre mis nalgas profundiza su viaje y siento un fugaz roce sobre la zona prohibida.

Aprieto su antebrazo de golpe, mis ojos van y vienen mientras se me sube la sangre a las mejillas. Clavo los dedos sobre su brazo un poco más fuerte y llevo su mano hacia mi cadera alejándola por reflejo. Incluso si él nota mi incomodidad no se aleja, lo siento titubear pero continúa besando mi pecho y me acaricia el estómago siendo demasiado consciente de que es mi punto débil. Su mano se desliza hacia mi espalda baja otra vez, pero se mantiene en el lugar que le confié es de mis favoritos sin volver a deslizarse hacia mi trasero.

Estoy nervioso, tengo demasiada saliva en la boca y no puedo tragar bien, además de que mi corazón está agitado. Soy un hombre grande, ¿por qué tengo que estar asustado? No, no es miedo, es incomodidad, pero me pesa el haber estado bien hasta hace cinco minutos y haber dado un vuelco de repente. Lo único que me preocupa es pasar de mil a cero en un instante, si es que esto no me pone. Si termino todo blando sobre mi estómago, ¿qué voy a hacer? Cierro los ojos y apoyo la mejilla en la almohada, mis dedos se enredan sobre su cintura, desde hace un rato que la posición no me permite tocarlo. Al menos no me tiemblan las manos, pero no hace falta eso para ponerme en evidencia.

Realmente… no me atrae hacerlo de ese modo. Pero cuando pienso que hace unas horas yo me regocijaba abusando de su trasero… No es justo. Incluso en ese momento estuve dispuesto a todo, ¿por qué ahora no me siento del mismo modo?

Las únicas caricias que he recibido sobre mi pene erecto hasta ahora han sido los roces de nuestros cuerpos, pero de repente la mano de Wolfram me acariciarme suavemente y me frota con los dedos, el movimiento es lento, él sabe exactamente que es relajante. Pero tengo la sensación de que esto significa que se está rendido al tanteando el terreno. Me relamo los labios aun nervioso y acaricio su hombro, no puedo ver su rostro teniéndolo agazapado sobre mi pecho. Entrometo mis dedos en el camino de su lengua y toco el borde de sus labios.

—Con la boca…

¿Debería pedir por favor? No, ¡no puedo preocuparme por formalidades justo ahora! Lo he dicho bruscamente, pero ya está, eso no es lo más importante en este momento. Sé que él está recibiendo un mensaje erróneo cuando asiente levemente y me besa una última para bajar hasta mi ombligo. Tengo que agregar algo más, aunque el calor vuelve a subirse hasta mis orejas.

—...y tócame.

Tengo miedo de tener que ponerme más hablador cuando solo siento los tentadores besos sobre el interior de mi muslo y el comienzo de mi ingle, pero su pulgar acaricia en un arco desde un lado de mis testículos hasta abajo. Él no necesita más indicaciones.

Dios, me siento muy expuesto al abrir las piernas, este será camino sin retorno. Es peor que volver a ser virgen de nuevo. ¡Pero vamos, Shibuya Yuuri, solo se vive una vez! No puedes decir que no te gusta si no lo has probado. Esa es la frase caballito de batalla de mi madre para cuando me ponía caprichoso con la comida. Pero cualquier imagen familiar que pudiera llegar a aflorar en mi mente no tiene lugar al competir con Wolfram metiendo mi pene en su boca. Simplemente es incompatible, lo que tengo frente a mi es la fantasía máxima en la cual jamás pensé. En vivo y en directo, a color y _high definition_.

—A-anmh. Eso se siente bien.

Luego de todo lo que me ha estado provocando y de todo lo que yo lo he tocado estoy demasiado sensible. Cierro la boca antes de dejarme en ridículo y me dejo ir por completo en la sensación calidad de su boca y el cosquilleo de su lengua sobre mi piel. Me muerdo los labios y comienzo a pensar que si va a ser tan provocador puede hacerme lo que quiera mientras no pare. Incluso puedo ver cómo me besa de lado y enreda la lengua sobre la punta… Béisbol. ¡Béisbol!

¡Si, eso es! El campo verde. Un home run… ¡Lo que sea, pero rápido! Rayos, no, béisbol no, el béisbol a veces también me excita… especialmente si estoy contento cuando los Lions ganan los partidos.

—¡Wolf! —lo llamo sin pensar y entrometo una mano sobre mi pene justo a tiempo, mi erección palpita pero puedo contenerme. Tan cerca. Mierda, él es jodidamente bueno en esto, no puedo haber reaccionado tan rápido.

No necesito decir nada porque mi expresión debe decirlo todo por sí misma. Quito la mano enseguida para no dar la impresión de que sigo poniendo barreras y llevo mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos echándome sobre la almohada. Necesito un respiro. Solo tras un largo momento en silencio y sentir su mano caliente apoyada sobre mi muslo Wolfram se mueve inquieto.

—¿Puedo seguir?

Me tiemblan las piernas y estoy agitado, creo que toda la sangre se me ha ido directo a ese lugar y me siento mareado. Pero el momento peligroso ya pasó.

La ingle de Wolfram está hirviendo cuando la apoya contra mi cuerpo, aún está arrodillado entre mis piernas y yo sigo desparramado de una manera muy indecente. Cuando descubro mis ojos para verlo me doy cuenta porque ya no siento su erección picándome en algún lado, lo primero que llama mi atención es su pene contra su estómago, al levantar la vista su expresión me hace tragar duro. Sus labios están apretados en una mueca y sus ojos verdes están oscuros, tiene la mirada turbia de un lobo hambriento. Wolfram sostiene una de mis piernas con una mano y los dedos de la otra mantienen mi otra pierna abierta.

Si antes me sentía un poco avergonzado, no sé qué clase de expresión es la que tengo ahora. Sea como fuera que me veía antes, lo hice ponerse así… y esta vez me asusta sentirme contagiado de su rampante excitación cuando lo más probable es que mi amante me impida sentarme por más o menos… toda la próxima semana. Casi se me vienen lágrimas a los ojos solo de pensar en la licencia médica…

Dejo colgar mi cabeza y acepto mi lamentable destino. —S-si… ya pasó…

No puedo decir absolutamente nada porque yo disfrute mi momento antes, y también abusé de su cuerpo de esa manera. Tengo ganas de acurrucarme un ratito mientras me deja solo para estirarse a buscar el lubricante que está sobre la mesita de noche. Esto va a doler como los mil demonios. ¿Cómo es que decía el chiste? ¿Es como el dolor de muelas porque no quiere que te la saquen…? Me pregunto si es verdad, pero no tengo el humor negro suficiente para hacerme un chiste a mí mismo. También puedo imaginar uno que otro regaño si Wolf supiera las estupideces que estoy pensando.

¡Pero ahora estoy asustado! Esta etapa de las dudas en mi vida ya pasó. Si, más o menos cuando tenía dieciséis me pregunté si no podría ser que jugaba para el equipo contrario, mi falta de popularidad y algunas situaciones de acoso escolar hicieron aflorar muchas inseguridades. Pero para cuando me debatía si lo que me éxita es el deporte o los jugadores transpirados con pantalones sugestivos, apareció mi primera novia, y puf. Basto con una primera experiencia sexual para hacerme perder la cabeza. Aunque recordándolo ahora fue terrible. Me moría de los nervios, no sabía que hacer con las manos, termine demasiado rápido y no tenía idea de qué demonios hacer luego… Pero igualmente bastó para que me olvidara de cualquier otra idea sexual alternativa que se me cruzara por la mente.

Supongo que si había algo de verdad en mis pensamientos de esa época, este es el momento para descubrirlo. En realidad a Wolfram no le ha gustado, no necesito que me lo diga para hacerme a la idea, incluso si logró terminar eso no significa nada. Y solo con haber visto su expresión de ahora estoy completamente seguro de qué es lo que si le gusta.

Incluso si mi corazón late rápido, me siento un poco más calmado. La frustración me ayudó a aclarar un poco la mente. Parece que a él también le ayudó, ya no está tan erguido como antes y se ve más tranquilo, o es increíble para fingir calma. Sé que Wolf es pasional y a veces incluso aniñado, pero se mantiene sereno ante situaciones de presión y de verdad que su calma me está ayudando. Yo soy todo lo contrario después de todo, no sé qué haría si él no me contagiara eso sentimiento.

Me canso de estar observando sobre mis codos y me dejo caer en la cama de nuevo con intenciones de relajarme por completo. Me dejo hacer mientras me acaricia y pronto siento de nuevo sus besos. Es mucho más suave que antes. Acaricio su cabello hacia atrás para sacarle el flequillo del rostro y sus esmeraldas verdes me observan curiosas un momento, lo próximo que puedo ver es el rubor extenderse por sus mejillas. ¡Woah, incluso sus orejas están completamente rojas! Mientras me fascino con este nuevo descubrimiento siento sus dedos otra vez entre mis nalgas. Si yo también me estoy ruborizando no creo que me vea porque no tiene intenciones de levantar la vista de nuevo mientras me da sexo oral.

Me tienta con unos toques y presiona sobre mi piel, la falta de humedad hace que mi cuerpo se niegue a ceder y la sensación tirante es poco placentera. Se lleva los dedos a la boca rápidamente y el tacto cambia, ahora puedo comprender completamente como se sentía cuando yo le hacía esto. No pierde tiempo en pasar al lubricante y lo siento entrar. Creo que me molestará menos que tengamos sexo que esto, porque tenerlo así explorándome tan íntimamente es demasiado extraño, aun no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento al respecto.

No me siento con ganas de tocarme, pero no sé qué hacer. Llevo de nuevo el brazo sobre mis ojos y me concentro en las sensaciones en vez de seguir apreciando la buena vista de un Wolfram ya no tan ruborizado.

El sexo oral ayuda bastante. Estoy excitado, siento el calor arremolinarse en mi estómago de esa forma tan placentera de siempre, y sus dedos penetrándome son un tanto más relajantes a medida que mi cuerpo cede ante la intromisión de su mano. Lo siento acariciar la pared interior de mi cuerpo y se lo que está buscando, aunque suelo apretar sobre el perineo cando me masturbo nunca me atreví a probar la estimulación de próstata de este modo.

Rayos, se siente bien. Muy bien. No puedo evitar dar un pequeño respingo ante el espasmo. Lugo me provoca apenas tocándome, me desespera un poco. Quisiera que realmente masajeara ese punto con más insistencia, pero recuerdo que cuando yo hice esto casi lo mando derecho al nirvana, así que entiendo que sea cauteloso. No sé si hacerlo se sentirá ni remotamente de este modo, pero esto me gusta, no tengo nada malo que decir al respecto. Él no continúa por mucho tiempo sobre ese punto y sus dedos intentan movimientos más osados, pero ya estoy demasiado excitado de nuevo para que me importe demasiado. De hecho, esto también se siente bastante bien, luego de un largo rato me siento tentado a mover las caderas un poco.

En ese momento su mano me deja y su boca me da un último par de besos antes de desaparecer también.

Ahh, no, vuelve. Estoy seguro que podría haber llegado fácilmente si seguía con eso, tiemblo solo de pensar en el clímax y las extrañas sensaciones nuevas. Wolfram se arrodilla de nuevo y yo me levanto un poco sobre los codos para no ceder ante mis bajos instintos del todo, hay un breve momento en el que no sabemos que hacer pero él se arrima y me besa. Estoy bastante más contento con todo esto de lo que estaba antes así que entierro mis manos en sus cabellos rizados y tomo el control del beso sin dudarlo, sus labios están fríos y su lengua tiene ese sabor particular que no me desagrada para nada cuando está en su boca.

Si tenía algún otro plan, como levantarse para ir a la mesilla de nuevo, lo abandona. Yo tironeo de su cuello y se deja caer entre mis brazos mientras arremeto contra su boca con ganas contenidas. No puedo tener lo otro, pero puedo tener tanto de esto cuanto quiera. No quiero dejarle ir pero a la tercera vez que lo intenta tengo que soltarle, creo que no tiene dudas de que aún lo encuentro tan deseable como siempre, incluso si ha estado metiéndome mano en lugares que no me agradan demasiado.

Malditos condones, siempre arruinan la mejor parte. Odio tener que parar por esto, y siempre, pero siempre, es incómodo tener que ponértelo delante de tu pareja. Pero, oh, ¿ese no soy yo, verdad? Se me escapa una sonrisa gracias a eso, él que va a tener que sufrir ahora del momento extraño es Wolf, no yo. Yo ya lo he superado, aunque es un tanto extraño tener tantas experiencias incomodas de primeras veces, creo que debería coronarlo como la pareja con la que más me han pasado estas cosas.

Extrañamente estar en la posición del observador me tranquiliza por completo, incluso puedo rodar los ojos por aquí y por allá, y saciar todas mis curiosidades con una leve sonrisa afirmativa sobre todo lo que hace. Pero aún estoy nervioso.

Wolf se inclina hacia mi sentado de lado y nos besamos un momento en esta extraña posición distante. Para cuando voltea del todo hacia mí y se levanta me pide en voz baja cerca de mi rostro: —Date la vuelta.

Mi estómago da un pequeño vuelco de los nervios al escucharlo, pero hago caso y me quedo tranquilamente apoyado sobre las almohadas. Ceo que siento menos ansiedad ahora que sé que va a pasar que cuando lo imaginaba antes.

Besa mi cuello tras mi nuca y sus manos me acarician los hombros sentado a horcajadas de mí, luego de un momento las baja más cerca de mi columna como si recordara que prefiero esa zona para las caricias. Quiero besarlo, no quiero tener la cara enterrada en la almohada, me gusta mucho besarlo. Observo por sobre mi hombro y encuentro sus ojos un momento, pero termino por correr la vista. Rayos, el recuerdo de él haciendo lo mismo cuando yo estaba en su posición vuelve a mi mente, ahora sé exactamente como se sentía, y también se cómo se siente ahora. Mi expresión no debe de haber sido tan alentadora como una de placer o expectativa.

Igual que yo, no se anda con rodeos, su mano lo coloca en posición y siento la presión sobre mi cuerpo mientras comienza a penetrar.

Rayos, esto no es ni remotamente como un par de dedos. Intento relajarme pero es complicado, si dependiera de mi estaría titubeando, pero él continua. Medición, ¿Por qué es tan grande? ¿Siempre fue así? No se sentía tanta diferencia con el mío cuando lo estaba tocando… Tal vez cuando estaba muy excitado era un poco más grande, ¡pero igual!

—¿Te duele?

—No —respondo enseguida, no estoy mintiendo—, p-pero es raro…

Demasiado raro para mi gusto por el momento. Dejo caer la cabeza de lado y suspiro una risa ahogada.

—Lo sé —me dice en un tono parecido al mío—. Se pondrá mejor luego.

Si tú lo dices. Me gustaría decirle que se divierta, este es su momento, pero sé que no me hará caso. Puedo sentir que está lleno de preocupaciones como yo lo estaba en el mismo momento, así que tengo que disfrutar tanto como él. El sexo no es algo que funcione bien siendo egoísta.

Me relajo y siento el suave vaivén cuando comienza a moverse. Suavemente sale y penetra de nuevo, sus manos presionan y acarician mis lumbares en una extraña posición casi sentado encima mío. No voy a cuestionarlo, pero se siente aún más raro hacerlo así, el único punto a favor es que no duele. Pero no duramos mucho de este modo, Wolf se reacomoda y para mi es fácil abrirme de piernas siendo que me he pasado la ultima hora exponiéndome terriblemente ante él. Ni siquiera tengo que dar la cara, pero a esta altura creo que ya no me importa. Me impresiona la facilidad con la que entra en mi cuerpo de nuevo, acaricia mi pierna y parte de mi estómago mientras se mece y su mano se cierra sobre mi pene a media asta. La combinación de caricias y su movimiento lento y constante se hace placentera, no me niego cuando tira de mis caderas para levantarme hacia atrás y me dejo llevar. Entierro el rostro en la almohada y retuerzo los dedos sobre la funda a escondidas debajo de ella, sé que estoy poniendo una expresión sumamente vergonzosa, pero se siente bien.

Me gusta. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más me voy excitando con cada penetración. Me siento tenso y apretado sobre él, pero se lo placentero que debe ser eso, y puedo notar como su erección se mantiene dura. No sé cuánto piensa aguantar, pero si su plan es seguir así de lento por mi está bien. Incluso cuando es cuidadoso parce que su impaciencia gana y lo siento empujar con más fuerza, me corta el aliento contra las sabanas y solo resisto dos estocadas más. Mierda. Duele. —Duele —advierto en voz alta, el dolor no está bien. Está demasiado duro. Alejo mis caderas y lo saco.

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y antes de que pregunte nada o pueda continuar con sus preocupaciones aclaro: —Es la posición.

Mi espalda sobre el colchón es un alivio, recostado puedo relajarme. Ya sé que esta estar de frente es mostrarme completamente expuesto, pero ya no me importa. Cuando hago un gesto con la mano para que se acerque Wolf duda pero rápidamente comprende que si quiere continuar, será de este modo. Él me mira dos veces y no necesito ni que formule la pregunta.

—Estoy bien —le digo acercándolo a mi rostro, por fin soy capaz de besarlo y eso me contenta de inmediato—. No se siente tan mal.

Me da gracia el hecho de que estoy diciéndole lo mismo que él me dijo a mí antes, pero es la verdad. Su cuerpo sigue caliente, lo acaricio mientras nos besamos, recordando lo que me dijo noto que su piel es muy suave, creo que puedo entender sus ganas de tocarme de la misma manera que yo lo hago. Mis palmas pasan por su espalda y sus brazos, no importa donde sea se siente terso, puedo sentir las suaves curvas de los músculos y la firmeza de sus huesos. Las yemas de mis dedos se presionan contra sus pectorales y bajan delineando todas las abdominales en su estómago hasta los huesos de sus caderas. Me gusta su cuerpo, es aun extraño sentirlo encima de mí en esta posición pero estoy muy excitado, aprieto los muslos sobre sus caderas y lo siento estremecerse.

No quiero alejarme de su boca pero tengo que soltarlo para que podamos continuar con esto. De este modo va a ser capaz de ver todo, no tengo otra opción que tragarme mi vergüenza y desearle que disfrute el espectáculo.

Lo observo de lado con las puntas de mis dedos aun apoyadas sobre su estómago, sus labios están húmedos y sus largas pestañas cubren sus bonitos ojos mientras me observa y me acomoda con las caderas más hacia arriba. No sé qué hacer con las manos mientras me penetra de nuevo, me impresiona lo fácil que mi cuerpo cede en este momento, empuja lentamente hasta que está dentro del todo. Lo siento mover las piernas y cuando levanta la vista para observarme durante un breve momento tiene la misma expresión de incomodidad que yo tengo. Es algo lindo, sus orejas aún están rojas. Tengo que esconder una leve sonrisa con la mano, se supone que quien debería sentí vergüenza soy yo, no él. ¿De verdad es el mismo tipo de mirada predatoria de antes? Porque ahora me resulta bastante aniñado.

Wolf sostiene una de mis piernas en alto y me besa sobre la pantorrilla. —¿Esta bien así?

Solo por su tono de voz sé que no tiene quejas respecto a esta posición, y en realidad yo tampoco, estoy mucho más cómodo que antes. Ya no hay rastros de tensión de mi parte, haberlo experimentado antes me da seguridad.

Ya no puedo esperar en silencio, voy a tener que ser un poco más comunicativo a partir de ahora. —Sí, ya no duele… No, no dolía antes tampoco. Solo si lo haces fuerte. No lo hagas fuerte.

Hay un poco de miedo en mi última frase, y se me ha enredado un poco la lengua, pero mi torpeza le divierte.

—No lo hare fuerte —me asegura. No sé cómo es capaz de estar tan calmado, yo perdí completamente el control cuando lo hicimos la primera vez.

A pesar de eso, puedo sentir que su cuerpo grita lo contrario. Estaba increíblemente duro cuando empujó dentro, pero si no se mueve no puedo sentirlo. Tengo expectativas de que lo haga pronto, y mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato cuando comienza, el vaivén suave me genera un cosquilleo que se arremolina en mi estómago. Sostengo con a punta de mis dedos su cadera y me vuelco más de lado, como él tiene mi rodilla atrapada con su brazo es fácil acomodarme de este modo y puedo enterrar más la cara en la almohada. No solo puedo sentirlo, ahora también puedo verlo moverse.

Al menear lentamente las caderas su cabello sedoso se ondea y su pálida piel se estremece. Incluso si es una vista digna de admirar tengo que cerrar los ojos y morderme los labios, mi cuerpo se tensa involuntariamente y me esfuerzo por mantenerme relajado. Se siente bien, muy, muy bien. Rayos.

El calor crece dentro de mí a cada minuto y me cuesta mantener la compostura a medida que el incrementa el ritmo tanteando mis reacciones. Lejos de ser desagradable, me desarma por completo cuando empuja con más fuerza un par de veces, mi jadeo lo invita a continuar de ese modo y el nivel del juego incrementa varios niveles. Mis dedos estrujan las sabanas de mi cama ante la expectativa de cada penetración, a pesar de los ruidos de la TV aun encendida se puede escuchar mi entrecortado gemido cuando su movimiento al salir y entrar se vuelve más extenso. Dios, había olvidado que es mucho más grande y largo que lo que estaba sintiendo, apenas se estaba moviendo hasta ahora. Cuando lo observo, Wolfram tiene la vista clavada sobre mí y me dan ganas de enterrarme en un poso de ser posible, pero no creo poder cambiar de posiciones. Aunque, estando tan excitado tal vez cualquier otra forma de hacerlo se sentiría tan bien como esto.

Él está tenso, se está conteniendo con dificultad, le cuesta mantener el ritmo constante. No quiero que pare. Wolf… rayos, debo de ser gay, muy gay. Porque esto se siente tan…

—Anh… mmh —puedo escucharme a mi mismo, mi voz extraña ni siquiera suena como un gemido, estoy lloriqueando inevitablemente cada vez que lo siento deslizarse fuera lentamente y con más fuerza volver a entrar.

No sé qué hacer, siento calor en la espalda y el cuello, y mi estómago se siente raro, pero no estoy cerca aun. Es un punto de excitación nuevo que jamás pensé que podría ser tan placentero como frustrante. Pero sin importar si es una tortura, no quiero que pare, pero cuando menos lo deseaba se detiene. Lo observo durante el minuto que se toma de descanso con ansias, está levemente transpirado y respira agitado, no por la actividad física sino al igual que yo por la excitación, sus ojos brillan sin saber qué hacer.

Verlo al límite despierta mi egoísmo de repente, no quiero que termine aun. Cuando me mira suspira y sonríe un poco, no parece ser el plan dejarse ir tan rápido y me alegra, pero estoy tan desarmado de placer que no puedo componer ninguna mueca alegre en mi rostro. Debería meter la cabeza en la almohada de una vez y callarme, pero no puedo. Mis gemidos me enervan mientras él continua, como no puedo contenerlos dentro de mi boca decido dejarme escuchar, pero termino por quejarme en voz alta frustrado.

—R-rayos… ¿Por qué mi voz es tan rara…?

Wolfram no se ríe ni nada parecido, lo escucho suspirar, pero no es de alivio o algo similar, se oye como si buscara fuerzas para mantener la calma donde no la hay. —No te contengas.

—Ugh, n-no, incluso yo mismo me desagrado.

—A mí me gusta.

¿Qué puedo decir sobre eso? Me sentía inseguro de tener sexo con él y también algo curioso, pero no hubiera esperado que fuera así de bueno. Este bastardo es bueno, es mejor que yo, pero no puedo sentirme menos masculino que él en este momento mientras tiemblo y lucho por no darle el gusto. ¡Y él fue tan silencioso! Medición.

No siento una excitación rampante, pero estoy en el limbo del placer, y a cada minuto va incrementado proporcionalmente. Wolfram me deja voltear un poco y colocarme completamente boca arriba sin detenerse, sus manos me toman las caderas y se inclina un sobre mi permitiéndome estirarme y besarlo en la boca. La posición es forzada pero me aferro a su cabeza y deslizo la lengua en su boca buscando un beso frenético donde descargarme. Empujo su lengua y forcejeamos, me dejo caer sin aliento de nuevo sobre el colchón, perdí la almohada en algún momento, aunque tanteo buscándola para agarrarme a ella no la encuentro. En vez de sostenerme a la cama agarro su brazo soporte con fuerza y mi otra mano va hacia mi pene con la naturalidad de siempre.

Quiero tocarme, lo necesito desesperadamente, no importa si él está viendo. ¿Wolf también tuvo que hacerlo así antes, verdad? No puedo aguantar que llegue y hacerlo luego, quiero hacerlo ahora mientras lo siento dentro, duro, con fuerza. Más fuerte. Restriego los pies sobre las sabanas y levanto las caderas, moviéndolas en la dirección opuesta en la que él embiste contra mí. Estoy cerca, muy cerca, ya no puedo parar. Tengo la voz atragantada en la garganta, gracias a dios no me queda aliento para gemir con fuerza mientras hago esto, pero igualmente es tan vergonzoso. O debe serlo, no puedo pensar con claridad, solo tocarme con fuerza, empujar contra él y tironear de su cadera para que no pare con el ritmo de las embestidas.

Eyaculo de golpe con fuerza, sabía que estaba cerca pero no he tenido tiempo a pensarlo con claridad, los espasmos me toman por sorpresa. No hago tiempo a colocar la mano y mi semen cae sobre mi pecho. Genial, va a pensar que soy un pervertido con alguna clase de fetiche desagradable, no creo que ver a un tipo desperdigando sus jugos delante de él sea de lo más bonito, pero Wolf no para, ni siento que le haya bajado los ánimos.

—Aun me falta un poco —me dice con voz ahogada. Me relampaguean las sensaciones al escuchar lo cerca que está.

—No pares.

No creo que lo haga. Estoy exhausto y no puedo coordinar más los movimientos de mi cuerpo, él no me deja caer y me sostiene las piernas clavándose hasta el fondo con fuerza. Duele, está tan duro que no puedo compararlo con nada de lo que he sentido hasta ahora. Se inclina hacia adelante, pero soy yo quien no lo deja caer esta vez, quiero verlo llegar de la misma forma que él me vio a mí. Al escucharlo gruñir y jadear me doy cuenta que este dolor solo durara unos segundos, apenas puedo soportar sus últimas estocadas gracias a eso.

Mientras me mece con fuerza los resortes de la cama rechinan bajo sus rodillas con un sonido sordo. La mancha liquida sobre mi pecho se desliza en dirección a las sabanas, antes de poder hacer nada al respecto son sus dedos los que se apresuran a acariciarme las costillas y resbalan sobre mi piel para contenerlo. Dios, ¿qué crees que es esto, una porno? Me impresiona que lo haya tocado de esa forma, creo que está claro que siente cualquier cosa menos disgusto por cualquier detalle masculino en esto.

Y entonces llega, sus últimos esfuerzos me encuentran ya relajado y puedo disfrutar mis asientos de primera fila a la expresión más excitante que he visto en mucho tiempo. Está decidido que es lo que va a perseguirme en mis fantasías nocturnas durante un tiempo.

Wolfram respira agitado y yo también. Sus abdominales tiemblan mientras se queda quieto arrodillado frente a mí y aun jadea con una mueca de placer en el rostro. Si no acabara de haber tenido un orgasmo, sé que esta expresión de cejas constreñidas y mejillas sonrosadas me levantaría el ánimo de inmediato. Empujo su estómago con pocas fuerzas y deja mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir extraño.

Por fin puedo dejarme caer por completo y tomar un profundo respiro, mis músculos están tirantes y a la vez flojos. Estoy por llevar mis manos a mi rostro pero están manchadas, así que termino por apoyar el dorso de una de ellas sobre mis ojos.

Si se hubiera dejado llevar así desde el principio me hubiera matado, me alegro que sea un tipo considerado desde el fondo de mi corazón. Mi inexperto cuerpo no podría con una dura sesión de sexo como esta durante mucho tiempo. El ambiente de mi habitación se siente repentinamente frio mientras respiro por mi boca y el dolor baja por mi garganta, no tengo fuerzas para limpiar este desastre.

—Las cosas se ponen bastante sucias cuando son dos hombres, ¿uh? —comento a sus espaldas mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama, aun puedo oír su respiración agitada y veo con claridad el movimiento el movimiento de sus omóplatos.

Wolf voltea cansado pero sonriente, tiene mucha energía comparado a como yo estoy tirado sobre la cama. —Traeré algo para limpiarte —me dice emocionado y antes de que pueda amagar a levantarme yo mismo sale de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Me encuentro solo y confundido sobre las sabanas con el televisor encendido de fondo y el mundo parece haber vuelto a su lugar de repente. No sé si me siento avergonzado, contento o simplemente demasiado relajado. Espero aquí tirado como una tortuga panza arriba incapaz de moverse, y a los pocos minutos lo veo volver tan apresurado como se fue con una toalla pequeña en la mano. Sube a la cama y se arrastra sobre mis piernas rápidamente, la tela está húmeda y contraigo los músculos ante la expectativa del agua fría, peor está caliente.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Es mi toalla del gimnasio —me responde sin mirarme mientras él mismo se encarga de limpiar mi cuerpo, aunque quiero hacerlo yo mismo aleja mi mano con una gracia increíble para alguien que suele ser brusco.

Como vino se va de nuevo, y ahora más atento al ambiente escucho el grifo de la cocina a lo lejos durante un momento. Cuando vuelve por segunda vez yo aún sigo como una tortuga, peor más limpia. Me gustaría decir que estoy muy confundido, y debo parecerlo, pero en realidad mi mente está tan blanca como la nieve.

Wolfram sube a la cama y nos tapamos, incluso terminamos por usar el cobertor más pesado. Sus pies se sienten helados por caminar sobre el piso frio, y tengo que apoyar los míos sobre él para calentarlos y que no los coloque sobre otra parte de mi pierna que sea más desagradable que esto.

Él me mira insistentemente en silencio con ojos brillantes y no puedo evitar preguntar sarcásticamente. —Te vez muy feliz, ¿uh?

—Estoy feliz.

No digo nada ante su sinceridad y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada observándolo. El bastardo está radiante, creo que ni siquiera está en este mundo, me está mirando pero parece ausente. El viaje a lalaland debe de ser muy interesante. Me pregunto qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza cuando se pone así. Pero tiene razones para regocijarse, a mí también me encanta el sexo, y ha sido bueno. Muy bueno. Demasiado bueno.

Comienza a pesarme en la consciencia que yo fui un asco para complacerlo y en cambio él me mando directo a la novena nube. Me volteo hacia arriba y coloco los brazos tras mi cabeza pensando que no hay nada que hacerle, descubrir después de veinte años que en realidad apestas en el sexo es desagradable, pero con todas las cosas que están pasando últimamente, ¿no sé si sea algo malo? Es decir, él la pasó bien después de todo, ¿verdad? Al menos de este modo puede disfrutar a pleno estar conmigo. En mi caso, no necesito decir nada porque ambos sabemos que la he pasado bien, incluso lo suficiente como para deleitarme como un pervertido tocándome sin pensarlo dos veces.

Wolfram interrumpe mis pensamientos al recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho y me toma por sorpresa. La cama está medio desarmada pero estamos bien tapados y su cuerpo ha vuelto a levantar calor en este breve lapso que estuvimos dentro. Su mejilla está sobre mi cuerpo y sé que debe sentir con fuerza el latido de mi corazón aunque estoy tranquilo. La luz blanquecina de la TV se proyecta sobre su cabello y la piel pálida de su hombro. Levanto más las sabanas un poco más y cubro todo lo que está expuesto pasando luego mi brazo por debajo de su cuello. Quien diría que le hace lucir tan bien acurrucarse así sobre mí pecho, inevitablemente me dan ganas de arrimarlo más cerca.

—¿Tienes sueño? —le pregunto mientras acomodo un mecho de su cabello. Incluso si estoy acostumbrado a él, me sigue llamando la atención este color tan natural dorado como el trigo.

No obtengo ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un ronroneo, ¿ya se ha dormido? Lo volteo con demasiada facilidad, no lo está, pero tampoco se podría decir que se encuentra en este mundo. Es como un perro, se acurruca sobre mí pero si lo acaricio un poco se deja maniobrar para cualquier lado que yo quiera. Hasta casi me veo tentado de rascarle el estómago.

Apenas abre los ojos para observar que es lo que hago cuando me echo sobre él.

—Necesito el control remoto. —Estiro mis dedos pero no puedo alcanzarlo. Wolf gruñe y me lo alcanza con lo que parecen ser lo último de sus fuerzas para darse la vuelta.

Luego de que el silencio y la oscuridad invaden la habitación las gotas de lluvia dan un concierto, pero no lo puedo apreciar durante mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay muchísimas noticias referentes a la serie de MaruMA/KKM últimamente, pero estoy activa solo en el blog de tumblr (redglassesgirl-maruma).
> 
> Para resumir, el manga se terminó este mes, se anuncio un volumen Gaiden (especial, como los de las novelas). Además, salio el DVD del segundo Maomyu (el musical live action). Y han tirado una noticia algo bomba en twitter sobre expandir el mundo de la serie y hay fuertisimos rumores de la vueltas de las novelas de parte de una buena fuente. ¡Así que se imaginan como estamos! Además, para todos los yuuram fans, se han descubierto mas y mas cosas canon muy interesantes, es un hermoso desarrollo para la pareja.
> 
> Los invito a chatear conmigo, mandar mensajes (anonimos o no) o revisar las actualizaciones en tumblr, o incluso en facebook (/redglassesgirlmaruma). Recuerden que a veces es dificil responder mensajes anónimos en paginas de fics ^^
> 
> No voy a prometer capitulos pronto, la ultima vez que lo hice... pasaron como 6 meses. Pero al menos ha terminado el arco de las perversiones y deberia comenzar una pequeña aventura en las termas. No mas spoilers, ¡a menos que los quieran pedir en el blog!

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque estoy despierto hace mucho, no puedo evitar bostezar mientras disfruto de la losa fría bajo mis pies parado cerca de la cocina. Me detengo por curiosidad junto a la puerta del baño y espío a la figura parada dentro. Wolfram está frente al lavamanos observándose fijamente al espejo, hay un bolso de mano desplegado sobre él que me recuerda al que usaba para ir a natación cuando era chico, pero en vez de antiparras y una gorra de goma, hay lo que asumo es un frasco de espuma de afeitar, la caja de la afeitadora que está usando y alguna que otra cosa mas que no llego a ver.

Como si fuera un gran espectáculo, he terminado apoyado contra el borde de la puerta por pereza, está fría y se siente bien. Con la frente apoyada contra la pared, solo tengo un ojo a la vista para seguir observándolo fijamente. Él voltea luego de un largo rato y se ríe antes de volver a mirar al espejo de nuevo, supongo que me debo de ver gracioso así.

Luego de una pausa y volver a verme de reojo me pregunta: —¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Te miro.

La sonrisa de propaganda de pasta de dientes no parecer querer irse de su boca, Wolf tuerce el cuello al levantar la barbilla para llegar a afeitarse el cuello. Ayer no se tomó el tiempo de hacer esto al ducharse, y recuerdo haber sentido que estaba rasposo, pero no me fijé si se llegaba a ver el vello en su rostro. Como estoy acostumbrado a verlo siempre perfectamente afeitado en la oficina, es raro pensar que tiene barba o que podría tenerla si se la dejara. Para mi, que siempre estuve acostumbrado a la compañía femenina en mi vida de entre casa, esta escena resulta de lo más extraña. Mi ultimo recuerdo de alguien afeitándose es el de mi viejo.

—¿Pero que haces ahí apoyado como si te escondieras? Parece como si estuvieras tratando de sostener la pared.

—Yo diría que es mas como que me sostiene a mi.

Su versión de entre casa aun me asombra. Se ve bien con su remera holgada deportiva y shorts, pero está descalzo y no tiene ese aura de perfección algo rígida que me dan sus atuendos formales. Incluso cuando salimos él usa ropa semi formal, o elegante sport como mínimo, esto es algo que puedo considerar raro de ver. La parte delantera de su camiseta está metida descuidadamente en el elástico de los pantalones para no mojarla y se a puesto bolsuda, sin embargo, no necesito que esté usando algo ajustado para reconocer la forma de su cuerpo. Recuerdo bien como es su torso desnudo y como deben de verse sus músculos bajo la ropa. Incluso si no tiene su aura de pintura clásica de siempre, sigue siendo despampanante.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—No, pero esta frio y se siente bien. Tengo calor, y flojera.

Wolfram ha terminado, abre la canilla y se enjuaga la cara, no puedo notar nada diferente a como se ve siempre.

—Que débil.

—Es domingo, y...

No se que mas retrucar porque algo me llama la atención, un olor familiar llega hacia mi cuando abre una botella y se pasa el liquido por el cuello. Ese es. Ese es el olor que siempre recuerdo.

Salgo de mi pseudo escondite y en pocos pasos estoy detrás de él, apenas estiro el cuello quedo lo suficientemente cerca para olerlo mejor.

—¿...Y? —pregunta para incitarme a continuar con lo que decía, pero ya no me acuerdo que era. Al encontrarme de repente tan cerca de él, mira fijo a través del espejo y nuestros ojos se encuentran—. ¿Qué pasa, tengo algo?

—Hueles bien. Es ese olor que siempre siento en ti. —Mantenía unos centímetros de distancia con su cuerpo, pero no puedo evitar rodear su torso con mis brazos y apoyar mi nariz contra su nuca. Su camiseta se siente increíblemente suave y mi desgano hace que recline todo mi peso contra su espalda hundiéndome contra él—. Me gusta.

Pienso en como eso es casi decir indirectamente que él es quien me gusta, pero aunque soy extrañamente sincero para halagarlo algunas veces, esas son palabras que ni él ni yo aun hemos dicho.

No quería interrumpirle, pero ya que claramente lo he hecho, él se da la vuelta y en vez de alejarme vuelvo a echar mi peso sobre él atrapándolo contra el lavamanos. Estoy muy cerca de su rostro y la distancia le entorpece.

—¿Qué te ha dado?

Me estiro, acercándome mas a su rostro inevitablemente, e intento alcanzar la botella que ha dejado apoyada detrás de él mientras le beso. Mis intenciones eran solo de una distracción pasajera algo obligada al estar tan cerca, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los míos con tanto entusiasmo me dejo llevar durante un par besos cortos más. Siento que no puedo parar pero debería, empujo su barbilla a un lado con mi boca e intento besar su cuello. Mala idea. Huele genial, y me pone. Pero sabe horrible, como acaba de ponérselo lo amargo del liquido aun está presente.

—Quería ver la colonia que siempre usas —digo mientras observo de reojo la marca del frasco sin realmente alejarme de su cuello. A él parece no molestarle mientras continua con la barbilla en alto y su brazo rodea mis costillas acariciando mi espalda.

—No acostumbraba usar esas cosas, pero usar solo alcohol comenzó a lastimarme la piel.

—¿De verdad? Te ves como alguien que usa este tipo de cosas. Parece una colonia cara.

—No, no lo hago —niega Wolfram mirándome penetrantemente con sus ojos verdes directo a los míos mientras sonríe—, es solo algo que encontré en el konbini.

A quien le importan las ofertas, ya no estoy interesado en el frasco. Mis caderas se van hacia adelante por reflejo y le beso expectante de que responda de igual manera, la forma en que me ha besado me ha dejado con poca sangre en el cerebro. Estoy bastante contento ahora mismo y se nota en mi forma de moverme, presiono mi pecho contra el suyo y me revuelvo. Sostengo su barbilla y acaricio su piel suave mientras le subo dos niveles mas al beso deslizando mi lengua sobre la suya. Es increíble que hasta hace unos quince minutos estaba tranquilo y algo aburrido dando vueltas por la casa, pero ahora no hay forma de que me saque de encima suyo.

Al parecer Wolf quiere respirar y se aleja un momento aunque yo siga molestándole. —¿Te pones así siempre a la mañana? Hubiera esperado algo como esto apenas te levantaras.

Puedo imaginar fácilmente el ponerme insistente apenas me despierto, pero como dije antes, hoy estaba bastante tranquilo.

—Estaba bien esta mañana, además, duermes tan profundo que no importa si te toco o te ruedo para salir de la cama, no te despiertas. Pero si estás hablando de erecciones matutinas, soy un hombre, es normal que me pase y no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es este... maldito perfume...

La risa de Wolfram en voz baja es ronca estando tan cerca, sus cuerdas vocales vibran. No parece tan ido como yo, y cuando intenta alejarse y yo lo vuelvo a clavar contra el lavamanos se sorprende. Estoy actuando bastante dominante pero no parece que le moleste, todo lo contrario.

—¿Quieres mi colonia porque te gusta?

—No, no quiero eso.

Wolfram enarca una ceja con su típica mirada que parece cuestionar si hablo en serio. —Estás siendo tan sincero que es perturbador.

Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, no voy a parar.

Él también es un tipo, así que cualquier cosa que hubiera parecido un intento de resistencia es inexistente. Después de todo tenemos todo el día para nosotros y que mejor que pasarlo teniendo sexo, no creo que ninguno de los dos se vaya a quejar sobre eso.

Forcejeamos mientras peleamos con las lenguas y sonreímos a sabiendas de que estamos anticipando lo que se viene en nuestras mentes, no sé qué es tan gracioso pero si él se ríe yo no puedo evitar reírme también. Pero se siente bien, supongo que ser tan libre de hacer lo que quiera se debe a lo que conversamos antes.

El trasero de Wolfram golpea con fuerza contra la tapa del inodoro luego de que lo empujo y lo obligo a sentarse ahí, y yo me siento como puedo sobre él. Soy demasiado grande para la altura a la que estamos, y es raro, pero ya no pienso con el cerebro así que me importa poco lo ridículo que me veo. Aun así, hay una parte de mi cerebro que insiste que esto es vergonzoso y que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de sentarme a horcajadas de nadie. Es una posición que he disfrutado mas desde el otro lado.

Ya no me importa. ¿Es acaso el rol importante?

No tengo practica en esto así que meneo las caderas hacia adelante experimentalmente apretando mi entrepierna contra su estómago. Tengo que tener cuidado de no aplastarlo demasiado, pero la presión que estoy ejerciendo le gusta ya que gruñe de la misma forma que yo. Sus manos enseguida terminan en la parte superior de mis muslos y se deslizan hasta mi trasero.

Si a él le gusta esto, entonces está bien, puedo jugar este papel. Mis recuerdos de anoche son buenos y mentiría si digo que no tengo ciertas expectativas sobre repetirlo.

Por supuesto que no hay ninguna queja de su parte, todo lo contrario, sus manos tironean de mi ropa y terminan debajo de mi camiseta acariciando directamente sobre la piel. Aun no estoy tan excitado, y creo que él tampoco, pero no queremos parar con la efusividad porque es divertido. Lo que nos hace detenernos es la incomodidad.

—Tus huesos me están matando —se queja.

—¿Soy muy pesado? —no necesito que me responda para saber que no es poca cosa tenerme encima—. Me estoy acalambrando, mejor cambiemos de lugar.

Luego de su afirmativa, intento levantarme y casi me caigo, hay poco espacio y aunque no lo parezca este tiempo sentado así, sin estar acostumbrado, me entumeció una pierna.

—No te rompas la cabeza de nuevo por favor. Eres demasiado torpe.

—Oh vamos, solo me resbalé y tengo dormida la pierna, no necesito que me sostengas.

—Hum.

A pesar de quejarme, no suelto su antebrazo y lo uso para recomponerme y tirar de él hacia mi. No recuerdo nunca haber sigo tan juguetón con una pareja, pero la apariencia de Wolfram me confunde y tiendo a hacer muchas cosas que normalmente no haría. Asumo que es porque es extranjero, no juega bajo las mismas reglas que nosotros, pero además sigo en el limbo entre ver a mi mejor amigo cruzar papeles con mi amante. Vengo repitiéndome esto a mi mismo una y otra vez desde hace bastante, es una forma de tratar de acostumbrarme.

La pseudo escena de película que sigue a continuación nos tiene como protagonistas a los besos y trompicones hasta el sillón, son de esas cosas que te gustaría decir que hiciste alguna vez en tu vida para romper con la rutina, aunque no es tan perfecto como Hollywood lo pinta. Pero que mas da.

Él se sienta en el sillón y yo no titubeo, subiéndome otra vez a horcajadas de sus caderas. Puedo sentir que está intranquilo, pero lo ignoro descaradamente. No tengo ganas de ponerme a pensar como me veo, o que le estará pasando por la cabeza al verme de este modo. Si comienzo a pensar demasiado, no voy a ser capaz de seguir.

Pero él interrumpe.

—¿Estás cómodo?

No soy capaz de acercarme y besarle como planeaba. Quedamos enfrentados y mi única opción es imaginar que solo estamos sentados conversando como siempre.

—Ajá. Aquí es mucho mas cómodo que antes.

¿Ahora puedo seguir besándote?

Parece que no, él asiente pero es obvio que hay algo más que quiere decir.

—Me refería a... —parece que no está seguro como decirlo, la pausa es un tanto larga mientras piensa—. ¿No se siente como si hubiera algo extraño?

Su pregunta directa me asombra, pero me llama más la atención que lo pregunte en serio sin saber de que se trata. Retruco con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué soy un hombre...?

Abre la boca y los ojos de golpe, parece querer decir inmediatamente que no, como si su pregunta anterior resultara insultante hacia mi persona, pero está confundido. Pocos conocen el lado tonto de Wolfram, no se si decir que es lindo. No creo que ni siquiera supiera lo que quería decir hasta ahora que yo lo he dicho claramente.

Observa hacia otro lado y continua pensando hasta que voltea a verme de nuevo. Me siento un tanto ridículo por haberme quedado aquí sentado si solo vamos a seguir conversando.

—¿Te parece que es por eso?

Me llevo la mano a la nuca, es complicado actuar naturalmente porque hablar mucho sobre esto me resulta incomodo. —Bueno, no es como si yo no sintiera lo mismo. Es decir, ¿es diferente? En muchas formas es diferente.

Decido moverme y me inclino hacia un lado para sentarme a su lado en el sillón. Mentiría si digo que mi inseguridad no ha aumentado varios niveles.

—No te bajes —me ordena y tironea de mi muñeca con firmeza, no he tenido tiempo de levantarme—, me gusta que estés así.

Si dice algo como eso con esa cara, no puedo retrucar que pensé que había dicho que se sentía incomodo.

No puedo sentirme herido solo por esto, pero se que no soy una linda chica que se ve tierna de esta manera. Coloco mi peso en mis piernas como si estuviera sentado en seiza. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de sentarme así, creo que voy a comenzar a entumecerme pronto.

—Tal vez tienes razón —me dice mientras escucho sin comentar nada—, pensé que me sentía extraño porque nuestra relación cambio hace poco, pero puede que sea porque estoy demasiado acostumbrado a otro tipo de parejas.

Solo lo estoy mirando, para mi fue evidente desde el principio. Como no respondo parece perder su usual seguridad.

—¿No es así? ...O tal vez no.

Si, definitivamente su lado tonto es lindo. ¿No habíamos aclarado todo respecto a esto anoche?

Abro la boca pero sigo sin saber que decirle, ya he pensado mucho en esto durante los últimos días, pero no soy bueno para ponerlo en palabras. Simplemente terminaré por repetir fragmentos de cosas que tal vez ya he dicho. Tal vez igual sirva para reforzar mi opinión.

—See... Mm, si. Hace bastante que pienso eso. Es decir, yo también me siento normalmente incomodo por el cambio de relación, pero eres raro. Oh no, no quier decir que tu eres raro, pero eres demasiado grande. No, espera, eso no ha sonado bien, no es malo que seas grande. Pero lo eres... No se bien que es lo que acabo de decir.

Es un desastre. Yo soy un desastre.

Su declaración es directa, se está riendo y pone mucho énfasis en sus palabras. —Eres tan grande como yo.

Estoy un poco impactado, no se si dolido, ¡ya se que soy grandote, pero es un tamaño promedio! No es como si fuese un gorila forzudo. Pero supongo que es igual de ridículo, siendo que sigo sentado encima de él a pesar de tener su mismo físico. Genial, ahora me siento inseguro, y creo que se me nota en la cara.

Wolf no está diciendo nada y no se donde poner mis manos así que las dejo sobre mis rodillas, golpeando nerviosamente con la yema de los dedos. Él echa los codos hacia atrás y se apoya en el respaldo del sillón, su expresión ha cambiado. Su actitud altanera con un dejo de picara contrasta terriblemente con mi actitud silenciosa. Despilfarra confianza, es su actitud extrovertida con la cual no puedo competir.

Me están comenzando a sudar las manos. Me está mirando y no dice nada, tampoco se que está pensando y realmente no quiero levantar la vista de su mandíbula o mas abajo.

—No estas pensando algo extraño otra vez, ¿verdad?

Por fin ha hablado, ha hecho una pregunta, y yo sigo sin respuestas. Él ha sido el que ha sacado el tema y no parece incomodo con ello.

—Era un poco extraño...

—¿Que?

Mi voz fue demasiado baja, pongo un poco mas de esmero en actuar como si nada. —Fue extraño verte afeitarte, ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad?

—Estoy mas acostumbrado a ver maquillaje y otras cosas que realmente no entiendo. Y mas o menos por la mañana siempre se vuelve un lio de ropa, y a veces tengo que opinar sobre cosas fashion que no entiendo. Realmente no extraño eso, siempre me hacia sentir que era una trampa, era muy fácil decir algo mal.

El ladea la cabeza y asiente levemente mientras recapitula sus propios recuerdos mientras yo cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Y las bombachas en la ducha... O pelo largo en la boca cuando duermes...

—¿Bom...? ¡¿Qué?

Él me mira extrañado. —Todas dejaban las bombachas mojadas colgadas en la ducha.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamo extrañado, no puedo imaginar mas que ropa interior en el tendedero.

—¿Cómo, nunca te ha pasado? Lo hacían todo el tiempo.

—No nunca, no hacen eso. Bueno, una de ellas era descuidada, pero incluso así, andar dejando la ropa interior en cualquier lugar...

—No en cualquier lugar, solo en la ducha después de lavarlas.

—¡¿Las mujeres occidentales lavan la ropa interior en la ducha?! —mis cejas se alzan hasta el nacimiento de mi cabello. ¡Esos no son buenos modales japoneses!

Wolfram parece disgustado y lo confirma. —Odiaba eso.

Lo pienso un poco, puede que este equivocado y no sea tan desagradable.

—...Es un tanto sexy.

Es la ropa interior de una linda chica después de todo. Me pregunto como lucían esas mujeres, probablemente como alguna actriz de una película extrajera.

Me mira con sospecha y enarca una ceja. —¿Que estás pensando? ...Ah, no me digas que tienes uno de esos fetiches japoneses. No hagas nada perturbador con mis calzoncillos. Tampoco puedes usarlos.

—¡No compares calzoncillos con bombachas! ¡Es completamente diferente! Completamente. Definitivamente diferente. Y no hables como si estuviera interesado en tus calzoncillos.

—No te creo.

¡No me importa! Estoy indignado por lo que asume de mi y eso me ha soltado la lengua.

—Y no es la primera vez que soy amigo durante mucho tiempo con una persona con la que luego salimos, pero cuando eran mujeres era distinto. Incluso si eramos amigos, siempre fue distinto. Estoy acostumbrado a tener amigos hombres con los que somos mas cercanos, no tienes que actuar diferente con ellos. No me siento incomodo, pero estoy un poco confundido.

—No luces incomodo.

Luego de una pausa en la que me calmo un poco ya que él está muy tranquilo, aflojo mis brazos. —Tu tampoco.

—Mm... —Wolf piensa mientras observa mi pecho y toca mi estómago, hasta ahora manteníamos cierta distancia pese a que estoy sentado encima suyo—. Nunca he estado con otro hombre, pero cuando era chico solían perseguirme bastante.

—¿Perseguirte, como...?

—Como coqueteando. Mi madre solía repetir mucho que me precia a ella cuando era pequeño, y cuando entre en la adolescencia me aseguraba que los hombres no me iban a dejar tranquilo. No fue para nada así, no soy una mujer, pero ni aunque lo fuera eso me pondría contento. Pero al final parece que si llamaba la atención de cierta gente.

—Puedo imaginar que eras popular en el instituto con las chicas, y no seria raro que algunos chicos también.

—No mis compañeros de clases. Al menos nunca me enteré, ni nadie me dijo nada. Hombres adultos.

Ohhhhh. Mi cara refleja que me he dado cuenta de hacia donde va esto.

—Internet es un lugar basto y oscuro. Igualmente, para ese entonces ya tenia casi veinte. A lo que me refiero es que se lo que significa que te persigan cuando no estas interesado. Es por eso que no pensaba decirte nada hasta que comenzaste a mostrar interés.

Es asqueroso, pero no puedes compararte con un pervertido.

Me siento mal solo de pensar que pueda considerar que yo me sentiría así acerca de él, incluso si no tuviera este mutuo sentimiento de atracción no reaccionaria de esa manera.

Mis piernas entumecidas se alivian cuando me inclino hacia adelante al buscar apoyo en sus antebrazos. Como me he movido incomodo, él jala de mi cintura para que vuelque todo el peso de mi entrepierna sobre la suya. Aunque estamos hablando de algo más o menos serio mi mente divaga gracias a esto.

Voy a hacer una confesión arriesgada.

—Cuando empece a sentir algo diferente no fue exactamente sexual y eso me resulto raro. Es mas normal simplemente estar caliente con alguien.

Me rio un poco por lo que he dicho y él no puede evitarlo. Ah, es vergonzoso pero me hace sentir contento que Wolf comprende. Me pregunto que estará recordando, no puedo imaginar con claridad que el tenga su lado pervertido porque siempre es muy correcto.

Sus manos pasan de mi cintura al centro de mi estomago. Ey, si me tocas ahí...

—Estoy mas acostumbrado a ser yo quien insista —me dice y vuelvo mi atención a sus ojos—, tal vez por eso es que me ha resultado extraño.

—¿Hablas de recién?

—Cuando te acercaste en el baño fue lindo. —Luce contento, pero antes de decir lo siguiente titubea, sus ojos son un poco evasivos—. Pero no pensé que serias tan directo. No esperaba que te me fueras encima... Literalmente.

Mierda. ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No tengo idea de como es que tuve el coraje de hacer eso! Y que me lo eche en cara...

—Supongo que eso es lo que lo hace diferente, ¿no? —pregunta Wolf.

—¿Qué? —estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Que ambos estamos acostumbrados a iniciarlo. No es un problema de compatibilidad, sino de costumbre.

Esto me genera algunas dudas, estoy curioso. —¿Usualmente te pones molesto?

Él entiende perfectamente lo que estoy preguntando. Cuando yo quiero hacerlo, pues, siempre fui bastante insistente. Tengo cierta reputación de hiperactivo.

—¡Siempre!

¡¿Por qué tan orgulloso y contento?! La verdad es que desde hace un rato sus manos están molestándome, me toquetea en todos lados. Se vuelve mas evidente cuando su atención pasa a mis piernas. Luce como si toda esta situación le resultara muy atrayente.

—Oye, espera, no te habías quejado anoche de que no te gustaba que tus novias fueran demasiado cariñosas y siempre estuvieran encima tuyo.

—Si, no me gusta cuando la gente actúa pegote. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?

¡Que lo que estás haciendo ahora! Una de sus manos está en mi trasero y la otra soba mi muslo, su pulgar se clava en la intersección de mi pierna mientras entierra su cara en mi pecho. Como me empuja hacia atrás me balanceo de vuelta hacia adelante para no perder el equilibrio, apoyando un brazo en el sillón y él otro alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ey.. Hipócrita. Mano larga.

Solo ríe e inmediatamente me muerde a través de la remera. Los besos pasan a mi piel, tira del cuello de mi camiseta para acceder a mi clavícula y luego sube para ensañarse con el hueco bajo mi barbilla.

—Oye, ¿qué te ha dado? —me quejo, pero me está afectando, así que voy a bromear—. No necesitas actuar así para que te crea que eres molesto. ¿O solo has estado actuando como un tipo bueno todo este tiempo?

—No he estado actuando.

—¿Entonces me vas a decir que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver como eres realmente?

—Así es.

No se si está bromeando o no, pero reímos. Restriego mi rostro contra su hombro y niego con la cabeza, no puedo creer a este tipo.

De un momento a otro nuestra mirada cambia, a centímetros el uno del otro, no aguantamos el besamos con ganas. Wolf me aprieta la nuca con fuerza. Rayos, los recuerdos de anoche me asaltan de nuevo.

Cada vez se muestra mas resuelto. Mientras me estruja contra él y entierra los dedos en mi cabello experimento el menear las caderas otra vez. Es raro, no estoy seguro de que siente él o como debería presionar para que sea placentero, pero empujar contra su estómago funciona, al menos para mi. Por su parte no hay quejas.

Después de todo lo que ya hemos hecho, no estamos en un nivel donde Wolfram necesite pedir permiso. Sus dedos van directo hacia mi pene sobre la ropa y lo acaricia con firmeza haciéndome exhalar. Estoy agradecido por la atención sorpresa.

Apoyo los codos sobre sus hombros y echo hacia atrás su cabeza para besarle mas a gusto. Aunque esté en una posición por encima de él, en este momento no soy quien mantiene el control de nada. Mientras muerde mi cuello mete la mano en mis calzoncillos rápidamente. Está siendo mas violento que de costumbre. Me estremezco cuando aprieta suavemente mis testículos y clava los dientes sobre mis tendones. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable ante alguien que sabe exactamente que hacer para desarmarme por completo. Está usando artillería pesada de hombre a hombre.

Tironea de mi ropa y me deja desnudo de la cintura para abajo, tengo que levantarme para terminar de sacarme los pantalones, pero esto me otorga espacio para quitarle la remera de un tirón. Bajo el elástico de su ropa con una mano y tomo su erección con el puño completo mientras nos besamos de nuevo. Lo único que quiero es contacto piel a piel, no estoy haciendo nada mas que sostenerlo con firmeza y apretar hasta el limite de lo soportable. Al tirar más de su ropa hacia abajo él se levanta. Ahora llega hasta sus rodillas, no nos tomamos el tiempo de que se desnude por completo.

Me pongo mas duro al sentir su pene contra el mio. No estoy seguro de que estoy haciendo pero se siente bien, es complicado tratar de sostener ambos con una sola mano y solo puedo acariciar la punta con los dedos. Es lo suficientemente efectivo para que Wolfram reaccione y vuelva a ensañarse con mi cuello y mi mandíbula mientras aprieta una de mis nalgas. Sus dedos van directo al medio y presiona con fuerza, mis músculos se resisten pero logra penetrar mas de lo que imaginaba posible. Mi pelvis se contrae por reflejo.

Estoy muy excitado así que su insistencia no me molesta, él no hace preguntas porque parece entender que no va a lastimarme. He confirmado que ante cualquier oportunidad Wolf elegiría esto, y no es como si mi plan fuera otro. Desde que me senté sobre él la primera vez ya había decidido nuestras posiciones. Quiero hacerlo.

Dejo de batallar con su lengua para humedecer mis dedos e incrementar la sensación placenteras mientras nos toco. Él hace lo mismo y la leve humedad contribuye a penetrar mas adentro. Aunque esta vaga lubricación no es adecuada, creo que es suficiente para que estimule el mejor punto, pero eso podría ser peligroso. No podemos continuar así.

—Tengo que ir a buscar el lubricante —le digo exhalando las palabras contra su mejilla.

Estoy tan excitado como él, que me apretuja y se estremece antes de soltarme. Me levanto con demasiada energía y en un par de zancadas desaparezco del living, tomo lo que necesito de la mesa de luz y vuelvo. Es la tercera vez que me siento a horcajadas de Wolf y ya se me hace costumbre. Tiro el paquete del condón a un lado y él lo mira, pero cambia su atención rápidamente hacia lo que hago con el tubo.

La primer porción va a parar a nuestros penes y la sensación cambia completamente, le cedo el tubo mientras continuo con mi tarea. Los dedos que penetran de repente mi cuerpo me hacen echarme hacia adelante, está sonriendo mientras me estremezco. Wolf me rodea con un brazo la cintura apretándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Necesito sacar el brazo de en medio y ya no puedo tocarnos, a él no le molesta que mi erección llena de lubricante se aplaste contra su estómago.

Extrañamente, no estoy concentrado en mi pene como lo estaría siempre. Resulta imposible pensar en nada más que en la expectativa de sus movimientos. Cierro la boca y aprieto los labios cuando empuja hacia adentro de nuevo, su rostro está pegado contra mi pecho y me alegro que no pueda ver mi expresión justo ahora. Por suerte soy capaz de mantenerme en silencio. Mi cuerpo comunica demasiado bien lo que intento esconder al contraerse y estremecerse en respuesta a lo que ha hecho. Incitado por mi aceptación, lo repite una vez mas y acompaño el movimiento clavando las caderas contra su pecho. Mis manos sobre el sillón aprietan el borde con fuerza.

Por suerte no lo repite, va a hacerme acabar si continua. La única razón para parar es que él también va a perder el control en cualquier momento si seguimos. Siento el calor emanar de su cuello, su respiración es agitada y nuestra piel está algo transpirada. No nos hemos movido mucho pero ambos estamos inquietos.

Aunque vuelvo a sentarme sobre sus piernas Wolf no quita su mano de mi trasero, abre las rodillas invitándome a encargarme de la parte delantera mientras continua con lo que parce divertirle demasiado. Pongo mi mejor cara de aquí no pasa nada, pero me cuesta pasar la saliva al tragar. Nunca puedo calcular cuando estoy al limite cuando me estimula de esta manera, creo que estaba mas cerca de lo que parecía.

Sus movimientos son suaves y mi cuerpo lo agradece, estrechándose de a poco. Lo brusco de recién acelero bastante el proceso, me hizo recordar vividamente la sensación de anoche mientras lo hacíamos. Me froto contra su pene, pero mis rodillas chocan contra el respaldo del sillón y me imposibilita. Wolf se desliza hacia abajo y me permite acomodarme. Al verlo fugazmente a los ojos se que está a la expectativa de todo lo que sucede.

Así que soy gay, ¿qué tanto? Mm, ya había pensado esto antes, ¿verdad?. Tal vez bisexual. Otra vez no es el momento adecuado para analizarme. El pensamiento fugaz pasa, pero mis ganas de sentirlo de nuevo dentro no.

Luego de tocarlo durante un rato de manera muy tentadora aplasto su erección llevándola debajo de mi cuerpo. Soy plenamente consciente de su piel desnuda y me excita sentirlo. Él no menciona el condón y me pregunto si continuaría así hasta el final sin decir nada. Yo no estoy seguro de aceptar si lo propone, pero quiero jugar un poco.

La sensación resbaladiza de su pene contra mi piel es distinta, puedo notar que él también lo siente porque está tenso. Ronronea y contrae sus músculos aferrándose a mis caderas cuando lo empujo un poco dentro. Aprieto mi nariz contra su hombro y me alejo para repetir el movimiento. La punta está dentro, mis músculos se resistieron a la sensación extraña pero el placer y la expectativa son mas fuertes. No estoy pensando, y cuando llego a este punto puedo llegar a hacer muchas estupideces. Me alejo con la sensación de miedo de casi haber continuado de este modo, aunque un pensamiento fugaz me recuerda que entre nosotros no pueden suceder esa clase de accidentes si decidiéramos no usarlo.

Wolf no me mira mientras tomar el paquete a su lado. Puedo leer en el aire que está nervioso. Excitado y expectante. Tanto como yo.

Incluso así, sus manos no tiemblan mientras metódicamente repite una acción que es natural antes del sexo. Cuando está listo, alza la mirada y es tan notorio como en mi cara que estamos intentando fingir tranquilidad cuando no se puede. Iba a besarlo pero no se que es lo que hago, fallo, aplastando mis labios estúpidamente contra su mejilla. Intento reparar la tontería besuqueando hasta su barbilla como si ese hubiera sido mi plan desde el principio hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Estoy actuando torpe. Utilizo el tiempo muerto del beso para recomponer mis pensamientos. Me encargo de todo obligando a mis manos a actuar con firmeza. Wolf me acaricia, pero no interfiere dejándome que sea yo quien decida como hacerlo. No me ando con rodeos, no necesito jugar al limite como lo hice antes, solo colocarme en posición y comenzar a empujar hacia abajo.

Es difícil, no se como sentarme sobre él y no es tan fácil meterlo. Rayos, eso solo me pone mas nervioso, pero si me apuro se que voy a arruinarlo de algún modo. Un horrible recuerdo aflora en mi mente, nada es peor que un mal movimiento que te haga sentir que se ha quebrado al doblarse, es horriblemente doloroso.

Me calmo y continuo despacio. Descubro que funciona dejarlo salir y empezar de nuevo. Cada vez que penetra es mas fácil que avance dentro de mi cuerpo. De vez en cuando reviso la expresión de Wolf actuando desinteresadamente, pero no engaño a nadie, estoy avergonzado de estar en esta posición y soy demasiado inexperto. El punto a favor es que los nervios mantienen mi excitación controlada.

Ya no necesito sostenerlo y soy capaz de quitar la mano y llevar los brazos tras su cabeza apoyándome en el sillón. Esta posición permite que mi rostro esta muy lejos de donde pueda llegar a verlo y aprecio mucho eso.

Wolf me acaricia la espalda y besa mi pecho de vez en cuando, y yo acaricio su cabeza un poco, pero eso es todo. Estoy mas cómodo así, puedo hacer todas las muecas que quiera sin preocuparme. ¿Estará él aprovechando para hacer lo mismo? Me da curiosidad verlo.

Al sentir que he bajado la vista para observarlo mira hacia arriba y se apresura a besarme. Lo dejo que tome el control completo de nuestras bocas, porque aunque parece una tontería, moverme sobre él requiere toda mi concentración.

No soy bueno en esto, no se menear las caderas, no esto seguro de si debería hacerlo de otro modo pero tampoco resisto los movimientos bruscos. No pregunto porque que le gustaría porque no hay nada que pueda hacer por el momento, no al menos hasta que me acostumbre a esto.

La penetración es suave, comienza a excitarme mucho con el correr del tiempo. Me tiemblan las piernas y se contraen los músculos de mi ingle. Mi pene acariciándose sutilmente contra su cuerpo es un complemento perfecto, no quiero evitar la sensación sino incrementarla, pero me obliga a hacer uso de toda mi concentración para contenerme.

Cambio levemente la posición a media que aprendo a moverme con mas soltura. Ya no intento ocultar que lo estoy disfrutando, se siente extraño pero increíble al mismo tiempo. Si me masturbara seria todo. Pero como no lo estoy haciendo, la leve fricción de mis testículos y mi erección que se balancea son solo deliciosamente provocativas.

Estamos enfrentados y es inevitable vernos al rostro, pero no soporto durante mucho tiempo que continúe observando este gesto y ataco su boca de nuevo. No estoy moviéndome frenéticamente, pero mi cuerpo es mas enérgico a cada momento. Jadeo.

Por favor dime que no te falta mucho. Me da miedo preguntar.

—¿Estás cómodo? —pregunto evasivamente al no ser capaz de decir otra cosa.

Wolf me observa con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa que no es forzada pero se ve extraña. No he dejado de moverme. Creo que es una buena señal, se está conteniendo.

—No puedo quejarme de nada —se jacta como si fuera el ganador de la lotería con un suspiro, dejando en claro que mi pregunta fue tonta y no podría mas que sentirse afortunado—. ¿Te falta mucho? No se si pueda aguantar... Si... te mueves así.

Sus palabras son amortiguadas contra mi cuerpo al estampar el rostro en mi pecho mientras me abraza. Wolfram también menea las caderas levemente, pero su movilidad es reducida. Creo que esta es mi mejor oportunidad. Lo abrazo con fuerza y acelero de forma desprolija, mis muslos están cediendo.

—No aguantes.

Entre jadeos doy todo de mi por llevarlo al limite. Me aferra con mas fuerza del torso y clavando los dedos en mi piel tira de mi cuerpo mientras gime rítmicamente un par de veces. Rayos, lo estoy haciendo bien. Puedes estar orgulloso, Shibuya Yuuri.

Mi momento de victoria muere cuando Wolfram asienta las plantas de los pies en el piso con firmeza y embiste desde abajo. A la segunda vez, la voz que contenía se escucha con fuerza. —¡Ah...! N-no... Agh, rayos...

Los papeles se han invertido de repente.

Lo está haciendo fuerte y no puedo responder de manera coherente a sus movimientos. Demonios, está tan duro. Aunque es brusco, no llega a lastimarme.

Estar al limite me gusta demasiado y algo me dice que debería sentir vergüenza de disfrutarlo tanto, pero ya no puedo pensar. Me desespero, me siento al limite pero ya no hay mas tiempo. Él ha llegado y al estremecerse me aprieta contras sus piernas y no se mueve. Nos mecemos un poco mas, pero es todo. Tiemblo y me alejo un poco de él, mi cuerpo se estremece con mas fuerza y me cuesta moverme. La frustración es demasiado grande, estoy desesperado porque algo siga. Solo un poco más.

Wolfram me levanta rompiendo el contacto y se saca el condón de inmediato, anudándolo apresurado y tirándolo al piso mientras se sienta mas recto. Tirando de mis caderas me lleva mas hacia arriba y antes de que pueda pensar en nada mi pene está en su boca y sus dedos en mi trasero. No hubo advertencia y no se lo toma con calma. Embiste con la cabeza de una manera que me gustaría apreciar mas con mi vista pero tengo que cerrar los ojos. Sus dedos no se comparan con lo de hace un momento, pero tienen mas facilidad de movimiento. El énfasis está sobre el punto justo y me alegro tanto de ello.

Manoteo sus hombros. —Ya viene —es mi única advertencia, pero se que no es su plan dejarme ir, avisar ha sido solo una cordialidad.

Si era posible, acelera más. Y es la muerte, la muerte y el cielo al mismo tiempo. No hay hombre que resista esto. Me quiebro hacia adelante con un gemido mientras el orgasmo explota desde mi estomago hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Wolf falla, se contiene y trata de seguir, pero siento como se atraganta y se aleja de golpe con la mano sobre su boca.

Estoy débil y confundido, pero me preocupa y amago a ayudarlo. —¿...E-estás bien?

Hasta que veo su rostro. Sus ojos gritan que quiere decir que está bien, pero no puede.

Está bien, está bien, no voy a mirarte. La database de imágenes para sueños eróticos ha sido actualizada.

Avergonzado de que haya sido culpa de mi sem... lo que sea, tengo que apartar la mirada de inmediato ruborizado. Por lo poco que vi, Wolf se ha puesto mas rojo que un tomate cuando le he hablado. De reojo lo veo limpiarse rápidamente la boca con la mano tratando de recomponerse. Es fácil apiadarme, así que voy rápido a la cocina y le entrego un rollo entero de papel sin mirar mucho.

Gracias por hacer eso por mi, fue maravilloso. Aunque no pueda decirlo en voz alta, tengo que decirlo de algún modo.

Al sentarme en el sillón de nuevo me sorprende que se recuesta contra mi y me abrase por la espalda. Sus ojos vedes me observan por sobre mi hombro, a medio esconderse.

—¿Fue suficiente? —me pregunta.

—¿Eh?

Se reacomoda abruptamente y apoya la barbilla sobre mi. —No te deje a medias, ¿verdad?

El rubor tiñe mis mejillas, pero es solo el recuerdo de lo bueno que ha sido. Creo que estoy sonriendo, es inevitable.

—N-no, no...

—Humn... —refunfuña y me observa.

No se que es lo que espera que le diga, o que espera encontrar en mi rostro, pero no me parece que haya mucho por aclarar.

—¿Quieres... tomar un baño o algo? —cambio el tema.

—Aun no —se niega y me empuja incitándome a recostarme.

Aunque fui y volví a la cocina, no he tenido tiempo de ponerme ropa interior o limpiarme demasiado. Eso no lo detiene de acomodarse entre mis piernas y toquetearme en el proceso. Su mano sobre mis partes ya flácidas me sorprende, no solo me sostiene para no aplastarme sino que me acaricia un poco. Incluso si lo acabamos de hacer, si sigue haciendo cosas así voy a ponerme contento.

Se queda tirado sobre mi con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, no hay mas remedio que aceptar la posición en que quedé. Al rodear sus hombros con mis brazos el muy consentido hace un sonido aprobatorio. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejo que pasen los minutos y me relajo, estoy cómodo. Ya me he acostumbrado a ser un juguete para abrazar.

Debería tener muchas cosas para pensar, pero en realidad no hay nada en mi cabeza. Luego de un rato estiro la mano hasta la mesa ratona y tomo el control remoto para hacer algo de zapping.

Wolf abre un ojo y me mira. Aprovecho a correr el flequillo de su rostro y espero a ver si quiere algo, pero los vuelve a cerrar y no presta atención. No hay nada que ver en los canales de noticias, dejo una película al azar para distraerme.

Si fuera un domingo como cualquier otro, estaría aquí tirado haciendo lo mismo mientras dejo la lavadora encendida o preparo el arroz. La diferencia es que estoy desnudo y tengo alguien que me preste atención. ¡Ah, que felicidad! Recibir caricias suaves después del sexo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, termino cerrando los ojos durante largo rato porque Wolfram está desganado pero bastante activo y continua pasando sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo.

Yo tampoco tengo sueño, pero me gusta estar recostado aquí, y termino por ignorar la televisión o cualquier otro ruido del ambiente. Mi pierna cuelga y mi pie roza la alfombra, al restregarlo sobre la superficie del sillón se siente extremadamente suave, justo como su cabello en este momento.

Realmente no hay nada en lo que pueda pensar, y solo al cabo de mucho tiempo cuando siento su mano desvanecerse poco a poco decido que no es hora de tomar una siesta desnudos en el living. Durante el día el ambiente es mas cálido que durante la noche, pero seguimos en invierno.

—Wolf, vamos a bañarnos.

Su respuesta es un largo gruñido cuando no dejo de moverlo. Puedo escucharlo claramente rezongar en mi mente, seria alguno de sus insultos políticamente correctos.

—Oye, vamos. No es hora de dormir. Levántate —insisto comenzando a hacerlo. No tiene mas remedio que sentarse. Sus parpados están caídos y me mira de soslayo—. No me odies. Si tanto quieres dormir puedes hacerlo en mi cama después de que te calientes en el baño. Mientras, puedo preparar el almuerzo.

—¿Qué hay de comer?

—Sobras.

No parece emocionado.

El que he dejado sentado triste en mi sillón luce igual a un ángel desnudo.

—Luego podemos hacer hot cakes —digo vagamente, a propósito, mientras me alejo.

Sonrío a escondidas al ver la chispa encenderse en sus ojos verdes cuando voltea la cabeza de golpe como un perro. Parece que tengo un haz en la manga que nunca falla, ¡bravo! Ya está despierto.

No hay necesidad de ponerme ropa mientras voy y vengo. Es un tanto extraño andar así por la casa mientras alguien está sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, pero si contamos conque él también esta desnudo, entonces estamos a juego.

Dejo prendido calentador mientras recojo la ropa y la acomodo sobre el lavadero fuera del baño. Wolfram pregunta si necesito ayuda desde lejos pero me niego. Al volver noto que cualquier desecho relacionado con el sexo ha desaparecido. Ahora tiene su camiseta puesta, y solo me doy cuenta que es lo único que lleva puesto cuando lo llamo y se levanta.

—El agua no está lista, pero si entramos ahora seguro va a calentarse del todo para cuando terminemos de limpiarnos.

No siento que haya transpirado tanto, pero soy japones, no veo lo malo en disfrutar de un baño todos los días. Si se trata de desperdiciar tiempo en el ofuro soy un experto.

Eso que dicen que sugerir es mejor que mostrar es verdad, y muy peligroso. No quiero mirar fijo, pero mis ojos revisan el borde de su camiseta a cada rato. Lo peor es que ya sé qué es lo que hay debajo, y probablemente esta prenda tarde un segundo en desaparecer apenas entremos al baño, ¡pero es demasiado sugestivo!

Tal como lo imaginé, eso es exactamente lo que hace. Wolfram se desprende de su única prenda con un solo ágil movimiento. Como el pasillo es estrecho y ha entrando primero, tengo que esperar a que la doble y la deje sobre la pila de ropa que he preparado.

Se lo ve cómodo con su desnudez, envidio la firmeza de su autoestima.

Un leve vapor se eleva de la bañera, mi calentador funciona de maravilla.

—Ah, solo tengo una banqueta...

Por supuesto que iba a entregársela al invitado, pero Wolfram toma asiento directamente en el piso.

—No te preocupes.

No esperaba que haga eso, usualmente es el quisquilloso, y no puedo imaginarlo decidiendo ser quien se sienta en el piso.

—¿No te molesta sentarte en el piso?

—No. —Me quedo observándolo y es evidente que tengo dudas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Es solo que nunca te he visto sentarte directamente en el piso. Digo, en general.

Mientras busco el resto de las cosas que vamos a usar y las voy colocando entre nosotros una a una, él saca el duchador del enganche.

—¿Que tiene de malo eso?

—No, no, nada. Pero, es que usualmente eres muy correcto.

—¿Que estás tratando de decir realmente, Yuuri? No es como si estuviera sucio.

—Ya se que no está sucio, aunque me da flojera limpio el baño muy seguido lo mantengo en buen estado. —Me está presionando para que diga lo que tengo en mente, y decido no evitarlo—. Dime algo, ¿como es donde vives en tu país? Quiero decir, donde vivías cuando eras chico, o antes de venir aquí.

—Antes de venir a Japón vivía en un departamento.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—¿Por qué te asombra tanto?

—No, es que... —Tengo que mantener controladas mis fantasías, o tal vez era un edificio grande—. Cuando nos conocimos pensé que eras un estirado, alguna clase de tipo rico o niño mimado. Siempre vistes formal, tienes modales impecables, incluso te paras de una forma completamente diferente a otros hombres que conozco.

Como si se llevara el mundo por delante, o como si nos viera de arriba de su propio podio romano. Eso es, unos laureles en la cabeza, una toga y un pilar romano. Wolfram mira con su típica expresión pedante de piernas cruzadas con la barbilla apoyada en una mano. Seria una perfecta obra de arte esculpida a mano en blanco mármol.

—Siempre pensé que estabas en la misma liga de Murata.

—¿La misma liga?

—Dinero es algo que a su familia no le falta. Desde que eramos chicos se puede notar el contraste entre nosotros. Pero a pesar de eso, recuerdo que solía mostrarse contento con poco. Como la comida de mi vieja, o adueñarse de mi kotatsu ya roto...

Básicamente, sospechaba que Wolfram sería del tipo que tendría que acompañar a comprar una consola nueva siempre que hay un lanzamiento, sin la necesidad de luchar con trabajos de medio tiempo para ahorrar el dinero como nosotros los plebeyos.

El agua caliente me salpica al rebotar en su cuerpo cuando se enjuaga el jabón. ¿Ya ha terminado? Yo me he quedado con el jabón en la mano mientras pensaba.

Wolf continua con la conversación por su cuenta. —No se donde vive Murata, no puedo opinar si será parecido o no a mi casa. Ya te he dicho que el departamento que conseguí aquí es extremadamente pequeño, comparado con el que tenia antes es como un mono ambiente.

—Ese tipo de lugares es popular aquí.

—Si, he notado que hay muchos departamentos extremadamente pequeños disponibles.

Wolf se arrodilla junto a mi y me quita de repente el jabón de las manos. Estoy por protestar, pero el sonríe cruel y el agua llena mi boca abierta de repente.

—Oye... ¡Ah! ¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¿...por qué? —Con el rociador en una mano y la otra en su cadera me dispara de nuevo y me doy la vuelta para evitar que me deje ciego. —¡Basta!

El agua caliente revuelve mi cabello y cae como una cascada alrededor de mi rostro. Luego golpea con fuerza el resto de mi cuerpo. Sospecho que me está castigando por algo que he dicho.

—Eres muy lento, ¿cuando piensas terminar de bañarte?

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunto al darme cuenta de que la cosa extraña en mi espalda es una esponja.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Te estoy ayudando.

—¿Quieres lavarme la espalda...? ¡O-oye!

De repente sus manos desnudas y resbaladizas están sobre mis pectorales. Me abraza pegando su cuerpo a mi espalda y su voz llega desde muy cerca.

—Deja de sorprenderte tanto por pequeñeces. Es lo mas natural que te ayude con esto.

Wolfram suena tan contento... Comienzo a pensar que sus intenciones son inocentes, pero mi corazonada es correcta. Por supuesto que hay segundas intenciones.

Llevo mi mano de golpe hacia mi entrepierna cuando él me agarra ahí sin ninguna advertencia previa. —¡¿Qué estas tocando?!

—Realmente actúas como un inexperto, si sigues haciendo aspaviento por cada pequeño detalle voy a empezar a llamarte novato de nuevo.

—No retrocedamos un año en el tiempo por favor. —Ya he escuchado eso demasiadas veces.

Wolfram solía llamarme novato muy seguido, cada vez que conversábamos sobre algo de lo cual era ignorante. Pero la mayoría de las veces son cosas que no entiendo, ni siquiera crecimos con la misma cultura. Casi dejó de hacerlo hace poco, pensé que por fin había reconocido mis cualidades, pero me parece que simplemente se tomó un tiempo.

Trato de detener sus dedos y cerrar las piernas pero no estoy ganando la pelea. Su mano se siente super suave jugando sobre mis delicados testículos, no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos. La verdad, esta sensación placentera me está convenciendo.

—Oye, ya es suficiente, puedes parar ahora.

—Nunca he dicho que planeaba parar.

—¿Eh? —Su tono de voz es suficientemente sugestivo, sus labios me dan cosquillas detrás de mi oreja—. ¿No me digas que quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

—Mm... —La vibración de sus labios es seguida por unos pequeños besos.

Rayos, creo que él también ha descubierto cual seria su haz en la manga.

No soporto sin temblar, insiste en ese lugar sensible, y para peor, continua hacia mi nuca. El escalofrío que me genera al morderme la parte trasera del cuello es tan fuerte que tengo que inclinarme hacia adelante para escapar.

—...E-eeeh...

No ha pasado ni una hora desde que lo hicimos.

—No es demasiado difícil convencerte.

—¡Oh, callate! —Me enoja que tenga razón. Él lo encuentra sumamente divertido.

Usualmente estaría muy feliz de que me ofrecieran esto aquí y ahora. Pero he dado todo de mi en el sillón y lo de anoche se volvió bastante intenso. No me siento sumamente adolorido, pero mi trasero arde y no estoy realmente de acuerdo con la idea de que empeore. No me resisto mientras me masturba, pero no puedo esperar demasiado tiempo para objetar.

—N-no estoy realmente seguro de poder otra vez.

—Pero ya estás bastante erecto.

—¡Agh! ¡No lo digas en voz alta! —me escandalizo. Eso fue un lanzamiento con efecto sorpresa, ¡no hay forma de que estuviera listo para atajarlo!

Ha estado más relajado comparado a la semana pasada, o incluso a ayer. ¡Pero como puedes simplemente largar un comentario como ese! Y que pasa con la elección de palabras tan correctas.

—Pero lo estas.

—¡Sólo callate! —ordeno cortante. Lo he fulminado con la mirada por sobre él hombro y he visto en sus ojos algo de respeto.

Que deje de hablar no significa que deje de ser insistente y me sorprende. El toque se convierte en una caricia de nuevo, pero en vez de poner distancia se aprieta mas contra mi cuerpo y me abraza con fuerza por la espalda. Besa mi cuello y acaricia mi pecho.

—Oye, hablo en serio, no es que me desagrade la idea, ni tampoco insinúo que la ultima vez pasara nada malo, pero no se si...

—Podemos hacerlo de otro modo.

Rayos. No se rinde. Pero tiene razón, puede que no sea lo mismo que una carrera completa, pero puedo tocarlo.

—Puedes hacérmelo a mi —Es un vago susurro.

Tal vez juntos...

Tarda en caer en mi cerebro.

¿Eh?

—¿Eh?

Primero me sorprendo, luego sospecho, y luego volteo a verlo. Él me mira cuestionante, como preguntando de que me sorprendo.

—Pensé que... no te había gustado.

Wolf aprueba mi sinceridad, pero no responde. Ahora que me he dado vuelta puede besarme en la boca. No lo rechazo, rodeo su cuello con los brazos.

¿En serio vamos a continuar con esto?

Luego de emocionarnos un poco, deja mi boca pero mantiene su mejilla pegada contra la mía y habla contra mi mandíbula. No exactamente como si fuera un secreto, ni tampoco lo dice en un tono que resulte sexy, suena como una confesión.

—Nunca te dije que no me haya gustado.

Maldición. No te pongas contento tan rápido. Pero, ¿está hablando de hacerlo-hacerlo, no es así? Me alejo casualmente y estudio su rostro. Luce serio, si. Me relamo los labios y ruedo los ojos por el baño.

¿Luciría mal si me muestro demasiado contento por el cambio? Tal vez no debería lanzarme a continuar así como así, debería cuestionarlo un poquito. ¿Pero y si lo cuestiono y ya no quiere?

A fin de cuentas no necesito pensar tanto, Wolf responde a todas mis preguntas cuando me toma por la nuca y me acerca obligándome a plantarle un beso. Está dando todo de si en esto, y es realmente bueno besando con lengua. De hecho, todos los besos que he tenido con él han sido un poco diferentes... no, muy diferentes, a los que usualmente tuve siempre. Eso es, besos como los de las películas extranjeras.

Me pone. Se siente un tanto aparatoso e incluso indecente, pero me pone.

Contrario a todo lo que pensaba, parece que tiene muchas ganas de intentarlo de nuevo. ¡Que suerte! Es increíble la rapidez con la que me vuelvo a aferrar a una idea que había intentado dejar ir con todas mis fuerzas.

Sintiéndome sumamente afortunado, decido no decir una palabra más y ahorrarnos los rodeos.

Acaricio su espalda, intento seguir el ritmo del beso, llevo las manos hacia su pecho y hasta abajo. Todo con énfasis, tocando lo que encuentro a mi paso. Él se revuelve un poco e intenta pegarse a mi, pero alejo sus caderas para poder acceder a la mejor parte. Mm, de verdad que es bastante rubio ahí abajo. No me impresiona como la primera vez que lo vi, pero es un detalle que siempre me llama la atención.

Toco durante un largo rato mientras aprovecho que arrodillado está en una posición mas alta que yo sentado en el banquito. Tengo fácil acceso con mi boca a su pecho. Intento besarlo provocativamente y apuntar a los lugares a los cuales tienen mas efecto. Su inquietud llega al limite.

—Tengo que ir a buscar el lubricante —escucho su voz algo ronca por encima de mi cabeza.

No lo largo tan fácilmente. Solo para mi propia satisfacción deslizo mi mano libre hacia atrás entre sus nalgas. Lo escucho suspirar levemente por la sorpresa y mover las piernas inquieto. Se que está incomodo de estar tanto tiempo arrodillado, pero pone esfuerzo en mantenerse erguido mientras lo molesto.

No dura tanto como esperaba, simplemente me empuja para que lo suelte y se va. Pero para mi sorpresa, sola ha abierto la puerta corrediza, salido y vuelto a entrar.

—¿Ya lo habías traído?

En su mano está el tubo de lubricante junto con el paquete con el condón dentro.

—Lo deje en el lavadero con la ropa.

Eeehhh. Su expresión sonrojada es de lo mas linda. Él es una belleza a la cual nada puede quedarle mal, aunque se lo podría considerar ya algo maduro, pero cada vez me convence mas de que su lado aniñado es el mas lindo. Creo que si llegara a decirle en voz alta que así de avergonzado se ve tierno estaría muerto.

Ahora que abrió y cerró la puerta ha entrado una corriente de aire frio, pero el agua caliente desprendiendo vapores a mi espalda comienza a nivelar la temperatura del ambiente. Wolf se vuelve a arrodillar cerca mio.

—¿No estás incomodo? —le pregunto apuntando con la cabeza a sus rodillas, cuando estaba parado pude ver las marcas rojas en ellas.

—No, estoy bien.

Dudo un poco que sea ideal, pero si se sentara en el borde de la bañadera, o si nos paráramos, no se como continuaríamos con esto.

Se me entrega el lubricante y decido que lo mejor es volver a la ultima posición. Apoyo mi mejilla en su lado izquierdo mientras manipulo el gel a su espalda y luego de tapar el frasco lo dejo en el piso al lado nuestro. Probablemente lo necesite, tengo que ser generoso con la cantidad para asegurarme de que sea placentero.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que he estado del otro lado mas veces, y creo que ahora tengo una idea mucho mas acertada de como funciona esto. No va a ser un fiasco como la primera vez.

Me siento incomodo yendo directamente al grano y penetrándolo con mis dedos, pero el ambiente cambia a uno mas sensual rápidamente. Poco a poco lo voy atrayendo mas hacia mi, y pongo demasiada confianza en mi banquito de madera cuando lo dejo casi sentado encima mio. Pero es cómodo, lo siento relajarse al poder soltar su peso sobre una de mis piernas y yo tengo un perfecto acceso a su trasero.

Además, el roce de nuestros cuerpos es sumamente placentero y la cercanía nos relaja. Wolfram es de abrazarme mucho, ya sea para dormir o la ultima vez durante el sexo, pero no es difícil entender que cuando mas pegado a mi pueda estar, mas cómodo se siente.

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello no me dejan hacer nada, y apenas puedo acariciar su erección con el pulgar si se empuja así contra mi cuerpo. Está provocándome. Sentirlo moverse tímidamente cuando lo estimulo por dentro me está volviendo loco. Al final, el lubricante que utilice es mas que suficiente, sabiendo bien como va a sentirse esto, penetro con fuerza mis dedos hasta el fondo.

—¡...Ah! —su gemido estrangulado me hace tensar el cuerpo y repetir el mismo movimiento otra vez, y luego otra—...ng...mh...

Se que está aguantándolo, pero escucho su jadeo y siento perfectamente como se estremece. Estoy siendo cuidadoso de no estimular de mas, no quiero terminarlo, pero hacerlo así no solo me esta excitando a mi inmensamente, y su cuerpo se tensa y se relaja al mismo tiempo.

De repente quita mi mano, se endereza y me besa con fuerza. Lo mismo que me hizo a mi sentir bastante placer también funciona maravillas en él. Sus dedos me revuelven el cabello y su lengua se desliza dentro de mi boca con violencia. Lo abrazo por la cintura y forcejeo hasta que me quedo sin aliento.

Como siempre, sus orejas se han puesto muy rojas, pero sus mejillas también están complemente coloreadas. Sus labios húmedos tiemblan un momento mientras espera a recuperar fuerzas para levantarse.

Cambiamos de posición mientras su expresión de placer se graba a fuego en mi mente. Yo también me levanto, luego de tomarme un tiempo para ponerme el condón, y es sumamente evidente lo duro que me encuentro. Los sentimientos de un hombre no se pueden esconder. Luego de observarlo, me mira a los ojos y aparta la vista, recostando la cabeza en mi hombro un momento. ¿Que tan cerca estabas? Tengo la impresión de que cuando toco su próstata él lo siente mucho mas intensamente de lo que yo lo siento.

Nos movemos unos pasos y al darme la espalda decide apoyar su hombro contra la pared. Lo abrazo por la espalda y me pregunto cual es el plan, pero por mas que miramos hacia la bañera no serviría de nada pedirle que se siente. Tal vez si se reclina con las manos sobre el borde... Pero aunque intento empujarle con mi peso se resiste, ¡tienes unas buenas abdominales!

—¿No seria mejor si nos arrodillamos? —sugiero al menos.

—Está bien.

No es tan difícil ubicar mi pene y penetrarlo ahora que de este modo es capaz de separar mas las piernas. El largo juego previo ha funcionado, pero igualmente se siente una increíble resistencia. Es en este momento donde puedo jactarme de ser el experimentado, ja, llámame novato ahora. Aunque solo son dos veces contra una, pero no importa.

Lo mas incomodo es meter la punta, luego es solo cuestión de continuar presionando hasta el limite, salir y volver a hacerlo. De este modo cada vez llego mas lejos, no pensaba forzarlo tanto como para llegar hasta el fondo, pero Wolfram deja colgar su cabeza y tiembla cada vez que hago esto. Si te comportas así no voy a querer parar.

Estoy agradecido de que lo hemos hecho hace menos de una hora y mis días de adolescencia hace mucho que han terminado. Esto es demasiado placentero, pero aunque lo disfruto horrores, no hay chance de que vaya a llegar primero. Me tomo mi tiempo, y no pasa mucho hasta estar completamente dentro. Ver mi cuerpo directamente pegado contra el suyo me impresiona, no pensé que podríamos llegar a hacerlo.

Ahora que tengo las manos libres rodeo su cuerpo por completo y lo sostengo, no puedo ver su rostro pero no me hace falta, su cuerpo inquieto y tembloroso me da a entender todo, ni que hablar de su voz. Me gusta mucho escucharlo. Abrazándolo de este modo que estoy convencido debe encantarle, su cuerpo se mese a merced de mis movimientos.

Poco a poco se reclina mas contra la pared y la esquina de la bañera. Apoya su antebrazo contra la loza por encima de su cabeza y su otra mano parece querer aferrarse directamente. No pienso separarme. Aplasto su pecho contra la pared, cuanto mas erguido esté su cuerpo, mas fuerte puedo hacerlo. Es cuando descubro las maravillas de esta posición que logro arrancarle el primer gemido fuerte.

Para mi deleite, no es el único, cuanto mas enérgicamente me muevo mas fácil es escuchar el eco. Clavo los dientes en su hombro y acelero el vaivén, incrementando la fuerza de una que otra estocada entre la ininterrumpida penetración. Los músculos de la espalda de Wolfram están marcados y sus brazos contra la pared increíblemente tensos, cuanto mas lo empujo más lo obligo a apoyar sus hombros y su frente contra la pared.

Me cuesta aguantar, pero aun puedo. Aprieto los dientes y mantengo el ritmo asombrado de los sonidos que de ahora en mas me gustaría volver a escuchar siempre.

Está agitado y al limite, pero no veo que sea su plan acabar ya que no está tocándose. Es por esto que me impresiona escuchar su gemido estrangulado, la forma en que tiemblan sus piernas con violencia y luego el resto de su cuerpo. Wolfram se retuerce y me inclino para intentar ver que es lo que paso.

Los músculos de sus muslos tiene espasmos y apenas veo su boca abierta al tener la cabeza gacha entre los hombros, su expresión parece congelada en medio de un jadeo.

—¿Acabaste? —pregunto asombrado.

Respira con dificultad. —N-no... Si. No, n-no aun...

La respuesta es completamente confusa, tanto para mi como para él. Wolfram realmente no tiene idea, pero el goteo en el piso dice lo contrario. Aunque la cantidad es pequeña. No estoy seguro. Pero cuando él me jadea su orden no lo dudo.

—Sigue... Sigue.

Lo siento al borde del orgasmo, pero es extraño, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Me muevo y él se mueve conmigo sin tapujos, está apresurado para que no se le escurra entre los dedos el momento que parece eterno.

En un impulso, mientras Wolf se echa mas contra la pared, tiro de sus caderas hacia atrás y empujo su espalda hacia abajo inclinándolo por completo. Se arquea mientras cierra el puño contra la pared, es lo mas fuerte que lo he escuchado gemir en respuesta a la fuerza de mis movimientos. Lo penetro rápido, cada golpe lo estremece. Esta vez llego a verlo, no se ha tocado, pero eyacula igualmente.

Lo siento aflojarse y abrir mas las piernas como si sus caderas se dieran por vencidas, pero yo no lo suelto ni me detengo.

Su pregunta es una única palabra que sale con dificultad. —¿Terminaste?

—Aun no —tengo que negar lamentablemente—, me falta poco.

Vagamente está presente en mi mente lo que debe estar sintiendo tas el orgasmo, no puedo pensar más, solo se que debo dejar de contenerme y terminar rápidamente.

Clavo mis dedos en la carne suave de la comisura de su pierna y jalo con firmeza a la vez que aprieto con mi otra mano su trasero. No hay mejor vista que en este momento, pero cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando lo siento venir. Mi gemido es fuerte, no lo contengo, me estremezco y disfruto de sus movimientos cuando mis caderas se congelan en el lugar y los espasmos continúan atacándome.

Es celestialmente bueno. No tendría palabras para describir lo bien que me hace sentir esto.

No tardo en salir para dejar de torturar su cuerpo. Wolfram se deja caer al fin, siendo capaz de sentarse en el piso con la espalda contra la pared. Se lo ve exhausto, jadeante y también sumamente confundido. Me siento sobre mis rodillas flexionadas y me encorvo con las manos sobre ellas tomando un respiro frente a él. Sus ojos verdes mi miran fijamente, su mandíbula tiembla y su ceño está fruncido.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto sin haber recuperado del todo el aliento. Mi garganta raspa porque he estado respirando por la boca durante mucho tiempo.

Su expresión claramente dice que no tiene idea.

¿Que ha pasado aquí exactamente? Porque lo único que puedo sentir es un orgullo tremendo por haberle sacado este orgasmo a los golpes. Pero suena demasiado bien para ser verdad.

—La verdad... No estoy seguro.

Nos miramos un momento sin decir nada y cuando él se ríe de forma ahogada, siento que me relajo por completo y también sonrió. Siento un increíble alivio de que sea lo que fuere, no es para nada malo. Espero que el suyo se haya sentido tan bien como el mio.

Me levanto y le doy la mano para ayudarle, sus piernas continúan inestables, pero sentarse en el borde del ofuro ayuda. Lo imito y mientras descansa yo me deshago del condón dejándolo un poco mas allá en el piso discretamente escondido dentro de su paquete.

Coloco una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo moral apretando con firmeza y luego cambio mi actitud amistosa a una mas intima, acariciando su rostro y su cabello. Inmediatamente Wolf deja caer la cabeza contra mi.

—Deberíamos entrar al agua caliente. ¿O quieres esperar un poco? —Pregunto mientras continuo acariciándolo afectuosamente—. No quiero que te baje la presión.

—No, esta bien, entremos.

Por un momento me tienta hacer algo tonto como haríamos durante alguna de nuestras salidas y empujarlo hacia atrás, pero esta vez lo dejo pasar porque no estoy seguro de que sus reflejos sean los mejores en este momento. Tampoco seria el momento mas indicado.

Me abstengo de contentar nada y lo dejo entrar primero. En vez de colocarnos enfrentados, me acomodo de forma que puedo apoyar mi espalda contra su pecho, no hay ninguna queja al respecto. Los brazos de Wolf descansan sobre mis hombros y recuesta como puede la cabeza contra mi nuca. No quiero aplastarlo, manteniendo las manos entre mis piernas me quedo levemente inclinado hacia adelante. No nos hemos lavado el cabello, así que no le dará frio, y la sensación sedosa debe sentirse agradable contra su rostro.

Pasa un tiempo y Wolf tira de mi hacia atrás. —Recuéstate.

Mm, tengo mis dudas, pero esta bien. Al parecer no es tan incomodo, aunque esta bañera no es tan grande se puede considerar para dos personas. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, ya que me han dado permiso de ponerme cómodo.

—Oye —realmente quiero preguntar—, ¿estas bien? Mm, aunque supongo que lo estas, pero ¿qué paso?

Wolfram aprieta un poco su brazo sobre mi pecho, gruñe desganado y luego sonríe un poco. —Estoy bien, ¿no te lo he dicho antes? Escúchame cuando hablo. Aunque siempre te andas excediendo, voy a recordarlo para cobrármelo una próxima vez. Y sobre lo otro... No lo se.

Como él insiste, giro un poco y me besa, no solo en la boca sino en el rostro un par de veces. Se que hemos aclarado las cosas, y puedo dar por hecho de que soy la única persona que le interesa ahora mismo, pero me da la impresión de que está muy encariñado conmigo. No rechazo nada de lo que se me ofrece, vuelvo a besarlo y giro un poco mas para enfrentarle lo mas que puedo. Estoy abusando de las comodidades, recostado por completo encima de él.

Mi mano en su cuello revolviendo la parte larga de su cabello demuestra que quiero seguir con las caricias y los besos, pero las ganas de conversar son mas fuertes.

—Ni siquiera te tocaste, y aun así...

Incluso si se me calientan las mejillas no voy a evadir el tema. Él también actúa como si no fuera vergonzoso, peor se le nota.

—Ya lo se. Fue... extraño. No tengo como describirlo, ni tampoco esperaba que pase algo como eso. Sabia que se sentiría bien, esperaba que con el tiempo incluso mejorara aun mas, pero no tanto.

¡Así que te gusto! Te gusto mucho, sin duda alguna.

El orgullo que siento no se puede esconder tampoco, estoy tan contento que debo tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mis ojos se han vuelto unas rendijas.

Para intentar aparentar un poco de modestia vuelvo a darme vuelta y pienso dejarlo tranquilo, no voy a cuestionarle mas. Uno de mis mas grandes defectos es mi ego, pero no hay forma de que baje los humos cuando la única explicación posible es que le he sacado un orgasmo a los golpes.

Maldición, Yuuri, deja de recordar eso o no será solo tu cerebro el que se ponga contento. Acabo de hacerlo, para colmo dos veces en el día, e igualmente tengo la impresión de que seria posible volver a hacerlo muchas mas. ¡Ah, me siento rejuvenecido!

—¡Ahhh, AY! ¡¿Wolfram que demonios estás haciendo?! —Los dientes en mi hombro aprietan con mas fuerza—. Duele, duele, dueleeee.

Cuando me suelta y lo miro mal sobre mi hombro abre y cierra la boca en una muesca aparatosa como si hubiera mordido algo feo. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Deja de actuar tan realizado, Yuuri, es desagradable. No creas que ha sido para tanto, no es como si me hubiera gustado.

—¡Pero si acabas de decir que te gusto!

—No es cierto.

—Dijiste que se sentía bien hace dos minutos.

—Dije que sabia que se siente bien, no que me ha gustado. Son dos cosas diferentes.

—¡¿En que mundo eso es diferente?!

—Hump.

—Te ha gustado y lo sabes, pero eres un maldito tsundere —murmuro por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —no necesito mirarlo para saber que expresión tiene.

—Naaaada.

.

.

.

Todo es mejor con hot cakes.

He tratado de sacar el tema una vez mas pero me ha ignorado, pone la su típica cara de encaprichado y me ignora girando la cabeza a un lado. Parece que el tema sexo ha sido baneado, si eso supone que admita que tiene que retractarse de algo que ha dicho, el muy obstinado. Primero dices una cosa, luego insistes con otra, ¡no eres honesto para nada!

Lo peor es que no puedo quejarme, ya se como es él desde hace mucho tiempo y lo he provocado.

Tsundere, un completo tsudenre. ¡Ya estás grande para eso!

Pero siendo Wolfram, puedo imaginar que envejecerá hermosamente. Pero esta personalidad... Es de esas cosas que están caladas a fuego y son para siempre. El abuelo Wolfram seguramente será un viejo aniñado y caprichoso, una combinación temible.

—¿Es esto lo único que vas a comer? Porque yo tengo hambre de comida de verdad.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Eh? ¿Osea que si vas a comer el almuerzo?

—¿Por que no iba a comer, Yuuri?

Solo observo el solitario hot cake que ha quedado en el plato del medio siendo dirigido directamente a su plato.

Hicimos dos cajas, eran como quince de esos. Lo come como si nada. Pensar en que ahora sabe como hacerlos, donde comprarlos, de que marca son. Y para colmo son accesiblemente baratos, no hay nada que le ponga un limite.

—¿Y qué hay para el almuerzo? —me pregunta raspando las sobras de dulce del plato.

—Sobras de arroz salteado.

Su Excelencia el Príncipe parece no aprobar el menú del día.

—Quiero eso que mencionaste la otra vez, algo con huevo y carne dentro, que parece una pelota de béisbol.

—Esa descripción no se adapta a nada de este continente...

—¿De que estás hablando? Fuiste tú el que me lo ha contado —dice observándome acusadoramente como si fuera mi culpa o le hubiera mentido.

Fuerzo mi cerebro hasta que logro recordar de que comidas es de las que hemos hablado últimamente.

—Omuraisu.

—No se, ¿qué es?

Voy a patearte por debajo de la mesa en cualquier momento. Pero me dolería porque solo tengo puestas las medias y unas pantuflas.

—Arroz, salteado, carne, verduras, envuelto en huevo —mascullo.

—¿Y qué forma tiene?

—Mm, de pelota de fútbol americano. ¿A eso te referías? ¡No tiene nada que ver con béisbol!

—Es lo mismo.

.

.

.

Salimos de casa porque necesitaba un poco de aire.

¡Como que es lo mismo! No me puedes decir a mi que es lo mismo.

Mi indignación me impide sentir el frio. Wolfram se para de lo mas campante a mi lado en su ropa de gimnasia, aunque hay viento fresco se ha rehusado a que le preste unos pantalones largos y sus rodillas al aire son mas blancas que la amarillenta fachada del departamento. Al menos se ha puesto un buzo.

—En vez de ir al kombini de aquí cerca, ¿quieres correr un poco? —propongo.

—Si vamos demasiado lejos, luego será molesto traer las bolsas de vuelta. Es mejor solo dar un rodeo.

Ponemos el plan de mi acompañante en practica, decido enfilar hacia el lado derecho.

Mientras corro se despeja mi mente, creo que si no realizo aunque sea parte de mi rutina todas las semanas me pongo inquieto e hiperactivo. Wolfram no se queja, pero no parece emocionado con la idea, lo conozco bien para saber que esto no es algo que siempre accedería a hacer un día de flojera.

Decido no seguir ninguna ruta de las usuales y solo me encamino hacia la plaza mas cercana. Paramos en las barras a estirar un poco, el lugar está desierto y a juzgar por el aire frio de nuestro aliento y la hora, asumo que todos deben estar en sus casas calientes bajo un kotatsu comiendo.

Un recuerdo fugaz llega a mi mente mientras Wolfram estira una pierna horizontalmente. Hay unos bancos de los típicos que también ves en todos los parques allá a lo lejos.

—Sabes, hace mucho recuerdo haberte visto en un lugar cerca de aquí.

Wolfram voltea a mirarme sin cambiar de posición, es simpático verlo con los parpados medio caídos haciendo sus ejercicios. No se como hace para tener sueño estando tan activo.

—¿En donde? —pregunta asombrado.

—En un parque que me queda de paso cuando salgo a trotar. Pero fue hace mucho, aun no hablábamos casi nada, creo que apenas llevábamos un mes de vernos y seguíamos peleándonos la planta. Lucias bastante solo.

Me mira serio un momento pero luego su mirada divaga pensando. —Realmente no lo recuerdo.

Claro que no lo recuerda. Si ni siquiera me había visto, y podría haber sido un momento cualquiera donde estuviera de paso por el lugar, nunca podríamos saberlo. Pero por alguna razón el desencuentro me pone algo melancólico por un momento. Aun recuerdo con claridad su perfil en el banco, con su traje de oficina, echado hacia adelante con la mirada fija a lo lejos.

Es el mismo hombre de ojos verde claros como el fondo de un lago que me observa ahora de lo mas tranquilo. Wolf incluso estaba en mis brazos hace poco, cálido y afectuoso. No hay comparación.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho en aquel momento lo cercanos que íbamos a ser ahora, me hubiera reído en su cara.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con una dulzura digna de un adolescente.

Me lo quedo mirando, ¿como seria una versión joven de él? Quisiera ver algunas fotos de cuando tenia quince.

Levanto la vista y llevo mis brazos detrás de mi espalda arqueandome y estirando un poco. Murmuro mas para mi mismo que para él, pero me aseguro que me escuche fuere y claro. —Es verdad que no te odiaba, pero estuve cerca...

—Yo también.

Volteo y lo miro arqueando una ceja. —Tu tono suena tan tranquilo y encima me has cuestionado lo que estaba diciendo antes, ¡no se supone que ahora admitas que me odiabas!

Wolf sonríe y no soporto la blancura de sus dientes.

—Ups.

Mi estiro aparatosamente y mi dedo indice se clava con fuerza en medio de sus cejas haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡Oye, Yuuri! —Antes de que pueda hacer nada solo salgo corriendo—. ¡¿A donde crees que vas?! Rayos, ¡vuelve aquí novato!

.

.

.

Carne, cebolla, repollo. Hago la lista mental al entrar al supermercado donde usualmente hago la compra del mes, el lugar es un poco mas grande que un 24hs y además tiene un ambiente mas de barrio.

Es amplio y limpio, los carteles de colores resaltan sobre el blanco general del lugar y la mayoría de sus visitantes son amas de casa de mediana edad, y algún que otro esporádico hombre de negocios o chicos jóvenes. No es la hora pico, pero hay un instituto cerca así que gran parte de la clientela de snacks proviene de ahí.

Caminamos por las góndolas y recuerdo una que otra cosa que necesito pero no para ahora.

Wolfram extiende la mano y toma otro producto al lado del que yo iba a elegir. —¿No es este lo mismo pero mas barato?

—¿Mm? Pensé que te gustaba mas la marca, ¿pero en realidad es por la oferta? —me sorprendo porque no imaginaba que le preocuparan esas cosas.

—En algo como esto la marca no hace mucho la diferencia —dice tratando de colocarlo en el canasto.

—Si quieres la oferta, entonces este es mas barato —aseguro mientras sonrío.

Él frunce el ceño y niega. —Mira el precio.

—Estás mirando mal —interrumpo y señalo mas abajo en la etiqueta—, lo que importa es el precio por peso.

Al comparar, es evidente que tengo razón y se queda observando. Busco otro producto mas arriba, cualquier, para dar un ejemplo.

—Mira este, a veces sucede que no dicen el precio por kilo sino por gramo, o no lo dicen. Tomando este de ejemplo...

Hago las cuentas rápido y continuo con otro ejemplo o dos mientras el observa interesado.

—La mayoría de las veces los que tienen el cartel de oferta realmente son lo que mas conviene, pero otras necesitas calcular el peso, como en ese caso, seria mas barato llevar dos del chico que el paquete grande.

A veces me sorprendo que sea así, pero he aprendido de mi madre un par de cosas. Es increíble los trucos que tiene las amas de casa. De hecho, veo un par de señoras a lo lejos que nos observan y cuchichean, al parecer sobre nuestra conversación.

—Eres... extrañamente bueno con los números —me dice Wolfram asombrado, me mira con nuevos ojos. ¿Tanto le impresiona?

—No te he dicho ya cual era mi titulo. Por supuesto que tuve que aprender de números, pero esto es todo para lo que lo he usado, es un tanto embarazoso... Aunque he terminado una carrera completa, y no es que sea la gran cosa, tuve que luchar mucho con todo lo referente a matemáticas. Estoy lejos de ser un Murata o mi hermano...

Wolf me da un golpe con el dedo medio en la frente. —¡Ay!

—No te compares con gente que ni siquiera está aquí.

Y ahí ha terminado mi Marcha Turca mientras el sonríe y se va.

Me froto la frente mientras camino hacia el lado contrario y mascullo entre dientes. Hay un par mas de cosas que me gustaría comprar. Luego de un par de vueltas veo que el centro de atención de varias miradas obviamente es mi acompañante que está parado a lo lejos. Incluso un par de mujeres se le acercan a hablar. Suspiro, no hay nada que hacerle, sean amas de casa de edad media, colegialas o mujeres maduras pero jóvenes, no hay forma de que resistan.

No es como si estuviera un poquito celoso.

Luego de un rato de estar revisando algunas cosas en cuclillas en un a góndola fondo del lugar, me levanto y me encuentro de golpe con Wolfram parado a mi lado.

Está sonriendo y en sus dos manos sostiene una bolsita rebosante de cebollas de verdeo. El plástico transparente está tan tenso que luce como una mujer que ha elegido un vestido de dos talles menos.

—Conseguí la cebolla —dice contento.

—Ya veo...

Hay... muchas. Demasiadas.

—Eso... es mucho, Wolf. ¿Por que metiste tantas? No, es mejor preguntar como. ¿Como metiste tantas ahí?

—Yo no lo hice, una de las mujeres me la dio. Hay una oferta de todo lo que puedas meter en la bolsa por un precio fijo.

—Todo lo que puedas...

Se ve que han puesto mucho esfuerzo. Definitivamente.

—¿Esto pasa seguido?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto —digo apuntando con la palma la extraña bolsa—, esta oferta o lo que sea.

—Como podría saber, nunca he venido a este supermercado.

—No, no me estas entendiendo. Me refiero a que te anden regalando cosas. Que te ayuden con las ofertas, o lo que sea. Como si cuando vas a agarrar la ultima lata de tomate otra persona la toma y luego te dice, oh no, no, tómalo tu, y así.

Wolf piensa abrazando su bolsa de cebollas como si fuera un bebe y con su nudillo en la barbilla. Es el sueño prohibido de una mujer casada en el supermercado.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que si pasa seguido.

—¡Lo sabia! ¿Por que habrías de necesitar calcular una oferta si igualmente van a entregártela en bandeja? No puedo creer la suerte de los tipos lindos.

—¿Por que estás enojado Yuuri?

No hay nada mas que conseguir, así que comienzo a caminar hacia la caja y él me sigue.

—No estoy enojado.

—Estás claramente enojado.

—¡Que no!

.

.

.

Ahh. Nada se puede hacer si uno sale con una celebridad.

Pero claro que Wolf no es una celebridad, aunque sigue sintiéndose como tener un amorío con Leonardo Di Caprio. Sea como fuere, nuestro día termina en paz una vez estamos en casa.

Recibí un par de miradas mas durante el camino que me han puesto particularmente nervioso, pero debe ser que estoy sugestionado por los hechos del día. No es como soñar que estás desnudo en publico y sentirte incomodo, pero algo así.

Omuraisu para dos y algunas cervezas. No hacer nada, hablar mucho.

Un fin de semana para conocernos de nuevo.

Eso... suena cursi. No me cambies Wolf.

O tal vez es inevitable cambiar.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 11**

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy, a diferencia de otros días, me encuentro sentado bajo uno de los grandes arboles en las afueras del edificio. Es un lugar tranquilo y parquizado entre nuestra compañía y el siguiente edificio de negocios. Ya que el clima ha mejorado decidimos salir un rato. Despues de todo, es primavera.

Ya casi ha pasado casi un mes desde que Wolfram y yo... ajustamos cuentas, por decir algo. En realidad es simple y llanamente desde que estuvimos en la cama. Ahora es mi amigo con derecho a roces, o algo por el estilo. Pronto incluso florecerán los cerezos. Me siento contento, me pregunto si ese día estará libre para ir a verlos...

—Me han preguntado en el otro trabajo si el bentou lo hace mi novia.

Las palabras de Wolf, sentado a mi lado, interrumpen mi linea de pensamiento. Termino de masticar antes de apoyar la punta de los palillos sobre el arroz y volteo a verlo. La caja que tiene sobre su pierna cruzada es verde oscuro pero no hace juego con el tono de su camisa, esa que es mi favorita.

—Eh, ¿y qué les dijiste? ¿Qué lo habías hecho tu? Pero en realidad no cocinas mucho.

—No, en realidad no dije nada. Ellas lo han tomado como un sí por su cuenta.

—Las mentiras son peligrosas Wolf, ¿qué pasa si se esparcen rumores?

—No pasa nada. Además, yo no he mentido. —Le quita mérito al asunto y cuando voltea a verme sonríe divertido—. Dijeron que no era muy femenino.

De seguro ahora habrá rumores sobre él habiendo sido atrapado, y probablemente las chicas de su piso querrán averiguar quien es la afortunada. Espero que no se obsesionen demasiado en indagarlo como para que afecte mi piso u otros lados.

Miro la caja plana y simple, las verduras no tiene formas definidas ni colores atractivos, el arroz es blanco sin agregados, y la porción mas grande esta vez es la de las croquetas de carne que me habían dado antojo comer. El bentou de Wolf es una copia muy similar del mio, solo que empaqueté las cosas de manera diferente porque las cajas son distintas.

Es la tercera vez que le preparo el almuerzo, hasta ahora no había pensado nada particular sobre ello. Wolfram está tratando de molestarme con su comentario.

—Bueno, es evidente. No tengo nada que envidiar a nadie, ¿sabes? No puedes esperar que logre hacer algo todo decorado. Ni aunque pusiera todo mi esfuerzo lograría hacer algo que se asemeje al peor que haya hecho mi madre cuando era chico y les ponía caras de mascotas de béisbol.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cara de qué?

—De dibujos animados, o personajes de películas, o mascotas de béisbol. Yo siempre tenía el deportivo, los otros normalmente eran para mi hermano, al menos durante toda la primaria, luego ya no queríamos saber nada con eso. Sería un tanto raro ir a la secundaria con la caja de la comida toda decorada con Doraemon hecha por tu madre.

—Quiero ver como son, ¿cómo los buscas? —pregunta Wolf sacando su celular del bolsillo. La única razón por la cual lo tiene aquí probablemente sea porque es horario de trabajo.

Hago una rápida búsqueda y la pantalla se llena de imágenes demasiado coloridas.

—¡¿Eso es comida?! ¿Cómo es qué haces algo como esto? Además, tiene que tomar mucho tiempo preparar todo eso, ¿en serio se hace todos los días para ir a la escuela?

—Si, aunque no me preguntes como es que lograba mi madre hacerlos por la mañana con tanta frecuencia, o cuanto se tarda exactamente, porque no tengo idea. Pero en realidad no recuerdo que fuera mucho, mm, creo que mezclaba las cosas bastante rápido.

—De hecho... son bastante tiernos. Le gustarían a mi hermano mayor.

La foto que se ha quedado mirando tiene tres tiernos chachitos rosa, el huevo y los vegetales parecen flores e incluso hay algunos rolls en forma de rosas. Es como el bentou que le verías a una niña.

—¿Tu hermano mayor-? —Su comentario ni siquiera ha sido en tiempo pasado. ¿Qué edad tenia su hermano exactamente? Si Wolf tiene treinta y cuatro...

—Oye —me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar cualquier clase de pregunta—, hazme uno del Halcón Escarlata.

Sangre, ketchup y salsa de tomate. Es todo lo que llega a mi mente.

—¿Cómooo? Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada decorado. Además esa novela está llena de guerra, batallas y escenas del crimen.

—No es que no puedes, sino que no quieres —ese seria algo así como el motto de Wolfram, de vez en cuando me lo repite acusadoramente—. Hazme algo con un caballo, me gusta el que describen en el libro de Los Reinos, el que se llama Gunnar. Como mi caballo de polo cuando era chico.

—No tengo idea de como hacer un caballo que no parezca un perro gordo y bajito. ¡Y eso es solo si lo dibujo en la arena! Imagínalo hecho de comida, que desastre.

—Hump.

Al final,al día siguiente terminé intentándolo. Incluso hice una pelota de béisbol de arroz y pickle rosado de jengibre para mi bentou. De entre todo lo que he hecho, esa pelota podría considerarse mi mayor logro artístico.

El caballo resulto ser doble. Solo la cara hecha de arroz le arrancó varias carcajadas, y el sándwich recortado con forma parece un cerdo de papel al que le pegaron ojos de burbuja. Wolf se ha reído tanto que se ha atragantando y yo prometí nunca jamás volver a intentar algo como esto.

Estoy tan avergonzado.

.

.

.

Me he traicionado a mi mismo y siendo domingo por la tarde compré una que otra cosa para intentar de nuevo eso de la comida. Extrañamente es atrapante, más cuando pensé que tal vez se podría llegar a hacer a Leo. Pero Wolfram no conoce el viejo personaje mascota de los Seibu Lions y ni siquiera está aquí en casa en este momento.

Voy a guardar esto por aquí un tiempo, y tal vez luego pueda abusar de su ego y la supuesta veta artística que tiene. Aunque, ahora que recuerdo nunca me ha mostrado ninguno de sus dibujos, incluso si se lo he mencionado más de una vez.

De repente suena mi celular y recibo una llamada de un número desconocido. Como siempre, dudo antes de atender este tipo de llamadas. ¿Qué podrían querer un domingo por la noche...?

—Hola.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el Sr. Shibuya Yuuri? —pregunta una mujer desconocida al otro lado de la linea y cuando confirmo mi identidad continua—. Me comunico del hospital M, un paciente nos ha dado este número como contacto.

—¿Eh? No, yo no-... ¿Es alguien de la familia Shibuya? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado?

De repente siento que el estomago se me va a los pies.

—No, la persona que pidió que notificáramos a este número es... Biele-feld, um, san. Y el nombre es-

—¡...Wolfram! —me aclaro la garganta y me contengo para no elevar la voz sobre el micrófono otra vez. Ella ni siquiera puede pronunciarlo, así que lo repito por costumbre—. Bielefeld Wolfram. ¿Qué ha pasado, es grave?

—La ficha indica que fue ingresado por un golpe severo en la cabeza, pero el diagnostico real es reservado. ¿Podría venir a retirar al paciente? Ese es el motivo de esta llamada.

.

.

.

No tengo auto, el único que podría usar en la familia está en lo de mis padres y ni siquiera pienso en llegar allá para luego volver a viajar hacia el otro lado. Me apresuro al trote las cuadras necesarias hasta la estación de tren mas cercana, no para tomarlo, sino para conseguir un taxi ya que es más transitado.

Al llegar al hospital me siento más nervioso al no ver a nadie conocido en la sala principal, aunque es evidente que si pasó algo Wolf no estaría aquí sentado esperando en la entrada. Se me indica ir al siguiente piso y allí camino a través de un largo pasillo blanco antes de llegar a una pequeña sala de estar.

Wolfram está aquí mismo, me sorprende y a la vez me alegra fugazmente verlo. No está internado ni nada parecido, pero eso no significa que esté bien. Cruzado de brazos, observa el piso y parece molesto, no es sino hasta que me acerco que noto los vendajes.

—¡Wolf...!

—¿Yuuri?

El luce genuinamente sorprendido de verme acercarme con mi chaqueta en la mano. Hace demasiado calor para esta ropa, pero también me pasé el camino pensando que al vez el la necesitaría.

—¿Qué haces aquí...? Al final si te llamaron. Les dije que no era necesario. Lo siento por eso, ni siquiera quería dejarles el nímero pero insistieron demasiado en darles al menos un contacto.

—Por que te estás disculpando. Y además, ¿qué significa eso, si no me llamaban del hospital no ibas a hacerlo tu?

Mi reproche hace que ponga una leve expresión de culpa. Me agacho levemente y mis dedos se extienden por inercia para tocar la férula que lleva puesta, su brazo izquierdo está inmovilizado. Me siento a su lado y me abstengo, aun no me dice que ha pasado.

—Lo hubiera hecho, más tarde, probablemente desde casa. No es necesario que te preocupes Yuuri, no ha sido nada grave.

—También tienes vendada la frente...

Entonces recuerdo la llamada, un golpe en la cabeza. No necesito preguntar con palabras, mis ojos parecen comunicarle todas mis preocupaciones a la vez.

—Fue un accidente en el gimnasio —pongo mala cara de inmediato, pero aun necesito oír la historia completa, aunque si menciona que alguien hizo esto adrede, no se como podría terminar reaccionando—. Me caí durante la practica. Y antes de que preguntes, no fue culpa de nadie, me resbalé por cuenta propia y aun no sabemos exactamente de que fue la culpa, no parecía haber nada en el césped o mis zapatillas. Lo lógico seria que me hubiese esguinzado un tobillo, pero reaccioné mal y al torcer el cuerpo para evitar eso, golpeé con el hombro el piso. Creo que fue la costumbre de caer cuando voy montando, aunque se supone que eso tenía que evitarme un golpe en la cabeza, mi nuca terminó rebotando en el piso. Por eso la venda.

Su dedo toca un par de veces sobre el vendaje, al parecer la zona magullada no está al frente.

—No pongas esa cara, ya te dije que no es serio.

—No me pidas que no me preocupe —me quejo volteándome en la silla derecho y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared para mirar al techo—, cuando recibí la llamada pensé que había pasado algo terrible. Ni siquiera sabia que esperaba encontrarme aquí cuando llegará. ¿Por qué estás esperando, necesitas ayuda con algo? ¿Y que hay de la obra social?

—Todo está bien, y tengo obra social, la del trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Solo estoy esperando que terminen el papeleo para irme. Probablemente ahora que tú estás aquí sea más fácil salir de este lugar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sospecho que esto tiene que ver con su cara de enojado cuando llegué.

—La enfermera no para de insistir en que alguien debería venir a buscarme. Creo que es protocolo, por lo del golpe en la nuca. Pero ni siquiera parece que entendiera que le hablo en japonés, solo agita la cabeza y la mano y me ignora... Hump.

Río un poco por lo bajo, aunque no tengo tantos ánimos, la preocupación aun no se ha disipado. —Creo que solo está preocupada por ti, probablemente te ignoraba para que no salgas corriendo apenas tengas la oportunidad. Y sabes que, me alegro, podrías haber salido apresurado a la calle y colapsado camino a casa. No es momento de que seas obstinado Wolf, comportarte así es irresponsable, ya eres un adulto. Deberías contar más con las personas que son cercanas a ti, ¿no te parece?

Mi pequeño discurso lo deja callado, no quiere dar el brazo a torcer aunque tengo razón y aparta la mirada. En enfurruñado porque le he regañado, se desliza un poco sobre la silla y tengo que retarlo de nuevo.

—Siéntate derecho, no puedes torcer el hombro si está esguinzado. Tengo que conseguirte algo de hielo también, creo que tengo compresas en casa...

—No podía simplemente decirles.

Estoy confundido, se que habla de otra cosa que no viene a cuento con mis planes para curarlo correctamente, pero no estoy seguro de qué.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que no podías decirles?

Hay una pausa mientras continua mirando el piso hoscamente, sus cejas bien delineadas forman una perfecta arruga en el medio. Entonces voltea y puedo apreciar en detalle sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—Incluso si me pedían el contacto de un familiar, ninguno está en este país de momento. No podía decir que tenían que llamar a mi novio para que venga a buscarme.

La palabra que Wolf pronuncia cala profundamente en mi corazón. Lo trago y lo proceso en instantes. Mi actividad cerebral se divide en dos

Por un lado, me doy cuenta que nunca pensé que me afectaría tanto escucharle decir eso, la manera en que lo ha mencionado casualmente en este momento sin previo aviso, o que él no parece ajeno a esta incomodidad de una primera vez, y que es algo importante. Y por otro, no quiero que lo dicho afecte a nuestra conversación para nada, así que me coloco mi conocida máscara y no le permito leer mi mirada, continuando casualmente.

Necesito tiempo para pensar un poco más si debería decir algo al respecto.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—¿Eh? —Wolfram reacciona algo perdido cuando pretendo que no es nada extraño.

—Si no podías decir eso, que les dijiste cuando les diste mi número.

—Ah, que eras un compañero del trabajo...

—Bielefeld-san.

El llamado interrumpe nuestra charla, la persona que habla está a mis espaldas. Al voltear, veo a una mujer mayor vestida con un ambo color crema con detalles de flores en los bordes de los bolsillos y el cuello. Lleva el cabello atado en un rodete tras la nuca y luce tan severa y seria como para imaginar porque Wolf ha tenido un momento difícil al discutir con ella.

—¿Han venido a buscarlo? —pregunta al verme, parece complacida, pero solo luego de un escaneo completo a mi persona—. ¿Es usted un familiar?

—Compañero de trabajo —aclaro interrumpiendo a Wolf que apenas había abierto la boca, las palabras crean una tensión imperceptible para la mujer entre él y yo, pero son las mismas que el ha dicho. Entonces agrego—. Somos amigos cercanos.

Eso parece cortar con el ambiente dudoso y la enfermera asiente aprobatoriamente. Pronto se le entrega lo que sea que faltaba y nadie nos detiene cuando caminamos hacia la salida.

—¿Tienes qué hacer el papeleo ahora? —le pregunto a Wolf cuando pasamos por la recepción principal.

—No, lo hice antes de que llegaras.

Nos miramos un momento con una conversación pendiente de por medio que no podemos tener aquí, pero no hay malas vibras. Estoy contento que esté bien y por eso sonrió con sinceridad. Mis dedos toman levemente su brazo derecho, el que está en buen estado, para guiarlo hacia la salida.

—Vamos a casa.

En ese instante alguien se aproxima energéticamente hacia nosotros, no tomo consciencia de que venía a hablarnos hasta que lo tenemos muy cerca. Retiro la mano cuando apenas había alcanzado a darle una leve caricia sobre la ropa.

—Lo siento, no pude llegar antes, pensé que ya no estarías aquí a esta hora. —Su voz está levemente agitada.

Tardo un rato en recordar al tipo frente a mi, él me mira con las cejas levantadas porque estoy frunciendo el ceño. Entonces lo recuerdo, es ese tipo de hace un tiempo en la juntada de rugby, aunque no recuerdo para nada su nombre.

Wolfram resopla por la nariz. —No esperaba que vinieras despues de todo, te dije muchas veces que no hacia falta.

—¿Cómo podía no venir? Estaba preocupado.

Keiji, el nombre de este tipo era Keiji... algo. Solo puedo recordar su primer nombre porque creo haberlo escuchado a Wolf llamarle de ese modo.

—¿Qué dijo el medico? —La vista de Keiji gira hacia mi un par de veces reconociendo mi presencia, nunca nos hemos saludado desde que llego. Resulta maleducado, pero a su vez es entendible que recibir noticias de la persona herida sea mas importante.

—Me disloqué el hombro, así que eso significa un tiempo fuera del gimnasio desde ahora. Por lo demás, lo de la cabeza no ha sido nada.

—Eso... es bueno. ¡Pero no puedes minimizarlo! ¿De verdad no han dicho nada más sobre el golpe? Todos nos asustamos bastante. Tal vez es una contusión leve.

—Estoy lucido y siempre lo he estado desde que llegué aquí, así que los dos pueden dejar de darme por invalido solo por las vendas que me pusieron en la cabeza.

Como Wolf nos incluye a ambos en el discurso él me mira de nuevo, como parece estar esperando algo asiento levemente con la cabeza y en respuesta me imita. Ese es todo el saludo que tendremos. Recuerdo vagamente que el día que nos conocimos tampoco me sentía dado a hablar mucho con él.

—Tienes que tener cuidado de todos modos, no puedes salir apresurado y seguir como si nada. Esa clase de golpes pueden manifestar secuelas tiempo despues de que suceden... ¿Estás yendo a casa, te han dado el alta?

Demasiadas preguntas. Cambio el peso de mi cuerpo hacia el otro lado, estoy inquieto.

—La enfermera no quiere que esté solo, él va a casa conmigo ahora. Yo me haré cargo, puede descansar ahí lo que necesite.

—Oh —como he hablado de repente, parece que Keiji se ha quedado sin palabras—. Ya veo, ¡que bueno! Si no va a estar solo entonces puedo estar tranquilo. ¿Van a conseguir un taxi ahora? Los acompañaré afuera.

Este tipo alegre no parece abatido para nada, es todo sonrisas, y como Wolfram acepta, dejamos que nos acompañe hasta la puerta entre más consejos breves. Noto que es acertado en las cosas que dice sobre como cuidar desde ahora su hombro herido, y los detalles de información sobre lo que sucedió con su cuerpo al esguinzarlo. Parece que si es un entrenador verdadero. Él detiene el auto al cual subimos y coloca una mano en la ventana de mi lado para hablar con Wolf que se encuentra atrás mio una ultima vez. Aunque lo tengo bastante cerca de mi rostro, no me intimida para nada, pero él mira un par de veces a mis ojos. Si tanto te incomoda, no te hubieras inclinado tanto desde un principio.

—Asegúrate de descansar, pero hazlo de verdad. Pondré en suspensión tu membresía desde hoy así que no tienes que preocuparte por los pagos, pero recuerda enviar un email para avisarme como vienes, ¿ok? Gracias por cuidar de él.

Luego de despedirse de mi cuando no lo esperaba, suelta el auto y nos libera saludando con la mano incluso cuando ya hemos arrancado. Volteo a mirar sin poder evitarlo, su figura en ropa casual se aleja a distancia. No se por que, pero incluso aun ahora me molesta esta sensación. Pensé que seria más difícil sacárnoslo de encima pero su actitud es la de un tipo agradable. De esos que lucen apuestos y perfectos, simpáticos y populares. Probablemente por eso es que siento rechazo, es de la clase de opuesto a mi que detesto. Mi eterno enemigo.

Estoy prejuzgando demasiado.

Wolfram no voltea a verle, me doy cuenta que es a causa de su hombro. Me pregunto si de no haber estado imposibilitado lo hubiera hecho, y siento una pequeña puntada en el pecho.

.

.

.

Una vez en casa, cumplo mi palabra y lo primero que hago es sacar las compresas del freezer mientras Wolf se pone cómodo en el sillón.

—Debería averiguar para conseguirte un soporte para ese hombro, aunque la férula sirva por ahora, será más cómodo para la rehabilitación luego. ¿Te han dicho cada cuanto poner hielo?

—Varias veces al día, si recuerdo hacerlo, aunque como mínimo es cada seis u ocho horas. No es un esguince grave, pero parece que tendré que estar al menos una semana, o semana y media, inmovilizado con esto.

—No deberías ir a trabajar mañana. Tienes que descansar un poco. —No confío en que no haya posibilitad de una contusión leve.

Esa segunda parte no la digo en voz alta o solo me ganaré que reaccione contra la idea.

Pareciera que igualmente iba a retrucar, pero lo piensa mejor y accede. —No he pedido nunca días libres en el trabajo por enfermedad, supongo que uno estará bien.

—Entonces pide dos. Puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa y al volver de la oficina te conseguiré lo que necesites.

No digo lo que realmente quería decir, y ahora la oportunidad ha pasado. Wolf podría haber dicho que era mucha molestia, o que estaba exagerando, o que no querría molestarme quedándose aquí, pero no es nada de eso.

—Insistes demasiado en que me quede, ¿me extrañas tanto?

Su sonrisa me molesta un poco, ¡los tipos apuestos me molestan! Pero tengo un punto débil respecto a él así que no puedo odiarlo en lo más mínimo.

—Estuviste aquí el viernes, no hay manera de que pudiera extrañar nada. De hecho, es por eso que todo esto del hospital me tomó por sorpresa. Todo estaba bien hace relativamente poco. —Me levanto levemente y cambio el tema—. ¿Quieres café o té? No tengo leche fresca, acabo de tomarla toda hoy a la mañana, pero hay en polvo.

La mano de Wolf me detiene de inmediato con firmeza.

—Quédate —me ordena, haciéndome sentar de nuevo junto a él, pero no hay más indicaciones.

Obstinado, se saca la venda de la cabeza y apoya la mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza observando la palma luego. No hay sangre, no se que esperaba, pero estuve contenido el aliento. Él esta bien, Yuuri, deja de preocuparte.

Las vendas terminan sobre la mesa y él me mira aunque ninguno de los dos sabemos que decir. O mejor dicho, creo que sabemos pero no como iniciarlo.

Al menos me tienes a mi aquí siempre que me necesites, no estás solo por completo. Esas palabras no logran dejar de dar vueltas en mi mente, verlo poner esta expresión solo me hace pensar en eso más intensamente. Me pregunto si tengo razón y eso es lo que espera escuchar, o su linea de pensamiento es completamente diferente.

Me reclino hacia él lo suficiente para que mi nariz casi toque la piel de su mejilla, con los ojos entornados espero su permiso mientras le observo. Sus dedos de la mano sana acarician mi mandíbula y me guían mas cerca. Ya no estamos fuera, a la vista de cualquier entrometido, he tardado en asimilar eso. Ahora se me permite tener esto.

Wolf es cálido y sus labios se sienten suaves y vivos. Me besa como lo ha hecho siempre, de una forma que me hace sentir lleno, la calidez esparciéndose en mi pecho y calmando mi temperamento. Cada vez que lo tengo así de cerca mi mente se vacía un poco, es una sensación agradable de perderse en el momento.

Lo abrazo por el cuello con ambos brazos porque soy yo el único que puedo, y él solo acaricia mi bícep sobre la ropa mientras apoya su cabeza contra mi rostro. Disfruto abrazarlo metiendo la nariz en su cabello, se siente un poco frío y solo luego de moverme abruptamente recuerdo que tengo que ser delicado con su cabeza. No se exactamente donde se ha golpeado, es por eso que es mejor evitar acariciarle de cualquier manera.

El silencio es agradable, pero al quedarme observándole retozar de este modo entre mis brazos la tensión vuelve. Cuando voltea a verme de cerca no puedo evitar romper el momento.

—Deberías relajarte y dejar que cuide de ti un tiempo. Y podrías haberme dicho si en vez de tomar algo para entrar el calor preferías esto. No hay nada que pueda negarte, Wolf, despues de todo soy tu novio.

Hay silencio. No lo estoy mirando directo al rostro porque no se que cara podría haber puesto y no tengo el valor para averiguarlo, me quedo apoyado suavemente contra un lado de su cabeza mientras nos sostenemos y compartimos el calor del cuerpo.

Al haber sacado esa palabra de mi interior me siento aliviado de una extraña manera.

No es como quitarse un peso de encima, sino liberar algo comprimido dentro. Aunque no podría compararlo con una gaseosa explosiva que fue agitada como una broma, creo que es más como la espuma de una cerveza que desborda lentamente. Me gustaría un trago ahora mismo, pero no se si Wolfram ha tomado calmantes u otra cosa que se lo impida.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —pregunto, pero no necesito ni la respuesta porque veo en los ojos de Wolfram que su plan parece ser otro.

—No —me dice mientras voltea sobre su lado bueno contra el respaldo del sillón y su nariz toca la mía.

La presión de sus labios es tentativa, busca provocar. Me besa lento como solo ha hecho hasta ahora en la cama por la noche y antes del sexo. Me resisto y se lo pongo difícil, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco, se lo que quiere pero estoy haciéndome el desentendido. Muy en el fondo soy consciente de que está logrando encender una chispa.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea? Te acabas de luxar un hombro, deberías hacer reposo al menos un día.

—Puedo hacer reposo, eso no es problema. —Me responde con su típica seguridad.

A continuación, Wolfram me empuja con sus piernas pero no me permite alejarme tomando mi antebrazo. Se recuesta con cuidado, el brazo que ya no es sostenido por el soporte que se acaba de quitar encaja entre su cuerpo y el respaldo. Cuando me inclina hacia adelante uso la fuerza de mis abdominales para resistirme de caer bruscamente.

—Tu puedes hacer el resto —me indica con una mirada apreciativa que baja por mi torso, la siguen sus dedos, que tiran con poca fuerza del borde de mis pantalones.

Si estar herido lo vuele así de sexy, me sentiría mal de pedir que suceda mas seguido. La tentación es demasiado fuerte y me avergüenza admitir que ya estoy medio duro, pero igualmente no puedo esconderlo, él se da cuenta del detalle con tan solo un vistazo. Me juega en contra que mi amante sea este hombre perspicaz que conoce mi cuerpo como si fuera suyo gracias a las similitudes.

—¿Estás cómodo? —doy un rodeo mientras debato que hacer.

—Mucho.

Suspiro, que importa, si ya ha puesto la mente en eso no va a haber excusa que valga respecto a que está herido. Me ablando y decido otorgarle un placentero favor. Parece complacido cuando paso mi mano sobre sus pantalones y abro la bragueta, pero al reclinarme a la altura de la boca de su estómago me detiene y jala de mi cuello hacia arriba.

Puede que esté imposibilitado de una mano, pero eso no le impide tener la actitud mandamás de siempre. Ya no sé que es lo que quiere, por eso espero y cuestiono solo con la mirada.

—Sácate esto —indica tirando del borde del botón de mi pantalón.

Tal vez si jalara más fuerte podría deshacerlo el mismo, pero no quiero hacerle esforzar de más solo para divertirme de verlo forcejear con eso. Aun no estoy seguro cuanto duele ese hombro que hasta ahora se ha mantenido ileso. Inclinado hacia adelante, aun a medio camino de meter mi cara en su pecho, me desabrocho los pantalones y bajo la bragueta. Wolf no me deja bajar tanto, me arrastra para un beso mientras aprovecha la soltura de la ropa para meterme mano de inmediato.

—Quítate todo —me pide mientras tira de mi ropa hacia abajo por el lado izquierdo de mi cadera.

—Hoy estás muy mandón...

—Tal vez.

Los pantalones no bastan, tiene que ser todo la parte inferior la que se vaya fuera. La remera mangas largas que llevo arremangada hasta los codos no es lo suficientemente extensa para esconder nada. El bello negro destaca contra los colores claros de mi piel en esa zona a la que no llega el sol y mi ropa.

—Ahora ayúdame a mi.

—¿Que es lo que quieres hacer? —cuestiono, pero me ignora.

—Solo hazlo.

Comienzo a bajarle los pantalones junto a la ropa interior como indica.

—¿No quieres la carrera completa ahora, verdad? No creo que sea buena idea-

—Ven —me interrumpe, extendiendo el único brazo que puede con la palma abierta, indicándome un abrazo.

Dudo, aunque termino recostándome sobre él de todos modos. Su mano acaricia mi espalda sobre la ropa y me aprieta bastante fuerte, me gusta la sensación sumada a la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos en la parte de abajo.

—Estás caliente —comenta sin ningún doble sentido. Yo también disfruto del calor de su cuerpo con el rostro enterrado contra su cuello.

No se cual es el plan, pero no me importaría tener una larga previa si será de este modo.

Creo que Wolf solo es muy malo para decir lo que desea cuando se trata de algo cursi, no puedo realmente imaginarlo pidiéndome acurrucarnos en el sillón de este modo. Aunque sus indicaciones sean horribles, el resultado es bastante tierno.

Su forma de pedirme un beso es enterrarme los dedos en la mejilla hasta que le presto atención como él quiere. Solo en este momento lo comprendo. Está herido, probablemente se sentía miserable y estuvo solo en el hospital desde el accidente. Puede que el cariño no lo cure de inmediato pero si a largo plazo.

Este es mi verdadero papel en esta historia. Hasta ahora, pensé que había sido apropiadamente considerado con él, yendo a buscarlo, ofreciendo mi casa, preparando la cena. Pero todo eso aun podrían ser las atenciones de un amigo —uno muy bueno por cierto—, no las de una pareja.

Él lo ha dicho horas antes, y yo lo he repetido hace unos tantos minutos. Soy su novio, y Wolf el mio. Es difícil de procesar mientras me dedico a besarlo con cuidado lentamente y planeo que hacer luego con su cuerpo, pero la sensación hace lugar en mi pecho esparciéndose como el calor que emana de su pecho.

Llevo mis codos hacia arriba y arrincono su rostro, la mano de Wolf va directo debajo de mi camiseta y se apoya sobre mi omóplato, está caliente, como si hirviera y fuera a dejar una marca sobre mi cuerpo. Él siempre emana el calor como si estuviera hecho de fuego.

Quiero mucho a esta persona, estoy bien con eso. No se si necesitábamos un título. Tampoco sé si haber puesto en palabras eso lo deja más tranquilo, ni si habrá otras repercusiones en nuestra relación por eso.

Cuando bajo la mano entre nuestros cuerpos hacia su entrepierna me detiene, es delicado de una manera que realmente desconozco, sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos suavemente.

—No te apresures, sólo quédate así.

Llevo nuestras manos más allá de su cabeza con una idea en mente. Acomodo mejor mis piernas a horcajadas de su muslo y presiono lo mejor que puedo nuestros penes entre las ingles. Probablemente esta posición tan cómoda se vería fatal desde el exterior, no tengo otra opción que medio apoyar un pie en el piso fuera del sillón. Para mi suerte, ese pivote se vuelve perfecto para mecerme.

No necesito que me lo diga, le gusta. Probablemente es lo que estaba buscando. Lo siento, soy lento, no es sino hasta ahora que lo he comprendido.

El movimiento del sexo es placentero, pero hasta la fecha nunca habíamos hecho algo como esto. Me resulta incluso inocente, no se si decir que debería haber sido la manera en que empezáramos esas primeras veces, pero siendo dos adultos, ambos preferíamos placeres mas completos respecto al sexo.

Incluso así, hacerlo de este modo me hace sentirlo diferente. Wolfram disfruta con los ojos cerrados concentrado en las sensaciones y a mi me gusta verlo. Estoy cerca de su rostro e iba a mover la mano por inercia para acariciarle, pero mis dedos aun están entre los suyos, no quiero que los separemos. Ante el movimiento, él me aprieta levemente. No dudo en reafirmar eso, y estrujo su mano con una fuerza que se vuelve mutua de repente.

Estoy mas excitado por estos pequeños detalles que por el placer de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Me gusta saber que soy yo quien tiene el control de hacerle soltar esos sonidos. Me gustaría levantar su camiseta y la mía hasta el pecho pero no quiero soltarle, frustrado muerdo su cuello.

Los mordiscos se mezclan con los besos húmedos y la presión de mi lengua mientras exploro que es lo más eficiente. A él siempre le ha gustado que toque su cuello, le hace perder el control fácilmente. Mientras que yo disfruto la sensibilidad diferente de otras partes del cuerpo, la fricción contra mi estómago es lo más candente.

La soltura del movimiento es diferente, ambos nos desenfrenamos cuanto mas cerca vemos venir el momento. Wolfram llega primero, mientras observo durante un segundo en secreto brotar el liquido sobre su cuerpo y gemir sensualmente.

Como la ropa se ha arremangado sola entre nuestros estómagos considero que está bien pegarme contra él en mi ultimo momento. Mi orgasmo llega entre un beso que necesito parar, apoyando la frente contra el sillón y su cuello. Se me entumecen las piernas y gruño quedadamente mientras me libero, apretado con fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

Me siento extrañamente contenido en esta posición. Aplastando a Wolf, disfruto del abrazo post sexo. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero recostado aquí recuerdo fantasías de adolescente, boca abajo en mi cama de una plaza, la fricción de las sabanas. Es mucho mejor acompañado de sus caricias.

No me importa si estamos sucios, quiero disfrutar y extender este momento. Al darme cuenta de que me he adormecido recostado en su pecho, me espabilo y observo ausente a la distancia. Una pregunta aflora en mi mente, pero puesta en palabras el tono es diferente.

—Esto es serio.

Lo observo desde abajo con la mejilla aún perdida entre la tela de su pecho sintiéndome un poco más expuesto, y eso nada tiene que ver conque ahora hace frío sin pantalones puestos.

—Si, lo es. Ha sido serio desde siempre.

Los dedos de Wolf no dejan de acariciar mi cabello.

—Mn... —asiento y cierro los ojos una vez más.

Las compresas congeladas y la cena pueden esperar un tiempo.

.

.

.

Al final, Wolfram se ha quedado toda la semana, el resto de los días ha ido al trabajo desde aquí y ha vuelto conmigo. Hoy es otro día más de esos en nuestra improvisada rutina, pero como mañana es Sábado podemos relajarnos verdaderamente.

Cuando se desabrocha la camisa queda a la vista el soporte para hombros, le ayudo a quitarse la manga de la cual se encuentra más imposibilitado.

—Esta cosa parece alguna clase de armadura, se ve genial.

Wolfram ríe. —Puede que se vea genial, pero no estamos en la edad media. Además, la historia ha probado que las armaduras son bastante ineficaces, ralentizan el movimiento y he leído por ahí que además molestaban bastante en la entrepierna.

Mientras escucho sus datos innecesarios de historia antigua que tanto le gusta, voy a guardar la ropa y traerle otra de mis camisetas limpias.

No puedo evitar imaginar que él quedaría genial en el set de una de esas películas de época, tiene las pintas típicas de un héroe o un príncipe, alguien importante de seguro. Incluso tal vez sería un buen rey. Y yo probablemente sería ese tipo que atiende los caballos, aunque me gustaría pensar que pudiera tener un papel más cercano a él, pero como soy todo músculos y nada de cerebro tendría que ser algo así como el guarda espaldas que solo pelea. Podemos dejar que Muraken sea el estratega, y el resto de los chicos fácilmente encajan en otros puestos. Tetsu con un arco, Masamune con una lanza, Ren con una espada. Yo tomaré la masa, es lo más parecido a un bat de béisbol. ¿Qué tan sensual luciría un encuentro entre un noble y un bárbaro por la noche...?

—¿En qué estás pensado?

—Ah, solo tonterías. Pero algo de eso me ha recordado otra cosa. Hace un tiempo dijiste que querías ir de vacaciones, y como tenía algo de tiempo libre en la oficina he estado mirando algunas ofertas. ¿Qué te parece ir a un lugar que sirva también para hacer algo de rehab?

—¿Rehab?

Es gracioso ayudarle a ponerse la remera cuando apenas puede moverse, es un pequeño acto de contorsionismo. No puedo imaginar que hubiera hecho solo. Al menos durante esta primer semana las cosas se tornaron difíciles.

—Rehabilitación. ¡No hay nada mejor que las termas para eso! He guardado el cupón en un email, pero la promoción es para grupos, como de familia o amigos. Así que pensé en organizar algo con los chicos que conociste la otra vez.

Lo miro esperando alguna clase de aprobación o que me diga que prefiere no invitar a más gente. De ser así, puedo llegar a armar un plan B, aunque resultara un poco más caro que si vamos de a muchos. Empiezo a hacer cuentas mentalmente, pero puedo descartarlas de inmediato.

—Suena bien —aunque sus palabras son vagas, veo ilusión en sus ojos. No estoy seguro si es por la compañía extra o por el viaje en sí mismo.

.

.

.

Despues de varias idas y vueltas, solo he conseguido al siempre dispuesto Ken y al despreocupado Tetsu que tiene días de trabajo flexibles. Ren y Masamune han rechazado la oferta, aunque más o menos me lo esperaba, están mas ocupados teniendo pareja.

Como sea, entre una cosa y otra han pasado dos semanas. El tiempo vuela, estamos a finales de Marzo y las flores de cerezo se veían hermosas ayer en el parque. Tuvimos un breve picnic por la tarde, según Wolf era la primera vez que hacia el avistamiento como se debe a la manera japonesa.

Tomamos unas fotos en las cuales él no tiene nada que envidiarle a un modelo masculino de exteriores y yo solo aparezco para el recuerdo. Y luego volvimos directo a casa porque teníamos que empacar para la salida.

El cupo mínimo era de cinco personas, pero Yamashita y Kobakawa de la oficina tampoco podían. Fue Wolfram quien consiguió a alguien del gimnasio, me dijo que lo conozco, y tengo leves sospechas de quien se trata pero por alguna razón no le he preguntado su nombre.

Nuestro fin de semana de vacaciones ha comenzado, no es mucho tiempo, pero esperaba que sea de lo más ameno y relajante. Aunque mis planes se ven frustrados justo al principio.

Sentado en el asiento del acompañante en nuestro auto alquilado, estoy comenzando a restarle puntos uno tras otro a Wolfram en esta relación.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué estás haciendo? No me digas que tienes el mapa al revés o algo.

—No —respondo secamente, no me gusta el tono que está empleando desde hace un rato y ya no quiero responder—, no lo está.

—¿Entonces cómo es que giramos cuatro veces para el lado equivocado? Así no vamos a llegar nunca Yuuri, si no puedes usar el mapa entonces dilo.

Esto ha escalado desde hace un rato, ya llegamos al punto de no retorno. Las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal a medida que nos perdíamos más y más en el camino. El viaje en auto se suponía no era demasiado complicado, al menos en los planes.

—Ya te dije que las rutas son extrañas y parece que hay calles que existen en la realidad y no están apuntadas en este mapa incompleto. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me invente otro mapa?

—¿Como quieres que sepa que hacer si no soy yo quien lleva la guía? La tienes tu, yo estoy manejando. Si estás esperando que haga todo, entonces arrimo el auto a un lado para estacionarme y me das el mapa así no haces mas nada, solo dilo. Si no puedes usar el mapa, ni guiar, entonces dilo y nos ahorramos todo este problema. Tal vez así evitaremos pasar todo el día dando vueltas sin sentido.

Me iba a quedar callado y dejarle hacer lo que quiera, como si ya no me importara nada, pero no puedo. Mi temperamento hace ebullición sin control desde mis adentros.

—Sabes que, estoy harto de que me trates de idiota.

—No pongas palabras que no dije en mi boca.

—Y eso que importa. Lo estás implicando. Además, no seria la primera vez que me lo dices, ¿cierto? Crees que soy estúpido y no puedo ni leer un mapa, pero no quieres entender que no dice lo que tiene que decir, si te digo que gires a la derecha es porque ahí lo dice, ¡yo que se si es una calle pequeña sin salida que no estaba apuntada!

—¡Entonces mira bien el lugar antes de hacerme doblar en ella! ¡Deberías poder verlo por la ventana!

Todo se ha ido al diablo bastante rápido, para cuando los dos empezamos a levantar la voz sin control no hay vuelta atrás.

—¡No puedo! ¡¿Crees que tengo tiempo de mirar con el auto andando y que puedo adivinar si a un kilómetro adelante en esa porquería de calle de tierra hay una verja?! ¡Pues no, no se ve nada, Wolfram! ¡Deja de gritarme y echarme toda la culpa!

—¡¿Cuando te he gritado?!

—¡Estas gritando ahora! ¿Quieres el mapa para dirigir tu? Entonces toma. —Harto, arrojo de bastante mala manera el papel sobre su regazo, él no atina a agarrarlo porque tiene las manos al volante y la vista al frente todo el tiempo—. No me vueltas a preguntar nada.

Estoy a un paso de perder el control completo de mis emociones, así que miro fijo por la ventana sin mirar. El paisaje se mueve muy lentamente a medida que el auto avanza a paso de hombre pero apenas lo distingo, tengo la vista clavada en el mismo punto a lo lejos. El silencio es cortante pero no me interesa, necesito concentrarme para no explotar. Me escocen los ojos de la frustración y el enojo, pero no soy tan débil.

Avanzamos durante poco tiempo antes que el auto se haga a un lado y el ruido de la grava chirriando contra las ruedas nos acompañe un par de metros.

—Voy a detenerme aquí un rato. —Veo de reojo que Wolfram suelta el volante y deja caer los brazos apoyando la espalda recta contra el respaldo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

No respondo nada y continuo obstinadamente en la posición que me encuentro. Ambos estamos de muy mal humor y ha pasado largo tiempo desde que tuviéramos una pelea como esta. A veces discutimos, pero nunca llegamos a este punto. Solo puedo recordar una vez en la cual estuve así de enojado con él antes, fue en la oficina cerrada luego de que nos dejara atrás nuestro jefe. Al igual que en ese momento, no quiero escuchar nada más de él que no sea una disculpa.

Pero no son palabras el primer contacto, sino su mano izquierda sobre mis muslo que presiona con fuerza y aprieta, es rudo, y asumo que cariñoso al mismo tiempo.

No lo acepto de inmediato, a media que se extiende el silencio y nos tomamos un momento para la introspección, pasan los minutos. Solo cuando siento que puedo dar un poco el brazo a torcer apoyo mis dedos de la misma manera sobre el dorso de su mano, hosca y rudamente. Aun no te perdono, esto no significa nada. Pero el contacto ayuda, en el fondo es un buen detalle, algo importante que se extiende entre él y yo, y nos conecta más allá de las malas situaciones.

En el fondo de mi mente, hay una parte de mi cerebro que recalca que esto es lo que diferencia nuestra pelea de otras personas, y que por más que tengamos difíciles, no se han dicho cosas demasiado hirientes. Como si supiera lo que estoy analizando, las palabras de Wolfram van a juego con mis pensamientos.

—No dije que fueras estúpido ni nada parecido.

Quiero revolverme y apoyar la frente contra el vidrio, mirando hacia afuera una vía de escape fijamente, pero ya no soy un niño. —Lo se —admito—. Aun así se sintió mal.

—Lo siento —El decide tomar el pie que le he dado—. ¿Puedes volver a fijarte y continuar guiando?

Su tono es suave, el completo opuesto a lo que fue antes. Cuando me extiende de nuevo el mapa que quedó abierto sobre su regazo me ablando. Una parte del papel se ha rasgado por donde estaba doblado y era mas débil, se ve que lo he arrojado con mas fuerza de lo que pensaba. Eso no habla realmente bien de mi.

—Mn —asiento, intentando lentamente reparar los daños—. Yo también lo siento. Perdí mi temperamento por completo.

—Siempre lo haces —recalca, y cuando lo miro aun receloso el resopla por la nariz y sonríe levemente, probablemente recordando veces anteriores—. Pero esta vez yo he empezado, no soy mejor que tu respecto a eso.

Probablemente estoy haciendo una mueca y luzco disgustado, pero él ignora eso. Mientras intento ver si puedo concentrarme de nuevo en las direcciones sostengo casi sin moverme la mano que ha vuelto a poner en mi regazo.

—Yuuri. —Wolf ha estado completamente quieto durante un rato y cuando llama mi nombre y volteo a verlo noto detalles que antes he ignorado—. ¿Tienes una aspirina en algún lado?

A diferencia de minutos antes de que paráramos, su ceño fruncido luce más relajado, esta apariencia se extiende en general al resto de su cuerpo. La tensión que antes también se reflejaba en su cuerpo y sus acciones ya no está, y él parece esforzarse por respirar relajado. Comienzo a tener una mejor idea de todo.

—¿Qué pasa, te duele la cabeza? —He dado el brazo a torcer por completo y se nota en mi voz, ambos estamos completamente calmados de nuevo.

No parece querer admitirlo al principio. —Si, el dolor ha comenzado en el hombro, pero ahora me duele la cabeza.

El mal trago de la pelea es difícil de pasar, pero puedo entender su motivo.

—¿La tensión al manejar te ha afectado?

—No, me duele desde antes. Puede que durmiera en una mala posición o haya hecho un mal movimiento.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

Su cara es la respuesta. Como un niño arrepentido por enfurruñarse baja la mirada. No digo nada sobre su actitud y abro el compartimento delantero. No creo que vaya a decirme ahora sus razones para mantenerlo en secreto, y probablemente ni siquiera haya una buena respuesta, solo que ha sido estúpidamente obstinado al respecto.

—Puedo darte una aspirina, pero creo que es mejor un calmante. Pensé que esto te iba a pasar en algún momento, por eso compré los que te habían recetado la primer semana pero que no quisiste tomar. Ya he tenido esguinces y desgarres antes, a veces las secuelas son más molestas al tiempo que en un primer momento.

Mi conocimiento deportivo ha venido a la mano. ¡Si se trata de músculos y tendones puedes dejármelo a mi!

Los ojos verdes de Wolfram resaltan más al estar sorprendido. —¿Has planeado esto desde el principio?

—Aunque no lo parezca, si.

Le dejo tomar la pastilla mientras tapo la botella de agua y lo mandoneo. Es lo mínimo que merezco poder hacer luego de como me ha tratado.

—Y ahora cámbiame de lado, despues de todo yo no puedo usar el mapa y tu te has contracturado. Es hora de que hagas valer todo de lo que te has quejado y muestres que puedes dar direcciones mientras soy yo el que manejo.

El suspira y sin decir nada tira de la manija de la puerta.

El cambio surte efecto al poco tiempo, ambos estamos reticentes a dar opiniones demasiado chocantes así que la conversación es escasa y se limita a las indicaciones para continuar avanzando. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo desde que entramos a esta zona campestre, la verdadera ruta es mas difícil de ubicar de lo esperado, incluso tengo que parar y asomarme por la ventanilla a preguntar a un lugareño.

Subiendo la montaña, pasando una vieja verja que parecería un área restringida, la ruta de subida es un camino recto sin interrupciones encapotado por los arboles. Al pasar el inicio sospechoso, el paisaje tranquilo se torna muy relajante, nos rodea el verde y las flores, el sol colándose entre las hojas en el techo dibuja hipnotizantes manchas que cambian de forma en color amarillo sobre el capó del auto.

Al despegar la vista del camino tras una leve curva, descubro que Wolfram se ha quedado dormido. Probablemente el calmante que ha tomado le ha dado sueño, o tal vez ha sido la liberación de tensiones. Verlo así hace que sea difícil continuar rencoroso por lo de antes. No es justo, este tipo lindo que ni siquiera apela a su apariencia a consciencia consigue bajarme la guardia de forma tan simple.

Pero ahora que puedo pensarlo con calma, resulta todo un tanto gracioso. En realidad lo que ha pasado es normal, y es de hecho nuestra primer pelea propiamente dicha desde que estamos saliendo. No voy a contar esa otra en el trabajo, solo porque hemos aclarado nuestra relación verdaderamente hace un par de semanas.

Pensando en eso, a pesar de que hablamos brevemente de lo que pensamos respecto a eso, nunca pusimos en palabras concretas que haremos respecto al resto de la gente. Y cuando hablo del resto, me refiero por ejemplo a los amigos y conocidos que nos esperan más arriba.

No creo que Wolfram vaya a actuar diferente, y hasta ahora es un mutuo acuerdo que esto es un secreto, pero me hace sentir culpable no destapar la verdad al menos a Ken de inmediato. Dudo si lo notará por su cuenta, él es perspicaz en ese aspecto, y no se les escapa nada respecto a los detalles. Mantenerle secretos a mi mejor amigo hace que me sienta mal al respecto.

No tengo más tiempo para pensar en eso, si el cambio entre nosotros se nota mucho o no, apelo a la discreción de ellos. El hotel está a la vista. Es una casa de apariencia antigua con una entrada larga y cubierta, amurallada a los lados por un elevamiento de piedra para nivelarla en la montaña. Sobre el borde de esos pequeños acantilados artificiales se extiende una pared blanca con su decorado de tejas típico japonés en color azul oscuro desaturado.

El aparcamiento está girando hacia el otro lado, rodeando todo el edificio, en una zona techada pero sin paredes. Aunque estamos en una montaña parece que no se preocupan demasiado por el invierno. El lugar está rodeado de un bosque tupido así que eso debe ofrecer cierta protección contra el viento y la nieve. Aunque a nosotros no nos preocupa eso porque estamos en una estación cálida en este momento. El clima es perfecto. Entre el follaje, la brisa y el ambiente son frescos.

Al observar más adentro, a los lados se extiende un estrecho parque y jardín al aire libre, la casa está hecha principalmente de madera con las mismas tejas que afuera, y consta de un solo piso que asoma elevado a la distancia gracias a que sigue la forma de la montaña. Luce más viejo de lo que esperaba, pero a su vez está en mejores condiciones de lo que imaginé. Que esté ubicado en un lugar natural lo hace mucho más hermoso.

—Me pregunto como se ve esto en otoño, es bonito en primavera, pero me gustan más las mezclas de colores cuando todo se pone de distintos tonos de naranja, verde y amarillo —comento mientras cerramos el auto y caminamos sobre la piedra blanca del jardín hacia el centro.

—A mi me parece precioso. Es muy tradicional.

Por supuesto que al extranjero Wolfram le encanta, me trago una risita mientas lo observo mirar alrededor obnubilado. Luce mucho mas relajado y contento que durante el viaje. No hay nadie en este lugar así que me permito acercarme más de lo debido por detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa con una mano en el hombro —no herido— y parte de mi torso contra su cuerpo. Mi pequeño bolso deportivo está a mis espaldas colgando de la tira cruzada sobre mi pecho, mientras que sostengo el de Wolf, muy a la moda, en mi mano derecha. No son pesados, pero desde hace semanas que he asumido mi papel de asistente.

—¿Te mareaste durante el viaje?

Es una pregunta que se me ha ocurrido de repente, algo me había dicho sobre sentirse mal en los transportes.

—Oh, no, bueno, ¿tal vez un poco? Solo tengo problemas graves con los viajes en crucero.

—Pero ahora te sientes mejor.

—Si.

—Me alegro.

Quiero besarlo, debería haberlo hecho cuando estábamos en el auto. Lo dejo ir antes de que este magnetismo me atraiga más a su cuerpo.

Al entrar al lugar descubrimos que el color predominante sigue siendo el amarillo ocre de la madera, dándole un ambiente cálido al lugar minimalista. Los revestimientos y la pintura blanca de las paredes se ven extrañamente nuevos, y a pesar de mi poco gusto, puedo decir que está bien decorado.

—Debo admitir que no pensé que esto fuera a ser tan bueno siendo que estaba de oferta.

—La oferta especial es por la falta de clientes —comenta una voz desconocida, soy tomado desprevenido en medio de un comentario poco apropiado por una trabajadora del lugar, ¡que vergüenza, Yuuri! Puedo leer las palabras claramente en los ojos de Wolfram—. Es porque estamos en un camino alejado y sin salida de la montaña, el verdadero centro turístico está del otro lado y la ruta por la que se accede no se conecta a esta. Así que no tenemos realmente mucho transito de turistas de ningún tipo.

—Ah, es por eso que tuvimos tantos problemas para encontrar la entrada —comento, si ya he metido la pata antes, entonces voy sincerarme con todo.

La mujer, que no resulta particularmente vieja a primera vista pero si miras con cuidado no podrías decir que es joven, se sostiene la manga de su kimono sobre el codo mientras lleva la otra mano a su mejilla y suspira con algo de preocupación.

—Oh, cielos, ustedes no han sido los únicos. Al grupo anterior le ha pasado lo mismo. Y al otro cliente que ha llegado antes también. Lo mismo pasó con la familia que lleva aquí tres días. Ahh, tendré que hacer que arreglen las señalizaciones del camino. Pero como sea, aun no me he presentado, peo que descortés de mi parte. Soy la dueña de este complejo, mi nombre es Tsuruga Ume. Bienvenidos al Hotel de la familia Tsuruga. ¿Habla su amigo japonés?

—Oh, si, hablo japonés —reacciona Wolfram y responde por si mismo cuando ella le observa. Aunque se siente mejor, parece que aun está adormecido—. Bielefeld Wolfram, mucho gusto. Mi nombre de pila es Wolfram.

—Shibuya Yuuri, encantado.

—Vaya, pero que fluido habla el idioma, y que encantador —comenta la mujer tras nuestra breve reverencia y plana presentación. No puedes no llamar la atención, ¿verdad? Aunque ya estoy acostumbrado y me resulta gracioso.

La señora, ya muy apegada a mi acompañante, nos guía entre charla incesante hacia lo que imagino es la recepción. La causa de la buena decoración es que han remodelado hace poco, era un hotel viejo que ha pasado generaciones en esta familia, y tras el fallecimiento de los abuelos en la casa, es decir sus padres, esta mujer ha pasado a ser la nueva comandante.

A pesar de su apariencia delgada, algo fashion y seria, es una mujer resuelta que sonríe poco pero se muestra alegre. Es una combinación difícil de explicar, aunque hablar con ella resulta tan ameno como hablar con la directora amigable de tu colegio. Realmente no se puede saber cuando bajar la guardia, incluso Wolfram se mantiene en el limite entre la formalidad y la informalidad al conversar con ella.

Siendo que siempre he apreciado a las mujeres mayores, me siento atraído a observarla. Si en su juventud no fue una modelo, igualmente debe haber sido una mujer refinada y hermosa, probablemente con un aire tradicionalista. Wolf tiene su cámara colgada al cuello, de haberla tenido yo, tal vez me hubiera visto inclinado a sacar una foto ya que por alguna razón me agrada como lucen juntos. Si ella decidiera publicar algo así en el panfleto barrial o en su pagina web, probablemente las ventas se irían por las nubes entre las jovencitas despues de ver al angelical hombre de cabello dorado y ojos verdes.

Sintiéndole totalmente ajeno a esta escena imaginaria, me toma un momento notar a mis amigos de la secundaria sentados a un lado en el living del salón principal. Hay una tercer persona parada observando de cerca un cuadro bordado en vertical en la pared, está inclinado hacia adelante con las manos en los bolsillos y no presta atención a ninguno de los presentes. Es el amigo de Wolfram. Mis ojos se estrechan levemente por un momento.

—¡Oh, Yuuri, Wolfram, hola, hola!

—¿Qué les ha tomado tanto tiempo?

Murata saluda demasiado energético y Tetsu me reclama, la vida de la secundaria me ataca de nuevo. El aspaviento de mis estúpidos amigos llama la atención del joven hombre a lo lejos, reacciona al verme pero su sonrisa se ensancha al encontrar con la vista a Wolfram.

—Nos perdimos en la carretera, pero no me vengan a reclamar que ya me he enterado que a ustedes les ha pasado lo mismo.

—Ah, si, el taxista realmente no sabia por donde subir a este lugar.

—Nos hubiéramos ahorrado eso de haber contratado alguien del lugar, pero no se nos ocurrió a tiempo. Tuvimos que pagar el doble por el tiempo perdido.

Ken y Tetsu, de personalidades diferentes pero a la ves similares en lo extrovertidos, no han perdido tiempo en ponerse cómodos. El primero con una oscura yukata hasta los tobillos, y el segundo ridículamente usando calzas debajo de algo más corto.

—Vamos, que esto no es un festival de verano Tetsu, ¿que rayos te has puesto?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Es raro que la trajera de casa? Algún dia iba a tener que poder usarla.

—¿Y la calzas?

—Van a juego. A menos que quieras ver lo que hay debajo de esto.

—¡Nooo, no hace falta! —grito abochornado cuando empieza a abrir la parte baja de su yukata como si fuera la cortina de un izakaya.

Nuestro pequeño circo no pasa desapercibido, pero a pesar de eso la casera, Wolfram y el otro tipo observan de lejos. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser mis amigos los ridículos?

—¿Ya vamos a empezar con Murakenzu? ¡No me dejen fuera! ¡Que comience la fung- ioughn!

—Eso tampoco es necesario —interrumpo poniendo mi mano sobre la boca de Ken—. Hemos evitado eso por años. Me gustaría que continuara del mismo modo.

Ignoro la decepción de mi embarazoso mejor amigo mientras Wolfram viene a reunirse con nosotros. Detrás de él se encuentra el hombre del cual no recuerdo correctamente su nombre, incluso si lo he visto hace relativamente poco en el hospital.

¿Quién eres de nuevo?

—¿No me recuerdas?

Ah, dije eso en voz alta. No me arrepiento mucho, incluso si mi tono fue seco. No es mi culpa si Wolf no lo ha mencionado durante los planes tampoco. Esta ultima semana fue él quien se encargó de mandar y recibir emails para terminar de coordinar nuestras vacaciones. Incluso estuvo teniendo alguna clase de largas charlas por chat los días que estuvo en casa, recuerdo que era difícil obtener su atención durante esos momentos. Algo como:

—¿Que prefieres de cenar, Wolf, ramen o pescado a la parrilla?

—Mn.

O también como:

—¡¿Quieres que le baje al agua antes de que entres al ofuro?! ¡Acabo de limpiarlo!

—¡Mn!

Y así. Al menos por una hora en la que para el universo estaba muerto. No, no guardo rencores por ello, no es como si ese fuera el caso.

El susodicho, que probablemente era la persona del otro lado de la pc en esos momentos, sonríe de la manera que recuerdo del gimnasio. Es el jugador de rugby 100% japonés de pelo corto puntiagudo. Su ropa es la más veraniega de todas, con unos pantalones cortos que dejan ver sus piernas fornidas bien entrenadas, y una camiseta holgada deportiva que oculta todo el resto. Siendo que mi sentido de la moda es casualmente parecido a este, en realidad me gusta bastante el conjunto que lleva puesto. Mi problema es la persona que va dentro.

—Nos vimos en el hospital hace poco.

Su actitud amigable por naturaleza funciona bien con todos, menos conmigo. Puedo sentirlo en mi interior, estoy cerrándome de repente.

—Lo se —pero igual no lo recuerdo.

—Mm, nos conocimos en el gimnasio durante un partido, pero es verdad que también te golpeaste la cabeza ese día... No había pensado en eso.

—No sufro amnesia ni nada parecido.

—Eras el entrenador del equipo y trabajabas en ese lugar, ¿no es así? —dice Murata. Es verdad, él estuvo en ese mismo encuentro—. Recuerdo tu nombre, Matsumoto Keiji, ¿cierto?

—Así es, y aun trabajo allí —responde apenas arqueando sus labios en una sonrisa, lo que se rasgan muy alegremente son sus ojos almendrados negros. Recuerdo ese gesto.

A pesar de que Murata a sacado conversación, él vuelve la atención a mi de inmediato. A diferencia de aquella primera vez en la cancha, no me siento excluido porque tengo la completa atención de su mirada que parece muy interesada en mi de repente.

—Incluso si no me recuerdas y nos hemos visto muy poco, de hecho yo si te recuerdo. Shibuya Yuuri, no podría olvidarlo porque Wolfram suele mencionarte siempre. Quería hablar más contigo en el hospital, pero no tuvimos tiempo.

¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué querría hablar conmigo? Al parecer esas preguntas se leen en mi rostro fácilmente.

—Dejaste una buena impresión en el partido, ¿también eres deportista verdad? Como entrenador puedo darme cuenta, incluso si solo eres amateur. Te di mi email en aquel entonces. Realmente esperaba que escribieras, pero nunca me llegó tu respuesta. No quería pedirle tu dirección a Wolfram porque seria presionar demasiado, pero desde que te vi en persona la otra vez he querido preguntarte si no te interesa volver al equipo.

—Ah... —me ha tomado desprevenido, mi inhibición se vuelve mas bochornosa de repente, no puedo evitarlo cuando me halagan ya que no se como recibir cumplidos—. G-gracias, supongo. No hago deporte en particular en este momento, pero siempre me he dedicado al béisbol. No estoy interesado en el rugby realmente...

Cuando Matsumoto Keiji voltea brevemente hacia Ken, el encuentra pie para hacer las introducciones restantes. Mientras tanto, Wolfram ha entablado conversación con Tetsu y parece llevar bien sus excesos de energía. Ya sabia que ellos mantienen contacto por mail usualmente.

—Soy Murata Ken, mucho gusto de nuevo. Algunos me llaman Muraken. Estoy aquí por parte de Yuuri, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, así como nuestro otro amigo de ahí.

—¡Sato Tetsu! Diseñador Gráfico y fotógrafo a su servicio, aunque no tengo tarjetas hoy, estoy de vacaciones.

La extremadamente alegre presentación hace que el nuevo integrante del grupo, al menos por este fin de semana, se lleve la mano a la boca y esconda una sonrisa que muestra los dientes mientras sus ojos casi desaparecen por completo. ¿Qué escondes zorro, una mala dentadura? Ahora quiero verlo, muéstrame tu embarazoso secreto por favor.

Estoy completamente decidido. Este tipo, por alguna razón que no comprendo, no me gusta.

Este debe ser el bien conocido rechazo de piel. Vagamente recuerdo que sentí lo mismo con Wolfram hace mucho tiempo. En mi mente, esto se remonta tanto al pasado que preceira haber pasado hace muchísimo tiempo. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera hemos cumplido un año completo desde que me arrebató mi proyecto y lo vi por primera vez en el lobby del edificio.

—La dueña volverá en cualquier momento —nos indica Wolfram.

Solo unos minutos despues ella aparece desde la habitación contigua cargando un pesado cuaderno de tapa verde a juego con las decoraciones.

—Jóvenes huéspedes, ¿quién de ustedes se encargará de la reserva?

—Ah, soy yo quien envió la solicitud a través de la página primero —digo y me acerco, no sin antes llevarme conmigo ambos equipajes, no quiero que Wolfram siquiera intente levantar el suyo.

Una vez finalizado el ingreso para cinco personas y haber entregado mis datos personales, se nos indican dos habitaciones. Esperaba que fuéramos todos ubicados en una sola bastante grande, pero creo que era iluso pensar que habrían cinco camas en el mismo lugar. El resultado me hace sentir afortunado, Wolfram y yo tenemos una suite, y los otros tres huéspedes tienen la otra. Ambas habitaciones son contiguas, y la de los chicos cuenta con una mesa grande que ha sido preparada para cinco personas. Ya sabemos donde será servida la cena.

El servicio incluye una noche de estadía aquí, acceso a todas las instalaciones, el onsen interior y el de exteriores, y el parque que se extiende por la montaña hasta un supuesto descanso más arriba. Ese mirador está habilitado para disfrutar una comida bajo techo al aire libre mientras disfrutas de la vista. Más allá de eso, al parecer hay una gruta y un antiguo templo que pocas veces se usa, pero los lugareños a veces suben en época de festivales a dejar ofrendas.

Una vez instaladas nuestras pocas pertenencias personales, nos unimos al resto en la habitación contigua.

—Así qué, ¿ya podemos empezar nuestra actividad favorita? —pregunta Tetsu.

—¿Cual? —pregunta inocentemente Wolfram.

Murata se acomoda los lentes y se para con soberbia, a propósito ambos hacen una pausa y lo mira, ya se que esto no va a ser nada bueno. —Por supuesto que... ¡enseñar a nuestro amigo extranjero las costumbres japonesas!

Lo sabia.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunta Matsumoto interesado.

—Es algo que empezamos hace mucho cuando lo conocimos, ahora lo seguimos por email.

—Un momento, por email... ¡¿Acaso son ustedes los que le mandan mensajes con todas esas cosas extrañas que le hacen meter la pata?! ¡Pensé que sus compañeros de trabajo le hacían bullying o algo!

Muraken, levanta las cejas genuinamente impresionado y luego lo disimula. —Pero que dices Yuuri, no hay nada extraño.

—Por supuesto que todo es normal y corriente —asegura Tetsu.

—Entonces, Wolfram, ¿así que le has contado a Yuuri de eso? —le pregunta interesado Ken.

—Oh, no exactamente. Solo le cuento cuanto intento algo.

—¿Intentas... algo? —pregunta Tetsu conteniéndose. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Murata en silencio durante un momento, aunque yo les mire mal no me hacen caso alguno.

—¿...Qué... has intentado? —pregunta Murata, lentamente.

—Ah... ¿todo?

Oh, pobre inocente idiota. Wolfram... Me llevo la mano a la cabeza. No quiero ni pensar lo que le habrán dicho estos dos hijos de p-, perdón, estas malas personas.

—Ha intentado todo- guh...

—Oh, cielos- pff...

Ambos, al mismo tiempo, se atragantan la risa, pero no pueden contenerlo y se les llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

—Ay, Wolf. —Su cara de inocencia me causa ternura, ese lado tontito de él en realidad tiene muchísimo encanto.

Es como un perro que ladea la cabeza adorablemente mientas te mira con ojos puros y cristalinos, y no puedes evitar querer acariciarlo. De hecho, como estoy parado a su lado mientras él prueba la tradicional silla sin patas junto a la mesa baja, mi mano va directo a su cabello del color de la miel.

—Yo tampoco entiendo que pasa —dice el nuevo, perdido.

—Te han estado tomando el pelo por completo —le digo mientras vuelvo mi caricia que resulta físicamente invasiva más agresiva para que no se note cuan acostumbrado estoy a tocarlo.

—No me enredes el cabello, Yuuri, no soy un niño —se queja enojado, dándome pie a quitar la mano naturalmente—. ¡Y ustedes, ¿cómo se atreven a divertirse a mi costa?! ¡¿Acaso no tiene guespeto?!

—Respeto —le corrijo por costumbre sin pensarlo.

—¡Ugh...!

Su mala pronunciación solo hace que que los otros dos idiotas exploten en nuevas carcajadas, se nota que han tenido tiempo para volverse cercanos a través de mensajes si se comportan así a su costa. El supuesto entrenador profesional vuelve a esconder la sonrisa de su boca abierta mientras murmura por lo bajo algo que llego a escuchar de casualidad.

—Qué lindo.

No puedo decir nada al respecto, aunque me gustaría.

—Bueno, bueno —intenta controlarse Muraken, aunque no está dando muy buena impresión que digamos—. Olvidemos eso, y que les parece si mejor vamos a nuestra primera actividad del día.

—Tara~ran~

Tetsu, que había estado llorando de la risa, sostiene un par de paletas en sus manos.

—Si estás en un onsen, tienes que jugar al ping pong. Es un primer paso obligatorio.

—No creeré en nada de lo que digan —refunfuña Wolfram por lo bajo. Parece que a alguien ya no le interesa ser amigo de estos sujetos.

Él está haciendo una cara nueva que nunca le he visto, su expresión es graciosa. —Puu —hago un ruido acorde a lo simpático que se ve así enojado e hinco mi dedo en su cara, Wolf me ignora y eso lo hace aun mas divertido así que pellizco esa parte de su cachete gordita como un panecillo con el indice y el pulgar estirándolo. Su boca ahora se ve graciosa.

—¡Déjame en paz Yuuri! —me ladra aun más enojado. Cuanto más se irrita de este modo, más adorable se vuelve. Es mi venganza por lo de antes durante el viaje.

No puedo evitar reír abiertamente mientras lo miro. Al voltear aun sonriente noto que Matsumoto nos observa interesado. Lo ignoro por completo.

No lo conozco, así que no se que clase de impresión le estamos dando o cuales son sus sospechas. Pero si, para tu conocimiento, somos así de cercanos. Pero incluso si no le presto atención a su interés, no pierde sus ánimos despreocupados y refrescantes.

Ah, realmente odio a los tipos populares. Creo que ya he descubierto qué es lo que me está molestando.

—Dejen de coquetear ustedes dos~.—La voz de Muraken interrumpe mis pensamientos—. Me voy a poner celoso de otro modo, Yuu-chan, si preferías que me tiña de rubio deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Cierra la boca Murata. —Hacia mucho que no uso ese nombre con él.

—Malo~

—No me importan sus peleas de pareja —dice Tetsu mientras agita una paleta y nos resta importancia—, no tenemos todo el día, andando que hay un itinerario.

—Armaron un itinerario... —repito con sospechas.

—Por supuesto, solo tenemos dos días y esta noche es la más importante. Así que deja de holgazanear y ve a la recepción a reservar el onsen del exterior para mañana, Yuuri.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tu hiciste la reserva, menos charla y más movimiento.

No me gusta que Tetsu ya me ande mandoneando, pero tiene un punto. Suspiro y frunzo el ceño pero no puedo realmente negarme, luego de que más o menos todos decidimos la hora, salgo en dirección a hablar con la señora que nos renta el lugar mientras me pregunto que otra clase de tonterías hay en ese supuesto itinerario.

Aunque me resisto a admitirlo, estoy algo emocionado. Es igual de divertido que esos días cuando apenas teníamos dieciséis años.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Para los que estén leyendo esto, muchas gracias por aun seguir el fic despues de tanto tiempo, no puedo prometer actualizaciones constantes para nada, pero si confirmarles que rara vez dejo una historia sin terminar aunque tome años de por medio. Y si son nuevos lectores, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo me divierto al escribirla.
> 
> Quería usar este espacio para avisarles que la traducción de la novela al español sigue avanzando a paso más constante, ya voy por el tomo 8 y estamos terminando la saga de Caloria. Pronto comienza el arco argumental jamás adaptado y uno de mis favoritos, Seisakoku. Si quieren leerla, lo cual recomiendo muchísimo, puede googlear "maruma" en tumangaonline o baka tsuki.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en otro fic o capítulo!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:
> 
> Carnívoro y herbívoro: son dos maneras en las cuales las mujeres japonesas suelen categorizar a los hombres. Los carnívoros son los muy interesados en el sexo, en tanto los herbívoros están menos interesados en ello.

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 12**

.

.

.

.

.

Camino por el pasillo del hotel ensimismado hacia la recepción a hacer la reserva que acaba de pedirme Tetsu, sino no podremos disfrutar los placeres del onsen al aire libre y seria un completo desperdicio. Para eso vinimos aquí despues de todo, y si tuvieran veinte aguas termales diferentes, entraría a todas y cada una de ellas. Aun ni siquiera he visto los baños, pero las bondades de las termas japonesas son reconocidas en todo el mundo y no pueden ser pasadas por alto.

Solo al voltear en la esquina me doy cuenta que tengo compañía detrás mio. Como un perro callejero que te ha seguido, Matsumoto Keiji se detiene a mis espaldas y solo me mira.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Hasta hace un minuto estabas con el resto —no me ando con rodeos.

Sinceramente no se que es lo que quiere, pero mi espíritu de lucha está listo para encenderse. Aunque es en vano porque él no tiene las mas mínimas intenciones de pelea.

Tu no me gustas. Yo no te gusto. Zanjado el tema, podemos odiarnos en silencio. Esa es la manera más sencilla que pensé para resolverlo.

Pero estoy rotundamente equivocado respecto a la situación.

—Todos tenían un plan menos yo, así que pensé acompañarte. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No —trastabilleo, su mirada no me indica aun que es lo que quiere realmente.

Trato de ignorarlo, pero no se va y mi nueva sombra me acompaña todo el camino hasta la recepción que se encuentra vacía. Mientras intento encontrar a la señora asomándome para todos lados detrás del mostrador, él decide ponerse charlatán.

—Entonces... te gusta el béisbol. A mi también. Bueno, me gustan todos los deportes, por eso estudié algo relacionado con eso. Y a ti solo te gusta ese deporte o...

—Solo me gusta el béisbol.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Y te gustan todos, o solo sigues a un equipo?

—La Liga del Pacífico.

Desde siempre, desde que era chico. Casi un bebé.

Señora, por favor, salga~

—Toda una liga, genial, esos son muchos equipos. Escuché que a los Halcones les ha estado yendo muy bien desde hace bastante tiempo, van ganando por sobre todos.

—Soy fanático de los Leones.

—Ah.

Mi comentario ha matado los ánimos de un solo batazo. Mantengo mis ojos puestos en otro lugar, aunque reconozco su presencia al lado mio lo estoy ignorando. Pronto empiezo a ponerme incomodo, porque puedo ver en mi campo de visión perimetral que continua observándome insistentemente.

Es obvio que no voy a sacar conversación por mi cuenta. Gracias a dios se da por vencido y pone su atención en algunos adornos de las paredes, tal como lo encontré apenas entramos al hotel hace poco.

¿Señoraa~~?

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero esto ya es ridículo, no quiero estar plantado en este lugar cuando los minutos se me hacen eternos. Y aunque he mirado furtivamente por la puerta donde había desaparecido la otra vez, no hay nadie a la vista en ese pasillo.

De repente mi compañero indeseado rompe el silencio.

—¿Hace cuanto conoces a Wolfram?

¡Ajá! Sabia que tarde o temprano preguntaría algo como eso. Podría parecer una forma de romper el hielo casual pero no lo creo.

—Hace mucho. —No quiero darle demasiada información al respecto...

Pero insiste. —¿Cuanto?

Estoy incomodo, aunque no puedo ser rudo y generar un mal ambiente. —Casi un año.

—Ah, pensé que era mucho mas tiempo —su comentario me hace girar los ojos hacia él, en vez de molestarse por mi mirada penetrante parece complacido, aun amigable—. Se podría decir que es mucho pero también poco al mismo tiempo.

—Puede ser.

Mantengo la mirada y el hace lo mismo. ¿Qué rayos quieres? En serio.

¿Cuanto mas me veré obligado a mantener cara de poker?

—No eres de hablar mucho, ¿cierto? —pareciera que mi silencio es una afirmación, aunque no hay nada mas alejado de la verdad siendo que soy poseedor de la Marcha Turca de la cual todos se quejan—. No está mal ser tímido. Puede ser incluso un punto a favor, algo atractivo-

No tengo tiempo para procesar lo que ha dicho o lo que seguía a continuación. En el momento más oportuno, aunque un poco tarde, aparece la mujer que necesité durante tanto tiempo.

—Huéspedes.

—¡Señora! —se me escapa un comentario con demasiada fuerza y tengo que aclararme la garganta—. Perdón, em, digo, la estaba buscando.

Que bochorno, no ha pasado desapercibido por ninguno que mi emoción es exagerada solo por verla.

—Necesito hacer una reserva. P-por favor.

Luego del papelón y haberme sonrojado, lo que hizo que el tipo que aun me sigue por el lugar se riera de mi, volvemos con el resto.

Entro a la sala de recreación que se encuentra copada por mis amigos aun algo abochornado, espero que no resulte evidente, pero Tetsu me reta al instante. Incluso le gana a Wolf que parecía querer hacerme su típico reclamo.

—¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? Suerte que solo les pedí una reserva, sino tal vez hubieran sido años antes de volver a verlos.

—Oh, vamos, la dueña no estaba y tuve que esperar que vuelva.

—Hump.

Incluso si se queja en silencio, Wolf me extiende una lata de cerveza. Es justo lo que estaba necesitando. Con mi bebida en mano busco un lugar para sentarme y encuentro un juego de sillones individuales perfectos.

Ah, esto es lo que buscaba, relajarme. Despues de todo son vacaciones.

Wolfram ocupa el sillón a mi lado al instante, él no tiene una bebida así que le extiendo la mía sin pensarlo. Mm, me pregunto si estos intercambios que son tan normales entre nosotros resultarán demasiado evidentes para mis compatriotas japoneses. Al observar el bonito rostro de Wolfram recuerdo que este seria considerado un caso especial.

Sus ojos verdes me observan fijamente con el ceño fruncido mientras tomo otro sorbo cuando me la devuelve. —¿Qué pasa, tengo espuma en la boca? —me toco instintivamente.

Hay una pausa antes de que responda y su expresión no cambia demasiado. —No, nada.

Sea lo que sea que quería decir, no lo hace. Solo puedo asumir que le ha quedado en el tintero el reclamo sobre lo que he tardado y que otra persona ya ha hecho en su lugar.

Estaba planeando quedarme aquí un rato tras terminar la lata, pero queda muy poco y solo observar como los otros juegan parece aburrir a mi compañero.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Parece que es la opción correcta del juego de citas porque la sonrisa del que podría ser la de un príncipe es enceguecedora.

—¿Se pueden dobles en el ping pong?

—Por supuesto. Aunque si quieres jugar contra mi también está bien.

—No, prefiero hacerlo juntos. —Y tras su declaración directa no pierde tiempo—. Murata, Yuuri y yo vamos a formar equipo, juega contra nosotros con el tuyo. Testu, ya has estado en demasiados partidos, se el réferi.

Aunque desperdiga ordenes a diestra y siniestra, nuestros compañeros o parecen acostumbrados, en el caso del entrenador Matsumoto, o no les importa, Murata y Tetsu. Solo puedo suspirar por lo bajo y tirar la lata vacía al cesto de aquí al lado mientras veo como su personalidad infantil y alegre se enciende. A veces es adorable.

Mis rivales son mi eterno e inseparable mejor amigo, y el sujeto raro de la sonrisa de zorro. Y a mi lado está el Príncipe del Tenis... o algo así, no estoy seguro de como es realmente ese personaje. Y esto ni siquiera es tenis.

Luego de unas cuantas rondas entre risas por no saber el reglamento, e intentos de hacer trampa fallidos de varios, intercambio con Testu unas rondas más. Todos hemos tomado unas cuantas cervezas, y en lo personal comienzo a estar mas que alegre.

Se me salen fácil las sonrisas, y no puedo evitar tener los ojos pegados a Wolfram. Debería parar con esto, estamos saliendo hace relativamente poco y estoy en esa fase donde todo es color de rosas —obviando nuestra primer pelea— pero no quiero ser tan evidente. No importa lo bien que te lleves con un tipo, no te la pasas mirando embobado a tu mejor amigo.

—Quiero ir a las termas —interrumpo apenas termina este ultimo partido.

—No puedes aguantar, ¿verdad? —ríe Murata—. Una vez entres ahí no saldrás por horas. Es por eso que lo estábamos posponiendo.

—Me gustan las termas, ¿qué tiene de malo? No es mi culpa que te acalores rápido.

—¿A ti también te pasa? —le pregunta Wolfram entre asombrado y entre contento por escucharlo.

—¿Eres débil al calor del agua? Ah, pero también dicen que los chicos lindos tiene la presión baja, o algo así —comenta Tetsu.

—¿No es eso un cliché de lo mangas?

Tetsu encuentra un punto débil y ataca jocoso. —¿Lees coas como esas, Matsumoto? Es verdad eso de no juzgar a un libro por su tapa, eh, no lo aparentas para nada.

Mientras acomodamos las paletas y la pelota donde corresponde, él reacciona tan calmado que me da bronca.

—Solo una vez en secundaria alta —admite sin problemas—, pero el resto es lo que es escuchado de las chicas.

Odio a los tipos populares. Pero la mejor cura a todos mis problemas está justo en frente.

Las termas del interior del edifico para hombres están a la derecha y los paños colgados sobre la puerta son de color verde oscuro. No puedo evitar adelantarme y entro primero a los cambiadores de madera color claro. Me apodero de un cesto y un lugar en la estantería para los objetos personales quitándome la camiseta sin rodeos.

Tal vez me estoy apresurando demasiado, así que no me quito los pantalones mientras espero al resto. Las batas dispuestas para luego del baño están a la derecha, son de un color azul profundo con el mismo diseño estampado de lineas finas verticales en color blanco. La tira para atarlas es roja.

Imagino como se verá ese color oscuro sobre una piel pálida y lisa, especialmente sobre el pecho que me resulta extremadamente blanco. Para con eso, o vas a arrepentirte.

De repente esta situación me trae a la mente un recuerdo antiguo y olvidado, un cambiador de secundaria y las burlas incomodas de mis compañeros al quedarme demasiado tiempo mirando. Pero mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al notar las fugaces miradas que lanza una persona hacia el hombre en el que antes estaba pensado.

El tal Keiji observa a Wolfram. Observar no es la definición correcta, es mas bien un checkeo premeditado.

Sutil. Excepto a ojos que saben lo que están buscando. Es decir, yo sabia que esto pasaría, incluso esperaba descubrir estas actitudes mucho antes en él. Me había sentido tranquilo de que no pasara, pero parece que la desnudez de Wolfram lo hace inevitable.

Contengo los sentimientos que se me acumulan dentro y me desvisto atando la toalla a la cintura intentando obviar mis alrededores por completo. Soy el primero en pasar a la habitación siguiente donde se encuentran tres piletas. Enseguida ubico la más caliente a mi izquierda según el orden por tamaño y forma, al meter un pie confirmo que estaba en lo correcto. Pero decido empezar de a poco, así que entro en la segunda primero.

Estoy molesto. Y me molesta aun más no poder evitarlo. Ese tipo Keiji va tras Wolfram y no esto seguro de que demonios hacer con eso.

Discretamente miro a Wolf con insistencia, cuando él me ve le hago una pequeña seña hacia la pileta mas chica que es la menos caliente. Él observa y asiente, pero luego de dar dos paso voltea hacia mi de nuevo.

Él agua me ha aflojado, estoy súper relajado con los codos sobre el borde y las manos colgando. Mi leve embriaguez hace que la sensación de adormecimiento sea placentera. Solo tengo que dejar ir todo el resto, que se disuelva en el agua junto con el estrés y todo lo demás.

Las piernas de mi obstinado compañero aparecen a mi lado de repente cuando abro los ojos, no puedo levantar más la vista o estaré en problemas si obtengo un vistazo bajo esa toalla corta que lleva puesta.

De repente, un pie está dentro del agua. Aunque quiera tocarlo, se bien que no puedo, pero no esperaba esto.

—Wolf, ¿qué haces? —pregunto mientras volteo.

—Acaso no vez, voy a entrar.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Aquí? No, no, no. No puedes.

—¿Qué pasa, no quieres que esté aquí contigo?

No digas esas cosas tan fácilmente, no es un malentendido entre nosotros, pero a ojos ajenos si lo es.

—No es eso. No se por que te obstinas con esto, pero sabes bien por que no puedes. Solo estoy preocupado por ti.

Me aseguro que escuche la ultima parte, pero el volumen de mi voz permite que se mantenga solo entre nosotros.

Su expresión cambia un par de veces, no puede decir mucho al respecto, y con una mueca infantil termina por retirarse, sus movimientos y sus pasos pronto se vuelve indignados mientras se acerca al borde de la única terma a la que es seguro que entre. Se mete al agua sin rodeos y con los brazos cruzados me observa fijamente de lejos. Me da algo de pena que no pueda estar aquí conmigo, pero a su vez es bastante gracioso verlo así.

Mientras pienso en ir a hacerle compañía dentro de un largo rato luego de disfrutar bien esto, mis compañeros hacen tanto ruido que genera eco en la habitación húmeda y vacía. De repente, un cuerpo que aparece tras mi espalda se sumerge en el agua cerca mio.

Nuevamente es la persona que preferiría que no insistiera tanto en acercarse. Pero no tengo tiempo de ponerme molesto.

—Así que béisbol...

Me quedo con la boca abierta a media palabra, aunque no se que era lo que iba a retrucar. Probablemente su cercanía en el agua. Acaba de usar la palabra mágica que me deja aturdido.

No hay pausa, dedos calientes de una mano extraña se cierran sobre mi brazo. —¿Qué clase de rutina haces para tonificar? Tus biceps lucen bien y están duros.

¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! Puedo pensar claramente, pero estoy tan impresionado que no me salen las palabras. El sujeto Keiji no conoce lo que es reprimirse.

—¿Qué tan seguido juegas? ¿En qué gimnasio entrenas? No te ves como un trabajador de oficinas.

—Entreno por mi cuenta —respondo cortante y escapo hacia el otro lado, hacia donde el borde de la pileta no me impide el paso. Son demasiadas preguntas.

Matsumoto está en frente mio, pero mis ojos están puestos a la distancia en una cabeza de cabello rubio. Wolfram no luce para nada contento, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar si es porque es el único que se ha quedado allá solo.

—Eso es genial. Pero nunca pensaste que tal vez podría ser mejor buscar ayuda profesional, incluso los amateur tienen entrenadores.

—No estoy interesado en unirme a ningún gimnasio.

Así que si lo que quieres es reclutar por comisiones o algo así, pues ve a buscar a otro lado.

—También trabajo como personal trainer particular.

Ugh. ¡¿Tu no te rindes con nada acaso?! ¿Es este el espíritu y alma del vendedor?

—Es más fácil comenzar de lo que crees. Solo se necesitas una pequeña encuesta, no, unas simples preguntas para saber por donde empezar. La mas importante es, ¿por qué entrenas?

Frunzo el ceño y respondo por reflejo rápidamente. —Me gusta mantener mi cuerpo en forma.

Matsumoto sonríe y confirma que es mucho más directo de lo que esperaba. —Te gusta verte bien. Eso es bueno, es atractivo, sea para como te ven los demás o por mérito personal. ¿Y qué es lo que te gustaría cambiar más de tu cuerpo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué es lo que encuentras más difícil de tonificar cuando entrenas?

—M-mis pectorales...

Sus ojos bajan hacia mi pecho desnudo y justo cuando comienzo a sentirme incomodo me salva la campana. El agua golpea mi espalda baja mientras uno de mis amigos se acerca y pasa un brazo por detrás de mis hombros.

—¿Sueñas con tener mejores pechos, Yuu-chan? —pregunta Tetsu y me acaricia donde no debería.

—¡WOA! ¡No toques ahí idiota!

—Ah, ¿encontré una de tus zonas secretas? —dice incrédulo y aparentemente inocente. Murata a su espalda ríe mientras entra al agua.

—¡No! ¡Y no vas a encontrar nada así que deja de tocarme! ¡Y Tu tampoco! Ni siquiera te conozco —digo volteando y ladrando al nuevo integrante del grupo.

Pero ponerme iracundo parece en vano porque Tetsu no me hace caso, y Keiji se lleva la mano a la boca sorprendido por mi exabrupto mientras ríe.

—Te enojas muy fácilmente. —Su tono divertido solo hace que me enardezca.

Estoy echando humo mientras siento que me ridiculizan cuando Wolfram se acerca. Un terso pie se hunde entre los cabellos del entrenador y este termina de cara en el agua.

—No te metas donde no te llaman. Si hay solo una persona que puede molestar a Yuuri, ese soy yo.

—Wow, si que es protector con sus amigos —comenta Murata, está tranquilo porque se ha mantenido a cierta distancia para meter púa sin consecuencias.

—Yo también soy tu amigo —se defiende el entrenador.

—No estaría seguro de si quiero replantearme eso. Y ustedes también. —Parece que aquí nadie se salva excepto yo, porque Wolfram posa su mirada esmeralda directo sobre Tetsu e incluso Murata—. No crean que soy idiota y que pueden andar tomándome el pelo todo el tiempo, no quiero ser amigo de gente como ustedes.

—Awwn.

—Ohh.

—Buu.

Hay tres quejas al unisono.

—¿Qué haces, Wolf?

—Voy a entrar, Yuuri, ¿qué no ves?

—¡¿De nuevo?! Te va a dar un golpe de calor. —Aunque le advierta, se que no tiene caso, porque entra de todos modos acomodándose a mi lado de brazos cruzados.

Me gusta tenerlo cerca, y a la vez me molesta que no estemos solos. Keiji Matsumoto, el entrenador zorro, está efectuando un segundo checkeo, como si lo del cambiador no fuera demasiado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto. Ha sonado a un "¿qué estás mirando?" bastante directo.

Y él lo entiende de inmediato, por primera vez mostrando algo de modestia, aunque sonríe y ensancha los ojos.

—Lo siento, es una mala costumbre. Siempre que veo alguien entrenado no puedo contenerme. Soy un personal trainer despues de todo, me interesan los deportistas, o simplemente la gente que se dedica a mantener su cuerpo en forma.

—No entreno particularmente para tonificar mi cuerpo —se queja Wolfram con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cursados. Está sentado muy recto con el agua hasta menos de media cintura, a diferencia de mi que estoy desgarbado y hundido hasta el pecho.

—Lo se, solo vas al gimnasio porque es bueno mantener una vida sana y balanceada, ¿cierto? Pero eso está bien, a veces la gente no necesita preocuparse por los detalles, para eso estamos la gente del staff. Nadie quiere saber en detalle sobre rutinas, cálculos, músculos y eso. Pero a mi siempre me ha gustado desde pequeño, armar rutinas para mi, o incluso para otros...

—Calcular series, probar cual da mejores resultados...

No pude contenerme pensando en mis días de secundaria en el equipo amateur de béisbol.

—¡Lo se, verdad! Vas probando durante una semana y haces tablas de cálculos y nuevas rutinas.

—Si las maquinas son necesarias... o si puedes hacer lo mismo por tu cuenta...

Extrañamente, se ha creado alguna clase de vínculo de repente.

.

.

.

No se necesita más de quince minutos para que el resto de mis amigos comiencen a ignorarme cuando entro en detalles sobre deporte y entrenamiento, pero esta vez tengo un cómplice. El tiempo pasa volando entre tema y tema, y puede que me haya puesto un poco blando y tonto, dando el brazo a torcer con mis prejuicios de antes.

No me malentiendan, aun tengo un problema con esto. De hecho, puede que esté un tanto mas preocupado que antes. El tipo que tiene los ojos puestos en Wolfram es extrañamente similar a mi en algunos aspectos. Estoy pensando si debería estar agradecido de que Wolf encontrara atractivo mi yo de oficina antes que mi yo deportivo... porque estoy perdiendo la batalla contra Keiji en varios aspectos. No soy un pro ni nada parecido.

En medio de nuestra charla sobre tendones y ligamentos, volteo a ver a mi desplomado amigo aquí atrás mio. Su cabello rubio está mojado y las gotas de agua fría caen sobre su rostro, pero por alguna razón ha decidido ponerse la bata aquí dentro. En realidad, lo agradezco, porque está sentado de esa manera con las piernas abiertas que dejaría poco a la imaginación sin eso.

Apiadándome de su falta de energía le doy una palmada sobre la cabeza. Hace bastante que sufrió el primer acaloramiento, así que no puede entrar al agua y solo reposa sobre las baldosas entre algún que otro charco. Nosotros ahora estamos en la tercer pileta, la más caliente.

Lo siento, peor soy de los que les gusta quedarse mucho dentro, y la única razón por la que Wolf no se ha ido con Murata y Tetsu es porque yo sigo aquí.

Incluso si Keiji me resulta de algún modo un buen tipo, no soy amante de sus miradas en secreto. Wolf está demasiado sexy con esa bata y no podría realmente culpar a nadie, pero creo que ya es tiempo de parar con eso.

—¿Quieres ir a la habitación a cambiarnos? Pronto debería ser la hora de la cena.

No espero realmente su respuesta y me levanto sosteniendo la toalla y dejando escurrir el agua sobre mi cuerpo. Wolf me mira descontento, aunque es el primero en darnos la espalda y salir hacia los cambiadores.

Solo encuentro su bata mojada en el cesto, ¿hemos demorado tanto en salir con tanta charla o es que ha desaparecido de repente? Me cambio a una bata seca y me pongo los calzoncillos, emprendiendo camino directo hacia la habitación al dejar a Keiji en el trayecto.

Ah, realmente me gustaría otra cerveza o una botella de leche en este momento. No he visto la maquina expendedora, me pregunto si habrá una en el pasillo más adelante.

Pero lo que me espera no es ninguna bebida fría para revitalizar el alma despues de un buen baño, sino mi compañero de cuarto extranjero con su típico turbante para secar el cabello.

—¿Te divertiste?

—¿Eh?

—Te pregunte si te divertiste. ¡Tu... facilongo!

Oh cielos. No puedo evitar sonreír y eso solo lo ha hecho peor.

—¿Facilongo? ¿Dónde es qué aprendiste esa palabra...? Y además, ¿qué quieres decir con faci-?

Wolf toma el cuello de mi bata enojado y antes de sentirme muy amenazado lo cierra de golpe y aprieta la cinta demasiado arriba en mi cintura. No es adorable para nada.

—¿Puedes siquiera tener algo de modestia, Yuuri? No necesitas seguir desnudo incluso fuera del baño, con eso ya fue suficiente.

—Pero tengo calor... —no parece importar nada de lo que intente decir ahora.

—Deja de tentar todos, y más importante, ¡deja de coquetear con Keij- mfh!

—¡Woa, Wolf! —coloco mi palma sobre su boca y lo suelto al instante por las dudas, pero por suerte se mantiene callado y me mira—. No levantes la voz de esa manera, no es que las paredes sean muy gruesas aquí... Puedes enojarte, pero ya sabes, lo que sea personal dilo en voz baja.

—Hump —al parecer me da la razón. Aunque sus próximas palabras podrían parecer tranquilas, este apuesto hombre aun luce muy enojado—. Escúchame Yuuri, estás conmigo ahora, y mientras lo estés más te vale que ni se te ocurra pensar en intentar nada con otros hombres. Ni mujeres. Ni nadie. Tienes un compromiso conmigo y espero que lo respetes.

—¡Por supuesto que se eso! No tienes que decirlo tan en serio, tus ojos dan un poco de miedo, ¿sabes?... Como sea, ¡no hice nada! ¿Y qué era eso que intentabas decir antes-?

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, novato. —Ah, ha pasado un tiempo desde que me decía eso, por alguna razón me pone contento—. Primero desapareces por ahí con ese tipo y luego dejas que te manosee en el baño frente a mi.

—Alto, alto. Creo que me estás robando el papel en esta historia. Eres tú al que tienen en la mira. Si desde que llegamos aquí no te ha quitado los ojos de encima, soy yo el que debería preocuparse. Aunque no lo culpo, siempre llamas la atención porque eres muy apuesto y esta ropa tradicional es demasiado sexy...

—N-no trates de adularme con tus palabras bonitas, no está funcionando.

Creo que lo está haciendo, si ha cambiado de actitud ciento ochenta grados, incluso se ha ruborizado. Aunque esa no era mi intención, solo estaba siendo sincero con lo que pensaba.

—Hasta yo me dejé llevar un poco en los cambiadores. Es difícil no mirar, mis ojos iban hacia ti solos... Ah, es embarazoso admitir eso, pero esta bien porque es la verdad. Incluso me hizo recordar algo parecido cuando era chico en los cambiadores masculinos de secundaria...

—¿C-cambiadores masculinos? —Oh, tal vez mencionar eso no fue tan buena idea—. Me dijiste que solo habías tenido novias.

—Ah... bueno ni yo mismo lo recordaba bien, pero... ¿podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? No creo que este sea el lugar-

—¡¿Van a venir a comer o qué?!

El grito del más ruidoso y desconsiderado de nuestros amigos, un auto-proclamado fotógrafo profesional, nos sobresalta y nos encogemos al mismo tiempo. Wolf está tan cerca de mi pecho aun sosteniendo mis solapas que termina pegado a mi y lo abrazo por reflejo. Nos soltamos al instante pensando que alguien nos observa, pero la voz ha llegado a través de la fina pared de la habitación contigua.

.

.

.

El ambiente durante la cena es mejor de lo que esperaba. De hecho, ahora estoy en bastantes buenos términos con todo el mundo aunque no sea perfecto. Wolf aun intenta actuar indignado por momentos pero está pegado a mi lado, y Keiji el entrenador se ha sentado a mi izquierda para continuar con varios temas sobre deportes. De verdad que le gusta hablar.

Las sospechas de Wolf son completamente infundadas. Y aunque no lo fueran, prefiero toda la vida estar yo de por medio a tener que verlo pegado al lado de mi secreta pareja sin poder hacer nada.

Prefiero que mi única preocupación en este momento sea la charla que se me viene encima apenas estemos solos. Por el momento, voy a tratar de sumarme puntos y servirle otra copa de sake caliente a Wolf.

Decido callarme un rato y dejar que el resto hable mientras se me van los ojos sobre la comida. Carne, carne y tal vez un poco más de carne también. ¡Ah, como me gustan los menú de lujo como estos! Aunque es solo sukiyaki me pone contento.

Mientras lleno mi estómago de lo que se me antoja sin que nadie me detenga, Murata golpea la mesa y juguetea con un abanico.

—¡Bien, ¿están listos para nuestra próxima actividad de la noche?!

—¿Ngo gos igamos a gormir?

—¡Yuuri! No hables con la boca llena —dice Wolfram y recibo un un golpe con el dorso de sus dedos a un lado de la cabeza.

—¡Ay, Wolf, eso es violencia domestica! Me golpeaste la oreja...

—Realmente tienes buen apetito para las proteínas —comenta riendo Keiji.

Si, soy lo que las chicas japonesas llaman un carnívoro. Aunque no se si se refiere a eso, el sexo nada tiene que ver en esto. Pero no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en como mi personalidad casi me mete en problemas en el baño al ver a Wolf...

—Dejen de actuar como una pareja de viejos casados. ¿Y pueden por favor prestar atención al maravilloso plan que hemos armado? —además del abanico, Murata tiene un pequeño block de notas.

—Eso, eso —afirma Tetsu.

Nos inclinamos a ver que es lo que hay escrito. Es un mapa, a juzgar por los dibujitos incluye todo el complejo, incluso parte de la montaña.

—C-cacería de... ¿misterioso?

Lo que Wolfram no puede leer rápidamente es un titulo en letras anchas con demasiados signos de exclamación.

—¡Cacería del tesoro en el templo misterioso! Bakyun~ ¿Incluso tiene efectos de sonido?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi titulo? —se queja Tetsu.

—Suena como una actividad de viaje escolar de secundaria. De hecho, trabajé un año entrenando equipos deportivos de secundaria e hicimos esto mismo en Okinawa.

—En lo único que puedo pensar es en secundaria baja y formar parejas, pero a mi me tocó un chico en vez de una linda chica.

—¿No era acaso esa chica de pelo corto con la que estabas saliendo? —me pregunta Murata.

—¡Era un chico! Y no estábamos saliendo, era mi compañero del club de béisbol.

—Bueno, pero eso es genial, puedes revivir tu fallida experiencia esta noche.

—Me parece que ya estamos un tanto grande para esto Murata, y ademas... ¡somos todos hombres!

—Por eso dije que puedes revivir tu fallida experiencia. Igualmente, ya sabíamos que serias tú el que pusiera peros.

—Por supuesto, pero lo harás de todos modos.

—¡¿No tengo ni voz ni voto?!

—Nop —me niega Tetsu y procede a explicar—. Somos cinco, de los cuales cuatro tenemos experiencia, y luego está Wolfram que sabemos que no conoce esta clase de actividades porque no estaba aquí durante esa época. Así que por que no aprovechar este lugar y recrear un juego un tanto escalofriante.

—¿E-escalofriante?

—¿Qué pasa Wolfram, eres de los que se asustan fácil? —pregunta Murata.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Su credibilidad baja dos puntos, y la sonrisa de los dos organizadores se ensancha.

.

.

.

La noche es un poco más fría que el lindo clima de cuando llegamos. Aunque no está bien como para andar en bata, podemos usar ropa ligera deportiva o de veraneo.

El bosque de noche es completamente diferente, aunque los alrededores del hotel están iluminados por varias lamparas en el exterior, apenas te alejas por el sendero lateral que sube la montaña la oscuridad nos devora y lo único que tenemos para alumbrarnos son las linternas en nuestras manos. Hay tres, una para cada equipo, y una para Murata.

—Como nosotros fuimos los de la idea nos hemos rifado quien es el que sobra y será el encargado de ponerle un poco de gracia al asunto. El que persigue es Murata, y las parejas serán por sorteo. ¿Haces los honores?

Tetsu le entrega a Ken el anotador, aunque dudo de si realmente el que peor vista tiene llega a ver algo en esta oscuridad solo alumbrado por una linterna.

Por favor que me toque Muraken o Wolfram, por favor que me toque Muraken o Wolfram.

—A ver, primer elegido, Yuuri.

Por favor...

—Con... Wolfram.

¡SEE!

—Entonces, Yuuri y Wolfram, Yo y Matsumoto —dice Tetsu.

—Matsumoto y yo —corrige Murata.

—Lo que sea.

Estoy muy lleno de comida para esto, pero al menos estoy de acuerdo con el sorteo.

Caminamos todos juntos otro trecho subiendo la ladera en plena oscuridad, hace rato que las luces del hotel ya no surten efecto en este área, los arboles a los lados del camino son demasiado tupidos.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay adelante?

—Este no es el camino que va al mirador —aclara Ken—, sino el que va a un templo que queda un tanto más alejado hacia el otro lado. Por suerte, solo hay un camino de ida y vuelta, no hay manera de perderse.

—Y si pasara, lo cual solo sucede si te metes por el bosque, la señora dijo que hagas lo que hagas solo sales a alguno de los caminos y es solo cuestión de tiempo y dar una que otra vuelta hasta terminar en el hotel de nuevo.

—Es difícil llegar aquí por las rutas principales en auto, pero todas las internas que puedes hacer a pie van en círculos.

—No se si estaría contento de andar dando vueltas a oscuras por la noche en este lugar, por más que tarde o temprano encuentres el camino de vuelta —me quejo.

—Al menos el clima es bueno —comenta Wolfram.

—Creo que es divertido, y tampoco parece fácil perderse, así que no hay problema —asegura Keiji.

—No subestimes a Yuuri, el tiene un don para cagarla donde sea.

—Cierra la boca Tetsu.

—Ok, ok. Igualmente no soy yo el que irá contigo. Pésame, Wolfram.

Con su comentario a modo de despedida, Tetsu acelera el paso y mira a Matsumoto Keiji para que este le siga.

—Esperen aquí un rato, tengo que adelantarlos a ellos, así que los dejo. Denles bastante ventaja porque la idea es que cuanto menos gente esté junta más divertido sea.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya vete.

—La idea de esto durante secundaria era formar parejas, era una excusa para asustar a las chicas. Aunque no se porqué insisten hacerlo de este modo ahora, ya no somos niños, si quisieran al menos ponernos un poquito nerviosos deberíamos ir solos —le digo a Wolfram para cuando Muraken ya ha desaparecido.

Parados solos en la oscuridad, contamos con una pequeña linterna que más parece un llavero que otra cosa. A pesar de eso, soy capaz de ver bastante bien el rostro de Wolfram.

—Secundaria, eh.

Dejo de sonreír de repente.

Creo que hay algo que no puedo evadir y empiezo a pensar que ganar el sorteo no ha sido tan bueno como pensaba.

—W-Wolf, tu cara así da un poco de miedo... En la oscuridad y eso...

Tomándome de repente por el cuello de mi camiseta se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro.

—¿Qué era eso de los cambiadores de secundaria? —pregunta sin rodeos cuando no tengo donde escapar—. Me dijiste que solo habías salido con mujeres, ¿y tu amigo menciona esta clase de juego con un chico? Explícate. Ahora. ¿Desde hace cuanto que te gustan los hombres?

—Espera, espera. Todo eso que dijo Muraken es un enorme malentendido, todo lo que te conté sobre secundaria es lo que hay, solo tuve una novia en esa época. Y luego las demás que también he mencionado.

—¿Pero? —presiona sabiendo que hay algo más.

Me cuesta pasar saliva un momento, llevo los ojos hacia la oscuridad un rato y juego con la linterna para cambiar la iluminación que nos envuelve. Ni yo he tenido tiempo de pensar respecto a esto.

—Puede que haya tenido una que otra duda cuando era chico —admito y por un momento Wolf luce aun mas enojado, aunque espera paciente a que agregue algo. —Pero eso fue todo, ni siquiera lo recordaba bien por alguna razón. Es solo que un par de situaciones de hoy me lo trajeron a la mente. La verdad es que cuando empecé a salir con Hashimoto me olvidé de todo.

Wolfram me mira perseverantemente, y tras un momento afloja la tensión de su mirada y de sus dedos. Me relajo, y ese es mi error, apenas mis músculos están flojos él empuja hacia atrás con fuerza.

—¡Woa! —me quejo perdiendo el equilibrio, pero no caigo. A los pocos pasos dejo de trastabillar y me dejo llevar, puedo imaginar que no iremos a parar fuera del camino así que estoy tranquilo. Mi espalda choca contra un grueso tronco y la mano libre de Wolfram termina a un lado de mi cabeza.

—Escucha Yuuri. No me importa que clase de dudas tienes o tuviste, tampoco me interesan tus relaciones pasadas ni voy a estar celoso un algún chiquillo de secundaria. Incluso si hubieras tenido sexo con él, si es que así puedes llamar a las cosas que haces durante esa época, no me interesa. Pero no importa lo que hagas, no me mientas. Eso es algo que no puedo perdonar. ¿Lo entiendes?

—E-entiendo. Nada de mentiras.

—Exacto. Si me mientes no voy a perdonarte. Y si me engañas, voy a prenderte fuego. —Incuso si eso ultimo claramente es una broma, muy a lo Wolfram, no puedo evitar tomarlo un poquito en serio.

—Nunca haría eso, engañar a alguien es traicionarlo, no podría quebrantar tu confianza de ese modo.

—Hump. Parece que lo comprendes.

—Por supuesto. Además, se que tu nunca me harías eso tampoco. Creo que te conozco bien a esta altura, eres demasiado fiel y correcto para siquiera considerar algo así. Y siendo sincero, para el record, no creo que sea posible encontrar alguien que me resulte más atractivo que tu ni aunque visitara otros países... A veces incluso me pregunto por que te molestas en estar conmigo, si hay alguien que fuera a dejar al otro, ese serias tu de seguro.

Ha pasado largo tiempo desde que me he dado el lujo de vomitar tantos pensamientos frente a otra persona. Se siente bien y a la vez da miedo, soy de mantener esta clase de cosas en secreto porque me atemorizan las represalias.

La expresión de Wolf cambia varias veces, nuevamente frunce el ceño algo molesto.

—De verdad eres un adulador. No creas que siempre vas a salirte con la tuya solo por esto.

La mano de Wolfram que se mantenía sobre mi pecho se mueve hasta mi cuello y coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro. En seguida lo abrazo y acaricio su mejilla con la mía. Cuando hablo lo hago despacio, estoy muy cerca de su oreja.

—No estoy tratando de adularte con palabras bonitas —le retruco con sus propias palabras de antes en la habitación.

Al parecer esto suma puntos a la hora de erradicar diferencias culturales, o lo que sea que pone trabas a nuestra comunicación.

—Hum.

No se si está convencido, solo se que ahora se me permite besarle.

Todos los reclamos de Wolf tienen sentido. Incluso si no esperaba que explotara de este modo en un momento como este, encuentro la lógica a su pedido. Estoy tranquilo de saber que lo único que esperamos el uno del otro es respeto. Estamos en algo serio.

Dejo que me bese despacio, sus manos me acarician el rostro y el pecho. Me dejo ir durante un momento, moviéndome con suavidad, apreciando enteramente el momento. Entonces lo corto con un beso firme seguido de unos cuantos otros, empujándolo lejos de repente.

—Es suficiente. He estado aguantándome desde el baño, y no podemos hacerlo. Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre.

Nos están esperando, aunque por la mirada de Wolfram pareciera que quiere proponer algo osado. Luego se contiene.

—Es verdad. ¿Cuanto crees que tardemos en llegar a la meta? —pregunta mirando hacia el oscuro camino que debemos tomar.

—No lo sé, supongo que unos quince o veinte minutos.

Es incierto como será de aquí hasta la cima. Los que deben saberlo realmente son Muraken y Tetsu, los dos con alma de adolescentes que han planeado toda esta pseudo aventura.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 13**

.

.

.

.

.

El bosque es oscuro como una tumba, lo único que se ve adelante del circulo que marca nuestra pequeña linterna es una interminable pared de oscuridad. Los arboles a nuestros lados reflejan la luz en su corteza a medida que avanzamos, el sendero es angosto.

Ya les dimos bastante ventaja a los demás, así que estaremos completamente solos.

No me considero una persona supersticiosa. Aunque, siempre me vi afectado por las ideas de mi madre cuando era chico, así que no estoy particularmente nervioso. Wolfram avanza con movimientos ligeros, no se lo ve preocupado por nada tampoco. Después de todo somos dos adultos jugando a algo pensado para niños y adolescentes.

Me pregunto que es lo que estará preparando Muraken.

—¿De verdad crees que no hay manera de perderse en esta montaña? —le pregunto a Wolfram.

—No lo sé, dímelo tu que conoces mejor los paisajes de este país. Si confiamos en lo que ellos dijeron, entonces no debería haber problemas. Además, ¿te parece que la gente del hotel nos dejaría vagar por aquí si no fuera seguro?

—Es verdad.

Mi intento de sacar conversación muere bastante rápido.

Tengo la leve impresión de que Wolf aun está enojado, pero no puedo notar demasiados detalles excepto que está en silencio. Pero también es normal que él sea tranquilo, a veces no es de hablar mucho. Me impresiona un poco darme cuenta que no lo conozco lo suficiente como podría haber creído para juzgar su verdadero humor por unas pocas palabras y actitudes.

Decido intentar con un acercamiento físico. No estamos ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, así que no toma tanta distancia extender el brazo y tomar su mano con mis dedos calientes. No estoy transpirando, pero mis palmas hierven.

Wolfram no me hace a un lado, pero tampoco pone demasiadas ganas al sostenerme. Al tiempo, a dejo deslizar bajo su propio peso y nada la detiene. Desanimadamente lo suelto.

—Supongo que no necesitas que te sostenga así, no eres una niña adolescente. No se por qué eligieron este juego esos dos idiotas —murmuro.

—¡Yuu-chan, que miedo~~!

—¿...Qué-?

¿De verdad ese ha sido él? Pero por supuesto que lo es porque lo he visto llevarse el puño al pecho en un intento de parecer delicado y todo.

—¿Qué? —voltea su rostro hacia mi y enarca una ceja—. ¿No te gusta mi interpretación?

Luego de un silencio, solo puedo decir una cosa. —No vuelvas a hacer nunca más algo como eso.

Es jodidamente aterrador.

—Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina y todo —me quejo tocando mi brazo.

—Hump.

Aunque ha intentado ese pseudo chiste tan malo, aun siento que algo no encaja en su actitud.

—¿Te estás aburriendo? —intento tantear el terreno.

—No particularmente.

Parece que los besos de reconciliación no significan que esté todo bien para él.

Voy a anotar eso en mi libreta mental. Y lo subrayaremos. Dos veces, por las dudas.

Intento pensar que hacer, pero extender el silencio me incomoda. Aunque no me gustaría decir algo idiota por no reflexionar como se debe, continuo hablando improvisadamente.

—Ya se que pasó hace bastante... o tal vez no tanto porque fue hoy a la mañana. Pero, ¿aun estás enojado por lo del auto?

—No particularmente.

—...

No se realmente que significa eso. Mis habilidades para leer el aire activaron las alarmas hace largo rato, pero no tengo suficiente información en mi reporte.

¿Qué hiciste, Shibuya Yuuri? De todo lo que te dijo en la ultima media hora, ¿qué es lo que más le ha molestado?

—Estás... —piensa rápido pero no digas nada que lo haga peor, que difícil es esto—. Estás enojado porque... ¿antes te pareció que te ocultaba algo?

No importa cuanto espero, no hay respuesta. Wolfram ni siquiera voltea a verme y tampoco varia el paso sumamente lento con el cual avanzamos por la leve subida.

—¿Es eso... lo que te molesta? —pregunto noventa por ciento seguro de que he dado en el clavo.

El joven hombre que camina junto a mi tiene un porte que no encaja con nadie que he conocido en mi vida. Cuando mueve solo sus ojos color esmeralda claros para verme su expresión seria luce severa, luego vuelve la vista al frente. Fue una mirada fría y penetrante, de esas pocas que he visto cuando lo conocí y que lo hacen sentir distante. Me hace sentir que no lo conozco, y no puedo soportarlo.

Tomando su brazo, lo detengo de repente. Me doy cuenta que he aplicado demasiada fuerza y aflojo la mano, aunque no rompo el contacto con su cuerpo. El calor de su brazo irradia hacia mi palma como si se extendiera por dentro.

—¿Qué pasa?

Es lo único que puedo preguntar. Primero, porque no se que más decir para presionar. Y segundo, porque tengo un nudo en la garganta.

Wolfram me da la peor respuesta que puede dar alguien.

—Nada. —Tras el silencio típico luego de eso, solo espero. Estoy enojado porque me hace esto, es una especie de retroceso en lo que pensé era una relación bastante abierta y honesta entre nosotros. Pero el chasquea la lengua tan suavemente que creo que piensa que no lo he escuchado, e intenta dar una explicación mas consistente—. Cuando me enojo, no se me pasa tan fácilmente.

Algo ha cambiado en él, de repente lo siento diferente. Incluso si es una evasiva, se lo nota sincero.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —ofrezco. No soy el mejor para ese tipo de charlas, pero intento.

—No realmente. —Su negativa es suave, casi cuidadosa, pero no promete un "tal vez luego", o "en otro momento". Ni siquiera un "este no es el lugar adecuado". Comenzando a caminar nuevamente, dice algo que no me gusta para nada y activa todos mis interruptores a la vez—. Ya te he perdonado igualmente.

—¿Qué...? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? No es lo que quiero escuchar, si es eso lo que estabas pensando. No trates de encontrar las palabras correctas para contentarme solo por eso, no me importa si me perdonaste o no... Es decir, eso no es lo mas importante en este momento. Quiero saber que es lo que te pasa conmigo, hay algo, y de algún modo tenemos que arreglarlo. No me voy a quedar aquí callado esperando que se te pase porque sí. No cuando luces así de triste.

Solo cuando lo digo me doy cuenta. Triste. Wolfram no está enojado, está triste.

Es fácil verlo en sus ojos brillantes cuando me mira sorprendido porque le he reprochado con demasiado énfasis. Todas las máscaras caen durante una fracción de segundo, y como si fuera un espejo, su mirada refleja perfectamente los sentimientos que guarda en su interior. Entonces se recompone. Con una actitud mas vulnerable que antes frunce el ceño jugando un momento con la linterna. Espero paciente mientras piensa como va a explicar lo que siente.

—Creo que solo estuve pensando demasiado. Últimamente le doy demasiadas vueltas a eso. —Admite algo importante. Aunque a mi no me resulta para nada claro.

—¿Qué cosa?

Retomamos el sendero una vez mas, y mientras alumbra mirando al piso para cuidar el camino, los ojos verdes voltean hacia mi varias veces. Hay algo que el orgulloso y estirado Bielefeld Wolfram no quiere admitir.

—Estaba celoso de Keiji —admite en voz baja y seria como si hubiera sido derrotado. Sus palabras me sorprenden tanto que me quedo perplejo como para atajar el resto—. Y puede que estuviera algo susceptible... Es por eso que no me cayó bien enterarme por otros de cosas que no sabía. Tal vez no fuera mucho, y tampoco tuviera tanta importancia, o fuera para tanto. Pero por un momento dudé si eras la persona que creía que eras. Es solo una tontería, no debería haberme puesto a pensar en nada de esto ahora.

Realmente no se que decir. Se me debe notar en la cara porque Wolfram intenta terminar la conversación por su cuenta.

—No me prestes atención, me he puesto a divagar sobre cosas que no debería.

Se bien que Wolfram tiende a tener pensamientos ilusorios y todo, pero nunca imaginé que sufría esta clase de inseguridades de esta manera.

—¿Qué...? No, oye, lo siento. Aun no se bien que decir, pero está bien. No hay por que dejar nada de lado. Creo que solo estoy un poco confundido —me llevo la mano nervioso hacia el cabello y me arreglo el flequillo, intento robar los segundos que pueda para pensar—. No creíste que era... Si es que he entendido bien, y ablando sobre lo que te pregunté antes si te molestaba, ¿creíste que te estaba mintiendo sobre mi pasado?

—Algo así.

Por el rubor que tiene y su leve vergüenza deduzco que si, ha estado teniendo pensamientos locos otra vez. Aunque no le gusta tocar el tema, noto en sus ojos que sus dudas son serias. Es de esas personas que pueden armarse una película solas, y Wolfram tiende a ir para el lado de las telenovelas. Como sea, hay algo que es importante confirmar.

—¿Y de verdad piensas eso? ¿Qué no soy sincero y que escondo cosas, o que he mentido sobre algo?

—No —responde luego de mirarme de reojo y otra vez al frente, entonces voltea el rostro y mirándome a los ojos dice con firmeza—. No, no lo creo.

—Bueno, eso me alivia. Aunque no voy a mentir, me ha dolido que hayas pensado eso.

—Lo siento.

Rió levemente nervioso para ahogar otro sentimiento. —Aunque te estés disculpando, siento como si fuera yo el que debería hacerlo.

—Mmm.

—¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que hice? Ah, no, lo siento. No quería sonar realmente rudo.

O sarcástico. No se exactamente que tono estoy usando, mi corazón ni siquiera se decide si estar triste o enojado.

—Está bien, Yuuri. Despues de todo fui yo quien comenzó con las acusaciones sin fundamento.

El tono de Wolfram me sorprende una vez más, es calmado y serio, pero ya no carga rastros de sentimientos contradictorios. A partir de ahora sus palabras suenan mucho mas naturales y se relaja para hablar. Indica que el mal momento a pasado.

—Lo único de lo que realmente puedo culparte es de ser despistado, pero eso ya todos lo sabemos. —Wolfram hace una pausa y suspira llevándose la mano a la frente, es un gesto cotidiano que hace siempre que algo no tiene remedio—. No sé por que me sentí tan inseguro de repente, probablemente es porque hace mucho que tiempo no me apego tanto a alguien. También tiendo a pensar que es lo peor que puede suceder ante alguna situación de antemano, y por eso estaba enojado. Eres demasiado fácil y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir con nadie, me vuelvo muy temperamental si me siento atacado. Al final, parece que no he cambiado nada.

Sus ultimas palabras son más para él mismo que para mi, las murmura de manera apagada y es difícil entenderlo. No se a que se refiere, si al principio de nuestra relación o mucho antes que eso.

—Tampoco es que hables demasiado sobre ti tan seguido, pero no esperaba enterarme cosas a través de otros.

—Bueno, no es como si tu me dijeras todo...

—Si lo he hecho sobre mis relaciones.

Pero no sobre tu familia. Aunque decido que no es momento para eso.

—Puedes preguntar. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Él duda, pero toma la oportunidad. —¿Te gustan otros hombre?

—¿Además de ti? No, no realmente. —Por su cara se que me cree, pero sus ojos me reprochan "no me engatuses con palabras bonitas". Creo que la pregunta era en general, no acerca de él—. ¿Es esto sobre lo de mis dudas de secundaria? Porque no he pensado demasiado al respecto, pero no tengo nada que esconder. Tal vez no ahora, pero no me molesta hablar del tema en casa en otro momento.

—Está bien solo con esta respuesta. No estás obligado a decírmelo todo.

—No, quiero hacerlo. Incluso si estoy seguro de que no te importaría si no quiero contarte los detalles voy a hacerlo. Pero no me parece que sea el momento ni el lugar indicado. No quiero que nadie interrumpa.

—Está bien.

Cuando mis dedos tocan su palma nada los hace a un lado, pero esta vez Wolfram toma mi mano con fuerza. No se contenta solo con eso y tira de ella para acercarme, pasando el brazo tras mi espalda y apretándome contra él mientras avanzamos. Trastabillo, pero me acostumbro rápidamente a caminar pegado a él con el calor esparciéndose en mi pecho.

Si apareciera Murata en este momento intentando asustarnos, solo me reiría. Pero dudo mucho que algo logre separarme de Wolfram.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le digo. Ya estamos mejor, así que mi tono cauteloso lo sorprende un poco.

—Claro.

—Sobre ese entrenador... ¿por qué insistes con eso? Porque según lo que yo entiendo, eres tú al que esta persiguiendo. Y de hecho, no me gusta como te mira. No me gusta nada de él.

Wolfram levanta las cejas y luego mira al oscuro cielo rodando los ojos.

—No solo eres fácil sino que eres demasiado inocente.

—Oye... —no hago tiempo a quejarme.

Obstinadamente, él repite las mismas palabras de antes.

—No voy a dejarte ir fácilmente, menos solo porque eres así de despistado. No soportaría que una mujer intentase arrebatarte, pero menos un hombre. Y para colmo frente a mis narices.

Él hace una mueca y aprieta los dientes. Guau, cuando dijo que estaba celoso y parece que era cierto. Se lo concedo, me ha ganado.

—Al menos estoy contento de que hice un avance a tiempo. Como hicimos el amor antes que algo pasara, no debería haber dudado tanto que pudieras cambiar de opiniones.

—¡Wolfram! N-no puedes decir esa clase de cosas en voz alta tan fácilmente.

¡Que vergüenza! ¿Y qué pasa con esa elección de palabras?

—¿Qué? Lo hicimos, ¿no es así? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza inocentemente.

Recuerdo esa vez en el sillón, a diferencia del sexo crudo que actualmente tenemos eso fue diferente. Definitivamente. Y aunque ha sido un juego previo que nos ha gustado, aun no lo hemos repetido hasta el final otra vez.

—S-see...

No puedo con mi timidez aunque sea un tipo grande. Mi corazón japonés no puede lidiar con esto, así que cambio el tema.

—¿Q-qué estabas diciendo sobre ese tipo antes?

—¿Aun no lo entiendes? Eres tu en el que ha estado interesado todo este tiempo. Y antes de que hagas una pregunta tonta como "¿cómo lo sabes?", déjame decirte que esto se remonta hasta mucho antes de estas vacaciones. Es solo una razón más por la que me arrepiento de haberte invitado a ese partido de rugby. No solo casi te partes la cabeza, lo cual me hace sentir ya bastante culpable, sino que te ganaste una especie de acosador en secreto que no para de preguntarme cosas e insistir acerca de ti.

—¿Te pregunta a ti... sobre mi? Y además, ¿esto viene pasando desde el partido? Pero eso fue hace muchos meses, nosotros ni siquiera...

—Ya lo se.

Me callo. Creo que comienzo a entender un poco mas todo, su furia acumulada empieza a cobrar sentido si ha sido desde hace tanto tiempo. El rival de Wolfram no tenia ninguna clase de ventaja contra nuestra relación cercana, pero se remota a cuando solo éramos amigos.

—Estoy sorprendido —admito.

—Ya lo se. No lo digas, me hace sentir peor por lo de antes.

—Mmm, see, no tenias realmente razones para pensar que escondía nada o que tengo una doble vida o lo que sea. —Me río, solo comento esto para meter el dedo en la yaga porque mi lado rencoroso quiere mortificarlo. Pero no puedo realmente jugar el papel de malo—. Está bien, esta es la ultima vez que hablaré de eso, lo pasado, pisado. Pero me impresiona que te lo guardaras por tanto tiempo. Si nosotros aun no salíamos... y tu me dijiste que te habías dado por vencido conmigo.

El recuerdo de la expresión triste de Wolf cuando me contó sus verdaderas intenciones de dejarme ir o perder nuestra amistad por un error al confesarse vuelve a mi mente. A veces olvido que en este país el no tiene demasiado.

—Hice todo lo que pude para mantenerlo lejos —admite aun actuando molesto.

Si yo no puedo tenerlo, nadie puede tenerlo. O algo así, supongo. Muy Wolfram de hecho.

—¿Pero? —presiono viendo que hay algo más.

Puede que haya descubierto que apesto mas de lo que pensaba al leer el aire, pero aun así puedo leer a Wolfram en este momento.

—...Ustedes dos se llevan mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Ah.

Me quedo en silencio y aunque quería agregar algo al instante, dudo con la boca abierta. Wolfram me mira resignado. Se acaba de sincerar y yo lo pongo triste. Genial, Yuuri.

—No, no es eso. Es decir, ni si quiera me cae bien. Aunque si me sorprendió que teníamos una que otra cosa en común.

—De verdad me alegro de que hayamos hecho-

—¡Ahhhh, no repitas eso!

Wolfram me mira y se ríe divertido. —Eres un tonto, ¿por que te avergüenzas por algo así?

—Cállate.

—Pero, cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde estamos?

.

.

.

Veinte minutos despues de haber decidido continuar la subida pensando que era el único camino, seguimos sin llegar a ningún lado.

—¡¿Dónde rayos estamos?!

—No entes en pánico Yuuri, si vamos en bajada podemos llegar al hotel de seguro. Como mucho nos perderemos lo que sea que prepararon en el templo.

—¿Qué crees que fuera?

—No lo se. Probablemente algo para asustarnos, y luego un par de cervezas.

—Comida con carne.

—¿No comiste ya suficiente carne durante la cena? Eres un glotón.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto, me da hambre cuando me pongo nervioso. Y me gustan las proteínas. Cambiando de tema. No hay nada de nada alrededor... es tan raro, nunca estuve en un lugar tan oscuro al aire libre.

—Yo si. Mi tío tiene algunas tierras y una casa para vacacionar en las afueras, está rodeada de bastante bosque. Son todos iguales por la noche, mientras que no haya animales peligroso por la zona solo tienes que tener cuidado de donde pisas cuando avanzas. Al menos no vamos a campo traviesa, el camino se ve firme, incluso si no fuera el principal que deberíamos haber tomado.

—¿Qué eras, boy scout? —murmuro para mi mismo. Pero que Wolfram sepa lo que hace me da una sensación de seguridad. Con ambas manos alrededor de mi boca grito. —¡Muramuuuraaa! ¡Ken-chaaan!

—¡Wa! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Wolfram ha dado un respingo de un par de centímetros. Mi sensación de seguridad se ha ido por el mismo lugar que su valentía...

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Solo estoy llamándolo para que si me escucha se enteren donde estamos. Si el camino es correcto y esto lo planeo para asustarnos, entonces va a aparecer en cualquier momento... Más ahora que se nota que estás asustado.

—¡N-no estoy asustado!

—Claro. Como digas. —no me esfuerzo en sonar muy convencido.

Es la primera vez que noto que Wolf es supersticioso o algo, pero nunca estuvimos en situaciones que amerizaran notarlo. Ahora tiene más sentido por que se apoderó de la linterna.

Caminamos a paso decidido bajo el convenio de que en diez minutos más, al cumplirse la media hora, daremos media vuelta y volvemos.

El paisaje sigue exactamente igual, pero el sendero es más pedregoso. Hay bultos por aquí y allá, algunos bastante grandes, pero son escasos por suerte. Con cuidado de mirar bien y tantear para evitar torceduras, decidimos que no es motivo para desistir del plan.

Estoy bastante en forma pero empieza a pesarme la subida, ¿probablemente es más empinada ahora y no lo hemos notado? Trato de observar las plantas al pie de los arboles, los matorrales parecen más tupidos que al principio, pero no es que prestara atención más allá del punto de salida. Estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestros problemas personales que no puedo recordar mucho del entorno.

De repente, un sonido adelante nos hace detenernos por reflejo. La voz de Wolfram corta el silencio.

Shkshkshk.

—¿Q-qué fue eso?

—De verdad que estas asustado —comento asombrado, el murmura "por supuesto que no", pero le tiembla la voz por completo—. De seguro no es nada. No dijiste que estás acostumbrado al bosque, hay mucha clase de sonidos en lugares como estos... ¿verdad?

—No lo se, en el de casa una vez dijeron que habían lobos sueltos. No se si realmente era verdad, pero no me la pasaba merodeando por ahí en la oscuridad de todos modos.

Recapitulo mentalmente la fauna y flora de japón. Temo por algo como un jabalí, pero esta montaña es demasiado pequeña para eso. Tal vez un zorro, aunque seria raro.

—¿Muraken? ¡Oye Ken, si eres tu sal ahora! ¡No estamos jugando, creemos que nos perdimos!

La única opción realista que se me ocurre no responde. Lo bueno es que el ruido no se repite, y a regañadientes por parte de Wolf, continuamos avanzando. No es sino hasta varios metros más adelante que volvemos a sentirlo.

Shkshkshk.

—¿De nuevo? —cuestiono.

—¿P-por qué se escucha adelante otra vez...?

La pregunta de Wolf tiene sentido pero la dejo pasar, no quiero dejar que me llene la cabeza. En mi papel de adulto responsable, me trago cualquier miedo y actúo mi parte extendiendo la mano.

—Dame la linterna.

Él me la entrega inmediatamente sin dudarlo. ¿Me estás mandado al muere? No, no, debería estar contento de que confía en mi para esto. Una y una. Siempre nos turnamos para liderar cuando uno de los dos es débil.

Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Al alumbrar de lejos un medio circulo hacia adelante no se ve nada, solo las tétricas imágenes de los objetos siendo iluminados en la oscuridad. Plantas deformes, arboles, muchas hojas, tierra. Me doy una idea general del lugar, el bosque es realmente tupido hacia ambos lados, y el camino estrecho se inclina levemente hacia la izquierda. Decido también mirar haca arriba sin alumbrar, no hay estrellas en el cielo y no veo el caso en enfocar las copas de los arboles.

Shkshkshk.

Viene del otro lado donde no estoy alumbrando. De la completa oscuridad a mis espaldas.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina de repente y lo controlo lo mejor que puedo. No quiero ni mirar a Wolfram que esta vez se ha quedado en silencio a la expectativa.

—Wolf, hablábamos sobre sincerarnos y contarnos más secretos y eso... Bueno, este es buen momento para que me digas todo lo que sea que sepas sobre animales y el bosque de Alemania o donde sea, incluso tus datos irrelevantes vienen a la mano. También sirven lugares donde fuiste de vacaciones. Y si tienes parientes cazadores o pescadores, o cualquier cosa relacionada a pelear...

—M-mi tío siempre era muy estricto cunado era chico... Parte de mi familia fueron militares.

—¿Crees que hayas heredado algo de eso? Aunque no se de que nos asustamos —me río un poco aunque continuamos ambos mirando fijamente al frente—, aquí no hay osos o jabalíes, ni ninguna otra clase de animal salvaje.

Shkshkshk.

—Ayyy...

Ese fui yo.

—¡¿Es una víbora?! ¿Es una víbora, verdad? Odio las víboras, son super peligrosas. Oh no, mi calma se ha ido al garete, hora de cambiar roles un rato. ¡Wolfram céntrate por favor!

—Las víboras de cascabel no son realmente tan comunes, estoy seguro que no es eso.

—Ay, ¿de verdad? Que alivio.

—Supongo. ¿C-crees que sea Ken haciendo ese sonido? —pregunta Wolf.

—Eso... en realidad tiene sentido. ¿Crees que están filmando esto? No recuerdo si alguien trajo el celular, pero sin luz... es complicado. Espero no ver esto en internet luego.

—Ve a ver.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo?

Pensé que me querías.

—Tu tienes la linterna.

—Ah. Pero ni loco voy a ir solo, ¿q-qué pasa si mi madre tenia razón todos estos años? Nunca realmente vi nada de lo que ella hablaba en mi vida, pero dudar es para los sensatos.

—No existe ningún dicho como ese, Yuuri. Aunque es extrañamente correcto.

—Vamos los dos.

—Ug.

Aunque se queja, realmente me acompaña como se debe. Si caemos, caeremos juntos camarada. O algo así, preferiría que mi corta vida no acabara en este lugar por un tonto accidente.

Con Wolfram casi aplastándome la espalda, nos arrimamos a un lado del camino guiados por la pequeña linterna. Tras el arbusto misterioso hay...

Nada.

No hay nada de nada, excepto un espacio abierto entre las hojas donde puedes ver la tierra seca revuelta. Justo en el momento en que largo el aire aliviado es cuando sucede.

El primero en gritar soy yo, y Wolfram automáticamente me imita tras una milésima de segundo. Él no tiene manera de saber que pasa estando detrás mio, pero eso no importa. Yo tampoco realmente llego a ver que es lo que se me viene a la cara, simplemente me da un ataque y manoteo con fuerza el objeto borroso lejos.

Mi cuerpo choca contra el pecho de Wolf, y para cuando creo que es lo suficientemente firme para sostenerme, caemos. De repente recuerdo su hombro en recuperación, pero es demasiado tarde para eso.

Lo que hay debajo mio no es tierra seca o la carne blanda de mi pareja, sino la sensación de la nada misma. Pierdo el sentido del equilibrio y la posición por completo, y sin entender del todo que pasa mi cuerpo simplemente continua cayendo.

Entonces llega el golpe, y rodamos.

La maraña de brazos y piernas que se golpean entre ellos, además de contra el piso y las hojas, corrige su posición en el momento en que envuelvo el cuerpo de Wolfram con el mio. Rodamos de lado sin lastimarnos tanto unas cuantas veces más, y para cuando me alegro de que parecemos comenzar a detenernos, caemos de nuevo.

Intuitivamente aprieto el cuerpo de Wolf más fuerte. Lo siguiente que siento es el agua y como él golpea primero. Me cuesta entender la idea del arriba y abajo, desesperado, cometo el error de abrir la boca y el liquido junto a algunas partículas indefinidas entra en ella.

—¡Puaj, aj, ak! W-Wolf... ¡Wolfram! —grito al sacar la cabeza a la superficie arrodillado.

Dónde sea que caímos, no es profundo. Lo primero que hago despues de recobrar el aire y escupir un poco es buscar a mi compañero.

—¡¿Estas bien?!

—¡Ag, puaj, ue asgo! ¡Eg gogpe la cagra!

Así que con lo que aterrizo primero fue con el rostro, me pareció que cuando lo abracé fue por la espalda. Creo que mi plan de proteger su brazo no fue tan bueno como pensaba en estas en circunstancias de emergencia.

—¿Te golpeaste la nariz? Quédate quieto, déjame ver. No parece quebrada, tampoco llego a ver sangre, ¿te duele?

—Maldición. Duele pero no tanto. Me arde la nariz porque me entro agua.

—Yo tomé un par de buenos tragos también... Que asco. ¿Y tu brazo?

—No creo haberlo golpeado con fuerza, creo que de entre lo peor que podría haber pasado, estamos ilesos.

Me siento aliviado.

—¿Qué rayos fue lo que te asusto tanto?

—No lo se, algo se me vino al rostro. T-tal vez fue un escarabajo, jajaja —al reírme tontamente Wolfram me fulmina con la mirada.

Que voy a hacer si se ha lastimado la cara permanentemente. No tengo idea de como podría tomar responsabilidad por eso. No puedo ver nada en la oscuridad, es horrible estar en el agua de este modo.

—¿Dónde está la linterna? —pregunto.

—Probablemente en algún lado en el fondo de este charco. No tiene caso buscarla, si no ves la luz dentro del agua significa que no era impermeable.

—Ug, tienes razón. ¿Y dónde será que estamos?

Nos toma un tiempo que nuestros ojos se acostumbren a la pazmosa oscuridad dentro del agua fría. Increíblemente, podemos ver bastante mas de lo que hubiera pensado cuando lo hacemos.

Estamos dentro de lo que parece ser un pequeño arroyo. Es tierra pura y el agua llega a unos treinta centímetros de nuestras pantorrillas. Tuvimos suerte de que no está compuesto de piedras ni ramas estancadas sino de una suave capa de lodo arenoso en el fondo. Es asqueroso caminar en él y ensucia bastante, pero gracias a eso lo peor que nos ha pasado es tragar una pequeña porción de agua natural de montaña. No la mas limpia que digamos, pero entre eso y unos huesos rotos, lo prefiero.

El ultimo lugar por el que caímos es un mini risco que da risa, debe de tener un metro y medio como mucho y es la pared que delimita este arrollo. Al parecer puede crecer bastante en otra temporada, la marca en la tierra es el comienzo de la subida hacia el camino.

Una vez que rodeamos la parte más alta yendo en contra de la corriente hacia arriba, conseguimos volver a subir más o menos hasta el lugar donde caímos del risco. Es indefinido porque todo luce similar en el bosque. Durante el camino veo a Wolf llevarse la mano al hombro varias veces.

—¿De verdad estás bien? Me refiero a tu brazo.

—Ha comenzado a doler un poco, pero no es nada severo. Solo tengo que tener cuidado hasta que lleguemos arriba de nuevo.

—Déjame adelantarme y te ayudaré a trepar desde ahí.

Es mas fácil tomarlo del brazo bueno y tirar de él que dejar que haga todo el trabajo por si solo. Con un poco de cuidado, trepamos el resto de la subida y salimos de vuelta al camino. El resto es sencillo, lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es ir en bajada.

Hacemos el camino prácticamente en silencio. Mi confiable reloj analógico dice que son las dos y cuarto pasadas de la mañana. Asumo que para esta hora los demás ya no deben estar esperándonos en la cima. Para el momento en que se dieran cuenta de que no les dimos solo algo ventana, sino que desaparecimos, deben haber decidido esperar arriba o bajar al hotel de nuevo.

Extrañamente, no salimos al mismo lugar por el que llegamos, el camino parece mas largo de lo normal. Estaba esperando descubrir alguna clase de encrucijada por donde nos perdimos la primera vez, y luego seguir derecho hasta el punto de inicio con los chicos... pero no estamos llegando a ninguna parte.

De repente...

Shkshkshk.

—Oh, cielos, no de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, Wolf. Ahora puedo estar seguro de que solo es un estúpido bicho. —En una explosión de egolatría, me arrimo temerariamente hacia los arbustos para esclarecer la situación. Wolfram solo espera mojado y decaído unos pasos atrás mio con los hombros hacia abajo, no está realmente impresionado—. Estoy completamente seguro de que esta vez no me va a tomar por sorpre- ¡GYAAA!

Cuando abro el arbusto al medio como una cortina... U-una cara. ¡La cara, la cara, la cara!

—¡GHEEEE! —el grito rasposo y agudo corta el aire, los ojos estrechos de la cosa que tengo en frente se abren de par en par y su boca forma un rombo.

—¡AAAHH! —el grito de Wolfram se une de inmediato al coro y yo extiendo el mio mientras me arrastro unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás de pies y manos por el piso.

Chocando con sus piernas, él trastabilla hacia adelante y aprovecho la oportunidad para girarme y agarrarme de sus hombros y sus brazos. Sin pensar, Wolf tira de mi hacia él y yo lo abrazo con fuerza, pateando sobre el camino de tierra con tal de ayudarme a colgarme más hacia él.

Todos gritamos durante un tiempo hasta que las cuerdas vocales dejan de vibrar y lo único que resuena en mi cabeza es el latido de mi corazón junto al de Wolfram. Ambos miramos hacia el arbusto fijamente.

No es un fantasma.

Es la cara de una vieja.

.

.

.

El pseudo fantasma de un humano... resulta ser un humano de verdad. O puede que ya sea un fantasma a medias.

—¡Ay, no! ¡¿Abuela está viva?! Ay, no. ¡Wolfram! ¿Qué hacemos si le dio un infarto porque le grité en la cara? ¡¿Se considera esto homicidio culposo en segundo grado?!

—Por supuesto que no, Yuuri, ¡no digas tonterías! Como mucho es un homicidio involuntario —murmura aun observando fijamente el rostro rígido entre los matorrales. Las manos de Wolfram aun se aferran con fuerza a mi camiseta.

Me alejo de él lentamente y me arrastro más cerca.

—¿...A-abuela?

La mujer está petrificada con las manos sobre el arbusto en la misma posición que yo use para abrirlo. Es por eso que nos topamos cara a cara a centímetros el uno del otro, y en la oscuridad quien rayos hubiera pensado que habría una persona aquí en medio de la nada de noche.

Temeroso, estiro una mano. Solo cuando estoy a milímetros de tocar la piel envejecida y arrugada es que sucede.

—¡¿A quien le estas llamando abuela?! —la vieja se activa de golpe y el grito en mi cara hace que caiga de trasero hacia atrás dando un chillido para nada masculino, por segunda vez—. ¡No soy tu abuela ni la de nadie!

—Bueno, ya no me parece que esté muerta.

Ignorando el comentario de Wolfram, me quedo mirándola con detenimiento por primera vez.

Es una mujer extremadamente pequeña, encorvada por la edad y vestida con ropas que normalmente verías en alguien del campo. Su cabello del color de la ceniza blanquecina está atado tirante en un pequeño rodete en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Su rostro está tan añejado por la edad que casi no puedes ver sus ojos, y su piel caoba llena de arrugas me recuerda a la madera con perfectos surcos calados en ella.

Lleva un pañuelo atado en la cabeza y un delantal a la cintura. Y no está sola.

Shkshkshk.

El ya conocido sonido me da escalofríos, pero ella no se inmuta. Los arbustos se mueven y el culpable de todo, incluso de lo que nos ha pasado antes, sale a la luz del camino iluminado por la luna.

—¿Es eso un jabalí?

—Uno pequeño tal vez, como una miniatura. Aunque me parece que es mas un simple cerdo —asegura Wolfram.

El animal morrudo de color oscuro tiene la cara tan arrugada como su dueña pero de una manera diferente, la de él —o ella— pareciera hundida hacia adentro como una bolsa de basura que se trabó en el pico de una aspiradora. No puedo realmente ver los ojos de este animal poco agraciado.

Uno de los ojos de su dueña se ensancha y nos escudriña con él. Tiene bastante sentido que me haya asustado antes porque su gesto resulta aterrador.

—Genial, un turista y un citadino —masculla para ella misma sin importarle que lo oigan los demás.

La abuela con la que casi compartimos un paro cardíaco parece ser una vieja cascarrabias. Nos ignora por completo y se agacha a recoger algo del piso. No puedo ver realmente que es con esta oscuridad.

—¿Qué hace aquí sola en medio de la noche? ¿Se le escapo el cerdo, abuela?

—Ya te dije que no soy tu abuela. Y eso debería preguntarlo yo.

No es difícil notar que esta persona no es de las más fáciles de tratar. Estoy algo preocupado por su corazón, pero a la vez no me estarían dando ganas de quedarme con ella demasiado tiempo.

—Se podría decir que estamos perdidos —aclara Wolfram.

—Cierto. Tratamos de volver al hotel de abajo, ¿no sabe cual es el camino más corto?

—Hump. —Al principio dudo que vaya a responder, se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para recoger lo que se le ha caído. Pero cuando la ayudo por reflejo al intentar salir hacia el camino, titubea por una fracción de segundo y luego continua hablando con voz severa—. Están dando vueltas en círculos. Estos no son caminos para pasear como turista, hay tantos senderos conectados al principal como hojas en una rama.

—Estábamos subiendo al templo, pero nos desviamos de alguna manera. Nos habían dicho que era todo recto, o que en caso de perdernos, todos los caminos tarde o temprano conectan con el hotel.

—No. Solo uno o dos conectan con el pie de la montaña. Y solo uno sube directamente hacia el templo —indica con un dedo pequeño, delgado y muy arrugado hacia el bosque arriba en la montaña dónde parece estar el templo—. El resto se desprende de ese sendero principal y vuelven a conectarse con él o entre ellos en algún punto. Ya lo he dicho, es como el palo de una fina rama, y el resto son las hojas.

—Eso no tiene un sentido práctico. No diseñarías un patrón como ese a menos que haya una razón especial.

La vieja voltea a mirar a Wolfram con mas detenimiento, hasta el momento solo le había dedicado un breve vistazo e ignorado. Probablemente porque luce demasiado extranjero.

—Bueno, parece que al menos uno de los dos tiene un par de luces. Así es, son caminos para trabajadores, fueron pensados para la recolección. Así que no son para pasear, menos para gente que ni siquiera es de este lugar.

Váyanse de mi montaña. Eso es lo que ella quiere decir. Créame señora que es lo único que quiero.

—¿Por qué están así? —pregunta luego de una pausa haciendo un tosco ademan con la cabeza, observándonos de pies a cabeza de lejos.

—Ah. Caímos del camino a una especie arroyo.

—Mjá —ríe sarcásticamente—, aquí no hay arroyos, eso es una ciénaga. Es agua estancada. Quiero creer que no han sido lo suficientemente idiotas para haberla bebido. Aunque no es mi problema.

Tarde. Aunque no lo hicimos por iniciativa propia.

Wolfram se lleva la mano hacia su hombro y estando junto a él lo toco con cuidado en el mismo lugar por inercia.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto bajito solo entre nosotros dos.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Van a venir o no? —nos sorprende la pregunta en voz alta desde lejos. La mujer avanza por la subida. Luego de mirarnos entre nosotros una vez, la seguimos.

Estoy contento de que más allá de su temperamento parece que nos mostrará el camino. Avanzamos en silencio durante un tiempo y mi curiosidad puede más.

—¿Qué es lo que lleva en la bolsa? Estaba pensando si es algo que se rompió cuando nos asustamos.

La lleva atada a la espalda y a pesar de que resulta grande y abultada, no parece pesar demasiado.

Todas sus respuestas tienen una pausa que parecería a propósito para sacar a la gente de las casillas. Como si todo el tiempo repitiera en silencio "tu no mereces mi atención".

—¿No te lo he dicho? Son caminos de recolección, es temporada de setas de primavera.

—Por eso el cerdo —comenta Wolfram.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Los cerdos son tan inteligentes como los perros, y tienen mejor olfato que ellos.

Se aprende algo nuevo todos los días. La mujer mira a Wolfram de reojo de nuevo, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que esté enterado sobre datos extraños como estos.

Caminamos cuesta arriba por un sendero que marca una curva constante hacia un lado, delimitado por el follaje oscuro y los troncos de los arboles. Probablemente este lugar sea hermoso de día, y aunque no haya sido pensado para pasear, los senderos son muy convenientes si eres amante de la naturaleza.

En un momento al mirar hacia atrás noto que el camino se divide sutilmente, y nosotros avanzamos por una de las ramas principales cuando muchas otras más pequeñas se desprenden entre los arboles. Al parecer la explicación de la mujer fue adecuada, es como las venas de una hoja.

Eso significa que podríamos haber estado dando vueltas por horas en esas pequeñas separaciones circulares hasta encontrar los senderos principales que desembocan en el mas grande y que lleva al templo.

Llegamos a un lugar donde la mujer se detiene frente a uno de esas estrechas ramificaciones, pero esta se encuentra resguardada por una valla.

—Abre esto —me ordena moviendo la mano hacia allí.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Ella no se toma la molestia de responder y decido avanzar y hacerle caso.

Esperando que esta sea una despedida y la hora de las indicaciones para seguir nuestro camino, me quedo parado en la puerta.

—¿Van a venir o no?

Ante la queja, dudo si avanzar, pero Wolfram pasa junto a mi con un suspiro apagado y la sigue. No hay manera de que veamos hacia donde estamos yendo, pero apenas entramos a este camino más tapado por las copas de los árboles siento un cambio en el ambiente.

Es más fresco, así que llevo mi mano hacia mi brazo sin pensarlo y mi piel se ha puesto de gallina por el frió. La oscuridad es tan pasmosa que necesito tomar a Wolfram de la mano y confiar en que él la sigue.

Como seguimos subiendo, supongo que la altura afecta el clima. Al menos el aire es puro, y no es como si esta temperatura no fuera soportable. Probablemente seria perfecta si no estuviéramos mojados.

Mientras avanzamos por la oscuridad sin fin, me pregunto donde estará el resto.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola todos!
> 
> Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que comentan de vez en cuando, en este u otros fic. Me encantan los comentarios, así que me alegra mucho recibirlos, no son tan comunes como parece y menos en un fandom tan chico.
> 
> Estoy pensando en escribir nuevos fics y decidiendo cuales, además de planear el final del único PWP que me queda sin terminar, Juegos de Espadas. Olvídense de este, porque Enredos es más largo que la muralla china xD
> 
> Quería preguntarles si usualmente prefieren capítulos más cortos. No se si se ha notado, pero acorté los de este fic para poder terminarlos más rápido, y planeo escribir mis otros fics largos con capítulos aun más cortos que esto. Algo similar lo que hice con el Príncipe de Bielefeld. Me gustaría escuchar sus criticas constructivas, estoy necesitando algunas opiniones respecto a eso. Y además estoy tratando de decidir cual será el próximo fic largo a publicar. No voy a dejarlo plenamente a votación, pero me gustaría saber cual de estas historias les parece más interesante porque aun me cuesta decidirme del todo. Ninguna tiene nombre aun, y planeo hacer algo con mas trama, mayormente acción y aventuras, que mis usuales PWP. ¡Muchas gracias de antemano por ayudar! No se extrañen si además de algo de esto publico unos oneshots ;D
> 
> 1\. Crossover Maruma/Tiger & Bunny: Yuuri y Wolf viajan al mundo de T&B, y al proteger a Yuuri con Majutsu, Wolfram es separado de él y encarcelado por unos científicos cuestionables. Estando solo y desesperado, Yuuri intenta buscar ayuda en Kotetsu, la unica persona con la que logra hablar japonés, pero ni este ni Barnaby le hacen caso. ¿Se decidirá Kotetsu al fin a escuchar a este extraño adolescente aparecido de la nada? Eventualmente los dos chicos tambien terminan metidos en un traje de héroe frente a las cámaras de Hero TB LIVE. YuurixWolfram, KotetsuxBarnaby.
> 
> 2\. Ue-sama toma control permanente de Yuuri: revisando la sala del tesoro, Yuuri se pone un anillo extraño que termina por dejarlo dormido durante días. Cuando despierta, los demás no se encuentran con el usual chico beisbolista sino con esa personalidad extraña y misteriosa que es Ue-sama. Y no se va nunca, no a menos que consigan sacarle ese anillo del dedo. Mientras tanto, todos tienen que acostumbrarse al nuevo rey que está muy contento de tener una vida en el castillo con todos sus lujos, y debatirse entre sus sentimientos hacia esta nueva persona y el Yuuri perdido. Ue-sama x Wolfram. Yuuram, Wolfyuu.
> 
> 3\. Perdida de memoria: me gusta este cliché, pero en este caso quería explorar una perdida de memoria permanente. Tras una misión fallida, Conrart, Wolfram y Yuuri son capturados por unos misteriosos malhechores. El insano jefe intenta una fallida tortura psicológica con Wolfram y en el momento en que le convence de que Yuuri está muerto este destruye el lugar. El golpe durante el derrumbe lo retrocede hasta antes de conocer al nuevo Maou. De ahora en más, Yuuri tiene que comenzar de cero a recuperar a su prometido, proteger el reino de un asesino serial y descubrir por que todo se relaciona con Cherie. Yuuram, Wofyuu.
> 
> 4\. La pseudo muerte de Wolfram: este deriva de una vieja idea y un tema que discutimos entre fans hace poco. ¿Cómo actuaria Yuuri ante la muerte de Wolfram? Durante un crucero maravilloso y una confesión amorosa, todo se vuele una pesadilla de repente y Wolfram pierde la vida protegiendo a Yuuri. Mientras el rey tiene que seguir adelante por un par de años sin su mejor amigo y compañero, Wolfram llega a una costa a través del mar y vaga por un mundo desconocido como lo es la Tierra intentando volver a su lado. (no lo iba a matar, no puedo con los finales que no son felices jaja). Yuuram, Wolfyuu.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 14**

.

.

.

.

.

La casa en medio del bosque no es demasiado agraciada. Es pequeña y vieja, y a primera vista pensarías que está abandonada, pero en un segundo vistazo tal vez no se ve tan sucia. Los alrededores son bastante indefinidos, más allá de la zona esclarecida en medio del bosque, llego a distinguir una plantación de algo que crece sostenido por estacas verticales, y algunas macetas desperdigadas por distintos lugares de varios tamaños y formas.

El lugar no está decorado y resulta más funcional para la vida de montaña que otra cosa. Es la casa de un lugareño, o dos personas solas como mucho, no resulta posible pensar que aquí viviría una familia. Tampoco hay un auto o una moto estacionados en ninguna parte, y la única luz que cuelga fuera de la entrada es escasa y amarillenta.

De repente, el grito de la vieja corta el silencio del lugar como una flecha en dirección a la entrada.

—¡¿Quien anda ahí?!

No de adentro, sino rodeando por el lado trasero de la casa, aparece primero una luz blanca y pura fijada en el piso. Tras ellas vienen dos figuras conocidas.

—¡Le juro por dios que no somos ladrones!

—Calma. Desesperarse solo nos hará ver más sospechosos y los hará ponerse nerviosos.

El primero si duda alguna ha sido Tetsu. Y el segundo con la voz siempre calmada tiene que ser no otro que Keiji.

Pero no veo a Ken por ninguna parte.

—Ey. —Cuando saludo brevemente, tengo que llevarme una mano a la cara para tapar la luz de la linterna que me enceguece. Tetsu ha reconocido mi voz.

—¿Yuuri? Y Wolfram también. ¡¿Ustedes también llegaron hasta aquí?!

Ciertamente es una gran coincidencia.

—No precisamente, nos invitaron —aclara Wolfram.

—Ah, señora. Lo sentimos por entrar a su terreno, solo estábamos buscando alguien que nos indique como salir de este lugar y volver al camino —se disculpa Keiji. Como es poseedor de una especie de aura amigable natural, la vieja parece de alguna manera calmar su enojo.

—Así que todos se conocen. Genial, mas citadinos vagando por el bosque.

Y sigue tan gruñona como siempre.

—Tu —voltea hacia mi y puedo ver el brillo de la linterna en sus ojos cuando me mira—, ve a buscar leña al fondo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo de nuevo?

—Vamos, Yuuri, te acompañaré. Asumo que no estás acostumbrado a usar leña.

Lo que dice Wolfram es verdad, y al final el termina haciendo casi todo el trabajo por mi, encontrando la pila y eligiendo los troncos más secos y de mejor tamaño apilándolos en mis brazos. Definitivamente mi papel en una película de época seria del que carga las cosas.

—Listo, vamos adentro.

—Si, milord.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada.

La casa está elevada y hay que subir a ella pisando una piedra rectangular. El estilo general me recuerda un poco a las históricas casas estilo gassho que vi una vez.

El interior de la casita es similar a como imaginé la apariencia exterior a la luz del día, es todo madera vieja y robusta. Al entrar hay un espacio destinado a los zapatos e inmediatamente comienza el piso de tatami de la única habitación principal, iluminada por una bombilla amarillenta.

Todos los muebles son bajos. Keiji está sentado sobre un almohadón y Tetsu junto a él directamente en el piso. Sobre la mesa central hay unas cuantas tazas dispuestas, no forman un juego.

No muy lejos está la clásica hoguera que verías en un drama histórico del periodo edo, la tetera de metal oscuro fundido cuelga de un gancho desde arriba en el techo sobe un agujero cuadrado delimitado por un borde de madera. Decido poner la leña a un lado de eso.

Si Wolfram quería ver algo tradicional, no existe nada más tradicional que esto. Y hace un comentario muy pero muy bajito, que cuando llego a escucharlo me deja pensando que suena a lo que dicen los ricos a falta de comentarios no ofensivos.

—Qué pintoresco...

Está bien, no está tan limpio y todo, pero no se que esperar de un lugar que no está pensado para recibir clientes.

Wolfram se recompone rápidamente y con su usual actitud más abierta mira hacia donde cuelga la tetera.

—No estaba esperando eso... —comenta al ver el sistema—, puede que la madera que elegí sea demasiado grande.

—Lo es. Tu, ve afuera a cortar la leña, el hacha está a la derecha al salir.

—Otra vez... —murmuro, ni siquiera me molesto en preguntar por que yo.

Hacer té en medio de la montaña resulta bastante laborioso. Consigo hacer lo que se me indica sin tener demasiada idea de la vida de un montañés o un leñador y vuelvo al interior con piezas más pequeñas para encontrarme con un fuego ya encendido.

No digo nada aunque siento que me han enviado a trabajar en vano, pero la vieja extiende la mano y toma varios trozos del pilón y luego de mirarlos críticamente los tira dentro. Al parecer sus silencios significan que las cosas están aprobadas.

Siendo que Wolfram y yo tenemos la ropa mojada, ambos nos sentamos instintivamente más cerca del fuego.

—¿Como llegaron ustedes dos aquí? —le pregunto a Tetsu.

—Le estábamos contando a Wolfram que no tenemos idea.

—Seguimos el camino en subida como se suponía, pero nunca llegamos a ningún lado. Notamos que varios senderos eran mas estrechos y tratamos de mantenernos en los principales, pero todos los caminos parecían interminables. Eventualmente, llegamos al que daba a la reja y pensamos que si alguien aun vivía aquí podría ayudarnos —explica Keiji.

—Los celulares no funcionan, ni siquiera para llamadas de emergencia. Al menos tuvimos suerte y ustedes encontraron a la señora. Pero, ¿por qué están mojados?

—Nos caímos en una ciénaga un poco antes de llegar aquí.

—Ves —le dice Tetsu a Keiji con tono de sabelotodo golpeándole el brazo con el dorso de la mano—, para que te quejas por solo estar perdidos, ¡te dije que seguramente haber ido con Yuuri hubiera sido mucho peor!

Parece que en el tiempo que pasaron juntos se han vuelto bastante cercanos.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás insinuando?!

—No te lo advertí Wolfram, no importa cómo ni dónde, Yuuri siempre encuentra una manera de cagarla rotundamente.

—Pfjá. —A la señora no parece importarle el lenguaje de mi amigo, sino que parece que lo aprueba.

Tengo la leve sensación de que todos se la toman conmigo.

—Déjenme en paz. Lo siento, pero no puedo sentarme aquí a tomar té y que sigan divirtiéndose a mi costa. Tengo que ir a encontrar a Muraken. Si los celulares no andan y es imposible que llegue al templo, entonces aun debe andar vagando por ahí afuera. Además, seguramente fue el primero en desviarse del camino pensando en alguna tontería para asustarnos.

—Espera, Yuuri, no tenemos forma de comunicarnos, si vas solo terminarás de nuevo dando vueltas en círculos. No es seguro que lo encuentres.

—No me puedo quedar sentado sin hacer nada —le reprocho a Wolf y el guarda silencio. Antes de que suspire y diga que me acompaña continuo hablando—. Wolfram tu te quedas. Toma algo de té y descansa, no hagas peor lo de tu hombro.

—¿Qué? No voy a dejar que vayas por ahí solo.

—Vinimos aquí para una rehabilitación y hasta ahora lo único que haz logrado es probablemente retroceder semanas de tratamiento. Quédate y descansa quieto un rato.

—¿Te golpeaste de nuevo cuando caíste? —pregunta retóricamente Keiji—. Déjame ver, tal vez puedo ayudar de alguna manera.

Al menos él tiene conocimientos aledaños al tema, incluso si no es un quiropráctico servirá de algo.

—No me voy a quedar si él no espera.

Cuando Wolfram intenta levantarse, el entrenador le pone una mano en el hombro sano y cae sentado de nuevo con un golpe seco. Que haya aplicado bastante fuerza en ese agarre sorprende al herido y se queda boquiabierto.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado. Shibuya tiene razón, si te has golpeado de nuevo lo que necesitas hacer ahora es reposo. —De repente, el aura de este hombre cambia y se vuelve más amenazadora de lo que hubiera esperado—. Así que pórtate bien y quédate ahí quieto.

Guau, de verdad es un entrenador.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso. Parece todo amigable y jocoso pero cuando habla en serio, habla en serio. —Por la forma en que lo dice Tetsu, durante su aventura a solas seguramente fue regañado. Tomando impulso y palmeando su rodilla se levanta de repente—. Está bien. Yo iré contigo.

—Lleva al cerdo.

—¿Ah? —me sorprendo sin entender cuando interrumpe la vieja. El agua aun no está lista y ella solo continua separando unas hebras de algo misterioso dentro de una bolsita.

¿Por qué habría de querer el cerdo? ¿Acaso quiere que lo pasee o algo?

—Si hay una persona ahí dando vueltas, él va a encontrarlo. Solo indícale que es lo que tiene que buscar haciendo que lo huela.

El animal está dentro de la casa. Aunque uno hubiera pensado que debería vivir afuera en un chiquero, tiene un delgado colchón en una esquina y retoza cómodamente dándonos la espalda.

—Pero no tengo nada de Muraken-

—¿Acaso hablé de tu amigo? Dije persona. Solo acerca la mano ahí, niño.

Han pasado demasiados años desde la ultima vez que alguien me llamara de esa manera. No tiene caso quejarme, aunque se que lo haré si lo repite.

Tentativamente, voy hasta el cerdo y me lo quedo mirando. Es mucho más grande de lo que me parecía ya que no le había prestado tanta atención. Ahora que me veo obligado a interactuar con él estoy un poco nervioso, no tengo experiencia con otros animales que no sean perros.

—Oye, cerdito... ¿quién es un buen chico? Espero que esa sea una buena manera de comenzar contigo y que no vayas a morderme... aunque, no sé como son tus dientes.

Soy completamente ignorado. Pero cuando toco su nuca de pelo de cerdas puntudas no hay quejas. Es muy raro acariciar un cerdo. Eventualmente, ya que lo estoy molestando, el animal se da la vuelta e intento lo que me indicó la vieja. Pongo mi mano frente a su hocico y la huele.

El cerdo macho sin nombre se levanta lenta y perezosamente, cargando con toda la masa de su peso. Una vez de pie enfila hacia la salida a paso acelerado revoleando las orejas hacia todos lados.

—Uiick. —Eso es un "¿que estás esperando?" mientras voltea y me mira en la puerta. Su actitud se siente incluso más consciente e inteligente que algunos de mis perros.

—Ok...

El cerdo camina incluso más rápido al salir afuera y tengo que apresurarme a ponerme de nuevo las zapatillas. Escucho como Tetsu se queja y comienza a moverse detrás mio, pero yo ya estoy fuera en la oscuridad otra vez.

Mi pequeño guía no espera realmente por nada, yendo solo hacia el camino de salida. Ahora comienzo a entender porque escuchábamos el ruido de algo revolviendo las hojas por todos lados, era este hiperactivo animal buscando setas.

—¿Y la linterna? —le reclamo a Tetsu cuando aparece junto a mi en medio de la oscuridad.

—Eeeh...

—Rayos, ¡...oye! ¡Vamos Tetsu, vuelve dentro a buscarla que se me escapa el cerdo! ¿No tenemos una correa o algo?

—Ok, ok, ya vuelvo.

En el momento en que dejo de mirar a mi amigo y quito la vista del iluminado interior de la casa, el animal ha desaparecido completamente. —Maldición... —mascullo y tras dudar un momento me abalanzo hacia la oscuridad rápidamente.

Lo siento Tetsu pero iré solo.

Aunque a final de cuentas mi apuro es innecesario. Pero a su vez tengo mucha suerte.

Justo cuando creo ver un bulto negro más adelante como de la altura de mis rodillas, que tendría que ser no otro que mi guía animal, me agacho a atraparlo y algo golpea con fuerza contra mi lado izquierdo.

—¡GYAAA!

—¡AHH, AY!

—¡KUUIII!

Todos gritamos. Vaya, en la montaña hay bastante eco.

El cerdo, aplastado por mi al rodar directo encima suyo, escapa corriendo hacia adelante a toda velocidad y mi barbilla chocha directo contra el piso. La persona que me ha llevado por delante me aplasta y rueda encima mio, también cayendo de bruces directo al suelo.

No necesito verlo para reconocer su voz.

—¡Ken! ¡¿De dónde demonios has salido?! Oye... estás bien, ¿te rompiste los anteojos?

—¡...Ni siquiera sabia que estabas tan cerca o si realmente eras tu! No esperaba encontrarte de esta manera, había unos ruidos raros —dice la voz de mi amigo sobre mi espalda—. El problema es que no tengo anteojos que romper.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdiste los anteojos? Es por eso que no ves nada. ¿Y dónde está tu linterna?

—La perdí también.

—Entonces perdiste todo junto. ¿No perdiste la cabeza también de casualidad? Ahora quítate de encima de una vez.

—¿Qué pasa, por que estás tan susceptible? Al menos alégrate un poco de verme. Es mejor ser dos que andar vagando solos. ¿Cómo perdiste a Wolfram?

—No lo perdí nunca, de hecho encontré a todos. No se que tanto ves o no, pero allá hay una casa y están todos adentro. ¿Dónde te caíste y perdiste las cosas? Aun estamos a tiempo para ir y volver a buscarlas, acabo de salir.

—No sé, hará unos quince minutos, no tengo idea de por donde venía caminando. Está bien, es mejor dar eso por perdido e ir a la casa. No es la primera vez que me pasa, y ya no tengo de que preocuparme si estamos todos. Sería peor volver a separarnos solo por salir a dar vueltas solos.

Decidiendo que él sabe mejor si es o no un caso perdido y volvemos a la casa. Al entrar, Wolfram está sin camiseta y la vieja que apenas llega a su altura estando sentado le coloca unos parches para dolores sobre el omóplato. Keiji no parece demasiado interesado mientras sirve té en la taza de Tetsu.

—¿Dónde estabas? Volví a salir y habías desaparecido. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Ya encontraste a Ken?!

—¡Sorpresa!

—Tetsu es el del otro lado —le digo a mi mejor amigo.

—Ah.

—Realmente cuestiono hasta donde puedes ver o no.

—Ya te expliqué mil veces que no es que no pueda ver nada. Es solo que cuanto más lejos esta algo, menos distingo los detalles. Pero puedo ver formas perfectamente.

Lo que sea que él diga, pero se acaba de confundir dos personas que para mi son bastante diferentes una sentada al lado de la otra. Y una vez en secundaria insistía en ver una persona con una mochila en la esquina, que resulto ser un poste con un tacho de basura. Probablemente para él el cerdo y yo somos bastante parecidos, al menos en los colores de pelo.

Luego de que Muraken se presentara y la dueña de la casa se quejara una vez mas de sus invitados, puedo aceptar por fin una taza de algo caliente. El té es especiado pero no tiene nada raro, me calienta el cuerpo que hasta ahora no había notado estaba demasiado frió por andar afuera con la ropa húmeda.

Sentado mucho mas cerca de la hoguera que el resto, apoyo la mano en la camiseta de Wolfram que han dejado aquí al lado. Ya está casi seca del todo. Si me quedo aquí lo suficiente seguramente no pesque un resfriado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer sin tus lentes? —pregunta Keiji.

—Bueno, no traje el par de repuesto que tengo en casa hasta aquí, así que no hay nada que hacerle.

Ciego durante las vacaciones, que pena.

—Entonces, ¿cancelamos la subida al templo? —pregunta Tetsu.

—¿Aun planeaban subir? —se queja Wolfram.

—Tenemos uno invalido, uno ciego, y yo aun tengo que esperar que se me seque un poco la ropa si no quiero enfermarme.

—Y solo nos queda una de tres linternas —agrega Keiji.

—Aw, pero así no vamos a llegar a verlo de noche. Ya estamos a medio camino.

—¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto el templo de noche Tetsu? Podemos volver mañana de día antes de irnos. No sabia que te gustaban tanto esas cosas paranormales. —Le reprocho.

—Me gustan, que tiene. No ves todos los días un templo tradicional de montaña de esta manera.

—¿Te gustan mucho los paisajes naturales? —empieza una nueva conversación Keiji y ellos dos siguen por su lado.

Mientras tanto, Ken se dirige a la señora.

—¿Podría explicarnos un poco sobre los caminos de subida y bajada? A cuanto estamos del templo y a cuanto estamos del hotel.

—¿No quedamos en que no íbamos a seguir subiendo? —se mosquea Wolfram—. Ni siquiera creo que estemos a medio camino.

—Así es —asegura la mujer ermitaña—, en realidad han hecho como tres viajes de ida y vuelta a ese templo. Wajaja.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Se lo dije al extranjero y al que se parece a mi hija antes, han estado dando vueltas en círculos una y otra vez sin sentido. Esta no es una montaña para pasear.

El que se parece a su hija... ¿ese soy yo? ¿No debería decir que me parezco a su hijo? Ni siquiera tengo ganas de preguntar. Además, podría aprenderse nuestros nombres.

—Cuando apuntó hacia a la montaña desde el camino parecía bastante lejos —cuestiona Wolfram.

—Eso es porque de noche no se llegan a ver los caminos en la ladera. De aquí atrás sale uno directo, se llega en quince minutos. Aunque no es de acceso público y es bastante empinado. De otro modo desde este lugar tienen que dar un rodeo y caminar otra media hora. Tardaría incluso menos en bajar a ese hotel de nuevo.

—¿Por que hay un camino directo de aquí al templo? —pregunto por curiosidad mientras me levanto para llevar mi taza a que la llenen de nuevo.

—Oye tu, ¿dónde esta mi cerdo?

—No lo se, salio corriendo cuando nos chocamos. Lo siento.

—Hmn, entonces volverá solo en un rato. Hay un camino porque mi esposo es el dueño de ese templo, vive su vida de sacerdote ahí arriba en este momento.

No quiero realmente preguntar los detalles sobre eso, no termina de sonar a que están divorciados. En vez de eso volteo hacia mis amigos para zanjar el asunto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Yo quiero subir y terminar el juego —insiste el obstinado de Tetsu.

—A mi no me molesta realmente si es cerca —dice Keiji quien no tiene demasiadas preocupaciones.

Ken y Wolfram se miran entre ellos y el primero voltea a verme a mi. Parece que tengo la ultima palabra. Suspiro y me llevo la mano a la nuca.

—Está bien, entonces terminemos con esto. Subimos al estúpido templo, lo vemos, y bajamos de una vez por todas al hotel por el camino más directo.

Suena como un buen plan. Lo ponemos en practica de inmediato cuando decido que mi ropa está lo suficientemente seca para mi gusto. Parados fuera de la entrada de la casa, Ken es quien me codea para que diga algo.

—Am, cierto. Señora. Gracias por la hospitalidad y el té, ah, y por supuesto por salvarnos.

Ella fue amable a su modo despues de todo. Soy horrible para las palabras formales, pero me da la impresión que incluso si hubiera sido perfectamente correcto, ella no respondería diferente. Apenas asiente la cabeza y nos mira fijo completamente en silencio.

Cuando nuestro grupo de cinco avanza siguiendo la luz de la linterna hacia la ladera escalonada, la voz detrás nuestro se apresura a interrumpir.

—Esperen un momento.

Volteo realmente intrigado. ¿Es una ultima despedida sentimental sorpresa? ¿O una advertencia sobre algún peligro?

—Creían que pueden irse así sin más. Tienen que pagar por ese té y el tratamiento.

—¡¿Ah?! —mis cejas se van hasta el nacimiento de mis cabellos—. Oye, Ken, ¿trajiste algo de dinero? Yo ni siquiera tengo mi celular encima.

Ante mi murmullo mi amigo niega con la cabeza. El resto de nuestro grupo actúa incomodo y duda, se nota que nadie aquí tiene con que pagar ni se lo esperaba. No hubiéramos esperado que el servicio de té costara algo.

—No quiero dinero. Solo necesito mano de obra —aclara la anciana.

—¿M-mano de obra?

Un delgado y huesudo dedo apunta de repente hacia la oscuridad de la cima, esperamos en silencio su pausa irritante de siempre.

—Llévenme con ustedes a la cima de esa montaña.

—¿Quiere ir al templo? —pregunta Wolfram intrigado.

—Así es. Puedo hacer los caminos usuales de recolección, pero no puedo subir a esa montaña.

Que mal de parte de su marido si es que nunca viene a verla. Pero ya que no sé sobre los detalles de esta relación, lo mejor es no opinar.

Antes de que siquiera diga las palabras siguientes, ya se quien es el elegido.

—Tu, el que se parece a mi hija, arrodíllate aquí.

—¿Por qué...? Ah, ¡hey!

De repente, la mujer bajita se comienza a subir a mi espalda, impresionado, termino por ayudarla sin pensar. No es la primera vez que llevo a alguien así, pero nunca me ha tocado el papel de buen chico de manga shoujo que cruza la calle cargando ancianas. De hecho, estoy bastante nervioso, las personas de la tercera edad son frágiles.

Para cuando me pongo de pie con cuidado, algo viene directo hacia mis piernas y choca mis rodillas haciendo que casi se venzan.

—Uuuikkk —chilla alegre el animal que se comporta como otra especie. El cerdo de edad indefinida se restriega contra mi con fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡Oye! ¿Q-qué quieres?

Insistentemente golpea contra mi pierna una y otra vez.

—Creo que tiene algo en la boca —dice Keiji agachándose sin miedo y estirando la mano.

Pero el animal escupe su tesoro justo frente a mis piernas. Son un par de anteojos.

—¿No son esos tus anteojos Ken? —pregunta Tetsu. Con asco, los toma por la punta con la yema de dos dedos, a la luz de la linterna se puede ver la baba y la tierra. Pero no están rotos.

Wolfram tiene un pañuelo y en cuestión de minutos, aunque con cuestionable higiene, Muraken recupera la vista.

—Bueno, eso es una cosa menos de que preocuparse. ¿Nos vamos? —dice Tetsu despreocupado por todo. Claro, tu no tienes que cargar a nadie y eres uno de los dos a los que no le paso absolutamente nada malo esta noche.

Keiji, comenzando a seguirle de cerca, ríe divertido y cuando voltea cruzamos la vista un momento. Sus ojos se entrecierran como un zorro y lo que leo en ellos hace que se me erice el cabello.

—Cielos, Wolf tenía razón —murmuro extremadamente bajito.

—No eres el más listo de la manada, ¿cierto?

—Abuela, ni siquiera sabe de lo que estoy hablando.

—Mfjá.

Vieja desgraciada, parece que aplica bien el refrán un zorro sabe más por zorro que por viejo.

Y entre ellos se entienden.

.

.

.

El camino de subida es increíblemente pesado, no es para nada como todos los otros que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Es empinado, incluso escalonado naturalmente en la tierra seca, y lleno de piedras.

Es fácil ver que sería imposible para ella subirlo sola. Pero para mi llevarla tampoco es nada sencillo. Tengo confianza en mi entrenamiento físico, pero esto también es una cuestión de equilibrio.

Tetsu se ha quedado a mi lado cuidando mis pasos con la linterna y el resto avanza atrás siguiendo las pisadas de la persona que va en frente. Así, formando una fila como si fuéramos hormigas, avanzamos seis personas y un cerdo —que resultó ser el mas ágil de todos—.

Lo bueno es que a pesar de que vamos a paso lento, los quince minutos prometidos son reales.

El ejercicio de cardio intensivo vale la pena cuando por fin llegamos a un discreto arco y termina el camino. El sendero de matorrales se convierte en un espacio abierto mucho menos empinado, pavimentado de pequeñas piedras colocadas allí a propósito por el hombre.

Nuestros pies rechinan al pisarlas y pronto salimos a la parte trasera del templo. No es un lugar tan pequeño como pensaba, y aunque aquí no se llega a ver mucho con nuestra pequeña linterna, la parte delantera cuenta con algunas luces tenues en varios lados.

Mientras yo descaso junto a Wolfram en una piedra de la entrada, el resto sigue al curioso Tetsu para explorar un poco. Agotado, apoyo la mejilla contra su hombro para descansar la cabeza ahora que nadie puede vernos. Huele húmedo, a tierra mojada mezclada con especias.

—Ju-jumn —interrumpe el carraspeo.

¿Por qué no puedo tener un pequeño momento a solas con él en estas vacaciones? Mientras me replanteo sacar pasajes para una estadía solo de dos personas, me enderezo sin apuro y observo a la vieja.

Esta vez, yo también me uno al juego de los silencios premeditados. No se si decir que gano, pero ella habla primero ante mi falta de comentarios.

—Tomen ese camio de ahí y bajen derecho, mientras que se mantenga igual de ancho deberían salir al hotel en como mucho veinte minutos.

Ella apunta una ultima vez con su dedo arrugado hacia el arco principal del templo, ese es el camino por el que deberíamos haber llegado.

—Supongo que este es el adiós definitivo —comento.

La abuela cascarrabias asiente una sola vez tan severa como siempre y da media vuelta. No hay despedidas sentimentales. A medio camino hacia la entrada principal se detiene y tras un momento voltea.

—Gracias por traerme hasta dónde debía venir.

—De nada —decimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y con eso, la señora desaparece dentro del templo. Ah, debería haberle dicho que mande saludos a su marido, pero de todos modos, tal vez si es una buena idea volver mañana de día a ver el templo.

Finalizada la pequeña aventura, nuestro camino de regreso se da sin accidentes ni ruidos estaños. Y como fue prometido, en veinte minutos estamos el en estacionamiento.

El alivio que siento al entrar al patio del hotel hace que la tensión desaparezca de mis hombros como un peso que alguien me saca de encima.

Tal vez también se trata del sentimiento de realización de haber hecho la buena obra del día.

.

.

.

—Ahhh... agua caliente, que maravilla. No quiero salir más de aquí después de todo esto.

—Aun creo que está demasiado caliente —comenta Wolfram, pero está más relajado que de costumbre adentro de la segunda terma. La única razón por la que no estoy en la más caliente es porque él ha logrado acostumbrarse a este nivel de calor.

Tan relajado como podría estarlo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás sosteniendo mi toalla fría sobre mi coronilla y tarareo. Tengo todo el espacio que podría desear para estirar las piernas, y el ambiente es increíblemente agradable en este momento.

Muraken retoza descansando con la cabeza en sus brazos sobre la loza fría y el resto del cuerpo dentro. Se ve que ya no tiene más energías para nada esta noche, no se destaca por ser atlético.

Y respecto a los otros dos acompañantes que quedan, ambos han quedado apartados en la pileta contigua, enfrascados en alguna clase de conversación unilateral sobre músculos por parte de Keiji. Puede que Tetsu no sea un deportista, pero en el retazo de conversación que llego a escuchar igualmente intenta convencerle de que debería prestar más atención a tonificar su cuerpo.

Sea como sea, el ambiente se siente más amigable entre ellos. En cuanto a mi, ya no me siento inquieto. No hay nada que pueda molestarme e incluso he conseguido cierta privacidad con mi compañero.

Wolfram, por alguna razón extraña que no comprendo, sonríe de oreja a oreja con ojos rasgados y tararea algo bajito.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué estás tan contento? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta que es genial el agua caliente?

Él me mira y ensancha más la sonrisa mostrando los dientes, es esa expresión que resulta una epifanía para cualquiera.

—Eres tan lento —dice aun extremadamente contento, tiene un don para insultarme en todo momento—. Pero no te preocupes, no necesitas pensar mucho sobre eso.

Tomaré su consejo, en este momento no deseo pensar en nada. Ni siquiera me interesa su cruce de miradas y señas con Ken, o que mi mejor amigo me prometa que me cuentan luego.

Lo único que quiero en este momento es quedarme aquí hasta arrugarme lo suficiente y luego ir directo a mi habitación a recuperar mis perdidas horas de sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos,
> 
> Si, otro capitulo tan seguido, saqué todo el provecho que podía a las vacaciones. De ahora en más voy a ver cuantos puedo publicar tan seguido, falta un poco para terminar este viaje en la historia, pero también quiero dedicarme a otras historias y las traducciones.
> 
> Voy a dedicarme un tiempo más a terminar los pocos capítulos que me quedan de la novela 8 y sacarla completa. Con eso terminamos Caloria, y queda todo listo para empezar mi saga favorita de Seisa que es la que adapta más allá del anime por completo. ¡Espero estén intrigados sobre eso! Son muchas cosas para hacer y todas me toman muchísimo tiempo, gracias por ser pacientes con eso.
> 
> Y también gracias por comentar sobre los fics que propuse en el capítulo anterior. Espero subir algunos oneshots o fics cortitos pronto, más de esos rescatados de un viejo backup, y luego veremos si termino lo incompleto y empezamos una nueva historia de aventuras. Tengo cosas para divertirme varios meses jaja. Espero que nos leamos pronto en otro capítulo para charlar a través de comentarios, me encanta leerlos así que los espero!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo 1** **5**

.

.

.

.

.

Hay una maquina expendedora de leche en el pasillo. Toda esta caminada nocturna fue un ejercicio bastante decente después de todo, y ahora mis músculos están relajados por el agua caliente. Vacío la botella de un solo tirón con la mano en la cadera y suspiro contento, debo verme como el perfecto estereotipo del hombre en las termas en este momento.

Me restriego el cabello aun húmedo pensando si debería cortarlo pronto, para el verano se volverá un poco molesto. Camino a mi habitación no puedo evitar pensar que a pesar de estar así de bien y relajado en este momento, Wolf y yo tuvimos muchas peleas el día de hoy. Más de las que pudiéramos acumular en esa época en la que nos odiábamos mutuamente. Bueno, eso probablemente se deba a que nos ignorábamos todo el tiempo.

Pero ahora estamos bien. Al entrar en la habitación lo confirmo cuando Wolfram voltea de buen humor y sonríe al verme, pero vuelve la atención a algo que hace sobre la mesa encorvado en una mala postura moviendo meticulosamente los dedos.

Tiene la bata desparramada en el piso y las largas piernas color crema expuestas por completo, su bello rubio casi transparente me llama la atención como siempre. Es el mismo que se esconde tras la tela sobre su estómago y el poco que tiene en el pecho, que prácticamente también se expone por completo. En palabras simples, está mas desnudo que vestido y me alegro de ser yo el único que podría haber entrado a este lugar.

En vez de reprochar, me intereso mas por lo que está haciendo. —¿Qué es eso?

—Origami —me dice con dificultad muy concentrado en mirar algo pequeño de cerca—. Dejaron unas instrucciones...

Me llevo la mano a la boca y trato de esconder mi risa, pero termino sonando aun más petulante de lo que pensé que podría.

—¿Qué?

—Esa seguro es otra trampa para turistas —le digo divertido, al parecer siempre logran atraparlo.

—Hump. Pues a mi me gusta —me responde en Modo Capricho.

Cuando me acerco a tirarme en el piso de tatami junto a él, deposita en la mesa la grulla más miniatura que he visto a alguien hacer a mano en frente mio. El papel no es vistoso, y los restos de las instrucciones están tirados cerca, cortados con los dedos milimétricamente.

—Guau, de verdad te ha quedado muy bonito.

—Por supuesto —se jacta el artista.

Pensando en eso, aun no he visto mucho de lo que puede llegar a hacer este tipo, pero parece que es verdad que tiene alguna clase de  _nosequé_ artístico que yo no tengo.

El dorso de la mano de Wolfram interrumpe mis pensamientos cuando aparta mi cabello mojado e innecesariamente extiende el contacto por mi cuello.

Me mira de una manera que no deja nada a la imaginación con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. —¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta seductor, con una expresión que me gustaría verle siempre.

Mis ojos se desvían desde la comisura de sus finos labios que marcan una picara sonrisa hacia el futon doble improvisado que hemos armando arrimando los dos individuales.

—Las paredes son prácticamente inexistentes —comento preocupado sobre sus planes, la habitación contigua es casi la otra parte de la que nos ha tocado.

—Mmm... —Y a él le importa un bledo.

Con su pseudo ronroneo de tipo sexy, este hombre joven tan deseable como para ganar un par de encuestas en alguna revista para señoritas, se abalanza sobre mi cuerpo. A gatas, puedo ver todo su torso desnudo, justo hasta donde el cinturón apenas sostiene la tela para esconder el resto. Su pierna desnuda se coloca premeditadamente en el hueco de mis piernas cruzadas, justo en el ángulo perfecto para no rozar mis zonas más importantes.

Rayos, eso me puede, es tentador. Que Wolfram no me toque a veces me enciende más que si lo hace directamente.

Me pierdo completamente en su mirada que dice tantas cosas sin palabras y lo dejo acecharme desde arriba como el halcón que calcula como cazar a la presa. Gracias a cielos he sido perdonado de todas mis faltas como para merecer esto. Estoy contento de demostrar que me encanta, llevando mis manos traviesas a su pecho.

El me detiene adivinando mis intenciones, y apenas llego a pasar la yema de mi dedo por una de sus rosadas tetillas. Arrastrando mis palmas el mismo por su cuerpo, las lleva a su cuello, la pose de mis manos se asemeja al estrangulamiento, pero mis dedos flojos y suaves otorgan una caricia que nada tiene que ver con eso. Delineo con ambos pulgares todo el borde de su mandíbula, juntándolos delicadamente en el centro y ascendiendo hasta su barbilla mientras él me sigue el juego, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y estirando el cuello.

Para cuando se separa de mis manos para inclinarse rápidamente sobre mi, ya lo estoy esperando con las mismas ansias y excitación a flor de piel que él me está demostrando. Estaría contento de hacerlo aquí mismo, pero es mas complicado que solo decirlo y hacerlo.

—No podemos hacerlo —aclaro cuando me da un respiro de un ardiente beso, ahora su boca relame la comisura de mi hombro y mi cuello.

—¿Cómo que no? —comenta realmente sin un tono en particular. No parece tener dudas al respecto.

—No hay lubricante... —un beso, o dos—... mm, y no hay otra cosa con que hacerlo.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que renové los condones en mi billetera. Por no decir que me olvidé completamente de tener uno en ella en todo momento.

—¿O tu trajiste algo? —pregunto curioso.

—No, yo tampoco planee bien esto —admite, pero no aminora su marcha inquieta para nada—. Pero... de ahí a no poder hacerlo, ese es un tema completamente diferente.

Me lo quedo mirando mientras me observa a los ojos divertido y acaricia mi nuca con sus dedos. Sin pedir permiso, Wolf se acomoda con las piernas abiertas sobre mi regazo, obligándome a acomodar mi posición para sostenerlo.

—¿No te gustó la otra vez? —me pregunta. Retoricamente, por supuesto. Él está mas que seguro de que me gusta y que no a estas alturas.

Entierro mi cara entre la tela abierta y acampanada de su bata, apoyando mi nariz y mejilla contra su pecho. El olor a jabón invade mis fosas nasales y cuando suspiro el espacio cerrado rebota el calor de mi aliento.

—Mmm... si me gusta. —Por que molestarme en negarlo, incluso puedo regocijarme en un par de recuerdos—. ¿Es esto sexo de reconciliación? No soy un fan de eso.

Mi comentario casual le sorprende un poco, pero que yo sea directo con lo que pienso no lo espanta para nada. Me gusta eso de Wolfram, es capaz de manejar mi temperamento.

—¿Por qué? —me cuestiona.

Pese a mis palabras, mis manos con vida propia van a su trasero.

—Mi libido depende completamente de mi estado de animo y lo que siento, por lo que no podría hacerlo con alguien que odio, o que en ese momento me tiene enojado por algo. Y luego de que se soluciona eso... Según mis recuerdos, suelo ser un tipo tranquilo que no presiona y hasta ahora parece que no he tenido una pareja a la que le guste hacerlo.

Mis manos, tan sinceras como mis palabras, van y vienen por su espalda mientras le abrazo levemente.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo aun?

—No, ya no.

—Entonces ya no habrá problema en que funcione esto —dice pasando sus dedos desde abajo hacia arriba sobre el bulto en mi ropa interior, se ha entrometido por el borde de mi bata sin pudor y me toma por sorpresa—. Y a mi si me gusta hacerlo.

He estado susurrando en voz baja demasiadas excusas, pero no se puede negar que estoy excitado. Mi erección a media hasta me traiciona bajo las caricias de sus dedos. Me está empezando a preocupar poco el lugar en el que estamos y quienes se encuentran a tan solo unos metros.

Me relamo con exceso de saliva en mi boca mientras me toca, y llevo los labios húmedos cerca del lóbulo de su oreja. Gesticulo las palabras de manera que le llegue el cosquilleo de mi aliento. —No hagas mucho ruido.

—Mira quien habla —me responde en el mismo tono cómplice con una risa y me rodea el cuello.

Su cuerpo firme y caliente se pega a todos mis rincones y lo abrazo con fuerza para contenerlo. No le dejo moverse aun, es divertido hacerse desear. Estoy muy excitado. Deberíamos intentar alguna vez hablar durante el sexo, al parecer ambos somos débiles respecto a eso.

Me olvido rápidamente de la idea que ni siquiera es posible en estas circunstancias cuando comienza a menear el cuerpo. Viene a mi mente el vago recuerdo de sus comentarios sobre montar a caballo en su hogar natal, y me pregunto como se vería haciendo eso. ¿Sería parecido a lo que hacemos durante el sexo? ¿Es parecido a lo que hace ahora? Con su mano apoyada hacia atrás en mi pierna y su cuerpo ladeado, levanta las caderas hacia adelante mientras expone y ostenta su cuerpo.

Me encanta lo que hace, como se ve, como se mueve. Pero pasado un tiempo, Wolfram cambia de posiciones demasiadas veces, tiene el torso inquieto como si estuviera incomodo al mantenerse en la misma posición durante un tiempo. Eso seria normal, si no fuera que se revuelve cada pocos segundos, hasta que por fin se detiene.

La mano sobre me hombro que me sostenía sensualmente se aprieta y frunce el ceño en una mueca. Entonces se tuerce, el dolor plasmado en toda su cara. —Ay... ¡Agh! Rayos, no puedo continuar...

Wolfram se baja, arrodillándose en el piso y se aleja un poco mientras se sostiene el estómago. No parece saber bien que le pasa, pero yo igual hago una pregunta predecible.

—¿Que pasó, estás bien?

—Tengo una puntada en... augh. Ay, ayayay.

No parece ser una punzada de dolor sino varias consecutivas. —¿Te dio un calambre?

—No... No es calambre.

Los ojos verdes entornados gracias a su ceño fruncido observan por la habitación. De un momento a otro, Wolfram se levanta y camina a paso apresurado.

—Oye... ¿dónde vas? —pregunto preocupado y lo observo cerrar la puerta del baño de golpe. Antes de poder siquiera levantarme viene el primer golpe de dolor. —¡Ah...!

Rayos, ¿es esto lo que él sentía? Porque yo también lo estoy sintiendo y es horrible. A sabiendas de que podría ponerse peor a juzgar por las reacciones de mi compañero, me pongo de pie. Que suerte que lo he hecho a tiempo, porque los cólicos me atacan uno tras otros sin piedad dificultando mis movimientos.

Para cuando me doy cuenta cómo va a terminar esto, es demasiado tarde.

—W-Wolf... Dime si crees que vas a tardar mucho o no, porque creo que yo también estaría necesitando entrar...

—¡Ve a buscar otro baño!

La respuesta directa y enojada no da pie a retruques. Sin pensar dos veces en intentar pelear con este testarudo, giro sobre mis talones y salgo al pasillo a golpear la puerta contigua.

—Murata, Mura, Muramura. ¡Murata Ken!

El incesante golpeteo nervioso que hago mientras soporto el dolor de estómago, rodeándome con un brazo y bailando en el lugar, tiene un efecto inmediato.

—¡¿Que rayos quieres?! —abre la puerta de golpe mi mejor amigo enojado.

—¿...Está tu baño libre? —Mi pregunta apenas le llega al pasar volando frente a él y dejarlo solo, además, esta se responde sola cuando veo la puerta abierta y la luz apagada dentro.

Fugazmente veo que Tetsu y Keiji están aun sentados a la mesa con una botella de cerveza entre ellos, pero casi todas las luces están apagadas y una de las camas se encuentra revuelta. Al menos solo he interrumpido el sueño de una persona.

—Hombre, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido.

La puerta del baño se cierra de un portazo antes de que pueda responder el comentario de Tetsu.

.

.

.

Enterocolitis aguda.

Este es el diagnostico para nosotros. Todo gracias a haber tomado agua estancada de un charco en vaya a saber dónde en medio de la montaña.

El que peor la sacó ha sido Wolfram, parece que fue más cantidad o que es naturalmente más débil, por los pelos ha evitado un lavaje de estómago o algo parecido. Aun está pálido como una hoja sentado a mi lado en la entrada del edificio donde el personal de emergencias me entrega una caja de pastillas y una receta.

Yo tengo mejor color, pero me cuesta sostenerlas al temblarme las manos, así que es Murata a mi lado el que suspira y me quita todo de las manos. Más atrás en el pasillo, la dueña de la hostería observa preocupada con una mano sobre la mejilla, lleva puesta una chaqueta de entre casa sobre su kimono tradicional para dormir.

Al menos la ambulancia se va sin aspavientos y sin pacientes que trasladar el hospital, pero ha sido una noche agitada. ¡Vaya vacaciones!

.

.

.

El plan de ver la puesta del sol al día siguiente es ahora solo una bonita idea de esas que dices que seguro vas a hacerlas pero nunca cumples. Aunque tenemos razones más que suficientes para haberlo cancelado.

Wolfram y yo apenas llegamos con vida a un desayuno tardío en la habitación de los chicos. Hubiera esperado que al menos ellos se despertaran más temprano, pero por lo que veo recién han recibido el servicio de mesa. El desayuno va acorde con el lugar, es muy tradicionalista.

—¿Qué pasa, no te gusta el desayuno estilo japonés?

—No, no es eso —niega Wolfram—. Aun no me siento bien del estómago como para comer algo como esto.

De ese modo, Wolf se toma su sopa miso pero el resto queda casi intacto, especialmente el pescado grillado que ni se tomó la molestia en probar. Siendo que me pasé gran parte de la noche acariciando su espalda para consolarlo del malestar y que ha vomitado unas cuantas veces, no voy a reprocharle sus decisiones. Él debe saber bien como funciona su cuerpo.

—¿Y cual es el itinerario para hoy? —pregunto a mis compañeros.

—Tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos para digerir esto, ir a las termas exteriores un rato y más tarde subir al templo, luego nos quedará un rato más antes de devolver las llaves—me responde Tetsu, aunque no me está prestando mucha atención al manipular su cámara.

—Comienzas a sonar como todo un oficinista Yuuri. ¿Qué tal va lo de ser proyect manager? ¿Y tu nuevo compañero? —me pregunta Murata.

—Ag, ni siquiera lo menciones —dice Wolfram medio derretido ssobre la mesa ratona. Está bajo en energías pero aun sigue siendo muy directo.

—No sabría por donde empezar —me quejo, y para cuando no paro Ken comienza a arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

No tengo muchas cosas positivas que decir sobre el trabajo últimamente si de mi compañero se trata, y no me contengo ya que la gente presente son, en su mayoría, amigos íntimos. Entre un tema y otro, el escaso tiempo de digestión pasa volando.

.

.

.

Las termas exteriores son hermosas. Luego de dejar nuestras batas en una entrada muy similar a la de ayer, el paisaje al salir es completamente diferente.

La cerca de bambú divide este lugar de otro sector a la izquierda, el resto está delimitado por una piscina artificial construida en piedra. El agua caliente genera vapor que se eleva constante, y esto le da un toque sumamente atractivo en medio del paisaje verde de montaña.

Todo a nuestro alrededor es naturaleza, probablemente no un bosque al aire libre sino parte del patio del hotel, pero igualmente te da esa sensación de estar sumergido en una terma natural.

Me ubico con la espalda hacia la entrada, para que todo frente a mi despliegue una buena vista. Y así como he entrado aquí, así es como me quedo por la próxima hora. De vez en cuando salgo a sentarme o recostarme en las piedras, pero eso es todo.

Murata y Wolfram no soportan ni la mitad de tiempo que yo me quedo dentro la primera vez sin salir, y luego de remojarse una que otra vez más, deciden darse por vencidos y se van juntos a la sala de juegos. Al ser dos, probablemente terminen jugando algunos partidos de ping pong hasta que los demás terminemos.

Tetsu y Keiji siguen aquí, pero están enfrascados en sus conversaciones, y a pesar de que me incluyeron un par de veces, los veo demasiado ocupados y yo tengo ganas de estar un rato solo.

Eso es algo que ha cambiado en mi con la edad, cuando era adolescente no podía soportar no tener con quien hablar, pero tras vivir solo, ahora requiero de cierto tiempo para mi que antes no apreciaba del mismo modo.

.

.

.

—Ahhh, me siento como nuevo. Es verdad que las termas puede curar cualquier cosa —canturreo mientras me estiro con los brazos hacia el cielo en el patio de entrada.

Ya no siento los músculos adoloridos o entumecidos, aunque si un poco de frío después de estar hirviendo mi cuerpo por mas de una hora en etapas. Si fuera un huevo, ya estaría más que pasado.

Estamos en el segundo paso del itinerario.

Luego de haber disfrutado de un almuerzo con apetito renovado y retozado un poco, nos preparamos para nuestra excursión del día: visitar el mismo templo de ayer pero sin incidentes. Wolfram y Tetsu están en plan fotógrafos con sus cámaras colgando.

El camino de subida de día es muchísimo más evidente, el ancho de este comparado a los otros que se desprenden de él varia lo suficiente como para notarlo. Recuerda un poco a la subida en auto cuando llegamos, pero los arboles no forman un techo sobre nuestras cabezas con sus hojas, aquí los troncos no son tan gruesos y se nota más despejado.

Especulamos entre charlas donde es que nos perdimos cada uno, y avanzamos juntos para evitar cualquier error de ayer en el presente. A pesar de que lo intentamos, no somos capaces de calcular donde esta la casa de la señora de anoche. Y en un parpadeo estamos en la cima, tras solo veinte minutos a paso moderado.

Tomamos una foto grupal con temporizador en el arco de entrada, y luego nos separamos para dar un pequeño paseo por dentro. Le ayudo a Wolf a sacarse una foto para el recuerdo donde a pesar de que viste ropa simple parece un modelo —como siempre—, y él me obliga a tomarme un par a pesar de que estoy sentado con desgano y todo mi intento de pose es levantar dos dedos.

—Oh, ¿son turistas? —nos interrumpe una voz cuando de casualidad nos hemos juntado todos en la entrada. No hay necesidad de ir a tocar la puerta a ver si hay alguien, el monje está frente a nosotros.

Es un hombre menudo y muy viejo, encorvando y lleno de arrugas. Pero a diferencia de la señora de anoche, que debería ser su esposa o ex esposa, él tiene la sonrisa impresa incluso en los ojos. Pinta ser un viejo de lo más bueno.

—Si, nos estamos hospedando en el hotel de abajo señor —aclara Murata—, ¿está el templo abierto?

—Claro, claro, síganme y pasen a verlo.

Aunque el no lo pide, al pasar junto al cajón de las ofrendas todos tiramos una moneda, incluso Wolfram, que no necesita que le aclaren la costumbre. Keiji se queda atrás un momento y se escucha el sonido del cascabel y las palmas, me gustaría saber que es lo que ha pedido.

El pulcro templo impresiona con la limpieza, pero es así en todos ellos. Incluso siendo un lugar viejo, la madera del piso brilla y me pregunto si el encargado tiene alguna clase de ayuda con el mantenimiento. De no ser así, admiro su energía para su edad. Hay una que otra pieza de arte y caligrafía colgando en las paredes de la habitación contigua, que fuera del área de meditación tiene una decoración que parece más a gusto del único habitante del lugar que conocemos hasta ahora.

Justo cuando estoy por hacerle una pregunta un tanto personal al viejo es cuando lo vemos. Todos estábamos avanzando por un pasillo hacia lo que asumo es el ultimo destino donde puedes comprar amuletos o cosas por el estilo. Hay una fotografía antigua junto a una nueva mucho más grande. Me quedo congelado con la boca medio abierta al verla.

—Es...

—De verdad se parece a ti —comenta Tetsu impresionado.

—¿En serio? A mi no me parece, aunque el corte de cabello es bastante similar—dice Wolfram.

Hay tres personas en la fotografía, la chica del medio ciertamente es similar a lo que veo todos los días en el espejo. Tiene la piel tostada por el sol como la mía y su cabello corto y negro es exactamente el mismo, un poco más largo delante y elevado hacia afuera en algunas pequeñas puntas. La gran diferencia es su contextura física y sus facciones femeninas. Las otras dos personas son los orgullosos padres de la estudiante recién graduada.

—Ah, esas son mi hija y mi difunta esposa.

—Si ya sabem-...

Ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase al quedarme pensando. En silencio, continuo mirando la fotografía, pero mis ojos se posan en la mujer de expresión severa. En la foto anterior más antigua en blanco y negro, ella lucia como una adolescente pero tenia esa misma mueca de cejas fruncidas y ojos afilados.

—¿...Dijo difunta? —tarda en preguntar Matsumoto Keiji a mis espaldas. Siento que todos estamos algo silenciosos, pero no volteo a ver que cara tiene el resto.

—Si, falleció ya hace cinco años, ayer fue el aniversario de su muerte. Tuvo una vida muy plena, justo como ella quería, era bastante terca pero buena persona. Es por eso que nunca me permití estar triste por ella. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, este es el primer aniversario que sueño con ella. También hace mucho que no vienen visitas en esta época. Después de tanto tiempo, fue una alegría volver a verla, incluso si solo era un viejo recuerdo.

Señor... me parece que no era un sueño o un recuerdo.

No hay que pensar, ni lo pienses Shibuya Yuuri, ni siquiera se te ocurra calcular que hora era anoche cuando la encontraste o que la trajiste al templo.

—Ay, pero que cosa, no debería estar hablando de estos temas a los jovenes como ustedes y aburrirlos. ¿Desean algo de té por casualidad?

—Señor, disculpe, pero creo que no tenemos tiempo —interrumpe Tetsu con voz rígida.

—Es verdad, deberíamos ir yendo ahora mismo —le sigue la corriente Murata.

Salimos del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque para este momento no es una buena metáfora que digamos. Nadie habla cuesta abajo, y yo me debato si haber tomado el té de un fantasma ayudó o empeoró la enterocolitis, pero no creo que haya estudio medico o científico de respaldo.

Solo recién cuando llegamos a la habitación, nadie soporta seguir actuando como si nada.

—L-la llevaste en la espalda —me recuerda Murata—. Era una señora muy solida, incluso si la vi poco con anteojos.

—Por favor no digan nada más al respecto —me quejo.

—Ahora la vas a tener encima para siempre —se mofa Tetsu.

—¡Cierra la boca, no digas eso!

—Ya sabes que es una historia recurrente en el folclore, eso de que se te quede pegado el fantasma...

—¡...Aggghhh! —Si poder evitarlo, me revuelvo y me llevo las manos a los omóplato en un abrazo.

De repente noto como Wolfram toma distancia de mi lentamente. No parece querer admitir que está asustado, pero tiene la mirada rígida y los labios apretados.

—Tú, tsundere, ¡no te alejes así! Tu también tomaste él como todos nosotros, e incluso tienes el parche aun pegado a la espalda —le reclamo.

No te atrevas a dejarme solo en esta cuando a pesar de estar convaleciente igual te he cuidado.

—¡Ah! —Reaccionado tarde, Wolf se lleva la mano a la espalda—. ¡S-sa-saacalo!

Creo que nunca he escuchado una pronunciación tan mala de su japonés como esta.

—Debería ser Yuuri el que lo haga, es el más maldito de todos igualmente —levanta las manos Tetsu haciéndose el desentendido.

—Yo no quiero tocar el parche para dolores embrujado —dice Keiji en voz baja, hay un dejo de duda en su voz, tal vez si Wolfram insistiera lo haría aunque le da miedo.

—Esa mezcla de hiervas olía rara de todos modos.

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver, Ken?!

Con amigos como estos...

.

.

.

Tuve que quitarle yo el estúpido parche a Wolfram. Costo tanto quitarle el pegamento adherido a la piel que ahora tiene un cubo rojo sobre el omóplato izquierdo.

Estas son las peores mini vacaciones de mi vida, no voy a salir nunca más del baño caliente hasta que terminen.

Ojala que las termas también curen los fantasmas, o los desprendan, o los disuelvan.

Intento ser positivo y seguir pensando que fue la buena acción del día, tal vez la señora solo quería despedirse de su marido. Solo eso...

.

.

.

Luego de que vinieran a buscarme al baño pensando que había muerto de un golpe de calor, me resisto a salir hasta ultimo momento.

—Vamos Yuuri, no te puedes quedar ahí todo el día —me recrimina mi amigo Ken—. Tenemos que dejar la habitación en media hora.

—Esta bieeen~.

Refunfuñando por mi respuesta floja, mi mejor amigo con anteojos murmura cascarrabias al irse "no está bien para nada". No es un problema si disfruto estos últimos diez minutos, después de todo hasta me he dejado la ropa lista con la cual irme en la casetilla.

Con los bolsos ya listos y cargados en el auto, hay una ultima cosa que han planeado hacer.

—Iré a entregar las llaves a la dueña, y luego tomamos ese camino de ahí al mirador. Lleven cambio porque hay una maquina expendedora, conseguiremos un café de seguro.

Mientras esperamos a Tetsu, el otro encargado de los planes mira el reloj.

—Estamos a tiempo, podemos subir despacio y tal vez incluso haya que esperar arriba otros quince minutos más o menos. —Si lo dice una de las mentes mas brillantes de Japón, entonces voy a creerle.

Como fue prometido, tomo el sorbo de mi lata caliente mientras observamos el atardecer. Es realmente bonito, ahora que estoy aquí me alegro de que pudiéramos verlo ya que nos perdimos el amanecer esta mañana.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, con un final como este, tal vez no hayan sido las peores vacaciones.

.

.

.

Sentados en la mesa de la cafetería, me inclino un poco hacia adelante. El hielo en el vaso del jugo de naranja frente a mi resuena.

—¿Qué? ¿De que están hablando? —pregunto sintiéndome demasiado inocente.

—Estamos hablando de Tetsu y Keiji.

—Oh, vamos, Yuuri, ¿cuan obtuso puedes ser? No te pongas denso —reniega Wolfram.

—¿Tetsu y Keiji, qué...? —esto solo hace que mis compañeros revoleen los ojos.

—Me doy por vencido.

—Esta bien Wolfram, lo conozco como si fuera mi amigo desde jardín de niños —eso no es verídico Muraken, te conocí en secundaria baja—, yo me encargo. A ver Yuuri, estamos hablando de Tetsu y Keiji, juntos, como el  _juntos_ en una pareja.

—Pareja... —Miro hacia donde se ha ido mi viejo amigo que pensé conocía tanto, hace ya media hora que Tetsu se ha ido después de reunirse un rato con nosotros—. ¿...Qué?

—Tetsu es gay, ¿recuerdas? —me dice Murata, entonces mi expresión me delata—. Ah... ¿O es que acaso no lo sabias?

—¡No! ¿Qué? ¡¿Desde cuando?!

Las cejas de Ken se levantan tanto como las mías, pero el mantiene la calma y yo tengo el cerebro en llamas y los ojos de huevo frito.

—Desde siempre. Desde la secundaria. Desde que lo conoces. De hecho, no es que me sienta personalmente orgulloso de esto, pero lo rechacé una vez en esa época. Cada uno de nosotros en el grupo pasó por lo mismo. ¿En serio han pasado veinte años y nunca te enteraste? Ni siquiera se cómo puedes haberte mantenido ajeno a eso, Tetsu se enamoraba de todos. Incluso tuvo su época contigo.

Me quedo con la mano en el aire y la boca abierta, pero por más que quiera, no tengo nada para decir. Solo puedo ver pasar los recuerdo de mi juventud como escenas desperdigadas de una película... ciertamente, Tetsu era excéntrico, aun lo es, pero es verdad que era peor en esa época.

—Es cierto que tuvo una etapa donde me seguía a todos lados, al igual que con cada uno de ustedes, ¡pero no pensé que era por eso!

—Ah, es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo. Tu fuiste el único al cual renuncio rápido y ni siquiera se lo dijo. Como nunca te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba, y básicamente lo ignoraste desde un primer momento, no importa lo bien que lo trataras se dio por vencido al poco tiempo. Él tiende a enamorarse fácilmente después de todo, pero solo le dura si le dan razones para insistir con eso. Además, los rumores sobre ti murieron al año siguiente por completo cuando empezaste a salir con Hashimoto.

—Espera un momento, ¿qué rumores?

—Yo también quiero saber —se mete Wolfram, que solo había estado mirando el intercambio entre nosotros hasta el momento.

—Yuuri, ¿dónde vivías?, ¿dentro de un termo? Ah, no se para que pregunto. Además, probablemente no era un termo sino esa nevera que llevabas a todos los partidos de béisbol. En tus propias palabras, tenias fama de batear para el otro equipo. Nosotros también lo pensamos, porque siempre andabas saliendo con chicas de manera indecisa como si no estuvieras seguro. De hecho, no recuerdo que jamás iniciaras algo por tu cuenta, sino que eran ellas las que te buscaban, pero como la mayoría tampoco se atrevía a confrontarte seriamente, nunca llegaban a nada. Creo que recapitulando ahora, puedo ver por que Hashimoto si logró lo que quería, ella sí era decidida.

—Yo no bateo... ugh.

Nadie me presta atención cuando me trago mis palabras. Por suerte. Aunque a Wolfram no parece importarle. Y yo que me había preocupado de herir sus susceptibilidades.

—¡Así que si eras un mujeriego! ¡Lo sabia! —me dice a la cara, en vez de cualquier otro reclamo.

—De hecho, si, aunque nos resultaba increíble como lo hacia de manera tan inocente. Pero Bielefeld, puedes creer en mi testimonio.

—Te creo. Y tampoco me impresiona lo otro.

—Lo otro.. ¡¿que quieres decir con lo otro, tu...?!

Ambos, cruzados de brazos, asienten inclinados el uno hacia el otro. Me están ignorando completamente mientras hablan de mi en mis propias narices.

—Silencio Yuuri, si incluso has tenido mas novias que yo, y vaya a saber cuantas de las que no me has dicho nada al respecto.

—Ugh.

Me callo la boca porque se que hemos tenido problemas con eso de no decir cosas hace relativamente poco. No ha pasado mas que un fin de semana desde el viaje.

—¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo, Wolfram? Son esa clase de cosas las que se reprimen y explotan cuando ya eres adulto, apareciendo por sorpresa para morderte en el trasero.

—Claro, claro. Es entendible si te reprimes mucho. Mi madre me ha hablado sobre eso, una vez tuvo un amante que sufrió una crisis nerviosa debido a ese tema. Ella es una mujer muy hermosa y respetable, no había otra razón para que él rompiera su récord, estaba bastante abatida cuando la dejaron.

—Claro, claro. No importa cuantas parejas estables quieras tener, si no eres feliz, simplemente no lo eres. Tarde o temprano querrás liberarte. Los prejuicios no son importantes.

—¿Por quá habría de importar lo que piense el resto? Lo que importa es el amor por sobre todo.

—Así es, ¿verdad? Me gusta como hablas, Bielefeld.

—Ah, Yuuri... ¿que pasa, por qué pones esa cara?

—...

—Ups, se ha hecho tortuga de nuevo.

—Oye, no tienes por que preocuparte tanto, lo que importa no son tus gustos sino que seas feliz con ello.

—Te queremos igual como ere- ¡Gu!

No he podido soportarlo más y mi pie se clava en la espinilla de mi amigo, Murata Ken. O ex amigo, aun lo estoy debatiendo, ya que no para de joderme.

—Oye acabo de recordar otro episodio, ¿te acuerdas del hijo del panadero? ¿Esa tampoco la entendiste? Cielos, es increíble que solo entiendes las cosas cuando te golpean en la cara...

Lo miro tan mal que Ken por fin se calla la boca, pero ahora tengo unas cuantas cosas que pensar al respecto.

Wolfram, sin ser ajeno a la patada pero importándole poco, toma un sorbo de su café con leche. —Entonces, ahora si puedo estar completamente seguro de que no entendías nada de lo que estaba pasado la semana pasada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto con algo de miedo, pero esperando curioso la pronta revelación. Han sido demasiadas en muy poco tiempo.

—Ay —suspira Wolfram—, veamos, lo mejor es empezar desde el principio.

Murata, que parece no poder tener su lengua quieta por cinco minutos, se mete. —Así como nos pasó a todos, es Tetsu el que ha estado intentando avance tras avance con Wolfram luego de conocerlo.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Cómo tenia mi mail, ha estado escribiéndome muy seguido. Dejó bien en claro sus intenciones desde el primer correo, y aunque yo me haya negado o ignorara el tema, por alguna razón no perdía las esperanzas.

—Es por eso que Wolfram me escribió a mi al respecto, es normal que comenzara a sentirse molesto en una situación como esa. Y antes de que preguntes por que no te dijo a ti, cosa que yo también me pregunté siendo ustedes tan cercanos, creo que eso se responde solo ahora que veo que no tenias idea de cómo era tu amigo realmente. Debe ser que Bielefeld tiene un buen instinto.

Bueno Murata, ahí te equivocas. Puede que sea fácil pensar que Wolf supo darse cuenta de que yo no tenia idea de que pasaba con Tetsu, pero no es eso. La verdadera razón es que él debía tener bastante en su propio plato pensando que hacer conmigo en esa época.

—Sea como fuere, a mi no me sorprendió lo que me contaba aunque fuera discreto, como ya lo había vivido se hasta que niveles de insistencia puede llegar Tetsu. Entonces, recordando un poco el pasado decidí proponer la mejor solución que se me pudo ocurrir, presentarle otra persona para que vuelque su interés en otro lado.

—Y entonces... le presentaron al entrenador Matsumoto —digo intentando atar cabos.

—Queríamos ver que pasaba, no era el plan usar las vacaciones para eso, pero como todos los demás rechazaron ir, entonces invité a Keiji y le escribí a Murata para que pensara alguna manera de que interactuen lo suficiente para ver si funcionaba —aclara Wolfram.

—Y salio más o menos bien, porque parece que se han interesado el uno en el otro. Además, según lo que me ha dicho Wolfram, Matsumoto Keiji es muy parecido a Tetsu. Su actual obsesión son varias personas, entre ellos tu. No era justo para Bielefeld tener que estar soportando las dos campanas en busca de pareja, siendo que podían hablar el mismo idioma entre ellos.

—Recién ahora entiendes la cronología completa. Es increíble. Yuuri, tienes que tener cuidado, eres demasiado fácil e ingenuo.

Tengo demasiado para pensar esta noche. Hay varias cosas que quiero preguntarle a Wolfram, pero otras tantas que me gustaría indagar a solas conmigo mismo.

Pero como sea, en este mismo momento solo tengo una duda. Mirando serio a mi amigo y mi actual pareja de la cual nadie está enterado, pregunto:

—¿Qué clase de impresión es la que doy siempre?

Las dos personas frente ami guardan silencio.

Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haber preguntado.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween! Este capitulo encajó bien con la temática jaja, aunque fue algo cortito respecto a los fantasmas espero que sea suficiente ^^U Con suerte, mañana subo un cap del fic de terror que estaba planeando pero que es más largo y complicado de escribir de lo que pensaba.
> 
> Gracias por aun seguir esta historia, que es mi favorita, ¡espero sus comentarios porque me encanta leerlos, no se contengan! Con este capítulo terminamos el arco de aventuras de las termas, la siguiente parte será sobre otra cosa totalmente distinta.
> 
> Nos leemos en otra actualización.


	16. Capítulo 16

****Enredos de oficina – Capítulo** ** ****16** **

.

.

.

.

.

A una semana de nuestro nefasto viaje a las termas, del cual no hablamos mucho por varias razones, me encuentro fresco luego de un baño por la noche. Recostado en la cama, observo y espero.

Wolfram está especialmente servicial el día de hoy, se le nota en la mirada y en sus acciones. Nunca va a admitirlo, pero hay veces en que se pone especialmente lujurioso y su actitud cambia bastante.

Hoy, gracias a la suerte, es uno de esos felices días para mi.

Es viernes. Usualmente estamos cansados al final de la semana y él suele venir a cenar y luego no hacemos nada más que dormir hasta despertar frescos el sábado, pero hemos cambiado la rutina completamente. Lo esperé en la cama como siempre, ya que yo me acuesto primero. He logrado no dormirme con cierta facilidad a diferencia de otras veces. De hecho, estoy bastante despierto y activo, pero me contengo para dejarlo ser.

Se toma tiempo apoyado sobre mi pelvis para enterrar sus dedos en el bello negro alrededor de la base de mi pene y mirar. No es la primera vez que me observa así, pero se le nota una soltura diferente que me hace pensar en como las cosas van cambiando entre nosotros. Cada día somos inevitablemente más cercanos.

Que esos hermosos y cristalinos ojos verdes estén fijos en mi pene me da que pensar. Y esos pensamientos no son para nada inocentes. No voy a mentir, aun me cohíbe un poco ser escudriñado de esta manera por esos ojos esmeralda, pero a su vez me clienta mucho.

Mi cuerpo es honesto y lo demuestra, moviéndose por su cuenta primero, y luego yo lo hago a propósito porque es simplemente divertido. Wolfram lo sabe, después de todo él también tiene un pene y algún día tal vez me muestre que es lo que es capaz de hacer sin manos. Me da gracia pensar en eso. Él enfoca su mirada en mi un segundo y me muestra una picara blanca sonrisa, también le ha resultado divertido lo que he hecho.

He estado a la expectativa de sus ganas de atenderme, y me encanta sentir por fin su boca cálida sobre la piel de mi pene. La sensación rasposa pero suave de su lengua es sumamente agradable. Lo hace lento, tan pausadamente que si no fuera que estuviera con su mismo humor para tomarlo con calma podría resultar una tortura.

Wolfram, en su estado contemplativo de esta noche, continua deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observarme cada vez. Me pregunto que clase de fascinación es esta o que busca, aunque me doy cuenta de que yo me he quedado mirando fijo de la misma exacta manera.

En una de las veces que se detiene, con la base de mi pene entre sus dedos y las yemas de estos acariciando los cabellos que suben hacia mi estómago, me pregunta: —¿Qué te gusta?

Yo, que estaba disfrutando de esas entretenidas caricias con la mente en otra parte, soy tomado por sorpresa. —¿Eeh?

Mi endemoniadamente astuto ex compañero de oficina resopla una risa al saber perfectamente lo que pasa por mi cerebro.

—Quiero que me digas que quieres que haga —me propone.

Mi cara debe de ser bastante divertida por como reacciona. Por segunda vez me ha tomado por sorpresa. Pero en la vida.

—Nunca nadie me preguntó eso. —Casi hay un dejo de duda en mi voz, como si fuera una pregunta. Pero realmente no puedo recordarlo dado el caso.

Wolfram ahora me mira como si fuera un perro verde. —¿En serio?

—Claro que me han preguntado si quería la cena o el baño primero, y alguna que otra vez algo mas picante, como sexo en vez de eso...

—¿Y eso es todo? —cuestiona estupefacto y se queda pensando—. De verdad que los japoneses no hablan mucho.

—Iba a cuestionar eso. Pero no se que decirte.

Está contento de ganar la banal discusión. —Dime que es lo que quieres que haga entonces.

Ante su insistencia, me quedo pensando y mirando, desnudo y con las piernas aun abiertas. La indicación que envía mi cerebro es “vuelve a lamerlo”, extremadamente básica, y no merece ni la pena intentarlo. El resto de las cosas que pienso... no puedo decirlas.

—Mno... está bien así, como siempre.

—Oh, vamos, es un poco tarde para sentir vergüenza.

No puedo evitarlo. Su extroversión Alemana compite contra mi introversión Japonesa natural, y por supuesto que gana. Me veo reducido por voluntad propia al silencio total.

—Vamos —insiste él, ya con tono divertido y algo de súplica, intentando incitarme a ser abierto de corazón y mente.

Pero no tomo la chance. Lo dejo observarme unos segundos más, volteando el rostro, y él chasquea la lengua bajito de manera infantil. Entonces decide dejarme ser y continuar como sea que quiera.

Me encanta la sensación placentera cuando retoma las caricias con su boca sobre mi pene, pero tras un rato no puedo dejar de pensar en el tema. Wolfram al principio no intenta nada raro, pero me doy cuenta que no ha abandonado sus intenciones cuando me lanza miradas de vez en cuando desde abajo en mi entrepierna.

Sus ojos me repiten una y otra vez “¿qué quieres?”. Aun sigue en pie la oferta.

Intento ser un adulto como se debe. —En la punta... —y no me sale con la seguridad o condescendencia que esperaba.

Wolfram no hace comentarios sobre eso, si he sido patético o si recuerdo a un adolescente avergonzado que no tiene idea de que carajo está haciendo, él lo pasa todo por alto. Separa los labios de inmediato y solo introduce mi glande en su boca, jugueteando con la lengua sobre esa zona. Se toma su tiempo pero no demasiado, acariciando una vez más con leve presión antes de dejarme salir.

Me gusta tanto. Wolfram. Y lo que hace también, por supuesto.

—¿Así? —Es una pregunta breve y no espera, volviendo a atacar obstinado mi erección de la forma en la que él cree que lo he pedido.

Pero a pesar de que se siente bien, no es en lo que estaba pensando. Él se da cuenta al mirarme a la cara otra vez desde abajo, que tenga mi pene en su boca cada vez que hace eso me pone más y más excitado. Para este momento, estoy bastante sensible.

No puedo decirlo. Por más que tengo la imagen latente en mi mente desde hace un rato, simplemente no puedo decirlo.

Es entonces cuando Wolf pareciera hacer uso de la casualidad, o los poderes mentales, y abre la boca sacando su lengua. Está mirando directamente hacia mi, pero aunque el rubor cala profundo en mi rostro y se siente caliente, no puedo apartar los ojos de su cara.

Lame de la base hacia la punta mientras mis párpados se sienten mas abiertos que de costumbre. Tengo los labios apretados y estoy más sorprendido que excitado, o eso aparento. El baja la vista y se ríe mostrando los dientes, puedo oírlo resoplar suavemente. Al parecer, mi expresión habla por cuenta propia en este momento.

Trago con dificultad sin haberme dado cuenta que me quedé un momento en blanco. Ante la segunda lamida que concluye con las caricias de sus dedos sobre el tronco mientras la punta resbala sobre su lengua, tengo que apartar el rostro un momento. Inevitablemente vuelvo a levantar la cabeza tensando el cuello recostado en la cama. La posición me obliga a hacer fuerza abdominal pero no me importa, tengo que mirar.

Lo que quería y lo que hace son exactamente la misma cosa. Sinceramente, ya que pasa tanto tiempo en casa... me pregunto si no borré el historial correctamente.

Probablemente no es eso, sino que este es un fetiche común y corriente. Cielos, no se está guardando nada. Enérgicamente, mi amante rubio extranjero se toma varios minutos para provocarme y de repente engulle todo mi pene. Creo que puedo sentir la parte trasera de su garganta, o si no es eso, no importa porque la sensación de golpear algo con mi glande hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

—¡...Mmnh! —Para cuando gimo una primera vez, no puedo contener el resto de los sonidos. He pasado de cero a cien en poco tiempo.

Este demonio de amante no es idiota, lo sabe y plenamente consciente repite el movimiento. Mi mente no puede ni recordar mi nombre así que no puedo cuestionar como controla el reflejo de su boca o cómo soporta este movimiento. No me interesa sinceramente.

Lo único que quiero es que no pare.

Para sumar a mi locura, deja alejar mi pene de sus labios para volver a meterlo al instante y succiona con fuerza. —Ngh. ¡Dios, Wolf...!

Estoy duro como la roca y ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. La tirante sensación se esparce por todos mis músculos, especialmente mis piernas y mi estómago agarrotados. Voy a acabar, fuerte. No puedo ni pensar en contenerme y dejar pasar este momento. El orgasmo llega siendo todo lo que esperaba y más, acalambrándome hasta los dedos y los tendones del cuello.

Me pregunto si realmente se te para el corazón un segundo como algunos dicen, pero sea lo que sea que hace el cuerpo durante estos hermosos segundos, lo agradezco.

A diferencia de siempre, Wolfram insiste con su boca hasta el ultimo momento, intentando tragar lo que al final escurre por mi pene hasta la base. Pero como algo salido de alguna oscura fantasía mía, sigue lamiendo y lo desaparece. No es secreto para mi que a él no le gusta tragar, así que voy a apreciar esta increíble muestra de cariño o lo que sea que hoy le haya picado para hacer algo como esto.

Agotado pese a mi falta de actividad ya que he sido el fruto de todo su trabajo duro, lleno mis pulmones de aire en la cama boca arriba. Me paso el dorso de la mano en la frente. Estoy transpirado y agitado, pero sumamente contento.

Ah, te quiero tanto, hombre.

Wolfram, de rodillas en la cama, me mira y se ríe. Está muy contento por alguna razón el día de hoy, y se me contagia.

—¿Disfrutaste eso? —me pregunta hundiendo el codo a mi lado. Su cabello rubio húmedo en las puntas por entrometerse en sus menesteres es bonito. Todo en su rostro es lindo.

Aun no puedo besar esos labios que van a dar vueltas en mi mente mucho tiempo porque no he recuperado el aliento. Suspiro sin remedio. —Demasiado.

Haciéndome pensar que es el amante más comprensivo del mundo, él me deja descansar con mi brazo transpirado y húmedo de peso muerto sobre su pecho. Tengo el rostro apoyado en la almohada y junto a su hombro, así que aprovecho a besarle sin sentido cuando me calmo y han pasado unos largos minutos.

Estoy aun sumido en las relajantes sensaciones del post orgasmo, pero se que en algún momento continuaremos. Es un mito que es necesario acabar juntos todo el tiempo, pero creo que Wolfram y yo llegamos a un punto magnifico de mutuo entendimiento. Él está entretenido solo observando mi espalda y acariciando mi cabello.

Puedo sentir que está excitado, y aun así es paciente. Es raro que con su personalidad tsundere se comporte de esta manera, pero es uno de sus puntos mas fuertes. A pesar de eso, él insiste conque en el pasado las cosas no iban tan bien respecto al sexo con algunas de sus ex parejas. Aunque solo me ha contado detalles banales muy por encima, parece que la comunicación con las mujeres era bastante diferente.

Yo no puedo decir nada, porque mi caso es muy parecido. No se a que se deba esta barrera, pero hasta hora... no creo realmente nunca haberme sentido tan libre y contento con el sexo.

No quiero pensar mucho en nada ahora mismo, así que dejo el tema ir en mi mente a la deriva hasta que desaparece. No hay lugar para el pasado en esta cama donde estoy recostado con Wolfram.

Con el correr del tiempo, mi tranquilidad es interrumpida por una mano traviesa. El brazo que ha quedado entre nosotros está estirado, y sus dedos juguetean con mi pene lánguido y mis testículos suavemente. Me causa cosquillas.

—Basta —me quejo riendo. Un poco en serio y un poco dispuesto a seguir con esto.

Wolf, con una sonrisa picara, me voltea y toma una de mis muñecas encerrando mi rostro entre sus codos sobre el colchón. Está bastante posesivo el día de hoy. No es que me disguste.

Lo miro un momento y aparto el rostro, a lo que aprovecha a besar y morder mi cuello. Me relajo debajo de él, abriendo las piernas y estirando más la barbilla para permitirle acceso. Sus caricias recorren mis flancos y varios lugares de mis favoritos, las manos expertas que saben donde tocar me convencen en un instante. Me retuerzo un poco, entre levemente excitado y a la vez soñoliento.

—No te duermas —me ordena.

—Solo un poco —bromeo.

Tengo los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. No voy a dejarlo con las ganas, pero es parte del juego.

Me siento extremadamente perezoso solo aquí tirado, pero a él no parece molestarle así que continuó sin moverme. Parece que le gusta, tomándose su tiempo para escudriñarme con sus cristalinos ojos verdes curiosos. Me pregunto que piensa sobre mi cuando hace eso.

Cuando se cansa de observar, pasa a tocar, y cuando eso no le satisface su boca termina sobre mi cuerpo de nuevo. Los besos provocativos bajan lentamente, a veces profundos y rudos con lengua, mezclados con otros suaves que me causan pequeños escalofríos con sus roces. Ciertamente no estoy tan excitado o sensible como podría luego de haber acabado una vez, pero me gusta sentirlo hacer eso. Además, lo está haciendo para su propio placer, no realmente para el mio.

Su boca esquiva mi pene que ya ha tenido bastante atención antes y va directo a mis testículos que se mecen suaves acomodándose contra su nariz y labios. Insiste sobre ellos, jugando con la lengua, succionando y pasando de uno a otro.

Las palmas de sus manos acarician la parte trasera de mis piernas hacia mi trasero, bajando y luego otra vez subiendo para abrirlas más y empujar hacia arriba. No estoy muy seguro de en que posición ponerme, pero no me da tiempo a sonreír o dudar demasiado. De repente su lengua baja más allá del perineo y siento su roce sobre una zona que no me molesta que toque con sus dedos, pero que con su boca es otra cosa.

—¡...Woooh! —a mi queja le sigue la distancia que pongo inmediatamente, yéndome hacia arriba en la cama—. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

—¿Qué no está claro?

La cabeza de Wolfram va directo entre mis piernas y aunque hubiera pensado que no podría llegar, su lengua húmeda acaricia ahí de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta? —Lloriqueo—. No hagas el ruido de un perro. No es sexy para nada.

No, no lo es, pero no puedo tomar en serio este momento yo tampoco. Estoy haciendo payasadas y ya no puedo parar porque me he puesto nervioso. A la tercer tentativa lamida y para cuando Wolfram si tiene la intención de ponerse sexy, me alejo arrastrándome de nuevo.

—Para, para, ya no sigas por favor.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta ahora si prestándome atención. Al yo no decir nada, empieza a cuestionarme—. ¿De verdad te estás quejando o no? Si hay algo que realmente no te gusta dilo en serio, ¿o solo te estás quejando por quejar?

Wolfram me mira serio, dejando en claro que este es el momento para hablar como adulto, pero a su vez aun se lo nota con dudas y jocoso porque yo estoy exagerando demasiado. No puedo responder, y solo me quedo medio acurrucado como para protegerme con piernas y brazos.

El me mira a los ojos durante unos largos segundos, chasqueando la lengua enojado porque se ha dado cuenta que no hay ninguna otra razón para decir que no más que la vergüenza. Se abalanza hacia mi sin importarle nada, ahora abriendo mis piernas y tirando de mi tobillo hacia abajo para acomodarme al revés. Me doy por vencido un momento, reticente, pero igual colocándome boca abajo. No levantaré mi trasero hacia arriba, me niego. Forcejeamos, gimoteo de nuevo.

—Maldición, no me dejas divertirme —se queja. Se está riendo.

De un momento a otro sus brazos aplastan mi espalda y de manera muy torpe viene hasta arriba. Apoyado sobre mi, inmoviliza mis brazos y me da un beso en el cuello aunque estoy todo torcido sobre las almohadas. A fuerza de insistencia, logra llegar a mi boca desde atrás y respondo su beso hasta que la postura y su cuerpo hacen que ya no pueda respirar. Entonces él me deja, no sin antes mordisquear y besarme todo el camino por mis hombros hasta el centro de mi espalda, recién ahora soltando mis muñecas.

Sentado a horcajadas sobre mi trasero, pasa la yema de los dedos por el hundimiento de mis lumbares. Mi pecho y mis hombros están sobre las almohadas, así que estoy más arqueado que de costumbre. Se que lo que él ve debe de ser atractivo, a mi también me gusta su espalda cuando se marcan sus músculos o sus huesos. He disfrutado verlo desde atrás muchas veces.

—Hazme un favor a mi y también a ti mismo, y relájate —me mandonea. Estoy acostumbrado, y además en cierta forma pese a sus palabras rudas, Wolf suele ser bastante paciente.

No es su boca sino sus manos las que me lo indican. Tengo intriga cuando no siento sus movimientos, pero pronto me acaricia suavemente por el flanco derecho. Al principio contengo las cosquillas, estoy tentado de seguir jugando, pero a su vez realmente quiero hacerlo.

Después de la increíble felación que me ha hecho, se hacia donde nos encaminamos y estoy contento de complacerlo. Realmente me gustaría algo de sexo duro si eso es lo que tiene en mente. Y si no, puedo encargarme de indicar el camino correcto.

Pero si hablamos de hombres obstinados, Wolfram es uno de ellos. Fue iluso de mi parte pensar que se daría por vencido y me reprocho por eso.

Cuando su baja de encima mio y abro mis piernas, el primer estímulo que siento es su boca sobre mis nalgas. Es un mordisco suave, pero me hace tensar el cuerpo. A partir de este momento logro quedarme quieto pero me es imposible relajar el cuerpo. ¿Por qué he decidido dejarle seguir? La verdad no lo se, probablemente porque soy algo masoquista, ya que aun me siento incomodo con esta idea.

Meto los brazos debajo de las almohadas aferrándome a ellas, mis dedos están hundidos con fuerza en la tela rellena. Soporto el silencio y la falta de movimientos, así como la sensación de sus palmas al abrir mis cachetes y la vergüenza que me azota al otra vez sentir su lengua. Entierro la cara hasta la nariz en la almohada por reflejo.

Él no pregunta nada esta vez, pero se toma un tiempo y como no respondo ni me muevo continua con su exploración.

En mi vida he dejado a nadie hacerme esto, y dudo que él tenga experiencia tampoco. Estoy noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que Wolfram ha estado mirando porno o leyendo cosas raras en la internet dentro de esos foros que visita. Probablemente tiene una idea errada de la gente japonesa de nuevo.

Soy obstinado y continuo intentando pensar en otra cosa, me remuerde tener que admitir que me gusta como se siente. Para cuando doy el brazo a torcer, me alegro de tener la cara enterrada en la almohada que me ofrece la libertad de hacer las muecas que quiera. Me está provocando con la boca y los dedos mientras que su otra mano enroscada por debajo de mi pierna aprieta mis testículos y la base de mi pene con insistencia.

No puedo soportar más tras un largo rato, me doy la vuelta de golpe y lo traigo hacia arriba para besarlo desaforadamente. Mis manos aprietan su nuca y tiran de sus hombros, no tengo freno, saco la lengua para penetrar a través de sus labios y excitarme aun más con el beso. No estoy duro, la clase de necesidad que siento es distinta.

—Cógeme, con fuerza—casi siseo junto a su mejilla. No estoy pensando, de otro modo palabras como esas jamás hubieran salido de mi boca.

Me importa poco la expresión sorprendida de Wolfram cuando responde: —Okay —algo jocoso y con pausa. No puedo retirar lo que ya he dicho, así que simplemente espero que mi orden se cumpla lo más pronto posible actuando como si nada.

Wolf toma el lubricante y un condón de la mesa de luz pero mi paciencia se acaba tras esperar que se lo coloque. Le quito el lubricante y esparzo una interesante cantidad sobre su pene erecto sin pensar en si estoy derrochando, para luego pasar una porción igual de generosa por mi esfínter sin perder el tiempo. Tiro de Wolfram y abro las piernas esperando que sacie mis más bajos instintos en este mismo momento, regocijándome al sentirlo penetrar mi cuerpo.

Creo que me estoy babeando, mi gemido y mi expresión tampoco son demasiado dignos. Pero a él no le importa, ha perdido el control al igual que yo hace unos momentos. En su frenesí, toma una de mis piernas con fuerza mientras aprieta mi muñeca con la otra y embiste. Somos lo suficientemente activos durante el sexo para estar acostumbrado a esto, y hoy he tenido estimulación extra quisiera o no. Puede ser tan rudo como quiera, porque estoy mas que bien con eso.

Me dejo ir en el estremecimiento entrecortado de mi cuerpo y las vibraciones. Algo se derrite en mi interior mientras quema y el placer me nubla todos los sentidos. La transpiración se acumula y el aroma de su cuerpo me enciende.

Me gusta que el coito se extienda por largos minutos, variando las sensaciones, la velocidad y la fuerza. Wolfram cada vez se contiene menos, estaba contento con esta manera desatada de hacerlo, pero la fuerza nueva que aplica es diferente. Tiemblo abriendo más las piernas al sentirlo golpear hasta adentro.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta con una leve duda y se detiene por un momento agitado.

Está más que bien, es una grata sorpresa y lo único que esta mal es que deje de moverse. —Más fuerte —digo con el aliento atragantado.

No me doy cuenta de lo que he pedido hasta que comienza de nuevo, la sorpresa me ataca a la vez que se me entrecruzan los pensamientos y las sensaciones. No sabia que necesitaba tanto esto hasta este momento, si ha sido un pedido directo de mi inconsciente debe ser que mi cuerpo realmente entiende mejor que yo mismo lo que quiero.

Wolf me conoce lo suficiente para permitirme una mano libre, que no puede soltar mi pene en ningún momento. Me gusta mucho esto, la estimulación desde varios puntos me tiene en las nubes, la sensación de placer se esparce caliente y chispeante a través de mi pelvis.

Él va a terminar primero, puedo sentirlo. Está extremadamente excitado y la gruesa dureza que tanto disfruto no durará tanto como me gustaría. Pero me sorprende para bien el tiempo durante el cual continua nuestro frenético vaivén mientras cada vez me siento más cerca del final. Tal como predije, Wolfram se deja ir y el culmine de su excitación me transmite una corriente eléctrica por la espina, solo verlo y sentirlo llegar me genera esto. Me toma un largo momento bombeando mi pene seguirlo hacia la misma sensación increíble de nuevo.

Mi corazón parece que va a explotar una vez pasa el orgasmo. Wolfram rueda a mi lado jadeando para quedar boca arriba como yo observando el techo. Prefiero cerrar los ojos, y concentrarme en que el oxigeno llegue a mis pulmones y cerebro. No estoy contento ni avergonzado, ni ninguna sensación en particular más que exhausto por completo.

El cansancio del día hace que ahora parezca haberme convertido en piedra hundiéndome en el colchón sin remedio. Me cuesta muchísimo esfuerzo ponerme en marcha para levantarme de nuevo, pero se que si no lo hago mañana me arrepentiré de las sábanas difíciles de lavar y la sensación horrible del semen seco sobre mi cuerpo.

Gruñendo, me siento en la cama con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida hacia el televisor apagado.

Wolfram se ríe de mi aun recostado sin decoro. —Estás ido.

Mi respuesta es una leve vibración en la garganta sin palabras. Lo estoy, no me queda más energía para nada. Termino los menesteres que me propuse obligándome a estar muy activo con una promesa personal de no volver a mover un dedo apenas vuelva a la cama. Y así me acomodo de mi lado, junto a Wolfram que también ha terminado con lo suyo.

Así como sucede con otras ironías de la vida, contemplo el techo con los ojos bien abiertos sin sentir una pizca de sueño a pesar de que tengo el cuerpo molido. Mi compañero que el día de hoy parece estar diferente prende la televisión. Más allá de lo que yo decida o no hacer, él parece no tener planes de irse a dormir ahora desde el principio.

A pesar del ruido mientras hace zapping, disfruto el silencio. Pero tengo una sensación fea, porque puedo palpar en el aire que Wolfram callado es una bomba de tiempo. Los eventos de hace unos quince minutos con escenas salidas de algún video para adultos rondan de a fragmentos mi mente. Lo que dije, lo que hice, y todo lo demás.

No sabia que tenia los labios apretados y la mirada fija en un punto ciego hasta que salgo de mi ensimismamiento por mi mismo de repente. Observo a Wolf pero el me ignora con la vista puesta en la pantalla, en la televisión ahora hay un documental de animales. Ahora que ya no lo estoy mirando habla y me hace dar un respingo completamente a propósito.

—Así que te gusta hacerlo fuerte.

—Unh...

¡Yo tampoco lo sabia! Se me suben los colores de inmediato y me siento un quinceañero de nuevo. No me gusta la conversación por lo que apelo a mi derecho de guardar silencio, ya que es obvio que Wolfram usará todo en mi contra de ser posible. Ya se está riendo solo aunque no diga nada, puedo ver su sonrisa mostrando los dientes en mi campo de visión periférico.

Él está de un excelente humor. Por lo que me ha contado, durante la semana tuvo buenos días en el trabajo y ha conseguido algo extra para hacer durante el fin de semana. De hecho el plan para mañana es que trabaje aquí durante el día, y a la noche veremos si podemos hacer algo, aunque aun no hay planes concretos. Salir o solo unas cervezas en casa, me da igual realmente.

Decido aprovecharme de su buen humor y ver si tengo suerte. Ha pasado un rato y no hablamos más ni él ha presionado sobre lo del sexo porque no he contestado, pero aun quiero charlar.

—Estas pasando mucho tiempo en casa últimamente —le digo echado de lado con la espalda sobre las almohadas, el documental en la tele ha pasado a ser zapping de nuevo.

—¿Te molesta? —me pregunta volteando a verme.

—No, para nada. —Ese no es el tema que quiero tocar, ni tampoco es necesario—. Aunque estás mucho aquí, no he visto que recibas muchas llamadas.

Él se queda mirándome y pensando hasta volver la cabeza hacia la televisión en silencio. En este momento podría dejarlo pasar, así como el ha hecho hace unos momentos conmigo. Pero desde las vacaciones en las termas, no, incluso antes de eso quiero saber más sobre él. Ha pasado más tiempo del normal sin que sepa ciertos detalles sobre su vida.

—Tampoco llamas a nadie, al menos no te he visto hacerlo.

Siendo que Wolf está mucho tiempo aquí últimamente, una que otra vez he atendido una llamada de mis padres. Para este momento se que él entiende perfectamente de que hablo.

—Me has contado que tienes familia en Alemania. —Lo he agregado para aclarar por completo el asunto. Prefiero que sepa que es lo que me intriga y me preocupa.

Decido esperar, y si no habla, lo dejaré pasar una vez más, aunque creo que la siguiente tendrá que ser más seria. No es como si ahora no lo fuera. El silencio se extiende y a pesar de que un minuto parece una eternidad, lo dejo estar hasta que por fin parece haber decidido por donde empezar.

—Ya no estoy en contacto con ellos. Desde que llegué a Japón nunca los he llamado —admite.

Lo suponía, y eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Para crear un ambiente ameno, no lo juzgo ni hago comentarios al respecto sino que mantengo el dialogo abierto.

—Te conozco desde mediados de Junio del año pasado y según me contaste no llevabas tanto tiempo en el país, ¿así que es alrededor de un año?

—Un poco más, algunos meses extra. Han pasado dos cumpleaños pero no son dos años realmente. Llegué a principios del año pasado al país. Ahora que lo pienso de esta manera no es tanto tiempo, pero ha parecido una eternidad.

Él se queda en silencio un rato más y yo aprovecho para pensar un poco. Es verdad que ha sido poco tiempo, especialmente desde que salimos. Apenas ha pasado mes y medio, tal vez incluso un poquito menos. Hemos hecho tantas cosas el año pasado cuando aun eramos amigos que siento que esta relación ha dudado más tiempo del que realmente pasó desde que rompimos esa barrera.

Wolfram decide continuar y se lo nota abierto. —Las cosas no iban bien mucho antes de que me fuera. Era muy cercano a mi tío de adolescente, pero pasaron muchas cosas de por medio y no solo me distancié sino que la relación se fue deteriorando. Creo que fue el primero del cual me distancié bastante. Luego fueron otros problemas que al cumularse explotaron. Desde hace mucho que no tengo buena relación con uno de mis hermanos, y antes de irme las cosas estaban bastante mal con el mayor de ellos también. Mi madre, pese a ser una buena mujer, es una madre ausente. No hay otra manera de describirlo, ella es ajena a todo simplemente por el hecho de que no estaba presente. El resto de las amistades que tenia murieron cuando tuve una pelea con mi pareja en aquel momento.

—Recuerdo que me contaste que estabas conviviendo.

Al igual que yo, había llegado a ese punto con alguien, lo que no recuerdo es si era oficialmente. Wolf me lo aclara sin que pregunte.

—Si, vivíamos juntos. Además de eso, teníamos cierta relación laboral, por decir de algún modo. Y el resto de nuestras amistades eran parte de mismo circulo, es por eso que cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal repercutió en todo. Para el momento de separarnos, yo no estaba pasando los mejores momentos. Cierta tensión familiar no ayudó a mi humor y la ruptura fue terrible. Luego de eso todo continuo cayendo en picado, el trabajo, los amigos, conocidos y compañeros, todo colapsó al mismo tiempo. Hasta ese momento vivía rodeado de gente, pero de repente me alejé de todo y me quedé solo. En parte los culpé por diversas razones, y en parte también quise esa soledad porque me era necesaria. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que tenia que salir de ahí. Decidí irme fuera del país. No avisé a nadie a donde iba, solo que me tomaría tiempo sin contactarlos. Tomé las valijas y me fui, se puede decir que huí, pero a la vez siento que fue una manera de ser libre.

Está triste, pero no deseo interrumpir porque creo que este es el desahogo que siempre ha necesitado. Esta hablando más rápido y fluido que de costumbre, después de algunas frases ha pasado al inglés de repente. Wolfram habla bien mi idioma, pero en algunos aspectos sigue siendo una barrera.

—Elegí Japón por un impulso. Había visitado el país varias veces porque a mi madre le gustaba venir aquí, además de que es el único idioma que estudié por gusto durante los últimos años de secundaria. Era esto o un país de habla inglesa o donde pudiera manejarme con eso. Fue un gran cambio, no puedo decir que no lo sufrí en muchos sentidos, pero ir al choque me ayudo a darme cuenta de muchas cosas sobre mi con las que no estaba contento.

—Nunca he vivido solo en otro país ni he viajado muy lejos, no se lo que es el choque cultural más que por las historias de mi padre —le digo—. Cuando era un bebé viví en Boston, pero no tengo ningún recuerdo de eso, solo algunas anécdotas de mi madre. A pesar de eso puedo entender que clase de cambio es ese. Siempre estuve rodeado de mi familia ruidosa en casa, y para cuando decidí mudarme solo al empezar la universidad mi primer novia se fue a París y terminamos. Recibí un golpe doble al encontrarme viviendo solo y que me hubieran dejado.

Wolfram sonríe levemente aun decaído, el humor en general es soportable pero es un tema que a ambos nos agobia a nuestro modo.

—Cuando uno está acostumbrado a la gente estar solo es complicado. Pero yo me sentía solo incluso rodeado de personas desde hace bastante tiempo —dice seriamente—. Mi vida allá... no se como describirla sin entrar en demasiados detalles. Estaba llena de responsabilidades sociales vacías. Nunca me había dado cuenta del todo porque era lo único que conocía, pero la disconformidad comenzó a pesarme cada vez más con la edad y al no saber escapar de la situación creo que eso fue lo que desató el resto de mis problemas. Probablemente estuve padeciendo depresión desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo sabia, fui consciente de que algo estaba realmente mal conmigo cuando todo colapsó de repente. Vine aquí terriblemente enojado, pero las dificultades de estar en este lugar me hicieron cambiar rápidamente. No quiero sonar egocéntrico diciéndolo yo mismo, pero comparado a antes creo que ahora soy mejor persona.

Me quedo pensando un  momento con una mezcla de sus comentarios sobre si mismo y mi reintrospección personal.

Es egoísta ponerme a hablar sobre mi mismo cuando es su momento pero necesito dejar salir las palabras. —Pensé que llegué a acostumbrarme a estar solo, incluso que me gustaba. Me dijiste una vez que me veías deprimido en el trabajo, Ken también lo dice a menudo pero nunca lo tomé en serio. Siempre encontraba algo para justificarlo. Si me enfermaba al día siguiente, seria culpa de eso, o si el día estaba feo se me contagiaba el sentimiento, o tal vez había pasado algo malo justo en ese momento. Siempre había una buena excusa para mis cambios de humor repentinos. Pero he estado pensando y empecé a considerar tomarlo más en serio.

Dicen que el paso más importante es aceptar lo que a uno le pasa para poder resolverlo. No estoy seguro de asimilar nada aun, pero últimamente he estado pensando mas en serio sobre todo esto. Tal vez es la edad como ha dicho antes.

Wolfram no se toma a mal mi interrupción que ha cambiado el centro de atención hacia mi. Me hace sentir peor cuando se acerca un poco y con el control remoto aun en la mano pasa el brazo tras mi cuello abrazándome levemente. Nos tomamos un momento en esta posición entre conversaciones hasta que habla de nuevo.

—¿Aun te sientes solo o deprimido? —me pregunta—. No tienes que pensar demasiado la respuesta o contenerte, puedes ser sincero.

Me toma un momento responder.

—Si.

Wolfram no dice nada y no se si espera que continúe, pero no tengo nada más que pueda decirle.

—A veces yo también —agrega sincerándose aun más de lo que ya ha hecho.

No hablamos más después de eso, pero la compañía que nos ofrecemos el uno al otro es suficiente. El ambiente reflexivo se extiende mientras miro sin mirar la televisión y no estoy seguro de que él le preste atención tampoco a lo que sucede en ella.

A pesar de este ambiente extraño y un poco tenso, esa noche me voy a dormir sintiéndome más ligero, y no ha sido solo a causa del sexo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que aun haya tanta gente que siga esta historia. Como siempre les digo, sientanse libres de compartir conmigo cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, incluso las criticas son muy bienvenidas. 
> 
> Este fue un capítulo de transición, pero es la introducción a otras nuevas cosas que se van a ir desarrollando en capítulos siguientes. Wolfram empieza a tener mucho más protagonismo a partir de este momento. 
> 
> Espero hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas y un buen comienzo de año, y sino, pensemos que justamente es solo el comienzo xD


	17. Capítulo 17

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo** **17**

.

.

.

.

.

El color rosado recubre el camino y los rayos del sol marca horizontales ases de luz perfectos mientras pequeños pétalos de cerezo descienden uno tras otro. El viento que se levanta de repente es agradable y revuelve mis cabellos mientras camino empujando mi bicicleta el ultimo trecho hacia la salida del colegio. A dos cuadras del lugar me espera mi compañero más chico.

Comienza a hacer calor en primavera y tras un día completo en la escuela me siento transpirado con la ropa calurosa enclaustrando mi cuerpo. Usualmente para esta hora tendría actividades en el club y me quedaría un tiempo extra con gusto. Al terminar, tontearíamos con otros miembros mientras abarrotamos las duchas de la escuela.

Pero yo ya no puedo hacer eso.

El chico en la esquina mira el piso con el cabello lacio un poco largo cubriéndole parte de las mejillas. Su figura menuda está levemente inclinada pero no llega a apoyarse en la pared. Es esa postura un tanto ensimismada que probablemente fue la causa de hacerlo ver débil ante los chicos mayores e incluso los profesores. Hoy no está vestido con el equipo de béisbol del colegio al que estoy acostumbrado verle sino con el mismo gakuran que yo y su mochila colgada al hombro.

Él luce ausente a la distancia, por momentos no puedo definirlo. Esto es un recuerdo. Un recuerdo dentro del sueño.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —pregunto y siento que mi voz proviene de otro lugar, tengo cierta incapacidad para enforcar los rostros de la gente a mi alrededor entre una bruma blanca poco clara para mi mente.

—No, está bien —responde y sonríe.

Soy consciente de que mi yo del pasado está sumamente contento aunque guarda silencio, embelesado con la sonrisa algo infantil de este chico que hasta este momento ya no rondaba mis recuerdos.

Se que él aun está en el club de deportes, probablemente ya han terminado las actividades. Recuerdo vagamente esta época, pronto será la ceremonia de despedida y recibiré un diploma por terminar la secundaria baja.

Ya no soy parte del equipo desde hace tiempo. He golpeado al entrenador. Lo golpeé por este chico y por muchas otras frustraciones. Lo que había olvidado es la sensación que sentía en secreto al caminar por la leve empinada del colegio entre arboles de cerezo empujando mi bicicleta con alguien a mi lado.

Me gustaba este chico.

.

.

.

Me despierto de vuelta con treinta y cuatro años en vez de quince boca arriba en mi cama destapado. Los rayos del sol me molestan los ojos al intentar entornarlos, ayer a la noche he olvidado las cortinas medio abiertas. ¿Qué hora es? Espero que no demasiado temprano ya que es Sábado y no tengo por que cumplir horarios.

Mi viejo reloj G-shock de edición limitada marca las ocho treinta. De hecho, para mis estándares incluso en días libres esto es más o menos tarde.

Me decepciono levemente al darme vuelta y encontrar la silueta del hombre a mi lado de espaldas. Wolfram es un abrazador compulsivo. No creí que algo así existiera hasta conocerlo, es una persona incapaz de dormir si no está enroscada en lo que tenga a su lado, excepto hoy que parece que no le importa mucho.

Me doy la vuelta hacia él y paso mi brazo por su cintura entre las sábanas que se ha robado por completo y viste desprolijamente enroscadas. Su cuerpo está caliente, me doy cuenta de que es a causa de que yo estoy demasiado frío. No hace tanto calor dentro de casa como la vista soleada en el exterior da a entender.

Recuerdo fragmentos de mi sueño que a su vez era un recuerdo. También recuerdo otro comentario de Murata ya pasado casi medio año cuando estaba en secundaria alta y nos volvimos amigos. "Esa chica con la que saliste en vacaciones al terminar secundaria baja, la del pelo corto". Yo siempre he respondido que era un chico, solo un compañero de equipo.

Me pregunto ahora que tanto de eso es cierto.

Con la nariz apoyada en el cuerpo tibio de lo que nadie podría confundir con una mujer, cuestiono mi sexualidad con toda la calma que pensé que no tenía. Yo mismo no estoy sorprendido, aunque si me impresiona un poco como he anulado algunos recuerdos. Siempre he tenido presente mis errores de aquella época, golpear un profesor es algo que ha quedado inmortalizado en mi récord, pero a pesar de que usualmente diría que lo hice —o tal vez no— por un compañero... no recordaba bien que pasó con él después de eso.

Me pregunto por qué. Aunque creo que la respuesta es un tanto sencilla y estaré algo molesto de admitir que algunas cosas que me dijo Muraken tenían mucho de cierto. Pero no tengo por que ir tan rápido respecto a eso.

Muerdo el hombro de Wolfram para ver si está despierto. No lo está para nada, así que aun algo soñoliento me pongo obsceno y bajo la mano por su flanco izquierdo. Le gusta dormir contra la pared porque cuanto más contenido esté mejor para él, así que puedo aprovechar y acorralarlo sin que sea consciente de ello.

Salí con ese chico. O debería decir que "salí" y agregarle unas buenas comillas. Recuerdo que estaba confundido al respecto, pero también se me hace claro que esa confusión tenia mucho que ver conque me gustaba y hasta cierto punto tomé nuestras salidas de amigos bastante en serio. Y por lo poco que vuelve a mi mente ahora, él también tenia ciertas intensiones. Recuerdo que era complicado pretender mientras se leía claramente el ambiente lleno de dudas. Y eso fue todo, porque en realidad nunca pasó, nadie dijo nada y poco tiempo después dejamos de vernos.

Yo comencé secundaria alta en otro colegio, impopular y sin novia... Mirando demasiado a los compañeros en los cambiadores de hecho. Rayos, ¿por qué no recordaba tampoco eso? Solo tuve una que otra conversación con un ex compañero del club de secundaria baja tiempo luego, y creo que hubo una sensación parecida a con este otro chico menudo que recordaba una chica, pero este senpai no era para nada femenino.

Trabajaba en una panadería, hice un día a medio tiempo algo obligado, salimos en navidad a entregar regalos juntos... Cierto. Hasta ahí llega el recuerdo, no volví a verlo luego de eso. Fue alrededor de esa época en la que conocí a Asami, aunque en realidad ya la conocía de secundaria baja según ella y Ken, pero no la recuerdo.

Que me pasa, cuan despistado era de chico. O es que debería ir al médico y preocuparme al respecto.

Con la mente en mil cosas pero dudando seriamente de haber reprimido esto por otras razones que recién ahora cobran más sentido, me enfoco en mi compañero. Estoy bien con esto. Lo he estado desde que empezó y ahora también, y se que lo estaré pasado un tiempo. No hay nada de lo que arrepentirme de lo vivido hasta este punto, ni tampoco nada de lo que arrepentirme en la decisión de comenzar algo nuevo que me daba miedo.

No hay duda de que me gusta mucho este hombre, solo de estar acurrucados y tocarlo un poco la latente dureza mañanera se vuelve consciente. Debería levantarme, bañarme, afeitarme y hasta podría salir a correr porque él seguirá durmiendo un largo rato de seguro.

Mi lujuria puede más, la tentación de sentirme excitado con él ya desnudo delante no ayuda. Sin dudar, me estiro ahora para buscar un condón y el lubricante que han quedado desprolijamente tirados sobre la mesa de noche a mis espaldas. Coloco todo bajo la almohada como quien guarda el secreto por si fuera rechazado antes de concretar sus planes.

Bastante libre de culpas, vuelvo a mi posición anterior tras él. Observando por sobre su hombro, está frito, Wolf duerme tan profundamente que me daría pena despertarlo si no fuera que se que en realidad ha descansado bien y es un perezoso. Siempre que puede duerme de más, es una mala costumbre que tiene.

Acaricio la piel desnuda descubierta y luego entrometo las manos por debajo de las sábanas tirando para aflojarlas un poco. Al lograr destapar su espalda y su trasero puedo pegarme a él por completo, deshaciéndome de la molesta tela para también poder acariciar desde su estómago hacia su pecho entre sus brazos enroscados maá arriba. Wolfram cambia de posición un poco, llevando las manos debajo de las almohadas y volteando más los omóplatos, pero no se queja.

Divertido, vuelvo a tocar su estómago a ver si le da cosquillas y obtengo una pequeña reacción. Con la mente más obsesiva por el sexo, froto mi pene entre sus nalgas suavemente mientras acaricio y aprieto sus muslos. Puedo sentir el suave bello en ellas y luego el grueso y enrulado de su entrepierna.

—¿...Qué hora esh? —pregunta Wolfram con una voz soñolienta que nunca le había escuchado. Es muy simpático, me recuerda un poco a cuando arrastra las palabras si ha empinado demasiado el codo.

—Temprano.

—No moleshtes...

Río por lo bajo pero me niego a dejarlo tranquilo. A fuerza de insistencia, se estira sobre las almohadas y separa un poco las piernas mientras esconde su rostro entre el cabello ondulado del color de la miel. Su pálido cuello está expuesto así que lo beso. Los huesos de su espalda sobresalen al estirar un poco el cuerpo, me gusta sentirlos, así como los respetables músculos que delineo con la yema de los dedos.

El suave vaivén le hace ronronear suavemente, se que está dándome permiso a regañadientes. Subo la apuesta e intento convencerlo acariciando su lánguido pene, pero no tengo mucho éxito y tras un considerable tiempo de lucha me doy por vencido.

Me mira de reojo casi sin querer abrirlos por la luz cuando me alejo, pero el ruido de la tapa del lubricante lo hace suspirar como refunfuñando exageradamente. Así es, no es una retirada definitiva, es simplemente estratégica.

Se que le gusta lo que hago con mis dedos, estoy al tanto de cada reacción pero aunque intento espiar por sobre su hombro se esconde más entre la almohada y el revoltijo que es la cama en este momento. Suspira y gime quedadamente mientras lo penetro con los dedos, no es realmente necesario todo este trabajo previo pero quiero asegurarme de convencerlo. Lo noto impaciente gracias a mis exageraciones, con la columna arqueada y los muslos tensos. Dejo de jugar y me coloco el condón diestramente, sin perder más tiempo que acariciándome dos veces antes de ponerme en posición y empujar dentro. Lo hago suavemente, meneando las caderas despacio y abriendo mas sus piernas al empujar con una rodilla.

Recostado parcialmente sobre él, tironeo aquí y allá, indicándole como deseo que se coloque. Wolfram disfruta sin resistirse a nada y lo escucho respirar agitado pero solo veo su mata de cabellos. No me molesta hacerlo de este modo, ayer el trabajó mucho, hoy es un equivalente a eso.

Me doy rienda suelta penetrando a gusto, me encanta la sensación que genera en mi pene erecto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tengo un rápido matutino así que tengo que saborear cada momento. Sin darme prisa, aumento el nivel conforme a sus reacciones. Ya que me ha permitido disfrutar de su cuerpo, lo mínimo que voy a ofrecerle es llegar al mejor momento.

No resulta tan sencillo como lo ha sido otras veces. No es un secreto que a Wolfram le encanta esto, usualmente el lidera con precisión si es que desea acabar sin mucho esfuerzo. Hoy me está dejando la toma de decisiones completa a mi, y al parecer aun no consigo hacerlo del modo correcto.

Tras un leve cambio de posición, obtengo una buena respuesta. —Así —me indica breve con voz grave.

No me arriesgo a nada y llevo una mano al frente estrujando sus testículos ahora más rigidos y comienzo a acariciar a mitad del tronco suavemente. Al notar que está surtiendo efecto y la agitación sube varios niveles, pongo más énfasis en el empuje de mis caderas así como mis dedos. No me es fácil coordinar, prefiero mantener el ritmo contante y aburrido que perderlo por completo.

Apretado contra la pared por cuenta propia al desplazarse levemente entre vaivenes, su orgasmo no es fuerte pero cumple el cometido. Me encargo de entrometer mis dedos para aminorar el desastre sobre la pared o las sábanas pero pierdo mi interés en ello cuando tengo que concentrarme en mi propio placer. Me dejo ir por completo y con dos empujones más me vengo apretando las nalgas y mi pelvis contra su cuerpo.

Él está knock out después de esto. Si ya tenia sueño, ahora realmente me palmea la mano cuando toco demasiado su cuerpo para echarme.

—Déjame limpiarte —me rio.

Ya has tenido lo mejor de mi y ahora no me quieres, ¿cierto? No tardo mucho en desechar los pañuelos de papel y desaparezco de la habitación directo al baño para una rápida limpieza aunque aun no planeo entrar a la tina. Tomo la ropa deportiva que tenia cerca de la cesta para lavar con dudas de que tan limpia esté, pero parece que usarlas una vez más no matará a nadie. Estoy revitalizado y con bastantes energías.

Hago una rutina de estiramientos bajo el rayo del sol caliente que promete quemar el asfalto a medio día y extiendo la ruta normal al trote unas cuantas manzanas extras. Luego de una vuelta por el parque donde hay un par de personas paseando sus perros, hago un par de estiramientos más y aprovecho las barras para ejercitar los brazos, con esto el combo está completo.

Al volver a casa voy directo a encender el calentador para el ofuro y luego a la heladera a conseguir algo para beber fresco. El baño es completamente revitalizador y me gusta la sensación de limpieza al haberme higienizado a fondo. Siento los poros abiertos y el cuerpo completamente fresco, además de esa sensación de languidez que te cala hasta los huesos gracias al agua bien caliente.

En el comedor, descubro a Wolfram sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el diario. Está en boxers, pantuflas y una remera de entre casa comiendo una tostada que lleva demasiada mermelada encima.

—¿Quieres sandia? Está fría —me ofrece.

Al aceptar, él se levanta para sacarla de la heladera entera y la corta para mi sirviendo un plato en el medio de la mesa. En vez de café, me sirve un vaso de jugo completo. Todo esto corre por cuenta suya.

—Siempre que vienes traes fruta últimamente, no sabia que te gustaba tanto.

—Es que dicen que al visitar una casa ajena aquí en Japón traen fruta como obsequio.

Me río. —¡Eso es como para cuando visitas un enfermo, un amigo que no ves seguido o a tus suegros!

—¿A si? —duda, descolocado y algo decepcionado como siempre.

Wolfram, tu lado infantil es completamente adorable.

.

.

.

A pesar de haberse levantado tarde, mi amante, novio y compañero comienza su día con empeño. Ha dispuesto sus cosas en la mesa del living que no suelo usar ya que prefiero la mesa baja junto a la tele. Se lo ve cómodo con los muebles más occidentales, y ahora vistiendo un par de pantalones a la rodilla y un polo luego del baño se lo ve mucho más serio.

Su portátil desplegada muestra un programa de diseño, y junto a ella se esparcen algunas libretas y un manojo de papeles sobre la madera. Todo el espacio ha sucumbido a su merced y él se mueve con la misma confianza con la que ha usado mi cocina hace una hora para servir el desayuno.

Lo noto raro, de vez en cuando lanza miradas furtivas por sobre su hombro aunque continua con sus tareas sin decir una palabra. Yo ando holgazaneando por la casa, y luego de dar muchas vuelta he hecho una que otra pequeña tarea del hogar como poner a lavar una muda de ropa. Tengo una buena excusa para mirar la tele o jugar algún video juego mientras espero que termine el ciclo de lavado.

En vez de eso, decido acercarme al notar estas pequeñas actitudes que me llaman la atención. Sin decir nada, merodeo la mesa a la cual rara vez me acerco y termino por pararme a su lado para observar sin mirar mucho las anotaciones y los bocetos borroneados en sus papeles.

Sonriendo, me lo quedo mirando directo cuando después de observarme varias veces termina por voltear a verme. Por su expresión algo conflictuada ahora siento más curiosidad al respecto. No tengo tiempo de esperar algo malo, porque habla de repente y lo que dice hace que se me vayan las cejas hasta el nacimiento de los cabellos.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

—¡¿Qué?! No, espera, ¿qué? —los ojos se me abren bien redondos de repente—. Mañana como mañana, ¿de mañana?

—Si. Treinta y uno de Marzo.

—¿Cómo puede ser? ¡¿Por que no dijiste nada antes?!

—Te iba a decir ayer pero al final no me dejaste porque te pusiste a preguntar cosas.

—¡Ayer u hoy es lo mismo! Deberías haber avisado muchísimo antes. Estas cosas se dicen con tiempo.

—Nunca me preguntaste —dice tranquilamente, y tiene un punto siendo que hace tanto nos conocemos—. Pero es que no desespera, no me importaba tanto el cumpleaños. Aunque se que si te lo decía cuando ya hubiera pasado me recriminarías peor.

—¡Sin duda!

La conversación muere cuando me quedo en blanco gracias a esta inesperada noticia para la cual mi estúpido cerebro no sabe como armar planes. ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Qué le regalo? ¿A dónde lo llevo? Mierda, tantas opciones y se supone que lo conozco mejor que nadie, ¡pero no se me ocurre nada rápidamente!

Wolfram suspira. —No tienes que quemarte el cerebro pensando sobre esto. Sabia que ibas a exagerar pasara lo que pasara.

—¿Qué hay de malo conmigo por interesarme en eso?

—¿Qué hay de malo contigo? Usualmente, todo, pero eso no viene al caso —me dice sonriendo como si asegurara "de todos modos te quiero"—. No hace falta hacer nada especial.

—Aun tengo un día, déjame pensar al respecto. Y como mínimo necesito conseguir un regalo. Agh, solo déjame pensar mientras sigues con eso.

Antes de que me ataque la desesperación intento calmarme, él me mira resignado como siempre que tiene algo que reprochar pero se ha dado por vencido.

Cambio el tema para intentar relajarme a la fuerza. —¿Y qué es eso que estás haciendo?

Genuinamente contento por mi interés Wolfram despliega su sonrisa del millón de dólares. A veces es mucho más simple de lo que uno esperaría de su apariencia, pareciera que mi atención es mejor regalo que cualquier cosa que se me ocurra comprarle en este momento.

Saca algunos papeles debajo de la pila, en ellos hay garabatos en lápices de colores que son bastante... particulares.

—Estoy diseñando una mascota para un evento. Ya hice dos, y me queda terminar esta. —Me muestra los originales y otros dibujos en la portátil, entonces hace la pregunta que estaba temiendo—. ¿Qué te parece?

No es la primera vez que una pareja me dispara a quemarropa algo como eso. Soy experimentado, pero no a prueba de balas. En este segundo y medio que tengo para decidir que rayos decir sobre algo que no comprendo hay un 50% de probabilidades de que falle miserablemente.

Sus mascotas son raras, no entiendo absolutamente nada. No hay manera de que lo entienda, pero lo apoyo completamente. Mi actitud es sincera, se supone que es parte de ser una pareja el no entender algunas de las cosas que hace o lo que le gusta al otro, pero si tolerarlas o incluso incentivarlas si se da el caso. Con toda mi humildad, juego a la lotería con un comentario al azar.

—Los colores son... contrastan muy bien.

Hasta sus ojos verdes se iluminan de lo contento. —¡¿Verdad?! Los querían muy llamativos así que decidí eegir estos.

La pobre criatura que aparece en la pantalla es indescriptible. Tiene el cuerpo de un conejo de peluche hecho con calcetines en primer grado al que no le pusieron manos mezclado con el rostro de mi vecina, esa vieja gruñona de siempre.

—Y en este otro me parecen... interesantes los... ojos. Bah, toda su cara es  _interesante_. Una en un millón diría yo...

¿Y son esas las manitos o las orejas? No tengo ni idea. La confirmación sobre mi comentario llega de inmediato.

—¡Les gustó mucho la cara de este en particular! —Cielos, está tan contento... y yo me pregunto quien demonios son ellos y que clase de gustos tienen—. Que bueno saber que realmente es original, tienen muchas mascotas viejas así que necesitaba crear algo diferente.

Diferente. Si, definitivamente es diferente a nada que haya visto jamás. Que es, no tengo idea, pero que es diferente si que lo es.

De repente, Wolfram aun sonríe pero se pone menos efusivo y mira fijo sus papeles. Alcanzo a ver entre sus cabellos el leve rubor en la punta de sus orejas que ha aparecido.

—Dijiste que querías llevarme a algún lado por lo del cumpleaños —comienza a decir con una pequeña pausa—. Pero... ¿no me acompañarías a un lugar al que yo te lleve?

—Quieres que te acompañe a un lugar. Claro, por supuesto. Si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Pero a dónde quieres ir?

Su timidez me intriga de repente.

—Hay un evento semi formal por la inauguración de la venta de estos diseños. Son apenas unos pocos más entre muchísimos productos que van a vender, pero como son de los más nuevos me han pedido ir personalmente al menos por unas horas. —Le resta importancia a su gran logro que definitivamente también debería haberme contado antes—. Hay un brindis y aperitivos incluidos durante el cierre —intenta mejorar la oferta como si buscara algo que considere más atractivo para mi gusto.

Me río sin poder aguantarme. —No tienes que intentar convencerme, ¡por supuesto que iré a un evento donde presentes algo que has hecho! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Apenas me has contado que estabas haciendo, no tenia idea de que era tan serio ni a gran escala.

—No es a gran escala, son solo unos llaveros.

—No importa. Quiero festejar el cumpleaños así como también los logros que son igual de importantes.

—Yuuri...

Conmocionado y haciéndome sentir vergüenza de varias cosas que he dicho cuando no soy para nada un tipo cool, Wolfram toma suavemente mi brazo en un pedido silencioso. Me inclino levemente rodeándolo con los brazos y dejándolo hundirse en mi pecho.

Puede que hayas estado solo durante cierto tiempo, pero ya no hace falta que sigas de la misma manera. Ahora estoy yo para compartir esos momentos.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día por la noche, Wolfram y yo nos encontramos caminando bajo las luces cegadoras del centro que hacen parecer que es de día, especialmente dentro del shopping.

Acabamos de hacer una parada en un café de apariencia lujosa y moderna que no encaja demasiado con los lugares a los que suelo ir, pero hoy he dejado que él me arrastre y elija todo lo que quiere. Como mañana es Domingo, su cumpleaños seria aburrido con todas las tiendas cerradas, así que le estoy dando los gustos por adelantado aunque no le he deseado feliz día para evitar la mala suerte.

Apenas hace unos momentos he comido un sándwich tostado y ya estoy mirando con anhelo un puesto pequeño en el centro del piso pensando si tendrían takoyaki. Mi glotonería se basa puramente en las proteínas, mientras que él acaba de tomar uno de los cafés mas dulces a los cuales he robado un sorbo. Algo con caramelo, leche condensada y crema. Me sorprende que tenga una sonrisa tan perfecta y nada de diabetes.

—Bien, ¿qué te gustaría comprar? —le pregunto sin rodeos.

Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Como me ha avisado sobre la marcha, tuve que dar el brazo a torcer tras devanarme los sesos y aceptar su propuesta de que él elija su propio regalo. Ha insistido en que no era necesario y con salir a pasear o comer bastaría, pero no me sentía convencido.

En el tira y afloje usual cuando no estamos de acuerdo, a regañadientes terminamos por aceptar lo que al otro le ponga contento. Es una base bastante solida para esta relación que no tiene definido roles. Pero me gusta ser un par con Wolfram, me siento cómodo con esa clase de dinámica que antes no había vivido.

Él suspira y sonríe de lado como si hubiera estado esperando que me olvidase pero no lo he hecho.

—¿Qué va a ser? ¿Ropa, calzado, alguna herramienta de dibujo? O tal vez algo electrónico —digo mientras volteo a ver las tiendas cercanas.

En todos los pisos predominan las prendas para vestir que yo jamás podría usar pero quedarían bien en él de seguro. La clase de ropa en este lugar es demasiado perfecta y brillante como para siquiera pensar en como luciría con eso puesto y menos que menos en su mantenimiento. Soy demasiado inquieto y dejado como para andar cuidando esas pulcras prendas.

Pero me es fácil pensar en Wolf vistiendo algunas de esas camisas o pantalones, incluso los sweaters. Es primavera, así que debería dejar de mirar abrigos y camperas en oferta fuera de estación. Y después de todo, es él quien decidirá que le gusta y donde comprarlo.

Termino por acompañarlo a una tienda para hombres cercana bastante grande. Ropa será entonces.

Mientras yo observo curioso alrededor con las manos en los bolsillos, el revisa todas las prendas colgadas en las perchas. Nos han saludado al entrar pero al parecer aquí es autoservicio. Los cambiadores están en una pared pintada de oscuro con plantas más al fondo, y la marca que no reconozco sobresale de la pared con luz indirecta alumbrando de fondo.

Me siento con un poco de nervios y sin tocar mucho en un pequeño sillón de cuero individual que parece salido de una película. Todo aquí es ostentoso, pero no me doy cuenta del peligro hasta que es demasiado tarde.

—¿Esta o esta? —me pregunta a mi Wolfram apareciendo desde un costado con dos camisas en las manos.

—El azul es mi color favorito —respondo sin pensar, una de las dos que tiene en las manos es un celeste menos oscuro que el azul de los Lions.

Wolfram no lo piensa dos veces y me extiende la que he elegido descartando la otra color camello.

—¿No te lo vas a probar?

—Ya lo hice, estas dos son las que mejor me quedan.

—¡Que rápido!

Es una nueva sensación que me ha tomado por sorpresa. ¿No más demoras de horas dentro de una tienda? ¿En serio? Los beneficios de esta relación me están resultando increíbles. No querré acompañar a comprar algo ni a mi madre después de esto.

Entonces me azota la realidad cuando giro la etiqueta de la prenda en mi mano y veo el precio. Si hubiera estado tomando algo, me hubiera atragantado y muerto en el proceso.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta Wolfram y cuestiona después de un momento—. ¿Demasiado caro?

A mi parecer, se les ha escapado uno o dos ceros aquí en el número, pero cierro los ojos y le extiendo la prenda sacando mi billetera.

—Solo tómalo antes de que lo piense dos veces. —Doy de baja mi cerebro por completo y directamente pago con tarjeta

Al salir, Wolfram lleva en la mano una elegante bolsa de cartón con manija de cuerda, y yo me pregunto como hace toda esta otra gente para caminar con las manos llenas de varias de ellas.

No es una vida con estándares a los cuales me sienta acostumbrado, así que mientras paseamos pienso en mandarle un mail a Ken para que me ayude a planear una fiesta de cumpleaños. Hoy a su gusto, y cuando todos a los que pudiéramos invitar estén de acuerdo, otra día basado en el mio.

.

.

.

La inauguración de su trabajo toma más tiempo del esperado y ya estamos a mediados de Agosto. Estoy un poco decaído porque aun no he podido conseguir que todos los demás accedan a una reunión de cumpleaños. A este ritmo se convertirá en una salida más sin nada de especial que la presencia de muchas personas allegadas a Wolf y no me gustaba tanto eso.

Pero no puedo ponerme a pensar demasiado en eso, tengo que prestar atención a mi compañero que viste elegantemente aquí a mi lado.

—Wolf, ¿estás bien? Te ves un tanto estresado.

—¿Estresado? No estoy estresado, para nada. Ni lo siento. Estrés, ¿que es eso? Soy el Master of the Stress, the Stress Master of All Masters. —Y lo dice serio como la piedra, igual que todos sus chistes.

—... Ok, eso es una estupidez como las que diría yo, así que asumo que estás bastante mal en este momento.

No hay mucho que pueda hacer por él, es inevitable. Lo observo rígido como un robot y a la vez nervioso en medio de esta reunión de gala que no es para nada "semi formal" como me había prometido. Por suerte le he hecho caso y he venido de traje como lo haría para el trabajo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, he terminado en una galería de arte. Y para colmo, en una inauguración.

El ambiente del lugar es impecable, hay flores en uno que otro rincón y las paredes blancas tanto de la entrada como de la enorme sala lucen enormes fotografías y otras piezas artísticas. No hace falta aclarar que no entiendo nada de esto. Veo a la gente ir y venir entre saludos y palabras bonitas como si todos se conociesen en un pequeño circulo amistoso. Quienes no conocen a otros, son inmediatamente presentados y parecen en su salsa.

Yo estoy junto a Wolfram, pero tengo una barrera de invisibilidad que me mantiene ajeno. No se me ha presentado a nadie ni yo he intentado acercarme desde la media hora que llevo aquí dentro al haber llegado. Estoy bien con eso.

—Hubiera pensado que estarías acostumbrado a eventos como este —le comento a Wolfram casual. Espero que el hecho de que estoy relajado se le contagia de algún modo.

—Si, un poco.

—Ehh. Entonces ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? No se por que hoy no lo estoy, estos eventos estirados suelen hacerme sentir mal, pero si tienes más costumbre de haber asistido a lugares así deberías tomártelo con mucha mas calma.

—No lo sé. Probablemente porque estoy exponiendo.

—Ah, claro. Eso si que no podría entenderlo. —No quiero meter la pata, así que mi apoyo moral se torna silencioso y le sonrío—. ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—Si, por favor.

—¿Alcohol o...?

—Vino.

Dudo un segundo si es una buena idea, pero Wolfram siempre ha gustado del vino, especialmente el tinto. Se que en su casa toma antes de dormir de vez en cuando, y ha traído una botella un par de veces a la mía para la cena. Confío en que sabe lo que hace y solo busca relajarse, así que me acerco a la mesa dispuesta más cercana y le llevo media copa.

Sus ojos verdes parecen cuestionar la cantidad que he elegido, pero no soy amante de esta bebida y no tengo idea sobre los detalles de la etiqueta al servirlo. No es que lo estuviera dosificando, soy consciente de que tiene más resistencia que yo respecto a las bebidas alcohólicas. Nunca me anotaría en una competencia con este tipo.

Un contingente de chicas bastante jóvenes entra de repente, no parecen la clase de público que asistiría a una muestra sofisticada. Aunque están vestidas bastante coquetas, se ven más casuales que el resto.

¿Qué pasó, había otro horario de llegada o algo? Como fui citado por Wolf a cierta hora respeté eso, pero nunca tuve que presentarme porque él me estaba esperando en la puerta. ¿Será que soy un invitado VIP por primera vez en mi vida?

Una mujer que asumo tiene alrededor de nuestra edad o un poco menos se acerca a nosotros de inmediato desde el otro lado de la galería. Viste un traje ajustado con pollera hasta la rodilla color crema sin escote, el cuello recto va de hombro a hombro y un simple colgante de perla me llama la atención junto a sus aros.

—Bielefeld, apresúrate que es la hora. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Wolf, terminándose la copa de un trago suspira con gesto mas cansino que nervioso. —Me paro junto a las dos piezas durante el discurso inaugural y luego me siento en la mesa que está al otro lado para que la fila no corte el paso. —Parece estar repitiendo palabras de otro que asumo fueron dichas demasiadas veces.

Cuando la mujer me ve aun rondando cerca, me hace una reverencia leve y duda, pero está apurada y extrañamente no se presenta. O es el cliente o una manager, es notable que está muy envuelta en la parte de coordinación.

Sigo a Wolf que de repente está muy calmado. Al observarlo de cerca y con cuidado, me doy cuenta de que es muy bueno actuando su cara seria, pero su vista fija en cualquier lugar y su falta de expresiones lo delatan ante mi. Al menos sabe lidiar con su nerviosismo de buena manera, lo hace mejor que yo inclusive. Espero que esa copa de vino haya servido o haga efecto pronto.

Cuando me mira de reojo un momento antes de irse hacia el lugar que debe, su fachada se desmorona en sus ojos por un momento. Me río de él levemente y al notar que entiendo como se siente se le termina contagiando una sonrisa.

Hay dos grandes impresiones muy coloridas y extrañas en la pared a cada lado de donde se paran unas cuantas personas incluyéndole. No recuerdo haber visto esas con fondo, pero si a las dos mascotas principales en ellas. Luce como si el camión que transportaba arte abstracto de un museo de París hubiera chocado contra uno de Sanrio. El fondo de colores psicodélicos me genera sensaciones más extrañas que los propios personajes.

Wolf dijo que tenia que hacer algo original, y tengo que concederle eso por completo. No entiendo ni mierdas, darling, pero te apoyo cien por ciento.

La mujer me observa sonriente mientras habla y da una pequeña introducción acerca de la galería, una que otra persona importante y el hombre mayor a su lado que es el siguiente en continuar. Es un típico discurso sobre esto y aquello, felicitaciones, y alguna que otra alabanza a la compañía que ha solicitado el pedido. No dan muchos detalles, pero al parecer se trata de una empresa de publicaciones de cierta clase en papel, hay un par de revistas en el stand donde asumo que sentarán a Wolfram luego.

Todo esto me recuerda un poco la firma de autógrafos a la que fuimos hace tiempo sobre nuestra novela favorita. No sabia que tenía que firmar nada, es raro de un artista que apenas empieza...

Entonces me doy cuenta. Ato los cabos con una rapidez que me asombra y que me hace pensar si he absorbido telepáticamente algo de la inteligencia de Ken en todos estos años.

La manager junto a Wolf toda sonriente, un grupo de chicas jóvenes demasiado arregladas que no para de crecer, el recuerdo de hace unas semanas cuando Wolf me pidió que le sacara una foto fuera del edificio de la compañía con el jardín de fondo, era para algo en twitter y sobre este trabajo.

Miro los dibujos en la pared y luego a Wolf. En realidad... tiene mucho sentido.

Me siento horrible apenas pienso eso, pero es evidente que lo que están vendiendo no es su arte sino su apariencia. Extranjero, de buena altura, se viste bien, cabello dorado y ojos verdes deslumbrantes además de un rostro que iguala al de cualquier escultura griega. ¡Es un imán para las chicas!

Lo miro triste por dentro y me apena más verlo sonreírme encantadoramente. Su cambio de expresión hace que el pelotón de nuevas fanáticas hagan ese sonido que suelen hacer las chicas cuando se emocionan.

La calculadora mujer se pone más contenta, rayos, ella sabe lo que hace. Podría aprender una cosa o dos para el futuro de esto, aunque sigo pensando que me da pena y a la vez me parece algo tierno que Wolf no se ha dado cuenta.

El día de hoy, sin que nadie lo sepa, mi novio encubierto es una mercancía muy bien cotizada.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Una actualización rápida, va a llover. Esta es la pequeña saga de la galería de arte jaja, no creo que dure mucho más que otro capítulo y luego tendremos la mini saga de la fiesta de cumpleaños xD
> 
> No tengo mucho para decir excepto que las mascotas que diseñó Wolf son una referencia a una serie muy vieja que hace años me sacó muchas risas, Jungle Wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu, un nombre increíblemente largo para una serie increíblemente bizarra. En esta loca historia que sucede en una selva, hay unas extrañas criaturas que no son para nada lindas, los pokute y los majonko, estos últimos echan mermelada roja por los ojos si los aprietas y luce... raro, muy raro. San google les ayudará a aquellos en plataformas donde no puedo agregar imágenes, los demás los verán aquí abajo a continuación.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por su interés en esta historia y por todos sus comentarios. Como siempre les digo, me encanta leerlo e incluso las duras criticas serán bienvenidas para esta o cualquier otra historia que deseen leer. ¡Nos leemos la próxima!
> 
>   
> 


	18. Capítulo 18

**Enredos de oficina – Capítulo** **18**

.

.

.

.

.

Lo aman.

Las chicas jóvenes a las que parece no importarle que este hombre podría llevarles más de diez años lo adoran y se les nota en el brillo de los ojos. Wolfram sonríe a cada persona que pasa a saludarlo en su mesa y firma una revista, hay dos páginas en el interior con las mismas imágenes expuestas en la pared y una nota que he estado leyendo a un costado mientras le espero.

Las dos mascotas van a ir a parar a una increíble variedad de merchandising, y no me parece tan poca cosa. Él no me había dicho ningún detalle sobre esta clase de planes, aunque le concedo que sí me comentó el hecho de que si iba bien entonces tendría más trabajo asegurado. Por ahora hay unos extraños llaveros de goma que ya han sido fabricados y que todas están comprando en un pequeño puesto aquí al lado. La fila que se desarma en aquel lugar se va rearmando en su mesa.

Simplemente no entiendo a las mujeres, menos a las chicas jovenes, y ni que decir a las adolescentes en uniformes de colegiala que han aparecido. Parece que les gusta mucho Wolfram, lo cual no me resulta raro, ¡sino que lo raro es que amen esas mascotas!

—¿...Qué rayos está pasando?

He murmurado por lo bajo observando el stand de ventas pensativo y alguien me ha escuchado.

—¿Son verdaderamente populares, no es cierto? —dice una voz femenina.

Es la mujer que me hizo una reverencia al verme junto a Wolf cuando empezó la charla, hasta hace un rato estaba sentada junto a él en su mesa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto sin filtro, se me ha escapado y se me debe notar en la cara.

En vez de enojarse, ella se ríe divertida. —No lo se, incluso yo los encuentro extrañamente encantadores luego de haberme acostumbrado a las primeras impresiones.

Así que es cosa de mujeres... Me doy cuenta de repente que estuve charlando sin siquiera haberme presentado.

—Shibuya Yuuri, un placer.

—Taka Mari, igualmente. ¿Es un amigo de Bielefeld, verdad? Es la única persona que ha invitado pese a que insistí en que traiga conocidos.

—Somos cercanos.

Mi confirmación se ha vuelto por costumbre vaga, omitiendo definir nuestra relación en esa palabra que siento no le hace justicia. Siempre lo hago con naturalidad y luego me entra esa sensación de leve culpa por pretender. No hemos vuelto a hablar al respecto, pero asumo que el mutuo entendimiento silencioso es que sigue siendo un secreto.

La señorita Taka parece una mujer agradable que se toma las cosas en serio. A pesar de estar junto a mi continua vigilando lo que sucede en varios puntos de la sala.

—El evento va bien, fue una buena estrategia mezclar algo popular que le guste a la gente joven con el circulo de arte —comenta retomando la conversación—. Has dicho que son cercanos —dice luego y hace una pausa observándome con más interés que hasta podría definirse calculador—, entonces, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—¿Con qué? —pregunto sin realmente decir si sí ni no.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con él? —Malinterpreto inmediatamente y se hace el silencio—. O no, no es eso. Estoy casada, ¿sabes? Pero Bielefeld es tan terco, no es fácil lidiar con él, ¿sabes?

Ah, eso es típico. Wolfram es el príncipe de las oficinas que no aminora su marcha por nadie, ni siquiera las mujeres.

—Tal vez alguien cercano pueda convencerlo.

—No creo que nadie pueda convencerlo de nada que no quiera.

—No es nada raro como para que tengas dudas, es una simple sesión de fotos y que permita publicar una nota de artista en la revista. Un porfolio también seria conveniente.

—Ya tienen unas fotos para eso del Twitter.

—Oh, fuiste tú el que se las ha sacado, de hecho mencionó a alguien ahora que lo recuerdo. Pero no podemos arreglarnos con eso, tiene que ser una sesión en estudio. Así que, ¿hablarás con él? ¡Por favor! Seria un increíble empujón para continuar vendiendo, si estos diseños se agotan, entonces tendré más trabajo para que continúe diseñando otros.

No estoy seguro de lo que me están pidiendo ni como afecte a Wolf hacerlo, pero claro que quiero que sea exitoso y que continúe trabajando en lo que le gusta. Haciendo un rápido análisis, no veo como podría ser malo esto.

—Está bien —decido aceptar—. Si se da el caso, hablaré con él, pero no puedo prometer resultados.

—¡Ay, que bien! Muchísimas gracias, estaré contando con tu ayuda. Lamento tener que dejarte, pero hay mucho por hacer, ya sabes. Nos vemos.

La sobreexcitada mánager está muy contenta, da las gracias efusivamente y me deja para ir a organizar vaya a saber qué por aquí y por allá con el tripe de energías. Es una mujer bastante inquieta, pero no parece mala.

Estando solo de nuevo, hojeo un poco más la revista que me han entregado gratuitamente. No es de arte como esperaba, es de modas y algunas otras cosas para mujeres, tiene mucho contenido de objetos en venta pero está redactado de manera que parecen notas de contenido general. Al parecer ese es el enganche, y veo que las páginas sobre la exposición en la galería y lo que ha hecho Wolfram son un tanto especiales, como si fuera una sección extra que no siempre está presente.

Las dos carillas están decoradas con esas extrañas criaturas en tamaño gigante y el resto es simplemente un desglose de los objetos en venta lanzados y los siguientes que saldrán. Pequeña pero llamativa, ubicada abajo a la derecha está una de las fotos que tomamos frente a las oficinas en plan avatar de negocios.

Al parecer mi suposición es tanto acertada como errada. Están vendiendo ambas cosas, su arte y a él mismo. No he notado malicia en su mánager y en general veo que las colegialas están genuinamente encantadas con sus llaveros tanto como con el artista en si mismo que les ha sonreído y dado la mano.

Justo cuando se estaba levantando de su asiento frente a la mesa de mantel blanco que aun tiene varias pilas de revistas sobre ella, lo intercepto sin que me vea llegar.

—Señor Bielefeld, ¿no tiene tiempo para un autógrafo más? —pregunto con un fingido tono de modestia.

Apenas se sorprende un segundo hasta que reconoce mi voz y me ve, pero casi lo engaño. Sonríe como lo hace normalmente en casa y no con su semblante rígido que usa para el resto. Me reprocha con los ojos divertido mientras me quita la revista que no iba realmente a darle.

Escribe algo en ella y me la devuelve. Dice: para mi amigo y compañero, con cariño Wolfram. No quiero doblar el papel que ahora voy a guardar en algún lado más prolijamente cuando llegue a casa, tengo un cajón que no uso seguido donde cabría perfecto.

—¿Quieres beber algo más? Aun queda bastante. Al final, el rango de edad de esta reunión no encaja del todo con lo que sirvieron.

—Seguro, por que no.

Nos movemos hacia el apartado de bebidas y bocadillos donde aprovecho a comer una que otra fritura y acepto acompañarle con una copa de vino. Mientras Wolfram mira los carteles y los alrededores me hace una pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

Desde la ultima vez que he comentado algo sobre su obra me abstuve de decir nada más durante este tiempo. Esta vez no me toma tanto por sorpresa. Dejo que mi comentario fluya como se me ocurre en el momento.

—No recordaba haber visto esos fondos antes, son muy coloridos, pero las figuras siguen resaltando sobre ellos. Supongo que eso está bien porque deben ser los protagonistas, ¿no? Ademas, ambos son muy diferentes pero tienen caras similares de alguna manera, se nota que los ha hecho la misma persona y son parte de alguna clase de extraña familia o algo parecido. Parece que los llaveros son muy populares, y de verdad que son llamativos cuando los ves colgados en las carteras o celulares de las chicas.

—Guau, Yuuri, hasta parece que supieras de que estás hablando con esa crítica, has mejorado algo —me dice entre sorprendido y burlón, pero contento.

Me enojo un poco aunque también estoy apenado. —Aunque no lo creas, si te escucho cuando hablas y algo aprendo.

A veces. Cuando no me distraigo por completo. Está bien, muy pocas veces. Solo se ha dado que hace poco Wolf me dio una de esas charlas explicativas sobre cosas que no entiendo y recordé dos o tres frases que me han salvado. La teoría del color... ugh, ya no sé ni como se llamaba pero una vez me lo confundí con el nombre de un filosofo y me echó la bronca media hora.

Me prometí limitarme a lo simple para no meter la pata, y al parecer da mucho mejor resultado que el esperado. Él no solo no se enoja sino que está contento, tal vez orgulloso, y me mira insistentemente haciéndome voltear la cabeza. Estamos en publico, hombre.

Le doy un sorbo al vino haciéndome el desentendido mientras reviso mi celular. Luego de tres mensajes insistentes que le he mandado a Ken desde esta mañana se ha dignado a contestarme que está preparando la fiesta. ¡Por fin! Yo me he encargado de contactar a Masamune y Ren, además de Yamashita y Kobakawa en el trabajo. Se que Wolf ha hablado con Tetsu y Matsumoto. Nosotros nos encargamos de la gente, pero nos falta lugar, hora y fecha.

Ahí es donde entra mi mejor amigo al que rogué que me diera una mano porque no se me ocurre algo nuevo. No quiero caer en otra vuelta por el bar isakaya, ni tampoco podemos hacer otro mini viaje de vacaciones. Pedirle a Wolf que consiga reservas en el restaurante Alemán para su propio cumpleaños es de mal gusto.

Lo único que me queda es confiar en mi inquieto amigo de secundaria, pero él viene dándome el izquierdazo desde hace bastante porque según se excusa, está atiborrado de trabajo y no tiene tiempo. Ya va a pasar un mes desde que Wolfram ha cumplido años, fui paciente pero he empezado a ponerme inquieto y por eso lo acribillé a mensajes sin sentido para presionarlo.

"¡Pero que molesto, eres un pesado! Conseguiré un lugar, ya te dije que si pero dame tiempo."

Está iracundo y ha mandado unos cuantos emojis, lo cual no es raro pero son más exagerados que de costumbre. Respondo rápido que se apure sin importarme como se ha expresado y guardo el teléfono al mismo tiempo que termino mi bebida. El vino no es mi fuerte, preferiría una cerveza bien fría.

De repente Wolfram se para muy cerca, no llego a voltear porque si lo hago quedaré rozando su nariz con la mía. En voz reservada me habla a mi solo casi al oído.

—Ya casi ha terminado todo, ¿por qué no nos vamos?

.

.

.

Las luces de las tiendas de noche se convierten en luces de neón mientras sigo a Wolfram por las calles hacia una zona menos céntrica. No estoy seguro de que sepa hacia donde está caminando, pero me pregunto si igualmente es apropósito.

Hace tiempo, cuando lo conocía mucho menos, terminamos en un lugar como este. Él estuvo divirtiéndose con una indecente máquina expendedora durante un buen rato al descubrir lo que contenía. Hoy demuestra cierta confianza que me intriga y me divierte cuando voltea a verme con una sonrisa. Casi desaparece dentro de un hotel y lo pierdo de no haberlo seguido a tiempo.

Actúo calmado como buen cómplice, pero no miento al decir que estoy muy sorprendido. No es la primera vez que vengo a uno de estos, pero si la primera en el centro de Tokyo. Estoy un poco nervioso porque al ser un lugar algo llamativo alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento o incluso venir desde adentro y toparse con nosotros. Aunque estos lugares son terriblemente anónimos y seguros, no me puedo quitar esa sensación mientras aun estamos en la sala principal.

Mi esfuerzo por mantener mi cara de poker es interrumpido por mi compañero.

—¿Cómo usas esto?

—Ah, perdón —me disculpo al darme cuenta que lo deje solo como si supiera que hacer y como—. Las pantallas prendidas son las habitaciones que se pueden elegir, las que están en negro están ocupadas. Una vez eliges, mira de este lado que código toca.

La sumatoria de pantallas una al lado de la otra forman una grilla que ocupa media pared. Más de la mitad están apagadas.

—Tienen diferentes precios.

Efectivamente hay dos precios en cada una, uno encima del otro.

—Eso es estadía o reposo, depende la cantidad de horas que elijas. Además varia dependiendo de la habitación. De todos modos eso lo eliges luego, por ahora mira el código de la que te interesa.

No hay tantas habitaciones libres como uno esperaría siendo un día de semana, pero no me impresiona. De todas ellas hay una que resalta por sus colores rojos. La iluminación, las cortinas e incluso los muebles y decoraciones parecieran estar en llamas. Por supuesto que eso es lo que él termina apuntando con el dedo mientras me mira y se ríe divertido.

—¿De verdad? —digo también riendo, me ha hecho relajar sin quererlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Está bien, la llamativa será entonces.

Dicen que en la vida hay que probar cosas nuevas. Me encargo de entrar el código correspondiente en la máquina y elijo la estadía más corta.

—Elegí la que dura cuatro horas, trabajamos mañana así que la estadía completa no vale realmente la pena —comento camino al ascensor, una vez dentro, me termino de relajar estando seguro de que es menos probable encontrar gente.

Es jueves y son alrededor de las 9.30, lo lógico seria quedarnos hasta la mañana siguiente pero ninguno tiene sus cosas como para ir a la oficina directamente. Cuando salgamos cada cual irá para su casa.

La habitación está muy bien decorada. Lo que pensé eran cortinas es en realidad el dosel de la cama, es una habitación Real como la que saldría en una película pero con un ambiente atenuado gracias a las variadas luces indirectas del techo y algunas paredes. La cabecera es maciza y está decorada con firuletes calados en la madera y la pared tiene un motivo de flor de liz que recuerda a esos papeles aterciopelados que recubren las mansiones adineradas.

Hay mucho rojo, pero el resto es blanco o símil mármol, y le han agregado aquí y allá algunas replicas de piezas de arte. Ninguna es conocida. Me acerco a una escultura cerca de la puerta de un joven hombre griego desnudo que termina a medio muslo y pongo una mano en su cabeza.

—Mira, tienen una estatua tuya y todo.

—Ese no luce para nada como yo.

—¿Cómo que no? Si el cabello es igual.

Wolfram se acerca mordiéndose el labio de enojo a la vez que sonríe sin poder evitarlo y me toma el rostro apretando sus pulgares en mis mejillas. —Luego no te quejes cuando en las películas escuchas que dicen que los asiáticos son todo iguales. —Es verdad, puede que yo esté aplicando el mismo prejuicio.

Nos divertimos bastante explorando la habitación, ambos estamos completamente relajados y nos hemos puesto un poco tontos.

—¡Mira este! —exclama Wolfram desde un lugar de la habitación que no puedo ver desde aquí, por su cara de sorpresa y la manera que se divierte encontró algo bueno.

La cama está dispuesta con la cabecera contra la pared en el medio de la habitación, hacia un lado hay una pared divisoria no muy alta de color blanco que descubro sostiene una televisión de su otro lado. Esto delimita un pequeño espacio con un sillón doble y una mesilla. Escondido tras esa pared a baja altura hay una enorme pintura clásica japonesa que ilustra el coito de una pareja feudal japonesa. Es bastante obsceno, como la mayoría de esos antiguos dibujos. Los cuerpos retorcidos entre ellos y las ropas coloridas enmarcan mucho los genitales y su bello negro, es el doble de impactante verlo en este tamaño.

—¡Eso ni siquiera pega con el resto de la decoración occidental! —me río mientras lo miro.

—¿Cómo se llamaban esas pinturas?

—Shunga.

—¿Cómo? Estoy seguro de que no lo escuché de esa manera, ¿no era "algo-e"?

—Ahh, si, ukyo-e. Ese es el nombre de toda esa clase de grabados, pero los eróticos se llaman shunga.

—Así que sí sabes de arte cuando se trata de esto —se burla Wolfram mientras enrosca sus brazos sobre mis hombros a mis espaldas. Apoya la barbilla sobre mi y me acaricia un poco mientras yo sostengo su antebrazo de la misma manera afectuosa.

Miramos la pintura porque sí un rato más, solo para disfrutar del abrazo. Estamos tonteando y perdiendo el tiempo, pero está bien porque disfruto mucho que nuestra relación sea de esta manera. De otro modo no hubiera tenido tiempo de explorar tantas cosas.

Vuelvo la vista hacia la puerta por donde entramos. Del otro lado de la cama existe un desnivel de tres escalones que delimita un sector elevado bastante grande, aunque este resulta estrecho gracias el objeto que lo ocupa. En el centro está colocada una gran tina redondeada y blanca puro brillante, es bastante alta como para hundirse hasta los hombros. Alrededor de ese cubículo la luz indirecta es de un color rosado y violeta.

—Eso luce genial, pero no tiene ni puertas —digo.

—¿Que tiene de malo?

—Pues, no tienes privacidad.

—No buscas privacidad si vienes a un lugar como este —me reprocha.

—¿Por que no? Hay gente que quiere bañarse sola primero

—¿Hablas otra vez sobre esa obsesión que tienes de bañarte siempre antes de hacerlo?

—No es obsesión, ¡es cortesía común! Aunque ahora que miro bien, de este lado hay dos puertas, una debe ser el baño, y la otra de seguro es la ducha.

—¿Para qué quieres otra ducha separada si ya tienes esa? —me cuestiona.

Me acerco a la puerta número uno y he acertado a la primera. —Te lo dije.

Wolfram rueda los ojos antes de acercarse a ver. Es un espacio decente con un par de duchadores. El baño en la puerta de al lado resulta bastante más chico.

—Nunca estuve en una habitación tan completa. Aunque no me extraña porque elegimos una bastante cara.

—Está bien, si quieres usar tu ducha privada adelante. Pero yo voy a usar aquella —dice Wolf apuntando hacia la llamativa tina—, y si no quieres mirar, entonces ve entrando ahí y cierra la puerta.

Luego de observarme con una sonrisa torcida, da algunos pasos y me ignora mientras se quita la corbata y la tira en los pies de la cama. A esta le sigue la camisa que va a parar al piso y para cuando sube los escalones lo estoy siguiendo para levantarla.

—Oye, no andes tirando tus cosas por todas partes. —Es raro de él que haga eso, hoy parece más flojo que de costumbre—. ¿Y no te vas a bañar antes de entrar ahí? Vas a ensuciar el agua.

—Oh, déjame en paz, Yuuri. —Al mirar dentro del objeto de cerca exclama sorprendido—. ¡Es un hidromasaje! Olvídalo, voy a disfrutar esto a mi manera, no he visto uno de estos en bastante tiempo.

No le toma mucho a Wolf meter mano a la pantalla con botonera. El agua está llena y se ve clara y limpia porque evidentemente tiene cierto mantenimiento cada vez que el lugar cambia de huéspedes. Mientras él se deshace de sus pantalones y todo lo que le queda puesto excepto su reloj dorado, meto la punta de los dedos desde lejos para testear la temperatura. Está tibia, ¿ya viene precalentada?

Wolfram entra rápido, como un niño que no puede esperar para estrenar un juguete y que piensa que dejar pasar solo un segundo sería una gran perdida.

—¿No te vas a quitar ese reloj?

—Ah, cierto. —Él me lo extiende de inmediato y cuando me estiro para tomarlo desde el segundo escalón agarra mi antebrazo—. Entra aquí también ahora o te arrastraré con ropa —me amenaza sin querer dejar que vaya a bañarme o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—No bromees con eso, no tengo una muda de ropa extra y no estoy cerca de casa.

—No es problema si viajas mojado, hace calor afuera.

Tenemos aire acondicionado aquí dentro por lo que el ambiente es agradable, pero Mayo ha traído consigo una muestra de lo que será el calor del verano dentro de un tiempo. Las noches son más cálidas y de vez en cuando corre una brisa fresca que resulta más relajante que otra cosa.

—Tsk —chasqueo la lengua—. Príncipe caprichoso.

A pesar de que me quejo, termino quitándome la ropa y entrando con él al hidromasaje.

—Nunca he usado uno de estos.

—¿De verdad? Son geniales.

—Se siente demasiado sofisticado para mi gusto...

—Siempre estás quejándote por cosas que no tienen sentido, solo relájate y apoya la espalda donde corresponde, voy a encender los jets.

El agua ha incrementado la temperatura y eso me está convenciendo, pero Wolf tiene razón y lo que más me convence al instante es la sensación que te da ese masaje de burbujas. Es bastante más fuerte de lo que esperaba y las vibraciones hacen que me cosquillen los músculos de la espalda. En un parpadeo estoy algo más derretido dentro de esta tina con las piernas estiradas para que mis pies lleguen a otro masajeador del otro lado. Cielos, de verdad es relajante.

Somos ambos bastante grandes, pero de algún modo cabemos estando sentados a cada lado. No hay más de dos asientos por supuesto, está específicamente pensado para una pareja y su forma de riñón alargado ayuda a disponer bien dos cuerpos enfrentados.

Wolfram, luego de relajarse un rato, levanta el brazo y lo gira en círculos masajeando su hombro.

—¿Aun te duele?

—No, ya está bien. Es solo que a veces lo siento algo rígido por no moverlo.

—No vuelvas al gimnasio todavía, te queda otro mes de descanso y recuperación. De seguro te excederás si lo haces.

—Deja de sermonearme.

He estado dejándole pasar algunas conductas inapropiadas, pero de vez en cuando le recuerdo que debe cuidar esa lesión. Aunque se queje, se que va a hacerme caso.

Wolfram se da la vuelta en la tina boca abajo hacia el lado contrario y deja de prestarme atención un rato mientras se toma su tiempo en esa pose extraña. Yo cierro los ojos y pienso que no está mal si perdemos una hora completa aquí dentro.

Luego de no mucho, vuelvo a escuchar su voz de nuevo. —Hay un minibar ahí atrás.

Abro los ojos y noto que más allá de su cabellera rubia ondulada no había solo toallas, una planta decorativa y una mesa. Ciertamente es un pequeño refrigerador cuadrado de mas o menos medio metro. Está algo escondido porque ese sector no da a la pequeña escalera y hasta ahora no había indagado mucho sobre este área.

—¿Ya vas a salir? —le pregunto cuando lo veo moverse con esas intenciones.

—No, quiero ver que tiene.

Tomando una de las toallas para enroscarla en su cintura, Wolfram camina hacia un sector tapizado de alfombra roja descalzo y levanta un papel de la mesa. Luego de una ojeada, directamente abre la puerta y se pone en cuclillas, su cuerpo me tapa la vista hacia el interior. Tras revolver y curiosear un rato voltea emocionado con una botella en la mano.

—Mira lo que encontré.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Champagne.

Cada día estoy más convencido de que era alguna clase de niño rico o algo parecido. Está emocionado.

—Demasiado caro.

—Oh vamos. —Él toma la lista y la realidad le golpea en la cara, debe de haber visto demasiados ceros. Ya nos hemos dado el gusto con la habitación y no es que tengamos un sueldo tan malo, pero no es bueno despilfarrar tanto en gastos innecesarios—. A quien le importa, no me he comprado nada para mi cumpleaños de todos modos.

—¿Es en serio...? Oye, si lo abres ya no podremos devolverlo... Ah.

El envoltorio dorado de metal está roto. Rayos. Me obligo a no estresarme dentro de este increíble lugar y los masajes que he podido disfrutar a solas ocupando todo por corto tiempo. Me levanto un poco para tomar las dos copas alargadas que trae en una mano, sostiene la botella en la otra y no quiero que resbale intentando entrar con tantas cosas. Están frías, al parecer estaban guardadas junto con las bebidas.

—No me mires así, soy yo el que decidí comprarlo.

—Pagaré la mitad de todos modos. Lo hecho, hecho está —digo.

—Ya me has dado un regalo. La estadía, la bebida y cualquier otra cosa de esta noche van por mi cuenta. No he estado gastando mucho últimamente así que no te hagas problema. —Según él, esto seria alguna clase de gusto extravagante de una vez en mucho tiempo. Pero no estoy convencido—. Además, me acompañaste hoy a la muestra.

—No tienes que retribuirme por eso.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Lo pienso un segundo y me niego de nuevo. —Aun así quiero pagar la mitad.

Wolfram rueda los ojos sosteniendo la copa llena que ha servido mientras discutíamos y da por finalizada la charla sin aclarar más nada. Se ha puesto terco pero yo no he dado el brazo a torcer tampoco, así que por el bien de nuestro buen humor ha preferido el silencio. Ya veremos que sucede cuando realmente llegue la hora de sacar la billetera del bolsillo, pero me he hecho a la idea de que nuestra pequeña salida improvisada será algo más costosa de lo esperado.

El primer sorbo es amargo y seco, además de las burbujas. Recordaba que seria algo así, aunque hace mucho que no lo bebo. Llego a terminar una segunda copa tras un largo rato y para cuando quiere servirme la tercera me niego.

—¿Ya no quieres mas? —me pregunta asombrado—. Apenas has tomado.

—En realidad no me gusta tanto. Lo que más prefiero es la cerveza.

—Hunf.

Ese ha sonado a: "inculto que toma cosas baratas del supermercado". Lamento, Señorito, el tener gustos tan simples.

—Además, no es bueno tomar alcohol en el agua caliente. Voy a salir, y mejor tu también. Puedes terminar la botella en la cama.

Me observa ahora con una expresión picara que cambia de repente. —¿Estás tan apurado?

No le hago caso y al pasar a su lado para tomar la toalla revuelvo rápidamente su cabello de manera ruda. A Wolf no le gusta que haga eso, pero ha entendido y está saliendo.

Caigo tirado boca arriba en esta cama tamaño King que podría albergar a una familia de hermanos quintillizos de secundaria y me relajo mientras él se sienta con su botella. A los pies de la cama en el borde, disfruta su copa de una manera que lo haría lucir bien para una fotografía publicitaria si estuviera usando una bata.

Pasa un largo rato entre que yo estoy tirado aquí sin hacer nada cerrando y abriendo los ojos de nuevo, y él también se toma su tiempo para disfrutar su capricho.

—Es un tanto extraño estar un Love Hotel haciendo esto.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Nada.

Wolfram voltea con una mano sobre el colchón que se hunde por su peso y me mira sonriendo. —Entonces si estuviste todo el tiempo pensando en eso.

Lo observo sin cambiar mi pose de estrella marina varada en la arena hasta que aflojo la tensión de mi cuello y dejo caer mi cabeza. Mirando al techo decido ser sincero. —Si. Pero no del modo que crees, en realidad la estoy pasando bien de esta manera.

—Voy a guardar esto de nuevo en el refrigerador, ¿seguro que no quieres una copa más?

Niego levantando una mano y agitándola en el aire sin dejar de ver el techo donde la proyección rosada de la luz indirecta forma unas texturas decorativas. Ahh, estoy bastante relajado y no me importaría si se toma más tiempo con eso.

Pero al sentirlo volver a paso descalzo apresurado me levanto. Al subirse a la cama lo veo tomar algo haciendo un bollo sobre las sábanas y arrastrase hasta arriba, obligándome a ir hacia atrás con su mano en mi pecho. Acorralado con la espalda casi contra la cabecera de la cama, observo las dos tiras de tela que hora se extienden entre sus manos con el ruido de una caricia sobre la seda. Son nuestras corbatas.

—¿Qué haces con eso?

Casi sentado a horcajadas de mis muslos con tan solo una toalla que le cubra, Wolfram se pasa la lengua con por los labios y responde con sus ojos verde esmeralda clavados en los míos.

—Como no aceptaste que te invitara nada por haberme acompañado hoy a la muestra, voy a tener que improvisar algo.

Parece que la hora de no hacer nada se ha acabado. Pero... ¿en qué me he metido esta vez?

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This girl is on fireeeee~! (auspicia esta cortina musical Alicia Keys) Hola todos, ¿cómo están? Como ven yo bastante entretenida escribiendo jaja. Este es un capítulo mas corto pero quería cortar antes de la escena picante para dar un descanso. Creo que se sobreentiende como vamos a empezar el siguiente. Me gusta poder avanzar a buen ritmo estas partes porque siento que aportan algunas cosas a la pareja, pero no a la trama general en la que quiero sumergirme de lleno más adelante. Esta historia progresa a través del tiempo mucho más de lo que seguro esperan ^^ Mi plan es como mínimo avanzar a buen ritmo para llegar al primer salto temporal importante, pero aun me quedan unas cuantas cosas por cubrir.
> 
> Bueno, dejando los spoilers de lado, no tengo nada cultural o relacionado a referencias que aclarar. ¡Muchas gracias por mantener su interés en mi historia y nos leemos la próxima, o en los comentarios!


End file.
